Le Dieu Gohan dans le monde de Hunter x Hunter
by Mimie-milou
Summary: Gohan arrive dans le monde de Hunter x Hunter pour juger la planète en incognito. Il va faire la connaissance de Gon et des autres mais surtout d'un certain clown qui n'en a pas fini de le taquiner. Rated M pour le langage et peut-être de Lemon. Gohan est un peu OC. Yaoi,si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle histoire qui sera un crossover entre DBZ et Hunter x Hunter. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir a la lire que j'en ai eux pour l'écrire.**

 **Certains personnages pourraient paraître un peu OC mais je ferais de mon mieux pour garder leur caractère original.**

 **Petit récapitulatif du one shot d'avant ( au cas où vous ne l'avez pas lu ou ne voulez pas) :**  
 **Gohan a été kidnapper par son oncle Raditz mais après un accident il perd la mémoire et est élevé par Whis et Beerus pour devenir le prochain Dieu de la destruction pour un univers où l'ancien Dieu est mort. Il devient Dieu à l'âge de 12 ans après un tournoi où il a battu plusieurs adversaires mais surtout Frost en finale qui l'a empoisonné mais il l'a finalement battu.**

"..." = parler

 _'...' = Penser_

(...) = des choses que je vous dit ou explique un peut plus.

 **Les univers de DBZ et Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartienne pas.**

Dans un univers lointain, un jeune Dieu de la destruction vole à vive allure avec son gardien à ses côtés pour jugés de nouvelles planètes, le jeune Dieu a de courts cheveux noirs coiffés en l'air avec quelques petites mèches retombant délicatement sur son front, de grands yeux noirs qui pétillent de joie et d'excitation, il a ses oreilles une paire de boucles d'oreille ronde et bleu et sur le haut de son oreille droite, un anneau en or. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon en toile noire, de chaussure marron avec un anneau doré sur les chevilles, une ceinture rouge avec par-dessus un anneau en or, une toile retenue par la ceinture avec un rond orange, une étoile blanche et un losange orange, sur son torse se trouve un gros ornement qui passe ses épaules, son torse et son dos, noir, un losange orange au milieu et des rectangles rouges sur le reste, caché bien en dessous se trouvent en chaine en argent bien spéciale avec trois diamants violets, blanc et bleu. Il a à ses biceps un anneau en or, à son poignet gauche un grand bracelet d'or et à son poignet droit trois bracelets en or, il a à un de ces doigts une bague d'or et de diamants.

" Gohan-sama, il va être l'heure de ce séparés " dit son gardien, Yuri, d'une voix neutre, il a la peau bleue, des cheveux blancs mi-longs attachés en une queue-de-cheval basse, ses cheveux tombant délicatement sur une de ses épaules. Il a un monocle à son œil gauche et à des yeux bleus comme tous le reste de sa famille. Il est habillé de la tenue des anges et tient à une de ses mains un sceptre, il a l'air aristocrate et stricte à la fois, l'exact opposé du dieu de la destruction à ses côtés mais depuis que le jeune homme de 17 ans est devenu Dieu à l'âge de 12 ans, ses journées sont devenu beaucoup plus plaisante, Gohan a de l'humour mais sait quand il faut être sérieux. L'ancien Dieu de la destruction était sévère et détruisait des planètes quand sa lui plaisait, même si les pauvres habitants n'avaient rien fait de mal. Le jeune Saiyan est tout le contraire, il vient sur la planète et vie quelque temps dessus pour vérifié si les habitants ne sont un danger pour les autres et si oui malheureusement, il doit la détruire. Il va sans dire qu'il fait de même sauf que lui fait un rapport aux jeunes bruns et Gohan arrive pour vérifier ses dires, qui s'avèrent toujours justes. Yuri est aussi un jeune gardien d'à peine 2 000 ans, il est très droit, juste, et respecte énormément Gohan pour sa bonté, sa gentillesse et son pardon.

" Oh, déjà ? Et bien bon courage Yuri, je sais que tu ne me décevras pas " répond Gohan en lui faisant une petite tape dans le dos tout en souriant, le gardien fait de même et s'envole dans une autre direction. Le brun vole encore quelques minutes et tombe sur la planète qu'il cherchait, il pose sa main sur le haut de sa tête et remplace ses habits de Dieu par les habits des Nameks, il a toujours eux un petit faible pour ces vêtements-ci, ils sont confortables pour l'entraînement et plutôt stylés, il porte maintenant un gi violet, des chaussures marron et une ceinture et des protègent poignées bleu, il garde quand même sa bague, son collier sécurisement caché dans son kimono et ses boucles d'oreilles offerts par les Kai et il enroule sa queue autour de sa taille, avant de descendre sur la planète.

Il se pose doucement sur le sommet d'un grand arbre et découvre les environs qui sont magnifiques, il y a une grande forêt qui entoure le grand arbre où il est posé avec une petite maisonnette tout à fait charmante aux pieds de l'arbre, aux loin une grande ville entourée par les montagnes, Gohan ressent énormément d'énergie, qui n'est pas du Ki mais qui y ressemble plus ou moins puissant. ' _Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'énergie pareil, je me demande ce qu'ils utilisent . Et il y en a tant...il doit surement se passer quelque chose, peut-être une fête ou un truc dans le genre ? Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas vu de festival...au s'il vous plaît, faite que ce soit sa..._ ' mais il est coupé dans ses fantaisies par 3 bêtes volantes qui lui tournent autour " Oy, toi là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est chez nous "

Gohan détails les trois bêtes devant lui, elles ont de grands et fins yeux rouges, un long museau, de longues oreilles orange avec le bout marron foncé, de larges épaules, de long bras et jambes marron avec longues griffes aiguisées et une longue queue orange avec aux bouts une petite touffe de poile marron. Il se courbe tout en s'excusant " Désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était votre maison ici, je viens d'arriver et je me demandais pourquoi il y a tant de monde dans la ville là-bas " demande-t-il en pointant la ville du doigt, l'une des bêtes s'avance vers lui et le renifle, le jeune Saiyan la laisse faire mais reste quand même sur ses gardes, même s'ils sont moins puissants que lui on ne sait jamais.

" Il va y avoir l'examen de Hunter qui ne devrait plus tarder à commencer, c'est pour ça qu'il y a du monde " explique l'une des bêtes orange derrière.

Gohan pose un doigt sur son menton et lève les yeux vers le ciel. _' Un examen de Hunter . Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?'_ Voulant en savoir plus sur ce monde pour son investigation il demande ce qu'est un hunter, l'autre bête lui explique tout ce qu'i savoir sur le monde des Hunters et qu'eux-mêmes sont des navigateurs. " Je vois, dites-moi, comment on peut passer l'examen s'il vous plaît ? " demande avec excitation Gohan, _' Ça semble très intéressant et il y aura peut-être des adversaires avec qui je pourrais bien m'entraîner, j'ai beau être la personne la plus puissante de cet univers avec bien sûr Yuri, on n'est jamais trop prudent '_.

" Ah, il faut qu'on juge si tu es assez fort ou non, si tu l'es on t'emmènera au lieu de l'examen " explique celui qui vient de finir de le reniflé, son odeur est intriguent.

" Oh et bien dans ce cas... " Gohan se transforment sous leurs yeux, aveuglés pendant quelques secondes par un flash doré, ils les ouvrent et découvrent stupéfait un Gohan qui a maintenant des cheveux or, un peu plus hérissé qu'avant, ses grands yeux noirs sont devenus turquoise, son regard est devenu un peu plus dur et il se dégage de lui une grande force qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais ressentie auparavant.

 _' Il est fort, il pourra passer le test avec peut-être quelque difficulté, mais quelque chose ne va pas.'_ L'un des navigateurs pense en regardent Gohan qui maintenant leur fait un grand sourire. _' Il ne montre pas toute sa force...'_. Il s'avance vers le jeune Saiyan et lui dit " Tu es fort jeune homme, nous acceptons de t'emmener à l'examen mais puis-je te poser une question ? " demande-t-il, Gohan hoche la tête avant que la créature dise " Est-ce que c'était ta vraie puissance où il t'en reste encore ? "

Le Saiyan se gratte la tête avant de leur répondre tout en ceux dé-transformant " Et bien en fait je n'ai utilisé qu'à peine 10% de ma puissance. "

Les 3 bêtes le regardent avec de grands yeux ronds, abasourdies par la réponse du jeune homme, si ce qu'il dit est vrai, il doit être monstrueusement puissant. " Ah... Eh bien...euh...monte sur l'un de nous, nous allons voler jusqu'à la ville ".

" Oh pas la peine, regardez " Il se met à flotter dans les airs pour prouver ses dires, les trois autres sont de plus en plus étonné par ce jeune brun, _' Il promet vraiment d'être intéressant.'_ pense celui qui l'avait reniflé.

Ils s'envolent tous vers la ville et Gohan en profite pour contempler les environs, cet endroit est vraiment magnifique. Le ciel est d'un bleu pur, sans un seul nuage à l'horizon, les arbres sont très verts et les fleurs éclates de couleurs, les rivières et fleuves brillent grâce aux lumières du soleil et quelques poissons sautent hors de l'eau pour attraper des insectes.  
Les villages dégages une atmosphère calme et apaisante, les habitations sont faites de pierre claire et de bois, et sont installées auprès de grand lac et forêts. Le jeune Dieu se sent vraiment en paix, il en profite pour fermer les yeux et humer les odeurs qui lui viennent et soupire d'aise. Les navigateurs l'observent du coin de l'œil et se détendent en voyant que le jeune homme profite juste du calme et de la sérénité de l'endroit et continue de le guidé jusqu'à la grande ville.

Une fois arrivés pas loin, les bêtes se transforment en humains et emmènent le jeune Saiyan en ville ou plein de stand de nourritures sont présentés et réveille l'appétit monstrueux du jeune Dieu qui a l'eau à la bouche devant tous ce qu'il voit.  
D'autres stands propose des objets divers et variés, des bijoux et des vêtements, Gohan est fasciné par ce qu'il voit, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas juste pris le temps de flâné en ville, il est trop occupé de voir si la planète est bonne à rester en vie ou non et puis passe à une autre planète. Il aime son travail mais sa fait du bien de se détendre de temps en temps. _' Peut-être que je prendrais des souvenirs plus tard pour les offrirs à Aniki, Onii-san, Zen-Kun, les Kai et Yuri... '_ Pense-t-il en continuant de flâner de droite à gauche en détaillant les vêtements et objets typiques de l'endroit. _' De la nourriture pour Whis et Beerus, sa il n'y a même pas à se poser la question '_. Un grand sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres juste à la penser de ses deux frères et de leurs appétits.

" Oi jeune homme, tu vas finir par te perdre si tu continues de flâner comme ça " le rappelle à l'ordre une des bêtes sous forme humaine.

" Oh, désolé " répond-il en ce grattant la nuque et en trottant dans leur direction pour les rattraper.

Ils s'arrêtent devant un restaurant où ses guides entre et se font saluer par un vieil homme qui cuisine. L'un de ses guides s'avance et demande " Est-ce que l'arrière-salle est ouverte ? ".

" Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? " Demande le cuisinier.

" L'assortiment de viandes qui éveille vos yeux à la lumière pour une personne . "

Le cuisiner détail Gohan, son visage sérieux et calculateur " Quelle cuisson ? "

" Grillée à feu doux, jusqu'à cuisson complète "

Le vieil homme reprend sa cuisson comme si de rien n'était avant de répondre " Très bien. Vous pouvez vous installer dans la salle du fond."

Le jeune demi-Saiyan est emmené dans une salle du fond et les bêtes lui disent " Attend-ici, nous on va devoir rentrer, bonne chance a toi. "

Gohan leur tend la main avec un grand sourire " Merci de m'avoir emmené jusque-là, j'espère que l'on se reverra un jour. "

Les navigateurs lui serrent la main chacun leur tour et s'en vont en laissant Gohan s'assoir à une chaise et attendre l'assortiment de viande qui lui donne déjà l'eau à la bouche avant de sentir la pièce vibrée et qui commence à descendre sous un bruit mécanique _' Je n'aurai pas de viande finalement, c'était un mot de passe.'_ Réalise le brun déçu de ne pas pouvoir manger, il regarde les chiffres des étages défilés jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'arrête, un petit " Ding " se fait entendre, les portes s'ouvrent sur un grand souterrain avec des centaines et des centaines de personnes qui détournent leur regard d'une personne qui a des cheveux rouges aux loin pour le dévisager, une atmosphère lourde et tendue le frappe de plein fouet mais il ne fait comme si de rien étaient et s'installe contre une paroi.

Il se met alors à concentrer discrètement son Ki et cherche les personnes les plus fortes du lot. Il y un enfant un cheveu blanc et aux yeux bleus, habillé d'un col roulé bleu foncé avec par-dessus un t-shirt violet pâle, d'un short gris/bleu et des chaussures violettes qui boit une canette de jus d'orange tout en observent un groupe de 3 personnes qui renverse leurs jus par terre devant une autre personne qui les regardent choquées.

Il y a un petit brun aux yeux marron/doré qui porte une veste vert et orange, un short vert et des bottes vertes aussi qui expliquent à ses amis que la boisson est périmée.

Un blond aux yeux noir, vêtu d'un ensemble blanc et d'un dessus tribal bleu et rouge et porte aux pieds des chaussures bleues.

Un grand brun aux yeux noirs habillé d'un costume bleu foncé, d'une cravate verte et de chaussures vernis noires et à des lunettes rondes sur le nez, le dernier qui est sans importance pour Gohan qui les supplient de le pardonner et fini par partir.

Il y a un homme plutôt effrayant et bizarre habillé en vert et a des aiguilles planté partout sur le torse et le visage et le dernier qui a des cheveux rouges, de petits yeux dorés avec une étoile rose et une larme verte sous les yeux et est habillé de façon excentrique. _' Ces personnes-là ont un niveau plus élevé que le reste des candidats, l'homme percé et le clown sont au moins au niveau de son SSJ 2 et les autres sont au niveau d'un Namek normal mais avec un peu d'entraînement, ils pourront arriver au niveau d'un puissant Namek '_ pense-t-il ( à part Tompa).

" Bonjour, prenez votre numéro s'il vous plaît " dit un petit bonhomme vert, habillé d'un costume, lui tendant une plaque ronde avec le numéro 406 à Gohan " Assurez-vous de toujours le porter à votre poitrine et attention à ne pas le perdre. " Le brun attrape la plaque et la fixe à son gi.

L'homme au jus d'orange s'approche de Gohan et lui propose une canette que le brun accepte avec joie, il l'ouvre et la boit d'une traite avant de soupirer de soulagement " Aaah, merci, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas bu ". Tompa part se mettre dans un coin et regarde si ses victimes vont bien aller aux toilettes comme prévu.

" Tu sais que cette canette est remplie de laxatif ? " demande une voix derrière Gohan qui se retourne pour faire face au jeune aux cheveux blancs qu'il avait repéré tout a l'heure.

" Ah bon ? " Demande le saiyan en examinant sa canette, il ne ressent rien pourtant, il faut dire qu'après la grosse dose de poison que lui a infligé Frost pendant son tournoi la immuniser à la plupart des poisons " Ah bah tant pis, de toute façon je suis immunisé contre le poison " annonce Gohan en ce grattant l'arrière de la tête tout en rigolant.

Le plus petit le regarde la bouche grande ouverte _' Lui aussi ? Cet examen va peut-être être plus intéressant que je ne le pensais si des gens comme lui sont dans les parages '_ pense l'enfant souriant maintenant tout en tendant sa main vers Gohan " Je m'appelle Killua, j'ai 12 ans, ravie de te rencontrer. "

Gohan lui serre la main tout en répondant " Son Gohan, 17 ans, enchanté." Il est tout de même surpris par la force que Killua met inconsciemment dans sa poignée de main. _' Oh Oh! Il est plutôt fort pour un humain et il n'a que 12 ans, je ne mettais pas tromper sur son compte '_ pense le jeune Saiyan, ravie que sa théorie était bonne. " Alors, pourquoi tu veux passer l'examen ? "

Killua hausse des épaules avant de répondre nonchalamment " Je m'ennuyais et j'ai entendu dire que cet examen est difficile, je veux vérifier si ce qu'on dit est vrai, et toi ? "

" Pareil, je viens d'arrivée en ville et j'ai vu tout ce monde, après explication j'ai décidé de participer pour m'amuser " dit Gohan.

" Oh, d'accord et tu penses quoi des autres participants de la compétition ? " demande Killua tout en regardant les participants.

" Mmm, eh bien i part toi et moi, le trio là-bas, le type avec plein d'aiguilles sur le visage et l'homme aux cheveux rouges là-bas, d'entre tous c'est vous qui avez le plus de potentiel. " dit Gohan en montrant de la tête les candidats.

Killua les examine un par un et se demande comment il fait pour savoir ça. " Comment tu le sais ? "

Gohan lui fait un petit clin d'œil avant de répondre " Magie. "

Une alarme les coupe dans leurs conversations et un homme aux cheveux violets, d'une moustache qui sort de son nez et qui n'a bizarrement pas de bouche. _' Je devrais pas être surpris après tout, j'ai vu beaucoup plus bizarre de ça. '_ se ressaisit Gohan et écoute le nouvel arrivant qui annonce calmement. " Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente, le temps accordé à l'arrivée des candidats est maintenant écoulé. L'examen va pouvoir commencer." Une montée d'adrénaline monte dans les veines du jeune Dieu qui en tremble sur place " Un dernier avertissement... Si vous n'êtes pas assez chanceux ou compétents, vous pourriez très bien finir avec de graves blessures ou même mourir. Ceux qui acceptent ce risque, merci de bien vouloir me suivre, sinon merci de sortir par l'ascenseur qui se trouve derrière vous. " Personne ne bouge d'un pouce, cela ne fait pas peur à Gohan, ça l'enthousiasme encore plus, il aime les défis et cet examen promet d'être plus que gratifiant à faire. " Très bien, il y a 406 participants pour le premier tour. "

 **Voilà le premier chapitre fini, désolé s'il est un peu court, j'essayerais d'allonger les prochains.**

 **Bonne journée à vous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plairas :) .**

 **Les univers de DBZ et HXH, ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

L'homme a moustache se retourne et commence à faire de grande enjambé en bougeant les bras, tout le monde le suit en marchant, Gohan lui opte plutôt pour flotter dans les airs en position assise et suit le groupe tranquillement, Killua lui se met sur son skateboard et avance tranquillement, il se tourne pour voir son ami qui flotte dans les airs juste à ses côtés, le jeune adolescent faillit en tomber de son skate sous le choc et se met à crier " SUGOOOOOOOI, comment tu fais ça ? " Des étoiles brillent dans ses yeux et Gohan se met à rougir de l'attention qu'on porte sur lui, il commence a se gratter la joue nerveusement. _' Il faut que je fasse profil bas, je suis sous couverture après tout... et je suis sur qu'il n'utilise pas le Ki...c'est autre chose mais je ne sais pas quoi... et puis le Ki est beaucoup trop dangereux... il vaut mieux qu'il n'en sache rien pour le moment.'_ Il lance à son ami un petit sourire en coin avant de lui répondre d'une voix amusée.

" Eh bien...c'est un secret de famille...et toi, ton skate est plutôt cool " Dit-til pour détourner la conversation et commence à doubler plusieurs candidats et sans le remarqué il se place aux côtés d'un certain roux qui le fixe intensément. _' Mmm, quel intéressant fruit nous avons la...'_ Le clown active son Gyo dans ses yeux et sourit en constatant que le brun qui flotte à ses côtés n'utilise même pas son Nen. _' Oh oui, un si bon fruit...qui promet d'être succulent une fois mur.'_

Tout le monde dans la salle le dévisage avec de grands yeux, certains ce cogne à d'autres et on peut entendre certains dire à haute voix " Il...il vole ", " WOAAAAAA " crie une certaine personne, un brun habillé de vert qui le fixe avec admiration. Gohan essaie de ne pas prêté attention à la cohue, le choque et l'admiration qui l'entoure jusqu'à ce qu'il sent un regard très intense et tourne la tête pour voir le clown qui le fixe avec un regard prédateur. _' Ce rouquin est définitivement plus fort que tous ceux présent ici, il deviendra indubitablement un très bon partenaire d'entraînement dans le futur '_ pense heureux Gohan, sans qui le remarque, le coin de sa bouche se lève et forme un sourire montrant légèrement ses dents blanches. _' Ah, dieux, quel regard intense...qu'elle sourire...et quelle puissance...ça m'excite '_ pense le clown qui lui rend un sourire carnacié.

L'homme moustachu augmente alors la cadence et tout le monde se met à courir " J'ai omis de me présenter, je m'appelle Satotsu, examinateur chargé du premier tour. Je vais vous amener jusqu'au lieu du deuxième tour ".

" Deuxième tour ? Qu'en est-il du premier ? " demande un chauve avec une écharpe rouge autour du cou .

" Il a déjà débuté " annonce Satotsu. " Vous devez me suivre jusqu'au deuxième tour, voici le premier examen . "

" Vous suivre, c'est tout ? " demande Gohan, _' Si c'est juste sa, ce sera trop facile._ '.

" Hai, je ne peux pas vous dire où ni quand nous arriverons, vous devez me suivre. " Gohan, un peu déçut que ce soit si simple fait la moue et croise les bras sur son torse sous le regard amusé du roux et de Killua qui a la même expression que lui, il trouve aussi cela trop simple, même si ce test n'est pas juste un test d'endurance mais aussi un test pour le mental, il sait déjà que lui et Gohan vont le réussir.

Cela fait maintenant 2 heures qu'ils courent sans en voir le bout, Gohan qui s'ennuie fermement propose à Killua d'avancée et le jeune Dieu flotte plus haut pour être derrière l'examinateur et en savoir plus sur les examens quand une voix l'interrompt dans son avancé " Hé, attend gamin et toi aussi là-haut. Vous devriez montrer plus de respect envers l'examen de Hunter! " beugle l'homme aux lunettes rondes.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "réponds Killua.

Le râleur les pointes du doigt un à un en disant " Pourquoi tu utilises un skateboard ? Et toi...déjà comment tu fais pour volé ? Et pourquoi tu voles ? C'est de la triche! ".

Gohan et le petit le regardent et lui demande en même temps. " Pourquoi ? ".

L'homme à lunettes grogne avant de leur dire " C'est un test d'endurance ".

" Tu te trompes " répond une voix, Gohan, Killua et l'homme à lunettes se retourne pour voir que c'est le jeune habillé de vert qui l'a contredit.

" Gon, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? "

" L'examinateur nous a seulement demandés de le suivre . " explique Gon, Gohan lui est agréablement surpris de la réponse de ce petit. _' Fort et observateurs...avec de l'entraînement, Killua et ce petit pourraient devenir vraiment redoutable. '_

" Tu es duquel côté toi, hein ? " engueule le râleur à Gon. Gohan pousse un long soupire et redescend pour se mettre à courir.

Killua lui rejoint Gon et lui demande " Dis, tu as quel âge ? ".

" J'ai 12 ans " lui répond Gon.

Killua l'examine quelques secondes avant de descendre de son skateboard d'une façon plutôt cool " Je crois que je vais courir aussi ".

" Wow, c'était cool " dit d'admiration Gon tout souriant à Killua.

" Je suis Killua et lui c'est Gohan ".

" Je suis Gon " Les 2 enfants commencé à sympathiser ensemble et Gohan se retrouve à courir tout seul, il regarde Gon et Killua discuté de figure de skate _' Ils font très bien la paire ses deux là '_ pense le jeune Dieu et il se met à pensée à Beerus, Whis, les Kai et Zeno. Cela fait un bout de temps qu'il ne les a pas vus et ils commencent à lui manquer, sans le remarqué il sort son collier de son kimono et sert les diamants dans sa main.

" Heum...excuse- moi ? " l'appelle une voix, rompant ses pensées. Il se retourne et voie le blond aux yeux noirs qui lui sourient amicalement " Désolé du comportement de mon ami, je m'appelle Kurapika, lui c'est Leorio, enchanté ".

Le Saiyan lui sourit également tout en lui répondant " Son Gohan, ravie de vous rencontrer ", les deux se serrent la main et continuent de se parler calmement.

" Comment tu fais pour volé si ce n'est pas indiscret de ma part de demandé, Gohan-san ? " demande Kurpaika.

" Gohan ou Gohan-kun suffit largement Kurapika-kun " répond Gohan en souriant du même sourire que son père qu'il a malheureusement oublié " Et désolé mais c'est un secret de famille, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas ." dit concerné Gohan au blond, Kurapika a l'air d'être une personne bien et il ne veut pas qu'il le déteste déjà.

Le blond se met à rire tout en bougeant sa main devant lui " Non non ne t'en fait pas, tout le monde à ses secrets après tout " dit-il avant de se remettre à courir. _' Moi aussi j'ai des secrets que je préfère garder...surtout celui-là '_ pense Kurapika en posant sa main, poing fermé, contre son cœur.

Deux heures de plus ont passé et des participants commencent déjà à laisser tomber, Gohan lui continue de courir sans même suer aux côtés de ses 4 nouveaux amis mais sans que le groupe le remarque, Leolio a ralenti sa course pour finalement s'arrêter. Gon lui c'est aussi arrêté avec Killua les premiers pour attendre que l'homme à lunettes les rejoigne, après quelques secondes Leorio les rejoint en courant à toute allure pour ne pas laisser être derrière rejoint rapidement par les 2 plus jeunes du groupe, Gon tout souriant revient en tenant la mallette de Leorio.

Après encore un moment à courir, le groupe se retrouve à devoir monter un escalier qui n'en finit pas et l'examinateur a décidé d'augmenter la cadence. Gon et Killua décident de faire la course de leur côté, Leorio lui court maintenant torse nu avec sa cravate, attaché a son cou, vole au vent dans son dos. Kurapika lui demande gentiment s'il va bien et le grand brun lui répond que oui, qu'il avait compris qu'il pouvait continuer de courir s'il ne s'occupait pas d'avoir l'air ridicule ou non, ce qui fait rire gentiment Gohan et Kurapika qui regarde Leorio courir encore plus vite. Kurapika en fait de même et se retrouve pantalon et un t-shirt à manche long blanc, il se tourne vers Gohan et lui demande s'il va bien lui aussi " Oh ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'une promenade de santé pour moi, regarde, je ne sue même pas haha " annonce t-il haut et fort tout en rigolant, pourtant ce qu'il dit est vrai, il a l'habitude de volé de planète en planète alors ça, ce n'est vraiment rien. Les 2 rejoignent Leorio et Kurapika lui demande si c'est vraiment pour l'argent qu'il veut devenir Hunter, qu'il sait que ce n'est pas vraiment la vraie bonne raison.

" Toi et ta logique... " râle Leorio sans les regarder.

Kurapika reste silencieux tout d'un coup et regard Leorio et Gohan, chacun à leur tour. _' Dois-je leur dire ? Je ne les connais pas depuis longtemps...mais... j'ai comme l'impression que bizarrement je peux leur faire confiance... '_ Kurapika prend une grande inspiration et dit enfin " Les yeux écarlates, c'est pour ça que les Kuruta ont été visés. " Leorio le regarde choqué et Gohan lui ne comprend pas ce qu'ils peuvent bien ce dire mais il sait que sait quelque chose de grave. " Nous, les Kuruta, sommes connus pour nos yeux écarlates... Quand nos émotions nous submergent, nos yeux virent au rouge, comme le feu. Et ces yeux dans cet état, sont considérés comme l'une des sept plus belles couleurs au monde. Ils se vendent une fortune au marché noir. " Gohan sert des poings et grince des dents, il sent que cette histoire ne va pas lui plaire.

" Et c'est pour ça que la Brigade Fantôme vous a attaquez ? " demande Leorio.

" Ils ont pris chaque œil sur les corps de mes semblables. Je peux encore entendre leurs cris d'agonies." dit douloureusement Kurapika, les images du massacre lui revenant en tête, il secoue la tête pour se reprendre et dit avec détermination " Je souhaite avant tout capturer la Brigade Fantôme! Et leur réclamer ensuite tous les yeux de mes compagnons ! "

" Excusez-moi mais... ce sont qui la Brigade fantôme " demande Gohan à ses amis qui le regardent avec choc.

" Sérieusement ? Tu ne les connais pas ? Tu as vécu où pendant tout ce temps ? Dans une île déserte ? " demande Leorio . _' Ils sont pourtant connus dans le monde entier... tu es vraiment bizarre Gohan '._

Le demi-saiyan se met à rire _' C'est ironique, tu es si près de la vérité '_ , il se frotte l'arrière de la tête tout en répondant " Et bien...en quelque sorte oui ".

" En gros ce sont une bande de voleurs qui prend tout ce qui leur plaît, même si pour cela ils doivent tués des gens, à ce que j'ai appris sa leur plaît même de faire sa et ensuite ils revendent tous aux marchés noirs pour les plus offrants " explique Kurapika à son ami.

" Et c'est pour ça que tu veux devenir Hunter ? " demande Gohan à Kurapika. _' Qu'elle bande d'enfoirer...si je les retrouve je leur ferais payer pour ce qu'ils ont osé faire à Kurapika et sa famille mais aussi à toutes les autres personnes... '._

" Ouais, si je suis sous contrat pour de riches clients, j'aurais accès aux informations du marché noir. "

" Mais tu devras faire une croix sur ta fierté et devenir le genre de Hunter que tu méprises !" dit calmement Leorio en sueur.

" La perte de ma fierté n'est rien comparée aux souffrances que mon clan a endurées " répond fermement le blondinet.

Un silence pesant c'est installé jusqu'à ce que Gohan prenne la parole " C'est beau et triste à la fois ce que tu dis " les deux autres le regardent et attendent la suite " Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta famille et je suis désolé pour ce dont tu es devenu. Je ne suis pas là pour juger tes actions et te dire quoi faire, sache juste que la vengeance n'amène rien de bon et que la haine attire la haine, la violence attire la violence... " dit tristement Gohan, Kurapika lui reste emmurée dans le silence et court en regardant loin devant, le regard perdu.

Soudain Leorio prend la parole et dit " Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de noble cause. "

" Hein ? " disent en chœur Gohan et Kurapika.

" Mon but est vraiment pour l'argent après tout "

" Ne mens pas " répond Kurpaika.

" Je ne mens pas! " rétorque l'homme torse nu.

" Ne me dis pas que tu crois vraiment que tu pourras acheter tout ce que tu veux avec de l'argent ? "

" Si ! Si tu y mets le prix, tu n'achètes pas seulement les trésors et les rêves, mais aussi la vie des gens " dit déterminé Leorio.

Gohan lui écoute la conversation et trouve cette façon de pensé vraiment triste, pour lui l'argent et le pouvoir donne l'illusion du bonheur mais on n'est jamais pleinement satisfait, on veut toujours plus et on en aura jamais assez.

" Retire ça, Leorio ! " beugle Kurapika " Si tu insultes les Kuruta, je ne te le pardonnerai pas! "

" Pourquoi ? Je dis la vérité. Si j'avais eu de l'argent, mes amis ne seraient pas morts! " dit Leorio, une expression de souffrance et de tristesse sur le visage.

" Comment sont-ils morts ? " demande Gohan, si Leorio le dit, il se sentira plus léger.

" Une maladie ? " demande à son tour Kurapika.

" C'était une maladie curable... Mais le problème était le prix de l'opération. J'étais naïf! Je pensais pouvoir devenir médecin... Je voulais soigner les enfants qui étaient atteints de la même maladie, et être capable de leur dire que c'était gratuit ! Et j'aurais aussi pu le dire aux parents. C'était mon rêve ... " Des larmes commence à se former aux coins des yeux de Leorio et de Gohan qui trouve cette histoire bouleversante. " Quelle blague. Mais pour devenir médecin, il faut encore plus d'argent ! Vous comprenez . Le monde tourne autour de l'argent... Alors il m'en faut! ".

Gohan est vraiment touché par le but de son ami et lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui dit en séchant d'un révère du poignet les larmes qui menacent de tomber " C'est une noble cause Leorio, je suis de tout cœur avec toi et je suis sur que tu y parviendras ."

Leorio sent une douce chaleur dans son cœur, beaucoup de personnes se sont moqué de lui, lui disant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à devenir médecin mais Gohan lui, le croît et le soutien de tout son cœur " Tch " Il lève la tête vers ses deux amis avec un regard déterminé " Évidemment que j'y arriverais. " proclame-t-il avant de courir plus vite.

Kurapika rit d'un rire léger et Gohan lui le regarde avancé tout en pensant _' Tu y arriveras Leorio, j'en suis certains et si l'argent te manque je ferais en sorte que tu en es...mais tu ne seras jamais que ce n'est moi qui te le donnes...les personnes comme toi ne veule pas de l'aide de leurs amis, surtout quand c'est question argent...'_

Gon et Killua les rejoignent finalement tout en disant " On part devant Kurapika, Gohan tu fais la course avec nous ? " demande Gon, le Saiyan accepte sur-le-champ, ce changé les esprits avec une petite course lui feront du bien.

" Tu nous rattrapera plus tard, l'ancien " dit Killua à Leorio qui s'énerve dans la seconde.

" Je ne suis pas vieux ! Je suis un adolescent comme vous les gars ! " Ses 4 amis se gèlent sur place, abasourdie par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre. _' Hein ? Sérieux ? Je lui donnais limite la trentaine... '_ pense Gohan avant qui a une grosse goute de sueur derrière la tête, et commence à courir plus vite avec ses deux plus jeunes amis.

Sur la route, Killua ce plein de la facilité de l'examen et Gohan est d'accord avec lui. Gon demande alors à Killua pourquoi il veut devenir Hunter, il lui répond qu'il n'est pas vraiment intéressé à devenir Hunter, qu'il avait entendu dire que c'était un examen difficile et qu'il voulait le tenter mais qu'au final, il est déçu " Et toi Gohan ? " demande Gon aux plus âgés de leur groupe de trois.

" Pour les mêmes raisons que Killua, et toi Gon ? "

" Eh bien en fait... Mon père est Hunter, alors je veux devenir Hunter, comme mon père. " Gohan trouve cela adorable, la plupart des jeunes ne veulent pas ressembler à leurs parents mais lui oui, Gohan lui-même a toujours voulu suivre les traces de Beerus-aniki et Whis-onii-san.

" Hmm... Quel genre de Hunter est ton père ? " demande Killua, en évitant des personnes écroulés sur les marches des escaliers.

" Je ne sais pas " répond Gon comme si de rien n'était.

Killua se met à rire gentiment avant de lui dire " C'est un peu bizarre. Parce que tu veux être comme ton père, mais tu ne sais rien à son sujet ? "

" J'ai été élevé par Mito-san, alors je n'ai vu mon père que en photo. "

" Qui est Mito-san ? " demande Gohan, se sentent dans cette situation proche de Gon, lui non plus ne connaît pas sa vraie famille mais comparé à Gon, il n'a aucune photo, rien qui pourrait l'aider a savoir qui sont ses vrais parents.

" Ma tante Mito. Quand mon père avait 12 ans, il a participé à l'Examen de Hunter, il l'a réussi et est devenu Hunter puis il a quitté l'île. Je veux trouver la raison qu'il l'a poussé à vouloir devenir Hunter plutôt que d'être avec moi. "

Les 2 autres restes silencieux et continue de courir. _' Les parents peuvent être cruelles parfois, si j'avais un enfant je ne le laisserais jamais tout seul, je ferais tous pour qu'il soit heureux et en bonne santé... je me demande si les miens m'ont cherché. Peut-être sont-ils morts ? Peut-être ai-je été abandonné ? Tant de questions qui n'auront jamais de réponses... '_ pense le brun en soupirant.

Ils aperçoivent finalement la lumière aux bouts des escaliers, la sortie est devant leurs yeux. Gon et Killua tapent un sprint pour être le premier à arrivée et Gohan les suit amusé derrière, l'examinateur se retourne à peine pour pouvoir voir les candidats qu'ils restent quand les deux jeunes de 12 ans le dépassent avec le grand brun juste derrière qui les a gentiment laissé gagner. Les deux cette chamaille pour savoir qui a gagné et annonce à Gohan qu'il doit leurs payés leurs repas.

" Ah désolé mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, il va falloir vous débrouiller autrement hé hé " annonce le saiyan en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

" Heiiin ? Mais ce n'est pas juste Gohan, tu nous dois un repas à moi et Gon " proclame Killua en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

" Hai hai, quand j'aurais de l'argent je vous emmènerais dans un restaurant et vous commanderez ce que vous voulez ".

" YATTAAAAA " crie de joie Gon qui enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Gohan tout en sautillant sur place, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel sur Gohan " Oooooh, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais une queue, elle est toute douce " dit Gon en prenant délicatement la queue de singe de Gohan. La curiosité le piquant, Killua fait de même et demande à Gohan si c'est normale qu'il en soit une.

" Et bien a ce que mon dit Aniki et Onii-san tout le monde dans ma famille en ont une ", _' Même si je ne connais pas ma famille mais tous les Saiyan ont une queue de singe à ce qu'ils mon dit.'_ Il laisse les jeunes adolescents à leur découverte et se tourne vers l'examinateur. " Ah, dite Satotsu-san, c'est ici qu'aura lieu la seconde phase de l'examen ? ".

" Non, on a encore un bout de chemin à faire. "

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **A suivre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 3.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je vais faire un mélange entre les versions de HxH 1999 et 2011.**

 **Les univers et personnages de Hxh et Dbz ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Les autres participants finissent pas arrivés et Kurapika et Leorio rejoignent leurs amis, le brouillard se dissipe un peu et ils découvrent une grande forêt qui a l'air sombre et hostile. Satotsu la présente comme étant Les marécages de Numelle qui est aussi connu sous le nom de " Nids des escrocs ", ils doivent là traverser pour atteindre la 2ème phase de l'examen, il leur dit d'être prudent car les animaux dedans aiment la chair humaine et que s'ils se font leurrer, ils sont morts. _' Enfin quelque chose qui a l'air intéressent '_ pense Gohan. La porte derrière eux se referme laissant les derniers participants bloqués derrière et éliminé de l'examen.

" Ne le laissez pas vous berner ! " Hurle une voix sur le côter, un homme égratigné sort et pointe Satotsu du doigt en disant qu'il n'est pas le vrai examinateur et que c'est lui le vrai, il tire alors le bras d'une espèce d'homme singe avec la tête de Satotsu. Tout le monde regarde la scène en esclaffement de surprise " Ce gars-là, compte se débarrasser de tous les candidats ! " Pointe-t-il du doigt Satotsu qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Beaucoup commence à douter de Satotsu, Gohan lui, vérifie les Ki des deux personnes. _' Le nouvel arrivant est le faux, il doit être un animal dans ce cas '_. Il allait prévenir le groupe quand plusieurs cartes se plantent dans le torse de l'homme prétendant être le vrai examinateur qui tombe raide mort et Satotsu qui les arêtes d'une main.

Un ricanement se soulève de la foule et le roux joue avec ses cartes tout en disant satisfait de son acte " Je vois, je vois... On est fixés comme ça... Celui-là est le vrai. " Le singe qui était allongé par terre se relève et fuit en direction de la forêt, Gohan lui fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant pas les méthodes du clown. " Les examinateurs sont des hunters sélectionnés par un jury pour exercer cette fonction sans être payé. N'importe quel Hunter, peu importe son rang, aurait été capable de stopper cette attaque. "

Satotsu ferme les yeux et répond de façon neutre. " Je devrais prendre ça comme un compliment. Cependant, encore une attaque de ce genre, et peu importe la raison, je ferais un rapport concernant une agression envers un examinateur. Et tu seras immédiatement disqualifié. Est-ce clair ? "

" Hai, hai " répond Hisoka, des vautours atterrissent et commencent à dévorer le corps de l'homme-singe mort. Satotsu les met en garde une dernière fois avant de se mettre en route pour la suite de l'examen.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Le groupe court maintenant dans un marécage ou la brume devient de plus en plus épaisse, Killua sent que quelque chose va se passer avec Hisoka et presse Gon de devoir aller en tête du groupe, le petit brun accepte et prévient Kurapika et Leorio qu'il passe devant, le blond leur répond qu'ils se retrouveront à l'arrivée. Pendant que les 2 plus jeunes partent devant, Kurapika se demande enfin. " Oh faite... Où est passé Gohan ? "

" HEIN ? Tu veux dire qu'il s'est déjà perdu ? L'imbécile ! "

Gohan lui de son coté, c'est élevé au-dessus de la forêt et cherche avec son Ki l'énergie des participants, il y en a déjà plusieurs qui se sont effacés. _' Surement déjà morts '_ pense le jeune Dieu. Il descend pour constater qu'un groupe a péri sous des champignons. _' Trop tard pour eux '_ , il s'avance vers un autre groupe et les trouve endormies, Gohan amasse les personnes pour faire en sortes qu'ils se touchent tous et ils les téléportent au début de l'examen, devant l'ascenseur _' Oh moins comme ça ils ne se feront pas dévorés et ils pourront rentrer chez eux '_. Il se téléporte dans la forêt et voit un oiseau qui imite la voix de Satotsu, plusieurs énergies le suivent vers une falaise, Gohan vole vite vers la falaise et attrape aux vols plusieurs personnes tombées dans le piège.

" A...arigato, jeune homme " dit l'un des participants.

" De rien, je vais vous ramener au début de l'examen, vous n'êtes pas encore prêt à le passé. Préparez-vous mieux la prochaine fois " dit Gohan en se téléportant encore une fois près de l'ascenseur, ils y déposent les ex participants qui le remercient chaleureusement avant de repartir. _' Tant que je serais là, je ferais en sorte que le moins de personnes meurt '_ affirmé mentalement Gohan.

Il vole tranquillement quand il aperçoit Gon et Killua courir tranquillement quand il sent une énergie plus loin, camoufler dans le sol, le sol se fissure et les deux enfants commencent à tomber dans le trou ou une immense grenouille attend la bouche grande ouverte pour avaler ses proies mais le saiyan réussit à les attraper juste à temps.

" GOHAN " crie joyeusement Gon et Killua , agrippant le cou du brun pour ne pas tomber, malgré qu'ils sont sécurisement plaqués contre son torse par ses bras musclés.

" Vous allez bien ? " demande Gohan tout en observant ses deux amis pour vérifiés qu'ils n'est aucunes blessures, un soupire de soulagement échappe ses lèvres quand il en aperçoit aucune. Soudain la langue de la grenouille s'enroule autour d'une cheville de Gohan et le tire vers la grenouille. " Accrochez-vous bien " les deux jeunes adolescents sert leurs étreinte sur le jeune Saiyan et Gohan lève un bras, ouvre sa main et une petite boule de Ki s'abat à toute vitesse sur la grosse grenouille qui la tue sur le coup dans une grande explosion qui fait s'élever de la poussière et des morceaux d'arbres et de rochés voler à plusieurs mètres plus loin.

" Su...sugoiiii " dit Gon dans un souffle " In...incroyable " fait de même Killua, les deux jeunes n'avaient jamais vu une attaque pareil " Ne ne Gohan comment tu fais ça ? " demande Gon tout excité.

" Secret de famille " dit Gohan avec un petit clin d'œil et un sourire en coin, il dépose ses amis au sol et s'envole pour aider d'autres participant, il tombe sur Leorio et Kurapika qui on réussit à s'échapper d'une immense tortue qui a étrangement des fraises sur sa carapace, il décide donc de partir plus loin voir si on a besoin de son aide ailleurs.

Pendant ce temps, Kurapika et Leorio continue de courir quand il croise malheureusement le chemin de Hisoka, entourés de plusieurs personnes avant de tous les tués de façon plutôt élégante. Le rouquin se retourne alors et demande au blond et au brun s'ils veulent bien jouer à un jeu et s'avance vers eux.

Kurapika explique à Leorio cas son signal ils vont courir dans des directions opposées, ils attendent de longues secondes avant que Kurapika donne le signal et les 2 s'enfuient. Hisoka lui sourit de satisfactions, ses proies sont bien astucieuses mais pour sa grande surprise, Leorio reviens sur ses pas voulant en découdre avec lui, même s'il sait que c'est un combat perdu d'avance.

Leorio s'élance vers lui pour lui donner un coup de bâton mais Hisoka disparaît au dernier moment et va pour attaquer lui aussi le médecin quand il reçoit en pleine figure le flotteur de la canne à pêche de Gon. Hisoka trouve que le petit a du potentiel et que son arme est intéressante, il s'avance vers lui tout en lui demandant de lui montrer sa canne quand Leorio se remet à l'attaquer mais finalement se prend un gros coup de poing sur la joue qui le met K.O.

Gon en profite aussi pour sauté sur le clown mais le roux disparaît " Tu es venue pour sauver ton ami ? Quel bon garçon " Il apparaît et disparaît sans que Gon ne n'arrive à lui donner un seul coup. " Et cette expression... Magnifique... Vraiment magnifique. " dit-il calmement en s'avançant vers Gon tout en évitant ses attaques " Je suis excité maintenant... " Gon fait un écran de poussière et l'attaque par-derrière mais Hisoka l'agrippe fermement par la gorge, le jeune enfant ce débat du mieux qu'il peut mais en vain. Hisoka glousse sous l'expression et la détresse de Gon et dit sadiquement " Comme c'est merveilleux... J'aime vraiment cette expression. "

" Je te conseille de le lâcher immédiatement si tu ne veux pas mourir ici et maintenant " annonce une sombre voix derrière lui, il lâche Gon qui s'écroule au sol, il tousse et a du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Le clown se retourne pour apercevoir Gohan qui lui lance un regard noir, Gon lève la tête pour voir son ami qui est normalement jovial, avoir une expression qui lui donne des frissons de terreur dans le dos. Il est encore plus effrayé par son ami que par le roux qui l'étranglait il y a seulement quelques secondes, il se dégage de Gohan quelque chose de puissant et d'effrayant.

" Oh, Gohan-kun...ne me regarde pas comme ça...je n'en peux plus..." dit Hisoka d'une voix tremblante, sa respiration devient de plus en plus rapide et il finit par tomber à genoux sous tant de puissance et de froideur. Gohan et Gon se regardent avant d'avoir une goutte de sueur coulant le long de leurs nuques. " N'ayez craint, je ne tuerai pas votre ami. Il a réussi. ", _' Réussie quoi ? '_ ce demande les deux bruns. " Oui, vous avez réussi aussi. " Il tourne son regardé vers Gon tout en lui souriant " Grandis et devient un bon Hunter " Il se tourne vers le jeune Saiyan et commence à lui dire d'une voix mielleuse " Et toi Gohan-kun ..." Une sonnerie de téléphone l'interrompt, il décroche et une voix robotisée lui demande de revenir près de la zone du deuxième tour. " Ok, j'arrive tout de suite " Il se lève et commence à partir " C'est toujours bien d'avoir des amis " Il place Leroio sur son épaule et se retourne vers eux " Vous retrouverez votre chemin seul, non . " Le plus jeune hoche de la tête " Bon garçon " Il jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui et fait un clin d'œil à Gohan. " Au fait m'appelle Hisoka, n'oublie pas mon nom, Boy " et il disparaît dans la brume.

" ... C'est moi où il flirtait avec moi là ? " demande Gohan aux jeune brun, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça, ils ou elles étaient trop effrayés par son statut de Dieu et de sa puissance. Cela le fait légèrement rougir de gène, il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, Beerus et Whis ne sont pas du tout le genre " Romantique " et avoir une ou un amoureux dans leurs vies. Au début de son adolescence ils lui ont quand même expliqué en gros ce que c'est que la puberté chez les Saiyans et qu'il doit faire attention à ses hormones, surtout les soirs de pleine lune où il sera à son maximum. D'ailleurs, la première fois où il a été " en rute ", ses deux grands frères et lui ont LA conversation, ce qu'est en gros le sexe sans entrer dans les détails, la masturbation, comment se protéger et tous ça car le pauvre Gohan ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour ce calmé. Rien que d'y repenser le jeune Dieu se met à rire en revoyant les têtes de Beerus et Whis qui étaient rouge pivoine.

" Je pense...effrayant " répond Gon, juste imaginé Hisoka en train de draguer et faire des avances lui donnent des frissons d'effroi dans le dos, pauvre Gohan qui est dans le collimateur de ce clown.

" GON, GOHAN, VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ? " crie Kurapika qui court vers eux.

Plus loin, Killua se demande où ont bien pu passes ses amis, l'examinateur regarde sa montre, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du temps.

Les 3 retardataires courent en suivant la direction que Gon leurs donnes en suivant l'odeur du parfum de Leorio.

" Dites, Kurapika, Gohan... que voulait dire Hisoka quand il a dit que nous avions réussi ? "

" ... Hisoka se comportait comme un juge ." Réponds Kurapika à son jeune ami.

" Un juge ? "

" Ouais, il doit avoir ses propres critères pour évaluer la puissance. " Rétorque Gohan.

" Mhmm, il est possible qu'il ait déterminé la force de chaque candidat. Apparemment, toi, Gohan et Leorio avez rempli ses critères. "

" Je vois, mais j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. " Dit Gon.

" Tu ne l'avais pas touché la première fois ? " Demande Kurapika .

" C'est seulement parce que je l'ai pris par surprise, d'ailleurs, Leorio aussi a réussi, même s'il a perdu..."

" Peut-être qu'il a senti que vous aviez des points en communs. "

" Des points communs ? " Questionne Gon et Gohan en même temps.

" Je doute sérieusement que Hisoka puisse se qualifier pour devenir Hunter. Cependant, je dois admettre qu'il m'a impressionné avec son agilité surhumaine et sa technique élégante. C'est assez commun que ceux qui possèdent des pouvoirs spéciaux soient attirés par ceux qui ont un don unique. Surement que l'instinct et l'expérience d'Hisoka lui ont dit que vous aviez la capacité et le potentiel pour devenir Hunters. Vous tuez maintenant serait du gâchis... C'était son point de vue... Oh, désolé... C'était un peu osé de ma part ? " demande Kurapika après toute cette explication, Gohan comprend son point de vue et commence à voir les similitudes que lui et Hisoka on en commun comme par exemple le combat.

" Non... Mais, à ce moment-là, j'étais excité. J'étais si effrayé que j'ai voulu m'enfuir mais je n'ai pas pu mais en même temps, j'étais excité. C'est étrange hein ? " demande tout sourire Gon.

Gohan se met à rire, qui auraient cru qu'il y aurait des personnes avec des ressemblances aux Saiyan ? " Pas tellement Gon, moi-même je suis à peu près comme ça. Rien n'est plus excitant que de trouver un adversaire plus fort que soi et de vouloir le dépasser, de toujours vouloir aller plus loin... c'est comme ça que moi et ma famille somme. "

" Gohan... tu ressembles à Hisoka comme ça tu sais ? " Pointe Gon à son ami qui faillit trébucher sur le coup.

" Oh au fait tu ne croiras jamais ça Kurapika, Hisoka faisait dû rendre dedans à Gohan, c'était effrayant " explique Gon ce qui s'est passé avant à Kurapika. Gohan se met à rougir légèrement à ce souvenir et Kurapika se met à rire de bon cœur en taquinant lui aussi Gohan et ils arrivent enfin pile à temps au lieu de la deuxième épreuve.

Ils cherchent Leorio mais ne le trouvent nulle part, Hisoka leurs pointes alors du doigt où se trouve leur ami et ils se précipitent vers lui, inquiet pour le grand brun à lunettes, Gon lui demande si tout va bien et le médecin explique qu'il ne se souvient plus très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé, les 3 ce mette d'accord pour ne rien dire à Leorio, Killua vient les rejoindre et Satotsu demande l'attention de tout le monde.

" Le deuxième tour de l'examen se déroulera ici, dans le bois de Biska. Sur ce, j'y vais. Bonne continuation à tous. " dit-il avant de partir dans les bois. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrent sur une grande villa avec aux fonds, un grand homme et une femme plutôt habillé légèrement, leur parlé.

" Que tous les candidats ayant réussi le premier tour entre. " Tous les qualifiés entre et contemple le grand jardin qui a plein de poste de travail pour la cuisine " Bienvenue, je suis Menchi, l'examinateur du deuxième tour."

" Et moi Buhara, l'autre examinateur" dit le grand homme derrière elle, soudain un gros grognement de ventre se fait entendre. Tous les candidats cherchent d'où cela provient, le jeune Dieu lui regarde son ventre tout en pensant _' Non...sa ne peut pas être moi... j'ai faim mais ce bruit-là est trop faible pour que sa soi moi. '_

L'examinatrice se retourne vers son compagnon et dit en rigolant " Tu dois avoir faim ".

" Je meurs de faim... " Ronchonne le plus grand.

La femme se lève et annonce en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. " Par conséquent, le deuxième tour concerne...la cuisine ! " finit-elle en les pointant du doigt.

" YAHOOOOOOOOOOO " hurle en joie Gohan. " Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier, je meurs de faim... Cette épreuve tombe vraiment à pic " Commence t-il déjà a bavé, s'imaginant les plats qu'il devra manger, si l'épreuve est de celui qui mangera le plus, il est certain que ce sera lui qui gagnera. " Mademoiselle, qu'allons-nous devoirs mangés ? " demande-t-il, ses yeux noirs brillant de mille feux avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde le regarde. Il détourne la tête en posant une main sur son visage pour cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues, honteux de s'être enflammé devant tout le monde pour de la nourriture... mais il y peut rien s'il aime manger, il est un Saiyan après tous et habité avec Beerus et Whis qui aiment la nourriture plus que tous n'arrangent pas les choses.

L'examinatrice rigole de l'enthousiasme et de la gêne de ce jeune brun mais il va tomber de haut... " Calme ta joie jeune homme, c'est vous qui allez devoir nous préparer un plat qui ravira nos palais. "

Gohan se gèle sur place à cette annonce "On ne doit pas manger ? ... on ne mange pas ? " Dit faiblement Gohan, les larmes aux yeux. Gon enroule ses bras autour de son ami, Killua et Kurapika lui tapotent le dos et la tête pendant que Leorio lui essaie de le consoler. Les autres candidats ce plaigne à l'examinatrice où essaie de ne pas rigoler du pauvre brun qui déprime de ne pas pouvoir se remplir le ventre.

Un candidat demande alors ce qu'ils vont devoir cuisiner, Buhara se lève et annonce que l'ingrédient a cuisinée sera le porc " Vous pouvez choisir n'importe quelle espèce de porc du bois de Biska. Vous devez utiliser les installations de cuisine d'ici pour préparer le porc, et vous réussirez uniquement si nous trouvons ça délicieux tous les deux. "

" Mais nous jugeons bien plus que le goût. Ne sous-estimez pas la cuisine, compris . Quand nous n'aurons, tous les deux plus faim, l'épreuve sera terminée. " dit la jeune femme, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Un candidat répond en bougeant la main " Compris, compris. Allez faite-nous commencer. "

Tout le monde ce rut dehors et parte chasser le porc dans la forêt, Gohan et ses amis cherchent eux aussi et Gon en trouve finalement, ils sont énormes, ont un grand groin et son carnivore. Le troupeau de porcs a remarqué les intrus et les charge ce qui mette en fuite le groupe d'amis vers les autres candidats qui fuit eux aussi mais se font charger par les gros animaux. Gohan saute sur la tête de l'animal et lui donne un petit coup sur le dessus de la tête qui tue l'animal sur le coup " OIIII, SON POINT FAIBLE C'EST LE FRONT " Prévient le Saiyan à ses amis mais sa voix porte tellement que tous les candidats autour ont entendu. Un vrai carnage s'ensuit donc et tout le monde ramène son porc pour le cuisiner.

Les candidats allument leur fourneau, embrochent le porc et le font cuire, Gohan arrive fièrement devant les juges et pose son gros porc cuit. Buhara mange avec bon cœur et dit que c'est bon, l'examinatrice elle ne prend même pas la peine d'y gouter et recale Gohan. Il part bouder dans un coin et regarde les autres préparés leurs porcs ou se font aussi recaler par la jeune femme quand un ÉNORME grognement se fait entendre et stop tout le monde dans leurs cuissons. L'examinatrice demande à son ami si c'est bien son ventre qui vient de gargouiller mais Gohan lève la main, gêner et rougissant, cachant son visage en regardant le sol qui devient très intéressent tout en disant " Euh... enfaite c'était mon ventre...je vous avais prévenu que j'étais affamé. "

L'examinatrice prise de pitié pour le jeune homme l'autorise à aller chasser dans la forêt de la nourriture pour lui-même et de le mangé rapidement. Le jeune Dieu bondit sur ses jambes et court à toute vitesse chassé et pêché de la nourriture. Il revient 10 minutes plus tard avec sur chaque main un porc et caler sous les bras la queue d'énormes poissons qui traine derrière.

" Oh Gohan, c'est gentil d'avoir ramené autant de viande pour tout le monde, je n'osais pas le dire mais je commence à avoir faim moi aussi " dit Gon, ravie que le Saiyan est pensé à eux.

Gohan de son côté n'ose même pas dire la vérité, qu'enfaite toute cette nourriture est pour lui tout seul " Euh...oui...oui, bien sur que j'ai pensé à vous " dit Gohan en lâchant ses proies par terre et se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Leorio l'approche et lui dit discrètement " En Fait c'était juste pour toi, avoue." Ne sachant pas mentir, le brun hoche la tête de haut en bas " Bah, merci quand même Gohan, je pense qu'on est plusieurs à avoir faim, regarde " Montre t-il du doigt les candidats recalés qui lorgnent sur ses prises. Le dieu pousse un profond soupire avant d'invités tous les recalés à les rejoindre dans leur pique-nique improvisé, les recalés forment plusieurs groupes et se divisent les taches pour que tous aillent plus vite, un certain temps plus tard, une délicieuse odeur chatouille les narines de Gohan,il prend une assiette et s'installe aux côtés de ses amis, il cache son désarroi du mieux qu'il peut car c'est certainement pas avec le peu de nourriture qu'il a qu'il va réussir à calmer son ventre. Il tape dans ses mains en criant " BONNE APPÉTIT " avant de ce jeté sur le contenue de son assiette et fini tous en quelques secondes.

" Wow, je n'avais jamais vu personne mangée aussi vite... " dit Leorio qui s'est arrêté de manger sous le choc.

" Gohan tu devrais faire attention à tes manières, tu donnes le mauvais exemple aux autres " gronde gentiment Kurapika, lui il a été élevé par ses parents strictement, toujours avoir de bonne manière et de parler correctement.

" Oh Gomen, j'essayerais de faire plus attention la prochaine fois " dit le jeune Saiyan en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et en faisant son sourire qu'il tient de son père. Il se sent honteux, Whis lui a pourtant appris les bonnes manières mais quand le jeune brun a vraiment faim, il se jette sur sa nourriture, il n'y peut rien, c'est dans sa nature. Il regarde les autres candidats et certains ne veulent même pas le regarder mangé sous peine de leurs couper l'appétit, il ne remarque que maintenant que Hisoka et l'homme aux torses et au visage percé se sont installés pas loin d'eux. Le rouquin lui lance un regard charmeur avant de prendre avec une fourchette un bon morceau de viande qu'il dirige vers sa bouche et stop a quelque centimètre avant de fixer Gohan dans les yeux, le jeune Saiyan penche la tête en arquant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. _' Qu'est ce que Hisoka peut bien avoir en tête ? '_ ce demande t-il. Hisoka lui fait un sourire un coin avant de mettre le morceau de viande dans sa bouche et du mangé de façon plutôt érotique en faisant des va-et-vient et certaines choses avec sa langue, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Gohan qui pique un fard monstrueux et détourne le regard sous le ricanement de Hisoka, fière de lui d'avoir embarrassé le jeune brun.

" Oi Oi, je crois que tu as un ticket avec ce clown " dit en plaisantant Leorio tout en plaçant son bras sur les larges épaules de Gohan.

" Je dirais plutôt qu'il le taquine... " dit Killua, posant son assiette avec dégout, ce clown lui a coupé l'appétit et il n'apprécie pas comment Hisoka regarde son ami.

" Ou les deux... " finit Kurapika, certains enfants taquinent les personnes qu'ils aiment car ils ne savent pas comment faire pour que l'autre les remarque, mais du côté de Hisoka, il ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Le roux attire déjà l'intention et il le sait lui-même.

Buhara se tape le ventre tout en disant dans un soupir de satisfaction " J'ai bien mangé ! J'ai plus faim ! "

" Ouais, je n'ai plus faim non plus. Donc, aucun qualifié. " Annonce Menchi en se levant, les mains sur les hanches et le visage sévère et désapprobateur. " C'est terminé ! "

Tout le groupe stop leur pique-nique par cette annonce soudaine, s'en suit alors sur une confrontation entre les candidats qui ne trouve cela pas juste et l'examinatrice qui campe sur ses positions et leur explique qu'ils n'ont fait aucun effort etc. Un des candidats essaye même de s'en prendre aux examinateurs mais ce fait frappé par Buhara, tout ça allait finir par un combat quand un dirigeable survole la zone d'examen où ils sont et d'une voix qui leurs dits " Ceci dit, ce serait exagéré de faire échouer tous les candidats. "

" C'est le sigle de la Confédération des Hunters ! C'est le comité des examinateurs ? " dit l'un des candidats qui n'en croit pas ses yeux.

Un vieil homme saute du dirigeable et atterrit dans un écran de poussière sans une égratignure devant eux, Gohan jauge cette personne avec son Ki et est très content et excité quant au niveau qu'a ce vieil homme _' Il est fort...beaucoup plus fort que les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer sur cette planète jusqu'à maintenant._ ' Ce vieil homme est chauve avec juste une longue queue-de-cheval sur le sommet de son crâne, de longs sourcils, de long lobe d'oreilles percer par deux boucles d'oreilles pour chaque lobe, une moustache et une longue barbe blanche avec les pointes noires. Il porte un haut blanc et bleu avec de longue et large manche, un pantalon souple blanc, des chaussettes et des sandales plutôt étranges aux pieds.

" C..c'est qui ce vieux ? " demande l'un des candidats.

" Le président du comité des examinateurs. C'est lui qui est responsable de l'examen d'Hunter... Président Netero." Présente Menchi.

" Eh bien, je travaille dans l'ombre, j'agis seulement quand il y a un problème, comme maintenant. " Explique Neteo calmement " Donc, Menchi-kun...tu as disqualifié tous les candidats car tu désapprouves leur aversion à essayer de nouvelles choses ? " demande-t-il en lorgnant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui n'y prête même pas attention. _' J'ai l'impression d'avoir connu quelqu'un comme ça, mais qui... '_ ce demande Gohan en cherchant dans sa mémoire mais rien ne lui revient.

" Non... J'ai perdu mon sang-froid quand un des candidats a insulté les Hunters Gourmets et j'ai rendu l'examen plus dur que nécessaire. " Explique Menchi aux vieil homme.

" Autrement dit, tu comprends bien que cet examen est inadéquate. "

" Oui, quand il s'agit de la cuisine, je perds le contrôle. Je ne suis pas qualifiée pour être examinateur. Je renonce à être examinateur, refaites le deuxième tour, s'il vous plaît ! " demande avec détermination la jeune femme.

" Mais il sera difficile de trouver un autre examinateur dans un temps aussi court. "

" Toutes mes excuses... " dit Menchi en se courbant légèrement.

" Très bien. Que dis-tu de cela ? " dit Netero en levant un doigt. " J'aimerais que tu continues à être examinateur mais tu devras également participer à ta nouvelle épreuve. Est-ce acceptable ? " demande sagement Netero a Menchi, la jeune femme a beau être jeune, avoir un tempérament de feu et être Hunter depuis pas longtemps mais elle mérite quand même une nouvelle chance et puis c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprends " Je suis sûr que ça aidera les candidats à accepter les résultats ".

" C'est vrai...alors la nouvelle épreuve sera des œufs à la coque ! "

" Des œufs à la coque ? " s'interroge Gohan à haute voix. _' J'ai déjà mangé des œufs mais il n'était pas terribles, fade et visqueux, Beerus a fait exploser la planète du cuisinier comme peine, je me demande quel goût aura cela.'_

" Président, pouvez-vous nous conduire à la ' Montagne-coupée-en-deux ' avec votre dirigeable ? " demande poliment Menchi en pointant l'engin volant.

" La ' Montagne-coupée-en-deux ', je comprends mieux. Bien sûr, je peux. " Réponds enthousiasmant Netero.

Ils arrivent tous aux nouveaux lieus de l'épreuve et Menchi leur expliquent en quoi elle consiste " Maintenant vous tous... Regardez en bas " Ils se penchent pour apercevoir une gigantesque toile d'araignée " Une toile d'aigle tarentule, regardez sous la toile. Ce sont des œufs d'aigle tarentule. "

" Les aigles-tarentules tissent leur toile dans de profonds ravins pour protéger leurs œufs des prédateurs. Cela fait de leurs œufs un des ingrédients les plus durs à obtenir. Ces œufs sont appelés " œufs de rêve ". " dit Netero.

" A...attendez...pas possible " dit l'un des candidats déjà terrifié à l'idée qui lui vient en tête.

" Bien sûr que ça l'est " dit Menchi avant de ce jeté dans le vide, elle s'accroche à un fil, attend et finalement saute en attrapant un œuf avant de tomber dans le vide, Gohan pose immédiatement 2 doigts sur son front, prêt à se téléporter en bas pour attraper Menchi mais une bourrasque de vent la fait remonter.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika et Leorio suivit de plusieurs personnes saute aux aussi et s'accrochent à des fils, Gohan lui aussi saute mais au lieu de s'accrocher, lui préfère flotter tranquillement dans les airs, attrape un œuf et remonte en faisant un clin d'œil à ses amis " On se retrouve en haut ", il remonte et donne son œuf à Menchi qui s'occupe de cuisiner. Netero dévisage le jeune homme tout en ce disant _' Oooh, voilà un candidat plutôt étrange, il n'utilise pas de Nen et il arrive pourtant à voler...Impressionnant '_. Gohan retourne vers le ravin et voit qu'un homme a sauté, il attrape un œuf et tombe dans le vide.

" Tch, quel idiot, il n'a pas attendu le courant d'air, il va mourir " dit Menchi.

Le demi-Saiyan pose ses doigts sur son front et se téléporte au fond du ravin et s'envole à grande vitesse et rattrape l'homme qui hurle de peur. Il remonte et dépose le candidat sur le sol, il s'apprête à faire un grand sermon quand d'autres personnes saute eux aussi, il refait de même et une fois ce petit monde en sécurité il crie de colère " BANDE D'IMBÉCILE, NON MAIS VOUS VOULEZ MOURIR OU QUOI ? REFLECHISSER AVANT DE FAIRE DES BÊTISES PAREIL, LA PROCHAINE FOIS JE NE SERAIS PAS LA POUR VOUS SAUVEZ" les pauvres victimes de son courroux le regardent terrifiées, il n'a même pas remarqué que des petits cailloux et poussière commencent à léviter autour de lui et qu'une auréole jaune commence a se former autour de lui.

Netero, Menchi, Buhara et les autres candidats qui n'ont pas sauté regarde le jeune Dieu la bouche grande ouverte, jamais ils n'ont vu un phénomène pareil . _' Incroyable...tout simplement incroyable...quelle puissance...quelle énergie... '_ pense Netero en caressant doucement sa longue barbe, il faut absolument qu'il discute avec ce brun, qu'il en sache plus car il se doute très bien que tout cela n'est pas dû au Nen.

Gohan arrive à se calmer pile au moment où ses amis remontent avec des œufs dans leurs mains, ils donnent tous leurs œufs à Menchi et attendent que cela cuise et mangent de bon cœur " TROP BOOON " crie Gohan avec des étoiles dans les yeux, les poils de sa queue de singe se dressent, la doublant de volume et elle remue dans tous les sens dû à l'excitation et son visage devient rouge de plaisir " Je n'est jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi délicieux " s'exclame-t-il, les autres qui en mangent hoche de la tête, d'accord avec les propos de Gohan " Il faudra absolument que je fasse gouté sa à Aniki, Onii- san, les Kai, Yuri et Zen-Kun " murmure-t-il en réfléchissant.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Les univers de Dbz et HxH ainsi que leurs personnages et histoires ne m'appartienne pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Netero les invitent tous a monté à bord du dirigeable et tous les candidats entrent dans une grande salle, Netero ce tiens aux côtés du petit bonhomme vert qui leur avaient donné leurs badges " Permettez-moi de me représenter à vous, les 44 participants restants. Je m'appelle Netero, Président du Comité des examinateurs de l'examen de Hunter cette année. "

" Je suis son secrétaire, Beans . " dit le petit bonhomme vert en se présentant.

" À la base, je n'étais pas censé me manifester avant la phase finale de l'examen, mais je suis venue plus tôt que prévu... "

Tous les candidats observent le vieil homme, tendues.

" Que j'aime cette tension dans l'air ! Donc tant qu'à faire, je vais vous accompagner pour le reste du voyage " annonce Netero en riant.

" Nous devrions arriver à notre destination demain matin vers 8 heures. Vous trouverez de quoi dîner dans le réfectoire " explique Beans calmement et en souriant aux candidats.

Un grognement de ventre se fait entendre pour approuver cette idée, Kurapika se tourne vers Gohan et lui demande d'une voix lasse " Tu as encore faim après tous ce que tu as mangé aujourd'hui Gohan-kun ? "

Le demi-Saiyan se gratte le bout du nez et dit tout en riant pour cacher son malaise " Eh bien...je suis un grand mangeur..."

" Sans déconner, tu as un trou noir à la place du ventre, ce n'est pas possible " dit confus Leorio tout en ce passant une main dans les cheveux.

" Quoi qu'il en soit... vous pouvez également vous reposez. En d'autres termes, vous êtes libres de tous mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'on vous contacte. " finis le secrétaire, Killua en profite pour vouloir explorer le dirigeable avec Gon qui accepte immédiatement.

" Kurapika, on va visiter le dirigeable, vous voulez venir ? " demande Gon.

" Non, je passe " répond le blond qui pense juste à vouloir se reposer pour le lendemain.

" Je passe aussi, je suis trop crevé " dit Leorio en baillant.

" Moi non plus désolé, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas médité alors je vais plutôt chercher un endroit tranquille où m'exercé " annonce Gohan qui commence à étirer ses bras tout en commençant à partir.

Gon et Killua se plaquent une main sur le front avant de lui demander " Oh c'est vrai, on voulait savoir si tu pouvais nous apprendre la technique avec la boule brillante que tu as faite tout a l'heure, tu penses qu'on pourrait y arriver Gohan ? " Le demi-Saiyan pose sa main sous son menton et réfléchit à la question, il sent que l'énergie qu'il utilise est différente de celle que toutes les personnes de cette planète alors il ne peut pas...mais surtout il ne veut pas, ce serait trop dangereux, si ça tombait entre de mauvaises mains cela pourrait mal tourné.

" Désolé je ne pense pas que ça soit possible et même si ça l'était... je ne voudrais pas " annonce strictement Gohan aux deux jeunes de 12 ans qui n'en croient pas leurs oreilles, surtout Killua, pourquoi leur ami ne veut pas leurs apprendre cette superbe technique ? Même s'il a dit que ce serait surement impossible, il ne veut même pas essayer.

" Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux même pas essayer... tu veux garder ça pour toi tout seul hein ? C'est vraiment égoïste de ta part Gohan " grogne Killua, agacé par le jeune Saiyan, pourtant apprendre cette technique pourrait les aider à ce sortir de situations difficiles.

" Parce que c'est trop dangereux " Netero, Kurapika, Leorio, l'homme rempli d'aiguille et Hisoka écoute la conversation avec attention, qu'elle peut bien être cette chose qui est si dangereuse que Gohan ne veut surtout pas leur apprendre ?

" Hein ? En quoi ça pourrait être dangereux de toute façon ? Je suis bien plus fort que tu ne l'imagine Gohan et je ne suis pas un idiot, je serais me gérer " enchérit Killua, Gon lui n'est plus vraiment sur de vouloir continuer à argumenter, si Gohan dit que c'est dangereux c'est que ça doit l'être mais il est aussi curieux et veux savoir ce que sais.

Gohan se pince l'arête du nez en soufflant d'exaspération " Bon suivez-moi je vais vous expliquer " Gohan commence à partir sans même ce retourné pour chercher un endroit tranquille où il pourra mieux leurs expliqués et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ses quatre amies le suivent en silences, réfléchissant à ce que le brun peut bien caché au point de vouloir en discuter en privé.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche Gohan trouve une salle qui a l'air d'être fait pour s'entraîner et entre dedans, ses amis sur ses talons, il ferme la porte avec soin derrière lui et se tourne pour leur faire face " Bon, asseyez-vous, on sera plus confortable pour parler " Gon, Killua, Kurapika et Leorio font ce qu'il dit et s'installe par terre en attendant que Gohan soit prêt à leurs parlés. " Pour commencé, j'utilise une énergie différente de la vôtre qui est appelé le Ki, c'est l'énergie vitale dans le corps, on peut faire pleins de chose avec comme volé, augmenté sa force et sa vitesse mais avec de l'entraînement elle peut devenir très puissante et très destructrice et si vous l'apprenez mal...vous pourrez en mourir " explique Gohan à ces interlocuteurs, et à son insu et 2 paires d'oreilles indiscrètes qui écoutent la conversation.

" Mais...toi tu n'es pas mort Gohan, comment tu as fait ? " demande Leorio.

" C'est simple, je me suis énormément entraîné depuis l'âge de quatre ans et je m'entraîne encore maintenant "

" Quatre ans ? Sérieusement " demandes Kurapika, Gon et Leorio d'une même voix. Killua lui ne dit rien, lui aussi a été entraîné depuis son plus jeune âge, ce qui l'intrigue c'est surtout à quel point ça peut être dangereux alors il en pause la question à Gohan " Tu as dit que le Ki était puissant... Tu peux nous expliquer un peu plus ? "

Gohan tend alors la main et fait apparaître une petite boule de Ki, à peine plus grande qu'une bille, tous regardent cette petite boule jaune brillante comme le soleil avec curiosité. " Ceci et une boule de Ki, une partie de mon énergie vitale, je peux la matérialiser comme vous le voyez mais je peux la faire changé de forme et de grosseur si je veux que mon attaque soit plus puissante ou non... pour des raisons de sécurité je préfère la laissée à cette taille. "

" Comment une si petite boule peut faire du dégât ? " demande Leorio. Gon et Killua ne disent rien, ayant déjà vu les dégâts que cette petite boule peut causer.

" Ne la sous-estime surtout pas, par ce qu'avec juste cette petite balle de Ki, je peux faire exploser ce dirigeable et tué tous le monde présent ". Cette annonce donne froid dans le dos à toutes les personnes présentes " Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cette petite boule n'est juste qu'une infime partit de ma vrai puissance " dit sérieusement Gohan sous les regards horrifiés de ses amis. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et finit de dire faiblement " Alors j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi je ne veux pas que vous appreniez ça si vous le pouviez, cette puissance entre de mauvaises mains pourrait avoir de très grave conséquence et j'en sais quelque chose ".

" C...comment ça ? " demande Gon qui commence à trembler sous la pression de l'atmosphère. Il sait que quand Gohan le veut, il peut être effrayant mais... il n'imaginait pas que ce serait à un tel point...

" J'ai vu et fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fière mais j'ai dû le faire pour le bien de tous... sachez juste que sur cette planète, je dois surement être la personne avec le plus de sang sur les mains...tellement que vous ne pourriez même pas l'imaginer " annonce sombrement le demi-Saiyan. C'est vrai pourtant, il a déjà détruit de nombreuses planètes où il y avait des millions ou des milliards d'habitants, il n'a jamais aimé tué mais en devenant le dieu de la destruction, il se doit de le faire mais il sait toujours promis de le faire qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, ce qu'il a fait pendant ces 5 dernières années.

La tension dans l'air est énorme que même Killua commence à en trembler, lui-même a les mains souillées ainsi que sa famille d'assassine, ils ont tué beaucoup de monde mais Gohan... il sent qu'il est d'un autre level.

" Gohan...à quel point es-tu puissant ? " demande Leorio.

" Il vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez " répond le demi-Saiyan. _' Je n'est pas envie de perdre mes amis...tous ceux qui ne sont pas des dieux ou des gardiens me laissent tomber une fois qu'ils connaissent ma vraie puissance, ils sont trop effrayés par ce que je suis et je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent de même... Suis-je trop égoïste en voulant cela ?_ ' ce demande Gohan qui a imposé après sa réponse un silence lourd et pesant.

Leorio se racle la gorge et dit en ce grattant la tête " Eh bien... heureusement que tu es de notre côté dans ce cas-là, haha ha ! "

Kurapika émet un petit rire tout en répondant " Hai, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait si tu étais notre ennemi ".

Gon enlace le jeune Dieu et lui dit énergiquement " On s'en moque Gohan, ce qui compte c'est que tu es notre ami ".

Killua pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune brun tout en disant " Ils ont raison tu sais, quoique tu as été ou ce que tu es et que tu ne veux pas nous dire, on aime le Gohan devant nous."

Gohan ressent une douce chaleur englobée son cœur. _' Même s'ils ne savent pas ce que je suis...ils m'acceptent quand même... ce sont vraiment des personnes extraordinaires... '_ pense-t-il touché par les mots de Gon, Killua, Kurapika et Leorio. Sur son visage se forme un doux sourire, ses yeux remplit de bonheurs et de gratitude. " Merci..." Soudain un déclique ce fait dans la tête de Gohan, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? " Gon, Killua, vous voulez toujours que je vous apprennes quelque chose ? "

Les deux jeunes hochent de la tête énergiquement, ils sont toujours prêt pour apprendre de nouvelles choses, sauf si c'est des mathématiques pour Gon.

" Je ne peux pas vous apprendre les techniques avec le ki mais je peux toujours vous apprendre à vous battre, je suis un professionnel en arts martiaux. Je peux aussi vous aider à développer votre force, vitesse ainsi que vos réflexes et votre force mentale si ça vous intéresse " propose le jeune Dieu, trouvant lui-même l'idée d'entraînés Gon et Killua plaisante.

" VRAIMENT ? " demande Gon, emballé par l'idée de son ami. Il veut s'améliorer pour pouvoir faire face aux situations difficiles, comme celle avec Hisoka plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Killua lui, hoche de la tête avec ferveur _' Je dois absolument m'améliorer pour pouvoir être complètement libre de ma famille... Surtout Illumi '_.

" Bien, on commence l'entraînement demain matin vers 6 heures du matin, ça vous va ? " propose Gohan, ravie d'avoir des étudiants sous son aile. C'est une grande première pour lui et il veut faire les choses bien. " Ne vous couchez pas trop tard cette nuit car ce n'est pas par-ce que vous êtes mes amis que j'irais en douceur avec vous " dit-il d'une voix autoritaire en ce levant, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Killua sourit par les mots de son ami " C'est ce qu'on veut entendre Gohan. " Gon hoche de la tête tout en faisant un très grand sourire et en bondissant sur place _' J'ai déjà hâte d'être à demain matin '_ ce dit Gon qui sent l'adrenaline monter en lui.

Gohan rit en les observants. _' Les enfants sont si énergiques, pauvre Beerus et Whis qui ont dû me supporter toutes ces années '_ , " Vous pouvez partires maintenant, je dois méditer et j'ai des plans pour vos entraînements à préparer ".

Gon et Killua partent en courant et sautillant pour visiter le dirigeable sous les regards amusés de leurs ainés. Kurapika et Leorio eux, partent chercher une chambre pour un repos bien mérité.

Gohan sort de la salle et se téléporte sur la toiture du dirigeable. Il s'assoit en position du Lotus et vide son esprit, laissant le vent frais lui chatouiller le corps, écouté les bruits qui l'entourent, ce qui est plutôt difficile avec le dirigeable. Il se concentre plus et laisse son Ki vagabondé sur la planète, suivant l'énergie de certaines personnes ou animaux.

Quelques heures sont passées et il est maintenant 23 heures, Gohan se lève et fait quelque étirement avant de partir vers le restaurant du dirigeable. Il s'installe à une table et un serveur vient de suite à sa rencontre, il lui tend le menu pour que son client puisse commander mais Gohan le refuse. " Je voudrais commander tout ce que vous avez sur la carte " annonce avec enthousiasme et appétit le jeune Dieu, comme si c'était normal.

La mâchoire du serveur se décroche limite avant de dire en bégayant " Euh...v...vous êtes sûr ? "

Gohan hoche simplement de la tête tout en souriant, le serveur par à toute vitesse prévenir les cuisiniers de la grosse commande qui les attend et le jeune demi-Saiyan attend sagement en écoutant la musique classique qui flotte dans l'air. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux ressentir la musique quand une présence se fait savoir juste en face de lui, il ouvre ses grands yeux noirs qui rencontrent de petit yeux or malicieux, Hisoka se tient face a lui tout en pointant du doigt la chaise en face de Gohan.

" Est-ce que cette place est prise, Boy ? "

Gohan secoue lentement la tête de droite à gauche sans le quitter du regard, sur ses gardes. Hisoka s'installe gracieusement et appelle un serveur qui, en le voyant, tremble d'effroi, il lui tend la carte du menu et repart à toute vitesse. _' Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien manigancé ? '_ ce demande le demi-Saiyan en analysant chaque geste du roux. " Un problème Gohan-kun ? Ce n'est pas très polie de dévisager quelqu'un sans rien dire. " dit Hisoka, quelque peu flatter et amuser d'être le centre d'intérêt du jeune homme en face de lui en ce moment.

Gohan détourne le regard tout en disant vite " Non non, désolé. "

Le serveur revient et note en tremblant la commande de Hisoka et repart aussi vite qu'il n'est venue. Le jeune brun et le clown ne disent rien, le brun écoute la musique et le clown chante la bouche fermée les musiques qui passes. Le serveur revient avec la commande de Hisoka et d'autre serveurs arrivent avec plusieurs chariots remplit d'assiettes de nourritures qui font baver Gohan, ses yeux pétilles d'excitations et sa queue remue dans tous les sens, Hisoka lui observe la scène amuser.

Gohan place quelques assiettes sur la table et ce jette littéralement dessus, mangeant leurs contenue en quelques secondes " Mmmmmmm, croooo bon " beugle-t-il la bouche pleine sans même faire attention au regard insistant que lui lance Hisoka qui devient de plus en plus frustré d'avoir perdu l'attention du jeune brun. _' Que faire, que faire... '_ se questionne le rouquin en croisant les jambes sous la table et en plaçant une main sous son menton. _' Oh ! Je sais...kukuku '_ pense-t-il taquin. Il fixe son assiette et commence à manger lentement et met son plan à exécution.

Gohan mange toujours autant, oubliant ses bonnes manières quand il sent quelque chose frôler légèrement son pied, il s'arrête de manger et lève ses yeux pour regarder Hisoka qui mange tranquillement comme ci de rien n'était. _' Surement mon imagination '_ se dit-il et prend une nouvelle assiette quand la sensation revient de nouveau mais cette fois si, plus persistante et s'arrête. _' Il...il me fait du pied ? '_ se demande t-il scandalisé, il regarde de nouveau le clown qui a un léger sourire en coin et continue de manger tranquillement. _' Oh oui il est en train de la faire. '_ Hisoka se met à le regarder et lui jette un regard rempli de malice et de challenge. _' Oh, alors tu veux jouer à celui qui s'arrêtera ou réagira le premier et bien si tu veux jouer, jouons, je ne dis jamais non à un challenge '_. Gohan lui lance un sourire narquois avant de ce concentré sur sa nourriture. Hisoka lui est ravi que son défit soit accepter et retourne sur son assiette.

Gohan continue de manger quand il sent le pied de Hisoka revenir à la charge en effleurant le haut de son pied et glissé doucement vers sa cheville, il laisse faire et continue son affaire quand ledit pied commence à monter délicatement le long de son mollet. _' Ok ok...calme toi Gohan, ce n'est juste qu'un jeu '_. De légère rougeur vienne apparaître sur les joues du jeune Dieu qui essaie de contenir son calme quand il entend un léger gloussement, le demi-Saiyan lance un regard assassin au clown qui lui, fond sur place sous un tel regard. Le roux enlève son pied laissant le temps aux joues de Gohan reprendre une couleur normale et revient à l'attaque.

Gohan avale soudainement de travers par l'action du clown, son pied a glissé sur sa cheville pour entrer par le pied de son pantalon et continue sa montée doucement " Hmm, un problème Boya ? " demande sur un ton moqueur Hisoka tout en posant son menton sur une de ses mains et enlevant son pied.

" N...non " répond Gohan, le feu aux joues.

Le silence revient et les deux refont comme si rien ne s'était passé, cette fois le pied du clown revient en caressant plus intensivement le haut de son pied pour ensuite remonté graduellement et en pianotant son mollet d'un pied expert. _' Calmecalmecalmecalmecalme calme '_ se répète mentalement le dieu comme un mentra, il a beau être un dieu, il n'en reste pas moins un adolescent de 17 ans qui a les hormones qui bouillonnent sous la moindre stimulation.

Hisoka observe le visage du jeune homme en face de lui tout en ce disant _' Bien bien, il craquera bientôt '_. Il appelle un serveur et lui demande son dessert. Gohan le regarde perplexe avant de voir dans le regard de son voisin en face une lueur de vainqueur. _' Oooh alors tu penses que tu vas gagner ? Ok, voyons ton prochain mouvement et ne te rate pas, sinon c'est perdu '_. Sourie triomphant le mi-humain.

Le clown descend et remonte son pied le long du mollet du jeune brun en modifiant la vitesse. _' Bon et bien Gohan...il est malheureusement temps de mettre fin à notre petit jeu '_. Gohan prend son verre d'eau et commence à boire quand Hisoka remonte son pied le long de son mollet qui remonte sur son genou et glisse lentement le long de son entre cuisse.

Le demi-Saiyan recrache son eau qu'il avait dans la bouche en plein sur le visage du clown, il a le visage tout rouge et les yeux qui sortent limite de ses orbites sous le choc. Il se lève brusquement tout en claquant ses mains sur la table " JE RETOURNE DANS MA CHAMBRE " et il s'enfuit limite en courant du restaurant sous les rires de Hisoka qui est ravie d'avoir gagné son petit jeu et embarrassé le jeune homme.

" Hisoka, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer des autres " annonce une voix derrière le clown qui reconnaît immédiatement son ami.

" Maa, je n'y peux rien Illumi, ses réactions sont très distrayantes " dit-il en mangeant sa glace chocolat, vanille.

L'homme percé s'assoit sur la chaise que Gohan occupait plus tôt tout en lui demandant " Une nouvelle proie ? "

" Il y en a plusieurs ici qui ont du potentiel mais lui...il est spécial. Il est déjà extrêmement fort mais je sens qu'il n'a pas atteint sa limite... Il pourrait encore s'améliorer grandement. Mmmm...rien que d'y penser ou de le voir mon cœur fait ' Doki Doki ' ...c'est excitant " finit-il en gémissant sa dernière phrase.

Gohan de son côté vient d'arrivée dans sa chambre et s'enferme à double tour dedans, il va dans la salle de bain et s'éclabousse le visage avec de l'eau froide. _' M...mon Dieu... AAARG j'ai perdu ! '_ pense-t-il en agrippant ses cheveux de frustration. _' Il est dangereux... je vais devoir tout faire pour l'éviter au maximum sinon... je ne préfère même pas y penser... Et dire que la lune n'est même pas encore apparue. '_ Après avoir remis ses idées en place, il se lave et s'endort immédiatement sur le lit qui l'attend.

Le lendemain matin, Gohan ce réveil vers 5 heures. _' Bon il faut que je me prépare pour entraîner Gon et Killua '_. Il se lève d'un bond et part se doucher rapidement, il se fait apparaître la tenue des Namek et part à la recherche de ses disciples.

" Gohaaan " dit Killua en levant sa main vers sa bouche pour cacher son bâillement. " Ohayo "

" Ohayo Killua, où est Gon ? " demande le Saiyan en ne voyant pas son deuxième élève.

" Oh, Netero est venue et nous a lancé un défi qui a tenu Gon éveillé presque toute la nuit, à mon avis il ne viendra pas s'entraîner avec nous aujourd'hui " explique le plus jeune en croisant ses bras derrière la tête.

" Je vois, donc ça sera juste entre toi et moi " dit-il en plaçant deux doigts sous son menton. " Bon, ne trainons pas et trouvons un endroit tranquille ou s'entraîner ".

" Je sais où aller, suis -moi " dit Killua en agrippant le poignet de son ami et le tirant vers la salle où lui et Gon était la nuit dernière.

En entrant ils aperçoivent Gon, profondément endormi sur le sol. _' Il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir, je vais le téléporter dans ma chambre pour qu'il soit plus confortable '_. Il prend doucement Gon et se tourne vers son élève " Je reviens, commence à t'échauffer " Gohan pointe deux doigts sur son front et se téléporte avec Gon dans sa chambre, il dépose Gon et le couvre avec sa couverture avant de ce re téléporté auprès de Killua.

Le jeune élève commence ses échauffements et Gohan le rejoint, ils s'étirent les muscles du corps pendant environ 15 minutes et Gohan se tourne vers son élève " Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons travailler ta force et ta vitesse, je vais te mettre des poids aux bras et aux jambes mais d'abord je dois savoir combien tu peux porter. "

" J'arrive à poussé une porte de 16 tonnes cher moi " annonce fièrement Killua en ce tapant le torse.

Dire que Gohan est impressionné est un euphémisme, un grand sourire radieux égaille son visage. _' Je vais de surprise en surprise avec eux '_. Il place alors sa main sur la tête du son élève tout en disant " Bien donc tu auras 5 tonnes sur chaque poids pour un totale de 20 tonnes en tout " Il fait alors apparaître les poids et Killua en vacille sur le coup. " Bon moi je vais me mettre 50 tonnes pour un totale de 200 tonnes en tous pour commencé doucement ".

Killua en a la mâchoire qui se décroche. _' 200 TONNES ? SÉRIEUSEMENT ? ET JUSTE POUR COMMENCER ? '._

" Bien nous allons faire 4 séries de 2000 pompes, 4 séries de 3000 flexions et pour finir 4 séries de 5000 flexions abdominales et ensuite si on a le temps on commencera les Kata " annonce strictement Gohan a son cher élève qui en tombe à genoux de choc. _' C'est un monstre...c'est un putain de monstre...dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? '_ ce demande désespérément Killua.

Ça fait maintenant une heure et demie qu'ils ont commencé l'entraînement et Killua est déjà épuisé, son entraîneur lui, ne sue qu'à peine et n'est même pas essoufflé. _' J'ai fait que la moitié de mon entraînement, je ne peux pas m'arrêter là si je veux devenir plus fort... Kso, je vais être mort de fatigue aujourd'hui pour la prochaine étape, Gohan je te jure si je m'en sors tu me le feras payer. '_ râle-t-il mentalement quand Netero ouvre la porte.

" Oh, bonjours jeunes gens, déjà debout et en train de s'entraîner à ce que je vois. N'y allez trop fort, vous avez une épreuve a passé. " dit calmement le vieil homme tout en les examinent. " Est-ce que je peux observer si ça ne vous dérange pas ? "

" Non, il n'y a pas de problème Netero-san " répond poliment Gohan tout en continuant sa série de flexions abdominale, Killua continue sa série de flexions avec difficulté, il a l'impression que ses muscles sont en feu et qu'ils vont carboniser sous tant d'effort.

Netero les observe et réfléchis à ce qu'a annoncé le jeune homme hier, une force qu'il ne veut pas leur dire. Est-il si puissant que ça ou cache-t-il autre chose ? _' Ce garçon est rempli de mystère '_ , il se lève et approche les deux adolescents qui s'entraînent tout en disant " Gohan-kun... j'ai entendu votre conversation hier soir ".

Gohan se fige sur place et Killua regarde son mentor avec inquiétude. _' Il a tout entendu ? Merde... '_ pense le jeune Dieu tout en ce levant doucement pour se placer devant le vieil homme. " J'espère que vous garderez tout cela pour vous, Netero- san, puis-je vous faire confiance ? " demande Gohan sur la défensive.

" Évidemment Gohan-kun mais en tant que président, je me dois de te questionner pour la sécurité de tout le monde, tu comprends ? "

" Hai... "

" Bien, je ne vais pas en posés beaucoup donc ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps et je veux que tu y répondes le plus sincèrement possible. "

" Très bien mais vu que cette conversation va être privée, il vaudrait mieux aller ailleurs, agrippez-vous à moi " Netero pose sa main sur l'épaule de Gohan et le jeune homme se tourne vers son élève. " Killua... si tu veux nous suivre tu peux mais tous ce que tu verras ou entendras restera qu'entre nous, je te fais confiance... Et j'espère que tu restera quand même mon ami après tout ça " dit le jeune demi-Saiyan avec une lueur d'espoir et de crainte en même temps.

Killua attrape le poignet de son mentor tout en lui disant d'une voix déterminé " Je te l'ai pourtant dit hier Gohan, tu es mon ami et ce que tu es n'y changera rien ".

Le grand brun pose alors 2 doigts sur son front et se téléporte avec Netero et Killua sur une grande planète inhabitée, ses deux compagnons regardent les alentours avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, n'en croyant littéralement pas leurs yeux de ce qu'ils peuvent bien voir. Cette planète est dépourvu de ciel et de végétal. _' Comment on fait pour respirer ou ne pas mourir de froid ou de chaud ? '_ ce demande le plus jeune du groupe.

" Où sommes-nous ? " demande anxieusement le vieil homme tout en contemplant l'univers qui les entours.

" Une planète que j'ai trouvé i ou 3 ans " répond Gohan.

" Que tu as trouvé ? " demande ses deux compagnons d'une même voix. _' Mais qu'est-ce que tu es ? '_ ce demande le vieil homme.

" Hai, je vais faire mes présentations plus formellement ". Il pose sa main sur le dessus de sa tête et sa tenue et ses bijoux de style Égyptien apparaissent. ' Bon...c'est le moment fatidique...' Il prend une grande inspiration et les regarde dans les yeux avant de dire " Je suis Son Gohan, Dieu de la destruction de cet univers "

Netero et Killua se figent. _' Un dieu ?...non...impossible...se doit être une plaisanterie '_ ce dit le plus jeune, il se met alors à rigoler tout en disant " Ah, elle est bonne comme blague Gohan. "

" Ce n'est pas une blague Killua " dit sérieusement le jeune Dieu " Je parcours l'univers avec mon gardien Yuri pour jugé si les planètes doivent être détruites ou non. "

 _' Je comprends mieux maintenant du pourquoi il a les mains les plus souiller maintenant, il a dû détruire plusieurs planètes avec je ne sais combien d'habitants... c'est effrayant_ ' ce dit Netero tout en suant. _' Il est donc sur notre planète pour la jugé... '_

" Tu vas détruire notre Terre Gohan ? " demande faiblement Killua en regardant le sol, le grand brun s'avance vers lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur tout en lui disant d'une voix rassurante.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Killua, je ne compte pas détruire votre planète. Pour le moment je suis juste venue en observation et j'apprécie pour le peu que j'ai vu tout ce que j'ai découvert ". Il se met alors à rire et attirant des regards questionneurs de ses compagnons. " Rien que pour la nourriture, votre planète mérite de rester en vie, je n'ai rien mangé d'aussi succulent de toute ma vie et se serait regrettable de la détruire. "

" Ah...heureux de l'entendre alors " dit tout en rigolant d'un air gêné Netero. _' C'EST JUSTE LA NOURRITURE QUI NOUS PERMET DE RESTEZ EN VIE . SÉRIEUSEMENT ? '._

Killua s'avance vers son ami et lui tire un pli de son pantalon et lui demande enthousiasmant " Ne, Gohan...tu peux nous montrer ta vraie puissance ? Si je continue de m'entrainer avec toi je deviendrai très fort et je voudrais voir à quelle point, si j'ai une chance d'y arriver un jour ".

" Ok, reculez-vous s'il vous plaît " ordonne-t-il gentiment, les deux autres ce recule et attende avec appréhension et excitation. Il se transforme alors sous leurs yeux ébahis en SSJ1, ces cheveux deviennent or et un peu plus hérissé qu'avant et ces yeux deviennent turquoise et une aura jaune l'entoure, de la poussière vole et des morceaux de caillou lévite autour de lui" Ceci et ma première transformation, le SSJ1, elle multiplie ma force et ma vitesse de 50 et c'est comme ça pour chaque transformation, on est toujours 50x plus fort que la transformation précédente. "

" Wow... " souffle Killua, il n'a jamais vu une chose pareille, c'est incroyable.

Gohan augmente encore son énergie et se transforme en SSJ2, ces cheveux deviennent encore plus hérissés et seulement une mèche de cheveux tombe sur son visage, ses muscles et sa taille augmente et des éclaires apparaissent autour de lui et la terre commence à trembler sous leurs pieds. " Ceci et le SSJ2 ".

 _' Il...il est plus fort qu'Illumi.'_ Soudain une étrange sensation l'envahi et la voix de son frère résonne dans sa tête " Fuie ", sa respiration devient de plus en plus rapide alors qu'il regarde son ami ce transformé de nouveau.

Ses cheveux poussent et lui arrive maintenant en dessous des fesses, toujours hérissé, ses sourcils on disparut et beaucoup plus d'éclaires apparaissent, la terre tremble beaucoup maintenant et des rochets qui l'évitaient commencent à éclater sous temps de puissance. " Ceci est le SSJ3 elle est aussi puissante...non un peu moins que mon Gohan ultime." Il se transforme à nouveau mais là ses cheveux sont cours, hérissé et noir, une aura blanche l'entoure et des éclaires apparaissent " Ça, c'est ma forme normale mais à sa puissance maximum ".

 _' Il est aussi fort que mon père...voir plus '_ Killua pense terrifié " Fuis, si ton adversaire est plus fort que toi...fuis " Il tremble de tous ses membres et grince des dents pour éviter de s'enfuir en courant et d'entendre la voix de son frère qui lui ordonne de partir.

Le dieu se transforme de nouveau. _' Mais combien peut-il avoir de transformation ?_ ' ce demande Netero, horrifié par les transformations et la puissance du jeune homme.

Gohan a maintenant des cheveux noirs hérissés sur la tête et d'autres qui retombe sur ses épaules avec toujours la petite mèche sur le front, ses yeux sont maintenant or et sont entourés d'un trait rouge. Son corps se recouvre d'une fourrure rouge qui laisse juste sa tête, son cou, ses mains et ses pectoraux et un peu de ses abdominaux s'en poile. Une aura jaune l'entoure, sa queue rouge remue d'excitation et la terre commence a se fissurer sous ses pieds. " Ceci est mon SSJ4, c'est un mélange de SSJ et d'une autre transformation que nous, les Saiyan avons. "

' _Il est encore plus fort que moi..._ ' pense Netero, il n'aurait jamais cru voir le jour où quelqu'un le dépasserais, il y a juste le grand-père de Killua qui peut lui tenir tête mais ce jeune homme... il est absolument terrifiant.

Killua lui tombe à genoux sous tant de puissance et de peur, la voix de son frère qui continue encore et encore de lui ordonner de fuir mais c'est impossible, il est complètement paralysé. Gohan se rend compte de l'effet qu'il a sur son jeune ami et se détransforme pour se ruer à ses côtés. " Oi, Killua, tu vas bien ? " Il le secoue abruptement pour le sortir de sa transe. ' _Peut-Être que j'y suis allé un peu trop fort..._ ' ce demande t-il inquiet.

" H...hai..." répond son élève tremblotant qui reprend difficilement sa respiration.

" Il me reste encore deux transformations, tu veux rester ou tu préfères rentré ? " demande avec concerne Gohan a son ami. Killua secoue la tête et affirme qu'il veut rester. " Ok " le dieu tend sa main et fait apparaître une boule autour de jeune Zoldyck. " Comme ça tu ne ressentiras que faiblement ma puissance ". Killua le remercie, content de pouvoir voir les dernières transformations sans en être peiné. " Par contre nous allons devoir bouger d'endroit sinon cette planète va finir par exploser " Il entoure à son tour Netero et s'envole dans un coin tranquille, sans aucune planète autour.

Il se transforme de nouveau et ces cheveux deviennent rouges ainsi que ses yeux, une aura qui ressemble à des flammes l'entour " Ceci est mon SSJ God, le niveau d'un dieu ".

Netero qui ressent la puissance phénoménale du jeune homme en a les jambes qui tremble, jamais dans ses rêves ou pire cauchemars il n'a ressenti ça. _' Et dire qu'il lui en reste encore une ... '_

" Wow Gohan, c'est trop cool " proclame avec admiration son jeune apprenti. " Est-ce que je serais aussi fort que sa un jour ? "

" Avec beaucoup d'entraînement peut-être " répond Gohan tout en souriant. " Bon maintenant on va passé a la dernière ".

Il se concentre et pousse un grand crie avant de ce transformé. Ses cheveux deviennent d'un blanc pur, ses cheveux aussi hérissés que le SSJ2 avec la petite mèche qui est toujours sur le front, ses yeux sont bleu ciel, ses muscles et sa taille ont augmenté et une aura blanc et bleu l'entour. " Ceci est ma transformation la plus puissante, le SSJ White ".

Netero en tombe à genoux. _' Un dieu... c'est belle et bien un dieu... Et moi qui voulais faire un match amical avec lui, je suis beaucoup trop faible pour lui. '_ Il se redresse et dit d'une voix calme " Impressionnant Gohan-kun, tu surpasses de loin tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Si tu veux être Hunter maintenant je te prépare ta carte. "

" Oh la chance Gohan " dit énergiquement Killua tout en bondissant sur place. " Netero-san a reconnu ta puissance et veut te faire devenir Hunter "

" Merci beaucoup Netero-san mais je refuse. " Il se détransforme et s'avance vers eux. " Je participe à l'examen pour m'amuser et rester avec mes amis, je tiens à le continu jusqu'au bout ".

" Je comprends mais ma proposition te reste quand même offerte à n'importe quel moment " dit-il en souriant et en croisant ses bras sur son torse. " Nous devrions rentrer, il faut encore que vous vous prépariez pour l'examen et à mon avis nous ne devrions plus tarder à arriver. "

Le jeune Dieu remet sa tenue de Namek avant que ses deux compagnons lui agrippent l'épaule et le bras pour ce faire téléporté dans la salle ou s'entraîner Killua et Gohan avant.

" Eh bien, bon courage à vous jeunes gens " dit Netero en partant tout en secouant la main en l'air.

Gohan et Killua partent ce lavés et ce changés pour la prochaine étape et rejoigne leurs amis qui les attendent dans le restaurant pour un petit déjeuné bien mérité.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Le dirigeable se dirige vers une grande tour au sommet d'un très grand pilonne rocheux, tous les candidats sortent pour inspecter les environnements quand Beans, le secrétaire de Netero prend la parole " A tous, l'examen du troisième niveau se déroulera ici, au sommet de la Tour Trick."

" La Tour Trick ? " questionne un candidat au bonnet jaune tout en penchant la tête sur les côtés d'un air interrogateur.

" Pour réussir ce niveau, vous devez rejoindre la base de la tour, vivant. Vous avez 72 heures. Voilà, c'est ici que commence l'examen de Troisième Niveau, je prierai pour votre réussite. " Beans part dans le dirigeable et s'envole tout en disant par le haut-parleur " Bonne chance à tous ! ".

Gon se dirige vers le bort de la tour et regarde la hauteur qui les sépare du sol qui est vite rejoint par ses amis. Leorio sert sa mallette contre son torse tout en disant, pas rassuré " On doit descendre ? "

" Ce serais du suicide " Répond Kurapika en croisant ses bras.

" Pour une personne normale, surement " dit à haute voix un participant, il s'avance vers le bort et commence à descendre tout en disant fièrement " Mais pour un alpiniste de haut niveau c'est sans problème ".

" Il descend super vite " disent Gon et Gohan en même temps avant de se regarder et de rigoler ensemble avant que le jeune Dieu s'arrête d'un coup et regarde dans une direction. _' Quelque chose arrive vers nous et rapidement '_. Gon, Killua, Kurapika et Leorio regarde dans la direction de leur ami et voient apparaître 4 monstres rouges volants qui se dirigent rapidement vers l'alpiniste qui hurle de peur. Gohan vole vers lui, il place ses mains sur les côtés tout en disant " Kamehame... " Une orbe bleu apparaît dans ses mains et il finit par l'envoyé tout en criant " HAAA " Les créatures se prennent le rayon lumineux en pleines figures et ils disparaissent sans laisser de trace.

" WOOW " crie Gon d'admiration, " Sugeeee " chuchote Killua qui regarde son mentor avec des étoiles dans les yeux, " Il ne cessera jamais de m'étonner " chuchote aussi Leorio qui reçoit un " Hn " de la part de Kurapika.

Hisoka observe son fruit préféré tout en tremblant et souriant vicieusement. ' Merveilleux... tout simplement splendide... je n'en peux plus de devoir t'attendre Gohan-kun ".

Cette attaque est le seul souvenir qu'a le dieu depuis avant la perte de sa mémoire, il se rappelle d'une silhouette d'un homme orange qui faisait les mêmes gestes et disait les mêmes paroles. " Qui que soit cette personne merci beaucoup pour cette puissante attaque, elle m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois ". Il s'avance vers l'alpiniste et l'agrippe a la taille avant du remmené sur le sommet de la tour.

" MERCIII, MERCI INFINIMENT ! " beugle l'alpiniste tout en serrant Gohan dans ses bras qui essai gentiment de se débattre de cette emprise d'ours.

" De rien, je pense qui ça n'avait pas été moi, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurai fait ".

' Non, il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. ' pensent tous les participants présents.

Cela fait maintenant un certain temps qu'ils cherchent un moyen d'arrivés en bas de la tour, Gohan a hésité à voler jusqu'en bas mais il préfère rester aux prés de ses amis qui lui on fait comprendre qu'il doit y avoir un autre moyen pour arrivés en bas. Gohan s'arrête et regarde aux alentours suivi de Kurapika qui partage la même pensée que lui, leorio ne s'avance vers eux pour leurs demandés ce qu'il y à.

" Il y a moins de personnes ici. " répond Kurapika tout en examinant les participants restants, Gohan remarque que le clown pervers n'est plus présent et se demande bien comment il a fait. " J'en compte 23, ce qui veut dire que plus de la moitié des candidats ont trouvé un moyen d'y arriver."

" Impossible. A quel moment ? "

" Ça voudrait dire, qu'il y a des trappes quelque part. " dit Gohan en croisant les bras sur son torse.

" KURAPIKA, LEORIO, GOHAN ! " Les appelle Gon aux loin, ils trottinent vers lui et Kurapika lui demande ce qu'il y a.

Le petit brun s'accroupit sur le sol tout en touchant le sol avant de leur dire " Regarder, j'ai trouvé une trappe. " Il appuie sur le carré de pierre qui commence à s'abaisser sous la force qu'il exerce dessus.

Gohan lui tape gentiment dans le dos en le complimentant " Bien jouer Gon, tu es très observateur ". Le petit brun lui fait un grand sourire de gratitude, content d'être complimenté par son ami.

" Je comprends maintenant. " dit Kurapika en plaçant deux doigts sur son menton " Donc, on peut descendre en bougeant ces pierres ".

" OK ! Bien joué Gon ! Allons-y " dit-il lui aussi en lui tapotant le dos qui ravit le plus jeune.

" Mais ça m'embrouille un peu, il y a des trappes cachées ici, et là, là, et là-bas et encore là-bas. " dit-il en pointant du doigt les trappes en question.

" Tout ça ? " demande Leorio en scrutant les endroits que Gon a indiqués.

" 6 trappes aux mêmes endroits, ça m'a l'air bizarre. Ça pourrait être des pièges. " dit calmement Kurapika.

" Et il semblerait que ces trappes ne puissent être utilisées qu'une fois. On a essayé d'en ouvrir une et quelqu'un d'autre aussi mais ça n'a pas bougé. " explique Killua ce qu'il c'est passé.

" À en juger par la taille des trappes, on ne peut y descendre qu'un à la fois. Donc, seule une personne peut utiliser chaque trappe." dit Gohan en réfléchissant " On doit choisir. "

" Gon et moi, allons choisir une trappe chacun, je sais que Gohan pourra s'en sortir tout seul " dit tout en souriant Killua.

" Sans rancune, si on s'en sort ! Et vous, vous ferez quoi ? " demande innocemment Gon à ses amis.

" Ca ira, la chance fait partie du jeu... " dit Leorio.

" Je suis d'accord, alors allons-y ! " affirme Kurapika tout en ce mettant aux côtés de Leorio.

" Yosh, c'est partie les amis " dit avec vigueurs Gohan qui se dirige déjà vers une trappe. Ses amis font de même et ils forment maintenant un cercle.

" Je suppose qu'on doit se dire au revoir " dit tristement Gon, il ne veut pas quitter ses nouveaux amis, il a encore tant de chose qu'il veut faire avec eux.

" On se reverra à la base de la tour, Gon " rassure Gohan au petit brun avec un regard déterminé.

" Allons-y... " dit Killua.

" Un, deux, trois " et le groupe saute en même temps sur leurs trappes respectives qui s'ouvre sur leurs poids. Gon, Killua, Leorio et Kurapika tombent dans la même salle et en sont étonnés et ravis en même temps.

Kurapika en époussetant ses habits en disant calmement " C'était rapide. "

" Donc toutes les portes conduisent aux même endroit " dit Leorio qui reste assis en ce massant les fesses.

" Non, il manque Gohan. " observe Gon qui ne voit pasle grand brun avec eux.

" Bah, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, il est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. " dit Killua. _' Après tout, il est le dieu de la destruction, rien ne peut lui résister '._

Gohan atterrit dans une pièce sombre où se trouvent seulement une petite télévision et une porte fermée. _' Ou-suis-je ? '_ ce demande t-il alors que la télévision s'allume et un homme à lunettes et aux cheveux violets apparaît en mangeant des chips.

" Bonjour, mon nom est Lippo, je suis le gardien de cette prison et aussi l'examinateur de Troisième Niveau. "

" Oh enchanté " répond poliment Gohan en se courbant respectueusement.

" De même. Alors de nombreux chemins ont été préparé à travers cette tour. Tu as choisi la voie de la force, la puissance physique et mentale est la clé de la réussite. Bonne chance, jeune homme. " Et la télévision s'éteint.

La porte s'ouvre sur un long couloir sombre, Gohan s'y aventure et marche pendant un long moment avant d'entrée et de se retrouver devant plusieurs qros bloque de pierre qui bouche le passage. _' Alors ceci et une des épreuves, une personne normale devrait les enlever à la main mais... '_ Il lève une de ses mains et fait apparaître une petite bille de Ki qui lance vers les rochets qui éclate en petits morceaux. _' Plus vite je finis ça, plus vite je retrouverais les autres_ '. Il continue son avancé pendant encore un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans une très grande pièce où se trouve une personne.

" Bonjour gamin, je suis Masa, tu vas devoir me battre à une épreuve de force. " dit le prisonnier et pointe la machine en face d'eux " On va devoir pousser chacun un côté de cette machine et celui qui tombe dans l'eau en dessous perd, simple n'est-ce pas ? "

" Hmhmm, nous commençons quand vous le voulez. " dit calmement Gohan qui avance vers la machine et attend sagement l'homme pour commencé.

" Oh oh, tu ne perds pas de temps toi, j'aime les types dans ton genre. Yosh, c'est parti " Et le grand colosse commence à pousser de toutes ses forces sur le coussin protecteur pour pousser Gohan dans l'eau. Le mi-humain lui retient le coussin d'une main. ' C'est donc tout ce qu'il a ? Même Killua est plus fort que lui. " Il pousse un long soupir las avant de donner un coup dans le coussin qui propulse son adversaire dans l'eau.

" Q...quoi ? " beugle le prisonnier, abasourdi d'avoir perdu aussi rapidement.

" Le candidat numéro 406 à gagner, veiller bien avancé jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve " dit une voix robotisée.

La porte du fond s'ouvre et le dieu de la destruction s'y engouffre sans même ce retourné.

Il marche maintenant depuis une heure et arrive devant une autre porte. _' Sans déconner, ça doit être l'épreuve mentale de devoir marcher dans ces couloirs sans en voir le bout._ ' pense agacer Gohan qui ouvre la porte sans aucune douceur.

" Bienvenue, je suis Iroki, ton épreuve sera de me battre en me faisant abandonné ou me faire tomber dans les pommes. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps et on peut utiliser n'importe quoi pour se battre. " dit-il en sortant un poing américain de sa poche. " Tu es prêt ? " Gohan hoche simplement de la tête avant que le prisonnier se jette sur lui. _' Je dois absolument prendre le dessus et lui faire perdre son temps, plus le combat durera et plus ma sentence baissera. Le premier coup est touj..._ ' Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'il tombe déjà par terre, K.O.

" Im...impossible, déjà ? " souffle Lippo devant son écran, il repasse la vidéo encore une fois. ' _Oui ! Il s'est téléporté derrière Iroki et lui a donné un coup dans la nuque pour le battre... c'est un monstre._ '

" Le candidat numéro 406 à gagner, veuillez bien avancer jusqu'à la prochaine épreuve. "

La porte s'ouvre et Gohan y avance plus vite, agacé que ce soit trop facile. _' Tch, ces couloirs débiles me font perdre mon temps... bon Gohan, il faut te calmer, pense à ça comme une épreuve de plus '_.

Une heure de marche en plus et il se retrouve dans une salle où plusieurs portes sont devant lui, la voix robotisée se remet de plus belle a parlé.

" Devant vous se trouvent 8 portes, vous avez 1 minute pour trouvé celle qui vous mènera à la fin du troisième niveau. Le compte à rebours commence maintenant " Les chiffres commencé défilés.

Gohan concentre son Ki pour pouvoir s'aider pour trouver la bonne sortie mais rien n'y fait. _' Bien...enfin une épreuve intéressante... Bon il n'y a rien dans la salle comme indice pour m'aider... que faire..._ '. Il pose sa main sur son menton et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de tout comprendre. ' _Mais oui bien sur... '_. Il avance vers une des portes devant lui et l'ouvre.

" Le candidat numéro 406 à gagner, félicitations. " Gohan ouvre la porte et avance dans un petit couloir. _' Il suffisait juste de choisir une porte au hasard, toutes les portes étaient bonnes. Il fallait juste avoir confiance en soi-même_ '. Il ouvre la dernière porte et se retrouve dans une grande salle où plusieurs portes sont fermées avec en son centre 4 flambeaux pour la lumière, il regarde aux alentours et voit qu'il est le premier arrivé.

" Gohan, participant n°406, est le premier à réussir la troisième phase. Temps total, 4 heures et 37 minutes. "

Devant un ordinateur, Lippo crache son soda qu'il avait dans la bouche sous le choc " HEEEEIN ? 4 HEURES SEULEMENT ? "

Gohan en profite pour s'assoir contre la paroi de la tour et commence à méditer, il vide sa tête et écoute tous les bruits qui l'entour, il cherche avec son Ki les autres participants. ' _Enfin du calme..._ ' soupire Gohan de contentement.

À peu près 2 heures plus tard, une porte s'ouvre et sort le jeune Dieu de sa méditation, il grimace quand il reconnaît la personne qui vient d'arrivée.

" Hisoka, participant n°44, est le deuxième à réussir la troisième phase. Temps total, 6 heures et 17 minutes. "

 _' Oh ? Deuxième ? '_ Il cherche du regard l'autre personne et trouvé assit contre le mur, Gohan qui le dévisage " Oh, Gohan- kun, quel plaisir de te voir " dit-il en s'avançant vers lui félinement et gracieusement.

" H... Hai... " marmonne Gohan, qui devient tendue sous le regard perçant de Hisoka. Le clown s'installe à ses côtés, leur épaules ce touchant. Le brun se décale légèrement mais Hisoka revient tout près de lui comme ci de rien n'était.

" Tu es là depuis combien de temps, Boya ? "

" Environ 2 heures " répond le jeune homme qui comprend qu'il n'arrivera pas à se débarrasser du clown et arrête d'essayer de mettre de la distance entre eux mais il reste tout de même sur ses gardes.

" Et il nous reste encore 66 heures à attendre, nous devrions mettre ce temps à profil et s'amuser ensemble, qu'en dis-tu Gohan-kun ? " finit-il par dire en ronronnant sa dernière phrase tout en ce collant encore plus aux mi-humain qui se crispe et rougit légèrement.

 _' S'occuper comment ? Avec lui, je dois m'attendre à tous..._ '. Il prend son courage à deux mains et lui demande " Tu as une idée en tête ? " .

" Mhmmm " Il plonge sa main dans son haut tout en rigolant malicieusement " Nous allons bien nous amusé, Boooy ".

Quelques heures plus tard, une porte s'ouvre et Illumi sort calmement.

" Gitarakuru, participant n°301, est le troisième à réussir. " Illumi regarde aux alentours et est ébranlé par le spectacle devant lui, Hisoka est en train de jouer aux cartes avec le nommé Gohan, plutôt incongru mais pas choquant. Ce qui est choquant c'est ce qu'il y a sur leurs visages.

" Hahaha, j'ai encore gagné Hisoka " annonce triomphant Gohan qui a maintenant le nez noir, 3 moustaches sur chaque joue, des yeux blasé sur les paupières, un " HISOKA " écrit en gros sur le haut de son torse et des animaux, fleurs et dessins tout aussi ridicule sur les bras.

" Bien joué Boy " dit amusé le clown qui a un monocle à un œil, des moustaches comme " Capitaine Crochet ", un bouc sur le menton, sur ses paupières se trouvent des yeux brillant comme dans les Shojo que lit en cachette son frère, un " GOHAN " écrit dans son cou et d'autres dessins aussi ridicules sur les bras. Hisoka lui tend un stylo noir et laisse le jeune brun écrire 'HISO-CHAN ' sur le front.

" Tu es parfait comme ça, Hiso-chan " dit malicieusement Gohan qui admire son œuvre. _' Mhmm, parfait_ '

" Hiso-chan ? Kukuku, tu ne doutes de rien. " glousse le clown de l'audace du plus jeune, il s'avance félinement vers lui tout en lui disant de façon mielleuse " Mais j'aime ça... Boya ". Gohan faillit en tomber à la renverse, ses joues s'empourprent légèrement sous le regard du clown, Hisoka lui, est satisfait des réactions qu'il donne à son cher fruit mais son amusement est coupé par un raclement de gorge.

" Je pensais bien que tu avais déjà franchi la ligne d'arrivé " dit Illumi aux rouquin qui ce décolle malheureusement de l'objet de ses désirs. Il sort un mouchoir et s'essuie le visage, le cou et les bras pour enlever les traces du stylo qui heureusement par très facilement. Gohan en fait de même et soudainement, une voix ce fait entendre.

" YOSHA ! J'suis arrivé en premier " bondit les bras en l'air un chauve habillé de noir. Il tourne son regard vers les 3 occupants de la pièce et agrippe son crâne avec ses mains et dit d'une façon dramatique " NOOON ! J'y crois pas... " Il courbe le dos de façon perdante tout a bougonnant " Je suis arrivé quatrième. "

Le clown prend son paquet de cartes et commence à les mélanger pendant que Gohan observe les autres arrivants qui commencent à s'assoir ailleurs. _' On est tous coincés ici pendant je ne sais combien de temps... autant s'occuper tous ensemble et faire connaissances_ '. Il leur adresse un sourire avant de leurs proposer " Une partie de cartes ? " Hisoka arque un sourcil à la proposition du brun " Plus on est de fou plus on rit et puis ce sera plus amusant ".

Illumi hausse les épaules avant de les rejoindres et de s'assoir aux côtés de son ami, le chauve les regarde perplexe, réfléchissant à la proposition de Gohan qui lui fait un sourire chaleureux et regarde Hisoka pour un éventuel refus mais il commence déjà à distribuer les cartes pour eux quatre. " Ma foi, pourquoi pas... c'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire " dit-il en s'avançant vers eux pour une bonne partie de jeux.

Après quelques manches de pouilleux, Hisoka tend sa main pour prendre une carte dans le jeu de Gohan, il observe son visage et rigole intérieurement. _' Oh Gohan-kun, tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu es trop expressif_ '. Et c'est vrai, le jeune Dieu beaucoup de mal à mentir et à chaque fois que le roux ou les deux autres pioches dans ses cartes, il grimace quand ce n'est pas le pouilleux ou aux yeux qui pétille quand la main est au-dessus de la carte perdante. Il prend la dernière carte du jeu de Gohan qui se décompose sur place.

" Nooon, j'ai encore perdu. " boude le jeune Saiyan en croisant les bras sur son torse. " Comment vous faites ? ".

Le chauve lui explique tout en rigolant " Tu es beaucoup trop facile à lire, tu ne t'en rend pas compte mais tu es très expressif. "

" Ah bon ? " Il regarde ses deux autres compagnons de jeu qui hoche la tête. " On change de jeux alors, ce n'est pas juste si je suis si facile à lire, vous allez gagnés à cha- " Il est coupé dans sa phrase quand une des portes s'ouvre le n°384 qui a la peau matte, des lunettes de soleil et qui est habillé de façon coloré.

" Gereta, participant n° 384, est le cinquième à réussir. Temps total, 12 heures et 27 minutes. "

" Bon...pas trop mal, je suppose. " dit-il à lui-même en commençant à partir dans son coin mais le chauve l'interrompt et lui propose de les rejoindre. Gereta se lève et avance vers le groupe tranquillement avant de s'assoir entre Gohan et le chauve. " Merci... ".

" Ont ce fait un poker ? " propose Illumi qui n'a pratiquement pas ouvert le bouche depuis son arrives, les quatre autres acceptent et les voilà repartie pour plusieurs heures de jeu.

Cela fait maintenant 30 heures qu'ils sont dans la tour et la nourriture vient d'arrivés, Gohan et son ami chauve se lève en courant pour prendre leurs repas et en parlant animent du chauve.

" Et tu es un ninja ? Un vrai de vrai ? Genre tu as des jutsu ? Tu lances des shurikens et tu peux te camoufler avec une simple toile ? " demande le Saiyan qui a des étoiles dans les yeux, complètement fasciné par le chauve.

" Évidemment, regarde-moi ça. " Il lance sur le sol une petite bombe qui fait de la fumer et disparaît. Gohan est tellement impressionné qu'il ne le cherche même pas avec son Ki. Il continue de scruter la salle quand le chauve se décolle du mur en laissant tomber la toile qui lui sert pour cacher. " Et voilà, cool n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est qu'une technique basique " dit fièrement le ninja en bombant le torse.

" Sugoooooi " souffle le jeune Dieu d'admiration, il n'avait jamais vu de ninja avant, il ne connaît que ce qu'il a lu dans les mangas que lui ont achetés Beerus et Whis. Hisoka dans son coin lui, fulmine intérieurement, il a perdu toute l'attention du jeune fruit et il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit.

" Et toi Gohan, tu as quoi comme technique ? À part volé et lancé des rayons lumineux " demande Hanzo.

 _' Hmm que lui montrer . Certainement pas les techniques que m'ont apprises Aniki et Onii-san... et si je lui montrais la technique que les Namek m'ont apprise pour changer de vêtement ? Je pourrais me mettre dans ma tenue de Dieu, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait déjà rencontré un avant '_. Il place sa main sur le dessus de son crâne et en un instant sa tenue change pour sa tenue de Dieu officiel. " J'ai cette technique-là, elle me permet de changer de vêtement quand je veux et avec ce que je veux." explique Gohan au ninja qui lui aussi le regarde, les yeux pétillants.

" Oooh, elles sont trop cool tes fringues, elles viennent d'où ? " demande Hanzo en tournant autour du demi-dieu. " Et tu es vachement musclé, c'est impressionnant ".

Hisoka lui, en fait tombé la frite qu'il avait dans la main et matte le corps de Gohan de ses yeux perçants qui brille d'une lueur prédatrice. Ses pectoraux sont malheureusement cachés par son haut mais ses abdominaux sont plus que visible pour le regard affamé du clown qui trace chaque ligne de ses abdos, de ses gros bras musclés et robustes jusqu'à ses trapèzes ( muscle entre le cou et les épaules) qui l'invite a mordre dedans et de son dos si bien sculpté. Il en frémit d'excitation. ' _Oh Boy...oh mon Dieu..._ ' pense-t-il en haletant discrètement.

Gohan sent un long frisson lui parcourir le dos et se trouve plongé dans les yeux or de Hisoka qui le mange littéralement du regard. ' _Ohoooh_ ' Il se dépêche de se remettre dans sa tenue de Namek et se racle la gorge avant de répondre à Hanzo. " C'est la tenue que porte ma famille ".

Soudain deux portes s'ouvrent en même temps, un homme au bonnet rose et qui porte un arc et des flèches dans le dos en sort énergiquement et dit " YOSHA, l'arrivée ! " Un autre homme aux longs cheveux châtains sur sa droite et le plus petit grimace a sa vue.

" Pokkuru participant n°53, Gozu participant n°371. Les deux sont arrivés en même temps. Temps total, 30 heures et 4 minutes. "

" Fait chier! " dit le plus petit et ce tourne vers le plus grand. " Le vieux... En cas d'égalité, le candidat avec le plus petit numéro gagne " dit-il avant de partir se chercher à manger.

Gohan se lève et se tourne vers son ami chauve. " Bon moi je vais me reposer, a plus tard " Il part dans un coin isolé et s'allonge tranquillement et essaye de dormir pour calmer ses grognements de ventre. ' _Tch, ce n'est vraiment pas avec ça que je vais me remplir le ventre_ '.

Les heures passent lentement et il y a de plus en plus de monde dans la salle, Hisoka fait des châteaux de cartes et Gohan lui s'entraîne dans son coin pour passer les heures. Il fait le poirier et tient en équilibre sur ses index et il descend et remonte tout en chuchotant " 4058...4059... ". Hanzo n'est pas loin et s'entraine lui aussi, essayant de faire pareille que le brun mais n'y arrive pas. ' _Plus que 10 heures...mais où êtes-vous les amis ?_ ' s'inquiète Gohan qui redouble d'efforts.

Plusieurs heures plus tard. " 3 minutes restantes ".

Le dieu tourne en rond dans la salle en grincent des dents. ' _Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez bon sang ? Ils ne vous restent plus longtemps_ '. Une porte s'ouvre attirant les regards de tous les candidats arrivés, Gohan utilise son Ki pour vérifié si ce sont bien eux mais déchante vite. ' _Ce n'est pas leurs énergies...mais celle-ci est très faible_ '.

Un homme très mal en point sort du couloir en titubant tout en disant d'une faible voix " Je...l'est fait...à temps... " Avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Un homme à la casquette vert et blanche prend son pouls et annonce qu'il est mort. " L'abruti. Il aurait mieux fait de vivre et de retenter, plutôt que de réussir et de mourir. "

Gohan grince des dents aux paroles de l'homme au bonnet blanc et bleu. ' _Moi je trouve ça admirable de vouloir arriver jusqu'au bout même si tu es aux portes de la mort... paix en ton âme..._ '.

" Une minute restante ".

" QUOI ? Déjà ? " s'exclame Gohan. ' _Mais...ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés...bon sang..._ '.

" Il ne reste donc plus que les personnes présentes ici on dirait bien " dit l'homme à la casquette verte.

Gohan concentre son Ki et recherche ses amis dans toute la tour mais il n'a pas eu à chercher longtemps. " Non... " dit-il en souriant. " On sera cinq en plus. " Il se lève et se place devant la porte qui commence à s'ouvrir. " J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir vous cherchez et vous bottez les fesses pour m'avoir fait autant attendre" dit-il en plaisantant tout en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches.

" GOHAN ! " crient ses deux apprentis en ce jetant sur lui.

" Désolé de t'avoir inquiété Gohan " répond Kurapika en souriant au grand brun " On a eu quelques difficultés ".

" J'ai mal au cul... " ronchonne Killua en ce décrochant de son mentor et en ce massant les fesses. " Je ne pensais pas que le chemin court et facile était en fait un toboggan ".

" 30 secondes restantes. "

Gon en ce détache du brun et dit d'un air bougon " J'aurais voulu que tu sois avec nous...sa aurai été plus amusant. "

" Ouais et mes mains sont couvertes d'ampoules " dit Kurapika en levant et examinant ses mains blanches.

" Moi aussi " répond une voix dans le couloirs, Leorio et Tompa font des coudes pour passer le premier la porte. " J'ai des ampoules plein les mains, mais nous sommes venus à bout de la Tour ensemble. Toute ça grasse a Gon ! " dit-il-en ébouriffant énergiquement les cheveux noirs du petit pêcheur.

Killua ce met à expliquer ce qu'il sait passer à Gohan qui écoute son jeune disciple les oreilles grandes ouvertes et est ravie du plan qu'a concocté Gon pour qu'ils s'échappent tous ensemble. Gohan pose sa main et lui aussi ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux " Tu as réussi à agir calmement dans un moment désespéré, tu as évalué vos options et les contourner. Je suis fier de toi, Gon " dit-il, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage. ' _Vous êtes tous les quatre vraiment spéciaux_ '.

Le petit brun observe le visage heureux, soulagé et fier que Gohan lui adresse, il n'y a que sa tante et sa grand-mère qui le regarde comme ça, il n'a jamais eux de figure masculine pour le guider mais maintenant il a Gohan, Kurapika, Killua et Leorio pour lui montrer le chemin pour devenir un homme et il est ravi que ses amis soient entrés dans sa vie. " ...Merci... ".

Une sonnerie retentit tout en disant " Le troisième tour de l'examen est terminé. Les candidats ici présent on réussi, dont un mort. " Une porte s'ouvre et la lumière illumine les participants, fatigués physiquement et mentalement par cette épreuve.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer.**

 **La tronsformation de Gohan en SSJ White est juste ce que je voudrais en quoi il ce transforme.**

 **A la prochaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouveau chapitre, cette fois ci, les événements qui vont ce passer sont dans HxH version 1999.**

 **Les univers de Dbz et Hxh ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Un homme à grosse lunette rouge et qui a une crête sur la tête les attend dehors, les bras croisés dans le dos. " Bravo, vous avez passé avec succès la Tour Trick. Je suis un Hunter de la liste noire, je m'appelle TongjiKing mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lippo. Maintenant, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît... " Il claque des doigts et un dirigeable s'élève vers leur hauteur. " ...entrer dans ce dirigeable. "

" Ils veulent que nous nous dirigions vers une autre épreuve sans même nous laisser nous reposer. " commence à râler Leorio qui en a plein les pieds.

" C'est cool, nous pouvons encore monter dans ce dirigeable ! " dit enthousiasmant Gon au médecin.

" Est-ce réellement bien ? " rétorque-t-il tout en montant dans la machine volante avec ses amis sur ses talons.

Le dirigeable se dirige vers une île en forme de lune ou il y a de nombreux bateaux échouer sur des rochets dans la mer, le reflet du soleil brille sur la mer calme et il y a un grand soleil et quelques nuages.

Ils atterrissent sur un grand bateau ou les attendent un couple de vieilles personnes, une dame aux cheveux châtains attacher en deux couettes basses, un air doux et accueillant sur le visage, marqué par les années, le vieil homme lui a un bonnet rouge sur la tête, ses cheveux gris sorte sur les côtés, il a un bouc gris, une paire de lunettes rondes et des sourcils se sépare en deux à la fin. Gohan les examinent arrivés lentement, personne d'autres a l'air de les avoir remarqués mise a par lui. ' _Ils ont l'air fort sympathiques_ '.

" Je pense que c'est ici qu'aura lieu la quatrième épreuve. " dit Kurapika en regardant autour de lui et écoutant les mouettes chantées plus loin.

" Je me demande ce que ça sera. " s'interroge Gon en agrippant les lanières de son sac en faisant de même. _' Ça me rappelle mon cher moi..._ ' pense-t-il nostalgiquement, sa tante Mito serait en train d'étendre le linge, sa grand-mère profiterais des rayons du soleil et lui serais sur le port pour acheter du poisson pour sa famille, les pêcheurs et poissonniers le saluerais chaleureusement et ils feraient peut-être visiter les environs à de jeunes femmes.

" En tout cas cet endroit est vraiment magnifique. " dit Gohan en admirant la mer bleue qui brille grâce aux rayons du soleil à l'horizon. ' _Il y a plusieurs petites îles aux loin là-bas, peut-être devrais-je y aller pour m'entraîner loin des regards indiscrets.._.'

" Je me sens pas bien... " dit Leorio en s'accroupissant sur le sol, la tête basse.

" Si tu veux vomir, ne le fais pas ici ! " répond Killua en mettant son skateboard sous le bras.

" J'aurais dû prendre un médicament pour les transports ."

" Bonjours cher participants. " dit la vieille femme tout en souriant. " Nous sommes vos hôtes, bienvenus. " disent le couple en se courbant poliment pour les accueillir.

" Vous pensez que ce sont les examinateurs ? " chuchote le médecin à ses amis .

" Ça m'étonnerait " répond le jeune assassin en examinant le couple.

" Comment tu le sais ? "

" Comme le dirait Gon, je n'ai pas ce sentiment d'excitation. " explique Killua tout en continuant à dévisager le vieux couple.

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... " soupire Leorio.

" Je me présente, je m'appelle Banner, et je suis la gérante de cet hôtel. " dit la vieille dame en ce relevant et pointe son mari de la main. " Et voici mon mari, Geener. "

" Ravis de vous rencontrer " dit le vieil homme, les mains derrière le dos.

" Enchanté ! " répond avec gaieté Gohan. " Vous avez dit que c'était un hôtel ? " demande-t-il.

" C'est exact, jeune homme. " répond tout en souriant Geener " C'est moi-même qui me suis occupé de transformer ce vieux bateau en hôtel de luxe " explique fièrement le vieil homme. " Dans le passé, de nombreuses célébrités sont venu résider chez nous. Certains membres de la famille royale ont même reconnu le prestige de cet endroit, c'est pour dire ".

" Impressionnant " dit le dieu en examinant les lieux. ' _C'est vrai que ce bateau a l'air vraiment bien entretenu et on peut voir des réparations discrètes ici et là...il a dû passer des années et des années à tout remettre à neuf_ .'

Hanzo s'approche du vieux couple et les toises de sa hauteur. " Je m'en contre fiche de tout ça, je veux juste savoir si vous êtes les examinateurs. "

Gohan lui lance un regard mauvais, il n'aime pas qu'on manque de respect a de vieilles personnes. " Hanzo, reste poli devant tes ainés " gronde le brun au ninja qui sans l'aura forte du jeune Dieu. ' _Effrayaaaaant !_ ' pense le ninja, il finit par s'excuse poliment en se courbant pour son mauvais comportement.

" Nous le sommes ? " ce demande Geener en regardant sa femme d'un air interrogateur.

" Oui, c'est une très bonne question. Le comité des Hunters m'a donné un message pour tous les candidats, ' Que tous ceux qui ont passé l'étape trois, congratulation pour votre travail, bien jouer ! La phase quatre commencera dans 3 jours à partir de maintenant. D'ici là, profités de cette pause sur cette île. ' " annonce Banner.

" Chouette, une pause " dit avec emballement Gon.

" Oh, c'est décevant. " dit Leorio qui c'est remis de son mal des transports. " J'étais prêt à passer la nouvelle épreuve maintenant moi ! " mais il se remet à vomir sous le regard écœuré de Killua et plein de compassion de Gohan.

" Je t'avais dit de vomir ailleurs " râle le jeune en skate.

" En tout cas, ça va nous faire du bien de nous reposer, surtout pour Leorio. " dit taquinement Gohan en tapant dans le dos du médecin.

" Je pense que je viens de vomir mes tripes " murmure d'une voix faible le médecin.

" Tu as raison Gohan, ça a été plutôt intense pour une journée. " répond Kurapika en ignorant Leorio qui ce fait engueulé par Killua de nettoyer ses cochonneries sous les rires de Gon.

Tous les candidats s'avancent vers l'hôtel avec Leorio en tête. " Aah, je vais pouvoir prendre une douche bien chaude et me détendre " dit-il en s'imaginant déjà dans la douche qui l'appelle.

" Une minute s'il vous plaît. " les interrompe la gérante.

" De quoi ? " rouspète le médecin. ' _Je veux me laver, je sens la sueur et le vomi bordel._ '

" Ici vous devez payer en avance. 10 millions de Jenny par personne. " annonce la vieille dame en souriant pendant que son mari sort sa calculette, prêt à compter l'argent qu'ils vont gagner avec un sourire en coin.

Tout le monde autour ce glace a cette annonce ' _10 millions ? Sérieux ?_ ' Une longue goutte de sueur coule le long de la nuque de Gohan qui n'a absolument pas un rond dans les poches.

" 10 millions de Jenny ? " demande avec outrage Leorio.

" Hein ? On doit payer ? " demande Gon, tout aussi choqué. ' _Je pensais que ça serait gratuit_ '.

" C'est fou..." souffle Killua.

" Le prix est trop exorbitant " dit Kurapika.

" Pour le même prix je peux me payer la chambre la plus chère pour 6 mois dans la ville de Yorknew ! " proteste Tompa.

" Euhm... Est-ce qu'il y a un prix spécial pour les enfants qui n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent ? " demande avec espoir Gon aux côtés de Killua.

" Il veut dire, est-ce qu'on a l'air d'un groupe de riche aristocrate ou quelque chose comme ça pour vous ? " demande paniqué Leorio en gesticulant dans tous les sens. " Même un adulte responsable n'aurait pas autant d'argent. "

" Dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons pas vous logez. " dit Geener tout en soupirant de désappointement.

" C'est n'importe quoi ! " rogne le médecin. " Je préfère encore mieux dormir à la belle étoile plutôt que de dormir dans l'une de vos chambres au prix démesuré. " râle t-il en commençant à partir.

" Nous sommes ici pour 3 jours " Le raisonne Gohan. " Et le problème est l'eau, sur une si petite île tu auras très peu de chances de trouver une source d'eau douce. Tu devras attendre qu'il pleuve ". Gohan repense à tous les livres de survie qu'il a lus dans sa jeunesse, même si Beerus lui disait que ça ne servait à rien car il pourrait toujours volet ailleurs, le brun aime découvrir de nouvelle chose donc Whis qui ne résiste pas à Gohan, lui a offert tous les livres qu'il voulait.

" Il a raison. " agrée Kurapika. " Sous un soleil comme celui-ci, nous serons complètement déshydraté avant deux jours et même s'il pleut, on sera tous à bout de forces pour passer le reste de l'examen. "

Leorio détourne son regard du soleil qui brille férocement et il commence à s'énerver. " Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'ai jamais eux autant d'argent ! " beugle-t-il, les sourcils froncés et grinçant des dents.

" Pour des gens dans votre situation... " commence à dire le vieil homme pour attirer l'attention des candidats. " Nous sommes plus que contents de vous suggérer une méthode alternative pour payer. "

" Alternative ? " disent tous les candidats en cœur.

" Eh bien, c'est très simple... Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous donner ? " demande sérieusement le vieil homme.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Les voilà tous maintenant en train de faire la chasse au trésor dans les bateaux échoués. Le vieux couple leur a expliqué qu'ils tiennes aussi une boutique d'objet d'art et que s'ils ramènent des trésors, ils leur offriront une chambre bien sur, à la juste estimation de ce qu'ils ramèneront.

Gohan plonge dans l'eau et trouve une couronne faite d'or, de perles et de diamants et la montre fièrement a ses amis. " Incroyable " dit Kurapika " C'est la couronne de Jerra le troisième, le prince qui a tragiquement disparu en mer le jour de son couronnement, cela fait au moins 4 siècles. "

" Wow, tant que ça ? " demande Gohan en inspectant sa trouvaille. ' _Mmm, elle n'a pas l'air aussi précieuse que mes propres bijoux..._ '

" Un Hunter digne de ce nom doit savoir ce genre de détails. " explique Kurapika à Leorio et Gohan.

Gon remonte de l'eau et leur montre ce qu'il a trouvé " Et les gars regardés ".

Kurapika scrute ce que tiens Gon dans les mains avant de dire sérieusement " C'est le sceptre du soleil, cet objet avait disparu mystérieusement à la fin du 18ème siècle. Il doit valoir des centaines de millions. "

" Oh putain " exclame Leorio en se déshabillant. " Je ne peux pas rester assis ici à ne rien faire ! " dit-il en ce précipitant vers le bord du bateau, prêt à sauter.

" Ou peut-être que c'est un pied de lit..." réfléchis Kurapika en plaçant un doigt sous son menton, ce qui provoque à Leorio à se prendre le rebord du bateau et de tomber à l'eau. " Un Hunter digne de ce nom doit savoir reconnaitre un objet de valeur quand il en voit un. "

Plus loin, Tompa interrompt Gon dans son avance pour lui voler secrètement son sceptre. " Gon, tu devrais aller jeter un coup d'œil par le bas, j'ai vu un bateau pirate qui a l'air bourré de trésors ".

" Vraiment ? " demande Gon en tenant son sceptre dans ses mains, les bras tendus vers le ciel pour éviter d'abimer encore plus son trésor et en secouant des jambes pour ne pas couler.

" Bien sur mais je ne peux pas y aller, c'est trop profond. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer d'y aller toi ? "

" Ok, tiens-moi ça. " dit Gon en tendant innocemment son sceptre à Tompa avant de partir chercher ces fameux trésors.

" C'est le bateau à voiles là bas " dit-il en pointant le fameux bateau. " Héhéhé, ce gamin est vraiment trop naïf. Le sceptre est à moi maintenant. " rit-il en commençant à partir mais ce fait arrêté par une assiette qui se plante dans le mât de bateau juste a coté de sa tête.

" Hey, le vieux...tu ferais mieux de ne pas tricher " déclare Killua en jouant avec une autre assiette dans une main.

" Hein ? ... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles " dit-il nerveusement mais Gohan apparaît derrière lui et frappe le mat que ce casse en deux.

" OK OK, DÉSOLER " hurle-t-il de peur face à la force de Gohan et de la précision de Killua qui a fait exprès de visée à côter "...Je te rends le sceptre mais en échange, tu me donnes la coupe en or, comme ça on est quitte et on oublie toute l'affaire. " propose t-il en s'éloignant le plus possible du mi-humain derrière lui que le regarde menacement.

Killua lui jette la coupe en pleine figure et le fait tomber a la renverse. " Moi et Gon on fait équipe. Pendant qu'il cherche des trésors, moi je monte la garde. Oh faite merci Gohan ".

" De rien Killua " dit-il en repartant chercher son petit bonheur pour une chambre quand Gon revient vers eux.

" Vous devriez voir tous les trésors qu'il y a le bas, il y en a des tonnes, juste comme l'a dit Tompa. Regardez ! " dit-il en montrant un joyau.

" Oh, impressionnant Gon " répond Gohan en examinant ce qu'a trouvé son ami.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait des trésors ici ? " demande Killua en pointant du doigt la montagne de trésor qu'il garde.

" Laisse tomber ses vieux trucs, ce qu'il y a en bas est beaucoup plus précieux ".

" Ok, j'arrive, tu viens avec nous Gohan ? " demande Killua.

" Non merci, je vais chercher de mon côté, amusez-vous bien " dit-il en partant pour un bateau qu'il a repéré plus loin. ' _Ils sont vraiment adorables_.'

Il monte dans un bateau rouge et vert en mauvais état, il entre dedans pour chercher quelque chose mais ne trouve rien. ' _Zut, on dirait que je suis arrivé trop tard_ ' pense-t-il en soupirant. ' _Je n'ai pratiquement rien trouver... mmmh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ ' Il avance vers une main qui tient un pendentif en or en forme de lézard volant avec des rubis incrustés dedans. ' _Oh, c'est de la bonne qualité, il doit valoir une vraie fortune_ ".

" Il y a quelqu'un ? " demande une voix qu'il reconnaît comme étant celle de Kurapika, il s'avance vers lui et lui tend sa trouvaille.

" Tu en pense quoi ? Je viens à peine de le trouver."

Kurapika prend le pendentif et reste bouche bée devant ce collier. " C..c'est.."

Le jeune Dieu regarde son ami perplexe, Kurapika à l'air complètement perdu. ' _Je me demande ce que ça peut bien être...'_. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et le secoue doucement et lui demande à voix basse " Un problème Kurpaika ? "

" C'est le légendaire pendentif des Kuruta...mon clan...il protège du feu... " souffle Kurapika en détaillent nostalgiquement le collier.

Gohan regarde son ami tristement. ' _Ça doit être dur de perdre toute sa famille du jour au lendemain et avoir personne sur qui compter... J'ai de la chance d'avoir Aniki, Onii-san et Zen-kun a mes côtes..._ ' Il lui tape gentiment dans le dos tout en lui disant " Je te la laisse, ça t'appartient après tout. "

Kurapika lève la tête vers son ami, une expression de choc et de gratitude " V..vraiment ? "

Gohan lui sourit affectueusement, son expression s'adoucit ." Évidemment...tu sais...j'ai perdu ma famille moi aussi. " commence t-il à dire. " Quand j'étais petit, j'ai reçu une grosse blessure a la tête et j'ai perdu la mémoire, ce sont mes deux gardiens qui m'ont trouvé et recueilli quand je n'avais nul part ou aller. "

" Oh..désolé... " répond Kurapika " Tes parents ne ton pas chercher ? "

" Peut-être, je ne sais pas..." dit-il en s'asseyant par terre. " Tout ce que je sais de mon clan c'est ce que m'ont raconté Aniki et Onii-san. Mon clan a été annihilé par un ennemi du nom de Freezer car mon clan devenait beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui et son groupe...il n'y a que très peu de personnes de ma famille en vie et je ne sais pas du tout où ils sont...".

Kurapika baisse la tête et agrippe fermement la main du demi-Saiyan pour du réconfort. ' _Il est comme moi... a quelque chose prêt.._.'. Il sert le pendentif dans ses mains et demande tristement à Gohan " Et tu as fait quoi ? Tu as cherché à te venger ou non ? "

Gohan fixe les vagues dehors, le regard dans le vide. " Non...ça m'avancerait à quoi ? Ce qui est fait est fait, ça ne les ramènera pas à la vie et de toute façon même si je voulais me venger, il est déjà mort depuis plusieurs années maintenant. "

" ...Tu es fort Gohan... je ne peux pas faire disparaître cette haine en moi et je ne veux pas... " dit Kurapika en serrant son emprise sur la main du jeune Dieu qui ne dit rien et le laisse faire. " Je veux absolument les retrouver et avoir les questions à mes réponses...". Des larmes commencent à perler dans ses grands yeux noirs qui, si on le remarque bien, brillent d'un rouge aussi.

Gohan se défait de l'emprise du blond sur sa main et la pose délicatement sur sa tête et il commence à lui caresser les cheveux, comme le faisait Whis avec lui quand il était petit pour le réconforter. " Je t'ai dit que je ne te jugerais pas et que je ne dirais pas ce que tu dois faire... si tu sens au plus profond de toi que sais ce que tu as à faire, alors fait le... Fait juste attention à toi, je ne voudrais pas devoir aller chercher ton corps pour trouver un moyen de te ressusciter et te botter les fesses " dit-il en plaisantent pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde.

Kurapika laisse échapper un petit rire par sa plaisanterie " Hai... Gohan... " dit-il d'une voix pleine de sanglot. " Ils me manquent tellement " finit-il par dire en pleurant. Le dieu prend le jeune blond dans ses bras et caresse son dos en faisant des ronds pour le rassurer, Kurapika agrippe le gi de Gohan et pleure encore plus.

" Pleure Kurapika, ça te soulagera... ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas laissé aller comme ça ? À essayer de jouer les grands comme un adulte...mais tu sais...tu n'est encore qu'un enfant qui se sent seul et abandonné. " dit-il calmement, le blond ressert son emprise et plonge son visage dans l'épaule robuste du brun. " Hey tu sais quoi ... Tu n'es plus seul...Tu as moi, Gon, Killua et Leorio à tes côtés maintenant et si tu as besoin de notre aide pour n'importe quoi, que ce soit important ou superficiel, on sera toujours là pour t'aider, tu as juste à nous le dire au lieu de tout garder pour toi. "

" Merci...merci " dit Kurapika en continuant de pleurer sur l'épaule de son ami pendant encore plusieurs minutes et fini par se calmer mais reste agrippé fermement au GI de Gohan qui continue ses douces caresses rassurante dans son dos.

" Tu vas mieux ? " demande-t-il au blond qui hoche de la tête sur son épaule avant de s'écarter de lui et d'essuyer ses yeux avec la manche de sous t-shirt à manche long. Il lève son regard et est accueilli par un tendre sourire et des yeux affectueux et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un doux sourire ce forme sur ces lèvres. " Voilà l'expression que je voulais voir " dit le brun en le regardant, Kurapika arque un sourcil interrogateur en penchant la tête, sa boucle d'oreille rouge brillant par un rayon de soleil qui s'est immiscé dans le bateau en ruine. " Tu es beaucoup mieux quand tu souries. " affirme Gohan en ce levant et lui tendant une main pour ce lever.

Kurapika rougie légèrement et accepte la main offerte, il frappe doucement mais fermement le bras de Gohan et dit en rigolant " Baka..." Il épouste ses affaires et prend une grande inspiration avant de dire à son ami qu'ils feraient mieux de retourné voir les autres.

Gon et Killua montrent au vieil homme, un coffre rempli de bijoux et de pierres précieuses, Geener en prend un et l'examine minutieusement avant de répondre en enlevant ses lunettes " Ça ne vaut même pas 10 millions de Jenny ".

Killua frappe la table violemment avec ses mains tout en disant " Vous plaisanter j'espère ? "

Le vieil homme met sur son œil droit une loupe binoculaire. " Eh bien, toutes ses pierres précieuses sont abimées car elles ont été mélangés avec ces diamants. Elles ont besoin d'être poli pour être utilisés. "

" Une chambre de deuxième classe pour vous . " dit la gérante aux deux jeunes adolescents devant elle.

Killua part en trainant des pieds vers Gon qui regarde la contenue du coffre. " Même si elles ne sont pas parfaites, je parie que tante Mito aurait aimé en avoir quelqu'une. " Leorio arrive à leurs côtés avec un énorme coffre dans les bras et le pose doucement sur le sol. Gon se lève d'un bond et dit admiratif " Wow, c'est incroyable! "

" Qu'est-ce que tu crois! Maintenant je vais devenir multimillionnaire " dit Leorio très confiant de lui-même alors qu'il n'a même pas examiné le contenu de son coffre.

" Tu devrais attendre l'estimation..." essaye de rationaliser Gon.

" Pas la peine, avec ça, je vais mener la grande vie, plus besoin de devenir un Hunter. "

" Sérieusement ? " dit avec étonnement Gon.

" Bien sur ! Avec ça, je peux devenir un médecin et passer ma vie à rouler sur l'or " dit Leorio en ouvrant le coffre mais déchante vite et tombe à la renverse à ce qu'il découvre.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demande Gon a Killua en examinant des grosses boule noir placé soigneusement dans du linge.

" On dirait des boulets de canon pour moi " répond le jeune assassin.

" Sa vaux chère ? " demande t-il en s'asseyant.

" Tu devrais lui demander " dit-il en pointant Leorio qui ne sait toujours pas remis de sa déception.

" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Leorio ? Est-ce que tu peux passer ta vie à rouler sur l'or ? " demande innocemment Gon.

" Au suivant " demande le vieil homme, Kurapika s'avance et tend le pendentif devant le visage de Geener qui le détail minutieusement avant qu'il dise, choqué " Mais... c'est..."

" Le légendaire pendentif en or du clan Kuruta " le coupe Kurapika " Il protège du feu."  
Gon et Killua se placent à ses côtés et Gohan repart chercher des trésors car il a toujours rien trouvés. " Il est authentique ".

" Il est précieux ? " demande Gon au vieil homme qui continue son inspection.

" Eh bien, en tant qu'objet d'art, il n'a aucune valeur..." dit-il déçu, cette pièce est pourtant magnifique.

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'échanger contre de l'argent ou une chambre. " clarifie Kurapika sérieusement. " J'espérais que vu que vous êtes le manager de cet hôtel, vous pourriez me renseigner à son sujet. " Il détourne son regard sur le bateau rouge et lui demande " S'il vous plaît...depuis combien de temps ce bateau est-il ici ? "

Le couple ce concentre sur le blond en face d'eux et Geener lui répond avec une voix navrée " Je ne sais pas...ce navire était déjà ici quand nous sommes arrivé sur cette île. Il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire sur le clan Kuruta. " Il pose le pendentif sur la table ainsi qu'une clé. " Tiens, je le rends, et je te donne une chambre. "

Kurapika prend la clé et la place dans une poche et il prend ensuite le pendentif dans sa main et l'examine tout en remerciant le vieux couple.

Gohan de son côté a trouvé de nombreux trésors et les emmène au vieil homme qui est impressionné par ses trouvailles et lui donne une chambre individuelle qui fait monter la jalousie des autres participants.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Quelque temps plus tard, Gon est assis sur un canon avec sa canne à pêche dans les mains, Killua attend patiemment derrière tout en s'ennuyant quand Gon sans qu'un poisson ait mordu a l'hameçon " J'en est un " s'exclame-t-il en tirant sur sa canne et sort un poisson qui atterrit juste derrière Killa, le brun s'avance vers sa prise et enlève l'hameçon et prend le poisson dans sa main tout en disant fièrement " Il est beau tu trouves pas ? Tu voudrais essayer Killua ? "

Gon lui tend sa canne et prend un verre entre ses doigts ." D'abord tu dois prendre un appât " commence-t-il à expliquer mais Killua lance un " Yeeeurk " en protégeant ses yeux avec une de ses mains.

" Comment tu fais pour toucher...ça ? " demande le Zoldyck de dégout.

Gon essaye de garder un visage neutre tout en pensant _' C'est dit que quelqu'un qui à agripper quelque chose de bien plus horrible..._ '. Il attrape la ligne de la canne et accroche le verre a l'hameçon, Killua s'installe sur le canon et lance la ligne à l'eau, le jeune brun reste derrière pour lui expliqué comment procédé. " Okay, maintenant il faut que tu attires le poisson, il faut qu'il remarque qu'i manger, agite un peu la canne ".

Après quelques secondes un poisson mort a l'hameçon, au grand plaisir de Killua qui est tout excité " J'en ai un ".

" Attends un peu et quand je te le dirais, tire un coup sec " explique calmement Gon à son ami. ' _Je savais que tu pourrais y arriver Killua_ ' pense-t-il content pour son ami, il attend quelques secondes avant de donner le signal à Killua pour tiré.

Killua fait comme lui dit Gon et tire d'un coup la canne qui fait sortir un poisson qui tombe directement sur le jeune assassin. " Ah quelle horreur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? " beugle de dégout Killua pendant que Gon rigole de la situation de son ami " Aah, c'est dégoutant ! "

Gohan sort de l'eau torse nue avec un énorme poisson qui fait au moins 3 fois la taille du jeune Saiyan " Hey regardez, on va bien mangé ce soir " dit-il fièrement en lévitant vers ses deux plus jeunes amis qui sont ébranlés par la prise de Gohan.

" Wooow, il est ÉNORME " replie Gon en courant vers le jeune Dieu pour examiner de plus près le poisson suivit de Killua.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Pendant ce temps, le ninja arrive à coincer le vieil homme et ce plein de devoir partager sa chambre avec Kurapika qui n'a absolument rien ramené mais Leorio qui passait par là, a entendu la conversation et vient à leur rencontre tout en disant " Si tu n'es pas content avec ta chambre, je serais heureux de l'échanger avec toi " il tient dans sa main la clé de sa chambre et la tend à Hanzo " C'est une chambre individuelle et elle est très lumineuse, il y a beaucoup de place pour s'étirer et se relaxer. "

Le ninja prend la clé dans ses mains et lui répond reconnaissant " vraiment sympas, merci " avant de partir en courant dans sa nouvelle chambre.

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? " demande le vieil homme tout en ce remettant de ses émotions.

Leorio commence lui aussi à se diriger vers sa nouvelle chambre tout en disant " Oh comme ça, je voulais juste un compagnon de chambre, c'est tout ". Il continue d'avancée tout en rigolant sombrement dans sa barbe, ravie de s'être enfin débarrassée de sa chambre. ' _Oh mon gars, tu vas souffrir._ '

Pendant ce temps, Hanzo est installé dans le lit, en slip et en sueur. " Il plaisantait pas quand il disait que c'était lumineux " dit-il en levant faiblement une main vers la vitre à côté du lit. " Et il y a certainement assez d'espace pour étirer mes jambes...mais s'il fait encore plus chaud je pense que mon cerveau va fondre. " Se plaint Hanzo en agrippant la poignée de la fenêtre pour avoir de l'air frai mais la poignée est tellement chaude qu'elle lui brule la main. " CHAUD CHAUD CHAUD " hurle-t-il en s'asseyant mais en gardent sa main sur la poignée par le choc.

Dans une autre chambre, deux personnes sont assis sur le sol dos à dos, l'un a de longs cheveux noirs, une moustache et un bandeau bleu sur le front, l'autre a de longs cheveux gris attachés en une queue-de-cheval haute et a également une moustache. Le plus jeune commence à faire des pompes silencieusement et le plus vieux se lève pour faire des flexions.

" C'est la 35ème fois que je passe cet examen et j'ai toujours réussi à m'en sortir vivant. " dit Tompa, assis sur un lit en se tenant la tête. " Mais je n'ai jamais été dans une situation pareil avant ! " dit-il en se retournant vers son compagnon de chambre qui n'est autre qu'Illumi qui tourne la tête doucement vers lui. " Comment je peux partager une chambre avec ce monstre ? " Illumi derrière ne peut s'empêcher de rire de la peur qu'il procure à Tompa.

Dans la chambre juste avant, le plus jeune fait maintenant des pompes sur une main pendant que le vieux fait des flexions sur une jambe, une sorte de compétition silencieuse c'est installer entre eux deux.

Un homme avec son singe dans les mains ce plein à la gérante de son compagnon de chambre " Je dois changer ! Kamuri va avoir mal aux ventres à cause du stress dans cette chambre " dit-il en montrant son singe qui ne bouge plus et semble s'être évanoui. " S'il vous plaît ".

" Je suis désolé mais pour ce genre de problème, les clients doivent régler ça entre eux " explique le plus calmement possible la vieille dame.

Tompa arrive pile à ce moment en glissant vers eux, il pose son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et lui tend la clé " J'échange avec toi ".

" Tu es sûr ? C'est gentil de ta part " dit-il en souriant et en prenant la clé pour aller dans sa nouvelle chambre.

' _Pauvre imbécile_ ' pense Tompa en courant vers sa chambre, il ouvre la porte et se plaque contre elle ' _N'importe quelle colocataire sera toujours mieux que cette tête d'épingle_. ' pense-t-il malicieusement mais il sent subitement quelque chose à ses pieds " Oh ? " Tompa regarde vers le bas et voit plusieurs serpents qui bougent au rythme de la musique que fait leur maître. Le charmeur de serpents s'arrête de jouer quand il prend conscience de sa présence et lui et tous ses serpents se tournent vers lui " Je...je me suis trompé " dit Tompa en détalent de la chambre.

Dans une chambre, le plus jeune fait maintenant des pompes sur une main et maintient un tonneau sur son dos, le plus vieux continue ses flexions sur une jambe tout en calant un tonneau avec son autre jambe et ses mains.

" Ah bon ? Un problème ? " demande la gérante en regardant la jeune femme en face d'elle.

" S'il vous plaît, vous devez me changer de chambre. Si je reste encore une minute de plus je vais suffoquer. " dit la jeune fille d'une manière dramatique, elle se courbe et joint ses deux mains ensemble " Je vous en supplie ".

Tompa arrive en glissant et lui tend la clé tout en disant " J'échange avec toi ! "

" Vraiment ? " demande la fille pleine d'espoir.

" Évidemment, si ça ne te dérange pas que ton colocataire ne soit pas une femme. "

Elle prend la clé tout en disant " Tu me sauve la vie " et elle part en courant vers sa nouvelle chambre.

' _Ne pense pas du mal de moi.._.' pense Tompa en partant vers sa chambre, il ouvre la porte et se plaque contre elle. ' _Si tu veux détester quelqu'un, déteste ce charmeur de serpents.._.' pense-t-il narquoisement mais en regardant à ses pieds se trouve une carte de Joker, planté dans le sol. Hisoka se tourne vers lui tout en rigolant, laissant en suspens son château de cartes qu'il fait dans son lit. Tompa en tombe par terre, il n'a vraiment pas de chance.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

" Laissons tomber le poisson et allons sur le pond " propose Killua.

" Encore 5 minutes et ce sera cuit " informe Gohan à ses jeunes disciples.

" Dit Killua, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de partager une chambre avec moi ? " demande Gon qui regarde Gohan en train de leur faire à manger.

" Non, pourquoi ? " demande le Zoldyck d'un air interrogateur.

" Eh bien tu vois... on m'a dit que j'avais le sommeil agité et ce n'est pas très agréable..." dit Gon gêné.

Killua ce tourne vers lui tout en souriant et en se pointant du doigt. " Tant fait pas par ce que je fais pareil ".

" Toi aussi ? Okay alors! Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de problème dans ce cas "

Gohan les regarde amusé, c'est bien d'avoir des amis de son âge et il voit les similitudes entre ses deux là. ' _Ils vont être amis pendant très longtemps, je le sens._ ' ce dit-il à lui-même. Il prend deux baguettes ou des poissons sont cuits dessus et les tendent à ses deux amis. " Le poisson est prêt ".

" Merci " lui répondent les deux enfants, Gon attrape la sienne et bave déjà devant son poisson, Killua lui regarde avec horreur le bâton.

" Quoi ? quelque chose ne va pas ? " demande le dieu en s'inquiétant pour son ami.

" Uh...ses yeux..." dit Killua qui scrute toujours le poisson et puis il ce lève d'un bond en ça plaquant à la barrière derrière lui avec épouvante " Ce truc est en train de me regarder. Cette chose est toujours en vie! Je vais devenir malade " dit le jeune assassin en plaquant une main contre sa bouche et ce retourne pour vomir.

Gon et Gohan se regardent dans les yeux avant de ce concentré sur Killua ' _Est-ce que tu es vraiment un assassin, Killua ?_ ' ce demande Gon qui commence à avoir des doutes.

La porte du bateau s'ouvre en fracas sur Tompa qui court vers eux avec frayeur. " S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un veut bien échangé sa chambre avec moi ? " demande-t-il en ce mettant à genoux pour les supplier. ' _Je m'en fous de perdre ma fierté si c'est pour ne plus être avec ce tordue_ " ce dit mentalement Tompa.

Gohan ce gratte l'arrière de la tête avant de répondre " Et bien moi j'ai une chambre individuelle mais ça me dérange pas de l'échanger... " Tompa ce lève et lui attrape les mains et le remercie encore et encore avant d'échanger les clés et de partir en courant.

Après leurs repas, Gon et Killua partent découvrir le bateau pendant que Gohan reste sur le pont médité jusqu'à la nuit tombée, un frisson le parcourt ' Il commence à faire froid, je devrais rentrer, me laver et me couché...' mais la lune commence a ce lever, c'est la première nuit, donc la lune est juste un petit croissant ' Oh non... j'aurais dû me renseigner s'il y avait une lune à cette planète. ' pense Gohan qui commence à paniquer.

À chaque lune, le sang des Saiyans bouillonne et leurs hormones augmentent au fur et à mesure que la lune devient plus pleine. Son peuple est de fiers et féroces guerriers, d'après Whis et Beerus, beaucoup meurs à cause de leurs soifs de combat donc pour compensé cela, les saiyans deviennent en rute à chaque lune pour peupler la planète et faire perdurer leurs races, il se rappelle d'ailleurs très bien de la conversation qu'il a eux avec ses deux grands frères.

 **FLASH BACK**

" Écoute Gohan, à chaque lune les Saiyans qui ont leur âme sœur reste chez eux pour...enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire...se reproduire ensemble. " explique Beerus en toussant de gène. ' _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dois avoir cette conversation..._ '

Gohan vient d'avoir 11 ans et c'est la première fois qu'il ressent ce phénomène. " Et pour ceux qui sont célibataires ? " demande t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté. ' _Je suis trop jeune pour avoir un ou une partenaire..._ ' se dit-il.

Whis prend alors la parole et lui explique " Ceux qui sont dans ton cas, cherchent leur âme sœur, ils vont chercher quelqu'un de fort, la courtise et ensuite ce mordre dans le cou pour y laisser leur marque et odeurs pour prévenir les autres que cette personne est prise, où ils vont tout simplement s'enfermer quelque part et soulager leurs besoins naturels seuls en attendant de trouver leur compagnon de vie. "

" Ce mordre ? " s'écrie Gohan, il place sa main pour protéger inconsciemment son cou. " Mais pourquoi ? Ça doit faire mal...".

Beerus lâche un long soupiré avant de lui répondre " Pas si c'est pendant l'orgasme, ça décuple même le plaisir d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté..."

Whis hoche de la tête " Et une fois que vous avez les marques, vous êtes liées pour la vie et dans la mort ".

Gohan attrape son menton de ses doigts et dit en murmurant à lui-même " Donc, c'est comme si on était mariés...". ' _C'est vraiment bizarre_ '.

" En quelque sorte, sauf que ce rituel est beaucoup plus fort, le lien créer ne pourra pas être rompu, si tu mords une personne, tu ne pourras jamais trouver et vouloir quelqu'un d'autre, alors fait attention. Pendant les jours de lune, tu devras faire gaffe à ne pas être trop stimulé, plus la lune se remplira, plus tes hormones augmenteront, alors le jour de pleine lune, enfermes-toi quelque part si tu ne veux pas te lier avec quelqu'un par accident ou te transformé en gorille si tu regardes la pleine lune. " le prévient Beerus.

Gohan hoche de la tête sérieusement avant de repenser à toute cette conversation. ' _Il faudra absolument que je m'enferme alors... je ne veux pas faire de mal aux autres où me " marié " avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas... Kso, ça craint d'être un Saiyan parfois_. ' Soudain quelque chose lui trotte dans la tête. " Et comment on fait pour se soulager tout seul ? " demande Gohan innocemment à ses deux frères qui rougissent d'un coup.

" Je te laisse en parler, il est hors de question que je lui explique ce genre de chose " dit Beerus en ce levant et en partant à toute vitesse, ne laissant même pas le temps à Whis de rétorquer.

Le gardien pousse un soupire avant de se racler la gorge et dire " Je ne te dirais ça qu'une fois alors écoute-moi bien car c'est très gênant. " Et s'ensuit la discutions sur la masturbation qui fait affreusement rougir Whis et s'interroger Gohan sur cette pratique bizarre.

 **FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Gohan se lève et commence a se diriger vers sa chambre. ' _Bon pour le moment ce n'est que la première nuit donc pas de panique et à ce qu'on dit le couple, on reste ici 3 jours...sachant qu'il faut au moins 1 semaine pour que la lune soit pleine et ensuite une autre semaine pour qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de...molester mon ou ma colocataire._ ' Gohan pose sa main sur son visage pour cacher les rougeurs qui lui monte aux joues. ' _Kso...c'est gênant...j'espère que la prochaine étape ce passera individuellement sinon ça va mal ce finir..._ ' Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et trouve Hisoka en train un château de cartes, plusieurs son déjà fini et sont sur les lits qui sont presque collés l'un à l'autre. ' _Et merde... fallait que je tombe sur lui_ '. Il pousse un long soupire qui attire l'attention du clown sur lui ' _Je regrette déjà mon ancienne chambre.._.'

" Oh Gohan-kun...tu es donc mon nouveau colocataire, né ? " dit le clown plus que ravi de partager sa chambre avec son fruit préféré.

Gohan évite son regard et part en direction de la douche. " H...hai, je vais me laver et ensuite me coucher donc, est-ce que tu pourrais retirer tes châteaux de cartes, s'il te plaît ? " demande vite le dieu en ce dépêchant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, une fois la porte fermée, il se laisse glisser le long de la porte tout en soupirant.

" Tu auras besoin d'aide pour te frotter le dos, Boya ? " demande d'une voix taquine Hisoka de l'autre côté de la porte qui commence à ranger docilement ses cartes et colle leurs lits. _' Je sens que ce sera une nuit très agréable_ ' ce dit-il en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait bien ce passé.

" NON MERCI ! " hurle Gohan de gène tout en se déshabillant. ' _J'ai ma queue pour m'aider, merci bien_ ', une fois nu il fait tourner l'eau chaude et entre dans la douche. L'eau ruissèle sur sa peau recouverte de l'eau de mer et ses cheveux corbeaux, il laisse échapper de ses lèvres un soupire d'aise, il se lave consciencieusement avant de se sécher à l'aide d'une serviette et pose sa main sur sa tête pour faire apparaître un débardeur blanc, un boxer noir et un pantalon de pyjama gris. ' _Bon normalement je dors juste en boxer mais avec Hisoka dans la même pièce, je préfère rester quand même habillé_ ' pense-t-il en ce rappelant du regard que lui avait lancé le roux quand il était dans sa tenue de Dieu, il n'est pas pudique, loin de là, il est même très fier de son corps mais Whis lui a appris à ne pas ce mettre nue devant tout le monde.

Il sort enfin de la salle de bain et s'installe dans le lit près du mur en ignorant tout le long Hisoka qui part se laver tout en le mattant sur la route de la douche.

Une fois sa douche terminée, le rouquin sort de la salle de bain et s'installe dans son lit silencieusement, il commence a se rapprocher du brun pour un rapprochement entre eux deux mais il constate que malheureusement, Gohan dort profondément. Il pousse un sifflement d'exaspération et dort de son côté du lit.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Pendant la nuit, la gérante s'approche de son mari en lui disant tout en souriant. " Mon cher ? Il est bientôt l'heure. "

Le vieil homme ce tourne vers elle. " Oh déjà ?..tu as raison, c'est l'heure. " dit-il en souriant.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Pendant ce temps, Gohan dans son sommeil frissonne de froid et trouve une source chaude pas loin de lui, inconsciemment, son corps s'approche de cette source et il l'entoure de ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui.

Hisoka ce fait réveiller par deux bras musclés qui le tire contre le torse chaud du jeune brun derrière lui. ' _Ooooh ?_ ' ce demande t-il encore un peu endormie quand le visage de Gohan vient ce nicher dans le creux de sa nuque. ' _Voilà une tournure d'événement fort intéressante_ ' se dit-il mentalement, ce réjouissant de la situation dans lequel il est. Gohan renifle le cou d'Hisoka et trouve l'odeur du roux délicieuse, il frotte son nez contre la douce peau du clown, il soupire de satisfaction et commence à ronronner, ce qui donne des frissons le long du dos d'Hisoka qui commence à avoir un peu plus chaud car son cou est extrêmement sensible.

Le dieu endormit sers un peu plus son étreinte autour du clown et sa queue de singe vient de glisser sous le haut du roux pour caresser les courbes de ses abdominaux qui ce contracte sous le contacter de la douce queue de singe. ' _Mmmh, Gohan- kuun~... tu devrais apprendre à contrôler tes pulsions si tu ne veux pas que je finisse par te prendre sauvagement sur le lit... Quoique ça ne me dérangerait pas...fufufu_ ' se dit-il en profitant du moment que lui fait subir le brun derrière lui.

La queue de singe commence à remonter lentement vers le torse du clown qui commence à voir la respiration qui accélère, elle trace le contour de ses pectoraux et gigote doucement en frôlant ses tétons. Hisoka arque légèrement son dos en gémissant faiblement quand brusquement, Gohan ce réveil en entendant le moteur d'un dirigeable dehors, il ce lève d'un bond et court dehors laissant le clown, sans ce rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait pendant son sommeil.  
Hisoka lui, est ébranlé par ce qu'il vient d'arrivée, il entend lui aussi le moteur du dirigeable dehors, il ce lève et avance en trainant des pieds et en croisant les bras sur son torse, en colère et frustré d'avoir été interrompu, s'il retrouve les personnes responsables de la fuite du brun, il les tuerait lentement.

Tout le monde ce rut dehors en pyjama ou en sous-vêtements pour apercevoir le vieux couple partir en dirigeable, les laissant à leurs sorts.

Kurapika croise les bras en les regardant partires. " C'est probablement ce qu'essayait de me prévenir les frissons que je ressentais."

" Tu devrais pas être un peu plus en colère ? " demande Leorio qui est juste en caleçon et chemise et qui n'en reviens pas du calme que fait preuve le jeune blond. " Ils viennent juste de partir en nous laissant là! "

" Nous avons été trompés " dit venimeusement Killua en tuant du regard le dirigeable.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, désoler pour le retard de ce chapitre. J'écris un nouveau crossover et j'ai été emporter par l'inspiration... mais voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

 **En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent. Sur ce, bonne journée !**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Le soleil commence a ce lever et ça fait 5 heures que les candidats attendent le retour potentiel des deux gérants, ils se sont tous habillés et attende sagement le couple. Gohan lui préfère plutôt s'entraîner avec ses deux disciples, ils ont des poids sur les bras et les jambes et et on finit leurs séries de pompes et flexions. Le jeune Dieu leur apprend maintenant un Kata qu'ils devront pratiquer au moins tous les jours, d'autres font comme eux et s'entraînent pour passer le temps.

Leorio s'avance sur le pont et met sa main en visière pour regarder l'horizon tout en disant " Ça fait maintenant 5 heures. Bon sang, qui peut m'expliquer comment des hôteliers peuvent décider d'abandonner leur hôtel et laisser leurs 38 clients en plant ? "

Tompa qui est assit près de Kurapika commence à lui répondre " L'explication est simple, ils se sont payé nos têtes et en plus, ils se sont fait une fortune sur notre dos. "

Kurapika arque un sourcil à Tompa et lui répond monotone " Mais ce n'est pas comme si on les a payés avec de l'argent. "

Tompa le dévisage et hausse la voix. " On les à payer avec des trésors en échange des chambres, c'est la même chose ! "

" Tu as raison ! " dit Leorio en ce tournant vers eux. " Hey Tompa, on est d'accord sur quelque chose pour changer ! "

" Ça ne me réjouit pas ! " proclame Tompa.

" En parlant des trésors. " dit Hanzo en s'avançant vers eux. " J'ai été faire des recherches dans la chambre des hôteliers. Ils ont laissé tous les trésors derrière eux. "

Gon et ses deux amis arrêtes leurs entrainements pour rejoindre le groupe. " Vous croyez qu'ils ont oublié de les prendre ? " demande le petit brun.

" Évidemment que non " rétorque Killua en essuyant sa sueur avec une serviette.

Gohan approche du groupe en faisant de même que Killua en disant " Il doit y avoir une autre raison pour qu'ils nous est laissés derrière."

" Vous pensez que ça fait partie de l'examen ? " demande Hanzo.

Kurapika attrape son menton avec une main tout en disant en réfléchissant. " Je ne sais pas, on n'a pas assez d'informations pour conclure quoi que ce soit. "

Un silence pesant se suit des paroles de Kurapika, personnes ne sait quoi faire dans cette situation. Les trois frères commencent à s'inquiéter pour la nourriture et en font part au reste du groupe, Hanzo répond calmement qu'ils pourront toujours pêcher.

" Hai, hai ! Gohan est très fort pour la pêche, il attrape des énormes poissons " dit avec enthousiasme Gon.

Ce qui fait rougir Gohan qui se gratte nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et dit pour changer de sujet " Mais ce n'est pas le vrai problème, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? "

Une jeune femme habillée de rouge avec un chapeau jaune sur la tête arrive en courant et en criant dans leur direction " HEY! VENEZ ICI UNE MINUTE ".

Hanzo, Gon, Kurapika, Killua, Leorio et Gohan la suit dans une salle où le jeune chasseur au bonnet rose est en train d'essayer de faire des appellent radios mais il n'a aucune réponse.

" C'est cassé ? " demande Gon.

" Non, la radio marche toujours. " répond le chasseur en cherchant un signal.

" Mais on n'arrive pas à trouver de signal sur aucune des fréquences. " enchéris la jeune femme.

" Ce qui veut dire... " dit Leorio en paniquant.

" Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut contacter personne. Il semblerait que les 38 d'entre nous sommes coincé sur cette île..." répond le chasseur d'un air grave.

Gohan écoute cela d'une oreille absente. _' Je pourrais tous nous téléporté quelque part si on n'arrive pas à partir mais ça serait comme triché..._ ' Soudain, il entend quelque chose aux loin.

" Hey, est-ce que vous avez entendu cet étrange bruit a l'instant ? " demande Gon au reste du groupe.

" Non, pas vraiment " lui répond Killua en secouant de la tête.

" Moi oui...et je ne sais pas ce que c'est..." répond sérieusement Gohan. ' _Je sens que quelque chose de gros va se produire...mais quoi ?_ ' ce demande t-il, il a un mauvais pressentiment et son sang de Saiyan commence à bouillir en lui.

" De toute façon, juste rester ici à ne rien faire ne va rien résoudre " dit calmement Hanzo. " Séparons-nous et cherchons dans le navire quelques indices. "

Tout le monde hoche de la tête et part dans le bateau pour des indices qui pourrait résoudre leur problème mais ils ne trouvent pratiquement rien.

Ils reviennent sur le pont miser à part Gohan qui continue de chercher autour du bateau pour des indices, Leorio a trouvé un carton remplit de boussole pour tous les participants présents et Kurapika a trouvé une carte de l'île avec une flèche qui indique le chemin vers la prochaine île qui s'appelle Zevil Island. Plusieurs personnes veulent partir maintenant mais Kurapika explique qu'ils ne connaissent pas la distance entre eux la prochaine île où ils doivent aller et que se serait donc risqué de partir sans avoir assez de quoi manger ou boire mais rien à faire, ils campent sur leurs positions et partent chercher un moyen de transport pour partir dans la journée. Il a été décidé que Hanzo va essayer de les raisonnés tendit que les autres cherchent d'indices.

Gohan de son coter, reviens vers le navire et va dans la plus haute salle du bateau et défonce la porte verrouillée à coups de pied. ' _Cet endroit est totalement abandonné_ ' pense-t-il en voyant la quantité de poussière dans la pièce. Il cherche du regard quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser et trouve un bureau où se trouve un carnet en bon état dessus. Il prend le livre et l'ouvre pour pouvoir lire sa contenue mais il n'arrive pas du tout à comprendre ce qui est d'écrit dedans. " Zut...c'est vrai que je sais pas lire les écritures de cette planète. Je devrais l'emmener à Kurpaika, il sera quoi faire lui. " dit-il en cherchant l'énergie du blond et part dans sa direction.

Il entre dans la salle des commandes ou se trouve avec lui Gon, Killua, Leorio et Hanzo et tend son carnet en souriant. " Kurapika, j'ai trouvé ceci, je sais pas si ça sera d'une grande aide mais bon..."

Le blond prend le carnet tout en souriant à son ami. " Merci Gohan, laisse-moi voir ce que ça dit...". Il étudie le livre avec grand intérêt pendant plusieurs minutes avant de répondre avec gaieté " Je vois...apparemment ce navire a été installer ici à la fin de la guerre pour être utilisé comme batterie de canons. Ce journal a été écrit par le commandant. "

Hanzo regarde par-dessus son épaule tout en demandant " Donc ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de mentionné à propos de l'île Zevil ? "

Kurapika cherche dans les pages et s'arrête enfin. " Ah, ici, c'est proche " dit-il en montrant à Hanzo le livre. " On peut y aller en une journée avec un petit bateau ! "

" Très bien ! Préparons-nous " dit Gohan mais Ponzu, la femme de tout à l'heure les appelle en disant qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose sur la radio.

" On a des bruits statiques " dit la jeune femme.

" Et la pression atmosphérique devient instable " explique le chasseur.

À cette annonce le groupe regarde par la fenêtre et voit des goélands qui s'envolent vite. " Les oiseaux sont effrayés " dit Gon en ce collant a la fenêtre.

Tous les autres participants restants viennent les rejoindres dans la cabine et scrute le ciel au loin qui change, Gohan entend encore des bruits et se tourne vers Gon et lui dit sérieusement " Gon, tu entends ? "

Gon hoche de la tête et colle ses mains contre la vitre en disant " Ce bruit... je pense qu'il provient du large! ". Il ferme les yeux pour mieux entendre avant de dire " Ça devient de plus en plus proche ".

" Je l'entends maintenant. C'est faible mais je peux l'entendre aussi " dit Killua en s'approchant aussi de la fenêtre.

" Il était plus éloigné avant mais maintenant... ". Soudain, il réalise ce que c'est et commence à paniquer. " Non...c'est..."

" C'est exactement ce que tu penses, Gon. " lui affirme Gohan tout en regardant calmement l'horizon.

" 4 juillet, étrange disturbance atmosphérique " commence à lire à haute voix Kurapika. " Nous avons préparé nos affaires pour pouvoir évacuer. La garnison va abandonner son poste et évacuer avant l'aurore pour éviter d'être engloutie par...la première vague. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " demande Leorio en regardant le livre aussi.

" D'après ses informations, ce phénomène se produirait tous les 10 ans. " dit Kurapika mais il se fait interrompre par un bruit sourd.

Dehors, les trois frères gonflent une montgolfière et d'autres partent en bateau de l'île mais une tornade apparaît en quelques secondes et rend leur fuite difficile.

Tout le monde cours sur le pont quant à Gohan, il s'envole sur l'endroit le plus haut du navire et fait apparaitre une sphère de Ki tout autour du navire pour les protégés des vents violents, des vagues et des débris qui s'envolent vers eux. Gon pointe du doigt des bateaux qui ce fait emporté au large, l'un n'a malheureusement pas tenu et a coulé. Gohan grince des dents en voyant cela ' _Merde... j'aurais pu les sauver si je ne devais pas protéger ce navire.._.'.

Gon se jette à l'eau pour sauver la personne dans une petite barque sous le regard apeurer de Killua qui veut retenir le petit brun. Malheureusement Gohan ne peut pas empêcher le niveau de la mer d'augmenter donc tous les candidats présents monte se mettre à l'abri.

Hanzo, Killua, l'homme au bandeau bleu et le vieux à la moustache monte dans un canot pour aller à la rescousse de Gon et de l'autre personne qui voulait partir. Le dirigeable se dirige dangereusement vers le navire, Gohan augmente sa sphère de Ki et une fois le dirigeable dedans, il descend tranquillement sur le pont et les trois frères se dépêchent de se mettre à l'abri aussi. ' _Zut..._ ' pense Gohan en serrant les dents. ' _Cette technique est épuisante... merci Yuri de me l'avoir apprise même si elle n'est faite que pour les gardiens..._ '.

Gon arrive enfin sur la barque et Killua et les autres arrivent aussi, ils arrivent à attacher les bateaux ensemble et se font tirer par une corde par les participants rester sur le navire. Hisoka regarde cela tranquillement assis sur un des canons tandis que Illumi fait de même mais lui est installé dans le canon.

Le vent devient de plus en plus fort et Gohan est obligé d'augmenter la force de son Ki pour évités que le bateau soit trop abimé ou que les autres ne se fassent blesser. Il est assis en position du Lotus et se concentre sur son devoir tout en faisant attention à ne pas perdre de son énergie trop vite, cette technique épuise très vite tous ceux qui ne sont pas des gardiens. ' _Aller...tiens bon Gohan._ ' s'encourage-t-il mentalement.

Gon et les autres ce mette à l'abri eux aussi et s'assoient sur le sol et se sèchent avec une serviette, Gon regarde aux alentours mais ne trouve pas la personne qu'il cherche. "... Il est où Gohan ? "

Killua se lève d'un bond et ce rut dehors pour chercher son mentor. ' _Je sais que tu es dans le coin, cette sphère de Ki et faite par toi spécialement pour nous protéger, comme tu as fait avec moi et Netero...'_. Il cherche et le trouve aux plus hauts du navire. Il grimpe à une vitesse hallucinante et s'assoit aux côtés des grands bruns suivis de près par Gon.

" Wow, c'est toi qui fais ça Gohan ? " demande Gon en regardent la sphère qui entoure tout le bateau pour les protégés.

" Hai " répond t-il en restant concentré et les yeux fermé. " Je protège le navire des vents et des vagues dehors mais cette technique demande de la concentration et beaucoup d'énergie... désolé de vous demander ça mais vous pourriez rejoindre les autres ? J'ai du mal à rester concentré avec vous à coter... "

" D'accord, viens Gon, on descend " dit Killua en rejoignant les autres candidats avec Gon, Kurapika demande alors ou se trouve le brun et Killua lui explique la situation.

" Incroyable..." souffle Kurapika en regardent dehors, il n'y a pas un vent dans la sphère et la mer et calme, pas une vague, comparé à dehors ou le vent souffle fort et les vagues s'écrasent violemment sur la sphère et des objets viennent ce crachées en morceaux sur la paroi.

" Sans déconner, il a combien de technique Gohan ? " ce demande Leorio en riant gentiment, il est toujours aussi impressionné du brun qui les accompagne, il n'avait jamais vu des techniques que Gohan utilise.

" On devrait rester à l'intérieur pour éviter de l'inquiéter et attendre que la tempête passe" dit Hanzo en regardent l'horizon calmement. L'atmosphère de la pièce se détend, rassuré d'être à l'abri dans ce navire et en sécurité grasse à Gohan qui veille sur eux en haut du bateau.

C'est au bout d'une longue et intense heure pour Gohan que la tempête se calme finalement, Kurapika et les autres sortes pour constater qu'il n'y a plus de danger. " GOHAN " crie le blond à son ami. " LA TEMPÊTE EST FINI, TU PEUX DESCENDRE ". Gohan pousse un long soupir de soulagement et enlève la sphère de Ki qui les entoure et saute pour rejoindre ses amis en bas. Il est complètement fatigué, cette technique est vraiment intense et il n'a pas trop eu le temps de la pratiquer et il le regrette maintenant. Il s'assoit et reprend son souffle, Killua lui apporte un verre d'eau pour qu'il puisse se réhydrater.

" Oh, il était temps " souffle Tompa.

" Il n'y a pas de temps pour se relaxer " dit Kurapika en lisant le carnet. " Dans 24 heures, on aura droit à la deuxième vague et elle sera encore plus forte ". Il lève soudain son regard vers le haut du bateau et pointe du doigt des coquillages accrochés plus haut.

" Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que la mer va monter aussi haut que ça ? " demande Leorio avec un semblant de tremblement dans la voix.

" Non" répond sérieusement Kurapika. " Dans 24 heures, à partir de maintenant... Tout ce que vous voyez sera submergé par la mer. " Il se tourne vers Gohan et lui demande gravement " Gohan, on aura absolument besoin de ton aide...je veux que tu te reposes pour refaire la même chose demain... Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ? "

Le jeune Dieu se remet sur ses jambes, met ses mains sur ses hanches tout en souriant. " Évidemment Kurapika, tu peux compter sur moi, cette technique est très épuisante mais j'y arriverais, ne t'en fais pas "

Le dernier des Kuruta se détend et lui dit " Merci, reposes-toi autant de temps qu'il te faut, demain sera encore plus fatigante qu'aujourd'hui et on aura besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. " Le reste du groupe hoche de la tête et parte reprendre des forces en mangeant pendant que Gohan part dans sa chambre dormir.

Kurapika s'accoude aux bars sur le pont et observe le lever du soleil à l'horizon, Leorio et Hanzo viennent l'interrompe dans sa contemplation. " Ils nous restent 20 heures avant que la deuxième vague ne vienne " dit le médecin.

Le blond se tourne vers eux en disant posément " Ce qui veut dire que c'est notre limite de temps "

" Si nous passons ce temps n'a rien faire, on est mort " dit Hanzo.

" Nous devons trouver un moyen d'atteindre l'île Zevil avant qu'il ne soit trop tard " repli Kurapika en examinant les candidats qui arrivent les uns après les autres.

" Mais comment ? " demande Leorio.

Le candidat sauvé par Gon pose un doigt sur son menton et dit en réfléchissant " Il n'y a pas d'issus...ni par les airs...ni par la mer..."

Un des trois frères se met à dire " Il n'y a aucun navire assez solide qui pourrait résister à un ras de marais, ça j'en suis certains."

" On a Gohan je vous rappelle " dit une voix guillerette plus haut, Kurapika et les autres regardent Gon en train de leur faire signe de la main. " Il a dit qu'il protègerait le navire quand on partira et on a ce cuirassé. "

" NE SOIT PAS STUPIDE GON " se met à crier Leorio pour que les deux plus jeunes l'entendes. " C'EST JUSTE UN TAS DE FERRAILLES ! "

Killua les emmène dans une salle ou une machine qui contrôle les moteurs et les allument. Kurapika est ravie de leurs trouvailles, s'ils rétablissent la flottaison et arrivent à dégager ce navire de la roche, ils peuvent s'en sortir tous ensemble, le problème reste le temps qui est court, Kurapika propose alors de passer aux peignes fins tout le cuirassé et donne rendez- vous à tout le monde sur le pont dans 1 heure. Ils font tous leur travaillent et examinent chaque recoin du bateau avant de revenir au point de rendez-vous.

Ils entrent dans la cabine de contrôle et Hanzo y dépose un plan du bateau, le problème majeur est de devoir désencastré le bateau de la roche, un candidat expert en explosif dit avoir trouvé des explosifs et dit qu'il s'en chargera. Kurapika et Hanzo explique que la seule force des explosifs ne suffira pas et qu'il faut aussi utiliser les canons présents sur le cuirassé, Leorio se porte volontaire pour aller chercher des missiles des canons qu'il a trouvés dans la mer pendant la chasse aux trésors. Le chasseur et la jeune femme ce mette d'accord pour s'occuper du moteur, Gon et Killua s'occupent d'enlever les algues sur les hélices et l'expert en explosif se porte encore volontaire pour faire sauter le plafond du dépôt et c'est sur ces instructions que tout le monde se met aux travails. Pas longtemps après Gohan finit par se réveiller et aide les candidats à restaurer les canons et a placé les explosifs sous les indications de l'expert.

Le soleil commence a ce coucher et Leorio est toujours dans la mer en train de remonter les missiles, un des candidats fait descendre le câble d'une potence pour le faire remonter mais une secousse fait tomber un missile sur Leorio qui s'évanouit. Une femme blonde armée de son sniper tire sur les grosses pinces métalliques qui retient le bateau de partir. Hanzo supervise les missiles que Leorio remonte mais l'homme au bandeau et le vieux à la moustache lui disent que Leorio n'est toujours pas remonté a la surface, il prévient alors immédiatement Kurapika qui supervise toute l'opération depuis la salle des commandes, le blond est choqué par la nouvelle et sombre dans la détresse et tristesse, il ne répond plus aux appellent qu'on lui lance.

À la vue du vent qui commence à arriver et le ciel s'assombrir, Gohan se met en position et active la sphère de Ki autour du bateau.

Gon, en apprenant que Leorio n'est toujours pas remonté, Gon saute dans la mer pour sauver son ami médecin. Killua veut le suivre mais Hanzo le retient fermement et ils préviennent Kurapika des éventements, ce qui le réveil et ils ordonnent à tout le monde de se mettre en place car la tempête va arriver a pleine force dans à peine 10 minutes.

Gon trouve Leorio sous le missile, il réussit à le dégager mais la secousse fait tomber un autre missile qui lui tombe dessus et le fait s'évanouir aussi.

Après avoir réussi à rétablir l'électricité dans le navire, les missiles sont préparés dans les canons et prêts à faire feu. Hanzo ordonne à la blonde tireuse d'élite de mettre les canons en place pour tiré et d'attendre le signal de Kurapika, ce qu'elle fait et prévient le blond que tout est près, Kurapika regarde la pendule en attendant un signal de Gon et Leorio avant de lancer le signal a la blonde pour tirer.

Leorio ce réveil enfin et trouve Gon évanoui sur lui, il bouge le missile et enlève le tuyau d'air pour en donner à Gon qui ce réveil immédiatement, il agrippe Leorio qui commence à retomber dans les pommes dues au manque d'oxygène à nage à vive allure.

Killua ressent que son ami va remonter bientôt et il prévient Kurapika qui se fait engueulé par Hanzo car qu'ils n'ont plus de temps d'attendre que Gon et Leorio remontent.

Le blond vérifie une dernière fois que tout est en ordre et prévient tout le monde de bien s'accrocher avant de donner le signal pour tirer, la tireuse d'élite tire une première semence qui fait secouer violemment le navire.

Gohan lui, concentre plus son Ki pour éviter que les débris de roches ne touchent le bateau suite cette explosion. Après un compte de 5 secondes, Kurapika ordonne de tiré encore, le bateau tremble de plus belle et de nouveaux débris s'éclatent sur la barrière de Ki.

Le chasseur et la jeune femme mettent en marche les hélices du bateau, après un dernier tiré de canon, le navire se dégage enfin des rochet grasse à l'explosion.

Leorio est remonté par Gon, Tompa et le candidat que Gon a sauvé mais malheureusement, un énorme rocher et sur le chemin du bateau et ils n'ont pas le temps de l'éviter et se le prenne de plein fouet. Gohan qui est le haut râle de la secousse, il ne peut pas protégés le bateau de ce qu'i l'intérieur de la sphère de Ki. Kurapika tombe tête la première contre le coin d'un meuble et s'évanouit, Gon lui s'accroche à ce qu'il peut pour ne pas ce faire emporté par la mer, il lâche prise mais ce fait attraper le bras par une main blanche aux longs ongles et qui a au poignet, trois bracelets roses. La barre que tenait Kurapika pour diriger le bateau est maintenant contrôlé par un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et des aiguilles planté dans son haut vert.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que la tempête se calme, tout le monde soupire de soulagement et Gohan s'effondre de fatigue. ' _Cette nuit a été extrêmement intense pour tout l'équipage_ ' se dit-il en suant et en prenant de grande respiration. Il descend de son perchoir pour vérifier l'état de ses amis. Gon est endormi sur le pont auprès de Killua qui regarde l'horizon calmement, Leorio s'est assoupie contre un mur du bateau et il trouve Kurapika endormi dans la cabine de commande avec un bandage autour de la tête. ' _Alala, et qui va devoir manœuvrer ce gros bateau maintenant ? Heureusement que j'ai lu des livres pour pouvoir le conduire._ ' Il se met à la barre et vérifie avec la boussole, carte et compas qu'ils sont dans la bonne direction.

Kurapika finit par se réveiller doucement avec un gros mal de tête, il pose une de ses mains sur sa tête et grogne de douleur, ce qui attire l'attention de Gohan sur lui. " Bonjour Kurapika, bien dormi ? " demande le demi-Saiyan fatiguer mais avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Le blond se tourne vers lui et lui demande encore groggy " Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer ? "

Gohan hausse des épaules avant de lui répondre " Aucune idée, quand je suis arrivé ici tu dormais déjà et tu avais le bandage autour de la tête. "

" Oh, d'accord, tu veux que je prenne le relai ? " demande Kurapika qui remarque les grandes cernes sous les yeux du brun et se sens mal pour lui. Gohan a dû user de sa technique toute la nuit pour les protégés et à peine cela fini, il doit ensuite s'occuper de diriger le navire pendant que la plupart des candidats se reposent.

Gohan secoue de la tête avant de pointer du doigt quelque chose dehors. " Pas la peine, ils reviennent nous chercher ".

Lippo qui regarde le bateau et les candidats fièrement, ce dit a lui-même " L'examen bonus de l'épreuve 3 de Lippo est enfin terminé avec 26 candidats encore en liste. "

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, ça faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas poster de chapitre sur cette histoire, manque d'inspiration mais c'est bon, c'est revenue !**

 **Donc voici le 7ème chapitre de Gohan dans le monde de Hunter x Hunter.**

 **Par contre ATTENTION ! Il va y avoir des scènes... Qui ne sont pas pour les enfants, je préfères prévenir !**

 **Désoler pour l'attente, bonne lecture.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Le dirigeable se pose sur le pont du bateau et tous les candidats qui ne s'occupent pas de faire fonctionner le navire viennent à la rencontre de Lippo, plusieurs personnes sortes également du dirigeable et s'aventure dans le bateau pour remplacer les candidats dans leur travail. Gohan laisse sa place à un marin et rejoint ses amis sur le pont.

Lippo met ses mains derrière le dos et leur dit haut et fort " Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous félicite pour avoir réussi à vous échappez de l'île où vous étiez bloqués. Il ne reste plus que la quatrième phase et la phase finale. " L'examinateur pointe une île derrière du pouce sans ce retourné tout en disant " La quatrième phase aura lieu là-bas, sur l'île Zevil, bien, allons-y . " Il claque des doigts et un homme ramène un chariot ou est placé dessus une boîte. " Je vais vous demander de tirer un numéro. " Tout le monde s'esclaffe, ne sachant pas ce qui les attend, Lippo sourit sadiquement avant de répondre à leur question " Afin de déterminer qui chassera et qui sera chassé. " Gohan pose sa main sur son menton en levant les yeux au ciel. ' _Chasser ?_ '. L'examinateur tend le bras pour leur montrer la boîte " A l'intérieur se trouve 26 cartes numérotées. " Il lève une de ses mains et tend son index en l'air " En d'autre termes, vos identités sont sur ces cartes." Gohan a le visage qui rayonne d'excitation. ' _Je comprends maintenant, la personne qu'on va tirer au sort sera la personne qu'on chassera... je me demande qui sera ma proie ?_ ' se demande t-il en regardant la foule de candidat d'un regard de chasseur. ' _Quelqu'un de fort, j'espère_ '. Presque tous les candidats ont un frisson dans le dos et se tourne sur Gohan qui a un sourire en coin ( comme M Vegeta) et une lueur prédatrice dans ses sombres yeux noirs, sa queue de Saiyan qui gigote de droite à gauche énergiquement.

Leorio détourne le regard et se concentre sur l'examinateur en pensant ' _Je pleins la personne qu'il chassera...ou qui devra le chasser...j'espère que ça ne sera pas moi..._ '

' _Tu es vraiment effrayant des fois Gohan..._ ' Se disent en même temps Kurapika et Gon et on un rire gêné.

' _Une vraie lueur de chasseur... trop cool_ ' se dit Killua en bombant le torse. ' _Et c'est mon maitre..._ '

Hisoka se lèche les lèvres discrètement. ' _J'espère qu'on pourra jouer au chat et à la souris ensemble, Gohan-kun._ '

Lippo rigole discrètement du comportement du brun avant de dire " Maintenant, j'ai besoin que chacun d'entre vous tire une carte, dans l'ordre où vous êtes sortis de la tour. Sur ce, si la première personne veut bien s'avancer ? " demande t-il en pointant la boîte.

Gohan avance sous les regards étonnés des candidats, mis a par Killua qui connaît déjà sa puissance et Hisoka qui est arrivé en deuxième. ' _Je pensais que ça serait Hisoka..._ ' se dit Gon, la bouche grande ouverte. Gohan plonge sa main dans la boîte et en sort une carte blanche. ' _Ils veulent surement garder le suspense pour la fin._ ' se dit Gohan en revenant vers ses amis qui ne l'ont pas lâcher des yeux.

" Tu es vraiment arrivé en premier ? Tu as mis combien de temps ? " demande le blond.

" J'ai mis à peu près 4 heures, il faut dire que mes défis étaient trop faciles et les prisonniers étaient trop faibles. " répond-il en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, le reste des participants le dévisage en suant à grosses gouttes. ' _Tu es quoi ? Un monstre ?_ ' se demandent t-ils tous et ensuite les uns après les autres, les candidats prennes leurs cartes.

" Tout le monde a sa carte ? " demande Lippo. " Bien, dans ce cas, veuillez enlever le sceau de votre carte ", Gohan et les autres enlèvent l'autocollant blanc qui recouvrait un numéro. ' _Numéro 218 ?_ ' pense-il en détaillant les autres candidats, il trouve un homme aux courts cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron qui n'a pas l'air bien fort. ' _Donc c'est lui ma proie_ ' pense Gohan, plutôt déçu. " Cette carte indique votre cible " annonce Lippo, la plupart des participants cachent leur numéro grâce à leurs mains mais Gohan qui a heureusement compris le but de cette étape depuis le début sait qui est sa cible. " La boîte a enregistré la carte que chacun a tirée. Ce qui signifie que vous êtes libres de faire ce que bons vous semblent de cette carte. L'objectif est de voler le badge de votre cible. "

Un des trois frères dit avec soulagement " Oh, alors on n'est pas obligés de s'entretuer."

" Bien évidemment, vous êtes libres d'utiliser n'importe quelle méthode afin de voler les badges. " réponds Lippo en baissent légèrement la tête tout en souriant " Ce qui inclut de tuer votre cible et de prendre le badge sur la dépouille."

L'un des autres frères dit en agréant " C'est ce qui semble être le moyen le plus rapide. "

Le plus jeune dit d'une voix tremblante " A... alors c'est ça ? "

Le plus grand lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en le rassurant. " Crétin, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur."

" Écoutez attentivement, participants ! " dit Lippo en levant la main. " Le badge de votre cible vaut 3 points, votre badge vaut également 3 points et les autres badges ne valent qu'un point. Vous aurez besoin de 6 points pour accéder à la Phase Finale. Alors une fois sur l'île Zevil, vous devrez récupérer assez de badges pour totaliser 6 points. C'est la condition pour accéder à la Quatrième Phase de l'examen de Hunter. "Après les explications, Lippo remonte dans le dirigeable et une jeune femme rousse aux cheveux courts et aux yeux jaune pâle descend et se présente enthousiasmant aux candidats.

" Je voudrais féliciter tout le monde à bord pour votre excellent travail durant la Troisième Phase de l'examen de Hunter ! Je serais votre guide, mon nom est Khara! Cela prendra environ 2 heures pour que le bateau arrive à l'île Zevil. Les 26 candidats ici présents sont automatiquement qualifiés pour participer à l'examen de l'année prochaine ! " dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil qui ne charme absolument personne à bord. " Alors si vous échouez à cette année, ne vous découragez pas et réessayer l'année prochaine... " L'ambiance à bord est lourde et pesante, ce qui coupe la joie de Khara ' _C'est...c'est tellement déprimant._ '

Gon, Killua et Gohan ce sont installer ensemble, assit contre le mur du bateau à regarder le ciel bleu au-dessus de leur tête, Gohan en profite pour essayer de faire une petite sieste mais Killua coupe le silence. " Quel numéro avez-vous tiré ? "

" Et toi Killua ? " réponds Gon.

" C'est un secret... " dit le jeune assassin en posant son menton sur sa main.

" Aucun de vous deux pour ma part " dit calmement Gohan, les yeux toujours fermés.

Killua et Gon ce mette à rires ensemble, l'atmosphère est maintenant détendue. " Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas ma cible. " dit Killua tout en souriant.

Gon fait de même tout en répondant " Et ma cible n'est pas vous."

Le jeune Zoldyck repose sa main sous son menton et dit après quelques secondes " On se les montre en même temps ? "

Gon et Gohan hoches de la tête et au compte de deux, ils montrent leurs cartes, Killua et le jeune Dieu on la bouche grande ouverte en voyant le numéro de la cible du jeune pêcheur ' _Si je me souviens bien, le numéro 44 est Hisoka, ouf_ '. Soupire Gohan en se détendant. ' _Je n'aurais pas affaire à lui pendant toute cette semaine... surtout que la lune devient de plus en plus pleine._ ' Un sourire doux effleure les lèvres de Gohan mais il réalise quelque chose et s'assoit rapidemant. ' _Mais je suis peut-être sa cible... merde._ '

" Ta vraiment pas eu de chance..." compatit Killua.

" Comme je le pensais... Qui est le numéro 199 ? " demande Gon en regardent la carte de son ami.

Killua regarde pensivement sa carte tout en disant " Tu ne sais pas non plus ? Je n'ai pas pris la peine de mémoriser les numéros de chacun " dit-il en ce frottant l'arrière de la tête. " Après la première explication, j'ai commencé à regarder les badges mais tout le monde l'avait déjà retiré. Ce n'est pas de veine..." déplore Killua.

Gon commence à trembler et Gohan voie dans son regard ce qui ressemble à de la peur mélanger à de l'excitation, il se met à rire doucement tout en pensant ' _Yep...définitivement comme les Saiyan_ '. Il pose sa main sur la tête du petit brun et ébouriffe gentiment ses cheveux tout en lui demandant " Gon, es-tu content ou effrayé ? "

Le pêcheur réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de remonter ses genoux et de poser ses bras dessus " Les deux, enfin je crois... Dans un combat réel, je n'aurais aucune chance. Mais s'il ne faut que voler son badge, alors c'est vraiment jouable. Pour le moment, je pourrais même avoir une chance. Ça m'effraie un peu... " dit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts ensemble. " Mais je pense que ça en vaut la peine."

" Je vois " réponds Killua en ce levant et en prenant son skateboard. " Alors fait de ton mieux". Il fait quelques pas avant de se retourner. " Faites en sorte de rester en vie Gon, Gohan. "

Gohan hoche de la tête et Gon lève le pouce en l'air tout en disant " Toi aussi . "

Les deux heures passent malheureusement vite pour le jeune Dieu qui n'a pas eu le temps de faire une petite sieste et le bateau accoste près de l'île. Khara se place devant le pont en bois avant de dire à haute voix pour que tout le groupe l'entende " Je vous remercie tous pour votre patience, nous sommes enfin arrivés sur l'île Zevil. Maintenant, veuillez débarquer en respectant l'ordre dans lequel vous avez terminé la Troisième Phase. "

" Tss, encore ça " râle discrètement Leorio.

Khara leur montre alors un chronomètre tout en disant en souriant " Après chaque débarquement, nous attendrons 2 minutes avant que la personne suivante ne descende. "

" Vous devriez rester sur cette île durant une semaine. " explique la jeune femme et Gohan souffle de soulagement. ' _Il faudra que je prenne vite la plaque de ma cible et que je m'enferme pratiquement tout le long de cette semaine pour ne pas blesser quelqu'un ou me ' lié ' avec._ ' Il reporte son attention sur la jeune rousse quand elle continue d'expliquer le reste. " Pendant ce temps, vous devriez collecter les 6 points des badges et revenir ici. " Elle lève son bras droit et pointe le ciel tout en disant gaiement " Bien, et maintenant, la première personne peut partir ! ".

Gohan se tourne vers ses amis et leur dit un peu tristement de devoir être séparé d'eux pendant une semaine " Et bien je dois y aller... à dans une semaine les amis. " Il ébouriffe affectivement les cheveux de Killua et Gon qui se plaignent de devoir être séparés et sers les mains de Kurapika et Leorio qui lui souhaite bonne chance. Il avance vers la passerelle et adresse un dernier regard à Hisoka qui lui sourit tout en murmurant " Ah très bientôt Gohan-kun ", le jeune Dieu lui rend son sourire en hochant de la tête avant de s'aventurer dans la forêt.

Il court très vite pour pouvoir trouver un endroit où se cacher toute cette semaine, préférablement près d'un point d'eau pas loin. Il s'aventure loin dans la forêt qui devient de plus en plus dense et difficile d'accès au fur et à mesure de son avancé. ' _Au moins si je trouve mon bonheur là-bas, toute cette végétation pourrait en dissuader plusieurs_ '. Après 20 minutes à avancé sans abimer les plantes qui ralentissent son parcours, il tombe sur un magnifique endroit isolé. Une petite cascade avec a son pied un petit lac, tout cela entouré par de gros arbres, ronces et des fleurs qui pousse par terre, Gohan s'avance vers la cascade et trouve dans la roche un tunnel qui n'est pas très large. Il s'allonge et rampe à l'intérieur pendant 5 minutes avant d'entrer dans une grande pièce plutôt bien éclairée grâce aux cristaux vert et bleu qui sont sur les parois de la grotte. ' _Eh bien, cet endroit semble parfait ' se dit-il mentalement. ' Il faudrait être fou ou très déterminé pour arrivée jusqu'ici et puis, si je sens l'énergie de quelqu'un venir par ici, je pourrais toujours activer mon Ki et l'augmenter jusqu'à la personne pour l'effrayer._ ' Il ressort dehors et fait des aller et retour en prenant de la mousse dans ses bras pour l'installer dans la grotte pour ce faire un lit pour dormir.

Il sort dehors et regarde la position du soleil et en déduit qu'il est ici depuis maintenant 2 heures, il se téléporte vers là ou le bateau est arrivé et constate qu'il n'y a plus personne. Il se concentre et chercher l'énergie de sa cible et se téléporte discrètement près de lui. Sa proie explore l'île sans même ce cacher. ' _Soit, il est débile, soit, il a une grande confiance en ses capacités_ ' pense Gohan en observant le châtain qui continue d'avancer près d'une rivière. Après avoir vérifié que personne n'est dans les environs à part eux, il arrive en une éclaire derrière l'homme et lui donne un coup dans la nuque sans que sa victime n'est le temps de le remarqué et s'évanouit. ' _Désolé mec mais je te prends ça_ '. Il prend la plaque numéro 218 et la planque dans le haut de son gi. ' _Je ne l'ai pas frappé fort donc il devrait se réveiller dans moins de 3 heures._ ' Il regarde aux alentours et trouve un troupeau d'animaux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. ' _Ils ont l'air plutôt appétissant_ ' pense t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Pendant ce temps, Gon, assit sur la branche d'un gros arbre, réfléchit à un moyen de prendre le badge de Hisoka mais il aperçoit dans les hautes herbes en bas l'expert en explosif qui avance à découvert et derrière lui est cacher le chasseur avec son arc et ses flèches dans le dos, il prend une flèche et bande son arc avant de tirer mais l'expert le détecte au dernier moment et évite le coup qui aurait pu être mortelle, la flèche a juste égratigné son épaule droite mais il tombe dans les pommes, la flèche était empoisonnée. Le chasseur prend le badge et s'en va, Gon a analysé la situation et a réalise quelque chose.

Il est maintenant dans une petite clairière et s'entraine à lancer la ligne de sa canne à pêche sur des fruits installés sur des troncs de bois et arrive facilement à en attraper une, il réfléchit et déduit que Hisoka est une cible mouvante. Il accroche un fruit avec un fil à la branche d'un arbre et il s'entraine encore et encore sans remarquer qu'un candidat l'observe, cacher derrière. Après un moment à s'entrainer il arrête et ce dit que c'est trop facile, une grenouille saute près de lui et il essaye de l'attraper mais elle s'enfuit. " Je ne devrais pas oublier que Hisoka essaiera d'esquiver. Il met des protections à son hameçon et change d'endroit et de se trouve maintenant devant une rivière en essayant d'attraper des oiseaux qui ont des mouvements imprévisibles. A la tomber de la nuit, il décide d'arrêter de s'entraîner pour le moment et s'endort dès que sa tête touche le sol.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Leorio lui, continue d'explorer en cherchant sa cible et Kurapika, lui, cherche un endroit ou se mettre à l'abri pour la nuit.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Gohan de son coter, mange sa montagne de viandes en regardant calmement les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête, il a beau habiter sur une planète ou il peut les voir tous les jours, ça fait plusieurs années qu'il ne les a pas simplement contemplés, elles font partie du décor pour lui maintenant mais ici non. Une fois son repas fini il fait disparaitre les os en poussières grâce à une attaque de Ki et se déshabille pour se laver dans le lac. Il entre dans l'eau froide qui réveille son corps fatigué par ses deux derniers jours ou il n'a même pas eux le temps de se reposer. " Mmmh, ça fait tellement du bien " soupire de contentement Gohan en pénétrant plus dans le lac, il s'assoit contre un rocher et profite de la tranquillité de son environnement.

La lune commence à se lever et ses effets se font ressentir sur le jeune Dieu dans l'eau qui commence à se laver en passant ses mains mollement sur son corps. ' _Ça fait seulement 3 nuits que la lune apparaît et je ressens déjà que mon corps est plus sensible qu'avant_ ' pense t-il en lavant ses abdominaux et un long frisson de plaisir lui traverse la colonne vertébrale et fait frissonner sa queue de singe qui s'agite un peu plus derrière lui. ' _Cette épreuve arrive pile au bon moment._ ' Il passe ses doigts légèrement sur son torse et il ferme les yeux de plénitude, sa queue de Saiyan s'enroulant autour de sa cuisse et caresse doucement la peau du Dieu. Ses joues commencent à rougir et sa respiration un peu plus élaborée mais tout se coupe quand il ressent l'énergie d'une personne qui vient doucement dans sa direction. Il se lève, laissant les rayons de la lune éclairée les gouttes d'eau qui brillent grâce aux rayons de la lune sur sa peau pâle, il concentre son Ki et l'augment pour que le participant plus loin la ressente. ' _Bon, maintenant le finale !_ ' Il lance une onde menaçante dans son Ki.

Le candidat qui voulait explorer la zone ressent une aura et une énergie très malveillante et meurtrière, il fait tout de suite demi-tour et par dans la direction opposée de Gohan. Le jeune demi-Saiyan soupire un dernier coup avant que tout revienne à la normale. ' _Bon maintenant que je ne suis plus d'humeur...autant finir de me laver et aller me coucher_ '.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Le lendemain, Gon se réveille de bonne heure, se lave le visage et continue son entraînement de la veille, il lance, lance et relance sa ligne pour en attraper un mais rien n'y fait. Il s'allonge dans l'herbe et regarder un oiseau volé au-dessus de lui en réfléchissant à comment faire pour attraper un oiseau quand d'un coup, il voit un poisson se faire prendre dans les serres acérées d'un de ses oiseaux. Il observe un oiseau qui est sur une branche et attend longuement qu'une mouche vole aux dessus de la rivière, un poisson saute alors et c'est à ce moment-là que l'oiseau plonge sur sa proie et l'attrape. ' _J'ai compris. Il y a un moment où je saurai exactement ce que fera ma cible !_ ' se dit-il en prenant fermement sa canne en main. Il attend le moment ou l'oiseau plonge sur sa proie pour qu'il lance sa ligne et attrape l'oiseau, il saute de joie, content d'avoir enfin attrapé l'oiseau et de savoir comment avoir le badge de Hisoka. Celui qui chasse Gon, toujours caché derrière, est impressionné des progrès de ce jeune enfant.

Gon continue de s'entraîner encore jusqu'à ce que sa main soit en sang, il se demande alors comment retrouvé Hisoka mais une horde de papillons rouges et roses viennent à lui et virevolte autour de sa main, il y en a un qui se pose sur la paume de sa main ensanglantée. ' _Ces papillons... Ils sont attirés par l'odeur du sang...'_ .

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Gohan de son côté c'est lever aux aurores et c'est entraîné pendant plusieurs heures, échauffement, musculations, Kata et re musculation ' _Ça faisait un moment que je m'étais pas entraîné correctement_ ' pense t-il joyeusement après ses 6 heures d'entrainement non stop. Il se lave et part pêcher des poissons et faire la cueillette de fruits dans les arbres et buissons, il revient à son campement et commence à manger joyeusement quand une meute de ce qui ressemble à de gros loups l'approche en lui grognant dessus. " Oh, vous voulez de ma viande ? " demande Gohan a la meute qui avance prudemment en grognant et montrant les dents, il attrape une de ses proies et la lance vers les animaux qui se précipite dessus et la dévore en quelques secondes, le Dieu de la Destruction se met à rigoler et continue de manger. Un plus gros loup l'approche et le reste de la meute restent derrière lui tout en avançant doucement, sur la défensive. " Alors tu dois être l'Alpha du groupe non? " demande le brun au loup féroce qui arrive menacement vers lui, le chef de la meute se met en position d'attaque et lui saute dessus, Gohan voit l'attaque au ralenti grâce à ses yeux entraînés et pose sa main sur la tête du loup et le plaque au sol en le retenant de bougé, l'alpha couine de détresse et les autres loups s'apprêtent à attaquer le dieu mais un seul regard suffit à les en dissuader, le groupe recule en baissant la tête, la queue entre les jambes et en couinant de peur.

Gohan relâche doucement le chef de la meute qui part en courant vers son groupe qui l'accueille en remuant de la queue et a de grandes léchouilles sur le museau, le brun continu de les observer en continuant de manger. La meute de loups s'éloigne de Gohan et s'installe pas loin, observant le demi-Saiyan. " On dirait que je ne suis pas près de me débarrasser de vous hein ? "

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Gon, après s'être fait un bandage a la main, réussi à attacher deux papillons à son doigt et les suit pour trouver le roux. ' _Ce sont les mêmes types de papillon qui suivait Hisoka. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est blessé. Si ça fonctionne, ces papillons devraient me conduire à lui._ ' pense-t-il en se remémorant quand le roux est sorti du bateau, deux papillons se sont posés sur une de ses épaules. Les papillons changent plusieurs fois de direction, trouvant le participant blessé pas la flèche la veille que Gon soigne avant de partir, une carcasse d'animal mort et il trouve enfin ce qu'il cherche. Il s'accroupit discrètement derrière un buisson et relâche les papillons qui se dirigent vers Hisoka, assit à l'ombre d'un arbre. Gon en tremble de peur et d'excitation, il s'ordonne mentalement de se calmer en tenant plus fermement sa canne dans les mains. Ses tremblements finissent par se calmer et ses yeux deviennent livides, il attend l'opportunité pour prendre le badge.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Pendant ce temps Leorio explore toujours en cherchant les autres candidats, surtout sa cible. Il s'arrête à un arbre pour se reposer mais Tompa arrive à ce moment-là, tous les deux se montrent la carte de leurs cibles et Leorio se détend un peu, Tompa lui révèle que la cible du médecin est Ponzu, la jeune fille au bonnet jaune. Le plus petit lui propose un marché, il veut bien lui dire tout ce qu'il sait sur Ponzu et en échange, il lui donne un médicament pour son mot de ventre et sa diarrhée. Leorio ouvre sa mallette pour donner le médicament mais à ce moment-là, un autre participant saute d'un arbre, bâton a la main et essaye de donner un coup à Leorio qui l'évite mais son badge s'envole de sa mallette et le singe qui accompagnait ce candidat l'attrape et le donne à son maitre. Tompa annonce qu'il faisait équipe avec ce candidat et qu'il était bel et bien sa cible, lui et son partenaire avait échangé leur carte pour le tromper. Leorio prit de colère s'élance à la poursuite de Tompa pendant que l'autre s'enfuit dans les arbres. Kurapika qui passait par là, donne un violent coup de pied dans la tête de Tompa et propose à son ami médecin de faire équipe

Leorio s'élance de nouveau à la poursuite de l'homme avec son singe qui a son badge mais le singe se fait attrapé car Kurapika qui le tient et met ses armes sur la gorge du petit singe. Cela a fini avec Tompa, son partenaire et le singe ligoté et laissé sur une pierre avec une pancarte ou est écrit ' Ne pas nourrir '. Kurapika récupère les badges des victimes, heureusement pour lui, Tompa était sa cible et les deux amis décident de rester ensemble pour les jours qui restent et traquet la cible de Leorio.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

La nuit tombe et Killua avance dans une forêt, il dit à haute voix a la personne derrière qu'il sait qu'il le suit depuis le début de l'étape et qu'il doit sortir de sa cachette, sauf que son suiveur ne bouge pas d'un pour. Killua hausse les épaules et continue son chemin.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Hisoka et Gon n'ont pas bougé de la journée quand soudain, Hisoka annonce a haute de voix dans la direction du jeune pêcheur a quelqu'un de sortir de sa cachette. Gon sort de sa transe et commence à paniquer, le roux se lève et commence à avancer vers lui mais un autre candidat sort des buissons. L'homme au bandeau bleu sort sa lance et défit en duel Hisoka, il s'élance sur lui et pointe sa lance vers son estomac mais le roux évite facilement l'attaque, Gon lui, voit sa chance pour attraper le badge du clown. L'homme au bandeau lance plusieurs attaques avec sa lance vers le cou, les pieds et attaque encore et encore mais Hisoka évite toutes les attaques, il lance une puissante attaque sur le roux qui l'esquive et la lance tranche l'arbre derrière en deux. L'homme moustachu demande alors à Hisoka pour il ne l'attaque pas, Hisoka répond qu'il n'a pas d'intérêt à combattre quelqu'un qui est déjà sur le point de mourir. En effet, l'homme au bandeau est déjà mortellement blessé au foie. Hisoka part s'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre mais le mourant se lève et lance son attaque finale mais il reçoit une aiguille en plein dans la gorge, suivit de plusieurs qui viennent se planter dans son visage et il s'effondre, mort. Illumi apparaît et s'excuse d'avoir laissé ce type s'échapper, Hisoka dit tout en rigolant qu'il l'a fait exprès, Illumi explique que c'était sa dernière volonté avant de mourir.

Il enlève ensuite ses aiguilles de son propre visage, les os de son visage bougent dans tous les sens pour reprendre leur forme originale et ses cheveux deviennent longs et noirs. Un jeune homme a la peau blanche, de grands yeux noirs et de longs cheveux noirs se dresse maintenant au coter de son allié roux. Illumi creuse un trou dans le sol à la force et la rapidité de ses bras et mains pour s'y installer jusqu'à la fin de cette étape.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Gohan, après une bonne chasse, fait cuire sa viande avec une boule de Ki et commence à manger silencieusement, observant les loups, toujours pas loin de lui. La meute le regarde aussi, calculant chacun de ses gestes, le chef de la meute s'avance de plus en plus avec son groupe pas loin derrière, vers le brun qui fait comme si il ne les avait pas vu.

L'alpha, voyant qu'il n'arrivera jamais à voler la délicieuse viande de ce fort humain, s'allonge sur le sol en signe de défaite et couine bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de Gohan. Le dieu le regarde et arrête de manger. ' _Ils doivent surement avoir faim..._ ' Il prend une de sa plus grosse proie et la jette vers eux. Le leader mange en premier suivi d'ensuite par les plus forts aux plus faibles, des louves avec leurs louveteaux se joignent aussi au festin. " Ah, je vois que vous avez des petits dans votre meute, Alpha " dit Gohan au chef du groupe de loup. Le demi-dieu prend un gros morceau de sa viande et la tend vers le leader qui avance doucement tout en grognant de méfiance. Il finit par prendre le morceau et se recule pour déguster sa viande, les autres loups s'avancent doucement vers Gohan qui leur tend des morceaux de viandes pour qu'ils soit rassasiés et qu'il le laisse tranquille. Il aime les animaux et les animaux l'adorent aussi mais il ne veut pas s'attacher à eux.

Un jeune loup téméraire commence à avancer vers lui, Gohan tend la main et attend que ce jeune loup vienne la renifler, le loup renifle la paume de sa main et ne voit aucun signe que l'humain leur voudrait du mal, il aboi tout en remuant de la queue, se laissant caresser le dessus de la tête par Gohan. Les autres loups viennent autour de lui pour pouvoir le sentir et se faire caresser eux aussi, les petits louveteaux eux, mordille ses chaussures pour pouvoir jouer avec lui. ' _Eh bien, on dirait que ce sont eux qui m'ont adopté dans leur groupe'_.

Après avoir bien joué avec la meute de loups, le brun se déshabille et part se laver dans le lac, les loups eux, s'installent sur le rivage. Il pique une tête et plonge au plus profond du lac avant de remonter vers la surface, la lune commence à monter et ses effets sur le jeune Dieu augmentent quand ses rayons effleurent la peau nue de Gohan qui a la température de son corps plus chaud que le normal. ' _4 nuits... encore 2 nuits où les effets ne seront pas à leurs maximum mais ça sera vraiment difficile... déjà là, justes les gouttes d'eau qui me glisse dessus commencent à me faire de l'effet..._ ' Il sort du lac rapidement, s'habille et part dans la grotte pour essayer de s'endormir, négligent la bosse dans son pantalon.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Quand il commence à faire nuit, Hisoka décide de partir à la recherche des derniers points qui lui reste à avoir, il a son badge qui vaut 3 points et un badge que lui a donné Illumi, il lui en faut encore 2. Il avance près d'une falaise et cherche ses victimes et trouve au loin, deux de ses fruits, le Kuruta et le médecin. Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres. " Je... vous... ai... trouvés... " dit-il calmement tout en les observant, il ne sait toujours pas qu'un petit brun habillé de vert le suis discrètement derrière pour lui voler son badge. Le clown descend de la falaise et court vers ses deux proies.

Gon monte là où Hisoka était pour voir qui le clown a pris pour cible et voit avec horreur que ce sont Leorio et Kurapika, les imaginant déjà mort des mains du roux.

Kurapika et Leorio continue leur chemin tranquillement quand ils aperçoivent Hisoka, reposant contre un arbre en les attendant. Quand il les aperçoit, il leur explique qu'il lui manque plus que deux points et qu'ils doivent lui donner leurs badges gentiment. Leorio refuse mais Kurapika propose au clown autre chose, ils ont quatre badges, celui de Leorio et Kirapika, celui de la cible du blond et un autre badge qui ne leur rapporte qu'un point. Le Kuruta lui propose de lui donner le badge qui leurs vaux un point et que Hisoka les laisse partir tranquillement et qu'il ne donnera pas ses badges sans se battre. Le roux se met à rigoler avant d'accepter le deal, Kurapika prend le badge et le coince dans la fente d'un arbre avant de partir rapidement avec son ami médecin, loin, aussi loin qu'ils peuvent de ce fou.

Hisoka reste planter la pendant plusieurs minutes avec Gon qui l'observe et commence à paniquer, et si jamais Hisoka trouve une autre cible qui ne veut pas se battre et lui donne un badge, comment va-t-il faire pour prendre lui-même celui de Hisoka ? Il commence à se frotter la tête avec ses mains quand il sent une aura meurtrière émaner du clown qui ne bouge toujours pas. " Ce n'est pas bon " dit le clown en se léchant les lèvres. " À cause de ces deux gamins, je suis tout émoustillé... je dois me calmer... " se lamente le clown qui respire rapidement dû à son excitation.

Le jour se lève enfin et Hisoka n'a pas bougé d'un cil de toute la nuit, il a de grandes cernes sous les yeux et la peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Après une grande respiration il se met enfin en route, le dos vouté, les bras pendants. Gon décide de le devancé et trouvé qui sera sa nouvelle victime pour avoir un bon spot pour attraper son badge, il monte à un arbre pour observer les environs et trouve plus loin un autre candidat, il calcule l'endroit où ils vont se rencontrer et court a cet endroit pour préparer son embuscade.

Hisoka arrive et voit au loin un petit homme aux longs cheveux gris attaché en une queue-de-cheval et au gros nez, il sourit avant de courir vers sa proie avec une tête de psychopathe, l'homme a la vu du roux, laisse échapper un juron avant de sortir une épée pour se défendre du clown qui arrive vite vers lui. Hisoka sort une carte et se prépare à attaquer tout en criant quand Gon lance la ligne de sa canne et agrippe le badge du roux. Hisoka tue son adversaire et regarder le jeune brun, étonné, il essaie de toucher son badge là où elle était mais oui, elle est belle et bien plus là, un grand sourire commence a se former sur ses lèvres alors que Gon s'enfuit loin de lui.

Gon court pour s'éloigner du clown, heureux d'avoir réussi à lui prendre son badge. ' _J'ai réussi... J'ai pris le badge de Hisoka !_ ' pense Gon qui n'en revient toujours pas mais soudain, une sensation d'engourdissement le prend et il s'écrase sur le sol. L'homme qui le suivait arrive et lui prend son badge et celui de Hisoka, Gon a une sorte de punaise empoisonnée plantée dans la nuque, son agresseur le félicite de sa détermination a son entraînement et de son lancé d'il y a quelques secondes avant de partir. Le jeune pêcheur reste au sol, impuissant, en fermant les yeux de frustration. Un papillon se pose sur sa main pendant quelques secondes avant de s'envoler et de se faire piéger dans une toile d'araignée, il essaye de ce lever pour le sauver mais rien à faire, il n'arrive pas à bouger, soudain le corps de son agresseur tombe en face de lui, il laisse échapper un petit souffle de surprise et lève son regard sur Hisoka qui lui sourit.

" Tu m'as surpris. Tu as caché ta présence, en attendant ta chance ? Attendant que j'en attaque un autre ? " demande le clown en lui montrant les deux badges voler. " Tu as appris tout seul comment cacher ta présence ? Merveilleux... " dit-il, très content et satisfait du petit par terre qui tremble. " Tout comme un animal sauvage et ton timing était vraiment parfait. Tu as masqué toute trace de ton attaque en la synchronisant avec la mienne. Un travail vraiment splendide. " Il laisse tomber les badges juste devant Gon qui n'en revient pas. " Sa flèche empoisonnée a complètement endormis tes muscles. Ses effets durent dix jours sur une personne normale. Il ne reste que trois jours, je suis sur que tu seras remis sur pieds d'ici- là. " finit-il de dire avant de commencer à partir.

" Attend..." dit faiblement Gon. " Tu ne récupères pas ton badge ? "

" Non, je suis juste venue te féliciter et en plus, il était ma cible. " réponds Hisoka en pointant le badge de sa victime, attacher à son torse. " Donc je n'en ai plus besoin. "

" Je n'en veux pas non plus. " souffle Gon, toujours à terre.

" Ne dit pas ça. Tu m'en dois une maintenant, tu me rembourseras quand tu le voudras. " dit Hisoka en s'éloignant de Gon. " À bientôt. " mais il s'arrête quand il entend le petit brun se lever difficilement, sa plaque dans une main.

" Je ne veux pas t'être redevable, tu peux le reprendre tout de suite. " dit fermement mais difficilement Gon en lui tendant le badge.

Hisoka se met à rire avant de venir vers lui. " Je refuse. Pour le moment, je te laisse en vie et je continuerai à te garder en vie, tant que tu n'auras pas assez mûri pour valoir la peine d'être tué..." réponds calmement Hisoka qui est maintenant devant Gon avant de lui mettre un gros et violent coup de poing sur la joue qui fait s'envoler Gon quelques mètres plus loin. " Je ne le reprendrai que lorsque tu seras capable de me frapper au visage comme ça. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, je vais te laisser ce badge. " lance Hisoka en partant en rigolant.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Gohan lui, a passé la journée à s'entraîner, méditer pour calmer ses hormones qui augmentent au fur et à mesure des heures qui passent et a préparé des provisions pour les jours à venir où il ne sortira pas de la grotte. ' _D'ici demain, je sens que je pourrais plus me retenir de me... masturber... Kso, faite que ses jours prochains passe vite..._ ' pense agacer Gohan en s'habillant pour aller chasser de quoi manger. Aujourd'hui, la meute de loups n'est toujours pas parti et c'est installer près du lac pour rester avec Gohan.

Il s'enfonce dans les ronces avec la meute derrière lui pour chasser, après 20 minutes, ils arrivent dans une clairière ou un troupeau est en train de boire. Gohan se met au sol avec les loups qui font de même, observant le groupe pour en attrapés un qui sera isolé. Le jeune Dieu aurait bien foncé dans le tas et les attaquer à boule de Ki mais il y a des petits louveteaux avec eux, donc il laisse la meute leurs apprendre comment chercher de la nourriture.

Un animal qui ressemble à un buffle s'écarte du troupeau et Gohan et la meute s'élancent vers lui, les loups sautent sur l'animal et s'agrippent à lui en plantant leurs crocs et griffes dans l'animal, le brun lui donne un coup dans sa nuque qui le tue sur le coup. La meute se jette sur l'animal mort et le dévore en jappant de bonheurs, Gohan lui continue de tuer plusieurs animaux avec une boule de Ki qui les fait cuire en même temps, il s'installe par terre et commence à manger de bon cœur. ' _Mmmh, la viande d'ici est vraiment meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu manger jusqu'à maintenant... il faut vraiment que cette planète reste intacte._ ' pense-t-il en continuant son festin.

Après avoir mangé, lui et les loups retournent vers sa cachette et Gohan plonge dans le lac pour se laver, quelques loups le rejoignent et s'amusent avec lui quand la lune se lève. Un long frisson parcourt le corps du jeune Dieu et les poiles de sa queue se dresses, des rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues et sa respiration s'accélère. Il se lève, se change dans sa tenue de Namek et part dans la grotte pour s'isoler.

Il s'allonge sur le tas de mousse et ferme les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir mais rien à faire, il a chaud, très chaud et ses vêtements irritent sa peau devenue très sensible. Il se déshabille et s'allonge maintenant nue, sur son lit de fortune. Il halète doucement et sa queue de singe bouge frénétiquement et sans son accord, elle se pose sur son ventre et continue de bouger, ce qui fait frissonner Gohan. Il se lève et se colle contre la paroi froide de la grotte pour calmer ses hardeurs, de la sueur commence à apparaître sur son front. ' _Merde... j'avais oublié à quelle point c'était dur... j'avais été tranquille sur les autres planètes car elles avaits pas la lune mais là... MERDE !_ ' rage le jeune Dieu. Il finit par sortir dehors et plongé dans le lac froid pour se calmer sous les yeux des loups qui sont ravis de revoir leur ami mais Gohan émet un Ki dangereux et les bêtes comprennent qu'ils ne faut pas venir le voir et reste dans leur coin.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Le lendemain Killua s'arrête de marcher et se tourne pour parler à son poursuivant, il lui dit qu'il perd son temps car il ne lui laissera aucune ouverture. Après quelques minutes de silence, le jeune assassin pousse un long soupire d'exaspération avant d'informer son poursuivant que s'il ne vient pas à lui, c'est lui qui viendra, il s'avance donc vers lui tout en se plaignant qu'il lui rapportera que 1 point.

Le chasseur commence à paniquer car le jeune enfant est trop calme, il pense à s'enfuir mais ses deux frères le trouveraient et lui ferait une leçon mais pile à ce moment-là, ses deux grands frères apparaissent pour vérifier s'il a son badge. Après une bonne correction par ses aînés, il se place devant Killua et essaye de l'intimider grâce à sa taille mais après un ' Baka ' de l'enfant aux cheveux argent, il lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre qui fait s'envole plus loin Killua.

Le jeune Zoldyck se lève comme si de rien était et sort la plaque de son poursuiveur qu'il a dans sa poche et constate que c'est un chiffre en dessous de celui qu'il cherche et en déduit donc que c'est l'un des deux autres la personne qu'il cherche. Les trois frères se mettent alors en position pour attaquer Killua mais celui-ci disparaît en un battement de cils pour se retrouver derrière le cadet, sa main a changé, ses ongles sont longs et aiguisés et des veines parcourent ses doigts. Il leur ordonne de ne pas bougé et explique que ses ongles sons aussi aiguisés que des couteaux, pour prouver ses dires, il effleure le cou de son otage qui se met à saigner. Il récupère son badge et ordonne à l'aîné de lui donner le sien car c'est sa cible, le plus grand fait ce qu'on lui ordonne en grinçant des dents et Killua jette les autres badges dans deux directions opposées.

Hanzo qui regarde la scène, suis l'un des badges que Killua à jeter et l'attrape au vol et constate que ce n'est pas le bon badge, le jeune assassin l'avait repéré et avait échangé les badges dans sa main pour le tromper. Il tombe à genoux d'une façon dramatique en se plaignant.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

Le soir venue, Gohan n'est sortie de sa grotte que pour se laver, même l'entraînement n'arrive plus à la calmer maintenant. Il est sur son lit de mousse, l'une de ses mains parcourt son torse musclé et moite de sueur, titillant ses tétons dressés de plaisir, sa queue de singe caresse avec insistance l'intérieur de ses cuisses et son autre main est autour de son sexe qui fait des va-et-vient sur toute sa longue longueur. Gohan gémit de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort, sa respiration est erratique et des fines gouttes de sueur coulent le long de ses tempes, il a les yeux fermés et la bouche entre ouverte, sa langue passant de temps en temps pour humidifier ses lèvres.

Une odeur lui arrive au nez, une odeur masculine, excitante et dangereuse, elle est un mélange de la forêt, de menthe et légèrement de sang, sa queue de Saiyan double de volume et son dos s'arque sous l'effet de cette fringance qui l'excite encore plus. ' _Cette odeur...elle est si enivrante..._ ' Il accélère le mouvement de sa main tout en s'imaginant une ombre au-dessus de lui, une respiration frénétique et chaude près de son oreille qui gémirait son nom comme un mantra, un torse moite et brulant contre le sien d'ont il sentirait le rythme de son cœur qui battrait au même rythme que le sien, une main sombre qui agripperait son épaule et des ongles qui rentrerait légèrement dans sa chaire sous l'intensité du plaisir qui monterait en eux, l'autre qui parcourrait son torse d'une douce et tortueuse lenteur, d'une paire de jambes fermement agrippées a son bassin et d'une paire de fesses qui s'élèverait et descendrait rapidement sur sa longueur pendant qui lui, donne de rapide et violent coup de bassin contre l'autre personne qui crierait son plaisir et le supplierait d'accélérer. Gohan accélère de plus en plus le mouvement de sa main tout en se laissant bercer par ce parfum qui l'enflamme. ' _J'ai l'impression de l'avoir senti mais où ? Quand ? Qui ?_ '

La jouissance arrive et le jeune Dieu continue son accélération tout en imaginant cette ombre qui continue de descendre et monter au même rythme que ses coups de rein sauvage, l'ombre pencherait la tête vers son visage pour sceller leur extase dans un baiser fougueux et quand son visage n'est plus qu'a quelques centimètres du sien, des cheveux roux se font distinguer sur cette ombre, des fins et grands yeux or qui le regardent avec malice et plaisir. ' _Oh Gohan-kun... je vais venir !_ ' s'imagine-t-il Hisoka en train de lui dire d'une voix rauque et il pousse un ultime et dernier crie de délice et Gohan joui avec force dans sa main.

Il reprend difficilement sa respiration et essuyant la sueur de son front avec sa main non souiller de semence. ' _J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai éjaculé en imaginant Hisoka, c'est tellement... perturbant._ ' Il se lève et part dans le lac pour se rincer un bon coup avant de revenir dans sa grotte pour essayer de dormir. ' _Est-ce que sa veux dire que Hisoka me plaît ? Du moins physiquement..._ ' Il prend son visage dans ses mains et roule de droite à gauche en rougissant. ' _Non non non non non... je peux pas être attiré par ce... ce clown !_ ' Mais son odeur revient de plus belle, ce qui procure une nouvelle érection à Gohan ' _Meeeerde, je te déteste tellement Hisoka._ ' Il reprend son membre en main et recommence son vas et viens.

Le lendemain, Gohan passe toute la journée comme sa nuit précédente a se masturber, ne dormant qu'une ou deux heures pour se réveiller plus excité encore, il n'est même pas sortie pour voir la meute de loups qui attend toujours que leur jeune humain sorte pour jouer et chasser avec eux.

Le soir enfin, il se décide à sortir pour se laver et ensuite retourner dans sa grotte pour manger quelque chose. Il descend péniblement et plonge dans l'eau glacer du lac qui ne calme pas son corps brulant de désir. Il s'installe contre un rocher et commence à se rincer quand il s'arrête, il ressent une énergie qui arrive par là, et cette énergie, il l'a reconnu de suite. Il commence à paniquer et fait une onde de Ki meurtrière pour éloigner ce fou. ' _Mais ne viens pas par là Hisoka, dégage et va voir ailleurs !_ ' pense Gohan en grinçant des dents mais le roux continue son avancer, voire même plus rapidement qu'avant, le clown a senti quelque chose de meurtrier et dangereux et il veut absolument découvrir ce que sait. Gohan se lève et part immédiatement se cacher dans la grotte pour éviter de se faire repérer par le roux qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver vu à l'allure dont il court.

Hisoka arrive dans une petite clairière isoler de tout avec une meute de loups qui lui grognent dessus, apparemment ils n'aiment pas du tout que le clown soit sur leur territoire. ' _Ça ne peut pas être eux que j'ai sentis, est-ce-que cette personne est déjà parti ?_ ' ce demande t-il déçu, il espérait avoir un bon combat. Plusieurs loups s'avancent vers lui avant de lui sauté dessus pour l'attaquer mais le rouquin évite tous les assauts et en frappe plusieurs qui volent plusieurs mètres plus loin en couinant de douleur " Eh bien loups-san, je reconnais votre courage et détermination mais malheureusement... vous n'êtes pas intéressent... je vais donc devoir...' Il sort une carte de sa poche. " Vous tuez. " Hisoka court vers la meute mais un violent coup de pied dans le visage l'arrête et le fait tomber brusquement sur le sol.

" Tu n'as pas intérêt a les touchés, Hisoka. " lui dit une voix rauque et haletante. Il commence à se lever et détail son agresseur et est ravi de voir que ce n'est nul autre que Gohan, son fruit préférer. Le jeune homme a les cheveux en pagaille, son regard noir est dur et froid, de légères rougeurs sont sur ses joues, sa bouche entrouverte de par sa respiration rapide, il est torse nu et sa peau pâle brille grâce à la sueur et aux rayons de la lune.

Hisoka se relève tranquillement et époussète ses habits tout en disant " Quelle joie de te revoir Boya ".

Gohan reste en position de combat, le corps rigide tout en lançant un regard froid au clown qui en frissonne de plaisir. " Tu devrais partir, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. "

Hisoka ricane, il se met en position de combat en reluquant l'allure débrailler délicieusement du jeune homme en face de lui. " Au contraire, je pense que nous avons... beaucoup de temps à tuer ensemble. " dit-il avant de s'élancer sur Gohan rapidement.

Le roux lance un coup de poing que Gohan évite facilement, le brun riposte avec un coup de pied que Hisoka bloque en souriant et il lance lui aussi un coup de pied que Gohan bloque avec sa jambe. Ils continuent à ce donné plusieurs coups de pied et coups de poing sans vraiment se toucher, ils sont simplement en train de se jauger l'un l'autre.

Gohan finit par lui donner un coup de poing un peu plus rapidement et Hisoka se le prend en pleine figure, ce qui l'envoie voler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le roux se relève et lèche le coin de sa bouche qui saigne, un grand sourire carnassier apparaît sur ses lèvres tout en continuant de fixer le jeune Dieu. " Subarachi... " murmure-t-il en tremblant. Gohan a un petit frisson dans le dos. " Merveilleux... " continue de dire le clown avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur Gohan.

Les deux continues des échanges de coups de plus en plus violents en se frôlant l'un l'autre, ce qui augmente plus l'excitation du jeune Dieu. Déjà que l'odeur l'enivre énormément... il aurait déjà battu facilement le clown mais... a chaque fois que son corps entre en contact avec Hisoka, que ses narines captent son odeur, que ses oreilles entendent les gloussements graves du roux... ça le perturbe. ' _Il faut absolument que je mette fin à ce combat et rapidement..._ '

Hisoka lui donne un nouveau coup de pied mais Gohan en profite pour rapidement lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le roux est propulsé plus loin en arrière, son dos heurte violemment l'arbre derrière lui et il laisse échapper une plainte silencieuse de ses lèvres fine.

Le brun en profite pour s'avancer rapidement vers lui et plaque violemment Hisoka contre l'arbre derrière, son genou entre ses jambes et ses mains plaquées de chaque côté de son visage, la respiration intense et son regard brulant, il avance sa bouche prêt de l'oreille du roux et lui susurre de sa voix rauque. " Tu ferais mieux de partir, Hisoka... ou je risquerais de faire quelque chose que toi et moi risquons de regretter. "

Le clown frissonne et respire aussi rapidement que le brun devant lui, il est vrai que Gohan est surement la personne qu'il trouve le plus intéressant ces derniers temps, il est intelligent, fort et sait incroyablement bien se battre, il voulait attendre que Gohan murisse pour pouvoir le tuer plus tard mais...constater que ce petit est déjà très fort. ' _Et dire qu'il n'est toujours pas mûr..._ '. Ce petit lui fait ressentir des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis longtemps...certes, quand un de ses fruits murit ou le frappe sa l'excite beaucoup mais... avec Gohan c'est différent, il a envie de son corps, de se faire posséder par le brun et ça ne lui été pas arrivé depuis longtemps... et rien que de voir la grosseur dans le pantalon du jeune homme lui prouve que ses sentiments sont partagés. Il passe une de ses grandes mains dans la nuque du brun tout en jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux en répondant en ronronnant " Je ne pense pas Boya... j'aime beaucoup la situation où je me trouve en ce moment...". Il glisse le long de la cuisse du jeune homme pour se coller plus près de Gohan qui serre les dents pour se retenir de faire quoi que ce soit.

" Je dis ça pour ton bien, si tu restes là, à continue de m'allumer...je te prendrais tellement fort contre cet arbre que tu ne pourras plus marcher, ni t'assoir pendant plusieurs jours... Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ? Hi So Ka~ " chantonne sensuellement le jeune Dieu dans l'oreille du clown tout en glissant un de ses bras dans le dos du roux pour le plaqué contre son torse ferme et robuste. Il est lui-même surpris de son propre langage, il n'aurait jamais osé parler aussi... vulgairement à quelqu'un mais bon... c'est les effets de la lune.

Hisoka hoche vigoureusement de la tête en gémissant, Gohan repose sa tête dans le creux de la nuque du clown et pousse un grognement animal quand ses narines son envahi par l'odeur si délicieuse du roux. " Bien...si c'est comme ça..." chuchote le brun avant de plaquer Hisoka une nouvelle fois contre l'arbre, il goute du bout de sa langue le cou délicat du roux qui tourne la tête pour laisser plus de place au brun à gouter.

Hisoka tient fermement les cheveux du brun avec une main, quant à l'autre main, elle agrippe le dos de Gohan, ses ongles le griffant et laissant des traces rouges très visible. Il approche son bassin plus près du jeune Dieu et commence des lents mouvements du bassin contre celui-ci.

Gohan gémit gravement avant de mordiller, sucer et lécher le cou et les épaules du roux pour y laisser sa marque, ce n'est pas la vraie marque de possession des Saiyan mais ça dissuadera pendant quelque temps les autres qui en voudront à sa proie qui en ce moment gémi de plus belle tout en agrippant les hanches de Gohan avec ses longues jambes.

Hisoka augmente ses mouvements et le brun y répond avec ferveur. " Gohaaaan~... plus vite..." gémit sensuellement le roux dans l'oreille de brun qui attrape fermement les fesses du clown en augmenter son rythme de bassin contre Hisoka, trainant des baisers fiévreux sur la mâchoire du roux, son oreille, morde son lobe et ensuite le lécher pour se faire pardonner.

La queue de singe de Gohan entre dans le pantalon de Hisoka et se glisse sur les fesses du roux lentement, elle arrive à l'anneau de chair du clown et fait des allers et venu dessus, sans entrer dedans, ce que fait crié de plaisir le roux qui arque son dos et entre ses ongles dans le dos du brun qui ne s'en rend même pas compte sur le moment " AAAAH... Gohan...ah... encore...". Le brun réitère la demande de son compagnon mais avec des caresses plus insistantes, le roux caresse le torse et les abdominaux du brun qui lui titille l'anus avec sa queue de Saiyan et joue avec de ses tétons avec une de ses mains. Hisoka agrippe fermement les cheveux du brun et plaque sa bouche contre celle du plus jeune pour un baiser ardent et intense, leurs dents s'entrechoque et leurs langues se caressent dans un balai des plus langoureux. ' _Si bon... charnu et doux_ ' pense le roux des lèvres qui l'embrasse passionnément.

Ils mettent fin à leur baiser par le manque d'air, leur soufflent chauds et courts se mélangent l'un à l'autre, un léger filet de salive qui les connecte toujours l'un à l'autre. Gohan sourit malicieusement contre les lèvres entre ouverte de Hisoka avant de commencer à baisser le pantalon de Hisoka pour aller plus loin mais une sonnerie retentit dans la poche du haut du roux.

Hisoka râle de mécontentement, qui ose l'interrompre pendant ce si bon moment ? Il sort son téléphone et regarde l'encrant qui affiche le nom d'Illumi, il soupire furieusement avant de mettre le téléphone à son oreille. Gohan, lui, fait comme si de rien n'était, son esprit et son corps beaucoup trop enfiévrer du corps et de l'odeur du clown et des effets de la lune sur lui.

" Allo ? " dit fâcher Hisoka à son interlocuteur tout en arrêtant tout gestes. " Hein ? Maintenant ? Mais ' **SHLACK** ' AAAH... " gémit-il alors que Gohan ricane dans son cou tout en lui donnant une autre claque sur une de ses fesses nue qui fait encore une fois gémir Hisoka. " ... Évidemment que tu me déranges." rétorque le roux à son interlocuteur tout en ce collant à Gohan qui commence à lécher sensuellement 3 de ses doigts sous le regard fiévreux de Hisoka qui se retient de haleter devant un tel spectacle. Il veut VRAIMENT le faire avec le brun devant lui qui mouille ses doigts pour le préparer à sa future venue et à en sentir l'érection qui se frotte contre la sienne, 3 doigts ne sera pas assez. " C'est urgent ? " demande-t-il alors que Gohan commence à caresser ses fesses et avancer ses doigts humides vers son anus. Hisoka attrape le poignet du dieu en soupirant d'exaspération. " Ok, j'arrive, bye. " Gohan penche la tête sur le coter en arquant un sourcil interrogateur " Désolé Gohan-kun mais notre petit jeu va devoir s'arrêter là. " dit malheureusement Hisoka en se desserrant de l'emprise du brun.

" Quoi, maintenant ? " Gohan relâche le roux et s'éloigne difficilement du clown pour éviter d'être tenté de le prendre ici et maintenant. Sa queue s'agite irritablement derrière et son corps brule de retrouver la peau d'ivoire du roux en face qui se rhabille.

" Hai, désolé Boy. "

Gohan soupire de mécontentement avant d'aller piquer une tête dans le lac pour se refroidir ' _Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, c'est les effets de la lune qui me rende si vulgaire et en rute... et je n'ai surtout pas de sentiment pour lui, non non non._ ' pense le brun en rougissant, il fait tout pour dénier ce que son cœur commence à lui dire. Il sait bien qu'un jour il va devoir partir et s'il tombe malheureusement amoureux de quelqu'un, il devra le laisser derrière et sa lui briserait le cœur. Déjà qu'il a fait l'erreur de se faire des amis mais trouver son âme sœur... Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffe en fronçant les sourcils, c'est compliquer l'amour.

Un torse vient se coller à son dos et deux bras l'entourent par-derrière, un souffle chaud et saccader lui murmure à son oreille " J'y vais Gohan-kun, on pourra remettre ça une prochaine fois, neh ? " Hisoka mordille ensuite l'oreille du brun qui en tremble de désir, Gohan plante ses ongles dans sa cuisse pour éviter de lui sauter dessus, il se contente de hocher de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix en ce moment. Le clown ricane doucement avant de donner un dernier baiser sur la joue du dieu. " Bon garçon. " Il s'éloigne de son fruit avec regret et par rejoindre Illumi qui l'attend, une aura sombre l'entour, il ferme les poings et court très vite vers son bientôt ' mort ami ' tout en lançant des insultes et des promesses de douleur pour le plus vieux des enfants Zoldyck.

 **aaaaaaaaa**

L'avant-dernier jour se lève, Kurapika et Leorio décident de retourné vers le début de l'étape pour voir si Ponzu y est mais malheureusement non. Gon les rejoint et décide de les aider pour chercher la jeune femme. Ils la retrouvent en fin d'après-midi grâce à l'odorat de Gon, elle est dans une grotte. Leorio décide d'y aller seul, Kurapika et Gon le laisse entré en attendant, inquiet pour leur ami, soudain Leorio se met à hurler et ses deux amis dehors se précipitent à l'intérieur.

Leorio est à terre avec plusieurs morsures de serpents, le dresseur de serpent assis contre un mur et Ponzu fait de même plus loin. Après avoir bandé les plaies du médecin, ils prennent chacun un bras du médecin pour le placé sur leurs épaules et commence a se diriger vers la sortie quand Ponzu les arêtes, elle explique que si quelqu'un essaye de sortir, les serpents qui sont dans le tunnel l'attaqueront, Kurapika se tourne vers Bourbon et lui demande de retirer le piège mais la jeune femme leur dit que Bourbon est déjà mort. Kurapika s'approche du corps de Bourbon et essaye de prendre l'antidote mais des serpents apparaissent pour protégé le corps de leur maitre, Gon essaye à son tour, il se fait mordre plusieurs fois mais il réussit tout de même à attraper l'antidote et le donner à Kurapika qui se dépêche de préparer une dose qu'il donne à Leorio et une autre a Gon. Le jeune pêcheur se relève et demande a la jeune femme s'il lui reste du gaz soporifique et qu'en échange il lui donne le badge qu'il a récupéré sur le corps de Bourron, elle accepte et prépare le bombé à gaz.

Gon retient sa respiration et Ponzu déclenche la bombe qui fait s'endormir tout le monde, il prend Leorio, Kurapika et la jeune femme dans ses bras et court vers la sortie. Il pose la jeune femme contre un arbre et lui donne le badge de Bourbon mais récupère la sienne pour la donner à Leorio comme compensation pour son sauvetage.

Le lendemain matin, le bateau pour chercher les participants arrive à son point de départ et Khara dit par le micro du bateau pour que les candidats l'entendent. " La Quatrième Phase de l'examen vient de s'achever. Si les candidats veulent bien revenir au point de départ. Vous aurez une heure de plus. Si vous ne revenez pas dans le temps imparti, vous échouerez à l'examen. De plus, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à échanger les badges après être revenus au point de départ. Quiconque sera pris en train d'échanger des badges sera disqualifié. " Tous les candidats commencent à se rassembler au point de départ, en moins d'une heure presque tout le monde est arrivés. " Et maintenant nous allons vérifier les badges de tout le monde ! " dit avec enthousiasme la jeune rousse en vérifiant un par un les candidats présents et leurs badges. " Donc 6 candidats sont passés ? " demande-t-elle en notant tout cela dans son carnet mais au loin arrive trois personnes.

" Gon " dit avec entrain Killua à la vue de l'un de ses meilleurs amis arriver.

" Ah, trois de plus sont arrivés. " dit l'examinatrice en regardant son chronomètre.

" OOOOOOI, NE M'OUBLIER PAS ! " hurle au loin une voix bien connue de tous. Gohan arrive en courant avec derrière lui la meute de loups qui ne veulent plus le quitter. " J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard " dit-il en rigolant tout en ce grattant l'arrière de la tête.

" GOHAN ! " hurlent avec joie Gon et Killua qui court vers leur entraîneur, le jeune Dieu se précipite vers eux et les enlaces avec force, Gon rigole et retourne le câlin et Killua qui est un peu choqué de l'affection du grand brun mais il retourne l'étreinte avec timidité.

" Et le dernier qui arrive à la dernière seconde. " dit Khara en notant sur son carnet.

Gohan desserre son étreinte et fait de même avec Kurapika et Leorio en les soulevant du sol. " Vous m'avez manqué les amis ! " dit-il en frottant ses joues contre celle du blond et du médecin qui essayent de respirés comme ils peuvent. Gohan sait bien que son comportement n'est pas comme d'habitude mais les effets de la lune ne se sont toujours pas dissipé, certes, il peut contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir du contact humain.

Gon, après son câlin, dévisage Hisoka qui les regardent avec un sourire déterminer. L'examinatrice plaque son carnet contre sa poitrine avant de dire " Et maintenant pour les derniers membres... Numéro 404, Kurapika-san. Numéro 403, Leorio-san. Numéro 405, Gon-san et le numéro 406, Gohan-san. Ces dix candidats ont réussi la Quatrième Phase de l'examen ! " dit- elle avec joie en montrant plus haut le dirigeable qui vient les chercher.

Gohan s'approche vers la meute de loups qui jappent de joie, il s'accroupit et les laisses lui lécher le visage avant de ce lever et dire tristement " Eh bien, c'est ici qu'on se séparent les amis... merci d'être resté avec moi toute cette semaine ". Il caresse chacun des loups présents avant de monter dans le dirigeable, le cœur lourd en entendant la meute hurler une dernière fois pour faire leurs adieux à leur ami humain.

Une fois dans le dirigeable, ils entrent tous dans une pièce où Netero entre, suivis de tous les autres examinateurs derrière lui. " Premièrement, j'aimerais tous vous félicitez pour votre dur travail " dit Netero en souriant. " Les dix personnes ici ont passer la Quatrième Phase de l'examen. Je suis un peu surpris de découvrir que 7 personnes sur 10 sont des Rookies. Cette année a été extraordinaire ! " dit-il avant de rire de bon cœur. " Normalement, un rookie passe l'examen de Hunter tous les trois ans mais nous insistons parfait à une sorte de nouveau cycle. Lorsque aucun nouveau parvient un finale pendant plusieurs années de suite, nous voyons arrivés soudains plein de jeunes gens prometteurs. " fini Netero en serrant des poings avec entrain.

Leorio se met à rire tout en disant avec fierté ." Donc ça fait de nous les nouveaux talentueux jeunes candidats."

" Ne t'emballe pas si vite, nous n'avons pas encore exactement passé l'examen. " dit Kurapika pour remettre le médecin les pieds sur terre.

Hanzo s'introduit dans la conversation en croisant les bras sur son torse en disant " Il n'y a pas de raison à être nerveux. Nous avons été si loin, nous avons tous passer ces phases. Je veux dire, après tout, c'est la Phase Finale, vous savez. Et si nous arrivons à le passer, alors nous rejoindrons le cercle très fermé des Hunters. N'est-ce pas, ? " demande Hanzo avec confidence.

" Gee, tu parles beaucoup pour un ninja. La Phase Finale se tiendra dans trois jours et nous vous avons réservé un hôtel pour cette occasion. Jusque-là, je vous suggère de vous reposer. " fini de dire le président avant de partir.

" Juste une question, qu'elle va être la Phase Finale ? " demande Gohan, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

" C'est... un... secret." réponds malicieusement Netero en continuant sa route tout en secouant de droite à gauche son index. Il sort finalement de la salle en rigolant, suivit des autres examinateurs.

Le reste des candidats s'assoit en formant un cercle sauf Illumi qui reste assit près de la porte et de Hisoka qui fait un château de cartes. Gohan est assis entre Gon et l'homme aux longs cheveux gris attacher en une queue-de-cheval haute et malheureusement pour lui, devant lui se trouve Leorio qui est juste devant Hisoka qui fait ses châteaux de cartes tout en lui lançant des regards charmeurs tout en se léchant les lèvres, il rougit d'embarras et se concentre sur le reste du groupe, il n'arrive pas à oublier ce que lui et le clown on fait dans cette clairière ' _Et dire que j'ai failli le faire avec...lui_ ' Il prend une grande inspiration pour calmer ses rougeurs. ' _C'était juste dû à la lune, rien d'autre, ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre..._ '

" La dernière fois que nous étions dans ce dirigeable, nous étions tous serrer. Maintenant avec juste nous dix, ce dirigeable paraît désert. Je me demande pourquoi Netero ne nous a pas dit l'épreuve, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête. " dit calmement Leorio.

" À ce stade, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de truc comme ça." réponds Kurapika assis à ses côtés.

" C'est bon, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me faire une leçon de moral. Tout le monde ici est tendue, alors le moins que tu puisses faire est de détendre l'atmosphère. " râle Leorio.

" Oh je n'avais pas remarqué " dit Kurapika en observant les autres candidats.

" En outre, nous avons tous travailler si durement pour aller si loin. Ce serait bien qu'on puisse passer l'examen tous ensemble. " dit gaiment Gohan, il espère que tout le monde réussira, ils sont tous ensemble depuis à peu près deux semaines et il sait attacher à tout le monde ici.

" De toute façon il est inutile pour nous, Rookie, de spéculer. Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à quelqu'un qui a déjà passé les épreuves avant ? " propose Hanzo, les bras croiser.

Tout le monde se tourne vers le chasseur qui se défend en agitant ses bras devant lui ." Non, pas moi. J'ai échoué la Quatrième Phase il y a trois ans. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à aller à la Phase Final. "

" Eh bien, c'était inutile, merci pour rien. " dit sarcastiquement Hanzo.

" Oh, ça va ! " rouspète le chasseur.

" Et toi ? " demande Gohan au vieux a la queue-de-cheval. " Je pense que tu pourrais savoir quelque chose à propos de là Phase Finale."

" Oh oui, ton nom est Bodori, non ? " demande Leorio.

" Je suis sur que tu dois savoir quelque chose. Il est dit que la sagesse vient avec l'âge. " dit enthousiasmant Hanzo.

Bodori hoche de la tête avant de dire. " L'année dernière, je n'ai pas passé la Phase Une. "

Les autres le regardent impassiblement. " Ça n'aide pas... "

" Cependant, je pense que je peux prédire le sujet de notre test final. " répond-il en souriant, sûr de lui.

Leorio secoue une main devant son visage tout en disant résigner. " Bien sur, comme si tu pouvais. "

" Juste écoutés, il suffit de repenser et d'analyser les épreuves précédentes, vous allez probablement arrivés à la même conclusion que moi. " Tout le monde l'interroge du regard avant qu'il approfondisse ses hypothèses. " La première phase testée nos habilités physiques, ils ont essayé de voir si nous avions la force et l'endurance requit pour être Hunter. La deuxième phase testée notre pouvoir d'observation, nous devions commencer par cochon mais il fallait trouver ses points faibles et ses points forts. Ensuite il a fallu trouvé comment le faire cuire uniquement grâce aux plaintes de l'examinatrice. "

" Et quand est-il de la Troisième Phase ? " demande Kurapika.

" Eh bien l'épreuve de la Tour a été différente pour chacun, nous y avons tous tirer notre propre enseignement mais le but évident était de prouver notre force de caractère. Nous avons été confronté à des situations extrêmes pendant 72 heures. Ensuite sur le cuirassé, notre esprit d'équipe a été tester. Ensuite pour la Quatrième Phase, je pense que c'est évident...elle devait démontrer notre capacité de synthèse. " explique Bodori.

" Arrête tes explications incompréhensibles et va droit au but ! " dit Hanzo en ce grattant l'intérieur de l'oreille. " Quelle sera la Phase Final ? "

Bodori se met à rire tout en disant d'une manière supérieur. " Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné, n'est-ce pas ? Il reste une chose qu'ils n'ont pas mis à l'épreuve. "

" Quoi ? " demande Leorio, impatient.

" Qu'elle est cette chose d'on nous n'avons pas encore été tester, le vieux ? " questionne Hanzo.

" Ils vont tester notre culture générale, voir si nous sommes dignes d'être des Hunters..." dit-il calmement avant d'élever la voix " Autrement dit, ça sera un test écrit ! "

Tout le monde présent se gèlent sur place, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, Hisoka en fait même tomber son chateau de cartes sur le coup. Gohan a le visage qui deviens blanc d'un coup, il n'est pas idiot, loin de là même, mais il y a un GROS problème pour lui...

Leorio demande d'une voix tremblante " Nous en sommes tous arrivés là... pour un examen écrit ? "

" C'est sur que... il faut assurer dans tous les domaines et avoir un maximum de connaissance en histoire, science et dans tout un tas de matière si on veut devenir un Hunter..." dit Kurapika en posant une main sur son menton.

" T... tu as raison, c'est vrai que la théorie est aussi importante que la pratique en faite, il faut être capable d'allier les deux. " dit Hanzo en levant ses deux index.

Leorio plaque une de ses mains sur son front et agrippe quelques cheveux. " Ça craint vraiment, je ne pensais pas que l'épreuve finale serait aussi difficile. "

Le chasseur a ses mains sur sa tête et agrippe ses cheveux de frustration. " Je n'ai pas étudié depuis des années ! "

Tout le groupe réfléchit à un moyen de s'en sortir un minimum quand Hanzo a une illumination et dit plein d'espoir " JE SAIS ! Il y a une librairie... dans ce dirigeable ! "

Tout le groupe se lève pour partir à la librairie mise a par Hisoka, Illumi et Bodori. " Heu...je disais ça comme ça moi, c'était une idée lancer en l'air, rien ne dit que j'ai raison. Oooh, et tant pis " dit Bodori l'air de rien.

" C'est vrai ? " demande Hisoka en reprenant ses cartes.

Gohan suit le groupe, il attrape Killua par le bras et s'arrête, Kurapika et les autres hausses un sourcil mais le jeune Dieu explique qu'il a un truc à dire en privé au jeune assassin, il tire Killua dans une salle isolée, ferme la porte et vérifie si personne ne les écoutes.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gohan ? " demande le jeune Zoldyck.

Le demi-Saiyan s'approche de lui et pose ses mains fermement sur ses épaules, son visage est sombre et sérieux, ce qui rend anxieux Killua. " J'ai besoin de ton aide..." Le plus jeune attend que son ami soit prêt à lui dire la suite en croisant les bras. " Tu es avec Netero, le seul à savoir que je suis le dieu de la destruction, je vais de planète en planète..."

" Hai, ça je le sais déjà Gohan, où tu veux en venir ? "

" Eh bien... je ne sais ni lire, ni écrire la langue de ta planète..." dit Gohan en détournant son visage tout en rougissant, Killua le dévisage avec de grands yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

" Tu veux dire... que tu es illettré ? " demande Killua.

" Hein ? Mais non voyons..." Le grand brun ébouriffe ses cheveux de frustration. " Je sais lire et écrire de nombreux langages, je n'ai juste pas eut le temps d'étudier celle de votre planète pour le moment... donc je voudrais que tu m'aides pour ça, s'il te plaît Killua, tu es le seul à qui je peux le demander. " Gohan plaque ses deux mains ensemble. ' _Que c'est humiliant... heureusement que je n'ai pas dit ça devant tout le monde, sinon ils m'aurai tous cru pour un illettré._ '

Le plus jeune hoche de la tête pour accéder à la requête du jeune Dieu et les deux se dirigent vers la bibliothèque pour prendre des livres et étudier ensemble dans une pièce où ils seront tranquilles.

Les heures passent et Killua découvre que son mentor est un élève très assidu, Gohan est une éponge à savoir, il apprend tout, tout de suite et en redemande. ' Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il sache autant de langue s'il est si intelligent...' pense Killua en faisant semblant d'étudier, lui n'a jamais aimé ça, c'est trop ennuyant. Il préfère aller jouer dehors ou embêter ses frères.

" J'ai une annonce à faire pour tous les candidats. " dit la voix du secrétaire de Netero dans le haut-parleur. " Le président souhaite s'entretenir avec chaque candidat restant. Quand votre numéro sera appelé, veuillez vous rendre dans la première salle au second étage. Nous commencerons donc par le numéro 44, Hisoka-sama. "

Le clown est maintenant assis sur un coussin en face de Netero qui est assit à un bureau avec un pinceau et un carnet dans les mains. " Sur quels autres des huit participants gardes-tu un œil ? " demande le président.

" Les numéros 99 et 406. Le numéro 405 m'intéresse également, mais c'est surtout les numéros 99 et 406 que je surveille de près. J'adorerais me mesurer au 99 et me remesuré au 406. " dit le clown en rigolant à la fin.

Netero hoche des épaules et continue son questionnaire. " Une dernière question. Quel candidat des huit restants voudrais-tu le moins affronter ? "

Hisoka prend son menton entre son pouce et son index tous en répondant " Ce serait le numéro 405. Bien que le numéro 99 également. Je dirais aussi le 406 mais je n'ai pas réussi à le battre la dernière fois, donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Si vous me demandez lequel, à cet instant précis, ma réponse serait le numéro 405 ".

" Je garde un œil sur le numéro 404. Il a vraiment l'air d'être un candidat parfaitement équilibré. Et je ne veux surtout pas affronter le numéro 404. Pour être honnête, je doute de pouvoir le battre. " réponds le chasseur.

" Je dirais Gon, puisqu'on a le même âge et Gohan, vu qu'il est mon mentor. Et je ne veux pas me battre contre le numéro 53 ( le chasseur ) car je ne pense pas que ce serait un combat intéressant. " dit Killua.

" Je pense le numéro 44 et 406. Ils ont une véritable présence. Les numéros 405 et 99 ne sont encore que des enfants, je ne pourrais pas me permettre de me mesurer à eux. " réponds sérieusement Bodoro.

" Le numéro 99. Le numéro 44. " réponds Illumi, toujours sous son déguisement.

" Qui voudrais-je surveiller ? " demande Gon. " Le numéro 44, Hisoka. Pas mal de chose se sont produites alors je m'interroge. " dit-il sérieusement avant de sourire en disant " Je ne peux pas choisir parmi les numéros 99, 403, 404 et 406. "

" Le numéro 44 , il est le plus dangereux ici et le numéro 406, il a des pouvoirs étonnant et quelque chose me dit qu'il cache encore bien des choses. Et le numéro 44 est celui que je veux le moins combattre. " réponds Hanzo.

" Je surveille le numéro 405 pour de bonnes raisons, et le numéro 44 pour de mauvaises raisons. Si on me donne une bonne raison, je combattrais n'importe qui. Sinon je préférerais n'avoir à combattre personne. " dit sagement Kurapika.

" Le numéro 405, je lui en dois une et j'espère qu'il réussira l'examen et j'espère que je n'aurais pas à combattre le numéro 405. " dit joyeusement Leorio.

" Les numéros que je surveille sont les 99, 403, 404 et 405, ce sont de bon amis et je tiens à eux. Les personnes que ne veux pas combattre sont tout le monde, ce serait... trop facile. " réponds Gohan avec un doigt sous son menton.

Netero rigole en caressant sa longue barbe. " Je vois, je vois. Tu sais aussi que ma proposition tient toujours Gohan-kun, tu peux devenir Hunter à n'importe quel moment. "

Gohan croise les bras sur son torse et penche la tête sur le côté joyeusement. " Hai, je vous remercie Netero-san mais comme je vous l'ai dit, pour le moment je préfère continuer l'examen avec mes amis. " Il se lève et ce courbe poliment avant de partir au restaurent pour se remplir le ventre mais ce fait attrapé le bras et coincé entre le mur et un corps.

" Hello, Boy~ " dit mielleusement Hisoka qui a son genou entre les jambes de Gohan et ses mains plaquées contre le mur près de la tête du jeune brun. Il colle son corps près du plus jeune qui rougit par leur proximité.

" Hi... Hisoka. " balbutine de gène Gohan qui pose ses mains sur le torse du roux pour mettre plus d'espace entre eux deux, les effets de la lune ne sont toujours pas parti et il est toujours réactif aux avances du clown. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "

Le roux trace les lignes des pectoraux de Gohan du bout du doigt tout en répondant sensuellement " Eh bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait terminer ce qu'on a commencé l'autre jour Boya. " Il passe ses bras derrière la tête du brun et colle son bassin contre celui de Gohan qui s'étrangle avec sa salive en constatent que le clown est visiblement très excité vu la bosse de son pantalon.

" N... non, Hisoka. P... pas ic-" mais il ce fait couper par une paire de lèvres qui dévorent les siennes urgemment. Les yeux de Gohan s'ouvrent en grand sous le choc, il force un peu plus le clown à reculer en le poussant avec ses mains sur le torse du roux mais Hisoka revient toujours à la charge. Quand l'air se fait manqué, Hisoka décolle légèrement ses lèvres du brun, les deux essoufflés, leurs souffles chauds se mélanges l'un à l'autre. Quand Gohan ouvre la bouche pour engueuler le roux, celui-ci recolle ses lèvres fiévreusement sur le jeune Dieu tout en caressant du bout de la langue la lèvre inférieure de Gohan pour qu'elle est la permission de jouer avec sa congénère.

Après plusieurs secondes de résistance, Gohan finit par fermer les yeux et poser ses mains sur la taille de Hisoka pour l'approcher plus de lui. Le roux hume d'agrément et commence à caresser le torse musclé du plus jeune qui lui agrippe les fesses fermement pour le coller plus à lui. Une bataille buccale est lancer, chacun donnant plus de vigueur pour gagner mais Hisoka décide de laisser son cher fruit gagner pour le moment, il se laisse guider par le rythme du brun tout en passent une de ses mains sous le gi de Gohan pour titiller ses tétons. Gohan lâche la bouche du roux et pose son front sur son épaule tout en grognant de plaisir, le brun prend une jambe du roux et la place autour de sa taille pour être encore plus proche du roux et commence à se frotter à lui dans un rythme lent et ferme, tout en mordillant la peau blanche du cou de Hisoka qui jette sa tête en arrière en haletant et gémissant. Il tourne la tête pour donner plus d'espace à Gohan à grignoter tout en répondant au rythme des reins de Gohan qui grogne d'appréciation et de possessivité dans le cou du roux. Gohan commence à passer l'une de ses mains dans le pantalon de Hisoka pour mieux agripper ses fesses quand une sonnerie se fait entendre du gi du jeune Dieu.

" Merde ! " dit Gohan en s'habillant à la vitesse de la lumière sous le regard incrédule et scandaliser du clown qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, le brun se tourne vers lui avant de lui dire rapidement. " Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et surtout ne dit rien pendant que je parle. "

Hisoka grogne de mécontentement et fait la moue tout en se rhabillant, Gohan sort un objet rond et presse son pouce sur l'un des boutons, une lumière sort de l'engin et fait apparaître un petit bonhomme à la tête ovale, bleu et violet qui agite ses mains énergiquement. " Ohayo Gohan-kun. "

Le jeune Dieu se met à rire, content de voir son ami de longue date. " Ohayo Zen-kun, comment tu vas ? "

" Bien, neh neh, tu viens au palais jouer avec moi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu ! " dit rapidement et enthousiasment Zeno qui a hâte de retrouver son meilleur ami pour une pyjama party.

" Hai, hai, Zen-kun, prépare des jeux, j'arrive dès que possible. " Gohan éteint la transmission et commence à courir vers le bureau de Netero avec Hisoka qui le suit, curieux de ce qu'il se passe.

" Netero-san ! " dit brusquement Gohan en ouvrant la porte, ce qui fait sursauter le vieil homme, Netero arque un sourcil curieux en voyant le brun et le roux entrer. " J'accepte votre offre finalement, il faut absolument que je parte maintenant. "

" Oh et que me vos un tel retournement de situation ? "

" Eh bien... " dit Gohan en regardant Hisoka à ses côtés. " J'ai reçu une invitation que je ne peux absolument pas refuser... de mon supérieur..." dit vaguement Gohan à Netero qui hoche de la tête, acceptant l'annonce du jeune brun. Si c'est un supérieur, il doit être plus fort que le dieu devant lui.

" Très bien Gohan-kun, je vais préparer ta carte de Hunter et tu viendras la chercher quand tu le pourras...? "

Hisoka hausse un sourcil à cette annonce, Gohan n'a pas besoin de passer la dernière épreuve pour devenir Hunter . " Merci Netero-san, je serais de retour dans quelques jours. " dit calmement Gohan avant de se courber et finalement partir prévenir ses amis de son départ avec un roux a ses trousses.

Le clown trotte a la hauteur du brun et pose tranquillement son bras autour des épaules de Gohan qui ce tend au contact, avant de se détendre et de retirer le bras. " Que veut-t-il dire par là Gohan-kun ? " demande Hisoka qui met ses mains dans les poches, déçu de pas pouvoir prendre son fruit préféré dans les bras.

Gohan gratte sa joue en réfléchissant à une excuse valable et dit nerveusement " Eh bien...quand on est dans le dirigeable, Netero s'ennuyer, donc lui et moi ont combattu amicalement ensemble... il a trouvé que j'avais le niveau pour devenir Hunter... voilà tout." Hisoka hume en réponse et continue leur chemin vers les amis de Gohan.

Ils arrivent dans un couloir où se trouvent Gon et Kurapika en train de discuté et Gohan les interpelle " GON ! KURAPIKA ! " Ses deux amis se tournent vers lui et se gèlent sur place quand ils découvrent Hisoka aux côtés du brun. Kurapika commence à ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passe mais Gohan le coupe dans son élan. " Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut absolument que je parte maintenant, je suis venue vous dire au revoir. "

" Qu... quoi ?/ Hein ? " disent en même temps le blond et le petit brun. " Comment ça tu pars ? " demande le Kuruta, abasourdie par cette nouvelle.

" Un ami très cher m'a appelé pour quelque chose que je ne peux absolument pas refuser. Je vais dire au revoir à tout le monde et je pars, mais je reviendrais plus tard ne vous inquiéter pas. " précise le jeune Dieu devant Kurapika qui hoche de la tête et Gon et fait de même mais en se pinçant la lèvre avec ses dents, il ne veut pas que son ami parte ' _Je voulais qu'on le passe tous ensemble moi cet examen..._ ' pense tristement Gon qui se jette dans les bras du grand brun pour lui faire un câlin.

Gohan trouve plus tard Killua, Leorio et tous les autres candidats pour leur faire ses aux revoirs, ils lui font tous ses tapes dans le dos en disant qu'ils sont déçus qu'il doive déjà partir. Il met sa tenue de Dieu et dit au revoir une dernière fois avant de se téléporter au palais de son ami Zeno.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Voilà la fin de ce TRÈS LONG chapitre.**

 **Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs que les autres mais moins que celui la**.

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **Bonne journée a vous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut, voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Les univers et personnages de Dbz et Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartienne pas.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Cela fait plusieurs jours que Gohan est partie et le voilà maintenant en train de poser le pied sur le sol où il a senti l'énergie de Netero. ' _Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça me prendrait autant de temps, avec Zen-kun qui voulait faire sa pyjama party pendant deux nuits d'affiler, ma visite chez Aniki et Onii-san qui ne m'ont pas lâchés non plus pendant plusieurs jours et ensuite ma visite pour voir Yuri qui continue son enquête... Enfin, me voilà arrivé maintenant_ '. Il toc à une porte et entre dans le bureau où Netero le détail dans sa tenue de Dieu avec un sourire amical. " Ah, te revoilà Gohan-kun, bienvenue. "

Le brun se courbe tout en disant " C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Netero-san, je suis venus chercher ma carte de Hunter. "

" Ah oui, elle est là tiens. " Il fouille dans un de ces tiroirs et tend la carte de Hunter à Gohan, le jeune Dieu le remercie chaleureusement avant de poser sa main sur sa tête et faire apparaitre le gi des Namek et ranger la carte. " Oh oui au fait tu dois faire attention à cette carte, elle est très précieuse et tu ne pourras pas en avoir une autre. " Netero lui explique ensuite les avantages qu'il a maintenant avec cette carte et les événements passer pendant le tournoi. " Et c'est ainsi que Gon a gagné son match ".

Gohan qui est assit en train de boire un thé, écoute joyeusement ce que lui raconte le vieil homme. " Sacré Gon, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui " dit-il en riant. ' _Il est tellement innocent.._.'.

" Hai hai, ensuite il y a eu le match de Kurapika contre Hisoka qui s'est fini très rapidement." Gohan hausse un sourcil interrogateur à son interlocuteur. " Hisoka a dit quelque chose dans l'oreille de Kurapika et il a ensuite abandonné. ". Il explique ensuite les autres combats qui ne sont pas très intéressants, Hisoka qui a battu facilement Bodoro, Killua qui a abandonné contre Pokkle ( le chasseur) car le match l'intéresser pas, le match de Leorio qui a dû être reporté pour guérir les blessures de Bodoro. " Ensuite, il y a eu le match de Killua contre Gittarack...et là, ça a débordé. " dit sombrement Netero en croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

Gohan sent l'atmosphère s'assombrir et devenir plus intense, il repose son thé et attend les explications du match. " Que s'est-il passé ? "

" Il sait avérer que Gittarack est en fait le grand frère de Killua...de son vrai nom Illumi." Il lui explique ensuite la pression mentale qu'Illumi a exercé sur son petit frère, toutes les horribles choses qu'il lui a dites, comme par exemple qu'il n'est pas fait pour devenir Hunter mais un assassin, qu'il n'est qu'une marionnette, qu'il doit ressentir le bonheur que quand il tue quelqu'un. Gohan serre les poings et grince des dents, il est en colère contre ce bouffon d'Illumi et surtout contre lui-même. ' _Si j'avais été là... je lui aurais fait ravaler ses stupides paroles... j'aurai dû être là pour soutenir Killua_.' Netero explique ensuite que Killua voulait vraiment être son ami et celui de Gon et qu'il en a assez de tuer, il veut vivre une vie normale, ce qu'Illumi lui a dit que c'était impossible. Il ne sera jamais capable d'avoir des amis car il voudra les tués un jour pour savoir s'il est capable de le faire ou non car il a l'âme d'un tueur. Illumi menace même de tuer Gon et ses amis après avoir obtenu sa licence de Hunter, il a mis une telle pression sur son petit frère que Killua a fini par abandonné et ensuite tué Bodoro avant de rentrer cher lui.

Les affaires sur le bureau de Netero commencent à léviter dans la pièce, le vieil homme dévisage le brun devant lui qui a les cheveux qui changent du brun au blond plusieurs fois et ses yeux virent du noir aux turquoises. ' Oh, oh...' se dit Netero, si ce jeune homme s'énerve, il pourrait bien détruire la planète en une seconde. " Euh calme toi voyons Gohan... et puis Gon, Kurapika et Leorio sont partis le chercher..." dit le président qui essaye de cacher sa crainte.

Gohan qui est maintenant en SSJ1 se lève de sa chaise et commence à partir. " Sa tombe bien, je vais le chercher aussi. " dit sombrement Gohan, il sort dehors et cherche l'énergie de ses amis et s'envole à toute vitesse vers eux. ' _Si je retrouve ce Illumi... je lui ferais payer ce qu'il a dit..._ '.

Pas longtemps après, il atterrit devant une porte immense avec un petit poste de sécurité sur le coter avec un vieil homme dedans, au loin il y a une montagne avec une fumer noir au sommet. Gohan se dirige vers le poste de sécurité, toujours sous sa forme de Super Saiyan et demande poliment mais sombrement " Excuser moi Monsieur, pourrais-je entrer dans le domaine ? Mes amis sont déjà à l'intérieur et je voudrais les rejoindre, si c'est possible."

Le gardien le détail avant de lui demander " Est-ce que le petit brun, le blond et le grand médecin seraient vos amis ? "

" Hai " réponds Gohan en hochant de la tête. " Je suis en retard mais je voudrais aussi entrer pour aller chercher Killua. "

" Oh, vous êtes aussi un ami du jeune maitre Killua, c'est gentil de votre part mais je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer, je ne voudrais pas que vous finissiez manger par Mickey derrière. " Devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme en face de lui, il lui explique que c'est le chien de la famille qui tue et mange ceux qui s'introduisent dans la demeure. " Si vous voulez, vous pouvez toujours appeler le manoir grâce à ce téléphone. " explique le vieil homme en lui tendant le téléphone.

Gohan hoche de la tête et pose le combiner à son oreille et attend que quelqu'un décroche. "... Oui, ici le bureau du majordome. "

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Son Gohan et je suis un ami de Killua, est-ce qu'il serait possible de lui parler ? "

" Oh... encore un de ses soi-disant amis, et bien laissez-moi vous dire comme je l'ai dit aux trois autres... Killua-sama n'a pas d'amis. "

" Pardon ? Qui êtes-vous au juste pour faire des spéculations pareilles ? " demande Gohan qui s'énerve de plus en plus.

" Je suis le chef des majordomes. La famille Zoldyck a beaucoup d'ennemis et il est en mon devoir de protéger mes maitres de leurs ennemis, alors je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer."

Le jeune Dieu commence à trembler de tous ses membres, furieux qu'on lui refuse l'entrée pour voir son ami, ses cheveux se dressent et juste une petite mèche reste sur son visage, une aura jaune apparaît et des éclaires apparaissent, le sol entier tremble de sa fureur, en bref, il s'est transformé en SSJ2, le gardien lui, recule de frayeur. " Écoutez moi bien..." commence par dire sombrement le blond. " Je vais entrer que vous le vouliez ou non et je botterais le cul de tous ceux qui oseront s'interposer sur mon chemin...est-ce que je me suis fait comprendre ? " finit Gohan en raccrochant violemment le combiner. Il se tourne alors vers le gardien et lui demande s'il y a une autre solution pour entrer.

Le vieil homme lui explique les différentes portes qu'il y a, la porte principale où il y en a enfaite 7 et la petite porte à côté de son office pour piéger les ennemis. Gohan hoche de la tête silencieusement et avance vers l'entrer principale, il tend un bras et pousse violemment toutes les 7 portes d'un coup dans une énorme cacophonie. " Im... impossible..." souffle le gardien, jamais... jamais il n'avait vu chose pareil.

Gohan entre en marchant tranquillement pendant quelques minutes quand un énorme chien cour dans sa direction, il se tourne vers lui doucement en attendant que la bête ne soit plus très loin de lui avant de hurler " **ASSIS** ". Le chien de garde écoute l'ordre, la queue entre les pattes, l'aura de cet humain est meurtrière et puissante.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Sous un porche, le chef des majordomes annonce la mauvaise nouvelle à la maitresse de maison. " La Porte de la Vérification s'est ouverte une deuxième fois ? "

" Hai... la première fois était juste la première porte et par les trois personnes déjà présentes... la deuxième fois, toutes les sept portes ont été ouvertes par une seule personne..."

" C-Comment ? Impossible... faite tout pour les retenir, c'est compris ? " ordonne la maitresse de maison.

" Hai " réponds le majordome en se courbant docilement.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Pendant ce temps, Gon continue d'essayer de passer Canarie qui leur bloque le passage pour continuer leur chemin, il a le visage enflé par tous les coups que la jeune fille lui a donné, il allait refaire un assaut quand il entend un hurlement qui ordonne de s'assoir. Il se tourne sur le chemin d'où ils viennent tout en murmurant de soulagement et de joie "...Gohan. "

" Il en a mis du temps à arriver celui-là " rouspète Leorio en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

" Effectivement. " réponds Kurapika en rigolant.

Gon se retourne vers Canarie et continue ses assauts pour la passer mais sans y arriver, encore et encore pendant des minutes et des minutes quand une silhouette menaçante se dessine au loin, tout le groupe se retourne pour voir arriver un blond aux yeux turquoise qui n'a pas l'air content du tout. " Gohan ? " souffle fébrilement Kurapika en voyant son ami approcher. " Comment ça ce fait que tu sois blond ? "

Gohan les passe sans même les regarder tout en répondant froidement " Ça n'a aucune importance pour le moment, je suis venu chercher Killua et rien ne m'en empêchera. " Il continue d'avancer en marchant calmement et quand son pied touche la ligne, Canarie dégaine son bâton pour le frapper mais il disparaît en un battement de cils plus loin derrière la jeune fille.

" C-Comment ? " bégaye la gardienne, elle veut le rattraper mais Gon en profite pour essayer de la passer, elle le recale automatiquement.

" Gon, Kurapika, Leorio... je continue d'avancer, vous me rejoindrez quand vous en aurez fini avec elle. " Ses trois amis hochent de la tête mais Canarie en a plus que marre.

" Ça suffit ! Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est inutile .! Pourquoi vous ne l'arrêtez pas ? Vous n'êtes pas ses amis... " hurle t-elle à Kurapika et Leorio mais s'arrête de parler en observant leurs visages très sérieux et Gohan à arrêter son avancer.

" Je me demande pourquoi... je suis juste ici pour voir mon ami. Je veux juste voir Killua ! " dit fermement Gon en ce relevant difficilement sur ses jambes. " Pourquoi dois-je faire tout ça ?! " demande furieusement Gon en éclatant le pilier en pierre à côté de la jeune gardienne qui en reste stupéfait. " Eh... J'ai dépassé la ligne aussi, tu n'es pas censée me frapper ? Tu n'es pas comme Mickey, tu peux cacher tes sentiments, mais tu as un cœur. Quand j'ai mentionné Killua, tes yeux se sont adoucis un court instant. " dit Gon calmement en regardant la jeune fille trembler, Gohan commence à sourire, toujours dos au groupe. ' _Bien dit Gon_.'

Canarie se détend et commence à pleurer tout en les suppliants " Je vous en prie... Aidez Killua-sama..." mais elle se prend un violent projectile en plein dans la tempe qui l'a fait s'écrouler sur le sol.

" Franchement... Qu'est-ce que ce majordome racontait ? " dit une dame dans une longue robe noire, violette et des froufrous blancs. Un sceptre a la main qui fume, un grand chapeau, des bandages sur presque tout son visage et des lunettes électroniques. À ses côtés ce tiens un enfant qui ressemble à une petite fille, une coupe au carré avec une frange, de grands yeux violets, un grain de beauté en dessous de sa bouche au côté gauche et un beau yukata féminin. " Elle disait ça comme si nous faisions du mal à Killua... " Gon et les autres se précipite sur la pauvre Canarie au sol pendant que Gohan regarde la scène, choqué. " Quel toupet de la part d'une misérable apprentie ! Vous devez être Gon... Illumi m'a parlé de toi, et toi tu dois être Gohan, mais j'ai un doute, Illumi m'a dit que tu étais brun... Killua sait que tu es ici Gon " dit la dame en jouant avec son éventail. " J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Killua...' Merci d'être venue, j'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne peux pas te voir tout de suite, désolé.' "

Gohan se met à rire haut et fort, mais ce rire ne sonne pas correct aux oreilles de ses amis, c'est un rire narquois et sadique qui leur donne des frissons d'effroi. Le jeune Saiyan continue de rire sous le regard scandaliser de la mère de Killua avant de s'arrêter d'un coup et de lui lancer un regard froid et cinglant. " Je n'ai jamais entendue un mensonge aussi débile. "

" P-Pardon ? Pour qui vous prenez vous jeune homme ? " lance la dame, offenser par ce grand manque de respect envers sa personne. Gohan l'ignore complètement et reprend sa route pour retrouver son ami. " O... OI, TU CROIS ALLER OU COMME CA ? "

Le Dieu apparaît juste devant elle en un battement de cils, Kalluto en recule de surprise et sort sont éventails pour l'attaquer mais un seul regard du jeune homme en face de lui suffit à le prévenir qu'il n'est pas de taille. " Je vais aller voir Killua et je veux entendre ça de lui-même, pas par votre sale bouche. Laissez-moi vous dire Madame, vous êtes l'une des pires familles que j'ai pu rencontrer... pour le peu que j'ai vu, vous êtes tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres, à part Killua. Vous osez... frapper l'un de vos employés. je trouve ça révoltant " dit Gohan en ce transformant soudainement en Gohan Ultime.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Pendant ce temps, dans une salle sombre, Killua est enchainé par les bras et les jambes par des chaines. Il est couvert de sang et de blessures, le regard dans le vide " Gon... " souffle faiblement le jeune assassin, soudain il ressent une puissante énergie familière qui fait trembler tout le volcan, il se met à rire doucement et un grand sourire joyeux se dessine sur ses lèvres sèches. " Tu es enfin de retour... Gohan. "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Du coté de Gohan et des autres, le jeune Dieu ce tiens fermement en face de la mère de Killua, ses cheveux noirs et hérissés brillent grâce au coucher de soleil, ses yeux noirs aussi sombres que les abysses fusillent meurtrièrement la dame en face de lui, une aura blanche et des éclairs bleus l'entoure et le sol tremble violemment sous leurs pieds. La mère de Killua se recule de stupeur et d'effroi, jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle puissance et une tel aura meurtrière, ça lui en coupe le souffle et la tétanise sur place. " J'irais voir Killua que vous le vouliez ou non, si vous osez vous interposer, je n'hésiterais pas à me charger de vous... Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? " dit glacialement Gohan en regardant de haut la femme terrifiée en face de lui qui hoche de la tête. Après un dernier regard rempli de menace, il continue calmement sa route sous les regards ébranlés de tous ceux présent.

" E... effrayant..." souffle Kurpaika. Leorio hoche simplement de la tête et commence à faire les premiers soins sur la jeune Canarie.

" Hai... " murmure Gon en regardant son ami partir aux loin.

La dame reprend son assurance et se présente aux autres comme étant la mère de Killua et continue de dire des absurdités quand elle s'arrête d'un coup et commence à paniquer.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Du côté de Killua, il vient de finir de se faire battre par son grand frère Milluki quand son grand-père entre dans la salle et ordonne au plus âgé d'arrêter ce qu'il fait. " Mais Zeno-jii-chan...! " commence à se plaindre le grand brun, plutôt grassouillet, habiller d'une chemise rose et d'un pantalon blanc. " Il n'est pas du tout désolé ! " râle t-il en pointant du doigt son jeune frère.

" Ça, je le sais. " réponds le grand-père en s'approchant de ses deux petits enfants. " Killu, tu peux y aller."

" D'accord " réponds le jeune assassin en retirant les chaines des murs pour se délivrer. Il masse une de ses épaules et fait tourner son bras pour réveiller ses muscles endoloris. " Ah... Ça fait mal... " dit-il nonchalamment avant de commencer à partir. " Aniki, je ne suis pas désolé mais je me sens quand même mal. Donc je t'ai laissé me fouetter sans broncher. "

" Killua, Silva veut te voir. " informe Zeno.

" Oyaji ? "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Ça fait un certain temps maintenant que Gohan marche déterminer vers la demeure des Zoldyck, il n'a pas besoin de guide, il suit juste où se situe l'énergie de son jeune ami. Il a dû " combattre " plusieurs personnes qui voulaient lui barrer la route mais il les a fait tous s'évanouir avec juste une légère pression sur leurs épaules, comme lui a appris à faire Beerus. Le voilà maintenant devant un château ou l'énergie de son ami se trouve ' _Je t'ai trouvé Killua, j'arrive, attend nous_.' . Il avance devant les portes et les explose par un grand coup de pied dedans " **KILLUAAAAA** " hurle Gohan sous les regards complètement choqués et terrifiés des servants.

 **aaaaaaaa**

De son côté, le jeune assassin est dans une grande discutions avec son père. " Et devine ce qu'a dit Gon ensuite... " dit-il en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de rigoler. " Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que ses jambes soient coupées mais qu'il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner ! "Son père rit joyeusement des histoires que son fils lui raconte avec enthousiasme et Killua fait de même avant de reprendre son aventure. " Il est tellement égocentrique. "

" Il semble être un garçon intéressant."

" Et cette fois, son adversaire a pointé une épée devant la tête de Gon, mais Gon était encore- "

" Killu " interrompt son père. " Est-ce que tu veux voir tes amis ? " demande-t-il, Killua détourne son regard et fixe le mur au loin tristement. " Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir, dis-le-moi franchement... " Il lui tend la main tout en disant calmement " Souviens-toi, nous n'avions jamais eu de conversation entre père et fils auparavant. J'ai été élevé par mes parents pour être un assassin et j'ai fait de même avec toi. Toi et moi sommes différents, je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant que tu quittes la maison." dit-il en posant gentiment sa main sur la tête de Killua. " Tu es mon fils mais tu es toi-même. Vie comme tu veux" Il tapote doucement sa tête. " Si tu es fatigué, rentre à la maison quand tu veux. Je vais te reposer la question une dernière fois, est-ce que tu veux voir tes amis ? " Killua hoche de la tête après quelques secondes de choc. " Je comprends, tu es libre, cependant..." Il mord sont pouce à sang avant de dire " Promets-moi une chose, ne trahit jamais tes amis, c'est entendu ? "

Killua hoche de la tête avant de mordre son pouce aussi et de le coller contre celui de son père en disant " Je le promets, je ne les trahirai pas... jamais. "

" **KILLUAAAAA** " hurle une voix qui fait trembler toute la demeure.

Killua se lève précipitamment et se dépêche de partir à la porte. " Désole Oyaji, je dois y aller maintenant, Gohan vient d'arriver et vu l'énergie qu'il déploie, il doit être de très mauvaise humeur, bye " dit Killua en se dépêchant de partir. Il court maintenant dans les couloirs mais ce fait interrompre par sa mère.

" C'est trop tard, ils sont partis. " proclame-t-elle, elle n'a manifestement pas entendu Gohan qui est arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, elle est tellement concentrée sur lui qu'elle ne ressent même pas l'énergie monstrueuse de son ami. " Retourne dans ta cellule. "

" Pas question, je m'en vais. "

" KILLU ! " crie sa mère, prête à l'attaquer mais s'arrête en voyant le visage froid et impassible de son fils.

" Bouge de là ! " ordonne sèchement le jeune assassin en fusillant du regard sa mère qui est totalement surprise mais extrêmement ravie de la voir comme ça. L'argenter grogne avant de se remettre à courir pour rejoindre son ami dans le hall principal. Il ouvre de grande porte et trouve Gohan avec des tas de servants allonger par terre, évanouis. " GOHAN " hurle de joie Killua en courant vers son ami qui secouer un servant pour qu'on l'emmène à son jeune ami assassin.

" KILLUA " crie Gohan en lâchant le servant et prendre au vol le jeune Zoldyck qui est maintenant accroché à sa taille en enfouissant son visage dans le torse de son grand ami qui c'est détransformer dès qu'il a entendu la voix du jeune Zoldyck. " Je suis si content de te revoir. " murmure doucement Gohan en resserrant son étreinte.

" Moi aussi Gohan. " susurre Killua qui a les larmes aux yeux, heureux que ses amis soient venus le chercher malgré les dangers. Gohan retire son emprise sur son ami, lui adresse un doux sourire avant de lui taper fortement le dessus de la tête. Killua crie de surprise et de douleur en ce massant le dessus du crâne en disant " Mais pourquoi tu as faits ça ? Ça fait vraiment mal Gohan..."

" On ne tue pas Killua, tu as beau être un assassin professionnel, tu comportement m'a déçu. " le gronde sévèrement Gohan, le jeune Zoldyck fixe le sol, ne voulant pas voir le visage en colère et triste de son entraîneur. " Je sais qu'Illumi ta dit des choses horribles. " dit Gohan en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux argent de son ami. " Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tuer un innocent, compris ? " le jeune assassin hoche de la tête sans croiser le regard de son ami, le dieu lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de lui proposer de partir pour rejoindre les autres qui doivent être en route.

Killua le guide jusqu'à une demeure ou vit les majordomes. Goto, le chef des majordomes, les attend patiemment et les fait entrer, le jeune assassin attrape la main de son ami et l'emmène plus loin en attendant que Gon et les autres arrivent pour jouer.

Après un long moment et Killua qui devient vraiment impatient, les deux amis décident de sortir de la chambre ou ils étaient et aller rejoindre Goto dans le salon. Arriver, ils constatent que Gon, Kurapika et Leorio sont déjà arrivé, Killua engueule le majordome et ensuite par accueillir ses amis. Une fois tout cela fait, le groupe sort de la maison et part pour une nouvelle aventure.

Dans le train pour partir, Gohan et les autres prennent une cabine et commencent à parler joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Killua s'exclame de choc car Gon n'a pas utilisé sa licence de Hunter pour prendre le train. Gon explique qu'il n'utilisera pas sa licence tant qu'il n'aura pas réglé son affaire avec Hisoka. À son nom, Gohan essaye de cacher les légères rougeurs qui menace d'apparaitre sur ses joues en repensant à leur dernière altercation. Leorio donne des petits coups de coude dans le bras de Gohan tout en lui demandant d'un air malicieux " D'ailleurs Gohan, comment ça ce passe entre toi et Hisoka Mmmh ? La dernière fois qu'on ta vu, Hisoka était avec toi... "

Killua commence à pouffer de rire avant de renchérir " Oh oui c'est vrai et puis, dès qu'il te voyait, il arrêter pas de te lancer des regards plus que suggestifs. "

Gohan rougie de gène avant de froncer les sourcils en protestant. " Il n'y a rien du tout entre nous, on est juste... " mais il s'arrête. ' _Est-ce que je peux le considérer comme un ami malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? C'était juste du désir sexuel..._ ' Gohan soupire avant de se frotter les cheveux. " Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est, je dirais qu'on est des amis en quelque sorte ou des connaissances... On a un peu parlé et on sait bagarrer ensemble... " même si la notion de bagarrer n'est pas ce dont pense les autres, a par la fois sur l'île où Gohan s'est battu avec lui pour sauver les loups. " C'est tout. D'ailleurs Gon, est-ce que tu sais où il se trouve pour régler ton affaire avec lui ? "

" Euh... " réponds Gon, gêner.

Leorio soupire en disant " Comme je le pensais. "

Kurapika prend alors la parole en disant qu'il sait ou il se trouve car il le lui a dit, il explique ensuite que Hisoka lui a dit qu'il a des informations sur la brigade fantôme. Le roux lui a dit qu'il l'attendrait le 1er septembre à York Shin City où se tiendra la plus grande vente aux enchères du monde, les araignées seront surement dans la ville aussi, c'est une trop bonne occasion pour eux.

" Au fait Gohan, je voudrais te demander quelque chose... " demande Kurapika sérieusement. Gohan arque un sourcil en attend la question de son ami. " Je voudrais savoir comment ça se faisait que tu étais blond et qu'ensuite tu sois redevenu brun... sans mentionner l'énorme puissance que tu dégageais. "

L'atmosphère devient soudainement lourde, Gohan les regarde sérieusement, ils se connaissent maintenant depuis un certain temps et ses amis lui ont montré qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance. Il soupire avant de répondre " En fait... je ne viens pas de cette planète... "

" Hein ? " disent Gon, Kurapika et Leorio ensemble.

" Tu es un extraterrestre ? " demande Gon.

Gohan hoche de la tête, il avale sa salive difficilement car ce qu'il va maintenant annoncer sera un véritable choc pour eux. " Pour être plus précis, je suis le Dieu de la Destruction de votre univers. "

Gon, Kurapika et Leorio en on la mâchoire qui se décroche. " Un... un dieu ? " bégaye Leorio sous le choc. " Mais que fait tu sur notre planète ? "

Le jeune Dieu tripote nerveusement le pli du pantalon de son gi avant de répondre " Je suis venu sur votre planète... pour vérifier si oui ou non je dois la détruire... " Un silence lourd c'est installer, personnes n'ose prendre la parole, trop tendu ou abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Gohan finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et dit " Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, pour le moment du peu que j'ai vu, votre planète n'est pas dangereuse pour les autres, donc je n'ai pour le moment pas l'intention de la détruire. "

" Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tes cheveux étaient blonds. " dit Gon.

" Ah, c'est parce que c'est une transformation. " Gohan explique son pouvoir, ses différentes transformations, l'histoire de la planète de son peuple, comment elle a été détruite. Son amnésie, sa rencontre avec Beerus et Whis, les Kai et Zen-kun, enfin toute son histoire jusque-là. Gon et Killua écoute cela avec émerveillement, Gohan a vécu beaucoup de choses et il est si fort. Kurapika lui, a du mal à imaginer à quelle point Gohan est puissant, si ce qu'il dit est vrai, il peut détruire leur univers sans aucun problème. Leorio lui, ne sait pas s'il doit être effrayé ou admiratif. " Enfin voilà toute mon histoire, j'espère que cela ne changera rien entre nous... " dit Gohan, inquiet que ses amis est peur de lui maintenant qu'ils savent la vérité.

" Comme je te l'ai dit avant Gohan, pour moi ça ne change rien. " réponds Killua en souriant.

" Tu étais au courant Killua ? " demande Gon.

" Oui et Netero-san aussi. "

Kurapika pose sa main sur celle de Gohan en lui disant doucement " Pour moi ça ne change rien non plus Gohan-kun. Même si tu es le Dieu de la Destruction, je reste ton ami. "

Leorio donne une grande claque sur l'épaule de Gohan en lui disant " Pour moi aussi, tu peux compter sur moi. "

Gon se jette dans les bras du brun tout en déclarant " Moi aussi Gohan ! "

Un grand sourire radieux illumine le visage du jeune Dieu, il est heureux que ses amis l'acceptent comme il est. " Merci les amis, ça me touche beaucoup ". Même en cachant qu'il est la personne la plus dangereuse de cet univers et qu'il peut détruire cette planète en une seule attaque et sans effort, Gon, Kurapika, Killua et Leorio l'ont quand même accepté. Gohan en est comblé, il n'a jamais eux d'amis de son âge c'est vraiment une première pour lui. Le groupe continue joyeusement ensemble le long du voyage en rigolant et écoutant les aventures de Gohan sur les autres planètes.

Ils arrivent dans une grande ville, Kurapika se retourne vers eux en disant " Bien, je vais donc vous laisser ici. " Sous la mine interrogatrive de ses amis, le blond explique " Nous avons réussi à revoir Killua, donc j'en ai terminé ici et j'aurais besoin d'argent pour participer à la vente aux enchères. " Il leur lance un grand sourire " Donc je vais chercher un patron qui m'emploiera en tant que Hunter. "

" Je vois " dit Leorio en agrippant fermement sa mallette, il ferme les yeux et dit " Bien, dans ce cas, moi aussi, je suppose que je dois retourner à la maison. "

Gon se tourne vers lui et lui demande tristement " Toi aussi ? "

Leorio évite de regarder le visage peiner de son jeune ami, il sait que s'il le regarde, il ne pourra pas dire non. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est un grand sensible. " Je n'ai pas abandonné mon rêve de devenir docteur. " dit-il sereinement. " Si je suis accepté à l'École de médecine, je peux utiliser ça pour payer ces honoraires ridicules. " Il sort fièrement sa carte de Hunter. Gohan se rappelle alors ce que lui a expliqué Netero dans son bureau. ' _C'est vrai qu'il a dit que d'être un Hunter est extrêmement pratique, on ne paye presque plus rien et on peut avoir beaucoup plus d'informations sur ce qu'on veut...c'est vraiment pratique_ '. " Je devrais donc rentrer et commencer à étudier. "

" Oui, fait de ton mieux " réponds Gon.

Gohan lui donne une petite tape dans le dos en lui disant avec confiance " Je sais que tu y arriveras Leorio. " Vu comment son regard brille de détermination, Gohan n'a aucun doute que son ami parviendra à réaliser son rêve, il en est content pour lui. " Je suppose qu'on se dit au revoir maintenant. "

" À la revoyure " dit Leorio en lui rendant sa tape dans le dos.

" C'est vrai, notre prochaine rencontre sera... "

Le groupe se regarde dans les yeux avec complice avant de proclamer ensemble " Le 1er septembre à York Shin City ! "

Leorio se tourne avec Kurapika et dit en regardant par-dessus son épaule. " À plus. " Kurapika les saluts de la main avant de partir avec Leorio. Gohan, Gon et Killura reste là jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus les apercevoir dans la foule. Ils ne vont pas ce revoir avant un long moment et cela donne un pincement au cœur de Gohan, ça ne sera plus la même chose sans eux...

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut, voici un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **J'espère encore que ça continuera de vous plaires.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

" Il ne reste plus que nous trois maintenant. Dites, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? " demande Gon en se tournant vers ses amis.

Gohan se met à ricaner de son ami brun, il est tellement naïf que ça en est adorable " N'est ce pas évident ? " demande avec amusement Gohan.

Killua pousse un long soupir en poussant ses mains plus profondément dans les poches de son pantalon. " Nous allons nous entrainer bien évidemment. "

Gon penche la tête sur le coter. " Hein ? S'entrainer ? Nous n'allons pas nous amuser ? " demande-t-il avec une légère pointe de chagrin dans la voix. Maintenant que l'examen est terminé, il veut s'amuser avec ses amis.

Une veine apparaît sur le front de Killua, il en revient pas de ce que son ami dit, Gohan rigole maintenant à pleine voix devant la mine agacée de Killua et la tête interrogative de Gon. Killua se plante fermement devant Gon et lui dit avec irritation " Toi... Te rappelles-tu au moins de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?! Tu penses que tu peux frapper Hisoka sans entrainement . " Gon commence à s'éloigner de Killua qui approche son visage de plus en plus près de lui et de sa veine au front qui grossit de plus en plus, Killua pose son index sur sa joue et commence à lui beugler dessus " Tu ne pourrais même pas lui donner un coup de poing en dix ans, alors en six mois... ! "

Gon regarde avec désespoir Gohan pour l'aider à ce sortir de cette situation mais le grand brun est trop occupé à rigoler pour l'aider, il finit par abdiquer et répondre " D'accord... " ses épaules se décontractent quand il voit Killua s'éloigner de lui.

Killua prend un bâton de bois à ses pieds et s'accroupir par terre en disant " Écoute, je vais essayer de faire simple pour que tu comprennes. " Gohan essuie les larmes qui commencer à perler aux coins de ses yeux et regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Killua pour le voir dessiner deux visages dans la terre avec une flèche entre eux. " Ça, c'est Hisoka et ça Hanzo. " Gon hoche de la tête pour montrer qu'il écoute, Killua tape son bâton de bois sur le sol avant de dire fermement " Si ça c'est l'écart en terme de force entre Hisoka et Hanzo, l'écart entre toi et Hisoka serait... " Killua se lève et trace un long trait dans la terre avant de s'arrêter plus loin. " ICI ! " crie Killua pour ce faire entendre. " ET JE SUIS GENTIL ! "

Gon a aussi maintenant une veine qui apparaît sur son front, agacer par l'attitude de son ami assassin, Gohan regarde la distance que Killua présume qu'il y a entre Gon et Hisoka et ce dit à lui-même que même si c'est vrai, il aurait pu le dire avec plus de tact. Killua revient fièrement vers eux et Gon le pointe du doigt avec irritation " Dans ce cas, où te trouverais-tu toi Killua ? "

" Moi ? " Killua regarde le sol en réfléchissant et en analysant ce que vient de dire Gon. " Eh bien, probablement par là. " Il fait son visage dans le sol et pense avec un visage félin ' _Ouaip... Je suis plutôt modeste._ '

Gon regarde Gohan avant de demander à Killua " Et Gohan, il se trouve où ? "

Killua pouffe de rire avant de répondre " Oula, pour Gohan je peux même pas le placer, il est beauuuuuuuuuucoup plus fort que n'importe qui d'entre nous. " Gohan se gratte l'arrière de la tête et rougie légèrement en voyant que Gon le regarde avec admiration.

Gon retourne son attention sur Killua " Eh... Hanzo est si fort que ça ? " Gon continue de le fixer et cela commence à rendre mal à l'aise Killua qui le demande ce qu'il y a. " Tu es vraiment incroyable Killua ! "

Le jeune assassin se met à rougir par ce compliment, il rentre ses mains dans ses poches et répond en évitant de regarder Gon et Gohan " Arrête ça... c'est embarrassant ! "

Gohan rigole de la gêne de son ami et lui dit pour le taquiner un peu à son tour pour se venger de ce qu'il a dit dans le train avec Leorio " Tu es adorable Killua-kuuuun. "

Le jeune Zoldyck rougit de plus en plus et finit par aboyer d'agacement " JE NE SUIS PAS ADORABLE ", non mais c'est vrai, les garçons peuvent être qualifié de beau, magnifique et non adorables ou mignons.

Le groupe commence à partir avec Killua en tête qui les emmènes en expliquant que ce qu'il a dit n'est qu'une estimation, que Gon n'a pas à vraiment compter sur ce qu'il a dit. Killua s'arrête devant un grand bâtiment et se tourne en leur demande " Est ce que vous avez un peu d'argent ? "

Gon réfléchit et dit avec embarras " A vrai dire, je suis un peu sur les rotules. "

Gohan se gratte la joue en disant " Je n'ai pas un rond sur moi. "

Killua soupire à son tour en disant " Je n'en ai pas beaucoup non plus mais je connais un endroit où on peut à la fois s'entrainer et gagner de l'argent. " Il lève fièrement son doigt tout en disant " La Tour du Tournoi Céleste. "

" La Tour du Tournoi Céleste..." disent en chœur Gon et Gohan. Le jeune Dieu sent une monter d'excitation lui monter dans les veines. Un tournoi veut dire des adversaires peut-être puissants...

" Ouais, je vous expliquerais plus tard. Nous devons nous dépêcher d'y aller. " dit Killua en courant à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Gon et Gohan le suivent avec entrain et excitation. Cette Tour peut promettre de bon combat pour Gohan... enfin il espère.

Ils prennent le dirigeable et atterrisse pas loin de l'immense Tour du Tournoi Céleste, ils font une très longue queue pour s'inscrire à l'intérieur. Arriver à l'accueil, ils remplissent leurs formulaires d'inscriptions, Killua a le numéro 2054, Gon 2055 et Gohan 2056. Ils entrent ensuite dans une grande salle où se trouvent plusieurs araines pour se battre et des gradins ou plein de candidats attendent leurs tours pour se battre. Un frisson d'excitation court le long du dos de Gohan, il observe les candidats ce battre entre eux et il a hâte de pouvoir être sur le ring pour se battre aussi. Lui, Gon et Killua partent s'assoir et observe les combats en attendant d'être appelé. "Ah ça faisait longtemps " dit Killua en s'asseyant. " Ça n'a pas changé ! " Un grand sourire s'étire sur son visage en repensant à la première fois qu'il était venu ici.

" Hein ? Tu y es déjà venu, Killua ? " demande Gon en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

" Ouais, quand j'avais 6 ans, Oyaji m'a laissé ici sans rien me dire. " Son visage s'illumine en parlant de lui, il est très fier de son père. " Il a dit : Va jusqu'au 200ème étage et rentre. À l'époque, ça m'a pris 2 ans. "

" Wow, impressionnant Killua " dit Gohan en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux.

Killua retire la main de son mentor et se recoiffe en disant " Si on combat quelqu'un du niveau de Hisoka, on ne pourra pas aller plus haut... enfin je dis ça pour moi et Gon. Gohan y arrivera les doigts dans le nez. "

Le jeune Dieu ricane avant de lui répondre " Surement mais je vous attendrais, je vous entraine après tout. "

" Numéro 1973, Numéro 2055. Allez au ring E " dit une femme dans un micro.

Gon se lève sur le champ en s'exclament " Numéro 2055... c'est moi ! " Il enlève son sac de son dos et dit en tremblant " Me voilà nerveux. "

Gohan regarde son ami avec sympathie, c'est une première fois pour Gon de se combattre devant autant de monde. Lui aussi a été très nerveux pendant le tournoi pour devenir le nouveau Dieu de la destruction. Il tapote son dos pour lui donner du courage et Killua lui donne un conseil qui pourra l'aider dans le match. Gon monte sur le ring et fait face un très grand homme plutôt bien muscler qui le toise de toute sa hauteur avec dédain. Pendant que l'arbitre explique les règles, les autres candidats présents se moque de Gon en lui disant qu'il devrait abandonner, Killua sourit et Gohan rigole, les deux savent que Gon va gagner. Quand l'arbitre lance le combat, le grand colosse donne un coup de poing vers le visage de Gon que le petit brun esquive facilement, Gon s'avance rapidement et donne un coup de la paume de sa main dans le ventre de l'homme qui s'envole du ring et s'écrase dans le mur derrière. L'arbitre donne alors un papier pour lui permettre de passer aux 50ème étage.

Le tour de Killua arrive et il donne juste un petit coup dans la nuque de son adversaire qui s'évanouit sur le coup. L'arbitre veut faire accéder Killua au 180ème étage car il était déjà venu et que son coup était impressionnant mais le jeune argenté refuse, il préfère suivre son ami.

Gohan entre dans le ring face à une montagne de muscle qui gueule à haute voix que Gohan n'est pas de taille face à lui. L'arbitre lance le combat et le grand homme se lance sur le jeune Dieu qui évite le coup de pied et donne une pichenette sur le front du colosse. L'homme s'évanouit sur le coup et s'envole sur le sol plus loin. L'arbitre est impressionné, il donne le papier à Gohan pour le 50ème étage. Pendant que Gohan rejoint ses amis, les 3 remarques un autre enfant sur un ring qui a fini son adversaire en un seul coup aussi. ' _Oooh, un autre enfant prometteur..._ ' pense Gohan en le détaillant. Il est habillé d'un kimono blanc avec une ceinture rouge a la taille, de grands yeux marron clair et de courts cheveux châtains. L'arbitre lui donne aussi un papier pour avoir accès au 50ème étage.

Ces quatre la partent en direction de l'ascenseur où la dame dedans leur explique le règlement de la Tour.

" J'ai entendu dire qu'après avoir passé le 100ème étage, tu as ta propre chambre ! " dit avec joie le petit châtain derrière, les trois amis se retournent vers lui d'un air curieux, le petit inconnu leur sourit amicalement en se présentant. " Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Osu! Mon nom est Zushi ! Et vous trois ? "

" Je suis Killua " dit le jeune assassin en lui rendant son sourire.

" Je suis Gon, ravi de faire ta connaissance et à coter c'est Gohan. " présente avec enthousiasme Gon en pointant son grand ami brun, Gohan lui fait un salut de la main en souriant.

Arriver à leur étage, ils sortent de l'ascenseur avec Zushi à leurs talons " J'ai vu ton match de tout à l'heure. C'était trop génial ! " dit le petit châtain avec admiration à Killua.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu es venu jusqu'ici en un seul match aussi ! " rétorque Killua. Gon et Gohan hochent de la tête pour montrer leur accord.

" Non non, j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire " dit Zushi avec modestie. " Au fait, vous trois, qu'elle est votre discipline . Moi j'apprends la technique du Shingen-ryu. "

" Discipline ? Je sais pas trop, Gohan, ça s'appelle comment la technique de combat que tu nous apprends ? " demande Killua au grand brun.

Gohan se fige sur place, Beerus et Whis ne lui ont pas dit comment s'appeler la technique de combat qu'ils lui on apprit... ' _Il faut vite que j'invente quelque chose..._ ' pense-t-il en réfléchissant vite car les trois jeunes attendent sa réponse avec impatience. " Euhm... c'est la technique de Kami... "

" Kami ? " demande Zushi, il réfléchit en fixant Gohan dans les yeux. " Jamais entendu parler... "

Des applaudissements les coupent dans leur conversation. " Zushi " dit une douce voix derrière eux. " Tu t'es bien débrouillé ! " Le groupe se retourne pour voir un homme brun qui a de grosses lunettes sur le nez arrivé calmement vers eux. Il a une chemise rose très pâle à moitié rentrée dans son pantalon bleu/violet clair et des chaussures gris clair. " Tu t'es bien souvenu de mon enseignement. "

" Osu ! " crie Zushi en croisant les bras devant lui. " Je suis honoré ! Shihondai, votre chemise est encore... "

" Ah, désolé désolé ! " dit avec embrassement l'homme à lunettes en remettant sa chemise dans son pantalon sous le regard amusé de Gohan et Gon et consterner de Killua. " Et qui sont-ils ? "

" Ah, voici Killua-san, Gon-san et Gohan-san " dit Zushi en les présentant.

L'homme a lunette les détails brièvement et reste bloquer sur Gohan. ' _Il se dégage de lui une force plutôt normale mais... je sens qu'il cache sa vraie puissance... incroyable._ ' Gohan aussi le dévisage, cet homme est fort, pas aussi fort que Netero-san mais plus fort que la normale. L'homme à lunettes secoue la tête pour remettre se penser en place avant de dire amicalement " Ravi de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Wing. " Gon et Killua font le salut que Zushi a fait quelques instants plutôt sous l'œil amuser de Gohan. " Je ne m'attendais pas à voir des enfants en dehors de Zushi ! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? "

" Euh... Eh bien, on voudrait devenir plus fort mais on est fauchés, alors on se fait de l'argent par la même occasion. " explique Killua.

" Ah oui ? Si vous êtes là, alors vous devez être plutôt doués, mais vous devriez faire très attention au corps de votre adversaire tout comme le votre. " dit Wing avec sagesse et plein de bonne volonté.

Les quatre amis vont au guichet pour avoir leur récompense qui est très maigre, juste assez pour se payer une canette de soda. Killua explique qu'a chaque fois qu'il grimpe d'étage, leurs récompenses augmenteront encore plus, Killua dit qu'arriver au 190ème étage, il avait reçu 200 millions au total et qu'il a tout dépensé en gâteaux. Gohan rigole de son jeune ami, il avait remarqué que Killua a un faible pour les sucreries mais il n'avait pas imaginé que c'était à ce point. Pour leur grande surprise, les trois frères de l'examen de Hunter sont aussi présents, ils voulaient effrayés les enfants présents et prendre leurs argents mais Killua a fini par leur faire peur et ils se sont enfui.

Ils entrent dans une salle ou d'autres participants sont présents, ils s'installent sur un banc et Killua dit avec confiance que les participants ici sont trop faibles et qu'il n'y a aucune raison de stresser, il réussit à se mettre tous les candidats présents à dos. Killua et Zuchi sont appelés à se battre, les deux enfants partent tranquillement, pas longtemps après, Gon se fait aussi appeler avec un autre candidats. Gohan attend quelques minutes avant de se faire appeler à son tour. Il entre dans une grande salle sombre ou le ring est éclairé, il se tient devant son adversaire sans même ce mettre en position de combat. L'homme en face de lui ce jette sur lui mais Gohan le met aux tapis avec une pichenette sur le front.

Gohan sort le premier et attend ses amis, Gon arrive pas longtemps après et les deux discutent de leurs combats respectifs tout en allant chercher leurs récompenses, ils reviennent devant l'ascenseur et discutent quand Killua arrive à son tour. Killua explique que Zushi n'est pas si fort que ça mais qu'il a du potentiel mais il reste très frustré car il ne l'a pas mis K.O, un moment Zushi à changer de position et Killua a ressenti la même mauvaise aura que son frère, il a entendu Wing appeler cela " Ren ". Gohan écoute les informations avec curiosité, il n'a jamais entendu quelque chose comme " Ren " avant. Il est un utilisateur de Ki et toutes les personnes qu'il connaît utilisent également le Ki. Killua décide qu'ils devraient atteindre le dernier étage, Gon accepte avec joie, il voulait faire ça depuis le début et Gohan suit le mouvement pour rester avec ses amis et rencontrer peut-être des adversaires a sa hauteur.

Les jours passent, Gon, Killua et Gohan battes leurs adversaires en seulement un coup et les voilà maintenant au palier 100, ils ont leurs chambres individuelles pour le grand bonheur de Gon. Les jours continus et ils ont maintenant un bon compte en banque bien rempli pour leurs grandes joies. Ils partent ensuite voir Zushi pour en apprendre plus sur le " Ren " mais Killua et Gon ont du mal à comprendre ce que leur explique Zushi. Gohan commence à comprendre ce que le " Nen " est mais ce n'est pas bien détailler. Wing fait alors son apparition, Killua lui demande de lui enseigner à lui, Gon et Gohan comment utiliser le " Nen " pour qu'il puisse battre son frère Illumi. Wing accepte et les emmène chez lui pour plus d'explication.

Ils arrivent chez Wing qui leur donne un cours sur le Nen, Gon, Killua et Gohan écoutent tout cela fascinés, Wing décide de faire une démonstration de " Ren " à Killua. L'homme à lunettes croise les bras devant lui et se concentre, il ferme les yeux et en les ouvrants, il fait déchainer une puissance aura de " Ren ". Gon et Killua restes sans bougés, complètement terrifier, Gohan lui étudie l'aura meurtrière qui se répand dans toute la pièce. _' Fascinant, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il a envie de me tuer. Heureusement que mes entrainements avec les Namek, Kai, Beerus, Whis et les nombreux ennemis que j'ai rencontrez-m'aide pour ce genre de situation, sinon je serais totalement terrifié._ ' Il tourne à peine la tête qu'il aperçoit que Killua a disparu en une seconde pour se planquer en hauteur entre deux murs. Agacé et humilié, Killua veut partir, il tire la main de Gohan et Gon les suit un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir en savoir plus.

Gon, Killua et Gohan continue leurs matchs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à l'étage 200. Ils attendent tranquillement devant un ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrent sur une employée qui sursaute en les voyant, ils entrent tranquillement et en rigolant de la jeune femme qui est maintenant vexée. " Je me demande bien à quoi ressemble le 200 étage ! " dit à voix haute Gohan, le dos contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. "

Killua s'adosse aussi contre la paroi en croisant les bras derrière la tête. " Je ne sais pas, moi non plus je ne suis jamais arrivé ici avant. "

" Onee-san " dit Gon en essayant d'avoir l'attention de la jeune femme. " À quoi ressemble-"

" Je ne sais pas ! " coupe sèchement la jeune femme sans même les regarder.

" Miss ? " retente Gon.

" J'ai dit que je ne sais pas ! "

" Alors tu ne sais pas ? Comme c'est inutile... " réponds Killua sarcastiquement. Gohan lance un regard réprobateur à son disciple et Gon le regarde avec incrédulité. " Je trouve que la qualité du service n'est plus ce qu'elle était. "

" Killua arrête. " commence à engueuler Gohan mais le jeune assassin l'ignore complètement.

" Si au moins les hôtesses étaient jolies, ça rattraperait leur lacune intellectuelle. " dit moqueur Killua.

L'hôtesse s'énerve d'un coup sous le manque de manière de ce jeune enfant, elle remonte les manches de sa tunique en criant " ESPÈCE DE SALE MIOCHE ! "

En sortant de l'ascenseur, Gon et Killua on le visage remplit d'hématome, l'hôtesse ne leur a pas fait de cadeau, Gohan les regarde en rigolant, il a évité tous les coups de la jeune femme. " Je n'aurais jamais dû sous-estimer le personnel... " dit Killua, le visage bouffit.

Gohan pouffe de rire en les regardant " Cela t'apprendra Killua. On ne parle pas comme ça a une jeune femme. "

Gohan regarde environnement où il est et est étonné de part toute la luxure qu'il y a. " Comme on pouvait s'y attendre du 200ème étage. " acclame Gon en détaillant le beau tapis rouge, les belles gravures sur le mur.

Ils cherchent la réception mais ne la trouvent pas, ils s'avancent alors devant un couloir mais Gon et Killua s'arrêtent. Gohan ressent aussi l'atmosphère à l'autre bout du couloir et son sang bouillonne dans ses veines. Il a juste envie de courir à l'autre bout pour aller se combattre dans la seconde mais juste un regard vers ses amis lui prouve qu'ils sont plutôt tendus et effrayés. Killua grince des dents et dit en fronçant des sourcils " Allons-y ! Nous pouvons le faire ! "

Gon et Killua avancent les premiers et le grand brun les suit derrière mais les deux jeunes s'arrêtent quand ils sont touchés par une aura meurtrière. Gohan avale difficilement sa salive, il a reconnu de qui cette énergie provient. " Oh non... tout mais pas lui... " chuchote de désarroi Gohan.

" HOY ! QUI EST LA ?! SORTEZ DE LA ET MONTREZ-VOUS ! " aboie le jeune Zoldyck.

Une jeune employée apparaît en souriant. " Killua-sama, Gon-sama et Gohan-sama, c'est ça ? " demande-t-elle calmement. " Le bureau des réceptionnistes est à côté, alors veillez s'il vous plaît vous inscrire pour les combats du 200ème étage aujourd'hui. " Elle pointe de son doigt la direction à prendre. " Vous ne pourrez pas vous inscrire, après minuit, alors faite attention s'il vous plaît. "

" Cette aura meurtrière venait d'elle... ? " demande Gon en chuchotant tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

" Je ne sais pas..." réponds en chuchotant Killua sur ses gardes.

" Non... " chuchote aussi Gohan. " Ça ne vient pas d'elle. "

La jeune femme leur sourit à nouveau avant de reprendre la parole " D'autre part, il y a actuellement 173 concurrents dans le 200ème étage. Et à partir de 200 étages, toutes les armes sont autorisées dans les matchs. Alors utilisez ce que bon vous semble. Autre chose, vous ne recevrez plus aucune récompense dans la 200ème classe. Vous combattrez uniquement pour la gloire, alors veuillez s'il vous plaît comprendre cela si vous souhaitez participer. "

Un fil blanc apparaît derrière la réceptionniste et une carte de trois de trèfles apparaît, suspendue dans les airs et se plante aux pieds de Gon, Killua et Gohan. Une grande silhouette apparaît de dos à la réceptionniste, la jeune femme prit de frayeur s'éloigne du nouvel arrivant. L'homme se retourne et Killua et Gon restent choquer devant le nouvel arrivant, ne s'attendent pas à le voir ici. "Hi... Hisoka... " souffle Killua, les yeux écarquiller. " Pourquoi es-tu ici ? "

Hisoka ricane en mettant sa main dans ses cheveux roux avant de répondre malicieusement " Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Que c'est prévisible. " Killua rougie d'embarras. " Voilà ma réponse..." dit-il en leur montrant une de ses cartes. " Je suis ici car les cartes m'ont dit de le faire. Elles m'ont dit que nos destins sont entrelacés. " Gon et Killua en tombe dénuent face à la stupidité et le mensonge de ses paroles.

" Hisoka, sérieusement... " souffle Gohan en fermant les yeux.

Le roux rigole légèrement avant de dire " Je rigolais. Évidemment que ce n'était pas le destin. J'ai tout planifié. Vous avez utilisé internet pour acheter vos tickets n'est ce pas ? " dit-il en plaçant son index sur son menton. " C'est vraiment simple de chercher et trouver quand et où vous allez. Ensuite, j'ai été dans mon dirigeable personnel et une fois arriver, je vous ai attendu. Ce n'était pas compliquer de deviner que vous alliez venir ici. "

" DONC TU NOUS A ESPIONNEZ ? " crie d'outrage Killua en le pointant du doigt. Gohan se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec ennuie, il aurait du ce douter qu'ils ne se débarrasseraient pas du roux si facilement.

" Ne soit pas idiot. Je suis un habituer ici au 200ème étage, et je suis ici depuis un long moment. Donc en qualité de Sempai, laissez-moi vous donner un petit conseil. Il est trop tôt pour vous deux pour que vous veniez ici... " Il lève sa main devant lui. " Faite demi-tour. " dit-il en lançant une autre onde d'aura meurtrière vers eux qui fait reculer Gon et Killua. Gohan reste planter là sous sourciller, habituer aux auras meurtrières envers sa personne. " Cela dépend de vos efforts pour déterminer s'il est trop tôt. " Il se retourne et s'assoit contre le mur derrière lui et en face d'eux. " Partez pour le moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment, c'est trop tôt. "

Killua sert fort ses poings de rage avant de crier au clown " TE FOUS PAS DE NOUS ! NOUS ÉTIONS FINALEMENT ARRIVES JUSQU'ICI... ! "

" KILLUA, CA SUFFIT ! " hurle le jeune Dieu à la tête argenter qui se retourne vers lui avec choc. Gohan soupire d'exaspération avant de lui dire " Même si cela m'ennuie de vous le dire mais Hisoka a raison. Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt, je ressens de grandes forces dans cet étage et si vous n'arrivez pas à passer son aura menaçante, vous n'êtes pas prêt pour cet étage. "

Killua détourne son regard sur le sol et Gon fixe Gohan et ensuite Hisoka, ces deux la sont très forts, beaucoup plus fort que lui ou Killua et il on l'expérience du combat... s'ils trouvent qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêts, c'est que ça doit être vrai. Hisoka de son coter, est ravie que Gohan soit du même avie que lui, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il est toujours aussi excité de constater qu'il est toujours aussi fort. Il lève sa main et relance un Ren meurtrier vers eux en disant à Gohan. " Je ne les laisserais pas passer Boya. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils le pouvaient de toute façon. "

Gon essaie quand même d'avancer mais la voix de Wing l'interrompt dans son avancé. " Ne soyez pas imprudents ! Ils disent ça pour votre bien. Vous n'avez pas de résistance contre son Nen. "

" Nen ? " demande Gon à haute voix.

Le visage de Wing devient très sérieux en disant " Pour le moment, vous êtes comme quelqu'un qui est coincé nu dans un blizzard, et qui se demande pourquoi il fait froid. Si vous continuez de surmener votre corps, vous allez y rester. "

Killua pointe du doigt Hisoka en demandant avec irritation " C'est ça le Nen ?! Il peut nous empêcher d'avancer de sa propre volonté ?! Ne nous mens pas ! "

" Killua ! " beugle Gohan en lui frappant le haut du crâne, le jeune Zoldyck se frotte le dessus de la tête et regarde son mentor qui est maintenant énervé. " Montre plus de respect envers tes ainés. "

Wing secoue une de ses mains devant lui, il se sent presque désoler pour le jeune argenter quand il voit le regard menaçant de Gohan. " Ce n'est pas grave Gohan-san et oui, c'était un mensonge. Même si techniquement, je ne mentais pas complètement. Je vais vous apprendre la vérité à propos du Nen. C'est pourquoi pour le moment, nous devrions tout d'abord nous retirer. "

Gon se retourne vers la jeune femme et lui demande " Dites, Mademoiselle la réceptionniste. Que se passerait-il si par hasard nous nous inscrivions pas pour un combat aujourd'hui ? "

" Gon-sama et Gohan-sama auraient alors à recommencer tout depuis le premier étage. Cependant, Killua-sama a refusé de s'inscrire déjà une fois auparavant. Donc, s'il échoue à s'inscrire encore, son engagement sera mis en doute et il sera alors banni de toute participation. " explique calmement et sereinement la jeune femme.

Killua sert ses poings encore plus fort, la jointure de ses mains devienne blanche. " Dis, Wing-san. Si nous nous retirons maintenant, seront nous capable de revenir ici avant minuit ? "

Tout le monde présent sourit devant la question de Killua, Gon avec détermination, Gohan avec fierté pour son élève et Hisoka de contentement. " Cela dépend de vous " répond calmement Wing.

" Ok, moi et Gon on va suivre Wing, toi Gohan, tu vas t'enregistrer pour ton prochain combat. " Voyant que Gohan est sur le point de contester, Killua lui coupe la parole en disant " Gohan, fais-nous confiance à moi et Gon, on aura besoin de concentration comme pour toi sur le navire. "

Gohan se pince l'arête du nez en soupirant. " D'accord, je vais vous attendre ici, mais vous avez intérêt à y arriver. "

Gon et Killua hochent de la tête tout en souriant, Hisoka ricane dans son coin avant de se lever et de marcher sensuellement en direction de Gohan. " J'aurais de la compagnie comme ça et on pourra peut-être... " Il place un de ses bras sur l'épaule de Gohan et joue avec ses cheveux dans la nuque, son autre main trace avec polisson les courbes des pectoraux du brun et dit en ronronnant. " Reprendre notre activer de la dernière fois, n'est ce pas Gohan-kuuun~ "

La réceptionniste saigne du nez sous tant de sensualité et de tension sexuelle entre ses deux hommes, elle est une grande fan de Yaoi et ses deux beaux jeunes hommes lui offrent un magnifique spectacle. Gon et Killua on la mâchoire qui se décroche devant le comportement de Hisoka, Killua se doutait bien que le clown s'intéressait plus envers Gohan car il est très fort, il a aussi taquiné Gohan entre la relation que lui et Hisoka entretienne entre eux... mais il n'aura jamais imaginé que c'était vrai. Gohan rougie monstrueusement et dit en voulant ce défaire de l'emprise du roux sur lui " Arrête de dire des bêtises Hisoka, qu'est-ce que Gon et Killua vont s'imaginer maintenant ? "

" La vérité Boya. On s'est pourtant embrassé fougueusement sur l'île Zevil et dans le dirigeable et tu m'as agrippé les fesses avec tant de force... comme ceci ce je me souviens bien. " dit-il en attrapant fermement les fesses de Gohan qui s'étrangle avec sa salive, complètement outré et gêné.

La réceptionniste s'évanouit sous sa trop grande perte de sang au niveau du nez, Killua se fige sur place, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte et Gon regarde Gohan et Hisoka avant de dire le plus naturellement du monde " Je ne savait pas que tu étais gay Gohan. "

" JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! " hurle Gohan rouge de honte en poussant violemment le clown de lui, Hisoka ricane de la gêne du brun. " De là où je viens, on ne fait pas la différence entre fille et garçon, une personne est une personne, c'est tout. On est tous bisexuels. " explique calmement Gohan en essayant de se calmer.

" Oh mon Dieu, je suis choqué à vie, je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant... YEURK ! " gueule Killua en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Il attrape le poignet de Gon et le tire vers Wing qui est toujours la impassiblement... enfin c'est ce qu'il essaie de montrer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Gohan et Hisoka avait ce genre de relation...

Une fois le groupe partie, Hisoka donne une soudaine bise sur la joue de Gohan avant de lui agripper le poignet et de l'emmener à la réception, Gohan soupir et se laisse sagement tirer le bras, laissant derrière eux la jeune femme toujours évanouie.

" Bonsoir Hisoka-sama " dit avec enthousiasme la réceptionniste aux yeux violets et aux cheveux bleu/vert quand elle reconnaît le beau roux qui lui a tapé dans l'œil. Hisoka l'ignore et pose son bras autour des épaules de Gohan. " Oh ! " s'exclame-t-elle en remarquant enfin Gohan qui enlève le bras du clown mais celui-ci ne lâche pas l'affaire en plaçant sa main dans son dos. La jeune femme essaye de ne pas montrer sa jalousie et sa déception en voyant que le roux est intéressé aux hommes. ' _Ce sont toujours les plus beaux qui son gay..._ ' Elle soupire légèrement et placarde sur son visage un faux sourire. " Bienvenue au 200ème étage ! " Le brun dégage la main du roux qui pose maintenant sa main sur les fesses de Gohan. La jeune femme ignore du mieux qu'elle peut ce qui ce passe et tend des feuilles à Gohan en disant avec un faux sourire. " Veuillez remplir ces formulaires s'il vous plaît. " Gohan frappe alors l'arrière de la tête de Hisoka qui ricane du comportement du brun et replace son bras autour des larges épaules de Gohan. Le jeune Dieu soupir d'agacement et le laisse faire. " Voulez-vous vous inscrire pour un match maintenant ? " Devant l'air interrogateur du brun, la jeune femme explique " Dans cette classe, il y a un système de self-service, lequel vous donnes le droit à 90 jours de préparations. Vous pouvez choisir de combattre n'importe quel jour pendant cette durée. Bien sur, vous êtes libre de combattre tous les jours et vous pouvez attendre le dernier jour pour combattre. Une fois que vous avez participé à un combat, vous avez 90 autres jours pour vous préparer. Cependant, si vous ne combattez pas avant que les 90 jours ne soient écoulés, vous serez disqualifiés et votre nom sera retiré de tous les records. "

Gohan pose don index sur son menton et dit pensivement " Eh bien normalement, je devais m'inscrire en même temps que Killua et Gon pour qu'on se batte à peu près les mêmes jours mais... vu qu'ils ne sont pas là... je dirais que n'importe quel jour ira. "

" Très bien vous aura aussi besoin de 10 victoires pour terminer cet étage. Cependant, si vous perdez 4 fois avant vos 10 victoires, vous serez disqualifiés. ET..." dit avec excitation la jeune femme. " Si vous gagnez 10 fois, vous aurez une chance de combattre à l'étage des Maîtres !"

Voilà quelque chose qui intéresse Gohan, sa queue de Saiyan remue énergiquement dans son dos et ses yeux brilles d'euphorie. " Oh, vraiment ? " Hisoka secoue la tête en rigolant légèrement, il se doutait bien que cela attirerait l'attention du brun.

La jeune femme hoche de la tête avec empressement. " Les Maîtres sont les 21 plus grands combattants ici. Chacun occupe un étage, du 130ème au 250ème. Vous comprenez ? Si vous combattez un Maître, vous deviendrez le nouveau Maître de cet étage ! "

Le visage de Gohan se décompose. " C'est tout ? "

" Non c... ce n'est pas tout ! " répond la réceptionniste en essayant de cacher son malaise. " Si vous devenez le Maître d'un étage, vous gagnerez le droit de participer à la finale du combat, Battle Olympia ! Et le champion de Battle Olympia habite au dernier étage ! C'est un incroyable honneur. Un penthouse à 1000 mètres du sol... Vous comprenez ? "

Gohan croise les bras en boudant " Ça ne me servirait à rien, j'ai déjà un château comme maison. S'il y avait un buffet à volonté et gratuite, j'aurais bien voulu participer mais là... " Goha prend un stylo présent et signe le formulaire et le rend à la jeune femme qui est dépitée du brun. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est un énorme prestige d'habiter tout en haut et ce brun ne veut que de la nourriture . N'importe quoi ! Elle lui donne la clé de sa chambre et enregistre le jeune homme. " Aller Hisoka, on va attendre Gon et Killua dans le couloir. "

" Hai, hai. " réponds le clown en marchand en direction du couloir, toujours son bras autour des épaules de Gohan qui marche à sa vitesse.

Ils s'installent sur le sol et Hisoka sort son jeu de cartes et commence à les mélanger. Gohan attend patiemment jusqu'à ce que le roux distribue les cartes. Il prend son jeu en main et demande sérieusement au clown " Dit Hisoka, tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur le Nen ? "

Le clown trie ses cartes dans son jeu en répondant " Pourquoi Boya ? "

" Par curiosité... "

" Eh bien, le Nen fait référence aux capacités à contrôler notre aura, aussi connu sous le nom d'énergie vitale. " Commence à expliquer Hisoka, Gohan se demande curieusement pourquoi leur façon de l'utiliser est différente de la sienne. Lui aussi utilise l'énergie vitale dans son corps. " Le Ten est la capacité à créer un voile d'aura de Nen, tu peux durcir ton corps et considérablement réduire les effets de l'âge. Le Zetsu est une technique qui annule ton aura de Nen, c'est efficace pour dissimuler ta présence et récupérer d'une très grande fatigue. Le Ren est une technique qui créer une aura de Nen particulièrement forte, cette capacité est primordiale pour accroitre notre force. Le Hatsu est la libération de notre aura de Nen après l'avoir stimulé via le Ren. Voilà en gros ce qu'est le Nen, Boy. "

Gohan hoche de la tête attentivement, le Nen est en quelque sorte comme le Ki s'il a bien compris, lui aussi peut cacher sa présence, renforcer son corps et sa vitesse et se défendre grâce aux Ki. " Je vois. "

Hisoka lui sourit avant de s'approcher de lui en disant suavement " Maintenant que je te l'ai dit, il me faut une récompense. " Gohan se raidit d'un coup, il pensait que Hisoka lui donnait ses informations par gentillesse. " Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que mes informations sont gratuites ? "

Gohan se pince l'arête du nez avant de lui demander " Bon, tu veux quoi ? "

Hisoka se colle au brun et lui susurre en ronronnant dans l'oreille " Je veux qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé... "

Gohan rougit de plus belle et éloigne le clown avec ses mains et dit en regardant de tous les côtés. " Hisoka, on ne peut pas faire ça ici et maintenant, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et... Non, c'est hors de question. "

Le roux soulève le menton de Gohan avec son index et lui dit en le regardant passionnément dans les yeux " Alors un baiser... juste un, Boya. "

Hisoka approche son visage de celui du jeune Dieu, leurs souffles se mélangent l'un à l'autre et leurs respirations deviennent de plus en plus rapides, tous les deux le veulent mais Gohan est trop incertain de ce qu'il ressent pour le clown qu'il se le déni lui-même, mais... " Un seul... juste un seul est dernier. " murmure-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur celle du roux qui gémit de soulagement. Gohan entoure la taille de Hisoka avec ses bras musclés et le rapproche de lui, collant ainsi leurs torses ensemble. Hisoka passe un bras dans son dos et agrippe le gi du brun et son autre main part attraper les cheveux de Gohan pour intensifier plus leur baiser. La queue de Saiyan de Gohan vient entourer la taille de Hisoka qui s'en réjouit. Ce geste est inconscient mais cela prouve que Gohan est attiré par lui. Gohan mord la lèvre inférieure du clown qui en gémit de douleur, le brun en profite pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche du clown pour ce lancer dans une bataille buccale.

Après de longues minutes, Gohan fini par séparer sa bouche de celui de Hisoka avec regret. Il pose son front contre celui du clown, leurs respirations sont rapides et leurs joues ont maintenant une teinte rose. Le jeune Dieu plonge son regard ténébreux dans celui d'or du roux, détail chaque contour du visage de Hisoka. Ces lèvres sont entrouvertes et un peu plus gonflées que d'habitude, surement dû à leur baiser. Ses joues roses lui donnent un coté plus doux et moins psychopathe qu'il a normalement. Son regard est voilé et ses yeux brillent plus qu'avant. Hisoka passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, ce qui attire le regard de Gohan qui les regarde avidement.

Le brun ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration avant de poser son front contre l'épaule du roux qui a maintenant son dos coller contre le mur. Hisoka passe sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Gohan et profite du moment entre eux. Le jeune Dieu sans l'odeur du roux qui est beaucoup plus persistante dans le creux du cou de Hisoka, il renifle cet endroit précis et grogne d'envie et de possessivité. Il a très envie de le mordre... maintenant. ' _À quoi je pense ?_ ' se gronde mentalement Gohan ' _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ ' Il a embrassé Hisoka et il n'est pas sous les effets de la lune. Il lève son regard vers le visage de Hisoka qui lui sourit taquinement, soudain il réalise quelque chose. ' _Ouais... je le veux, il n'y a pas à tourner autour du pot... même s'il est un psychopathe. Tout du moins, je veux son corps, mon coter Saiyan veut le mordre car c'est la personne qui est le plus proche de ce qui pourrait être mon ' compagnon '_. Gohan se met alors à rigoler et repose son front sur l'épaule du roux. " Alala, Hisoka... Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire sérieusement ? " Le roux ricane tout en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Gohan et humant de contentement. ' _J'aurais préféré qu'on baise mais bon... quel dommage._ ' pense Hisoka.

Le jeune Dieu fini par se séparer du roux et reprend son jeu de cartes, Hisoka fait de même et font comme si de rien n'était.

Quelque temps plus tard, des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir, Gohan et Hisoka laissent leurs jeux par terre et fixes Gon et Killua qui arrive calmement vers eux. Le brun se lève d'un bond et le roux lance une aura menaçante vers les deux jeunes adolescents marche vers eux comme si de rien n'était. Une fine aura blanche les entours complètement, les protégeant ainsi du clown.

" Bienvenue au 200ème étage " dit sereinement Hisoka, le coin de sa bouche se soulève, il est content que ses deux plus jeune fruit ait réussie a temps. " Il semblerait que je n'aie pas besoin de m'embêter avec l'accueil traditionnel. Je pense connaître la raison de votre venue à la Tour du Tournoi Céleste. " Gon lance un regard accusateur envers Gohan, le grand brun lève ses mains pour sa défense, il n'a absolument rien dit de cela à Hisoka. Le roux glousse avant de répondre " Non, Gohan-kun ne m'a rien dit... Vous aviez l'intention de vous entraîner avant de m'affronter... "

" Ouais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Ça me fait gagner du temps. " dit froidement Gon.

Hisoka pouffe de rire avant de répondre " Vous devriez éviter d'être trop confiants en vos capacités à utiliser le Ten. " Il lève ses deux index devant lui. Gon, Killua et Gohan essayent de voir ce qu'est en train de faire Hisoka mais ils ne remarquent rien. " Il y a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur le Nen. Pour être honnête, pour le moment, je ne suis vraiment pas pressé de te combattre. " Le clown se lève avec seulement un doigt de lever. " Cependant, si tu parviens à gagner un seul match dans le 200ème étage, j'accepterai ton défi. " finit-il de dire en partant sans se retourner.

Le petit groupe avance jusqu'à la réception où la jeune femme fait le même spitch qu'elle a dit à Gohan mais Killua et Gon ne sont pas intéressés aussi à devenir Maître d'étage. Quand Gon prend les papiers pour les remplir, trois personnes arrivent derrière eux, disant qu'eux aussi veulent s'enregistrer pour un combat. Gohan les fusille du regard. ' _Ils veulent se battre contre Gon et Killua, c'est évident_ ' pense le jeune Dieux. Il en fait part à ses amis et les deux adolescents cochent la case pour se battre à n'importe quel moment. L'un des hommes est châtain, dans un fauteuil roulant, l'autre est extrêmement pâle et les cheveux blancs/gris et le dernier à une espèce de draps rouges qui le recouvrent complètement. La jeune femme leur donne les clés de leurs chambres et ils partent dans la chambre de Gon.

En entrant, le petit brun est époustouflé devant l'immensité de sa chambre et de la salle de bain. Gohan le regarde avec amusement, il habite dans un château TRÈS luxueux avec Yuri sur une petite planète. Yuri prend toujours bien soin du château, il est très maniaque donc il n'y a pas un grain de poussière.

La télé s'allume pour prévenir Gon que son match sera le lendemain. Gon en devient tout excité, il sait bien qu'il ne gagnera probablement pas mais il veut surtout gagner de l'expérience. Le reste de la soirée ce passe sans aucun incident, Gon et Killua ce sont coucher tôt car demain matin le jeune Dieu va les entraîner. Gohan a médité sur le toit de la Tour avant d'aller se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à un certain roux.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Le lendemain, après un bon entraînement intensif et un petit déjeuner. Gon entre dans le ring pour faire face à un des hommes d'hier, celui qui est recouvert d'un drap rouge. Killua et Gohan sont installés dans les gradins pour encourager leur ami.

Une fois que le combat commence, Gon s'entoure de Ten pour se défendre, son adversaire pose une toupie sur sa canne et en fait apparaitre plusieurs. Il lance les toupies par terre. Elles tournent et s'entrechoquent entre elles autour de Gon qui ne sait ou donner de la tête. Une des toupies, après s'être entrechoqué avec une autre, s'envole pour frapper le dos de Gon, ce qui donne un point à son adversaire. Gon évite du mieux qu'il peut les attaques mais il se prend une autre toupie dans le dos et ensuite une autre sur la joue, ce qui l'envoie voler plus loin. Il les évite encore et encore, il finit par s'arrêter et fermer les yeux pour mieux les ressentir mais son Ten diminue, il en est déconcentré et se prend une toupie dans le ventre et est projeté en dehors du Ring.

Gon remarque une toupie en dehors du Ring et remarque que celle-ci ne l'attaque pas, il en déduit donc que les toupies sur le ring ne le prennent pas pour cible. Elles attaques au hasard ce qui est dans le ring. Il court, saute et est prêt à donner un coup de pied a son adversaire mais celui-ci se met à tourner sur lui-même, comme une toupie. Gon se fait éjecter encore une fois du ring. Il est plus qu'a un point de la défaite, Gon revient sur le ring et fait disparaitre son Ten. Killua s'étrangle à moitié en voyant cela. Gohan lui, comprend ce qu'il se passe et ce que veut faire le petit brun, il est passé en mode Zetsu pour mieux ressentir les attaques de toupie. Gon ferme les yeux et se concentre. Il évite ainsi les toupies qui arrive vers lui. Wing et Killua en reste choquer, Gohan souri, très fier de son élève. Hisoka retient avec une de ses mains, son épaule qui tremble. Il est très excité de ce qu'il voit. Gon finit par se faire piéger et se prendre plusieurs toupies.

Pendant que Gon est a l'infirmerie, Gohan retourne dans sa chambre et découvre que son match est dans l'après-midi. ' _Enfin à mon tour, peut-être que je tomberais sur un adversaire qui en vaut la peine._ ' pense Gohan, il en a marre de ne pas trouver d'adversaire à sa hauteur. Il a besoin d'un bon combat.

Il rejoint Killua qui est dans la chambre de Gon, l'argenter est en train d'engueuler le petit brun et finit par mettre son talon dans l'un des bras blesser de Gon malicieusement. Gohan se gratte la tête avant de dire " Killua tu devrais arrêter sinon Gon se remettra plus difficilement sur pied. " Le jeune assassin grogne avant de s'assoir docilement sur le lit, Gon bouge dans tous les sens à cause de la douleur. " Au fait j'ai un match cette après-midi. "

" Ow, dommage. J'aurais bien voulu venir te voir Gohan. " râle Gon.

" Je vais rester avec Gon, on regardera ton match a la télé. je ne vais pas laisser Gon prendre le risque de se blesser plus qu'il ne l'est en s'entrainant. " répond Killua en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Gon et Gohan le dévisagent, une goutte de sueur coule le long de leurs nuques. _' C'est plutôt en restant avec toi qu'il risque/ que je risque de me faire blesser encore plus_. '

Quelqu'un toque a la porte, Killua se lève et ouvre. " Le mec a lunette " dit avec étonnement Killua, Wing l'ignore et se dirige vers Gon déterminer.

Gon n'a pas le temps de s'excuser que Wing lui donne une grande gifle sur la joue. " Une excuse n'aidera pas ! " réprimande l'homme à lunettes. Gon a la joue en feu et n'ose pas croiser le regard de Wing. Il sait que ce qu'il a fait est dangereux. " À quoi pensais-tu ?! N'as-tu pas vu ceux qui ont subi une attaque de Nen traditionnel ? Tu aurais pu terminer comme eux ! "

Gohan se pose contre le mur et Killua revient, les mains derrière la tête en disant ironiquement " Oh, c'est justement ce que j'étais en train de lui dire. "

Wing soupire et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Gon tout en disant doucement " Honnêtement... Je suis content que tu n'ait pas été blessé plus gravement. "

Gon est toujours honteux mais il finit par relever la tête et dire avec tristesse " Wing-san, je suis vraiment désolé. "

Wing lui sourit doucement, Gon lui rend son sourire, content que l'homme a lunettes lui pardonne mais, une grosse veine apparaît sur le front de Wing qui dit avec agacement. " Non, non, je ne te pardonne pas. Killua-kun, Gohan-kun, est-ce que vous savez quand Gon-kun sera complètement remis ? "

" Le docteur a dit que ça prendrait 2 mois " ment Killua, le médecin a dit que sa prendrait 4 mois mais il sait que Gon s'en remettra rapidement.

" Dans ce cas, " dit Wing en levant 2 de ses doigts. " je ne t'autoriserai pas à participer à un combat pendant 2 mois ! Je ne t'autoriserai pas non plus à t'entraîner ou à étudier le Nen, si cela va à Gohan-kun... " demande Wing en ce tournant vers le jeune Dieu qui lui hoche de la tête affirmativement. Il ne comptait pas entraîner Gon, vu les blessures qu'il a. " Cette fois, si tu ne respectes pas ces règles, je ne t'apprendrais plus jamais rien. Qu'en dis-tu ? "

Gon regarde à tour de rôle Killua, Gohan et Wing, il sait qu'ils font ça pour son bien. " Je comprends. Je respecterai les règles. "

" Donne moi ta main gauche. " demande Wing, Gon lui tend sa main et l'homme à lunettes fait apparaître un petit bout de ficelle autour du petit doigt de Gon. " Il s'agit d'un fil de promesse. Cela te rappellera la promesse que tu m'as faite. " Gon hoche de la tête en détaillant le fil. " Gohan-kun, je vais vous laisser vous préparer pour votre match. Killua-kun, tu as un moment ? "

Killua et Wing sortes dehors pour parler et Gohan en profite pour s'assoir auprès de son élève et inspecter ses blessures de plus près. " On fait quoi maintenant Gohan ? " demande Gon.

Le Dieu lui sourit et lui ébouriffe doucement les cheveux. " C'est simple Gon, on va méditer. " Sous le regard interrogatif du petit brun, Gohan explique " L'entrainement mentale est tout aussi important que l'entrainement physique. Cela équilibre ton corps, tu comprends ? " Gon hoche de la tête et ferme les yeux, Gohan s'installe en position du lotus et fait de même. Quelque temps plus tard, Killua entre dans la pièce, Gohan lui indique de venir et faire de même. Killua s'installe par terre, près du lit et médite, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le match de Gohan va enfin commencer, énormément de monde est présent, les gradins sont remplis. Une jeune femme rousse, ses cheveux attachaient en 2 couettes hautes et aux yeux marrons clairs et qui est très énergique prend la parole dans son office. " Nous avons un autre match palpitant aujourd'hui. D'abord, nous avons Gohan-senshu qui a réussi à atteindre très vite cette classe ! " Gohan entre sur le ring sous les acclamations du public, il va enfin combattre, il en est tout excité. Il regarde dans les gradins et aperçoit Killua qui secoue la main dans les airs et Hisoka plus loin, contre un mur qui le regarde attentivement. " Son adversaire sera la grand Fujima-senshu qui n'est plus cas une victoire avant de pouvoir atteindre le second palier. " dit avec admiration la jeune femme. Son adversaire entre à son tour et il est beaucoup plus applaudi que lui ' _Vu comment il est applaudi, il doit être plutôt fort._ ' en conclut Gohan en détaillant son adversaire. Il est plutôt grand, de courts cheveux blonds et les yeux violets, il est plutôt mince.

L'arbitre monte sur le ring, lève le bras et l'abaisse en criant " HAJIME ! " avant de sortir du Ring.

Fujima lève sa main et crie " GRAVITIE ON X5 ". L'air dans le ring devient plus lourd. L'homme ne perd pas l'occasion et se rue sur Gohan et lui met un coup de poing dans le menton mais le brun ne bronche pas d'un sourcil.

" Fujima ne perd pas de temps et active son pouvoir de gravitation pour frapper Gohan. Sa technique est des plus redoutables. Il gagne déjà un p... Oh ? "

Fujima se tient la main en hurlant " OUAAAAAAAAAAH PUTAIN CA FAIT MAL ! "

Gohan le regarde en rigolant et en ce touchant la joue. " C'était plutôt un bon coup ". Il se met à sauter sur place sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde présent. " Et ce pouvoir de graviter est impressionnant. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes arrivé si loin Fujima-san. "

" Quel retournement de situation. Alors que Fujima-senshu lui a pourtant frappé le visage, Gohan-senshu n'a rien senti et la graviter n'a aucun effet sur lui. "

" Sugeee. " souffle Killua en admirant le combat de Gohan, un grand sourire s'étend sur son visage et il gigote sur son siège.

Fujima se recule et relève son bras en criant " GRAVITE ON ! X10 ! " Voyant que Gohan ne réagit toujours pas et qu'il continue de lui sourire avec amusement, le blond augment au fur et à mesure la graviter " X20... X35... X50... X100 ! " hurle le blond.

Gohan croise les bras sur son torse et attend, ça ne lui fait pas d'effet pour le moment, il sent bien que la graviter dans le ring est plus lourd mais bon, il a visité de nombreuses planètes où la graviter était beaucoup plus lourd que ça. " Continue, pour le moment ça ne me fait rien... " dit Gohan en soupirant.

" INCROYAAAAAABLE, ALORS QUE LA GRAVITER A ÉTÉ MULTIPLIER PAR 100, GOHAN-SENSHU NE BRONCHE TOUJOURS PAS. "

" Woooow " murmure Killua, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Hisoka commence à trembler d'excitation " Subarachiiii " souffle-t-il, essayant de ne pas gémir sa phrase.

" Ce n'est pas possible... " souffle Fujima, la bouche grande ouverte, personne n'avait réussi à lui tenir tête comme ça. " Bon, dans ce cas... X150. " Cela ne fait toujours pas d'effet. " X200... X300 ! " hurle Fujima. Gohan sent que cela commence à être de plus en plus difficile, il commence à se mettre en position de combat. " X400... X600 ! " finit de hurler avec désespoir Fujima, il commence à être à ses limites, il n'a jamais augmenter la graviter autant. Gohan tombe à genoux. ' _Voilà qui devient plus difficile.._ ' Un grand sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres ' _Enfin un défi..._ '. Il se relève lentement sous les regards médusés de toute la salle.

" 6...600, X600... C'EST INIMAGINABLE ! " crie la présentatrice, les yeux grand ouvert et la mâchoire qui se décroche. " JAMAIS ON N'A VUE CA. " Killua et Hisoka en tremblent d'excitation.

" HAHAHAHA, tu vois enfin ma toute-puissance mais ce n'est pas fini... X800 ! " dit avec ivresse Fujima.

Gohan s'écrase au sol, il n'arrive presque plus à bouger, il serre les poings et pense en grinçant des dents ' Zut... il va falloir que je me transforme si je veux gagner ce match... Une fois transformer, il faut absolument que je l'attaque et gagne...' Il ferme les yeux et les ré-ouvre en criant " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH "

Un flash blanc aveugle toute la salle et un lourd " CRAAAAASH " résonne. " Que... que vient-il de se passer ? " demande la présentatrice en ce frottant les yeux. Après la douleur à ses yeux partie, elle voit de la poussière qui s'élève d'un mur. Fujima est encastré dedans et évanouie. " Fu... FUJIMA A ÉTÉ BATTUE ! " Elle réoriente son regard vers le ring et voit Gohan qui est devenu blond et ses yeux sont bleus/vert.

Killua saute sur place en souriant, son mentor à gagner. Hisoka pousse un long gémissement tout en tremblant et en reluquant le corps du jeune homme. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux clairs font incroyablement bien ressortir sa peau qui semble avoir gagné un peu de couleur et son regard... si froid et sévère... sans compter qu'il peut ressentir son énergie d'ici. ' _Tellement puissant..._ ' pense-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et son autre main qui migre sur son torse. Il prend plusieurs grandes respirations pour se calmer un minimum et lance un regard affamé vers le brun.

Gohan se détransforme et repart dans les coulisses, ignorant le publique qui hurlent des acclamations et la présentatrice qui l'annonce comme étant le grand gagnant. Killua se lève vite de son fauteuil et par rejoindre Gohan. Une fois qu'il l'aperçoit, il court vers lui et dit avec enthousiasme " C'était trop cool Gohan, tu as été incroyable ! "

Le brun passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour cacher sa gêne et lui répond " Merci Killua... " Il ébouriffe gentiment ses cheveux avant de rejoindre Gon dans sa chambre qui doit les attendre impatiemment.

Arriver, Killua annonce avec excitation que Gohan a gagné son match, Gon félicite avec entrain le jeune Dieu et dit a quel point il est déçu de ne pas avoir pu regarder son match. Gohan lui dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il pourra le voir combattre peut-être une autre fois.

Pendant la nuit, Gohan ce réveil avec une drôle de sensation, une main lui caresse l'intérieur de la cuisse et remonte lentement vers son pénis. Le brun lâche un faible gémissement et referme les yeux. ' _Ça doit surement être un rêve._ ' se dit-il mentalement. La main se glisse dans son boxer et prend fermement l'organe déjà bien dresser de Gohan et commence de long et long va-et-vient. Gohan gémit un peu plus fort en agrippant les draps, sa bouche entre ouverte et ses yeux toujours fermer. Une bouche vient donner de légers baisers dans son cou, le jeune Dieu agrippe les cheveux de la personne et emmène sa bouche vers la sienne.

Les deux se lancent dans une bataille buccale des plus endiabler, Gohan mord avidement la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire qui s'ouvre dans la seconde en laissant échapper un fébrile gémissement. Le brun en profite pour y introduire sa langue et explorer la bouche de l'autre personne avec ferveur. ' _C'est marrant quand même._ ' pense Gohan en passant un de ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire. ' _Ce gout et cette odeur ressemblent à Hisoka..._ ' Sa queue de Saiyan s'enroule autour de la cuisse de l'autre personne tout en faisant de légère caresse. ' _Ce rêve est vraiment réaliste, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est là._ ' . " Aaah... Gohan-kun " gémit d'une voix rauque l'illusion, ses lèvres contre les siennes, haletant fortement.

Le Dieu ouvre les yeux et constate que le roux est véritablement là, aux dessus de lui et nu. " Hi-Hisoka ? " beugle Gohan en repoussant violemment le roux de lui. Le brun se colle au mur sous l'étonnement, Hisoka se relève et penche la tête sur le côté, un sourcil lever.

Il n'a plus son maquillage sur les joues et ses cheveux ne sont pas tenus grâce au gel. Ses cheveux sont plutôt lisses, constate Gohan et le dévisageant. Plusieurs mèches retombent délicatement devant ses yeux et encadrent parfaitement bien son visage. Le brun avale difficilement sa salive tout en examinant le reste du corps du clown. Il est très musclé mais reste fin quand même, ses pectoraux se lèvent et se rabaissent rapidement à cause de sa respiration. Ses joues sont rosies a cause de l'excitation et du plaisir qu'il a ressentis et son érection est fièrement dressé devant Gohan qui rougit énormément. " Un problème Boya ? "

Une veine apparaît sur le front de Gohan. ' _Un problème ? Un problème me demande-t-il alors qu'il vient de s'incruster dans mon lit pour me tripoter._ ' Le brun lui lance un regard froid. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

" Eh bien..." commence à murmurer Hisoka en avançant félinement vers lui, Gohan laisse échapper malgré lui un grognement alors qu'il regarde le roux avancer vers lui à quatre pattes, les muscles qui roulent sensuellement. ' _Oh mon Dieu..._ ' gémit mentalement Gohan en le fixant, Hisoka se lèche les lèvres tout en lui souriant sensuellement. ' _Qu'il est sexy..._ ' Le clown approche sa bouche de son oreille, leurs torses se frôlent l'un à l'autre, la respiration de Gohan ce coupe. " Ton combat de cette après-midi ma enflammer... je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser tout le reste de la journée..." Hisoka s'assoit sur Gohan et frotte lentement son érection contre celle du brun et dit entre deux gémissements " Aaah...tu m'excites tellement Gohan-kuuuun~ "

Le Dieu respire difficilement et se retient de gémir, il serre les dents et agrippe les coussins présents pour éviter de prendre le roux dans ses bras. " On ne devrait pas faire ça... je ne connais même rien de toi..."

Hisoka prend les mains de Gohan et les fait parcourir son torse brulant et moite tout en se déhanchant un peu plus sur Gohan. ' _Sa peau est si douce..._ ' pense le jeune Dieu qui se retient de caresser chaque parcelle de cette peau irrésistible devant lui avec l'aide de ses mains, sa bouche et sa langue. Hisoka penche la tête en arrière et laisse échapper de ses lèvres ouvertes, un râle de plaisir. " Pourquoi t'entêter à me repousser ? Aaaah... On en a tous les deux envies. " Pour prouver ses dires, il fait glisser le sexe de Gohan entre ses fesses, sans le laisser entrer et fait des va-et-vient. Le brun grogne et agrippe instinctivement les fesses du roux. Il est si prêt, juste un petit coup et il le pénètre... il secoue la tête pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place. " On n'a pas besoin de se connaître pour avoir envie l'un de l'autre..." Hisoka se titille un téton avec l'aide d'une main de Gohan et il prend l'autre, la rapproche de son visage et commence à sucer un doigt du brun en le regardant fiévreusement.

Le clown plonge son regard or qui brule de désir dans celui charbon de Gohan qui le fixe avec passion sucer son doigt. Il passe sa langue le long du doigt, de haut en bas, de gauche à droite et le suce avec avidité. Le brun pousse un râle de plaisir en voyant ce que Hisoka fait et il se demande ce que cela ferait si le clown le faisait sur son sexe... Un long frisson le parcourt juste en imaginant la scène. Hisoka prend ensuite le doigt à pleine bouche tout en gémissant pour réveiller Gohan de ses fantaisies.

Sans est trop pour le jeune hormonal de 17 ans qu'il est, il s'allonge et fait en fait de même à Hisoka, il prend une des longues jambes du roux et la place autour de sa taille. Il commence à répondre avec sauvagerie aux coups de reins du clown tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Le brun agrippe fermement la cuisse du roux et Hisoka caresse le dos musclé du jeune Dieu tout en se déhanchant aux rythmes brutaux de Gohan. La queue de Saiyan du brun avance inconsciemment vers l'anus du roux et frôle son anneau de chair délicatement. Hisoka en miaule dans la bouche du brun qu'il délaisse subitement pour se nicher dans son cou, humant, léchant et mordillant la délicate peau présente. Le roux pousse un bruyant gémissement quand la queue tourne autour de son anus, son dos se arque, rapprochant ainsi son torse plus près de Gohan.

Le brun prend en main leurs deux érections et fait des va-et-vient aux mêmes rythmes que leur coup de reins. Hisoka commence à voir des étoiles devant ses yeux quand soudain, la queue de Saiyan le pénètre avec force et violence, touchant du premier coup sa prostate. " AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! " hurle le roux à cette soudaine intrusion. Il s'attendait vu du caractère de Gohan, qu'il le prépare à sa venue mais non et cela le ravie énormément. Il aime quand ses parties de baise son sauvage et brutale." Aaah...je ne te savais pas si brutal Boyaaaaa... continue comme ça... "

Le brun reprend sa bouche dans un féroce baiser pour ne plus entendre le roux, ces paroles l'enflamme encore plus. Il augmente la vitesse de sa main et de sa queue dans l'anus de Hisoka, cognant à chaque fois la prostate de ce dernier. Hisoka sent qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps, il agrippe fermement le dos du brun et le griffe en même temps. Hisoka lâche la bouche du brun. " Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Go-Gohan-kuuun... pl-plus vite... plus foooooort " Le brun complaît aux supplications du clown et augmente le rythme et maintient plus fermement leurs érections qui glissent l'une contre l'autre. Il tape plus férocement et plus rapidement la prostate du roux qui hurle son plaisir, les deux ne prêtent même pas attention aux voisins autour qui pourrait surement les entendre. Le plaisir est tellement intense que Gohan finit par donner une énorme claque sur l'une des fesses du roux qui en crie de bonheur " En-Encore ! ! " Le brun grogne avant de mordre l'épaule du clown, il lève sa main et claque plus fortement l'autre fesse. " AAAAAAAH " Le jeune Dieu continue de le fesser jusqu'à ce que sa propre main lui fasse mal. Hisoka sent que son postérieur le brûle mais il s'en moque, tant que Gohan continue, il est même prêt à en saigner.

Dans un dernier va et viens et un dernier hurlement d'euphorie, Hisoka finit par éjaculer dans la main de Gohan, son dos se arque fortement, sa vision devient noire d'un coup et des étoiles lui parcourent les yeux. Le brun sans les muscles de l'anus du roux ce contracter autour de sa queue de Saiyan qui est très sensible, il donne un dernier et violant coup de rein dans sa main et contre le sexe de Hisoka maintenant recouvert de sperme avant d'éjaculer en grognant. Les deux reprennent leurs souffles front contre front, Gohan embrasse paresseusement Hisoka avant de ce lever et prend une serviette dans la salle de bain. Il revient en s'essuyant et s'installe dans le lit ou le roux l'attend lascivement. Il essuie soigneusement le clown et soulève la couverture sur eux. Il enroule son bras autour des hanches de Hisoka qui pose sa tête contre le torse musclé du dieu et les deux s'endorment en quelques secondes.

Le lendemain, Gohan ce réveil grâce à son réveil sur la table de nuit. Il étire ses bras et s'allonge dans son lit, il se sent curieusement très léger ce matin et de très bonne humeur. Il agrippe la source de chaleur près de lui et frotte son visage dans la nuque de ce dernier qui hume de contentement. Soudain les yeux de Gohan s'ouvrent en grand, tous les événements de la veille lui reviennent en tête. Il se lève d'un bond en étudiant le roux qui dort toujours dans son lit. ' _J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai faits... ça avec lui._ ' Il court dans la salle de bain et s'enferme dedans. Il allume l'eau et se douche rapidement. Il sort de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Il regarde l'horloge et remarque qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'entrainement de Killua. Il se dépêche de s'habiller et se téléporte dans la cafétéria. Il achète plusieurs croissant et pain aux chocolats et se téléporte dans sa chambre. Il prend un papier et un stylo et note qu'il est partie pour entrainer Killua, il pose le papier dans la corbeille viennoiserie et part rejoindre son élève. ' _Ce serait grossier de ma part de le laisser sans rien manger et sans nouvelles..._ ' enfaite dans son subconscient, il ne voulait pas laisser croire à Hisoka qu'il regrettait ce qu'ils ont fait.

Quelque temps plus tard, le roux ce réveil à son tour et trouve l'autre côté du lit vide, il soupir et boude jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les viennoiseries et un mot. Il le prend et le lit, un petit sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres. Il mange, se lave et part faire ses activités.

Un moi c'est passé depuis cette nuit et Gohan n'a pas revu le roux mais cela ne l'inquiète pas. Hisoka est comme un animal sauvage, il a ses humeurs. Lui et Killua entre dans la chambre de Gon car le jeune assassin à quelque chose a leurs dires. En entrant, ils trouvent Gon qui tient en équilibre sur son bras qui était blessé. " Ah, Killua, Gohan ! J'étais sur le point de venir vous chercher. "

Gohan rigole doucement et Killua reste ébranler devant la porte, Gohan la ferme d'un coup de pied " Tu... tu as vraiment guéri ? " demande l'argenter en détaillant son ami.

Gon se remet sur ses pieds et court sur place en disant avec entrain " Ouais, vous voyez ? Je suis complètement sur pied ! "

Gohan rigole à pleine voix en voyant l'expression de Killua. ' _Et dire que normalement ses blessures devait le tenir hors d'action pour quatre mois._ 'Killua s'avance en roulant des épaules et frappe le front de Gon en avançant. " Toi ! Tu es bizarre ! Absolument bizarre ! Mais quel genre d'être humain tu es ? "

Gon est maintenant plaqué contre le mur, il regarde son ami avec attention " Oh, peut-être que c'est par ce que j'ai mangé ça. " dit Gon en sortant un sachet de nourriture avec des poissons dessus.

" Des sardines séchées ? " s'interroge à voix haute Gohan en examinant le paquet. ' _C'est trop simple...ce n'est surement pas à cause de ça._ ' pense amuser le jeune Dieu en s'asseyant sur le lit de Gon.

Gon mange avec appétit son paquet de sardines séchées et demande à Killua " Pourquoi vous êtes venus là au fait ? "

" Oh oui ! " s'exclame Killua, il avait complètement oublié l'objet de sa venue. Il fouille dans la poche de son pantalon et sort trois tickets. " Ce ne sont pas que des tickets. Ce sont des tickets pour le match de Hisoka. "

Ils sortent en ville et s'installent à la terrasse d'un restaurant où Gohan commande tout le menu pour le bonheur du propriétaire, Gon plusieurs assiettes de nourritures pour lui-même et Killua un thé. L'argenter explique la difficulté qu'il a eue pour avoir ces tickets car les combats de Hisoka sont très populaires. Il explique qu'il a eu des informations sur le roux, le clown a un record de 8-3 avec 6 K. O et que chaque K. O à emmener la mort des participants. Gohan s'arrête de manger, il aime bien Hisoka mais il n'apprécie pas du tout son coter meurtrier. Killua les informes que ses trois défaites sont dues à des forfaits car il avait atteint la limite d'inscription.

Ils entrent dans la Tour et marche, Killua continue de parler avec entrain. " Cette fois, il doit se battre contre un type nommé Kastro. Il y a deux ans, il a été l'unique personne à faire un K. O contre Hisoka. " L'argenté appui sur le bouton d'un ascenseur. " Tu peux dire qu'ils ont une histoire. Il semblerait qu'ils se soient enregistrés le même jour pour se battre l'un contre l'autre. " Gohan et Gon hument pour faire comprendre qu'ils écoutent Killua, le jeune assassin met ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de dire à Gon. " Tu vas pouvoir avoir la chance d'analyser le style de combat de Hisoka. Peut-être même que nous verrons un Hisoka sérieux. "

Gohan se pose contre le mur à côté de l'ascenseur et dit " Je te rappelle que Wing a interdit à Gon de regarder les matchs. "

Gon hoche de la tête en montrant son petit doigt. " J'ai faits une promesse à Wing-san. "

" HEIIIN ? " beugle Killua dans l'oreille de Gon. Gohan se bouche l'oreille, il a une ouïe très fine, tout comme Gon et l'entendre gueuler lui fait siffler les oreilles. ' _Pauvre Gon..._ '. " Évidemment que c'est bon ! C'est juste un match après tout... il ne le saura pas. "

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur Wing qui les regarde méchamment, une veine qui gonfle sur le front. " Oublie ça ! " Gon et Killua se raidissent face à l'homme à lunettes, Gohan roule des yeux avec amusement, il l'avait senti arrivé depuis un petit moment. Wing sort de l'ascenseur et dit sérieusement " Regarder un match compter comme étudier le Nen. Killua-kun et Gohan-kun peuvent y aller... Oh ! Gon-kun, ton bras est déjà guéri ? " dit-il en examinant le petit brun. ' _Il a une incroyable capacité de régénération..._ ' pense-t-il avec étonnement. Gon lui confirme qui oui en faisant tourner son bras.

" Comme il est guéri, ne peut-il pas regarder le match ? " demande avec espoir l'argenter.

" Non, j'ai dit à Gon-kun d'attendre deux mois. " Killua boude dans son coin et Gohan lui tapote gentiment le dos pour le réconforter. " Gon-kun, tu dois encore passer un mois à pratiquer le " Ten " et à récupérer de tes blessures. Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. " finit-il en partant dans le couloir, les bras croiser dans son dos.

" Est-ce qu'il nous espionne ? " ce demande à haute voix Killua en regardant avec méfiance l'homme à lunettes. "...Oh, eh bien..." dit-il en soupirant.

La jeune femme à l'intérieur demande calmement " Est-ce que quelqu'un veut monter ? "

Killua l'ignore royalement et dit " On aura cas l'enregistré mais moi et Gohan allons y aller. "

La jeune femme commence à perdre patience, Gohan entre dedans sans se faire remarquer et attend sagement. " Est-ce que quelqu'un veut monter ? " redemande-t-elle.

Killua sort les tickets de sa poche et dit " Ces tickets m'ont couté 150,000 Jenny chacun ! "

La jeune femme commence à trembler de rage sous les yeux amusés du jeune Dieu. ' _Ça lui apprendra à ignorer les autres_. '. " Est-ce que quelqu'un veut monter ? "

Killua continue de faire comme si elle n'était pas là, Gohan commence même à douter qu'il ait remarqué la présence de la jeune femme. " J'aurais pu m'acheter mille boîtes de chocolats avec ça ! " dit avec agacement Killua. Le jeune assassin remue sur place et agrippe ses cheveux et beuglant " C'EST PAS VRAI ! "

La jeune femme sort en fumant, agrippe la tête de Killua en criant " TU VA TE DÉCIDER OUI ? " Avant de l'encastrer dans la paroi de l'ascenseur à l'intérieur. " L'ascenseur va monter. " annonce t-elle en ricanant, très contente d'elle.

Gohan rigole en saluant Gon de la main. " On se voit plus tard. "

Gohan et Killua sont à la supérette de la Tour, Gohan regarde la télé qui parle du match d'aujourd'hui et Killua râle car il n'y a plus de chocolat. La vendeuse s'excuse et explique qu'il y a deux jours, quelqu'un à acheter tout leur stock. ' _Il y a deux jours ?_ ' pense Killua, il se rappelle soudainement que c'est lui qui a tout acheté. Il commande alors seulement un jus d'orange et rejoint Gohan devant la télé qui écoute l'interview de Kastro. " Eeeeh, j'étais persuadé que ce serait un gorille... " dit avec déception Killua. Il se tourne vers Gohan et lui dit " Je vais faire une petite promenade, je reviens. "

" Ok ! " répond Gohan les yeux river sur la télé et écoute calmement l'interview. Il étudie l'homme à la télé, de longs cheveux argentés, de fins yeux bleus/verts, le visage fin. " Plutôt bel homme et beau parleur..."

Un bras se pose sur ses épaules et une voix lui susurre a l'oreille. " Oh ? Devrais-je m'inquiéter et être jaloux ? "

Tout le monde dans la supérette sursaute, ils n'ont pas remarqués Hisoka jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. Gohan rougit et retire le bras du roux avant de lui frapper gentiment l'épaule. " Tu devrais pas plutôt te préparer pour ton combat . C'est dans une heure. "

Hisoka glousse avant de lui répondre narquoisement " Tu penses réellement que je pourrais perdre ? "

Gohan sourit en coin en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. " Évidemment que non et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

Hisoka pose son doigt sur son menton et dit en faisant mine de réfléchir. " Je m'ennuyais et je suis sortie pour trouver quelque chose de distrayant... Quelle chance que je sois tombé sur toi Boya. " Il attrape le bras du brun et commence à le tirer vers la sortie " On va pouvoir avoir un rendez-vous avant mon match. " dit-il en chantonnant d'un ton taquin.

Le jeune Dieu s'étrangle à moitié avec sa salive. " Un... un rendez-vous ? Pour de vrai ? " Hisoka tourne la tête pour lui confirmer que oui tout en l'emmenant dans sa loge. Les deux s'installent à la table ou de la nourriture les attendent. Hisoka dit à Gohan qu'il peut tout manger s'il veut, il n'a pas faim.

Gohan a le visage qui radie de bonheur et ne perd pas une seconde avant de ce jeter sur la nourriture sous le rire du roux qui commence à faire un château de cartes. ' _Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais un rendez-vous..._ ' pense quelque peu déçu Gohan. Il a lu dans les mangas et vu à la télé qu'un rendez-vous était quelque chose d'au moins romantique. Il soupire et continue de manger un peu plus lentement tout en regardant la télévision. Une fois fini, il se trémousse sur sa chaise, c'est le premier rencart qu'il a et il ne veut pas le rater mais le problème est qu'il ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. ' _Aller, prend ton courage à deux mains et parle lui._..' Il prend une grande inspiration et s'apprête à parler quand quelqu'un toc a la porte.

Une jeune femme plutôt mignonne ouvre la porte en disant " Hisoka, je suis là comme tu m'as demandé... Oh ! " dit-elle en s'apercevant de Gohan. " Je dérange peut-être ? "

Elle a les cheveux roses attachés en une haute queue-de-cheval, de grands yeux bleus, un court kimono qui lui arrive en dessous des fesses blanc et bleu, un petit short noir qui lui arrive mi-cuisse, des mitaines noires, des hautes chaussettes roses, des petites chaussettes blanches et des sandales. Elle est fine et plutôt bien proportionner. Hisoka range ses cartes et dit avec gaité et empressement en secouant la main devant son visage. " Tu ne déranges jamais Machi-chan, entre. "

Machi entre en dévisageant Gohan et s'assoit sur une chaise présente. Hisoka commence alors à parler animent à la jeune femme, ne s'occupant même plus du brun présent. Après plusieurs minutes a les écouter parler, le jeune Dieu se dit mentalement ' _Il faudrait peut-être que je parte...ça n'avait rien d'un rendez-vous tout compte fait._ ' Gohan soupir d'ennuie et ébouriffe doucement ses cheveux bruns avant de dire en ce levant. " Je ferais mieux de partir... Killua doit surement m'attendre maintenant. "

Hisoka penche la tête sur le côté. " Tu pars déjà Boya ? "

Gohan attrape la poignée de la porte et dit avec un faux sourire " Hai, je veux pas déranger. Je te dis à la prochaine Hisoka. " Il se courbe poliment vers Machi avant de dire " Mademoiselle. " et de se retourner pour partir.

" Je te retrouve ce soir Boy ! Attends-moi dans ta chambre, je viendrais te chercher. " chantonne le roux en se rapprochant de Machi. Gohan hoche de la tête et sort de la loge, il a eu un pincement au cœur quand il a vu à quel point Hisoka était content de voir cette jeune femme. Il secoue la tête et part rejoindre Killua.

Le brun et l'argenter sont dans les gradins, le match va enfin commencer, Hisoka et Kastro entrent dans le ring sous les acclamations de la foule. Le roux cherche du regard certaines personnes, une fois trouvé il pose deux doigts devant sa bouche et leur envoie un baiser en faisant un clin d'œil. " Yeeeurk ! " exclame Killua de dégout, Gohan rigole du comportement de son ami et se concentre sur le match.

Kastro s'élance sur Hisoka et lui donne un coup de poing avec sa main droite que le clown évite facilement mais il se prend quand même un coup sur la joue au plus grand étonnement de tous. " Qu'est-ce que c'était un l'instant ? J'ai bien vu Hisoka éviter le coup pourtant. " dit Killua. Gohan n'en sais rien non plus. Kastro relance son attaque mais cette fois-ci de la main gauche, Hisoka l'évite une nouvelle fois mais se prend quand même un coup sur l'autre joue. Kastro lance une série de coups de poing que cette fois-ci le clown évite. Il donne un coup de pied que le roux bloque avec son avant-bras mais Kastro apparaît soudainement derrière lui et lui donne un coup de pied dans le visage.

Hisoka se relève et dit qu'il a disparu, la présentatrice affirme que oui mais Hisoka précise alors que quand il a donné son coup de pied, il est soudainement apparu derrière lui. Gohan tape son poing dans la paume de son autre main. " Oooh, j'ai compris ! " Killua lève un sourcil en le dévisageant. " Plutôt ingénieux comme technique... "

" Tu as compris comment il fait ? " demande Killua, Gohan se contant juste de hocher de la tête. " Comment il fait ? "

" Observe bien le match Killua, c'est en observant qu'on devient aussi plus fort. "

Kastro se prépare à sa nouvelle attaque en disant qu'il va prendre le bras du roux, une aura verte entoure les bras de l'argenter. Kastro s'élance sur Hisoka qui lui tend son bras gauche et lui disant narquoisement qu'il peut le prendre. L'argenter disparaît devant Hisoka et réapparaît derrière lui, lui coupant son bras droit sous les yeux horrifiés du public. Hisoka se retourne en souriant de toute sa hauteur, Kastro relance une attaque mais le clown l'esquive et rattrape son bras couper par la même occasion. Le roux rigole en disant que son pouvoir est en fait un double.

" Un double ? " demande Killua en ce tournant vers Gohan qui hoche de la tête en souriant.

Kastro concentre son Nen et un double de lui apparaît à ses côtés. Hisoka explique qu'il a fait exprès de le laisser prendre son bras, il savait qu'il lui couperait pas son bras gauche mais le droit, tout ça pour découvrir sa technique. Kastro félicite le roux tout en redevenant une seule et même personne. L'argenter se remet en position d'attaque en refaisant apparaitre son clone devant Hisoka qui s'amuse à faire tenir en équilibre son bras couper sur un de ses doigts de son bras valide. Le roux cale son bras coupé en dessous de son aisselle et sort de sa poche arrière un foulard. Il réussit à couvrir son bras couper avec et le tend devant lui sous les regards étonnés et curieux de tous.

Le clown jette son bras en l'air et il disparaît, laissant place à une pluie de cartes qui tombe aux pieds du roux. Hisoka demande alors à Kastro de choisir le nombre d'une des cartes présentes et de la retenir dans sa tête, une fois qu'il l'a, il ajoute 4 et multiplie ensuite le tout par 2. Qu'il soustrait avec 6 et divise le tout par 2 et qu'il soustrait avec son nombre de départ. Hisoka plonge sa main dans son bras couper et fouille dedans sous les hurlements affoler du public et sur l'as, le chiffre 1. Il prend la carte et la lance comme cadeau à Kastro qui la balance par terre avec une de ses mains. L'argenter devient agacé et menace de couper l'autre bras, Hisoka tend son bras valide en lui disant qu'il lui a déjà dit qu'il lui donnait.

L'un des Kastro se jette sur le clown et tranche son bras, le double s'évapore et Hisoka montre son bras droit qui a mystérieusement réapparut. Tout le monde s'éclaffent de stupeur, même Gohan ne sait pas comment il a fait. ' _Je ne connais que les Namek qui peuvent faire repousser leurs membres... mais Hisoka n'est certainement pas un Namek... comment il fait ?_ '. Le clown avance en ricanant et en ' insultant " Kastro de sa faiblesse, l'argenter fou de rage, saute sur Hisoka avec l'aide de son clone mais le roux fixe le vrai Kastro. Le clown évite les attaques du clone et explique qu'il n'est pas possible qu'il copie les dégâts qu'il a reçus pendant un combat. Kastro regarde sa tunique et remarque qu'il y a du sang dessus et que malheureusement, il n'y en a pas sur son double. L'argenté hurle de rage et ce jette sur Hisoka quand le bras couper qui était par terre vole et ce cogne sous le menton de Kastro qui est maintenant sonné et ne pourra pas esquiver la prochaine attaque de Hisoka. Les cartes sur le sol s'envolent et se plantent sur tout le corps de Kastro. Le roux prend son bras et le cale sous son aisselle et sort du ring, il a gagné.

Gohan sort de la salle avec Killua et reste dans ses pensées Il en quand même inquiet pour le clown, il s'st fait couper les bras... Killua parlé animent du match jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'ascenseur. Gohan s'arrête et dit à Killua qu'il le rejoindra plus tard.

Il se téléporte tout en haut de la Tour, il cherche l'énergie de Hisoka et une fois trouver, il fait disparaitre son énergie et flotte discrètement devant la fenêtre du roux. Gohan entend que le roux n'est pas seul, il jette un coup d'œil dedans et voit la jeune femme de tout a l'heure qui s'apprête à partir. Hisoka a récupéré miraculeusement ses bras. Il fait de son mieux pour écouter ce qu'il se dit a l'intérieur mais la pièce est très bien insonorisée. Il réussit quand même à entendre leurs derniers mots. " ... viendra te chercher lui-même. " dit calmement Machi en tournant la poignée de la porte.

" Comme c'est effrayant. " dit calmement Hisoka en détaillant de haut en bas avec appréciation la jeune femme. " Dans ce cas, tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir ? " demande mielleusement Hisoka.

" Si je me souviens bien, tu as déjà rendez-vous ce soir. " réponds la jeune femme.

Hisoka penche la tête sur le coter. " Ah oui ? Ça m'était sorti de la tête... Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jalouse Machi-chan ? "

Le brun disparaît dans la seconde et réapparaît dans sa chambre, une boule lui vient dans la gorge et son cœur tambourine. ' _Il... il a osé demander à cette fille un dîner avec lui alors qu'il a rendez-vous avec moi ce soir ?_ ' Gohan sert des poings et il fait tout pour ne pas ce transformer sous la colère. ' _J'aurais dû me douter qu'il se foute de moi... Tch !_ ' Il se téléporte sur la planète isoler où il avait emmené Killua et Netero pour libérer sa colère et sa tristesse. Il se transforme en SSJ White et fait de violents Kata, la terre explose sous ses pieds et des cratères se forme de par ce coup de poing féroce.

Après une bonne heure, il tombe sur le sol en halètent de fatigue en fixant l'univers au dessus de sa tête ' _Alors tous ce qu'il c'est passer entre nous ne voulait rien dire ?_ ' Il lève sa main droite et la pose au niveau de son cœur, accrochant son gi avec sa main. _' Déjà tout a l'heure quand elle est arrivé, c'est limite si je n'existais plus et son soi disant rendez-vous... il est resté assis sans rien me dire à jouer avec ses cartes..._ ' Il tourne de gauche à droite sur le sol en ce tenant la tête et en grognant. ' _Je suis jaloux il n'y a pas à la nier... ce qui veut dire... que j'ai des sentiments pour cette imbécile..._ ' Gohan se rassoit et explose de rire, libérant la tension en lui. Après quelques minutes pour se calmer, il essuie la petite larme qui perle au coin de son œil ' _C'est tout moi ça, de tomber sous le charme d'un mec qui s'en fout royalement de moi... c'est bien ma veine !_ ' Il se lève et époussette ses vêtements ' _C'est la première fois que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un et il a fallu que ce soit lui... Peut-être que je m'emporte un peu trop ?_ ' Une boule de colère revient quand il repense au visage radieux du clown quand il a vu Machi et sa proposition de rencard a la jeune femme. ' _Non, s'il était sérieux, il l'aurait pas invité._ '

Il soupir et finit par se téléporter dans la chambre de Gon, le petit brun laisse échapper un petit crie de surprise en voyant son ami apparaître d'un coup dans sa chambre. Il s'apprête à lui demande pourquoi il est là quand il voit la mine triste de son mentor. " Ça te dérange pas si je dors dans ta chambre ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul ce soir... " demande timidement le jeune Dieu en regardant le sol. Gon hoche la tête et laisse Gohan s'installer sur le canapé et s'endormir immédiatement. ' _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à Gohan pour qu'il soit si triste ?_ '

De son coter, Hisoka sort de la douche en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide de la serviette quand son regard se bloque dans le miroir. Son tatouage d'araignée avec le chiffre 4, tatouer en gros dans son dos. " Oh, j'avais oublié d'enlever ça. " dit-il en passant son bras dans son dos et de tiré dessus. Il y avait en fait un fouloir, couleur peau avec le tatouage collé dans son dos. " L'araignée..." dit-il pensivement en fixant la fausse peau avec le tatouage dans sa main. " J'ai trouvé de nouveaux jouets " Il repense alors à Gon et Killua qui on réussit à passer son aura menaçante. " Je devrais bientôt me mettre en chasse. " Il se rappelle aussi de Gohan, en blond, fièrement debout sur le ring. Il ricane en collant la fausse peau sur le miroir. " Et j'ai un beau brun qui m'attend. " Il s'habille, se coiffe et se maquille, il se regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois pour vérifier qu'il soit parfait avant de quitter sa chambre et de partir rejoindre Gohan. Il sifflote joyeusement le long du chemin, s'imaginant déjà la soirée torride qu'il risque de passer. Il a déjà mis plusieurs jours pour que ses fesses se remettent du dur traitement qu'il avait subi la dernière fois. Il en frissonne d'envie en avance.

Une fois arriver, il agrippe la poignée de la porte et commence à la tourner mais la porte est fermée à clé. ' _Oh ? Il aurait oublié de la laisser ouverte ?_ ' Il crochète la porte et entre dedans. La pièce est noire et vide, il part dans la salle de bain pour voir si le brun est en train de se laver mais elle aussi est vide. Il fouille toutes les pièces mais Gohan n'est bel et bien pas là. ' _Il est peut-être occupé et je ne lui ai pas donné d'heure pour mon arrivée... Bon je vais l'attendre là_. ' Soudain, une idée lui vient en tête. Il se déshabille entièrement et s'installe dans le lit du brun, espérant le surprendre et lui donner envie. Il ricane malicieusement et attend patiemment l'arrivée de Gohan. Les heures passent et Hisoka finit par s'endormir sous la douce odeur de Gohan sur les coussins.

Le lendemain matin, Killua sort de sa chambre pour aller chercher Gohan. Gon est bien remis de ses blessures et Gohan va se remettre à entrainer physiquement Gon. Wing est d'accord, tant que ça ne touche pas au Nen. Il commence à ouvrir la porte et dire " Gohan, tu es prêt ? Il faut aller retrou..." et il referme subitement la porte.

Il entre en fracas dans la chambre de Gon, les deux bruns le dévisagent avec curiosités, Killua a un visage complètement épouvanté. " Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Killua ? " demande Gohan en prenant son verre d'eau et commence à boire.

" Je pourrais savoir pourquoi Hisoka est en train de dormir à poil dans ton lit ? " demande paniqué Killua.

Gohan en recrache l'eau qu'il a dans la bouche sous le choc et avale de travers. Gon se précipite vers lui et lui tapote dans le dos pour l'aider. " Qu-quoi ? " demande le dieu entre deux tousse.

Killua s'assoit sur une chaise et prend un verre d'eau. " Je voulais savoir pourquoi Hisoka dort nu dans ton lit. "

Gohan le regarde avec incompréhension et il se tape ensuite le front. ' _Mais quel débile ! Je pensais qu'il serait répartit dans sa chambre après avoir vu que je n'étais pas là._ ' Il se gratte la tête avec agacement et répond " On devait se voir dans la soirée pour parler amicalement de son match. " commence à mentir Gohan du mieux qu'il peut. " Il a dit quelque chose qui m'a fâché et je suis venue dormir ici pour ne pas le voir... après pourquoi il est nu et en train de dormir dans mon lit ça... j'en ai absolument aucune idée. "

" En plus d'être un stalker, c'est un exhibitionniste et un pervers... " grogne Killua en buvant d'une traite son verre d'eau.

" Il a dit quoi qui ta fâcher ? " demande gentiment Gon.

" Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. " réponds froidement Gohan, il n'est plus triste maintenant il est en colère, il va tout faire pour éviter ce clown de malheur. Il se lève et dit avec énergie " Si vous avez fini votre petit déjeuner, nous allons aller nous entraîner. "

Un mois de plus est passé, Gohan a tout fait pour éviter de croiser Hisoka, il sait lancer avec plus de sérieux dans l'entrainement de ses deux disciples et de son entrainement personnel. Il s'est aussi inscrit pour un autre match il y a quelques jours et pour sa plus grande joie, son match est dans deux jours.

Le groupe d'amis se dirige vers la maison de Wing qui les a invités chez lui pour leurs en apprendre plus sur le Nen. Une fois entrer, Wing propose à Gohan de s'installer sur le canapé pour observer leurs interactions. Le jeune Dieu n'a pas besoin d'apprendre le Nen car il est utilisateur de Ki, même si les deux énergies se ressemblent énormément, il y a quand même une différence. Wing est heureux que Gon ait tenu sa promesse, Killua demande comment il sait que Gon a tenu sa promesse et Wing leur explique que si Gon avait utilisé du Nen, le fil autour du doigt de Gon ce serait briser. Wing sort un CD et le met en route, il repasse le match de Hisoka et s'arrête sur une scène, le moment où Hisoka à lancer son bras en l'air et que ses cartes tombes par terre. " Pouvez-vous voir les files d'aura s'étendre de sa main gauche ? " demande Wing.

" Des files d'aura ? " demande Gon en scrutant l'écran. Gohan aussi fixe la télévision mais ne voit rien. Il a beau ce concentré il n'y a rien à faire.

" Oui, est-ce que vous les voyez ? " Tout le monde regarde l'écran mais rien.

" Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment des files d'aura provenant de la main gauche de Hisoka ? " demande Gon frustré de ne rien voir.

" Oui, Hisoka utilise une technique qui rend son aura difficile à détecter. C'est une variation de haute niveau de Zetsu, connue en tant que In. Quand vous utilisez le In, même le plus puissant des adversaires verra difficilement votre aura. "

Killua se retourne vers la personne la plus puissante qu'il connaisse et lui demande " Tu vois quelque chose toi Gohan ? "

" Non, désolé. " dit Gohan en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

" La meilleure technique pour le contrer est de concentrer l'aura produite par le Ren dans vos yeux, une technique nommée Gyo. La méthode qu'a utilisée Gon-kun dans son combat contre Gido pourrait fonctionner aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne pouvais pas faire d'action offensive, donc au final, tu n'as pas risqué ta propre vie. " explique calmement Wing alors que Gon, Killua et Zushi s'asseyent sagement devant lui. Wing continue calmement de dire à ses deux nouveaux élèves. " Mon objectif pour vous deux est de vous entraîner au Ren jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez voir à travers le In de Hisoka. "

" Euh... Maître... Que devrais-je faire ? " demande Zushi.

Wing lui sourit chaleureusement avant de lui répondre " Tu dois déjà être assez fort pour voir à travers son In. Montre leur ton Ren. "

Zushi se lève et se met en position avant de crier " REN ! ". Une aura blanche l'entour, Gohan sourit, lui aussi peut arriver à faire ça, sauf que lui son énergie est beaucoup plus puissante.

Wing pose une de ses mains sur sa hanche. " Ensuite, concentre cette aura dans tes yeux. " Zushi écoute les instructions de son Maître et concentre son aura dans ses yeux. " Alors, est-ce que tu peux voir l'aura qui émane du corps de Hisoka ? "

Zushi se concentre et voit apparaitre et disparaitre plusieurs files roses du bras du roux. " Douze... Non, je crois que c'est treize. "

" Pas tout à fait mais tu n'étais pas loin. " Zushi retire son aura et reprend son souffle, cette technique est plutôt difficile pour le petit châtain. Gohan saute sur place d'excitation. " Quelque chose ne va pas Gohan-kun ? "

Le jeune Dieu sourit avant de répondre " C'est juste que je suis un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire ça avec mes yeux. Je peux faire apparaître mon aura autour de mon corps comme Zushi mais je sais que si j'ai le malheur de concentrer mon énergie dans mes yeux, ça va donner comme résultat une attaque. "

" Oh ? Pouvez-vous nous montrer cela ? "

Gohan se gratte la tête et se lève, il concentre son énergie et une aura blanche et très puissante l'entour. ' _Wow, son aura est d'une puissance phénoménale..._ ' pense Wing en observant Gohan qui rigole en rougissant légèrement devant les yeux pleins d'admiration des enfants.

Goha, Gon, Killua et Zushi décident de retourner à l'hôtel pour que les enfants puissent s'entrainer. Ils entrent dans l'ascenseur et le groupe ressent l'énergie de trois personnes qui les attend au 200ème étage. Quand ils sortent, ce sont les trois mêmes personnes qui étaient là quand Gon et Killua sont arriver le premiers jours. " Vous ne savez vraiment pas vous arrêter. Ça doit être pour ça que personne ne vous aime. " dit calmement Killua les mains dans les poches.

L'homme très pâle et à qui il manque un bras lui répond tout aussi calmement " Oh, ne sois pas si dur. Dis-moi quand tu vas te battre car j'aimerai être ton adversaire. "

Gohan ricane dans son coin et s'attire les foudres des trois hommes en face de lui. " Ils me rappellent Tompa, vous savez, la chasse des nouveaux. "

Killua rigole aussi, trouvant le comportement des trois autres ridicules. " On désespère... " commence à dire l'homme très pâle. " Parce que notre date limite approche. Allons, battons-nous. Je vous ferais une démonstration de mes pouvoirs... maintenant. " Une aura presque transparente sort de son bras manquant.

" Je me battrai le 10 juin. " dit Gon en avançant d'un pas vers eux sous le regard consterner de Killua. Gon est beaucoup trop gentil pour son propre bien.

" Ça ne va pas être possible, ma date limite est le 29 mai. Combats ce jour-là ! " ordonne-t-il à Gon.

Killua allait rouspéter quand Gohan place son bras devant lui tout en fixant sérieusement le groupe en face de lui. " Il ne peut pas, moi et son autre entraîneur ne l'autorisons pas à se battre avant le 10 Juin. J'ai un match après-demain et ensuite si vous le voulez, je m'inscrirais avec vous pour qu'on puisse se battre. " propose sereinement Gohan.

" Je refuse, on est désespérés mais pas fou... On a vu ton combat contre Fujima et tu es au-dessus de nos limites... "

Killua grince des dents avant de tirer la manche de Gohan et de beugler " Allons-y ! "

L'homme à qui il manque un bras sourit malicieusement avant de dire plus fortement " Gon-chan... Toi et moi, nous nous battrons. Je te le garantis. "

" Gon, ignore le ! " dit Killua en continuant d'avancer avec Zushi et Gohan. L'argenter et le grand brun donne un dernier coup d'œil derrière eux quand ils ont tous les deux sentit qu'ils préparent quelque chose.

Les trois enfants commencent à s'entrainer sous la tutelle de Gohan, ils sont très sérieux et comprennent vite. Zushi stop alors l'entrainement, il ne veut pas que Killua et Gon le dépassent en une demi-journée. Killua et Zushi partent, Gon et Gohan reste dans la chambre à discuter, rigoler ou regarder la télé. Le dieu n'est plus retourné dormir dans sa chambre depuis la dernière fois. Hisoka est toujours dans la Tour et il sait crocheter les serrures. ' _Encore une chance qu'il n'est pas crocheté celle-ci..._ '. Le soir même, Gon reçoit un appel, le petit brun sort de la pièce précipitamment, Gohan se lève et le suit discrètement. Gon est devant la réceptionniste et s'inscrit pour un combat avec le téléphone toujours à l'oreille. Gohan fronce des sourcils, il ne sait pas ce qu'il se trame et il n'aime pas ça.

Le lendemain après l'entraînement matinal, Gohan demande à Killua ce que lui et Gon peuvent bien avoir, les deux élèves sont plus sombres et moins concentrés que d'habitude. Killua lui assure que tout va bien et qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. " Killua... " dit sérieusement Gohan en tenant l'épaule de son élève pour le retenir de partir. " Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose et que c'est à propos des trois hommes d'hier soir... promet moi juste de ne pas faire de bêtises... je te laisse t'en charger, j'ai confiance en toi. "

Killua se retourne, heureux des mots de son mentor, il hoche joyeusement de la tête en disant " T'en fais pas, je promets de ne tuer personne. " Il rigole joyeusement et part se laver et sortir dehors ce balader.

Dans l'après-midi, Killua va chez Wing pour lui montrer quelque chose, en arrivant, il découvre que Gon et Gohan sont ici aussi. Wing remercie Killua d'avoir aidé Zushi qui c'était fait agresser dans la nuit. Gohan lui tape dans le dos, fière de ce que son élève a fait. Killua demande à Wing de remettre la vidéo de Hisoka car il a appris à maitriser le Gyo. Il concentre son aura dans ses yeux et décrit qu'il y a quinze files, treize pour les cartes, une pour le foulard et une dernière bien cachée à son bras couper. Wing continue de faire tourner la vidéo et Killua arrive à deviner que les files d'aura de Hisoka son élastique. Wing et Gohan félicitent lui et Gon, les deux on réussit à maitriser le Gyo en une nuit.

Deux jours plus tard, Gohan entre sur le ring, il est acclamé par la foule. Il cherche l'énergie de ses amis et les trouves, Killua et Gon lui sourient en levant leurs pouces. Gohan rigole et trouve aussi l'énergie de Hisoka plus loin. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour l'ignorer et se concentre sur son adversaire devant lui. Il est petit et trapu, un sourire sadique et des yeux gris foncé. Il ricane et demande à Gohan de s'avancer vers lui. Le jeune Dieu arque un sourcil mais avance pour savoir ce que cet homme lui veut. Il se penche vers lui et l'homme lui murmure à l'oreille " Désolé Gohan-san mais c'est la dernière chance qu'il me reste pour passer cet étage. " Le brun le regarde curieusement et attend la suite de ce qu'il va dire. " Tu es très fort et je sais que je n'ai surement aucune chance face à toi dans un combat a la loyale. "

Gohan fronce des sourcils, il sent que ça ne va pas lui plaire. " Comment ça ? "

L'homme rigole sombrement et point du doigt discrètement plus haut dans la salle. " J'ai des camarades plus haut qui ont des fusils pointés sur tes deux amis... Killua et Gon si je me souviens bien. " Le sang de Gohan se glace et sa respiration c'est arrêter. " Fufufu, si tu veux que tes amis reste en vie... tu ferais mieux de me laisser gagner le combat ou d'abandonner, sinon... Bang " dit-il en pointant le torse de Gohan avec un de ses doigts. " Réfléchi bien, je suis sur que tu choisiras la bonne solution. " Finis de dire l'homme en s'éloignant et de se mettre à l'opposer du ring.

L'arbitre arrive et lève son bras en criant " HAJIME ! "

Gohan reste planter là, le regard perdu et tremblant. Gon tire la manche de Killua et lui demande avec inquiétude " Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? "

L'argenter examine son mentor qui commence à serrer les poings et de trembler de plus en plus. " Je ne sais pas ce que l'autre lui a dit mais je le plains . Gohan semble furieux... "

" Tu as... oser faire quoi ?..." demande lentement Gohan. Ses cheveux commencent à léviter et le stade tremble sous la colère du dieu. " Tu oses menacer de t'en prendre à mes amis... C'est... IMPARDONNABLE ! " hurle Gohan en ce transformant en SSJ2. La Tour entière tremble sous sa colère et sa puissance.

Les spectateurs commencent à paniquer, Gon et Killua s'échangent un regard inquiet, Hisoka tremble d'excitation et son adversaire tremble de peur. Gohan lance un regard meurtrier à l'homme en face de lui et commence à avancer vers lui lentement. Le stade explose sous chacun de ses pas et les morceaux de pierres lévitent et se désintègrent aux contacts de l'aura de Gohan. Il est complètement furieux, on peut s'en prendre à lui il s'en moque mais on ne s'en prend pas à sa famille ou ses amis.

Son adversaire en tombe par terre, terrifier par le regard et l'aura meurtrière du blond qui avance vers lui. Il tourne son regard paniquer vers ses collègues et leur donne le signal d'attaquer. Gohan disparaît brusquement du stade, tout le monde le cherche du regard. " Mais où a bien pu passer Gohan-senshu ? " demande la présentatrice quand elle le remarque, debout en équilibre sur deux sièges. " LA-BAS ! " Des bruits de coups de feu résonnent dans la salle, les gens hurlent de peur. Gon et Killua se tournent vers leur ami qui est subitement apparu derrière eux et qui bouge sa main d'une extrême rapidité. Les coups de feu finissent, Gohan tend son poing fumant et laisse tomber par terre les balles qu'il a rattrapées. " Il... il a rattrapé les balles à mains nues. " souffle la présentatrice.

Gohan disparaît encore et assomme les tireurs d'un coup nets derrière la nuque. Il les attrape et disparaît pour réapparaitre sur le ring. Il laisse tomber ses proies sur le sol sans ménagement, sans quitter du regard son adversaire en face de lui qui est plus que terrorisé. " N-NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! " hurle-t-il. Gohan disparaît une nouvelle fois et donne un violent coup dans le ventre de son adversaire qui traverse littéralement le mur pour se retrouver dans le couloir ou des passants marchés tranquillement. L'homme est évanoui et a surement plusieurs os cassés mais Gohan sans moque.

" G-GOHAN-SENSHU A GAGNER SON DEUXIÈME COMBAAAAAT ! " s'écrie de joie la présentatrice. Plusieurs policiers entrent sur le ring et embarquent les tireurs. Gohan se détransforme et se dirige vers la sortie pour rejoindre Gon et Killua.

Les jours passent tranquillement, Gon et Killua on réussit à se venger des deux autres participants restants qui les avaient menacés et ils continuent rigoureusement leurs entraînements avec Gohan et Wing. Le jeune Dieu de son coter à éviter au maximum Hisoka. Il a aussi voulu participer à plusieurs matchs mais ses adversaires ont tous abandonné, ce qui le rend plutôt frustrer. Gon et Killua on commencer un nouvel entrainement depuis quelques jours avec l'aide d'un verre d'eau et d'une feuille qui flotte. Wing à expliquer que c'était pour savoir dans quelle catégorie d'utilisateurs de Nen ils sont. Gon est un Amplificateur et Killua Transmulateur.

Gohan profite de leur entraînement pour s'entraîner lui-même plus sérieusement. Il a été occuper avec Killua et Gon mais maintenant il a plutôt pas mal de temps, autant le mettre à profit. Il entraine Killua et Gon le matin et il part s'entrainer le reste de la journée sur la planète isolée. Il ne rentre que tard le soir et dort soit dans la chambre de Killua ou celle de Gon. Il a essayé un jour d'aller dans sa chambre mais il a senti que Hisoka venait pour le voir. Il c'est donc téléporter dans la chambre de Killua pour avoir du repos. Il arrive maintenant à contrôler parfaitement son SSJ White parfaitement et il essaye de progresser au niveau au-dessus mais pour l'instant il n'y arrive pas.

Le combat de Gon contre Hisoka va enfin commencer, le petit brun en est tout excité. Les trois amis mangent à la terrasse d'un café quand Gohan sent l'énergie de Yuri près de la planète. " Désolé de vous couper mais je vais devoir partir un petit moment. Yuri arrive pour me faire son rapport. "

" Tu seras là pour mon match Gohan ? " demande Gon avec espoir.

Gohan lui sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. " Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. " Il se lève et change ses habits pour sa tenue de Dieu officiel. " Je reviens ! " Il place deux doigts sur son front et se téléporte.

Gohan apparaît devant Yuri qui l'attend patiemment. Quand le gardien voit le jeune Dieu, il lui fait un grand sourire chaleureux. " Bonjour Gohan-sama, cela faisait un moment. "

" Yuri ! " beugle de joie Gohan, ça lui fait tellement plaisir de revoir son ami qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Le gardien en est étonné, Gohan n'est normalement pas aussi démonstratif mais il lui rend quand même son accolade. Le brun le lâche en rigolant et en ce grattant l'arrière de la tête en disant " Tu es là pour ton rapport ? "

" Hai ! " répond Yuri en sortant un carnet de notes. " J'ai eu le temps de faire plusieurs planètes... Gohan-sama... Il va falloir que vous quittiez vos amis un certain temps, vous avez un devoir de Dieu de la destruction à faire. "

Gohan baisse les yeux, il se sent coupable. Il a laissé le pauvre Yuri faire le travail tout seul alors que lui s'amuser. " Tu as raison Yuri-kun... Désolé... "

Le gardien soupir avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Gohan pour le réconforter un peu. " Je vous demande pas de les quitter définitivement... juste un certain temps. Il y a beaucoup de planètes dans le coin qu'on n'a pas encore visité. Vous pourrez toujours revenir dans pas longtemps. "

Le brun reprend son gardien dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'ours. Il est tellement chanceux d'avoir un gardien pareil. " Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? "

" J'ai repéré une planète qui a l'air plutôt surprenante, je compte y rester un certain temps après. " Gohan hoche de la tête, son gardien a le droit à un peu de vacance avec tout ce qu'il fait. " Quand pouvons-nous partir ? "

" Plus tard, j'ai un ami qui va avoir un combat et je lui ai dit que je ne le raterais pas, tu veux venir ? Tu verras, la nourriture est excellente ! " dit avec excitation Gohan. Yuri rigole et pose sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Dieu et les deux se téléportent devant le café où Killua et Gon attendent en discutant.

Gohan se racle la gorge pour attirer leurs attentions, Killua et Gon se retournent vers eux et fixent avec curiosité l'homme bleu au coter de leur mentor. " Je vous présente Yuri-Kun, mon gardien, celui qui m'aide dans mon travail. Yuri, je te présente Gon Freecs et Killua Zoldyck, mes élèves. "

" Enchanter de vous rencontrer. " dit poliment et calmement Yuri en se courbant. Les deux enfants se lèvent brusquement et s'inclinent aussi, c'est quand même la deuxième personne la plus forte de cet univers, il ne faut pas lui manquer de respect.

" Pourquoi ne pas s'assoir et manger ? " propose Gohan en s'asseyant à sa chaise. Gin, Killua et Yuri s'installe aussi. Un serveur arrive et Yuri commande plusieurs plats sous les recommandations de Gohan.

Les plats arrivent et donnent l'eau à la bouche au gardien, il prend un premier boucher et sa fourchette en tombe de sa main. " Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon ! " s'exclame Yuri avec des cœurs dans les yeux et des rougissements de plaisirs sur les joues. Il reprend sa fourchette et dévore avec manière ses plats.

Gohan glousse en continuant de manger avec entrain " N'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais dit que la nourriture de cette planète est excellente ! "

Gon et Killua les regardent avec amusement. Les gens autours fixent Gohan avec dégouts, il mange comme un cochon. De la nourriture vole ici et là et les montagnes d'assiettes grandissent aux files des minutes. Gohan finit son dernier plat et se tape le ventre de contentement, Yuri prend une petite serviette et s'essuie la bouche avec élégance. " Gon, Killua, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. " annonce Gohan sérieusement en ce caressant le ventre. " Après le combat de Gon, je vais devoir partir pendant un certain temps. "

" Hein ? " disent en chœur les deux élèves en ce levant de leurs chaises. " Mais pourquoi ? " demande Gon.

Yuri reprend son sceptre en main et leur explique sereinement " Gohan-sama doit reprendre son devoir de Dieu, il y a encore de nombreuses planètes que nous n'avons pas encore visité dans les parages. Il reviendra ne vous en fait pas. "

Gon et Killua se rassirent sur leurs chaises tristement. " Tu seras revenu pour le 1er septembre ? " demande Gon avec espoir.

Gohan lance un regard vers son gardien qui se contente de hausser des épaules, il ne sait pas combien de temps tout cela leur prendra. " Je ne sais pas Gon. " réponds Gohan en caressant doucement la tête de son ami. " Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas être en retard. "

" Tu promets que tu essayeras de faire vite ? " demande Gon la voix casser. Il considère Gohan comme la figure masculine qu'il a à suivre. Il est ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'être son grand frère pour lui. Il regarde le sol tristement et murmure " Ça ne sera quand même pas pareil sans toi... "

Gohan lui tend alors son petit doigt. " Je te le promets. "

Le petit brun enroule son doigt autour de celui de Gohan et commence à le secouer de haut en bas en chantonnant. " Croisons les doigts... Si tu brises cette promesse tu devras avaler mille anguilles. Scellée par un bisou. " Gon colle son pouce contre celui de Gohan en disant " Chuuuuuuuu ! "

Yuri pose sa main sur son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs en murmurant " Kawaii... "

Gohan se pince la lèvre inférieure et prend son ami dans ses bras et frotte sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de Gon. " Adorable... tout simplement trop mignon. " Gon rigole de joie et rend l'étreinte à Gohan, le jeune Dieu attrape alors le bras de Killua et le prend lui aussi dans ses bras en disant gaiement " Câlin collectif ! "

Killua rougit et essaye de se débattre des étreintes d'ours qu'on Gohan et Gon. " L-Lâcher moi... c'est embarrassant ! " beugle du gène Killua. Dans la famille Zoldyck, personne n'est démonstratif, mise à part Alluka qui est très affectueuse avec lui. Il est le seul à être gentil avec elle.

Gohan arrive à acheter par miracle un ticket pour le combat de Gon vs Hisoka. Le petit brun part se préparer dans sa loge et les trois autres partent s'installer à des places libres.

Gon et Hisoka entrent sous les rayons des lumières, d'explosions de fumer et des effets spéciaux avec du feu sur le ring. ' _Ils ont mis le paquet pour ce combat._ ' pense avec amusement Gohan en regardant son ami entrer avec détermination. Gon et Hisoka activent leurs auras autour d'eux et le petit brun se met en position de combat. " Oh ! Ils ont du potentiel sur cette planète. " murmure avec intérêt Yuri en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

Gon s'élance sur Hisoka en lui assenant une série de coups de poing et de pieds mais Hisoka esquive agilement et bloque les attaques du petit brun. Il contre-attaque mais Gon revient toujours à la charge. Ce début de match est plutôt intense. Hisoka donne un coup à Gon qui le fait s'éloigner de quelques mètres de lui, il tend sa main et fait signe à Gon de revenir à la charge. ' _Le truc est que Hisoka n'a même pas bougé d'un pouce, il est toujours à la même place. Il va falloir que Gon trouve autre chose._ ' pense Gohan en observant son ami.

Gon s'élance sur Hisoka mais s'arrête devant lui, il disparaît et réapparaît près de lui pour le distraire avant de s'éloigner et de soulever une dalle en pierre sur le sol et la lancer vers le clown. Gon donne un coup de pied dedans qui explose en une pluie de débris sur Hisoka qui est obligé de le quitter des yeux et de se défendre contre les morceaux de pierres qui lui arrive dessus. ' _Où est-il ?_ ' se demande le rouquin. Il ne remarque qu'au dernier moment Gon qui était caché derrière un gros morceau de rochet et lui assène un coup de poing sur la joue. Gohan sert du poing et sourit avec fierté. ' _Tu as réussi Gon... je suis si fière de toi._ '

Hisoka pose son pouce sur son menton et avance en souriant vers Gon qui reste sur ses gardes. Il finit par se décontracter et venir à la rencontre de Hisoka et de lui tendre son badge de l'examen de Hunter. Hisoka la récupère et les deux combattants fonds un grand bond en arrière pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. " Qu'a tu apprit à propos du Nen ? " demande Hisoka.

" Toutes les bases. " réponds sérieusement Gon, toujours en position de combat.

" Je vois. " réponds le clown et le pointe du doigt en disant avec amusement " Tu dois être du Renforcement. "

" Euh ! " exclame Gon en baissant sa garde sous l'étonnement. " Co... Comment tu le sais ? " demande-t-il nerveusement.

Hisoka ricane avant de lui répondre " Tu es si adorable... Tu ferais mieux de garder cela secret. "

Gon gonfle ses joues d'agacement. " Tais-toi ! Comment l'a tu su ? "

" Les utilisateurs du Renforcement sont des êtres purs et simples. " réponds calmement en souriant Hisoka avant de poser sa main contre son torse et de se pencher en avant. Il ferme les yeux, lève son bras en arrière avant de pointer du doigt Gon " C'est vrai ". Gon en reste choqué.

' _C'est vrai_. ' pensent Gohan, Killua et Zushi en même temps.

Hisoka repose sa main sur son torse et lance sereinement " Au fait, je suis de la Transformation. Instable et menteur. "

' Il a raison. ' pensent en même temps Gon, Killua et Gohan.

" Ceux de l'Emission sont impatients et caractériels. Les utilisateurs de la Spécification sont individualistes et charismatiques. Ceux de la Matérialisation sont nerveux. Les utilisateurs de la Manipulation sont raisonnés et avancent à leur rythme. " explique calmement Hisoka avant de tendre la main devant Gon. " Nous deux sommes plutôt compatibles. Nos personnalités opposées s'attirent. Nous pourrions devenir très intimes. " Une veine apparaît sur le front de Gohan, ce débile est en train de flirter ouvertement avec Gon et devant lui. ' _Il est mineur pour l'amour de Dieu..._ '. Une pointe de colère et de jalousie lui pique le cœur. ' _Partir un certain temps me fera du bien. Il faut que j'oublie et passe à autre chose._ '

" Mais tu devrais faire attention, car les utilisateurs de la Transformation sont inconstants. Il faut moins d'une seconde pour qu'un trésor devienne un déchet. Alors..." Hisoka concentre son aura rose autour de lui et dit sérieusement mais malicieusement. " Ne me déçois pas, Gon. "

Hisoka s'élance à grande vitesse sur Gon et lui donne un coup de coude dans le visage. Il se déplace derrière Gon et lui donne un coup dans le dos. Le petit brun retombe sur ses pieds mais Hisoka est déjà devant lui et donne un coup de pied que cette fois-ci Gon évite. La dalle de pierre ou le pied de Hisoka se pose, s'envole et explose sur le plafond. Hisoka saute très haut et donne un coup de pied que Gon évite. Un petit jeu de chat et de souris est installé entre eux. Hisoka suit de près Gon, le roux donne plusieurs coups que le petit brun arrive à éviter ou bloquer mais il prend un puissant coup de poing qu'il a quand même réussi à bloquer mais il s'envole et atterrit sur le sol. Gon se relève rapidement en esquivant un coup de pied, il essaye d'échapper au clown qui arrive à lui donner un autre coup dans le dos. Le petit brun se relève et s'éloigne du rouquin. Sa vision se brouille, il a un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle. Il marche et tourne autour de Hisoka pour réfléchir à un plan d'action. Hisoka décide que si Gon ne vient pas à lui, il le fera venir, il commence à lever son bras.

" GON, UTILISE GYO ! " Crient en même temps Killua et Gohan à leur ami.

Gon se dépêche d'activer son Gyo et voie un file de Nen connecter à sa joue qui est relier au doigt en l'air du clown. Le petit brun essaye désespérément de s'éloigner du rouquin mais Hisoka pli son doigt, ce qui fait s'envoler Gon vers lui et le roux lui donne un féroce coup de poing dans la figure. Gon atterrie violemment sur le sol, tremblant et sonner. Gon se relève difficilement mais chancelle un peu sur ses jambes. Hisoka lui propose alors un coup gratuit s'il répond correctement à sa question qui est, quand est-ce qu'il a attaché son Pansy Gum. Gon réfléchit et dit que c'est quand il l'a attaqué dans le dos, ce qui est faux. C'était quand il lui a donné son analyse des auras par personnalité.

Hisoka explique que même si Gon avait utilisé Gyo pendant son analyse, il aurait quand même pu utiliser son Pansy Gum quand il l'a attaqué après. Gon s'élance alors sur un Hisoka qui devient très exciter par l'initiative du petit brun, Gon lui assène une série de coups de poing dans le visage. Le roux râle de plaisir et de désespoir, il doit attendre que Gon soit mûr et il ne l'est malheureusement pas, il ne peut pas encore le briser. Il donne un coup de poing dans le visage de Gon et le fait revenir avec son Pansy Gum pour lui redonner un autre coup de poing. Gon se relève, il a peur mais il ne veut pas laisser sa peur le dominer. Hisoka distrait Gon en pointant un côté mais une pierre qui est attachée maintenant à la joue de Gon lui arrive en plein sur la joue. Le roux a maintenant 11 points et est le grand vainqueur de ce combat.

" C'était un combat fort intéressent. " dit Yuri en ce levant. Gohan et Killua se lèvent aussi et le groupe rejoint Gon dans le couloir.

Gohan trottine vers son protéger et lui donne une petite tape dans le dos pour le féliciter. " C'était un très beau combat Gon, tu t'ai bien défendu. Je suis fier de toi ! " Gon lui fait un sourire radieux avant de l'enlacer par la taille en le remerciant. Killua arrive à son tour et félicite aussi le petit brun.

" Gohan-sama... il est temps. " dit calmement Yuri.

Gohan se tourne vers Yuri. " Oui, laisse-moi juste le temps de dire au revoir et on y va. " Il enlace une dernière fois ses amis avant de leur demander " Et vous, vous allez faire quoi en attendant ? "

Gon enlève ses bras de la taille de Gohan et répond joyeusement " On va aller chez moi voir Mito-san et se reposés un peu. "

" Oh, j'aurais bien voulu la rencontrer aussi... Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part s'il te plaît ? " demande Gohan, Yuri commence à perdre patience et tape du pied sur le sol. Gohan rigole légèrement avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de son gardien. " Hai Hai, désolé Yuri-kun, on va rentrer à la maison. "

Le groupe ne se rend même pas compte que Hisoka les espionnes, cacher derrière un pilier, il fusille du regard Yuri. ' _Qui est-ce que sait celui-là ? D'où il ose toucher MON Gohan-kun ?_ ' pense agressivement le roux. Même si techniquement, c'est Gohan qui touche Yuri mais Hisoka est de nature jaloux et possessif. Il n'aime pas qu'on touche ce qui lui appartient et cet homme bleu a franchi la barre d'espace personnel entre lui et son Boya. Une aura meurtrière l'entour sans qu'il ne sans rende compte.

Yuri ressent l'énergie malfaisante et murmure a l'oreille de Gohan " Gohan-sama, je sens une aura meurtrière envers nous. "

Hisoka grogne de colère quand il voit que ce... ce bleu... chuchote des choses dans l'oreille du brun qui ne semble même pas en être dérangé. ' _Et dire qu'avec moi il se crispe et fait tout pour s'éloigner de moi... C'est rageant... Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Boy ? Ne ressens-tu pas mon corps et mon esprit qui brule pour toi ?_ '

Killua et Gon se concentrent et ressentent que l'aura appartient au rouquin. " Oh, c'est Hisoka. " murmure Gon. " Et il semble être furieux. "

Killua rigole en mettant ses mains dans les poches et se tourne vers Yuri et lui dit " Il a une obsession envers nous... surtout sur Gohan. " Il s'approche de lui et lui dit discrètement et avec malice " Je pense qu'il en pince pour Gohan et que te voir si proche de lui le rend jaloux. "

Yuri hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers Gohan qui rougit légèrement en évitant de le regarder. " Ne vous faites pas d'idée, il n'y a rien entre nous et il me la bien fait comprendre, même si c'était involontairement. "

Gon et Killua s'échangent un regard compatissent, ils ont bien remarqués que depuis que Gohan est venu dans la chambre de Gon pour dormir dedans, il est un peu plus triste que d'habitude a chaque fois qu'ils parlent du roux. Il c'est passer quelque chose entre eux deux mais ils ne savent pas quoi.

Gohan ébouriffe une dernière fois les cheveux de ses amis avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Yuri. " Bon, eh bien, moi et Yuri on rentre à la maison, a la prochaine les gars. " Les deux jeunes adolescents disent au revoir à leur ami et Gohan se téléporte dans son palais avec son gardien.

' _A-A la maison ?_ ' se questionne mentalement Hisoka. ' _Ils habitent ensemble ?_ ' pense-t-il avec outrage.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut, désoler pour ce chapitre qui arrive TRES en retard.**

 **Enfin bref, voila la suite.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Un mois plus tard, Gon et Killua sont arrivés à York-Shin et font des recherches sur internet sur un jeu, Greed Island. Pendant leur séjour chez Gon, le petit brun a reçu une boîte où étaient dedans, une cassette, une bague et une carte de jeux avec dans sa mémoire le jeu Greed Island. Les deux amis veulent retrouver le jeu car ils pourront surement trouver des informations sur le père de Gon.

Il y a 100 jeux Greed Island et seuls les utilisateurs de Nen peuvent y jouer. Le joueur entre littéralement dans les jeux. Sept exemplaires du jeu seront mis en vente à la vente aux enchères de York-Shin et le prix de départ est de 8,9 milliards de Jenny, ce qui est bien au-dessus de leurs moyens.

Gon propose de trouver des trésors et de les revendre à la vente aux enchères pour avoir assez d'argent pour acheter le jeu, ce qui n'est pas très fructueux, ils ont plus perdu que gagner.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Sur une route désertique, un groupe de quatre personnes marchent tranquillement, Machi qui marche en tête. Un jeune homme pâle, un long manteau noir avec le col qui lui cache la moitié inférieure de son visage et des cheveux noirs, il a un visage qui on dirait fatiguer. Un homme très massif avec de long lobe d'oreille tombant et percer par un anneau or, de multiples cicatrices sur le visage, de courts cheveux violets foncer, une salopette bleu foncé, des chaussures marron et un manteau blanc. Le dernier a une haute queue-de-cheval, une moustache, un kimono violet foncé, des bandages aux jambes, des sandales aux pieds et son katana accrocher à sa ceinture. " Cela fait combien d'années que les 13 membres de la Brigade ne se sont pas rassemblés, Feitan ? " demande le samurai en tenant son menton avec l'une de ses mains.

Le plus petit du groupe répond sereinement " Trois années et deux mois, cependant, deux membres ont changé depuis. Le numéro 4 et le 8 sont des personnes différentes maintenant. "

" Machi, est-ce que le numéro 4, Hisoka, se montrera aujourd'hui ? " demande Franklin calmement.

" Aucune idée. " confit la jeune femme. " Ne me demande pas. "

" N'est-il pas sous ta responsabilité ? "

" J'étais seulement supposée lui dire de venir. "

" Je n'aime pas Hisoka. " murmure avec dédain Feitan. " Pourquoi le chef le laisse faire ce qu'il veut ? "

" Parce qu'il a des compétences. " réponds Nobunaga en ce grattant le torse. " Son Bungee Gum est assez impressionnant, ce serait difficile à contrer. "

" Quel est ton point de vue ? Prétends-tu que le chef a peur de Hisoka ? Je ne te pardonnerai pas. " proclame Feitan calmement en observant le samurai.

" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. "

" Tu es trop généreux, il n'a rien de spécial. " grogne Franklin.

" Parler est peu cher comme toujours. " rétorque avec ironie Nobunaga.

Le groupe marche calmement, Feitan et la rose profite de ce calme qui ne risque pas du durer longtemps quand la Brigade entière sera réunie. Soudain, Nobunaga et Franklin s'attaquent. " Nobunaga, c'est ce qui arrive quand je me tais et que je te permets de japper. " grogne le colosse.

" Tu parles beaucoup plus que moi, Franklin. "

Machi soupir et s'arrête pour regarder la petite dispute de ses compagnons en disant avec lassitude " Et ça commence. "

" Ignore-les. " souffle avec désespoir Feitan.

La jeune femme et le jeune maitre de la torture continue leur chemin en ignorant les deux autres ce battre derrière.

 **aaaaaaaa**

1er septembre, Gon et Killua se promènent de bon matin dans le marché de York-Shin pour trouver objets pas chères pour les revendre à la vente aux enchères.

Killua marche tranquillement les mains dans les poches en scrutant les objets et tissus au passage. " Penses-tu que Kurapika, Leorio et Gohan seront là ? " demande-t-il. Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'ont pas vu le blond et le médecin, il ne veut pas l'avouer mais Kurapika et Leorio commencent à lui manquer. Il aime le calme et l'intelligence de Kurapika et il aime le caractère grognon de Leorio, c'est si facile de l'énerver. Mais plus que tout, Gohan lui manque, c'est plus pareil sans lui à leurs côtés. Ça lui manque les durs entrainements du Dieu, son coter protecteur envers eux et pleins d'autres choses.

Gon regarde le ciel, il espère que ses trois autres amis arriveront bientôt. " Ils ont promis de nous rencontrer ici. Je suis sûr qu'ils viendront. "

" Ils pourraient essayer de nous contacter. " dit Killua en sortant son téléphone portable pour vérifier s'il a reçu des messages ou des appelle en absences. Il se tourne vers Gon et lui dit avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. " Hey, tu devrais acheter un portable ! C'est la norme d'un Hunter. "

Gon se gratte l'arrière de la tête avec gêne en rougissant légèrement. Il n'y avait pas pensé... et il n'a jamais eu de téléphone portable avant, il n'en avait pas besoin sur son île. Ce serait pratique pour communiquer avec les autres s'ils se retrouvent une nouvelle fois séparés.

Les deux jeunes adolescents se dirigent vers un stand où il y a une multitude de portables à vendre. " Hey ! Bienvenue ! " dit avec enthousiasme le vendeur en apercevant ses deux nouveaux clients... vu leurs âges, ils seront surement facilement dupés. Il prend un des tout nouveau téléphone a la mode et leur dit " C'est l'un des meilleurs... C'est le modèle actuel le plus en vogue ! Il n'est pas plus gros qu'une carte de crédit et il est doté d'un GPS qui est très pratique pour rencontrer des gens. "

" Ne vous empressez pas " dit calmement une voix derrière eux. Killua et Gon se retournent pour découvrir que ce n'est nul autre que Leorio. " Cette fonctionnalité ne marche pas dans de nombreux pays et ce n'est même pas waterproof. " Le médecin leurs adresses un sourire calme, il est content de les retrouver depuis tout ce temps. " Ce modèle est pour les personnes qui font uniquement des appels. "

Le visage du petit brun s'illumine de joie et Killua sourit en coin, content lui aussi de revoir ce grincheux. " Leorio ! " s'exclame Gon.

Le médecin place deux doigts sur sa tempe et les retire en disant d'une manière qu'il pense cool. " Yo ! " Il s'avance entre Killua et Gon tout en scrutant les téléphones à vendre, cherchant le meilleur pour ses amis. " Je te recommanderais... Le Beetle 07. " Il prend le téléphone qui a la forme d'un scarabée tout en leur expliquant. " Il est un peu lourd et cher, mais il inclut un traducteur de deux cents langues parlées dans le monde entier. "

" Quoi ? Sérieusement ? " demande avec entrain l'argenter en fixant avec envie le téléphone. " Va pour celui-ci. Je vais en acheter un, aussi ! "

Gon saute sur place de joie pendant que Leorio s'avance vers le vendeur " Deux, s'il vous plaît. "

" Trois serait plus juste, vous ne pensez pas ? " demande une voix derrière eux, deux mains se posent sur les épaules des deux jeunes adolescents qui se retournent vivement et sautent dans les bras du nouvel arrivant. Leorio se retourne aussi pour se rendre compte que ce n'est nul autre que Gohan. Le jeune Dieu rigole de joie face à l'enthousiasme de ses deux disciples et rend leur étreinte en les soulevant du sol. " Vous m'avez tellement manqué les gars ! " Il lâche ses élèves et fait une accolade au médecin tout en lui disant avec joie " C'est bon de te revoir Leorio. "

" De même Gohan " répond rieur le médecin, les aventures auprès de ses amis lui ont manqués. Ça lui fait tellement plaisir de les revoir, même s'il manque encore Kurapika à l'appel.

Le vendeur regarde la scène avec agacement, il est là pour vendre et ces clients bloques la vu de ses fabuleux produits aux autres passants. Il garde son faux sourire, un de ces sourcils saute à cause de ses nerfs et il dit en essayant de paraître calme. " Trois vous coûtera 600 milles. "

" 600 mille ? " s'égosille Leorio les yeux ronds. " C'est cher, Pépé ! " Tous les passants s'arrêtent pour regarder Leorio qui marchande le prix des téléphones avec une grande prouesse, tous les passants l'applaudissent. Il a réussi à faire baisser le prix a plus de la moitié. Le groupe part du stand avec Leorio qui siffle joyeusement pour aller boire et manger quelque chose sur la terrasse d'un café en ville et de retourner dans leurs chambres d'hôtel, Gohan en profite pour s'en payer une, il a encore pas mal d'argent vu qu'il n'a rien dépensé depuis son départ.

Une fois arriver dans une de leurs chambres d'hôtels, les deux plus jeunes du groupe commence à expliquer la situation qu'ils sont. " Greed Island ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demande Leorio assit sur le canapé en buvant une tasse de thé.

Killua sort sa sucette en forme de lapin de sa bouche avant de lui répondre " Un jeu légendaire. "

Gon s'assoit sur une chaise et dit avec espoir " Nous essayons d'avoir une copie à la vente aux enchères. Je pense que ce jeu détient un indice pour retrouver mon père. "

Gohan qui est assit sur une chaise en face de Gon lui demande " Ce jeu possède un indice pour trouver ton père ? Comment ça ? "

" C'est une longue histoire et le problème est le prix. " répond l'argenter en croisant ses bras derrière la tête, sa sucette caler dans le coin de sa bouche. " Le prix de départ le plus bas est de... 8,9 milliards de Jenny. "

" 8,9 MILLIARDS ? " beuglent en même temps les deux grands bruns. C'est AFFREUSEMENT CHER. " Combien avez-vous ? " demande Leorio.

Gon se gratte le dessus de la tête et répond d'un air gêner " Nous avons fait quelques mauvais investissements, donc nous sommes à 5 millions. "

Le jeune Dieu commence à ouvrir la bouche pour prévenir ses deux amis qu'il peut les aider mais Killua le coupe. " Et on ne peut pas demander à Gohan de nous prêter son argent, vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il mange, il en aura besoin. " réponds Killua en jouant à balancer ses pieds dans le vide. Gohan se gratte la joue en rougissant légèrement et en détournant le regard sous les petits rires de ses amis. Il est vrai que l'argent de Gohan ne va pas faire long-feu a ce rythme-là...

Leorio reprend sa tasse en main et dit plus sérieusement " Écoutez les enfants... Cet événement a lieu au sud, dans la maison de vente aux enchères la plus belle du monde. L'argent que vous avez ne couvre pas les frais d'entrée. "

Gon agrippe un peu plus fermement sa chaise et dit avec empressement " Mais le jeu à un rang de difficulté faible sur la liste des trésors du site Hunter. Parce que l'on a besoin seulement d'argent pour obtenir une copie. "

Leorio passe ses bras derrière le dos du canapé et dit en rigolant " Ça revient toujours à l'argent ! "

" Eh bien... " commence à dire Killua en posant son bras sur l'un de ses genoux repliés. " Cela signifie simplement qu'un vrai trésor ne peut pas être acheté. Si vous ne pouvez pas obtenir un article comme ça avec facilité, tu ne peux pas être considéré comme un Hunter professionnel, n'est-ce pas ? " finit-il de dire en remettant sa sucette à la bouche en bougeant son index de droite à gauche devant lui.

Leorio et Gon froncent des sourcils avant de ce levés et vont sur l'ordinateur et d'ouvrir une page internet. " Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me dises ça mais d'abord, nous devons avoir de l'argent... Nous avons besoin d'un certain fonds comme départ. Trouvons un moyen de gagner de l'argent dans York-Shin City ! "

" Ouais ! " proclame avec détermination Gon qui fait déjà des recherches sur internet.

Gohan se lève en ricanant et s'assoit près de Killua et lui murmure avec amusement " Leorio est probablement aussi de type renforcement. "

Killua soupire d'ennui avant de murmurer à Gohan " Quels abrutis ! "

Pour gagner facilement de l'argent et rapidement, Leorio a eu la bonne idée de poser une table et deux chaises dans la rue et de proposer un bras de fer avec Gon, le gagnant recevra en récompense le magnifique diamant que Killua tien dans les mains. Gon a été choisit car il est un enfant et semble plutôt faible, comparé à Gohan qui est une montagne de muscle, personnes aurait voulu le défier.

Le jeune Dieu qui n'a rien à faire à part observer, prévient ses amis qu'il va faire un tour en ville. Il s'éloigne du groupe et va dans une ruelle. Ils n'ont toujours pas reçu le moindre appel de Kurapika, pourtant il est surement en ville. Une fois vérifier qu'il n'y a personne autour de lui, il cherche l'énergie du blond et se téléporte près de lui.

Kurapika est sur le toit d'un immeuble avec Senritsu, une collègue et amie à lui, maudite par un morceau de musique qui l'a transformé physiquement. Elle a de grands yeux globuleux, des dents de lapin, des cheveux mi-longs violets/gris avec le dessus de son crâne complètement chauve et une longue tunique vert et bleu pour cacher son corps qui est devenu plus qu'affreux, malgré tout cela, elle a gagné une TRÈS forte ouïe. Elle arrive à détecter l'humeur, de savoir si la personne ment ou est contrôlée simplement en écoutant le battement de son cœur. C'est une jeune femme très calme et sereine.

Gohan se téléporte derrière eux sans un bruit, Senritsu qui a une ouïe exceptionnelle, se retourne dans la seconde, alarmer d'entendre un nouveau battement de cœur qui n'est ni le sien, ni celui du blond. Kurapika, en voyant le mouvement soudain de sa collègue, se retourne et se met en position de combat mais se fige en découvrant qui est devant lui. " Go... Gohan-kun ? "

Le visage du Dieu irradie de bonheur, il s'élance vers Kurapika et l'enlace en le soulevant du sol et dit en rigolant et joyeusement " C'est donc là que tu te cachais Kurapika... Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. " Senritsu regarde la scène plutôt choquée, qui est ce grand jeune homme qui a un battement de cœur fort et si calme en même temps ?

Kurapika essaye de se défaire de la prise monstrueuse que le brun a sur lui car il n'arrive plus beaucoup à respirer. " G... Gohan... je n'arrive plus à respirer... " murmure faiblement le blond qui a arrêté de se débattre. Gohan le lâche immédiatement et se gratte l'arrière du crâne avec gêne, il est juste si content d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Le Kuruta reprend sa respiration et demande au jeune Dieu. " Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? "

Gohan pose ses mains sur les hanches avant de se pencher vers Kurapika et de lui répondre en ronchonnant " Je suis venue te voir, quelle question... tu aurais pu appeler pour donner de tes nouvelles, tu sais que Gon, Killua et Leorio attendent toujours ton coup de fil ? "

Le blond s'approche et pose sa main sur l'épaule du brun tout en lui répondant en penchant la tête sur le côté. " Désolé Gohan-kun. C'est juste que je suis en train de travailler en ce moment comme tu peux le constater... Je voulais vous appeler une fois cela fini. " Senritsu s'approche une fois qu'elle a constatée que le jeune homme, Gohan, n'est pas une menace pour eux. Kurapika se retourne vers la jeune femme et lui dit en souriant. " Je te présente Son Gohan, un ami que j'ai rencontré pendant l'examen de Hunter. Gohan, je te présente Senritsu, une amie et collègue. "

Gohan tourne son regard onyx vers la jeune femme et lui dit d'un sourire chaleureux " Bonsoir, enchanté de vous rencontrer Senristu-san. "

La jeune femme en rougit face à tant de chaleur et de bonne vibration que son aura dégage. Elle se courbe en répondant timidement. " De même, Gohan-san. "

Le brun sourit amicalement et s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand il sent plusieurs énergies disparaître rapidement. Il saute sur le rebord du bâtiment et observe de loin. Senritsu s'approche de lui et tend l'oreille, Kurapika attrape ses jumelles et voit plusieurs gardes du corps entrer rapidement dans le bâtiment où se trouvent les enchères.

" J'ai du mal à entendre clairement, mais il y a un problème à l'intérieur du bâtiment. " dit la jeune femme en se concentrant pour mieux entendre.

" Quelque chose à dû ce passer " répond Kurapika en descendant ses jumelles, il se tourne vers Gohan qui est toujours concentré. " Gohan, tu ressens quelque chose ? "

Le grand brun fronce des sourcils et dit sérieusement " Hai, un grand nombre d'énergies on disparut en quelques secondes.. .il y a dû avoir une tuerie a l'intérieur... "

Kurapika ordonne à Senritsu d'appeler le boss pour le prévenir de ce qu'il c'est passer pendant qu'ils vont vers le bâtiment. Gohan ne sait quoi faire, à ce niveau... il n'a pas le droit d'intervenir dans quoi que ce soit... c'est un gros événement qui risque de marquer leur planète. Kurapika se tourne vers lui et lui attrape le poignet pour l'emmener avec eux, même s'il ne veut pas que son ami soit entrainé dans tout ça, Gohan pourrait être très utiles.

Ils entrent dans le bâtiment pour constater que tous ceux qui participer à la vente et les objets à vendre on disparut. Le boss de du blond et de la jeune femme les appelle pour les emmener en voiture à la poursuite des voleurs. Une fois sortie du bâtiment, un homme aux cheveux bleu/vert foncé coiffer en l'air, un air très sévère dur le visage et des épais sourcils noirs les attend. Il fronce des sourcils en apercevant Gohan. " Kurapika, qui est ce jeune homme ? "

" Désolé, c'est Son Gohan, un ami qui c'est malheureusement trouver enrouler dans la situation. " réponds Kurapika.

" On ne peut pas le laisser venir avec nous, ça pourrait devenir dangereux et on ne pourra pas le protéger si quelque chose ce passe. " réponds le boss.

Gohan fronce lui aussi des sourcils en répond durement " Je peux me protéger seul, ne vous en fait pas, je ne dérangerais pas. "

Le boss soupir d'exaspération, il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ça, ils ont des voleurs à poursuives. " Peu importe, il sera sous ta charge dans ce cas Kurapika. Montez dans l'autre voiture. "

Tout en s'installant dans la voiture, Kurapika demande à son ami brun avec espoir " Tu pourrais repérer leurs énergies, Gohan-kun ? "

Le jeune Dieu plonge son regard dans celui de son ami avant de lui répondre avec déception " Je dois d'abord connaitre leurs énergies pour pouvoir les repérer, donc non, désoler. " Même s'il le savait, il ne pourrait pas lui dire, il doit se débrouiller sans son aide. Il serre les poings, frustré de ne pas pouvoir se mêler de cette histoire.

Senritsu entend les battements de cœur frustrer du jeune brun et se tourne vers lui. " Gohan-san, pourquoi êtes-vous si frustré ? Je peux entendre votre cœur battre de colère... "

Kurapika se tourne vers son ami en arquant un sourcil, Gohan soupir avant de répondre " Kurapika, désolé de te dire ça mais... je ne pourrais pas t'aider. " Et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il en a envie.

" Comment ça ? " demande le blond curieusement.

" Tu te rappelles qui je suis non ? " demande-t-il sérieusement, Kurapika hoche de la tête lentement, comment pourrait-il oublier que Gohan est un Dieu ?... Le brun détourne son regard pour admirer le paysage à travers la fenêtre. " Cet événement est beaucoup trop sérieux pour que j'ai le droit d'intervenir... C'est à vous seuls de vous en occuper. " Il se tourne vers lui et lui dit lentement, avec colère et regret. " Même si tu es sur le point de te faire tuer... je ne pourrais pas intervenir. "

Un lourd silence est installé dans la voiture, personnes n'ose reprendre la parole après l'annonce du nouvel arrivant. Senritsu écoute les battements de cœur de Gohan, elle entend qu'il est en colère, triste et frustrer. Il veut aider son ami mais ne peut pas pour elle ne sait quelle raison.

Ils arrivent après tout le monde et sortes de la voiture pour regarder la bataille qui a déjà commencé. Un colosse tue tout le monde présent avec joie en rigolant, il s'amuse. Gohan ressent alors une énergie qu'il a déjà senti dans le groupe de voleurs et repaire la jeune femme qui était entrer dans la loge de Hisoka. " Merde ! " murmure Gohan, ce qui attire l'attention du groupe, Kurapika lui demande ce qui ne va pas. " Il y a une des personnes là-bas que j'ai déjà rencontré vite fait il y a plusieurs mois. "

" Lequel ? " demande Kurapika en scrutant le groupe de voleurs avec ses jumelles.

" La jeune femme aux cheveux roses. "

Le jeune Dieu observe le massacre qui est devant ses yeux, le colosse se prend plusieurs balles et il n'a même pas une blessure, même un bazooka ne lui fait rien. ' _Il est fort... très fort... et ses acolytes aussi..._ ' Il serre les poings et tremble d'excitation et de frustration. ' _Ksoooo ! Et dire que je ne peux même pas intervenir..._ '

Senritsu les prévient qu'elle entend de nouveaux battements de cœur derrière eux, le groupe se retourne et voit un homme qui ressemble à un ver de terre sortir du sol. " Je suis Mimizu, une bête de l'ombre. À quel groupe appartenez-vous ? "

Le chef de Kurapika répond calmement mais avec anxiété " Nous sommes les gardes du corps du clan Nostrad. "

" Je vois. Il me semble que vous pouvez utiliser le Nen, mais ne vous embêtez pas-" répond Mimizu avant de se faire couper par une autre voix derrière.

Un homme avec de longues dents aiguiser et des cheveux en bataille sort de l'ombre. " Ce ne sont pas des voyous ordinaires. Pour eux, prendre des vies c'est comme respirer- " dit-il avec amusement avant de lui aussi se faire couper par une autre personnes.

" On pourrait dire qu'ils sont des tueurs professionnels " dit un petit homme chauve avec un énorme mono-sourcils.

" Et un pro connaît encore mieux son métier. " dit un dernier homme avec un gros nez.

Les bêtes de l'ombre s'avancent confiantes vers Uvogin qui les attends avec impatience, il a entendu parler des bêtes de l'ombre, apparemment, ils sont très forts. Cela l'excite grandement de pouvoir enfin leur faire face mais il est très vite déçu car ils les tuent d'une facilité déconcertante.

Pendant le match, un morceau du haut d'Uvogin est tomber, il est maintenant torse nue et dos au groupe de Gohan, Kurapika se fige sur place, dans le dos du colosse, se trouve le tatouage numéro 11 du groupe de l'araignée. Gohan et Senritsu on sentit le changement de comportement du jeune blond mais aucun des deux ne fait rien pour le calmer.

Kurapika balance ses jumelles à son boss et commence à avancer vers le groupe, son boss essaye de l'arrêter pour lui demander ce qu'il va faire. " Ce n'est pas évident ? Je vais le capturer. "

Son boss et un autre garde du corps essayent de le raisonner, lui disant qu'il est fou, qu'il n'a aucune chance mais Kurapika sans moque. Gohan peut observer qu'il n'y a que de la haine en ce moment dans les yeux de son ami. Il pourrait l'arrêter pas la force s'il le voulait mais il n'a pas le droit d'intervenir.

Alors que son chef court vert lui pour l'arrêter et que Kurapika allait limite en venir aux mains, Senritsu sort une flute et commence à jouer. Tout le monde s'arrête pour regarder et écouter la magnifique chanson que Senritsu est en train de jouer.

Gohan la détaille avec intérêt. ' _C'est fou... je me suis calmé instantanément... c'est stupéfiant !_ ' Il ferme les yeux en souriant et se laisse porter par la musique. La chanson terminée, la jeune femme demande calmement si tout le monde est maintenant relaxée et de réfléchir à un plan tous ensemble. Gohan se tourne vers elle et lui dit avec enthousiasme. " C'était magnifique, Senritsu-san. " La jeune femme rougie légèrement en le remerciant du compliment. " Je vous aurais bien emmené dans mon palais pour pouvoir vous écouter jouer tous les jours, je suis sûr que Yuri aurait, lui aussi été enchanter... Dommage que je ne puisse pas. " finis de dire Gohan en rigolant légèrement.

Tout le monde à une goutte coulant le long de leurs nuques, ils auraient du ce douter ce Gohan était quelqu'un de riche vu les nombreux et luxueux bijoux qu'il orne sur lui. Kurapika rigole du visage complètement rouge de Senritsu. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel compliment, tout le monde la juge a cause de son physique mais Kurapika et Gohan non.

Tout le groupe se met maintenant en place pour le plan que Kurapika a concocté pour attraper le grand Uvogin qui se fait examiné par un de ses camarades.

Alors qu'une femme du groupe qui a des lunettes et un aspirateur se prépare à soigner Uvogin avec un autre camarade blond, des chaines de Nen apparaissent et entour Uvogin qui est resté là sans bouger, surpris par cette soudaine attaque. Il est alors soulevé dans les airs et disparaît. Aucun de ses collègues n'a vu voir cette attaque ni la personne qui l'a fait. Machi a juste eu le temps d'accrocher une aiguille sur Uvogin pour le suivre.

Gohan est maintenant en voiture, sur le siège arrière, assit à côté du colosse, les deux se touches presque car ils sont plutôt massifs, Kurapika conduit et Senritsu est devant. Uvogin essaye d'énerver Kurapika qui se retourne et renforce son emprise sur le colosse avec ses chaines, Senritsu panique car le blond ne regarde plus la route quand il conduit.

Le chef l'appelle pour les prévenir qu'ils se font suivre, Kurapika se retourne et active Gyo pour apercevoir une aiguille reliée par du Nen accroché aux vêtements de la cuisse gauche d'Uvogin. Gohan prend le fil et le jette dehors, si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été un autre des collègues de Kurapika qui l'aurait fait, donc, il a fait sur ce coup-là ce qu'on lui demander.

Ils entrent dans un bâtiment où ils attachent solidement Uvogin pour pouvoir le questionner. Kurapika fait sortir Gohan de la pièce, il sait que le jeune Dieu est une personne très aimante et sensible. Il ne veut pas qu'il voie ce qu'il risque de faire au colosse. Gohan se pose dans un couloir et commence à méditer et réfléchir sur les événements qui viennent de se produire.

Kurapika sort agacer de la salle et rejoint son ami dans le couloir pour se calmer, la présence du jeune Dieu est très relaxante et sereine malgré les événements. Gohan se lève et pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami tout en lui souriant chaleureusement. Le blond prend une grande inspiration et lui rend son sourire. Le brun ébouriffe gentiment ses cheveux quand le téléphone de Kurapika vibre dans sa poche, le blond sort son portable et regarde le message qu'il vient de recevoir de Hisoka. " Je vais devoir y aller Gohan-kun. " murmure Kurapika en fixant son regard maintenant décontracter dans les yeux onyx du brun.

" Ok, de toute façon je comptais partir aussi rejoindre Gon, Killua et Leorio. " Il pose deux doigts sur son front et dit à Kurapika avant de partir " Ne les laisses pas trop attendre, tu les connais, ils vont s'inquiétez et finir par venir te chercher. Bon courage pour la suite, je te fais confiance pour ne pas mourir. " Kurapika lui sourit sincèrement, content que Gohan le laisse faire ce qu'il a à faire.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Pendant que Kurapika est partie rejoindre Hisoka dans un parc d'attractions abandonné pour avoir des informations sur les membres dans araignées, d'autres membres de l'araignée on réussit à retrouver le colosse et le délivrer. Uvogin refuse de revenir au quartier général tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouver ' l'enfoiré aux chaînes ' et de l'avoir tué.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Gohan se téléporte dans la chambre de ses deux jeunes disciples, Killua essaye de convaincre Gon de regarder un film pour adultes sur la télé pendant que le petit brun rougi de gène en refusant. Gohan avance sur la pointe des pieds et frappes doucement mais rapidement l'arrière du crâne de Killua qui crie de douleur et de choc. " Killua, tu n'as pas honte ? Tu n'as que 12 ans, Nom de dieu ! "

Un homme veut bien tenter sa chance mais un autre homme l'en dissuade, expliquant que Gon a battu 500 personnes hier et que plusieurs on finit avec le bras casser. Leorio écoute tout cela, très fier de son plan qui marche parfaitement.

Un grand homme en costume s'avance vers eux suivit d'un autre homme plus petit. " Oh, voici notre premier participant ? " demande Leorio en examinant le colosse en face d'eux.

" Non. " réponds le petit homme en costume. " Je sais déjà que mon homme ne peut pas battre votre enfant. " dit-il sereinement et en souriant. " Je regardais hier. Ça vous intéresse de vous faire beaucoup plus d'argent ? "

" C'est-à-dire ? " demande Gohan, les bras croiser sur son torse, le dos contre le mur d'un bâtiment derrière eux.

" Je sais où vous pouvez gagner un max au lieu de l'argent de poche que vous gagnez ici. Vous pouvez gagner cent fois... non, mille fois plus. " explique le petit homme.

Gohan se tourne vers Leorio qui ricane dans son coin. ' C'était surement ce qu'attendait Leorio depuis le début... plutôt bien penser. "

Les hommes en costumes les emmènent dans un souterrain où il y a un ring où des personnes font un bras de fer, il y a une foule énorme tout autour qui les encourage. Le plus petit homme leur explique qu'ici, on peut gagner facilement des millions, voir des milliards. Il exige cependant 50% sur leurs mises car c'est quand même lui qui les a emmené ici.

Gon s'avance vers le ring pour battre la gagnant du moment quand soudain, les lumières sont allumées et un homme vraiment étrange saute sur le ring et prend le micro. " Désolé, mais le bras de fer est annulé ! Faisons place à une vente aux enchères conditionnelles ! " Tout le monde dans la salle râle de mécontentement, Leorio s'approche de petit homme en costume et lui demande des explications mais l'homme bizarre continue de parler. " Pour gagner, vous devez jouer à cache-cache ! Nous allons d'abord vous distribuer des prospectus ! " Des personnes passent pour leur donner à chacun, une feuille, les sourcils du jeune Dieu se froncent en voyant les photos sur le papier. ' _Ce sont les personnes d'hier quand j'étais avec Kurapika..._ ' pense Gohan en détaillant chaque photo. " Ces 7 personnes sont vos cibles ! "

Leorio, Gon et Killua reconnaissent une jeune femme à lunettes qu'ils ont vues hier, le jeune assassin écoute les conversations autour et apprend la terrible attaque d'hier soir et que ce sont les personnes sur le papier qui en sont responsables. L'homme bizarre continue d'expliquer que chaque personne sur les photos vaut 2 milliards de Jenny et que pour gagner cette coquette somme, il faut les ramener. Tout le monde devient très enthousiasmé, Gohan regard ses amis s'inscrire pour les attraper.

Pendant la route pour rentré, Killua explique ce qu'il a entendu et ils en déduisent que c'est surement la Brigade Fantôme et que les personnes sur les photos en font partie. Gohan écoute leur conversation silencieusement, il sait déjà tout cela. Gon sort son téléphone et essaye d'appeler Kurapika mais le blond ne répond pas.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Pendant ce temps, du coté de Kurapika. Il attend sagement dans l'entrée de la chambre de la fille Nostrad, Uvogin entre et est plutôt surpris de voir le blond seul. Kurapika lui propose d'aller dans le désert pour pouvoir se battre, ce que le colosse accepte.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Le lendemain, pendant que Leorio et Gohan font des recherches sur les membres de la brigade fantôme sur internet pour les retrouver, Gon et Killua font le marché pour trouver des objets à vendre pour la vente aux enchères. Ils ont trouvés un super moyen pour différencier les objets de valeurs de autres, si l'un des objets est entouré d'une fine couche d'aura, Gon et Killua n'ont plus qu'à inscrire un prix et revenir plus tard pour vérifier s'ils sont toujours le prix haut.

Gon et Killua sont ensuite partis faire estimer leurs objets dans un magasin, le vendeur et le propriétaire on essaye de les arnaquer car l'un des objets est une statue de bouddha qui a une grande valeur. Un homme du nom de Zepairu les a alors aidé, ils ont ouvert la statue qui contenait de l'or, bijoux et rubis.

Pendant ce temps, Gohan et Leorio continue leurs recherches sur internet, ils ont mis des offres pour avoir des informations sur les araignées et l'une de leurs informations fait finalement mouche. Une vidéo où l'on voit Machi et un autre homme aux longs cheveux noirs marches dans la rue. Leorio appelle Gon et Killua pour les prévenir, ils décident de se retrouver dans un café, dans un immeuble à côté d'une fenêtre pour mieux observer leurs cibles qui sont eux aussi en train de boire une bière sur la terrasse d'un café dehors.

Après avoir attendu un certain temps, leurs cibles ce mette en mouvements, Gon, Killua et Gohan décident de les suivre en cachant leurs énergies. Machi et Nobunaga sentent qu'ils sont suivi mais ils n'arrivent pas à savoir ou Gon, Killua et Gohan sont exactement. Les deux membres de l'araignée avancent vers une zone désertique où il n'y a que des bâtiments abandonnés.

Gohan attrape Gon et Killua pour les empêcher d'avancer plus, les deux jeunes adolescents le regardent curieusement, le jeune assassin est plutôt stressé, il ne veut pas lâcher leurs cibles mais vu le regard de Gohan, il doit avoir quelque chose à leurs dires. " Écoutez, quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir. " dit Gohan en chuchotant à ses disciples.

" Comment ça ? " demande faiblement Gon.

" Les événements avec la Brigade Fantôme sont trop importants pour que j'ai le droit d'intervenir. Je suis le Dieu de la destruction et il m'est strictement interdit d'intervenir sur des événements majeurs sur votre planète... Vous comprenez ce que cela implique ? " demande sombrement Gohan et plongeant sont regard noir dans les prunelles de ses élèves qui frissonnent de peur.

Killua dit en tremblant " Cela veut dire... que même si ont ce fait attaquer ou t... tuer... tu n'interviendras pas... n'est ce pas ? " Gon lève son visage choquer vers Gohan qui hoche de la tête lentement. Son regard est vraiment intense et cela inquiète Gon.

Gohan ressert son emprise sur les épaules des deux plus jeunes et leur plaide en murmurant " Faites attention à vous... je veux vraiment pas perdre des amis aussi fantastiques que vous. "

Gon et Killua hochent de la tête et font une étreinte à Gohan avant de se remettre à suivre les membres de l'araignée et de se séparer dans une salle chacun dans le bâtiment en face où Machi et Nobunaga ce sont arrêter.

Gohan observe et écoute ce que les deux membres de l'araignée sont en train de ce dire, il sent aussi plusieurs énergies qui arrivent rapidement et discrètement vers eux. ' _Ils ont surement dû cacher leur présence, Gon et Killua n'arriveront pas à les repérer... Si ont se fait découvrir, je vais devoir me transformer en SSJ1 pour que Machi ne me reconnaisse pas._ ' pense Gohan tout en ce préparant au moment fatal. Nobunaga prend son portable et commence à parler avec un dénommé Phinks qui lui dit exactement où Gon et Killua sont.

À ce moment précis, Gohan se transforme pour qu'on le repère lui aussi pour ne pas laisser Gon et Killua tout seuls. Deux personnes arrivent rapidement vers lui et ouvrent brusquement la porte. Un blond aux yeux verts entre en premier et dévisage Gohan qui les attend sereinement. Le blond est habillé d'un gi de combat violet et vert, il a un visage enfantin et un air amical sur le visage, l'autre homme qui est Feitan entre aussi les mains dans les poches.

Une tension énorme est dans la pièce, Sharnalk et Feitan observent le moindre mouvement de Gohan, le jeune Dieu sent que Killua contre-attaque dans une pièce à coter, il tourne la tête instinctivement dans la direction de son ami et Feitan se jette sur lui avec son sabre. Gohan arrête la lame à quelques centimètres de sa gorge avec seulement un doigt et plonge son regard turquoise dans celui de Feitan qui est plutôt surpris que son coup de sabre sous aussi facilement arrêter.

Sharnalk s'apprête aussi à intervenir quand Gohan dit calmement et sérieusement " Je ne compte pas attaquer ni bouger alors pouvez-vous ranger votre sabre ? "

Feitan fronce son nez et range son sabre lentement tout en scrutant Gohan pour une éventuelle attaque. " Tu es plutôt calme pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire piéger. "

À cette remarque, Gohan sourit en croisant ses bras sur son torse et répond doucement " Je sais que si je vous attaque, vous risquerez de prévenir vos collègues et ils tueront peut-être mes amis, je ne prendrais pas ce risque. "

Sharnalk s'approche en souriant et lui dit avec pointe d'amusement dans la voix " Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. " Gohan se gratte le nez en rigolant doucement, il a un physique plutôt imposant donc, beaucoup de personnes pensent qu'il ne cultive uniquement son physique mais Gohan est vraiment intelligent. " Puis-je te poser quelques questions ? " demande le blond. Le jeune Dieu hoche de la tête et attend calmement les questions. " Alors la première, pourquoi tu suivais Machi et Nobunaga ? "

Gohan met ses mains dans ses poches avant de répondre " La mafia a mis une prime sur vos têtes, nous avons trouvé des informations sur internet sur vos deux compagnons et les avons suivis pour espérer les capturer et avoir les primes. "

Feitan s'avance d'un pas et lui demande en grognant " Comment à tu fait pour arrêter mon sabre ? "

Gohan tend alors son index devant lui et explique sereinement " C'est simple, j'ai juste concentré mon énergie dans mon doigt pour arrêter le coup de sabre. Ma peau devient alors très solide, je peux arrêter n'importe quel coup de sabre, de balle ou attaque. "

Sharnalk lui demande " Tu es de type renforcement alors ? " Gohan hoche de la tête tout en pensant ' _Bon au moins comme ça, ils ne devineront pas que j'utilise une autre énergie que le Nen._ ' Le blond aux yeux verts saute sur place avec excitation et dit au petit brun " C'est comme Uvo ! " Feitan regarde son ami avec exaspération, il reporte son attention vers Gohan pour lu demander autre chose quand le téléphone de Sharnalk sonne. Le blond répond et se tourne lui aussi vers Gohan tout en lui disant. " Oh, tes amis se sont rendus. Vous allez devoir nous suivre. "

Gon et Killua montent dans une voiture accompagnés de Phinks, un grand blond habiller d'un survêtement vert, blanc et rouge. Pakunoda, une blonde habiller d'un tailleur rose et violet foncé et qui a la poitrine a moitie à l'air, ce qui fait rougir Gohan et rigoler Sharnalk qui est à côté de lui et pour finir, Nobunaga qui conduit la voiture.

Gohan lui, et en voiture avec Machi, Feitan et Sharnalk qui conduit, ils continuent de lui poser des questions, comme par exemple est-ce qu'il connaît l'utilisateur de chaine, Gohan fait de son mieux pour leur mentir et il semble y arriver.

Les voitures s'arrêtent devant plusieurs bâtiments abandonnés et Gon, Killua et Gohan se font accompagnés à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux. " Bienvenue dans notre base. " dit nonchalamment Pakunoda en les laissant entrer.

Il y a dans la salle un homme couvert de bandage et des gants de boxe aux mains, Franklin, une jeune femme à lunettes, un petit homme aux longs cheveux argents qui lui couvre tout le visage et... ' _Hisoka ?_ ' s'exclame Gohan dans sa tête, surpris de trouver le clown ici. ' _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?_ '. Hisoka les observent brièvement et détourne la tête, faisant semblant de ne pas les connaître. Killua et Gohan font de même car ils savent bien que le clown est surtout intéressé à Gohan et Gon. Le petit brun regarde les membres de la Brigade et ses yeux se posent sur le rouquin. " Ah ! " s'esclaffe Gon en observant Hisoka mais il referme vite sa bouche. ' _Mince._ ' pense Gon qui a maintenant une goutte qui lui glisse le long de la nuque.

Nobunaga s'avance vers lui et lui demande " Quoi ? Vous reconnaissez un visage ici ? "

Killua commence à se gratter la nuque nerveusement et il s'apprête à dénier mais il repère Shizuku, la femme a lunette et la pointe du doigt. " C'est la fille de cette fois-là ! "

" Quoi ? Tu les connais Shizuku ? " demande neutralement Phinks qui est debout à côté de Gon.

Shizuku lève son visage de son livre et observe Killua, Gon et Gohan avant de répondre " Non, pas du tout. "

Les membres de la Brigade Fantôme observent un peu plus attentivement leurs prisonniers et Feitan s'exclame calmement. " Ah, je me souviens... c'est le garçon du bras de fer. "

Franklin pointe Gon du doigt en se retournant vers Shizuku pour lui expliquer " Il y a deux jours, tu as perdu contre cet enfant au bras du fer. "

" Perdu ? Moi ? " demande la jeune femme, surpris de ce que Franklin et Feitan peuvent bien spéculer. " C'est un mensonge. Je ne perdrais jamais contre un enfant ! "

Franklin continue calmement d'expliquer la défaite de la jeune femme en levant son bras. " Eh bien, tu as utilisé ta main droite à ce moment-là... "

" Pourquoi ? Je suis gauchère ! "

" Ne t'embête pas. " conseil Feitan en fronçant les sourcils. " Une fois que Shizuku a oublié quelque chose, elle ne s'en souviendra jamais. "

Franklin soupire en baissant les épaules de défaite, il n'arrivera jamais à faire rappeler cet événement à la jeune femme. " Peu importe... Je me suis trompé. "

" Oooh... " souffle avec appréciation Nobunaga en se tournant vers Gon. " Vous avez battu Shizuku ? "

Gon hume d'agrément et Killua soupire de soulagement en répondant " Je n'aura jamais imaginé que c'était une membre de la Brigade. "

Nobunaga pose son sabre au sol et attache ses longs cheveux en une queue-de-cheval basse tout en disant avec confiance à Gon " Yosh, je vais te défier. "

Gon tourne son regard paniquer vers Gohan pour savoir quoi faire mais Gohan lève simplement les épaules pour lui expliquer de faire ce qu'il veut. Gon se met à genoux en face d'une grosse pierre, Nobunaga fait de même et les deux ce mette à faire quelques bras de fer que Nobunaga remporte à chaque fois et en redemande toujours plus.

Killua reste debout devant Franklin qui le surveille et Gohan s'assoit par terre pour méditer et se calmer, il ne veut pas s'énerver, il ne doit pas intervenir, il doit absolument se concentrer sur autre chose que son ami qui commence à saigner de la main à force de perdre.

Pakunoda en profite pour s'approcher de Gohan et de lui demander " Est-ce que tu connais l'homme aux chaînes ? " avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Gohan. Le jeune Dieu ressent alors que la jeune femme essaye de pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa tête, de sa mémoire. Il c'est entraîner pendant plusieurs mois avec les Namek, des personnes extrêmement puissantes mentalement. Il arrive donc à bloquer à la jeune femme, tous souvenir de l'autre nuit et du fait qu'il est un dieu. Pakunoda, ne trouvant rien, retire sa main de son épaule et se concentre sur le bras de fer.

" Le plus fort était cet homme appelé Uvogin. " commence à dire Nobunaga avec une petite pointe de tristesse dans la voix. " Mais apparemment, il a été tué par l'utilisateur de chaînes. "

Killua commence alors à beugler pour se défendre " Nous avons déjà dit que nous ne savons pas qui sait ! "

Nobunaga tourne alors son regard froid dans celui de Killua qui se fige de peur sur place. " La prochaine fois que tu parles de nouveau sans ma permission, je te tue. "

Killua s'approche alors instinctivement vers Gohan, il est terrifié de la sincérité des mots du sabreur. Il pose sa main sur l'une des larges épaules de Gohan et prend une grande respiration pour se calmer. Gohan sourit légèrement, content de pouvoir réussir à calmer et rassurer un de ses élèves juste grâce à sa présence.

" C'était un Renforceur " explique Nobunaga, toujours en train de jouer au bras de fer avec Gon qui lutte de toutes ses forces pour gagner. " Simple d'esprit et honnête, il aimait les bons gros combats mais il était pointilleux sur le temps. Il se battait dès que Franklin et moi étions en retard. Il m'a renvoyé la merde en moi dans un combat à mains nues..." Sa voix commence à se casser en repensant à tous ces souvenirs. " Je le connaissais avant que la Brigade ne soit fondée. Je le connais mieux que quiconque. " De tout le groupe, Uvogin était le meilleur ami de Nobunaga, cela l'attriste énormément que son ami soit mort sans pouvoir l'avoir aidé. " Il n'aurait jamais..." Des larmes commencées à se former dans les yeux de Nobunaga qi commencent à grogner de rage. " Uvo n'aurait jamais... Perdu dans un combat ! Il a dû être prit dans un piège grossier ! " Des larmes de frustrations, de tristesse et de colère coulent maintenant sur ses joues, tous les membres partages son avis et sa tristesse, Uvo était un personnage très singulier dans la troupe. " Je ne le pardonnerai jamais ! Peu importe le nombre de personnes que je dois tuer, je le trouverai ! L'utilisateur de chaînes porte une forte rancune contre nous. La famille Nostrad de la mafia la récemment engagé. "

Tout d'un coup, Killua devine qui est l'utilisateur de chaîne, Nobunaga commence à s'énerver et leur ordonne des informations sur l'utilisateur de chaîne. Gon lutte toujours contre Nobunaga et répond sombrement mais fermement. " Je ne sais rien et même si je savais quelque chose, je ne vous le dirais pas ! Je croyais que vous étiez un tas de monstres sans cœur..." Sans sens rendre compte, Gon commence à concentrer son Nen autour de lui et il plonge son regard déterminer dans le samurai en face de lui " mais vous pleurez la mort d'un des vôtres ? Alors pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas avoir...un petit peu, juste un peu de ce chagrin... pour les gens que vous avez tués ?! " finit par hurler de colère Gon en écrasent la main de Nobunaga sur la pierre.

Feitan arrive immédiatement derrière Gon et lui fait une clé de bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Killua commence à s'avancer vers son ami pour l'aider mais Hisoka est derrière lui et pointe une carte dans le cou de Killua. Franklin se tourne vers Gohan pour l'empêcher lui aussi d'intervenir mais pour sa plus grande surprise, le brun n'a pas bougé d'un cheveu, toujours en train de méditer malgré la cohue autour de lui. Cela l'irrite quand même, Gohan devrait normalement être terrifié par leur groupe, ce sont quand même la Brigade Fantôme. " Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas pour sauver ton ami ? " demande-t-il en essayant d'être calme. Gohan murmure quelque chose que le géant ne comprend pas. " Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu. "

Gohan lévite alors au niveau du visage de Franklin pour ce faire entendre sous les regards surpris de la Brigade. " J'ai dit que si j'avais bougé pour le sauver, il y aurait eu un risque que l'un d'eux soit blessé ou mort. " Gohan est en position du lotus et lévite tranquillement, son regard plongé dans celui de Franklin qui en a la mâchoire qui se décroche. Sa queue de Saiyan qui bouge calmement de droite à gauche dans son dos, prouvant qu'il est très serein et qu'il ne craint absolument pas la situation dans lequel il est.

Pendant que Shizuku a des cœurs dans les yeux en voyant la queue du jeune Dieu, Phinks s'approche d'eux et lui demande " Si tu sais voler, pourquoi tu ne tant est pas servi pour t'enfuir d'ici ? "

" Pour les mêmes raisons que j'ai dites avant. " réponds calmement Gohan en ce reposant au sol. Les membres de la Brigade se regardent tous un à un avant d'enchainer Gohan au sol pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe sous le regard amusé de Hisoka qui sait très bien que les chaînes n'arrêteront pas son cher Boya.

Feitan lâche sous le choc son emprise sur Gon qui en profite pour s'échapper et de sauter aux côtés de Killua et Gohan qui est maintenant ligoter au sol. Pakunoda leur confirme qu'ils ne connaissent pas qui est l'utilisateur de chaînes et les membres veulent les relâches car ils sont inutiles. Sauf que Feitan et Nobunaga ne veulent pas.

Le jeune tortionnaire s'approche de Gohan en lui disant nonchalamment " J'ai envie de te combattre. "

Gohan lui sourit avant de gigoter sur le sol et lui répondre en rigolant " Désolé mais comme tu le vois, je ne peux absolument pas bouger. "

Nobunaga lui, veut absolument que Gon rejoigne leur troupe, le petit brun lui rappelle Uvo et il veut le présenter à son chef pour qu'il les rejoigne. Gon refuse catégoriquement. Machi accepte sous la conséquence que ce soit lui qui les surveille jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent car ils ont d'autres choses à faire. Nobunaga agrippe les épaules de Killua et Gon pour les emmener, Phinks s'approche de Gohan pour le détacher du sol et l'emmener lui aussi.

" Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de m'aider. " dit calmement Gohan qui bande des muscles, les chaînes éclatées sous sa force. Les membres de l'araignée esclaffent de stupeur devant Gohan qui se lève en arrachant les chaînes planter dans le sol. Il attrape le métal autour de ses poignets et chevilles et les arraches comme si c'était du vulgaire papier. Le jeune Dieu pose ses mains derrière la nuque et rejoint Gon, Killua et Nobunaga qui se sont arrêtés pour l'attendre et le regarder faire.

" Un monstre... c'est un putain de monstre ! Malgré qu'on lui ait mis des chaines plus solides car il est du renforcement, il s'en est débarrassé comme si de rien n'était. " souffle Franklin en fixant avec horreur Gohan qui suit docilement le samurai. " Il n'y avait qu'Uvo qui pouvait s'échapper de ces chaînes là et encore, il avait du mal... "

Les autres membres hochent de la tête sans rien dire, Hisoka lui, essaye de ne pas trembler de désir et d'excitation en matant les fesses de Gohan qui s'éloigne de ses yeux affamés. Il doit absolument s'expliquer avec le brun, il est toujours curieux de savoir qui était l'homme bleu avec Gohan la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Il ne veut absolument pas ce dire que cet homme est l'amant du brun.

Gon, Killua et Gohan sont maintenant enfermés dans une salle avec Nobunaga qui est assit devant la porte pour sortir, il n'y a pas une seule fenêtre pour s'échapper, Gohan s'assoit sur le sol et médite pendant que Gon et Killua commence à s'engueulés ensemble sous les rires appréciateurs du sabreur. Il les aime vraiment beaucoup ses enfants.

Soudain, Gon a une idée pour s'échapper et l'explique en faisant un code entre eux. Killua saute de joie et les deux font apparaitre leurs auras autour d'eux. " Gohan ! On se retrouve dehors . " dit Killua sans détourner son regard de Nobunaga. Gohan glousse en ce levant tranquillement et observe Gon et Killua qui ce jette devant Nobunaga et ce séparé dans des directions opposées en éclatant les murs en face d'eux.

Nobunaga reste stupéfait et se remet en garde en se rendant compte que le grand brun est toujours présent. " Bon et bien... salut. " dit avec amusement Gohan en plaçant deux doigts sur son front et se téléporter en dehors de la zone abandonnée.

Une fois ses amis qui l'on rejoint, ils décident de prendre le métro pour parler à Kurapika pour qu'il puisse en apprendre plus dur le Nen à Gon et Killua.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Pendant ce temps, le chef de la Brigade Fantôme, Kuroro Lucifer, réussit à s'approcher de la fille du chef Nostrad, elle a un incroyable don de voyance et ses prédictions sont toujours justes. Il apprend alors que Uvogin est belle et bien mort, il en pleure de tristesse devant la jeune fille et un peu plus tard, lui vole son pouvoir. Le chef appelle ensuite les membres de la Brigade, mis a par Nobunaga qui est occupé avec Gon, Killua et Gohan, pour faire une énorme tuerie dans les rues, en la mémoire de leur ami disparut.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Sous terre, le métro c'est arrêter suite à un certain événement, les trois amies sortes quand même du wagon et court pour sortir dehors. Une fois dehors, Gon appelle Kurapika qui cette fois-ci décroche. Les deux enfants l'informent qu'eux aussi en ont maintenant après les araignées et qu'ils veulent l'aider. Kurapika refuse, il ne veut pas que ses amis soient en danger, la Brigade Fantôme est extrêmement dangereuse mais il finit après avoir entendu le discours énervé de Killua et le calme Gon, d'y réfléchir.

Gon, Killua et Gohan rentrent dans une de leurs chambres d'hôtel et trouve Leorio et Zepairu complètement bourrés, le médecin insiste pour qu'ils viennent boires avec eux mais Gohan l'engueule car Gon et Killua n'ont que douze ans. Lui, il a déjà bu, un peu, ce que Whis, Beerus et Yuri pouvaient lui proposer.

Ils s'asseyent par terre en rond et Gohan explique tous les événements qui viennent de se passer. Ils réfléchissent alors à un plan pour demain jusqu'à ce que Gohan entende son téléphone sonner, il le sort et voit que c'est Kurapika qui l'appelle. " Allo ? Kurapika ? " décroche Gohan dans la panique, le reste du groupe reste silencieux, voulant savoir pourquoi leur ami blond qui ne veut absolument pas qu'ils s'impliquent dans son histoire, appel soudainement.

" Oui... " répond Kurapika d'une voix fatiguée. Gohan sent immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas." Gon et Killua ont dit qu'ils voulaient arrêter la Brigade, pas vrai ? Mais, ce ne sera plus nécessaire désormais. "

" Comment ça ? "

" L'araignée est morte. "

" LA BRIGADE EST MORTE ? " hurle de surprise Gohan, le reste du groupe en on la mâchoire qui se décroche sur le sol, qui aurait bien pu les tués ? Quelqu'un de surement puissant.

" Gohan... " souffle faiblement le blond. " Est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul pour le moment..."

Gohan se lève d'un bond et lui répond rapidement " Hn, bouge pas, j'arrive. " Il raccroche et se tourne vers ses amis et leur dit sérieusement. " Désolé, je dois m'absenter, Kurapika veut qui je vienne le voir. " Il pose deux doigts sur son front et se téléporte où se trouve son ami.

Kurapika se tiens là, les poings serrés, il regarde Gohan et détourne ses yeux pour fixer le sol, il se mord la lèvre inférieure et des larmes commencent à se former dans ses yeux. Gohan sent que son ami a besoin d'un câlin mais n'ose pas lui demander. Il lui sourit tendrement et ouvre ses bras, l'attendent.

Le Kuruta cour et se jette dans les bras fort de son ami et se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, le Dieu ressert ses bras autour de son ami et lui caresse le dos pour le réconforter tout en posant son menton sur le haut de la tête du blond.

" Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? " demande Kurapika toujours en larmes, ses bras autour de la taille de Gohan. " Mon but dans la vie était de tous les tués mais maintenant... "

Le brun caresse les doux cheveux du blond et lui dit doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. " C'est pourtant simple Kurapika. Tu vas devoir trouver un nouveau but, tu as passé des années à vouloir les éliminer. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur la recherche des yeux de ton clan, comme tu nous l'avais dit. "

Gohan essuie les larmes sur les joues du blond avec son pouce, Kurapka se met alors à sourire aussi et pose sa tête sur le torse de son ami et hoche de la tête. " Tu as raison... merci Gohan-kun. " Le brun le porte alors sous sa grande surprise en position princesse et l'emmène à l'intérieur du bâtiment. " Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " demande avec gêne et panique Kurapika en entourant le cou de Gohan avec ses bras.

" Ça a été une journée riche en émotion pour toi, il vaut mieux que tu ailles dormir maintenant. " Réponds Gohan en descendant les escaliers, Kurapika lui indique faiblement en ce frottant les yeux la direction de sa chambre. En chemin, ils croisent Senritsu et d'autres collègues à Kurapika qui sont plus ou moins surpris de le voir.

Ils entrent dans la chambre et Gohan pose Kurapika délicatement sur le lit. Le brun s'apprête à aller chercher quelque chose à boire quand le blond lui attrape le poignet et demande avec fatigue " Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit, s'il te plaît ? "

Le Dieu hoche de la tête et Kurapika lui fait une place dans le lit. ' _Il est hors de question que je laisse Kurapika seul dans un moment pareil !_ ' Il remonte la couverture sur eux. Le dernier des Kuruta vient alors poser sa tête sur l'une des épaules de Gohan et entour de l'un de ses bras, la taille du jeune Dieu. Le blond soupire de contentement et murmure faiblement " Merci Gohan-kun... "

Le demi-Saiyan place l'un de ses bras dans le dos de Kurapika et le rapproche plus de lui. " De rien, les amis sont fait pour ça. "

" Hey Gohan-kun, j'ai encore un secret que je ne vous ai pas dit... tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? "

Le brun lève un sourcil interrogateur au blond, c'est vrai que Kurapika est une personne très secrète et plutôt solitaire. Il se doute bien qu'il y a des choses que son ami ne lui a pas dites mais il ne veut pas le brusquer. " Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire si tu n'es pas prêt à me le dire. "

Kurapika secoue négativement de la tête, Gohan lui a dit son plus gros secret, il leur fait entièrement confiance et le leur a prouvé. Il est temps pour lui d'en faire de même et de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Il agrippe un peu plus fermement la taille du brun, prend une grande respiration et annonce d'une voix tremblante " En réalité... je suis une femme. "

Gohan s'assoit brusquement et dévisage son ami la bouche et les yeux grands ouvert " Heeein ? Sans déconner ? " Il s'approche un peu plus de son ami et le renifle, Kurapika rougit de gène et pousse le brun de lui.

" C'est gênant Gohan-kun, on ne renifle pas les autres comme ça ! " proteste la blonde.

Gohan rougit aussi et se gratte l'arrière de la tête en détournant son regard et en murmurent " Désoler...c'est juste que tu ressembles et te comporte comme un homme... Comment tu fais ? "

" J'ai un bandage pour ma poitrine et j'ai maintenant pris l'habitude de parler d'une voix grave. J'ai observé les hommes que je croisais et copier un peu de leur comportement. "

" Pourquoi tu te fais passer pour un homme ? "

Kurapika se met sur le dos et contemple le plafond. " C'est moins dangereux pour plusieurs situations d'être un homme et non une femme. Il y a aussi des métiers qui sont plus facilement accessibles aux hommes plutôt qu'aux femmes... enfin tu comprends ! "

Gohan hume d'agrément, c'est vrai que c'est plus prudent de se faire passer pour un homme quand on voyage seul, une femme va se faire plus agresser qu'un homme. Le métier de garde du corps est plus accessible aux hommes qu'aux femmes car elles sont considérés comme plus fragile... ce qui est totalement faux.

" Et toi, tu as encore un secret que tu n'aurais pas révélée ? " demande Kurapka en se mettant sur le ventre et en observant Gohan. ' _Un autre secret ? Comme quoi ?_ ' se demande le brun, il réfléchit mais rien ne lui vient en tête. Soudain, le visage de Hisoka lui vient et il rougit légèrement. Kurapika voit les rougeurs et sourit taquine. " Oh, tu en as un autre . C'est quoi ? Si tu veux bien me le révéler, je ne le dirais à personne ne t'inquiète pas. "

Gohan plaque ses mains sur son visage pour cacher sa gêne et répond " C'est gênant et plutôt personnel... " Il regarde Kurapika qui a l'air déçu de sa réponse mais ne lui demande pas de le dévoilé. Il soupir et finit par dévoiler " J'ai en quelque sorte... une relation avec Hisoka. "

Kurapika laisse échapper un petit hoqueté de stupeur, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre le roux et le brun, ami peut-être mais amant ? " Vous êtes en couple ? " demande-t-elle.

" Non... enfin je crois ? ... " s'interroge-t-il a haute voix. Il ébouriffe ses cheveux avec agacement et explique " Enfaite pendant l'examen de Hunter, sur l'île où l'on devait se chasser les uns les autres... Il y avait la lune... Et à chaque lune mon côté Saiyan ce réveil. Mes hormones augmentent drastiquement au fur et à mesure que la lune se remplit et le soir de la pleine lune... Hisoka est arrivé. On ces embrassés et on a failli... le faire. " Kurapika écoute avec attention ce que lui dit son ami en rougissent légèrement en essayant de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre eux. " Depuis chaque fois qu'on se croise, on s'embrasse où on fait... des... des préliminaires plutôt chauds." annonce Gohan en rougissant énormément et en se cachant le visage.

" Wow... je n'aurais jamais imaginée. " murmure la blonde. " On sait tous que Hisoka te porte une attention toute particulière mais pas comme ça..." Comment Gohan a bien pu tomber sous le charme de ce clown ? Serte, il est plutôt bel homme et est plutôt charismatique mais Hisoka à énormément de points négatifs comme par exemple son coter menteur, tueur etc.

" Ouais mais il y a plusieurs mois... Il m'a proposé un rendez-vous, ce que j'ai accepté. Il m'a invité dans sa loge avant un combat mais il est resté assit sur une chaise à rien faire, même pas me parler et ensuite... Machi, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses dans la Brigade est arrivé et il m'a ignoré, enfin juste avant que je parte il m'a demandé d'attendre dans ma chambre le soir car il voulait un autre rendez-vous " commence à expliquer Gohan en grognant. La blonde écoute calmement et essaye de comprendre le comportement du roux. " Après son combat j'étais partie le voir car il était plutôt gravement blessé et Machi était là. Elle la soigner et ce... ce clown... à oser l'inviter à diner alors qu'il avait déjà un rencart avec moi. Machi le lui a fait rappeler et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu ? " continue de grogner Gohan en ce tournant vers Kurapika. La jeune femme secoue négativement la tête et Gohan lui répond limite en criant d'outrage " Il a dit qu'il avait oublié... non mais quel crétin. J'ai été dormir dans la chambre de Gon du coup et le lendemain, Killua se pointe complètement horrifier car Hisoka était dans MON lit... tout nu ! "

Kurapika se met alors à pouffer de rire, elle imagine la scène, le clown endormir profondément dans un grand lit en attendent que Gohan ne vienne le rejoindre et le pauvre Killua qui le découvre...son visage devait être épique. " Sérieusement ? " demande Kurapika avec sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de ne rigoler trop fort.

" Ouais ! " proclame Gohan. " Non mais il a vraiment cru que après ce qu'il a dit, j'allais l'attendre sagement ? Baka ! "

" Et tu la revus après ça pour vous expliquer ? " demande la jeune blonde après avoir calmé son rire.

" Non... j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter après, même s'il a essayé de me revoir et que d'après Killua, il a tapé une crise de jalousie quand il m'a aperçu avec Yuri, mon gardien. "

" Je vois..." murmure la jeune femme. Le clown et le Dieu sont tout aussi stupides l'un l'autre question amour. Elle pousse un long soupir avant de se rallonger. " Tu penses pas que ça aurait été mieux si vous vous étiez expliqués ? De mon point de vue, Hisoka est extrêmement possessif envers toi, il a surement des sentiments pour toi mais il doit les confondre avec la luxure, l'envie de sexe. " Elle se tourne vers Gohan qui la regarde avec plein d'espoir, elle pose sa main sur sa joue pour le réconforter, sa se voit que Gohan a de forts sentiments envers le roux. " La prochaine fois que vous vous voyez, expliquez- vous et je suis sur que tout s'arrangera. "

Le jeune Dieu la prend dans ses bras, ce qui la surprend sur le coup. " Merci Kurapika. "

Les deux amis discutent encore un peu et finissent par s'endormir tranquillement.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, voila ENFIN un nouveau chapitre et je m'excuse platement pour ce retard.**

 **Je remercie beaucoup les personnes qui continue de suivre mon histoire et merci également pour vos commentaires qui m'ont remotiver.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Le lendemain, Kurapika et Gohan se font réveiller par Gon qui les appelle pour qu'ils se rejoignent dans un parc le midi pour un pique-nique. Les deux amis se lavent chacun leur tour et se préparent pour rejoindre les deux pré ados. Ils sortent de la chambre pour prévenir Neon, la fille du boss Nostrad, que Kurapika va sortir pour la journée.

La jeune héritière en apercevant Gohan, tombe littéralement sous son charme. Ses muscles, sa tenue égyptienne qui dévoile beaucoup mais pas assez de son corps, son visage enfantin mais masculin... Neon insiste pour que les deux amis reste, comme ça elle pourra essayer de faire tomber le brun ténébreux dans ses filets mais ils refusent et sortent rejoindre Gon et Killua dans le parc qui commencent déjà à manger sans eux.

Gohan croise ses mains derrière sa nuque et dit avec amusement en observant les visages maintenant sales de leurs deux amis " Regarde moi ça Kurapika, ils ont déjà commencé le festin sans nous... " La blonde se contente de glousser discrètement en voyant Gon recracher sa nourriture en plein dans la figure de Gon et de ce lever vers eux avec enthousiasme.

" C'est génial ! Les araignées sont mortes donc tu vas enfin pouvoir te concentrer sur ton objectif principal " dit Gon avec joie. La blonde se tourne vers Gohan qui lui lance un regard que veut dire ' _Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit._ '

" Oui, je lui ai dit la même chose hier, il va pouvoir se concentrer de trouver les yeux de ses semblables. " dit Gohan en s'asseyant sur le drap par terre pour pouvoir commencer à manger aussi, toute cette nourriture lui donne l'eau à la bouche, surtout qu'il n'a rien manger depuis hier.

" S'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour aider- " mais il se fait couper dans sa phrase par Killua qui c'est glisser discrètement derrière lui et l'entarter le visage. Gon attrape le plat à tarte et le lance sur Killua qui commence à esquiver en ricanant " ESPÈCE DE... "

" C'est toi qui l'as fait en premier ! Je ne fais que me venger ! " explique Killua en évitant les attaques de Gon.

" Mais moi je ne l'avais pas fait exprès ! Par contre toi tu l'as faits exprès ! "

Kurapika sourit à cette scène et observe ensuite Gohan qui engouffre toute la nourriture sous les regards médusés et horrifiés des gens qui les entours. La jeune femme retourne son regard sur le petit brun et l'argenté qui ré-entarte Gon. Elle rigole alors légèrement, contente d'être entourée de ses amis dans ce moment-là.

Les trois amis partent rejoindre Leorio dans une chambre d'hôtel et ils discutent ensemble. Killua et Gon veulent absolument savoir comment Kurapika a fait pour tuer un des membres de l'araignée alors qu'elle ne connaît le Nen que depuis pas longtemps. La blonde leur explique que c'est à cause d'un serment qu'elle a faite. Une lame de Nen est pointé vers son cœur et si elle utilise son pouvoir sûr d'autres personne a par les araignées, elle meurt. En contrepartie, elle a gagné une très grande puissance pour éliminer la Brigade. Elle les informe aussi qu'elle est en contact avec Hisoka.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Pendant ce temps, dans la base de la brigade, Kuroro décide de partir le soir même avec ses compagnons et les trésors mais Nobunaga refuse car il veut retrouver l'utilisateur de chaînes, il est totalement obsédé de venger la mort de son ami. Kuroro décide de lui faire une prédiction ainsi qu'à Shizuku grâce au pouvoir de Neon qui lui a volé. Les prédictions indiquent que Nobunaga, Shizuku, Sharnalk et Pakunoda vont mourir d'ici à la semaine prochaine. Hisoka envoie secrètement un SMS à la blonde et demande à Kuroro de faire des prédictions pour toute la Brigade et ainsi d'éviter la catastrophe qui risque d'arriver à leur groupe.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Killua propose son aide avec Gon pour l'aider à se débarrasser des membres restants de la brigade mais Kurapika refuse, elle veut maintenant uniquement ce concentré sur la recherche des yeux des membres de son clan. Gon et Gohan sont contents d'entendre cela, la jeune blonde va enfin pouvoir sortir de son cercle de vengeance mais soudain, Kurapika reçoit le message d'Hisoka qui va tout changer.

En lisant le SMS, le visage de Kurapika se crispe et ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand de choc, son visage s'assombrit et elle les informe d'une voix tremblante. " Les cadavres étaient des faux... Il est en effet vrai qu'avec un pouvoir de matérialisation, il soit possible d'accomplir ça. FAIT CHIER ! " crie de rage la jeune Kuruta.

Gon, Killua et Leorio proposent leurs aides à la jeune femme mais avant qu'elle ne leur réponde, elle reçoit un appelé de Senritsu qui l'informe que la prime sur les membres de la Brigade ont été enlever.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans le repaire, Hisoka prend en main sa prédiction et la lit, il y est écrit dedans :

 _Un client aux yeux rouges viendra te rendre visite  
moitié ange, moitié Dieu de la mort.  
Tu pourras lui vendre les secrets des lunes.  
Il se réjouira surtout d'apprendre ceux de novembre._

 _Par une chaude journée, par l'intermédiaire du client,  
tu arriveras à te retrouver seul avec l'homme à la croix renversée.  
Avril l'imposteur se détachera du journal,  
et le calendrier n'aura plus que six pages._

 _Ton cher Dieu que tu aimes tant,  
t'en veux pour l'avoir délaissé pour Mars ( c'est Machi vu que je ne sais pas qu'elle est son numéro dans la brigade...)  
Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter  
Car ton cher et tendre te pardonneras._

Pakunoda s'approche de lui et lui demande sa prédiction, Hisoka change discrètement le contenue de son papier avec son Nen et la tend à la jeune femme. Pakunoda le lit et est surprise de sa contenue. Nobunaga arrache des mains de la jeune femme la prédiction et la lit à haute voix.

 _Le client aux yeux rouges viendra te rendre visite  
cherchant à faire un marché.  
Le client utilisera l'épée de la loi sur vous,  
emportant les secrets des lunes avec lui._

 _Les 11 pattes de l'araignée seront prises par le mal du pays  
mais de nouveau cinq membres elle perdra.  
Il ne faudra pas partir de votre repaire  
parce que tu es toi aussi l'une de ces pattes._

Nobunaga veut maintenant se débarrasser de Hisoka pour traitrise mais Kuroro réussit à le calmer et relit la prédiction, il en conclut que le clown a été forcer de dévoiler les pouvoirs de plusieurs membres et qu'il ne peut absolument rien révéler de l'identité de celui qui lui a fait sous peine de mourir.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Du coté de Gohan, Gon les informes qu'il a trouvé un moyen de pouvoir jouer à Greed Island. Ils ont maintenant plus qu'à ce concentré sur la recherche de la Brigade. Kurapika accepte, Killua va devoir surveiller le repaire, Gon va devoir les divertir pour pouvoir enlever Pakunoda. Kurapika et Leorio vont devoir la capturer et Gohan surveille.

Le jeune Zoldyck sort dehors et arrive discrètement à l'endroit où se trouve le repaire mais pour sa plus grande surprise, il y a maintenant plusieurs bâtiments, il est impossible pour lui de savoir qu'elle est le bon. Senritsu le rejoint peu de temps après, grâce à sa très fine ouïe, elle arrive à les entendre sortir du repaire.

Gohan est en voiture avec Gon, Leorio et Kurapika qui c'est déguiser. Elle a de grosse lunette ronde teintée noire, une perruque de longs cheveux argents, d'une veste noire et d'un jean noir. Killua les appelle et les préviens qu'un groupe sorte et qu'il y a leur leader avec eux. Kurapika prend l'appel et demande l'endroit où ils se dirigent. Après quelques secondes, la jeune Kuruta indique la direction ou partir à Leorio.

Arriver devant la station de métro, la brigade sort et Kurapika se rend compte qu'ils se dirigent vers son hôtel, elle sort précipitamment de la voiture suivit de Gon. Gohan préfère rester dans la voiture, il n'a pas le droit d'intervenir après tout.

Kurapika et Gon poursuivent les araignées dans la ville, sous la pluie, quand le groupe de voleurs les remarque. Le petit brun et la blonde se cache tous les deux derrière une poubelle et dans une ruelle. Killua finit par arriver et lui et Gon sorte de leurs cachettes. Machi les informe qu'il n'y a plus de prime sur leurs têtes et les deux enfants font semblant d'être étonné. Kuroro ordonne de les attachés et que si l'un des deux essaye de s'enfuirent, ils seront tués.

Kurapika et Senritsu rejoignent Leorio et Gohan pour mettre au point un plan. Le Kuruta se déguisera en personnel de l'hôtel, Leorio se fera passer pour un client de l'hôtel et préviendra par message codé Gon et Killua de fermer les yeux à un certain moment. Senritsu et Gohan vont rester dans l'ombre pour observer et écoutés tout ce qui se passera.

Tout le monde se met en place et la Brigade entre enfin dans l'hole de l'hôtel avec Gon et Killua qui sont ligotés.

" Enfoiré ! " commence à gueuler Leorio au téléphone pour attirer toute l'attention sur lui. Gon et Killua sont heureux de voir Leorio, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont dû trouver un moyen de les sortir de cette situation. " Est-ce que tu réalises quelle heure il est ?! " Il jette violemment son journal sur la table en face de lui et dit en gueulant " Idiot ! C'est l'Hôtel Beach Takuru ! Combien de fois dois-je me répéter ? " Il se tait et commence à dévisager la Brigade en face de lui et leur dit venimeusement " Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, hein ? "

Gohan rigole discrètement en observant la scène ' _Il joue vraiment bien la comédie !_ ' Senritsu sourit avec amusement en écoutant ce qu'il se passe.

" Bon sang, mon avenir est dans le noir total. " ceci fait réagir Killua et Gon. " Écoutez ! Pour cette fois seulement, je vais fermer les yeux et faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Encore une erreur, et vous le sentirez passer ! Maintenant écoutez. A 7h00 pile, vous feriez mieux d'être à l'hôtel d'ici là ! " Leorio raccroche son téléphone et ce cache le visage en prenant le journal, c'était plutôt tendu pour lui.

Nobunaga commence à parler avec les enfants, il veut absolument les recruter mais Killua lui dit qu'il ne veut pas et qu'il ne veut même plus le regarder, il ferme les yeux, comme le lui a dit de faire Leorio. Gon fait de même et le samouraï explose de rire.

Kuroro demande à Pakunoda de vérifier une dernière fois leurs mémoires. " Ok, que voulez-vous savoir ? " demande-t-elle en regardant les enfants.

" Que cachent-ils ? " répond calmement Kuroro.

Pakunoda commence à approcher sa main vers Killua, le jeune argenté commence à stresser car il doit absolument gagner du temps, il ne reste plus qu'une minute avant que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir. " C'est inutile. " Ceci stop Pakunoda. " Votre pouvoir vous permet de faire ressortir des souvenirs de ceux que vous touchez, pas vrai . Nous ne cachons rien, et nous connaissons-"

Il se fait couper par Pakunoda qui lui agrippe fermement la mâchoire pour le faire taire. " Je connaîtrai la vérité bien assez tôt. Tais-toi. "

" Même si nous connaissons quelque chose, nous pourrions penser à quelque chose d'autres, et vous le cacher ! " dit Gon mais il se fait lui aussi agripper la mâchoire et elle les soulève en l'air.

" Vous semblez vous méprendre. Je ressors l'essence la plus pure de la mémoire humaine. Je ne parcours pas les images dans votre esprit. Ma question stimulera vos souvenirs, remuant la poussière collectée dans ses profondeurs comme jeter une pierre dans un étang. La saleté représente vos souvenirs purs et non modifiés et je les ramasse tout simplement. Il est impossible de me duper. " explique sereinement Pakunoda à Gon et Killua.

Gohan sourit à cette annonce, lui il a réussi à la duper. ' _Merci les Namek_ ! '

" Maintenant c'est l'heure de ma question. Que cachez-vous ? " Tous les souvenirs qui sont reliés à Kurapika font surfasse. L'examen de Hunter, la recherche de Killua et ces derniers jours. Ce qui la surprend aussi mais surtout, c'est le grand brun qui devient blond et qui semble être vraiment puissant. " Qui est véritablement Gohan ? " demande-t-elle rapidement.

Le jeune Dieu grince des dents a l'entente de la question, sa mission est plus que compromise. Pakunoda voit alors tous les souvenirs qu'ils ont eu avec Gohan, l'examen, la recherche de Killua, la Tour et York-Shin mais ce qui la surtout marquer sont les souvenirs de Killua dans l'espace. ' _Im... impossible_ ' pense t-elle et d'un coup, les lumières s'éteignent.

Killua en profite pour se défaire de ses liens et de briser le bras de Pakunoda qui le retenait et Gon lui donne un coup de pied dans le menton. Killua donne un coup dans les côtes de Machi mais celle-ci s'en remet très vite et retient son fil sur Gon et le rapproche d'elle. L'argenter lui donne un coup dans le ventre mais celle-ci retient maintenant sa main avec les muscles de son ventre et elle l'emprisonne avec ses bras. Gon saute pour sauver son ami mais il se fait attraper la cheville par Nobunaga.

Kurapika profite de l'obscurité pour capturer Kuroro avec sa chaîne et court en direction de la voiture où les attend déjà Gohan en blond avec ses yeux turquoise qui tient la portière de la voiture, Leorio qui conduit et Senritsu assit devant. La jeune femme fait entrer de force Kuroro et s'assoit entre lui et Gohan.

Leorio vérifie son rétroviseur de dehors pour voir s'ils sont suivi mais Kurapika l'interrompt calmement. " C'est bon. Plusieurs ennemis ont été blessés. Ils ne bougeront pas jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent. " Elle remarque alors le regard très insistant de Kuroro sur elle et se tourne vers lui en lui demandant en essayant de paraître la plus calme que possible. " Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? "

Kuroro a l'air d'être un homme plutôt jeune, bien loin de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, il se dégage de lui une aura très calme et sereine malgré la situation dans laquel il se trouve. Il a de grands yeux noir/gris qui la sonde aux plus profonds d'elle-même, un visage masculin et un corps plutôt bien battit. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver plutôt charmant ce qui l'énerve. Elle n'est pas censée trouver son pire ennemi beau.

" Rien. " réponds Kuroro en détournant son regard d'elle et de fixer le paysage dehors. " Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'utilisateur de chaînes soit une femme. "

" Ais-je dis que je l'étais ? " répond-elle en enlevant sa perruque et son maquillage. Le chef de la Brigade se tourne vers elle et en reste pétrifier sur place. Ce blond est de loin la plus magnifique personne qu'il est vu. " Tu ne devrais pas laisser les apparences te tromper. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. Vu que ça pourrait être la dernière chose qui sortira de ta bouche. " dit-elle avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Kuroro.

Les deux se fixent intensément pendant quelques secondes, complètement déconnecter de ce qui les entours. Gohan sent une odeur lui chatouiller le nez et tourne son regard choquer vers les deux à côté de lui avant de se mettre à rigoler, suivi de près par Senritsu.

Tout le monde se tourne vers eux curieusement soudainement de ce changement de comportement. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle Gohan ? " demande Leorio.

Le jeune Dieu place sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rigoler encore plus avant de dire entre deux rires en Senritsu se tourne vers lui et lui demande en souriant " Tu la entendu aussi Gohan-kun ? "

Le grand blond secoue la tête négativement avant de pointer son nez avec son index " Non, je l'ai sentis " Leorio hausser des épaules avant de ce concentré sur la route.

Gohan regarde une dernière fois Kuroro et Kurapika qui hausse un sourcil vers lui avant de regarder le paysage dehors. ' _Qui aurait pensé que ces deux-là tombe sous le charme l'un de l'autre ...leurs phéromones sont tellement forts que même Gon pourrait le sentir._ '

Kuroro fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et dit calmement " De toute manière, tu ne me tueras pas. Tu as tes précieux amis derrière. "

Kurapika se tourne vers lui et lui beugle dessus " Ne me provoque pas, pour le moment je ne suis pas en mesure de garder mon calme ! "

" Kurapika ! " hurle Leorio " Du calme. "

" La prédiction de la fille n'a rien mentionné à ce sujet. Ce qui signifie que cet événement n'était pas assez signifiant pour me mettre en garde. " dit Kuroro avec amusement.

" ENFOIRER ! " gueule Kurapika, prête à le frapper mais Leorio et Senritsu réussissent à la calmer.

" Tu veux que je répète ? " dit en souriant Kuroro en détaillant le visage en colère de la blonde en face de lui. Il la trouve très délectable avec ses sourcils froncés et ses dents blanches qui grince les unes aux autres de sa bouche rose et pulpeuse. " Je considère cette situation est la même qu'une pause-café. " Les yeux de Kurapika commencent à tourner rouge, ce qui rend Kuroro encore plus en joie, il veut absolument découvrir plus de facettes de la personne en face de lui. " Une paisible sortie. "

Kurapika n'en pouvant plus, lui donne un coup de poing sur la joue. Leorio se retourne pour essayer de calmer la dernière de Kuruta en lui disant " Calme toi, Kurapika ! Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité maintenant ! Rien n'a changé. "

" Vous vous méprenez complètement. " dit Kuroro sereinement, ce qui a le don d'énerver Kurapika. " Tout d'abord, vous avez fait la mauvaise supposition. Je n'ai aucune valeur en tant qu'otage. "

" Si tu insistes sur les bavardages inutiles... " grogne Kurapika.

" Il ne ment pas ! " annonce Senritsu en ce tournant vers eux. " Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai, n'est-ce pas Gohan-kun ? "

Le Dieu lui lance un regard désoler avant de l'informer. " Désolé mais je ne peux pas sentir si il ment ou non... "

" Son rythme cardiaque est normal. Il n'est pas du tout ébranlé. Il n'est pas inquiet ou effrayé par la mort. Je peux entendre qu'il a accepté la mort. Je peux entendre qu'il marche avec la mort chaque jour. " Les informes Senritsu qui commence à couvrir ses oreilles d'horreur et de frayeur. " Comment est-il capable de produire un tel son ? Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. "

" Senritsu..." souffle Kurapika en voyant son amie paniquée.

" Il croit vraiment qu'il n'a aucune valeur en tant qu'otage mais le fait qu'il est leur chef reste vrai... "

Kurapika se tourne vers Kuroro et lui demande dans un souffle " Qui êtes... Mais qui êtes-vous ? "

Le chef de la Brigade sourit légèrement avant de contempler le paysage dehors et de répondre calmement " L'araignée."

" Il y a cinq ans, étais-tu le chef de la Brigade qui a abattu les Kuruta aux yeux écarlates ? " demande-t-elle mais en voyant qu'il ne répond pas, elle brandit l'une de ses chaînes et lui ordonne de lui répondre.

Kuroro prend alors un malin plaisir à la provoquer, il la questionne sur Uvo, savoir qu'elle était ses derniers mots. Kurapika range alors sa chaîne et se blottit contre Gohan pour se calmer. Le Dieu passe son bras autour de ses épaules et lui caresse doucement les cheveux pendant que Kurapika essaye de retrouver une respiration normale.

Kuroro les regarde avec étonnement et fronce des sourcils en foudroyant Gohan du regard. Il n'apprécie pas du tout de voir qu'apparemment ce jeune blond soit déjà pris... malgré le fait qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement jamais l'avoir. " Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en couple... "

Kurapika grogne en rougissant et cache son visage plus profondément contre le torse de Gohan. Le demi-Saiyan rougit de gène pendant que Leorio éclate de rire avant de répondre " Ils ne sont pas en couple, Gohan a déjà une relation des plus tumultueuses avec un autre homme. "

" Leorio ! " beugle Gohan en rougissant encore plus sous le regard interrogateur et quelque peu soulagé de Kuroro par cette annonce. " Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ma vie amoureuse en face de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et puis on n'est même pas ensemble ! "

Senritsu glousse avant de se retourner vers lui et de lui dire " Mais tu l'aimes, je l'entends ! "

" Hein ? Je pensais juste qu'il y avait une sorte de tension sexuelle entre vous deux, rien de plus... " murmure Leorio, surpris.

Gohan passe une de ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de lui répondre " Il c'est passer beaucoup de choses quand vous êtes parties... "

Kurapika prend en pitié son ami et sort le téléphone de Kuroro et d'appeler l'un de ses compagnons au téléphone. Il ordonne à Pakunoda toute communication avec ses compagnons elle doit venir seule où Kurapika lui ordonnera d'aller. La Kuruta ordonne ensuite à Nobunaga que tout le groupe doit se réunir dans leur repaire d'ici 30 minutes et que personne ne doit la suivre sinon il tue Kuroro. Elle ordonne ensuite à Pakunoda d'aller à l'aéroport de Ringon, dernier délai 20h.

Gohan, Senritsu, Kurapika et Kuroro qui a maintenant des chaînes en plus pour l'empêcher de parler, monte dans un dirigeable et une fois que Pakunoda monte a bort, le dirigeable s'envole. La jeune femme entre dans la pièce où ils se trouvent, elle observe son chef pour repérer s'il est blessé, elle détaille Senritsu et ensuite Kurapika. Il est vraiment jeune et plutôt mignon, dommage qu'il soit leurs ennemis. Son regard se fige dans celui de Gohan.

En le regardant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se remémorer ce qu'elle a vu au travers des souvenirs de Killua, il est d'une puissance inimaginable. Elle a senti la terreur qu'avait le petit argenter envers son ami, elle ne peut s'empêcher de trembler elle aussi tout en ne lâchant pas du regard le Dieu en face d'elle.

Il y a une chose qu'elle ne comprend pas, elle a cherché dans sa mémoire et pourtant, elle n'a rien trouvé sur Kurapika. ' _Comment a-t-il fait pour me tromper ainsi ? C'est impossible de me duper !_ '

" Juste pour être certain... Es-tu Pakunoda de la Brigade ? " demande Kurapika pour la couper dans ses pensées avoir son attention. Elle a bien senti que Gohan était plutôt anxieux de revoir cette femme. Elle sait qu'il est un Dieu et Gohan veut à tout prix cacher ça. Si la Brigade le savait, qui sait ce qu'ils pourrait faire.

Pakunoda détourne son regard de Gohan pour ce concentré sur la Kuruta en face d'elle. " Bien sûr. "

Kurapika se tourne vers Senritsu pour savoir si ce qu'elle dit est bien la vérité. Après confirmation, elle lui explique alors " Je vais dès à présent soumettre à chacun de vous, deux conditions. Si vous vous y conformez, je libérerai votre boss. " Kurapika tend alors sa main et fait apparaître sa Judgment Chaîne. " Je vais commencer par imposer mes conditions sur votre boss. Premièrement, dorénavant je t'interdis toute utilisation de Nen. Deuxièmement... " et d'un coup, Kurapika s'arrête de parler.

Gohan lui lance un regard inquiet, son ami avait il y a de cela quelques minutes, si sûr d'elle-même. Il l'observe en train de grincer des dents, de trembler de rage et d'inquiétude. Elle a l'air si forte mais pourtant si faible en ce moment. Kurapika se tourne vers lui, son regard rouge et des gouttes de sueur coulant le long de son visage, Gohan lui fait un tendre sourire pour la rassurer. Elle prend une grande inspiration et dit fermement à Pakunoda " Deuxièmement, tu devras couper tout contact avec les autres membres de la Brigade. Ce sont les deux conditions à respecter et pour être sûr que vous les respecterez, je vais imposer ma Judgment Chaîne sur votre boss. C'est toi qui décides si c'est Ok, Pakunoda. "

La membre de la Brigade reste silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre qu'elle est d'accord. Kurapika lance alors sa chaîne qui vient se planter dans le torse de Kuroro et s'entourer autour de son cœur, la lame prête à transpercer son cœur s'il ne suit pas les conditions.

" Tu es la prochaine. Premièrement, ce soir avant minuit, je veux que Gon et Killua soient relâchés ! Deuxièmement, je t'interdis de divulguer la moindre information à mon sujet ou celui de Gohan-kun. Si tu n'as pas d'objections, je vais également t'apposer une chaîne. " Après que Pakunoda est donné son accord, Kurapika lui impose sa chaîne à elle aussi.

Pendant que Kurapika lui donne plusieurs autres instructions à suivre pour l'échange, Gohan regarde tristement son ami. Kurapika a du bien se rendre compte qu'elle et Pakunoda ne sont pas si différentes l'une de l'autre. Les deux veulent sauver leurs amis, ce qui trouble beaucoup Kurapika, elle s'était faite une image du groupe depuis toutes ces années. Elle les pensait froids, qu'ils se moqueraient des autres membres mais non. Nobunaga a pleuré pour la mort d'Uvo et Pakunoda est venu pour sauver son chef.

" Commence par retourner auprès de tes compagnons. Informe-les de l'échange des otages. Ensuite, je veux que tu amènes les otages à l'Aéroport de Ringon avant minuit. N'amène aucun de tes compagnons. Ne dis à personne où tu vas. " explique froidement Kurapika. " Et pour en être sûr, Gohan-kun va t'accompagner. "

" Compris. Nous en avons fini avec les négociations. " Elle se tourne vers la porte derrière elle et demande au pilote de les ramener au sol. Gohan s'avance les mains dans les poches et se place à côté de Pakunoda qui ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir.

Une fois à terre, Gohan et Pakunoda sortent en silence et marche tranquillement vers le repaire. Le demi-Saiyan sent que la jeune femme lui lance plusieurs regards mais il ne dit rien. Il préfère attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Il en profite pour humer les odeurs autour de lui qui sont plus fortes grâce à la pluie qui tombe avec déluge sur eux.

" Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Gohan-sama ? " demande presque en murmurant Pakunoda. Gohan est plutôt surpris de la politesse de la jeune femme mais il hoche de la tête pour qu'elle continue. " Comment avez-vous fait pour cacher le fait que vous saviez qui est la personne aux chaînes ? "

" Aaah~ " soupire Gohan en levant son visage vers le ciel, il aurait du bien se douter que Pakunoda soit curieuse à ce sujet, elle a bien dit que personne n'avait réussi à la tromper. " Quand j'étais enfant, je me suis entraîné sur une planète où les habitant ont une force mentale très forte. Ils m'ont beaucoup appris. " explique le demi-humain en souriant doucement, il en garde de très bon souvenir, surtout du petit Dende avec qui il jouait beaucoup mais malheureusement, il est partie sur une autre planète quelques années plus tard.

Pakunoda le regarde et s'arrête de marcher, Gohan s'arrête lui aussi et lui lance un regard curieux. La jeune femme le regarde et baisse les yeux, plusieurs fois en ce mordant la lèvre. Elle a quelque chose à lui dire et est apparemment nerveuse. " Gohan-sama, je compte dire ce que je sais à propos de Kurapika aux restes des membres... Aller-vous m'en empêcher ? "

Le grand blond commence à paniquer légèrement et lui dit " Mais si tu fais ça, tu vas mourir... "

" Je sais bien mais je ne veux plus que l'un de mes camarades meurt où disparaisse comme le Boss... Alors...m'en empècherier-vous ? " demande sérieusement la jeune femme.

Gohan l'observe tristement, il voit bien qu'elle est résolue à mourir pour ses camarades. " Non... comme tu as pu le voir dans les souvenirs de Gon et Killua, je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir sur cet événement. "

Pakunoda soupire de soulagement en hochant de la tête, contente que le Dieu en face d'elle ne s'en prendra pas à ses amis. " Puis-je vous demander une dernière chose vu que je vais mourir ? " Gohan hoche à son tour de la tête. " Est-ce que vous pourriez me lasser regarder vos souvenirs ? Je voudrais voir qu'elle était votre vie... les autres planètes et leurs habitants... l'univers entier... Je vous en supplie ! " dit Pakunoda avant de s'agenouiller par terre sur la terre mouiller pour le supplier en fermant les yeux. Elle a toujours voulu voir comment était l'univers et c'est sa dernière chance de pouvoir le contempler.

Gohan en a le souffle couper, un des fiers membres de la brigade s'abaisse à s'agenouiller devant l'ami de leurs ennemies... Il s'agenouille lui aussi et pose sa main sur son épaule et de les téléporter sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sur la planète où il habite. " Hai... je vais te laisser regarder mes souvenirs sauf ce qui concerne Kurapika... Je veux que tu saches que je t'interdis de dévoiler tout ce que je vais te montrer, si tu le fais... je vais être obligé de prendre des mesures draconiennes comme par exemple, téléporté chaque membres de la Brigade sur des planètes différentes, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? " Pakonuda hoche en tremblant de la tête, effrayée a l'idée que ses camarades soient séparés à cause d'elle. " Maintenant lèves-toi et ouvres les yeux. "

Pakunoda se lève lentement et ouvre les yeux, elle s'étrangle à moitié en voyant... la beauté des lieux. C'est une espèce d'ile dans l'espace. Il y a une grande cascade derrière avec des petites montagnes, l'eau qui coule se déverse dans un immense lac où est installée au milieu, un immense château clair. Il y a autour du lac une grande végétation, des arbres, des fleurs et des animaux qui se baladent seules ou en groupe qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

" Wow... " souffle Pakunoda en regardant autour d'elle. " C... c'est magnifique... vous habiter ici ? " demande-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Gohan rigole légèrement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avant de lui répondre " Hai, je vis ici avec mon Gardien Yuri qui n'est pas là pour le moment. "

Les deux s'installent sur un banc en bois. " Puis-je ? " demande Pakunoda en levant une de ses mains vers Gohan. Le jeune Dieu hoche de la tête et ferme les yeux. " Montrez-moi votre vie, Gohan-sama. " et elle pose sa main sur son épaule.

Elle revit en quelques secondes tout ce qu'a bien pu vivre Gohan. Une image flouter d'un homme en orange, la rencontre avec Beerus, Whis et les Kai. Son entrainement pour devenir le futur Dieu de la destruction. Les nombreuses planètes et personnes qu'il a rencontrées, comme par exemple Freezer. Son tournoi pour devenir Dieu. Sa rencontre avec Yuri. Leurs aventures sur les planètes de cet univers. Son arrivée ici et tous ce qu'il a bien pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'arrive pas à voir ce qui a bien pu se passer avec Kurapika, Gohan lui cache beaucoup de choses mais elle ne lui en veut pas, il veut lui aussi après tout protéger son ami. Elle est plutôt étonnée quand elle voit que Gohan a déjà rencontré Hisoka avant et elle rougit énormément quand elle voit les souvenirs intimes qu'ils ont eus ensemble.

Elle retire sa main et se masse les tempes, c'est beaucoup trop d'informations en si peu de temps. Gohan pose une main amicale sur son épaule et lui demande si elle va bien. Elle lui assure que oui. Après avoir contemplé une dernière fois l'endroit, Gohan les téléporte devant le repaire des araignées mais avant qu'ils entrent, Pakunoda le retiens et lui dit que Hisoka est un idiot et ils entrent.

" Ah, te voilà enfin Pakunoda... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui ? " demande Phinks en dévisageant Gohan qui est à côté de la jeune femme. Pendant que Pakunoda explique la situation, Gohan détails les membres du groupe et son regard tombe sur Hisoka mais...quelque chose ne va pas... Ce n'est pas son énergie, donc... ce n'est pas lui. Le faux Hisoka sans le regard lourd de Gohan et place discrètement son index contre ses lèvres, lui indiquant de garder le secret. Le Dieu hoche de la tête, comprenant que les autres membres ne sont, apparemment, pas au courant.

Phinks croise les bras sur son torse et dit d'une voix venimeuse " S'attend-il vraiment à ce que nous acceptions un tel échange ? Dis-nous où il est, Pakunoda. Nous tuerons les enfants et ce blond et nous nous occuperons ensuite de l'utilisateur de chaînes. "

" Le blond est pour moi Phinks. " intervient Feitan en s'approchant de Gohan qui ne bronche pas d'un cil quand le jeune tortionnaire sort son sabre et le pointe sous sa gorge " J'ai une revanche à prendre sur lui. "

" Si tu ne nous le dis pas, je ne te laisserai pas partir. " commence à grogner Phinks, clairement mécontent de la situation dans laquelle ils sont.

Pakunoda reste très calme et lui répond nonchalamment " Je refuse de te dire où il est et j'amène les deux enfants avec Gohan-san. N'interfère pas. "

Plusieurs membres de la Brigade sont plutôt surpris de la politesse de leur coéquipière envers le blond à ses côtés mais ils ne disent rien, Pakunoda est une femme très polie. " Interférer . Qui est celle qui interfère avec nos plans ?! " commence à crier Phinks en s'énervant, il est hors de question de laisser l'enfoiré aux chaînes s'échapper.

Machi fronce des sourcils et avance d'un pas avec Koltopi en disant " Vas-y, Pakunoda. Nous les retiendrons ici. "

" Nous retenir ? " dit calmement Feitan, son regard toujours planter dans celui de Gohan et son sabre près de son cou. Il commence à faire apparaître une aura de Nen autour de lui. Gohan l'étudie un peu plus, il est puissant, il a une très forte aura, dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se battre contre lui. " Tu nous sous-estimes . Et j'ai une revanche à prendre. "

Phinks, Machi, Koltopi et Pakunoda activent eux aussi leurs Nen, prêt a défendre leur point de vue. " Tu es sérieuse ? Je ne comprend pas. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? " grogne Phinks.

" Je parie qu'ils ont été vaincus par l'utilisateur de chaînes avant que l'on arrive. Ils sont probablement sous son contrôle. C'est une perte de temps. Je vais les faire parler, en commençant par toi. " dit calmement Feitan envers Gohan, il lève son sabre et commence à l'abaisser rapidement vers Gohan qui ne bouge toujours pas. Il sera l'éviter au dernier moment.

" Est-ce vraiment si dur de comprendre ? " demande Gon, enchainer par terre, Feitan arrête son sabre à quelque millimètre de la tête de Gohan. " Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi Pakunoda veut partir sans rien dire ? Vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi Machi vous arrête ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils sont contrôlés . Ils veulent sauver votre Boss ! Est-ce si dur de comprendre le désir de vouloir sauver un ami ? "

" Ferme-la gamin ! Tu veux tellement être épargné ? " dit Phinks avec hargne.

Gon éclate alors ses chaînes qui le retenait prisonnier et se lève avant de dire fermement " Je ne fais pas ça pour mon bien. Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! " Son regard brille d'une ténacité incroyable.

" Allons, allons. " souffle Killua avant de briser ses chaînes lui aussi.

" Je refuse ! Si tu as un problème, approche. " proclame Phinks en mettant ses deux mains devant lui et fait signe à Gon d'avancer pour se battre. " À la seconde où tu bougeras, je te coupe la tête. "

Gon fronce les sourcils et lui répond en lui tirant la langue " Dans ce cas, je refuse aussi, si tu crois que je vais bouger ! "

Gohan ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant le comportement de son ami, il est tellement mignon et innocent. Feitan dévisage Gohan, comment cet homme fait pour être si décontracter dans une situation pareille ? Ils risquent de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances mais ce grand dader n'en a que faire. " Intéressant... " murmure t-il en souriant discrètement. C'est bien la première fois qu'il a à faire à un adversaire comme ça et il aime ça.

" Laisse Pakunoda partir. " intervient Franklin, assit sur un rochet plus loin. " Shal, en cet instant, quel serait notre pire scénario ? " demande-t-il au jeune blond habiller d'un survêtement de combat.

Shalnark réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre " Le Boss est déjà mort, Pakunoda et les autres sont contrôlés, nous ne pouvons en fin de compte pas trouver l'utilisateur de chaînes, et les deux gamins et le blond s'échappent... "

" Mauvaise réponse, qui d'autre a une idée ? " demande Franklin en regardant ses compagnons qui réfléchissent à sa question. Il se tourne vers Gohan et lui demande " Et toi ? Tu as une idée de la réponse ? "

" Hai. " réponds calmement Gohan. " Le pire scénario serait que vous mourriez tous et que l'araignée meurt. "

" Bonne réponse. " Tout le groupe détails Gohan qui commence à être gêné d'être au centre de l'attention de tout le monde et rougie légèrement avant de se gratter la joue. " En comparaison, ton scénario serait assez agréable, Shal. "

" Effectivement... "

" Je ne me soucie pas de vos raisons. Vous êtes trop dépendants du boss. Si la brigade tombe en morceaux par la suite, c'est la plus grande trahison que vous puissiez faire envers le boss. Si nous nous disputons, ça pourrait bien se produire. Calmons-nous. Laissons les faire...Pakunoda peut prendre les enfants. Si le boss ne revient pas, nous tuerons les membres contrôlés et commencerons à reconstituer l'araignée. C'est simple. "

" Ça me va, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour vous satisfaire. Mais je ne suis pas contrôlée et ce ne sera pas facile de me tuer. " dit avec calme Machi.

Phinks grince des dents et le téléphone de Sharnalk qui est dans sa poche sonne. Il répond et Kurapika à l'autre bout, lui ordonne de lui passer Gohan. Il jette le téléphone sous les cris de protestation de Sharnalk à Gohan. Kurapika lui demande si tous les membres sont bien présents, Gohan lui répond qui oui, ne disant rien bien sur le faux Hisoka. Il redonne ensuite gentiment le téléphone à Phinks sous le regard rassuré de Sharnlak et le grand blond parle avec Kurapika.

À la fin de la conversation, Phinks les informent qu'ils peuvent partir. Gon et Killua marchent rapidement vers Gohan et lui attrapes les poignets et commence a le tiré pour sortir rapidement d'ici mais Feitan agrippe l'épaule du Dieu en disant en grognant de mécontentement " Je n'est toujours pas eut mon combat. "

" Oh désolé ! " répond Gohan en ce grattant l'arrière de la tête. " Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, désoler " dit-il en se courbant respectueusement sous les regards choqués de la Brigade. Aucuns ennemis ne leur avait montrés de respect jusqu'à maintenant.

" Donne moi ton téléphone. " demande Feitan à Gohan. Le Dieu lève un sourcil mais lui tend son téléphone, Feitan le trifouille pendant quelques secondes et le redonne à Gohan. Il agrippe l'épaule du blond en face de lui pour le faire descendre à son niveau et lui murmure " Mon numéro, si tu as un moment de libre pour qu'on se batte, appelle-moi. "

Gohan hoche de la tête et part rejoindre Gon et Killua. " Tu attires vraiment les psychopathes Gohan. " dit Killua en marchant tranquillement.

" Oh, ça veut dire qu'on en est nous aussi ? " demande Gon en posant son index sur son menton.

Gohan rigole légèrement et Pakunoda ne peut empêcher un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres de la naïveté du petit brun. Le petit groupe sort du repaire pour aller rejoindre Kurapika.

Arriver à l'aéroport, Kurapika les appelle et leurs instruits de montée à l'intérieur mais le groupe s'arrête car quelqu'un vient dans leur direction. Gohan reconnaît l'énergie et fait un pas en arrière. " Yo..." dit Hisoka au téléphone avec Kurapika.

" Pourquoi es-tu venu ? " demande avec énervement Pakunoda.

" Ne t'en fais pas... J'ai laissé un mannequin derrière. " explique le clown en ignorant la question de Pakunoda. Il s'arrête devant eux et dit en posant sa main sur sa hanche " Permets moi de monter dans le dirigeable avec eux. Si tu refuses, je tuerai Gon, Killua et Gohan-kun. " Il écoute d'une oreille distraite les insultes que lui lance Kurapika en pensant ' _Je plaisante. Ce serait d'un tel gâchis et je suis persuadé que je n'arriverais pas à tuer Boya._ '. Il lance un regard vers Gohan qui détourne le regard. " Ma cible est le boss. Une fois relâché, je quitterai le dirigeable. Je veux le combattre, c'est tout ce que je veux. "

Après avoir eu l'accord de Kurapika, le petit groupe monte dans le dirigeable et s'installe dans la pièce où ils feront leur petit voyage. Gon et Killua s'assoient par terre contre une porte, Pakunoda reste debout, Gohan s'assoit sur une caisse et Hisoka vient le rejoindre en se collant à lui. " Hey Boya, ça faisait longtemps. " dit mielleusement Hisoka à Gohan qui s'écarte de lui.

" H... Hai Hisoka. " marmonne le jeune Dieu.

" Hmmm, j'ai comme l'impression que tu m'évites... Pourquoi ? " demande le clown en posant une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Gohan pour le tourner vers lui.

Le grand blond se rend compte que les trois autres présents écoutes leurs conversations avec intérêt, de toute manière, ils n'ont rien à faire. Il attrape le poignet du roux et se lève pour parler seul à seul. Il est grand temps qu'ils éclaircissent les choses entre eux.

Une fois isolé, Gohan lâche son poignet et se tourne vers lui, ce mordant la lèvre en cherchant les mots pour pouvoir lui parer. Hisoka regarde avidement ses lèvres mais se retient de se jeter sur lui. Le Dieu prend une grande inspiration avant de lui dire sérieusement " Après ton combat avec Kastro, j'étais venu pour te voir et je t'ai entendu proposer un diner avec Machi alors qui tu avais déjà rendez-vous avec moi après... et... quand elle te la fait rappeler... tu as dit que tu avais oublié. "

Hisoka observe le plus jeûne devant lui, sa queue de singe bouge avec anxiété dans son dos, ses sourcils sont froncés mais il peut voir dans ses yeux une pointe de colère mais surtout de la tristesse. ' _Oh, alors tu étais jaloux Boya..._ ' Il ricane légèrement, Gohan écarquille des yeux, Hisoka serait -il en train de se moquer de lui ? Il se prépare à partir quand le clown entoure ses bras autour de lui et murmure en frottant sa joue contre la tête de Gohan " Kawaii... j'aime beaucoup ton côté possessif Gohan-kun. "

Le grand blond rougit et se défait de l'emprise du roux sur lui, Hisoka glousse avant de lui dire " Ne t'inquiète pas, je disais ça pour plaisanter. Je suis un grand charmeur mais... " Il s'avance rapidement vers Gohan et colle son torse contre le sien et lui susurre a l'oreille " Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresses dans ce domaine... " Le demi-Saiyan rougie encore plus, sachant exactement de quel sujet il peut bien parler. " D'ailleurs... " Hisoka se décolle de lui et croise les bras en faisant la moue. " Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi, c'était qui la personne bleue avec toi ? Et moi comparé à toi... je n'habite pas avec. "

Gohan se frotte l'arrière de la tête avant de lui répondre "C'est mon assistant, il s'occupe de la maison et m'aide dans mon travail. " Devant la mine de Hisoka qui n'a pas l'air de le croire, il attrape sa main et la colle contre son torse. Hisoka sens les battement de cœur rapide de Gohan sous la paume de sa main et en est plutôt surpris. " Tu sens ça ? Il n'y a que toi qui me rends dans cet état..." Il s'avance vers le clown et le colle contre la paroi du mur derrière, il avance son visage de l'oreille du clown et lui murmure d'une voix grave " Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à faire battre mon cœur aussi rapidement... Yuri est juste un ami, rien de plus. "

Hisoka ne peut s'empêcher de rougir devant le visage sérieux du blond et de son regard si intense... C'est comme si Gohan lui faisait une déclaration d'amour... et personne ne lui en avait fait avant. On s'intéresse à lui juste pour ses compétences en combat ou a son physique... On ne la jamais regarder avec autant d'affection, de désir et... d'amour. " Alors... pardonner ? " demande Gohan en se rapprochant de lui.

" Définitivement. " souffle Hisoka avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Gohan grogne de contentement avant d'entourer la taille du clown et de l'approcher de lui. Il lèche les lèvres du roux pour avoir accès à l'intérieur de sa si douce bouche. Hisoka l'ouvre et gémit de soulagement avant de passer ses bras derrière la nuque de Gohan et d'agripper fermement ses cheveux.

L'air ce faisant manquant, Gohan rompt le baiser et colle son front contre celui du roux en gloussant légèrement, content que leur petite querelle soit terminée " On devrait rejoindre les autres, le dirigeable va surement plus tarder à attérire. " Il se décolle du roux qui ronchonne de la source de chaleur qui vient de partir avant de prendre la main de Gohan et d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble et de l'emmener vers les autres.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, Gon, Killua et Pakunoda les détails. Il ne loupe pas le grand sourie de satisfaction sur les lèvres du clown et des légères rougeurs de Gohan. " Oh, je vois que vous tous est rentré dans l'ordre. " ricane Killua en regardant Gohan qui s'assoit sur la caisse ou il était assit avant et de Hisoka qui se colle à lui en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque, limite en ronronnant.

" Hai, comme tu peux le voir. " glousse Hisoka avant de poser de légers baisers dans le cou du blond qui devient de plus en plus rouge et essaye de l'arrêter du mieux qu'il peut. Pakunoda les regarde avec amusement, Gon sourit, ravit que voir leur ami de bonne humeur et Killua fait le mime de vomir.

" Ah, au fait, il t'a dit quoi toute à l'heure Feitan ? " demande Gon.

" Feitan ? " murmure Hisoka en se décollant de Gohan.

" Ah, il m'a donné son numéro, il veut sa revanche et m'a dit que si j'ai un moment de libre, je l'appelle pour qu'on puisse se battre. " explique Gohan en paniquant légèrement pour rassurer Hisoka qui commence à s'énerver.

Le clown finit par hausser des épaules et de prendre Gohan dans ses bras en disant " De toute façon, tu es à moi, Boya. "

Le dirigeable finit par attérire et le petit groupe sort. Gon et Killua restent à côté de Pakunoda. Leorio, Kurapika, Senritsu et Kuroro sont de l'autre côté. Gohan et Hisoka marchent vers le milieu, main dans la main pour observer l'échange.

Kuroro les observe avec surprise, c'est donc avec Hisoka que le blond est en couple... Pas étonnant qu'il ait dit que sa relation est compliquée. Senritsu les regarde en souriant radieusement, elle peut entendre d'ici la ballade de l'amour que font leurs cœurs. Leorio aussi a maintenant un grand sourire, content de voir que ses théories se sont révélé exactes.

Kurapika rigole légèrement, attirant l'attention de Kuroro vers elle. Le boss trouve que le blond à un rire toute à fait divin, il pourrait l'écouter à longueur de journée. " Il était temps qu'ils officialisent un peu les choses. "

Leorio rigole et applaudit en criant vers eux " FÉLICITATION, VOUS ÊTES FINALEMENT EN COUPLE ! "

Gohan se gèle sur place, il a complètement oublié de demander à Hisoka s'ils sont ensemble ou non... Il observe du coin de l'œil Hisoka qui est maintenant radieux. Il agrippe le bras de Gohan et se glue dessus en répondant avec gaité " Hai hai ! " Il se penche et embrasse la rouge rose du blond avant de lui dire discrètement " Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je suis en couple. " Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire sous le visage complètement choquer de Gohan.

Vient finalement le temps de l'échange, Gon et Killua rejoignent Kurapika, Leorio et Senritsu avec joie et Kuroro passe Pakunoda sans même lui adresser un seul regard. Après un dernier baiser, Hisoka et Gohan rejoignent chacun leur groupe.

Gohan monte dans le dirigeable et s'envole quant à Hisoka, il se place devant Kuroro et observe Pakunoda entré dans l'autre dirigeable.

" J'ai attendu longtemps pour ce moment. Maintenant... Faisons-le. " Hisoka enlève son haut et le jette au sol avant de retirer la fausse peau avec le tatouage dessus de son dos. Ce ne sera pas considéré comme un combat entre compagnons maintenant, donc tu n'a pas besoin de te retenir. "

Kuroro rigole devant Hisoka qui commence à faire apparaitre son Nen. " Je vois. D'abord, félicitations, je ne pensait pas que quelqu'un comme toi s'engagerait dans une relation sérieusement et maintenant que tu n'es plus un membre de la Brigade je peux te le dire... je ne peux pas te combattre ou plutôt, je n'ai aucune valeur en tant que combattant. Il a utilisé sa Judgment Chaîne sur mon cœur. Je ne peux plus utiliser mon Nen. " À cette annonce, Hisoka se fige sur place. Choquer et déçut.

Le clown rejoint Pakunoda et envoie un SMS à Illumi qui avait pris sa place, qu'il peut maintenant partir.

Pakunoda rejoint les autres membres de la brigade et sont son pistolet. Elle concentre son Nen et tire 6 balles d'un coup, passant tous ses souvenirs de Kurapika. Ses souvenirs, ses sentiments, elle leur donne tous... sauf les révélations qu'elle a de Gohan. Elle ne veut pas qu'il vienne et sépare la Brigade. La lame de Nen traverse son cœur et elle meurt sur le coup.

Une fois revenu à l'hôtel, Kurapika a une monter de fièvre très rapide qui l'oblige à garder le lit. Gohan, Killua et Gon, bien qu'inquiets pour leur ami, décident de se concentrer sur Greed Island. Gon leur explique son plan et l'argenté et le grand brun sont plus que confiants sur la réussite du plan.

Les trois s'habillent en smoking et partent pour la vente aux enchères où sera vendus le célèbrent jeux. Ils entrent dans une salle où il y a déjà énormément de monde. Ils avancent joyeusement dans l'aller mais s'arrêtent en voyant deux autres personnes.

Phinks et Feitan sont ici aussi, habiller en smoking aussi. Killua et Gon agrippent les mains de Gohan et sortent en courant de la salle. " Pourquoi ils sont là ? " demande avec panique Gon.

" Comment le saurais-je ? " rétorque Killua avec agitation. Qui aurai pu imaginer qu'ils ce recroiserait si rapidement ?

Leur course s'arrête quand Phinks et Feitan leur bloquent le passage. Gon et Killua lâche Gohan et ce mette sur leur garde. " Hey, c'était méchant. " râle Phinks les mains dans les poches en ce penchant vers les deux enfants. " Inutiles de vous enfuir. "

Killua grince des dents mais Feitan les informes calmement " Ne vous en fait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions l'intention de vous tuer. "

" Parce que nous ne pouvons pas tuer l'utilisateur de chaînes pour le moment. " reprends Phinks en se redressant.

" Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " demande Gon.

" Hein ? N'a-t-il pas utiliser ses chaînes sur le boss ? Ça veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas le tuer. "

" Pourquoi pas ? N'est-ce pas l'inverse ? "

" Le Nen ne disparaît pas nécessairement après la mort. Le Nen qui est conduit par la haine et le regret peut même se renforcer longtemps après la mort. Le Nen qui reste après la mort, ira se fixer naturellement vers les points où se trouvent de la haine et une source de Nen. Vu que le boss ne peut plus utiliser de Nen, il pourrait être submergé par cette attaque. Du Nen résiduelle peut être très effrayant. C'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas tuer l'utilisateur de chaînes. " explique Phinks mais s'arrête en regardant Feitan qui lui lance un regard dur. il en dit beaucoup trop.

" Et... qu'est-il arrivée à Pakunoda-san ? " demande Gohan en stoppant Phinks pour partir.

Le grand blond se tourne vers lui et lui annonce tristement " Elle est morte. " Gon baisse les yeux vers le sol tristement, Killua continue de le fixer mais il est moins rigide qu'avant et Gohan détourne le regard aussi. Même si Pakunoda était une ennemie, Gohan avait fini par trouver la jeune femme plutôt sympathique.

Le grand blond les observe et se rappelle des souvenirs de la jeune femme.

 **FLASHBACK**

" Pourquoi ne vous enfuyez-vous pas ? " demande Pakunoda en marchant tranquillement sous la pluie en regardent les trois personnes en face d'elle.

" S'enfuir ? " demandent Killua et Gon en même temps en se retournant vers elle.

" Au vu de mes blessures et de la puissance de Gohan-sama, vous devriez être capable de vous échapper. Si vous le faisiez, je perdrais ma monnaie d'échange et l'utilisateur de chaîne pourrait tuer le boss comme il le souhaite. Donc, pourquoi ne vous enfuyiez-vous pas ? " Gon, Killua et Gohan s'arrêtent de marcher et la regardent sérieusement. " N'êtes-vous pas de son côté ? "

" C'est justement parce que nous sommes ses amis, que nous ne voulons pas qu'il le tue. " explique Gon avec une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux marron.

" C'est pourquoi, nous préférons que ce soit réglé par un échange. " rétorque Killua.

" Il y a déjà eux beaucoup trop de morts dans cette histoire, inutiles d'en faire encore plus. " Réponds Gohan avant de se remettre en route mais s'arrête quand il voit que la jeune femme n'avance pas et les observe avec une certaine émotion sur le visage. " Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Pakunoda-san ? "

" Dépêchons nous d'y aller. " dit Killua.

 **Fin du FLASHBACK**

" Paku était... " commence à dire Phinks, ce qui reprend l'attention des trois autres en face de lui. " Paku était... très reconnaissante envers vous. "

Feitan avance devant Gohan et pose l'une de ses mains sur le torse de Gohan en lui disant " Pakunoda éprouvait un très grand respect envers toi et il y a certaines choses qu'elle ne nous a pas montrer te concernant... " Il ricane doucement en voyant les regards choqués des autres, même celui de Phinks. " J'imagine qu'elle a ses raisons... et le brun te va bien, toute autant que tes yeux noirs." Il se retourne et commence à partir avec Phinks qui a la bouche grande ouverte de surprise.

Le petit groupe part dans l'aller pour rejoindre Zepairu dans le hall du bâtiment, Zepairu leur indiquent alors leur cible, le milliardaire Battra. Le petit groupe observe le vieil homme entourer de gardes du corps faire son interview à la télé en disant que son objectif est bien évidemment, Greed Island.

Les amis entrent dans la salle où va se déroule la vente aux enchères, ils s'installent sur des sièges plutôt luxueux et observent le déroulement de l'événement. Une jeune femme habillée d'une robe de soirée bleu nuit, de grands yeux marron clair et ses longs cheveux violets attacher en trois chignons, entre en scène en présentant le célèbre et légendaire jeu, Greed Island.

Pour prouver la solidité de la console, un grand colosse entre sur la scène avec une énorme masse et frappe la console de toutes ses forces avec, le meuble en bois où était posée la console se brise en morceaux mais la console reste intacte. Elle explique aussi que quand ils ont récupéré les consoles, ils y avaient plusieurs Game Over, ce qui signifie que les joueurs sont morts. Si un joueur meurt dans les jeux, il meurt dans la vrai vie, ce qui fait de ce jeu, un jeu très dangereux. Elle lance la vente du jeu pour commencer à 900 millions de Jennys.

Plusieurs mains se lèvent pour avoir l'acquisition du jeu, d'ont l'un des grands frères de Killua, Milluki. Zepairu explique à Gon comment ce passe une enchère, il faut lever la main pour doubler le prix, Gon le fait alors pour savoir s'il fait le bon geste et le commissaire-priseur le compte comme étant un acheteur, Zepairu l'engueule alors mais Battera double le prix pour leurs soulagements. Le jeu ce fait vendre alors à 30,5 milliards.

Après la vente, Battera part dans une salle avec ses gardes du corps et Gon, Killua et Gohan arrivent à l'approcher en expliquant qu'ils sont des Hunters et qu'ils voudraient les aider à finir le jeu. Ils se font refouler par les gardes du corps et le milliardaire leur demande alors leurs licences, Gon et Killua restent dénuer, Killua n'a pas de licence et celle de Gon est cher un prêteur sur gage, Gohan ne sort pas la sienne, si ses amis ne peuvent pas participer, il ne le fera pas non plus. Les gardes du corps veulent alors les faire partirent mais le vieil homme les interrompe en disant que s'ils ont réussi à s'infiltrer ici, c'est qu'ils ont du potentiel. Il est vrai qu'il emploie des hunters pour finir le jeu mais le nombre de places est limité.

Le milliardaire accepte de leur laisser une chance de prouver leurs valeurs quand il apprend qu'ils ont une carte de sauvegarde du jeu et une bague. Le chef des gardes s'approche et leur demande de montrer leur Ren pour le grand plaisir de Killua et Gon.

Les trois amis se placent l'un à côté de l'autre et font exploser leurs auras autour d'eux, le chef reste impassible jusqu'à ce que Gohan montre son énergie. ' _Incroyable... il a encore plus d'énergie que moi-même._ '

" Alors ? " demande le vieil homme en se tournant vers le grand homme barbu.

" Les enfants n'ont pas le niveau pour jouer, ce serait les envoyer vers une mort certaine mais le jeune homme brun a le potentiel pour participer. "

Les amis retirent leur aura autour d'eux et Gon et Killua fulminent, comment peut-il le savoir alors qu'ils n'ont même pas essayé ? Le chef explique alors que s'ils essayaient se serait quand même une perte de temps. Si un joueur entre dans le jeu, tant qu'il reste en vie, on ne peut pas réinitialiser le jeu où enlever la carte mémoire, c'est pour ça que les places sont très contrôlées. Le milliardaire explique alors qu'il a engagé de nombreux Hunters amateur et professionnel et que la moitié des joueurs ont renoncé à revenir dans le monde réel.

Le chef explique alors que s'ils veulent encore tenter leurs chances, il fera des évaluations dans quelques jours, ils ont cas en profiter pour s'entrainer. Gon et Killua sortent en fulminant et Gohan les suit calmement, quand ils sortent de la pièce, le jeune Dieu sens deux énergies qui les observent. Il tourne la tête et lance un regard curieux derrière lui, Phinks et Feitan sont cachés derrière un mur et ont entendu toute la conversation.

Le petit groupe rentre dans leurs chambres d'hôtel et Gon s'entraine immédiatement à son Ren en fulminant. Killua est assis sur le canapé en mangeant une sucette en forme de lapin et Gohan est accoudé contre le mur. " Il est temps que vous passiez au stade supérieur. " annonce calmement Gohan, ce qui provoque à Gon à se calmer immédiatement. " Entrainez-vous au Hatsu, développez vos propres techniques spéciales ! "

Killua se lève d'excitation, enjouer de ce retournement de situation. " Oui, Kurapika a appris le Nen en même temps que nous mais s'il a pu se battre à armes égales contre un membre de la Brigade, c'est grâce à ses techniques spéciales. "

" Kurapika a obtenu des facultés le rendant pratiquement invincible contre la Brigade mais en revanche, il a dû malheureusement mettre sa vie en jeu et je vous interdis de faire comme lui. " grogne Gohan, il sait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu réussir à raisonner la jeune Kuruta mais avec Gon et Killua oui.

Gon réfléchit alors à une technique qui pourrait s'accorder à son Nen, il pose sa main sur son menton pour réfléchir mais ses oreilles fument très vite et il s'accroupit sur le sol. Gohan rigole légèrement tout en pesant ' _Oui, ça va pas être évident._ '

" Procédons par étapes ! " annonce Killua en s'accroupissant devant son ami. " Quel genre de faculté tu voudrais avoir . " Gon réfléchit mais de la fumer ressort encore de ses oreilles, ce qui commence à légèrement énerver Killua. " Tu dois quand même avoir une idée, non ? "

" Oui... " réfléchit Gon. " Quelque chose d'extraordinaire. "

" C'est beaucoup trop vague ! "

Gohan soupire devant les enfants qui risquent de s'engueuler alors qu'ils doivent s'entrainer, il décide d'intervenir. " Considérons d'abord ton Nen, tu es du Renforcement donc, tu es apte à renforcer une capacité préexistante. Dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver ce que tu veux renforcer. "

De la fumée ressort encore une fois de ses oreilles et Killua lui donne un coup sur le dessus du crâne. Des petites larmes apparaissent au coin des yeux de Gon alors qu'il exprime son mécontentement. " Ça fait mal ! Et toi Killua, tu as une idée ? "

" Oui, j'ai déjà décidé. " annonce t-il en se relevant. " C'est pour ça que j'essaie de t'aider. " Il met sa sucette dans sa bouche et sort de la chambre pour aller s'entrainer dans son coin.

Gohan sourit avant de se lever sous le regard rempli d'espoir de Gon, il passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui dit gêner " Désolé Gon mais Killua a raison, tu dois trouver ça tout seul. " En voyant son mentor qui commence à partir, Gon lui demande alors où il va. " Je vais aller m'entrainer dans mon coin. Je reviens plus tard. Entraine-toi bien Gon. " Gohan sort de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte, part prévenir Killua qu'il reviendra dans la soirée et se téléporte sur sa planète pour pouvoir s'entrainer au calme.

Yuri n'est toujours pas rentré, ce qui fait soupirer le jeune Dieu. Il n'a pas de partenaire d'entrainement. Il soupire une nouvelle fois mais une idée lui vient en tête, il concentre son énergie et se téléporte dans le palais de Whis et Beerus qui sont ravis de revoir leur jeune frère.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	13. Chapter 13

Salut, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Merci encore pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours plaisir à lire :)

Mais bon, trêve de bavardage, place au chapitre !

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Trois jours sont passé et voilà enfin le jour des auditions pour les joueurs. Pendant ces trois jours, Gohan c'est entrainer tous les jours avec Whis et Beerus, il a aussi dû dire au revoir à Leorio et Kurapika qui s'est enfin remise de sa fièvre et aussi à Zepairu.

Les trois amis entrent dans une grande salle où il y a déjà énormément de monde, ils s'installent à trois sièges libres et attendent sagement que quelqu'un avance sur la scène.

Un petit homme avance enfin et explique qu'ils vont devoir passer un à un et montrer leur Nen à l'examinateur, lui seul décidera qui sera sélectionné ou non. Gohan commence alors un peu à douter, il n'utilise pas de Nen mais il espère qu'il pourra quand même entrer dans le jeu.

Tsezugera, le Hunter mercenaire et qui est celui qui a recalé Gon et Killua, s'avance à son tour. Il explique alors qu'ils vont devoir monter sur scène mais qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter car la scène sera cachée par un grand double-rideau pour pas que les autres participants sachent ce qu'il va se passer. Une fois que 32 personnes seront sélectionnées, ils arrêteront les auditions.

Une fois qu'il est parti, plusieurs personnes se lèvent directement et avancent pour être les premiers. La plupart des personnes dans la salle se lève et cours pour être les premiers eux aussi. Gon, Killua et Gohan, eux, reste assit à attendre qu'il y est moins de monde. ' _Si je me souviens bien, il a bien dit que les places sont très dur à obtenir, donc... ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter._ ' Le grand brun se rend compte que les personnes qui sont passé ne reviennent pas. ' _Les recalés doivent surement passer par une autre porte pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il ce passe._ '

Pendant que Killua et Gon discutent avec un certain Puhat, Gohan remarque qu'il ne reste pratiquement plus personnes dans la file d'attente. " Je pense que je vais tenter ma chance maintenant, si ça vous dérange pas. " annonce Gohan en se levant.

" Ok, on se retrouve à l'intérieur alors. " dit joyeusement Gon, Killua hoche simplement de la tête.

Une fois que c'est son tour, le jeune Dieu monte sur la scène et entre dans une salle où l'attend Tsezugera les bras croisé sur son torse et qui le toise d'un regard dur. " Bien, montre-moi ton Ren. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me montres ce dont tu es capables."

" Est-ce que la salle va cacher mon énergie aux autres ? "

" Hai, cette salle a été créer pour que les autres candidats ne sachent pas aussi la puissance des autres participants. "

Un petit sourire apparaît le visage du brun." Très bien, dans ce cas... ". Il fait apparaitre autour de lui une énergie blanche puissante. Le militaire lève ses deux sourcils de surprise mais sa mâchoire s'ouvre en grand quand il voit le jeune se concentrer un peu plus et une aura jaune l'entour soudainement, son apparence physique change et son énergie augmente plus. " Ça vous suffit ou je dois passer au niveau supérieur ? "

" ... Un peu plus... "

Gohan lui fait un grand sourire avant de se transformer en SSJ2, le bâtiment entier tremble de sa puissance. Les personnes à l'intérieur se cachent sous les tables pour se protéger, d'autres regardent en direction de la salle où est le jeune Dieu et Killua et Gon sourient silencieusement en regardant aussi là où est le brun.

" Vous voulez en voir d'avantages ou ça suffit ? " demande le jeune Dieu qui a maintenant le visage sévère. Tsezugera recule d'un pas en voyant les nombreux petits éclairs apparaitre autour du jeune homme. ' _Il est puissant... beaucoup plus puissant que moi et je peux deviner qu'il ne déploie même pas tout ce qu'il a... Il pourrait finir le jeu haut la main avec ses capacités._ '

Il décroise les bras et se tient droit comme un balai. " ... Non, ça ira... Tu es qualifié. "

Le Dieu se détransforme et sort par la porte que lui indique le militaire. Il marche plusieurs secondes et ouvre une grande porte et voit à l'intérieur un petit amphithéâtre où se trouvent déjà six personnes qui se replacent à leurs chaises après cette secousse en le dévisageant de surprise. Il les salue en levant la main et part s'assoir plus haut pour attendre sagement ses deux amis. ' _Donc on avait raison... il a qualifié les premiers venus plutôt prometteur et ceux qui ont attendu comme moi et qui ont du potentiel. Bon, plus qu'à attendre Gon et Killua._ '

Pas longtemps après, Puhat entre à son tour et s'assoit à un siège. Killua finit par entrer lui aussi et un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres quand il remarque Gohan plus haut qui lui fait signe de le rejoindre. ' _Bah... c'était évident que Gohan allait réussir. '_ Il s'installe près de son mentor mais, le bruit d'une explosion dans la salle d'où il vient se fait entendre et le bâtiment tremble une nouvelle fois.

La porte s'ouvre et une petite tête brune passe l'encadrure de la porte. " Gon ! " disent en chœur le demi-saiyan et l'ancien assassin.

" Killua, Gohan ! " beugle Gon en courant vers eux tout sourire. " Super, vous avez réussi aussi ! "

Le grand brun hoche de la tête et lui demande tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux " C'est toi qui as fait ce bruit ? " Gon hoche de la tête avec enthousiasme en souriant de toutes ses dents, très fier de lui et de sa nouvelle technique.

Dans la salle d'examen, le militaire regarde l'énorme trou dans le mur que vient de faire Gon en soupirant.

Après plusieurs minutes, Tsezugera entre dans la salle, il distribue un contrat à tout le monde présent dans la pièce avant de les félicités d'avoir été qualifiés. Si un joueur finit le jeu, il aura une récompense de 50 milliards de Jenny. Il faut qu'ils lisent le contrat et le signe quand ils seront sortis d'ici avant leur départ qui est à 17 heures.

Les trois amis sortent du bâtiment et vont rejoindre Leorio dans un café pour célébrer leurs réussites et en même temps, que Leorio examine bien le contrat pour voir s'il n'y a pas de piège. Ils ont pu découvrirent 3 points importants dans le contrat.

De 1 : aucune plainte n'est possible en cas de blessure ou de mort.  
De 2 et qui attirent leurs attentions : Tout objet rapporté du jeu est la propriété de .  
De 3 : Celui qui finit le jeu recevront 50 milliards de Jenny.

Après s'être bien amusé au café, les amis sortent dehors pour faire leur au revoir à Leorio qui va rentrer pour continuer ses études. Gohan n'a pas le cœur à lui dire qu'il y a un risque qu'ils ne se revoit plus, il est là pour juger la planète à la base, il n'est pas censé rester autant de temps sur cette planète. Une fois qu'il se sera bien amusé, il va devoir retourner auprès de Yuri et continuer son travail.

Les qualifiés vont ensuite à la gare pour prendre le train. Gohan regarde par la fenêtre pendant que Gon et Killua dorment leurs têtes posées sur ses épaules larges en ronflant, ce qui amuse le jeune Dieu. Ils arrivent dans la nuit dans une grande demeure. Le militaire les conduits vers le sous-sol de la bâtisse et ouvre une porte, derrière, se trouvent plusieurs bureaux avec des écrans et des consoles de jeux.

" Bien. " commence à dire le militaire sérieusement en se plaçant devant le groupe de personnes qualifier. " Laissez-moi ajouter quelque chose avant de commencer. Aucun jeu n'est indépendant des autres. Quelle que soit la console utilisée, le point d'arrivée est le même. L'aire de jeu est un espace virtuel commun accessible depuis le monde entier. " De la fumer commence à sortir des oreilles de Gon sous les regards amusés et blasés de ses deux amis. Tsezugera sort de la poche de sa veste une carte mémoire. " Nous allons vous distribuer des cartes mémoire. Vous pourriez lancer le jeu tout de suite mais vous devez d'abord décider d'un ordre de passage. " Il lève son index en l'air en fixant les joueurs curieux. " Un seul joueur à la fois peut accéder à l'aire de jeu. Afin d'éviter toute dispute, je préfère que vous décidiez d'un ordre ici même. "

" Décidons à pierre-papier-ciseau. " propose joyeusement Puhat.

Les autres hochent de la tête a cette idée, simple mais efficace. Après de longues minutes, Gon y va en premier, Killua en dix-septième et Gohan en bon dernier pour son plus grand malheur. Gon décide d'aller dans le jeu grâce à sa propre carte mémoire et à sa bague. Gohan et Killua lui demandent de bien les attendre au point de départ. Le petit brun hoche de la tête avant d'avancer vers la console, de concentrer son énergie autour de lui et de la console et il disparaît d'un coup.

Gohan et Killua attendent silencieusement leur tour pour pouvoir entrer dans le jeu. Après de longues minutes, l'argenter se lève, reçois une carte mémoire et une bague et entre à son tour dans le jeu. Gohan attend plusieurs minutes avant que son tour arrive enfin. Il se lève en époussetant ses habits, place la bague à son doigt et place la carte mémoire dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Le jeune Dieu prend une grande inspiration avant de placer ses mains près de la console. ' _Le moment de vérité..._ ' Il concentre une légère couche d'énergie autour de lui, il n'est pas sûr que sa marche car il utilise son énergie autrement que les personnes de ce monde, mais, pour sa grande surprise, il disparaît d'un coup et se retrouve dans une grande salle blanche et une porte devant lui.

La porte s'ouvre automatiquement quand il est de celle-ci. Il pénètre dans une salle blanche avec des espèces de circuit électronique sur les murs, le sol et le plafond. Au milieu de la salle se trouve une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, la peau pâle, de grands yeux bleus et un visage enfantin. " Bienvenue à Greed Island ! Vous êtes un nouveau joueur alors, veuillez bien choisir un pseudonyme s'il vous plaît. "

Le brun hoche de la tête. " Son Gohan. "

" Très bien, Son Gohan, je vais maintenant vous expliquer les règles du jeu. Voulez-vous les écouter ? " Le Dieu hoche de la tête en approchant un peu plus près de la jeune femme. " Dans ce ce jeu, quiconque porte cette bague peut utiliser deux sorts, Book et Gain. Tendez la main qui porte la bague et dites " Book " à voix haute. "

Gohan tend sa main droite devant lui. " Book ! " Un livre violet foncer avec des écritures roses et une succession de cercles verts à son centre apparaît juste devant lui en planant tranquillement.

" Le but du jeu est de rassembler des cartes, le livre sert à les entreposer. Ouvrez-le à la première page. " Gohan fait ce que la jeune femme demande et trouve plusieurs cases noires avec des numéros sur les cases. " Chaque emplacement comporte un numéro. Ces emplacements n'acceptent que les cartes portant le même numéro, ce sont les emplacements prédéfinis. Veuillez tourner les pages. " Le jeune Dieu suit son instruction et voit des emplacements de cartes sans numéros. " N'importe quelle carte peut être insérée dans ces emplacements, ce sont les emplacements libres. Il y a 100 emplacements prédéfinis, numérotés de 0 à 99 auxquels s'ajoutent 45 emplacements libres. Vous devez remplir les 100 emplacements prédéfinis. C'est la condition pour terminer le jeu. "

Le jeune Dieu coince son menton entre son index et son pouce en hochant de la tête d'un air sérieux. " Je vois, il me suffit donc de collectionner les 100 cartes. "

" Oui. Pour être plus précis, vous devez changer 100 objets en cartes et les conserver dans ce livre. " continue d'expliquer la jeune femme mais décide de donner plus d'indication quand elle remarque que le jeune homme penche la tête sur le coter avec curiosité. " Par exemple, si vous obtenez une épée, elle se changera en carte au moment de la recevoir mais si vous désirez retransformer la carte en objet, vous pouvez faire appel au sort " Gain " mais attention, une carte retrouvant sa forme initiale avec Gain ne pourra plus être transformée en carte par la suite. Pour changer l'objet en carte, vous devez en refaire l'acquisition. Avez-vous tout compris ? " Gohan hoche silencieusement de la tête en croisant les bras sur son torse muscler. " Il existe deux autres cas où la transformation en carte n'est pas possible. Le premier est que lorsque le nombre de cartes d'un même objet atteint son maximum. "

" Son maximum ? "

" Oui. Tout objets existant dans le jeu ont un nombre limité de cartes. Par exemple, si un objet est limité à trois exemplaires en cartes et que trois joueurs en possèdent déjà une, même si un autre joueur trouve le même objet, il ne pourra pas le transformer en carte. Quant au deuxième cas... Vous avez une minute pour ranger une carte dans le livre avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa forme d'origine, et dans ce cas, la transformation en carte n'est plus possible. Vous avez compris . " Gohan hoche une nouvelle fois de la tête silencieusement. " Pour finir, le point le plus important, a la mort d'un joueur, son livre et sa bague sont détruits et toutes ses cartes disparaissent. Voilà, les explications sont terminées. En jouant, vous comprendrez par vous-même les autres mécanismes de jeu. "

Gohan hoche de la tête en lui souriant amicalement. " Très bien, merci pour toutes ses explications. "

Un escalier apparaît soudainement près de Gohan et qui descend vers le bas. " Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre aventure. Veuillez emprunter les escaliers. "

Le grand brun fait ce qu'elle demande et commence à descendre les escaliers en silence. Son pied se pose sur de l'herbe en bas de l'escalier et il est aveuglé pendant quelques secondes. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer et découvre devant lui une immense plaine toute verte avec au loin des montagnes. Le ciel est bleu, seuls quelques nuages sont dans le ciel, un léger vent fait virevolter des feuilles et des brins d'herbes. Il avance en regardant autour de lui et trouve Killua et Gon en train de parler plus loin. " Gon, Killua, me voilà ! "

" Gohan ! " disent les deux jeunes adolescents en même temps et en s'approchant de lui. " Tu as remarqué qu'on est observés ? "

Le Dieu penche la tête sur le coter, il n'a absolument rien remarquer. Il peut sentir des énergies qui s'éloignent d'eux ou sur l'île où ils sont mais il ne peut pas remarquer des choses comme ça. " Non. " Il regarde au loin pour trouver les endroits ou il y a le plus de monde. " Je pense qu'il y a des villes dans ces deux directions. " explique Gohan en pointant deux directions. " C'est là d'où il y a le plus d'énergie et c'est le plus près. "

Killua hoche de la tête et mettant ses mains dans les poches. " C'est aussi dans ces directions que nous sommes observés mais nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi ils nous observent. " Il pointe du doigt une direction et leur demande s'ils peuvent commencer par aller là-bas, ses deux amis acceptent sagement. " Peu importe qui observe, nous devrions tout d'abord commencer par collecter des informations. "

Les trois amis commencent à marcher dans la direction d'une ville. Le Dieu peut sentir plusieurs énergies plutôt fortes mais rien de bien alarmant pour lui. Il croise les bras derrière la tête et regarde ses deux amis près de lui, plus particulièrement Gon. " Au fait, et tes données de sauvegarde ? "

Killua hoche de la tête avec entrain et tend sa main devant lui. " Book ! " Son livre apparaît devant lui. " Combien de cartes y avait-il à l'intérieur ? " demande-t-il en s'amusant à faire bouger son livre de droite à gauche.

" Il n'y avait aucune carte à l'intérieur. " réponds simplement Gon. " Mais il y avait un message de Gin, il m'a dit de profiter du jeu. "

Killua hume en reportant son attention sur son livre. " Mais ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un jeu. Book ! " Son livre disparaît.

Gohan écoute silencieusement ses amis en train de parler quand il ressent une énergie arriver vers eux très rapidement. Il s'arrête de marcher et se met instinctivement en position de combat, ce qui alarme ses deux amis près de lui. Une boule de lumière apparaît dans le ciel et atterrie devant eux. Un grand homme à la peau matte est devant eux avec son livre ouvert. Il a un casque sur les oreilles, quatre piercings en dessous de son œil gauche, un débardeur jaune, de poignet de sport noir, un pantacourt gris, des chaussures vertes et des tatouages sur les épaules. Il se redresse légèrement et leur dit, l'air nonchalamment " Ça doit être votre première fois dans ce jeu. "

Le jeune assassin sourit malicieusement et sa posture se décontracte. " Qui sait ? Je me demande si tu as raison. Vu que tu portes un livre, tu dois être un joueur. "

" En quelque sorte. " réponds l'homme mystère en souriant. Il prend une carte et la place sur un compartiment pour pouvoir l'utiliser. C'est une carte vol. Des informations s'affiche à l'écran, lui demandant sûr quelle personne il veut l'utiliser, il tapote encore un peu sur son écran avant de humer. " Killua-kun, Gon-kun et Gohan-kun, hein ? "

Le grand brun garde sa position de combat en fronçant un peu plus des sourcils et en étudiant minutieusement l'inconnu. " Comment connais-tu nos noms ? "

" Qui sait ? Je me le demande. " Il tapote encore sur son écran pour pouvoir voler des cartes dans le jeu de Gohan mais il n'a aucune carte, donc, le vol est annulé et la carte Vol de l'inconnu disparaît. Il prend une carte en main avant de plonger son regard dans celui du jeune Dieu. " Trace On ! Attaque, Gohan ! "

Gon et Killua se crispent soudainement mais un petit sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Gohan. ' _Ok, voyons voir s'il est fort._ ' La carte se transforme en un rayon lumineux et touche directement le grand brun qui c'est laisser faire, et pour sa grande déception, ça ne lui a rien fait, pas un dégât, son uniforme n'est même pas froissé. " Gohan, tu vas bien ? " demande avec inquiétude Gon en s'approchant de lui.

L'inconnu ricane en regardant Gohan en train de se détailler des pieds à la tête pour voir s'il n'est pas blessé ou quelque chose dans le genre. " Mon attaque a fonctionné ! "

Killua plonge son regard bleu glacial dans celui de l'inconnu qui recule d'un pas de stupeur. Une atmosphère extrêmement sombre et lourde les entours. Il peut sentir toute la haine et l'envie de tuer sur lui. " Que lui as-tu fait ? " demande lentement mais d'un air menacent Killua.

L'homme en face de lui commence à trembler face à une telle aura meurtrière envers lui. _' Cet enfant est dangereux..._ ' Il recule d'un pas mais Killua commence à en faire un dans sa direction, il se dépêche de sortir une carte de son livre. " Retour On ! À Masadora ! " La carte disparaît dans un cercle de lumière qui recouvre l'inconnu et la boule de lumière s'envole rapidement dans le ciel et part rapidement dans une autre direction.

Après ce petit événement, le groupe d'ami continue de marcher dans la direction d'une ville. L'argenter et le petit brun sont inquiets de l'attaque qu'a reçue Gohan mais le jeune Dieu les rassure en disant qu'il n'a rien et que c'est probablement une attaque dans le jeu. Ils marchent pendant un certain temps et tombent enfin devant une petite ville appelée Antokiba.

Antokiba est la ville du challenge, les maisons sont très colorés et il y a plein d'annonces de récompense partout sur les murs et les encadrements prévus à cet effet. Ils voient aussi un grand panneau d'affichage pour les éventements mensuels et il va y avoir un tournoi de Pierre-Papier-Ciseau ce mois-ci avec en récompense, l'Épée de la Vérité. C'est surement un objet important car ils peuvent remarquer plein de joueur lorgniez sur le panneau mais avant tout... un bon repas s'impose car les estomacs du petit groupe se font entendre, surtout celui de Gohan.

Ils entrent dans un restaurant et un homme chat jaune les accueille chaleureusement et les installe à une table. Il place devant eux trois énormes plats de spaghettis bolognaise qui donne l'eau à la bouche du jeune Dieu qui en bave. " Si vous pouvez finir ça en moins de trente minutes, vous n'avez pas à payer ! "dit le cuisinier avec engouement. " En plus de ça, vous recevrez aussi un Garugaider en récompense. Bien, commencez ! "

Les trois amis se ruent sur leurs assiettes. " Délicieux ! " beugle Gohan après sa première boucher. Il plonge sa fourchette pour prendre une grosse portion et la mange sans pratiquement mâcher sa nourriture.

Ils ont tous de la sauce tomate autour de la bouche et Killua dit entre deux bouchers à l'homme chat, des pattes encore pleines la bouche " Dites, chef, savez-vous comment utiliser la magie ? "

Le demi-chat penche la tête sur le coter avec curiosité. " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Gon continue lui aussi de manger et demande la bouche pleine " Dans ce cas, quelle est la personne la mieux renseignée de cette ville ? "

" Renseignée ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Gohan pose sa fourchette dans son assiette maintenant vide et essuie son visage avec une serviette en papier pendant que Gon avale ses pattes et que Killua enroule des spaghettis sur sa fourchette en fixant l'homme chat. " Comme je le pensais, c'est probablement un PNJ. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit brun et l'argenter pose leurs fourchettes eux aussi dans leurs assiettes vides. Le cuisinier les regarde patiemment faire avant de s'exclamer " Oh non ! Vous l'avez fait ! " Il plonge sa main dans la poche de sa tenue de cuisine et leur tend trois cartes. " Voilà. Voici votre récompense, Garugaider. "

Gohan prend sa carte en main et la détaille. Il y a en image un poisson rouge très moche, une description en dessous pour indiquer que ce poisson est très bon et les œufs des femelles peuvent prolonger la durée de vie humaine. Il y a en haut à gauche de la carte, le chiffre 1217, au milieu le nom du poisson et en haut à droite, F-185. " 1217, F-185, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? " demande le jeune Dieu au cuisinier.

L'homme-chat croise ses bras derrière son dos. " Est-ce la première fois que vous voyez une carte ? Le nombre de gauche correspond au numéro de la carte et la lettre de droite correspond au niveau de difficulté d'acquisition de la carte. Il y a dix niveaux, de SS à H, F étant le troisième plus facile. Quant au chiffre à côté de la lettre, c'est le nombre d'exemplaires qu'il existe de cette carte. "

Gon étudie sa carte avec une goutte de sueur le long de sa tempe. " Ah, ce qui veut dire que cette carte d'objet... "

" Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un objet pourri, quoi... " finit avec lassitude Killua.

Le jeune Dieu sourit à ses amis mais une grande explosion se fait entendre dehors. Les trois amies sortes en courant du restaurant et part rejoindre un attroupement de gens dans la rue. Ils se fraient un passage dans la foule et découvrent un homme sur le sol. Il est allongé sur le sol, sur le ventre, du sang qui sort de sa bouche et une grosse flaque de sang au niveau de son ventre. ' _C'est un des joueurs qui est entré avec nous._ ' pense Gohan en reconnaissant l'homme mort. Il se tourne vers un homme à côté de lui. " Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ? "

L'homme tient fermement la bandoulière de son sac en lui expliquant avec un tremblement dans la voix " Son corps a soudainement explosé, de l'intérieur. "

Le grand brun hoche silencieusement de la tête en examinant une fois de plus le corps par terre. ' _Et dire qu'on est la depuis seulement quelques heures et il y a déjà une victime..._ ' pense t-il en grinçant des dents. ' _Et ce corps est véritablement quelqu'un, non pas un PNJ, je peux encore sentir le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste s'effacer rapidement... Un jeu où l'on risque réellement sa vie..._ ' Le corps du mort devient noir et blanc et une sorte d'aura sombre l'entour. Le corps noircit et il disparaît en petite particule. ' _Il est probablement retourné dans le monde réel._ '

Gon attrape le pli du pantalon du demi-saiyan et le tire légèrement pour attirer son attention. " Dis, Gohan. Se pourrait-il que la magie qu'il a utilisée sur toi tout à l'heure soit... "

Le grand brun le regarde, Gon a les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils froncés, il ne lâche pas des yeux l'endroit D'où vient de disparaitre le corps, il tourne la tête pour voir que Killua a la même expression que le jeune pécheur. Il pose ses larges mains sur leurs têtes et leur ébouriffe doucement les cheveux. " Je ne sais pas. "

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. " annonce une voix masculine derrière eux. Les trois amis se tournent pour voir un homme avec une légère barbe, des cheveux violet pâle en bataille et un visage masculin. " Il n'y a pas de tel sort dans ce jeu. "

" Sort ? " demande Gon.

L'inconnue hoche de la tête en leur souriant amicalement. " Comme vous venez de le dire, c'est quelque chose comme de la magie. " La foule commence à se dissiper et les joueurs partent à leurs occupations. " Il est mort à cause du Nen d'un autre joueur. "

Killua croise les bras sur son torse. " Vous voulez dire que les joueurs s'entretuent ? Mais pourquoi ? "

" La chasse aux joueurs, je pourrais vous l'expliquer en détail plus tard. Plus important, ne voudriez-vous pas nous rejoindre ? " demande l'inconnu. " Nous connaissons un moyen sûr de terminer ce jeu. Si vous êtes intéressés, suivez-moi. " Il recule de quelques pas avant de pointer du doigt dans une direction. " Mes partenaires attendent pas loin devant. " Gon, Killua et Gohan se réunissent ensemble pour savoir s'ils doivent lui faire confiance ou non, de toute manière, Gohan est avec eux, il ne laissera rien leurs arrivés. " Si je me souviens bien, sur le chemin, un autre joueur a utilisé un sort d'attaque contre vous. "

Les visages des trois amis deviennent plus sérieux à l'entente de cette phrase. " Se pourrait-il que tu nous observais depuis le début ? " demande gravement Gohan en se plaçant instinctivement devant Gon et Killua pour les protéger d'un danger.

L'inconnu le regarde faire avec appréciation, il est bien rare dans le jeu de voir des gens s'entraider comme ça. " Hai et pas seulement moi. Beaucoup de gens gardent un œil sur le point de départ. Si vous venez, je vous expliquerai pourquoi. Je peux aussi vous parler du sort qui vous a été lancé. "

Killua ricane dans son coin et Gohan hausse un sourcil curieux à son égard. " Tu es bien charitable, il doit bien y avoir un hic quelque part. " dit-il malicieusement.

L'inconnu le fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer. " On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Ce jeu est difficile, désagréable et effrayant. Une fois que vous aurez réalisé ça, vous serez d'autant plus disposés à accepter notre offre. " Il roule des épaules. " Enfin, de toute façon, c'est votre première fois donc, il est évident que je dois vous donner quelques informations. "

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est notre première fois ? " demande calmement Gohan.

Killua hoche de la tête. " Nous pourrions être des joueurs qui reviennent. "

L'inconnu tend sa main devant lui. " Book ! " Son livre apparaît. Gon et Killua reculent d'un saut en arrière et se mettent en position de combat et Gohan est déjà en position, prêt à attaquer au moindre geste suspect. " Cela prouve que vous débutez, un joueur expérimenté aurait réagi tout de suite en appelant son propre livre, parce que vous avez besoin de sort pour vous défendre. "

" Ce qui veut dire, le sort qui a touché Gohan... " commence a dire Gon en se tournant vers son ami Dieu.

Killua fait de même. " Ne pouvait être arrêté que par une autre carte. "

L'inconnu hoche affirmativement de la tête en ouvrant son livre. " Même si vous ne possédez aucune carte, vous devriez toujours l'invoquer. C'est un bluff important. Book ! " Son livre disparait.

Gohan croise les bras sur son torse et approche l'inconnu. " Dites, comment obtient-on des cartes de sort ? "

" La méthode la plus facile serait d'aller à Masadora, la ville de la Magie. " informe l'inconnu calmement.

" Masadora ? " murmure Gohan en repensant à la personne qui lui a lancer le sort. Il a pris une carte et a dit ' Retour On ! À Masadora ! '.

Gon sourit et tire le pantalon du jeune Dieu. " Gohan, nous devrions aller y jeter un œil. Même si tu es la personne la plus puissante que je connaisse, je suis inquiet pour le sort qu'il t'a lancé. D'accord ? "

Le demi-saiyan plonge ses yeux noirs dans ceux marron clair de Gon qui brille de bienveillance et cela attendrie le grand cœur de jeune Dieu. Il pose sa main sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et il sourit tendrement. " Ok... "

Après cela, l'inconnu les emmène vers son groupe de partenaire en ville. Ils arrivent devant un grand escalier ou sont déjà présents plusieurs personnes. Il y a Puhat qui les saluts en souriant, une jeune blonde qui était là pour les nominations et qui rougit en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues dès qu'elle voit le jeune Dieu, un homme à la peau foncée, très calme, un grand homme pale à lunettes, un blond a la coupe de cheveux coiffée en l'air, un autre aux cheveux gris et a petite moustache et le dernier aux cheveux violets et à son menton poser sur ses mains. " Est-ce qu'il y à tout le monde ? " demande l'inconnu qui guide Gon, Killua et Gohan.

L'homme aux cheveux gros hoche de la tête. " Oui, tous les autres m'ont repoussé. "

L'homme à lunettes se tourne vers eux et dit d'un air sérieux " Dans ce cas, commençons. "

L'inconnu près de Gohan prend alors la parole " Un autre joueur vient d'être tué plus tôt, il est arrivé en même temps que vous. " Il ferme les yeux et une grimace de dégout apparaît sur son visage. " Son estomac a explosé. C'était l'œuvre du Boomer. "

" Boomer ? " demandent en choeur Gon et Gohan.

L'homme à lunettes hoche de la tête en regardant les nouveaux arrivants. " Les victimes ne sont pas tuées par des sorts, aucun sort dans ce jeu n'est capable de blesser les gens. Ce qui veut dire que vous ne pouvez pas être blessés ou tués par un sort qui vous a touchés. "

L'inconnu qui les a guidé montre sa main et ferme le pouce pour montrer quatre doigts. " Il y a quarante sorts différents. celui qui vous a été jeté est un sort d'inspection, soit Trace, soit Attribution. "

L'homme à lunettes prend le relai dans l'explication " Pour faire court, une fois que l'ennemi les utilise sur vous, il saura alors tout sur vous. " Gohan hoche de la tête en coinçant son menton entre ses doigts. ' Je vois, c'est pour ça qu'il savait qu'on était des nouveaux joueurs. ' " Quelques joueurs attendent près du point de départ afin de lancer ces sorts sur de nouveaux joueurs. Dès qu'un joueur obtient une carte de valeur, ils se montrent et la volent, dans certains cas, ils tuent leur cible. "

" Comme le gars qui a été tué ? " demande Puhat. " Avec moi ce ne sera pas aussi facile. "

L'homme à lunettes secoue négativement de la tête en croisant les bras. " Non, celui qui a fait ça est différent. C'est l'œuvre d'un groupe radical qui pratique la chasse aux joueurs et cela a été fait par l'un d'eux... Un type que se fait appeler Boomer. "

Le blond aux cheveux coiffés en l'air décide de prendre à son tour la parole. " Dans ce jeu, il y a trois façons d'acquérir des cartes objet. Savez-vous lesquelles ? "

Gon réfléchit quelques instants. " Chercher par soi-même. "

L'homme à la peau foncée répond à son tour " Échanger avec d'autres joueurs. "

" Les volés à d'autres joueurs. " finit Killua.

Le blond hoche de la tête. " Oui, ce sont les trois méthodes. Cependant, le nombre de joueurs qui volent les autres a récemment augmenté. C'est dû à la difficulté à obtenir la carte et au système de limite de transformation en carte. Des joueurs qui ne peuvent pas obtenir de cartes par eux-mêmes choisissent de les prendre aux autres et si ces joueurs résistent, ils sont tués. Quand ils meurent, leur anneau disparaît et leurs cartes sont perdues. En contrepartie, cela augmente la limite de transformation de ce type de carte. Si vous tuez un joueur, vous ne pouvez pas prendre ses cartes, cette règle a pour but d'empêcher les joueurs de s'entretuer. "

L'inconnu qui les a guider prend alors la parole. " Mais maintenant, ça se retourne contre eux. Cela va faire dix ans que le jeu est sorti, si personne ne peut trouver une façon de le finir, la tuerie continuera. " Il lève dramatiquement les bras et en l'air et dit avec détermination " C'est pour ça que nous essayons de mettre un terme à cela. Nous recrutons des alliés pour terminer ce jeu. Nus avons besoin de votre coopération. "

Puhat prend la parole. " Par quels moyens prévoyez-vous d'obtenir les cartes ? 1) Les trouver vous-même. 2) Les échanger. 3) Les voler. Quelle méthode utiliserez-vous ? "

L'inconnu qui les a guider fronce des sourcils et dit avec une pointe de regret dans la voix " La troisième... "

L'homme à la peau foncée prend la parole calmement " Je suppose que vous utiliserez les trois méthodes mais que la troisième sera la méthode principale. "

" Quoi, en fin de compte vous aller utiliser la force ? " demande avec raillerie Puhat.

L'homme qui les a accompagner avance d'un pas déterminer. " Non ! Nous n'utiliserons pas la violence pour atteindre notre objectif. "

" Les sorts. " dit Gohan, ce qui attire l'attention de tout le monde. " Vous utiliserez les sorts pour voler. Ai-je raison ? "

" C'est exacte. Il y a certains sorts pour prendre des cartes et il y a des cartes qui défendent contre des sorts. Nous nous concentrons sur le monopole de ces cartes. Nous allons utiliser la limite de transformation de carte qui a frustré les joueurs. C'est la seule façon de terminer le jeu. "

L'homme à lunettes prend à son tour la parole. " J'ai rencontré beaucoup de joueurs et ils sont tous arrivés à la même conclusion. Même si vous recherchez des cartes, ils s'en prendront en fin de compte à vous. "

Le blond prend la parole à son tour. " C'est parce que ce jeu est basé sur des joueurs qui prennent des cartes aux autres. Nous veillerons à ce que nous puissions prendre des cartes à d'autres joueurs tout en limitant notre risque de perdre des cartes. "

Puhat les pointes du doigt. " Vous oubliez quelque chose d'important. Une fois le jeu terminé, comment partagerez-vous la récompense ? "

L'homme aux cheveux violets et un peu grassouillet dit tout sourire " Vous avez été engagés par Battera, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Donc, vous saviez qui nous étions quand vous nous avez invités. "

" Oui. Battera nous a aussi engagés pour jouer à ce jeu. "

L'homme qui les a emmener le regarde en hochant de la tête. " Cela veut dire que la récompense sera de 50 milliards. Nous partagerons avec tous ceux qui aident. "

Le blond avance d'un pas. " Actuellement, nous avons 53 alliés. cela prendra deux mois pour collecter les cartes de sorts restantes et un mois pour obtenir les cartes dont nous avons besoin. Nous pouvons le finir en trois mois. "

L'homme à lunettes hoche de la tête. " Bien sûr, si vous vous joignez à nous, nous supprimerons tous sort lancé sur vous. " dit-il en regardent du coin de l'œil Gohan qui se tient calmement mais fermement près de ses deux amis.

Puhat lève la main. " J'en suis. Je n'aime pas l'idée de partager les 50 milliards mais j'aime la durée de trois moi pour terminer le jeu. "

L'homme à la peau foncée regarde l'homme à lunettes. " J'ai une question. Si par exemple j'obtiens une carte de rang SS moi-même, quelle est ma part ? "

" Naturellement, tu recevras 500 millions pour une carte de ce niveau. " répond l'homme qui les a accompagnés. L'homme a la peau matte ferme les yeux avant de hocher de la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il est avec eux. " Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? "

Gohan fronce des sourcils en regardent ses amis pour une réponse. ' _Je dois bien avouer qu'ils ont un point, finir le jeu rapidement réduira le nombre de morts inutiles mais... je ne peut pas m'empêcher de vouloir refuser. C'est comme un challenge et je veux le finir sans leurs aides..._ ' Gon relève la tête vers Gohan et le jeune Dieu peut lire la détermination dans les yeux de son ami. Le demi-saiyan sourit avant de hocher de la tête. " Désolé, on préfère finir le jeu par nos propres moyens. Merci quand même pour la proposition. " annonce-t-il en se courbant poliment avant de partir avec Gon sur ses talons.

Killua sourit malicieusement en les saluant d'une main. " Vous avez entendu le leader. Je vais passer aussi. " Il met ses mains dans les poches avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction de ses amis. " Hey, Gon, Gohan ! Attendez je vous dis ! "

Le groupe les regarde partir et l'homme blond se tourne vers la petite blonde, assise sagement. " Qu'en est-il de toi ? "

Gon marche rapidement, l'air en colère, suivit de près et silencieusement par Gohan et Killua qui râle derrière eux. " Hoy, Gon, Gohan... Est-ce que vous allez vous expliquez ? "

Le jeune pêcheur s'arrête de marcher et prend une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Il se tourne vers son ami argenté en passant une main derrière sa nuque. " Désolé Killua, je n'en pouvais plus. "

Une petite veine apparait sur le front de l'ancien assassin. " Non mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. "

Gon regarde tristement le sol avant de tourne ses yeux marron vers son grand ami brun. " Mais ça veut dire que tu vas avoir ce sort encore pendant un moment. "

Gohan gratte sa joue en souriant amicalement à son jeune ami. " Ce n'est pas un problème. "

" Mais toi et Killua participer à ce jeu pour m'aider à trouver mon père... "

L'argenter le regard silencieusement pendant un instant, Gon ne le remarque pas mais Gohan remarque une étrange émotion sur le visage de son ami. " Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi étais-tu si furieux ? " demande l'ancien assassin.

Gon gonfle une joue en fronçant des sourcils. " Parce qu'ils disaient que de mauvaises choses sur le jeu que Gin à fait, comme quoi c'est basé sur tuer ou voler. Je veux faire ce que Gin a dit, et profité du jeu. Quand j'ai d'abord commencé, je savais que ce ne serait pas facile. C'était parce que je pensais que tous les joueurs aimaient jouer au jeu. Des gens sont morts mais c'est la mentalité des joueurs, et non du jeu, qui m'effraie. Ils sont prêts à blesser les autres pour obtenir des cartes. "

" Vraiment ? Je pense que ça a du sens. " réponds Killua nonchalamment, ce qui surprend son ami brun. " C'est pour ça que le jeu est fait pour des Hunters. Tuer est mauvais, je suis d'accord avec toi sur cette partie mais qu'en est-il si deux joueurs ont un combat juste avec des règles prédéterminées et que le gagnant prend une carte ? "

" C-C'est acceptable... " réponds Gon.

Gohan pose sa main sur son épaule en lui souriant amicalement. " Quand cet homme m'a jeté un sort et quand ces personnes appliquaient leurs plans, ils ne suivaient que les règles du jeu. " Gon hoche silencieusement de la tête en regardant le sol. " Enfin bref, profitons du jeu et jouons comme on le veut. " dit-il en lui serrant une dernière fois l'épaule et en commençant à partir suivis de près par l'argenter.

Gon les regarde partir les yeux brillants d'émotions. " Killua, Gohan... Merci. " Les deux s'arrêtent et tournes les yeux vers lui, surtout Killua. " Je suis content que vous soyez ici avec moi. Non... Je suis content d'avoir pu vous rencontrer ! "

Gohan serre les poings pour s'empêcher de prendre son ami dans les bras, frotter sa joue contre le haut de sa tête en beuglant ' KAWAIIIII ', même s'il sait que ça ne dérangerait pas Gon, ça serait quand même très gênant. Killua lui, baisse la tête pour qu'on ne remarque pas les légères rougeurs sur ses joues. " Arrête, idiot !... Tu m'embarrasses. " dit l'argenter avant de commencer à partir.

" Pourquoi ? Je le pense vraiment. " réponds Gon avant de le rejoindre en courant. Killua garde le visage vers le sol en souriant discrètement. ' _C'est le contraire. Gon, c'est plutôt moi... c'est moi qui suis content de vous avoir rencontré..._ '

Gohan les regardent partir avec tendresse s'éloigner plus loin, il s'apprête à les suivre quand il sent une énergie les suivre. Il s'arrête quelques secondes en fronçant des sourcils mais finit par rejoindre ses amis qui se sont arrêté pour l'attendre. ' _Si cette personne veut nous attaquer, je les protègerais..._ '

Sur la rambarde d'une maison, la fille blonde les observe en souriant. ' _Je vois, c'est donc pour ça. Ceci dit, qu'elle chose magnifique, l'amitié et l'innocence de trois jeunes garçons. Ça me donne envie de m'en mêler._ ' Elle sourit de plus belle et ne loupe pas la hausse d'énergie de Gohan quand il l'a remarqué mais ça, elle ne le sait pas. _' Il semble être plutôt puissant... je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire..._ '

Quelque temps plus tard, Gohan, Killua et Gon sont en train de faire l'événement Pierre-Papier-Ciseau pour gagner l'Épée de la Vérité. Killua et Gohan sont en finale, il y a beaucoup de monde dans les gradins, des PNJ mais surtout des joueurs qui observent qui va gagner pour pouvoir le voler après. Finalement, c'est Killua qui gagne le match et remporte l'item et pour leur joie, l'épée va dans un emplacement restreint.

Ils sortent ensuite en ville en discutant, savoir comment protéger leur nouvelle carte alors qu'ils n'ont même pas de carte défensive pour se protéger quand ils se font interpeller par un homme derrière eux. Il les pointe du doigt en tremblant. " D-Donnez-moi l'Épée de la Vérité ! Si vous faites sagement ce que je dis, je ne vous ferais pas de mal. "

" Pas moyen, imbécile. " réponds Killua en reprenant sa route sous le regard neutre de Gon et le roulement d'yeux de Gohan.

L'inconnu fait alors apparaitre son livre, les trois amis font apparaitre les leurs et se tiennent fermement devant l'inconnu. " Hum, vous bluffez. Je sais que vous venez de commencer ce jeu. Vous n'avez aucun sort défensif et tout ce que vous avez dans vos emplacements restreints, c'est l'Épée de la Vérité. " Il sort une carte. " Voici la carte ' Vol '. Cette carte vous permet de voler une carte au hasard dans un emplacement restreint d'un autre joueur. Prenez ça... Vol On ! Attaque Killua ! " Il s'apprête à poser sa carte pour pouvoir l'utiliser mais elle disparaît d'un coup de sa main.

Gon atterrie derrière lui avec sa carte dans la main. " Vous n'avez pas du tout été entraîné, n'est-ce pas... Monsieur ? " L'inconnu se retourne lentement et attrape sa carte que Gon lui rend gentiment. " La prochaine fois, je ne vous rendrai pas la carte. " le prévient-il en marchant pour revenir près du grand brun et de l'argenter.

Gohan et Killua font disparaitre leurs livres. Gohan croise les bras derrière sa nuque et Killua met les mains dans ses poches en fixant nonchalamment l'inconnu. " Vous devez être un amateur. Je suis impressionné que vous soyez dans un jeu pour Hunter. "

L'homme se crispe légèrement et Gohan se courbe poliment devant l'inconnu en lui souriant amicalement. " Mais merci, grâce à vous, nous avons compris quelque chose. Un sort d'attaque ne se lancera pas tant que l'incantation n'est pas dite. "

" Cette solution ne fonctionne que sur les joueurs faibles ! " beugle l'inconnu.

Le trio d'amis commence à tourner les talons pour partir et continuer leur aventure quand une nouvelle voix, un peu plus grave se fait entendre. " Précisément. " Un groupe de plusieurs personnes sort des ruelles pour les entourer et les empêcher de s'échapper, leurs livres sont ouverts et près a attaqués. Le Leader avance d'un pas, il a un chapeau violet avec de la fourrure et surtout, un débardeur jaune a rayure marron avec de la fourrure. " Si vous voulez une carte, vous la prenez à quelqu'un. Seuls les fous participeraient aux tournois. " Il sort une carte en les regardant en souriant malicieusement. " Vous comprenez, les enfants ? "

Killua s'approche de Gohan pour lui murmurer à l'oreille " Gohan, si on les attaques ensembles, on pourra s'en sortir sans perdre notre carte... "

Le jeune Dieu hausse un sourcil en lui répondant " Je ne vais pas me battre avec eux alors qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas physiquement, ils ne font que suivre les règles du jeu. "

Le jeune argenté grogne en roulant des épaules et donne sa carte en fusillant le Leader du groupe. Tout le monde part et le trio d'amis partent s'assoir sur les marches d'un escalier. Gon frappe une marche avec son poing de rage mais cela motive les trois amis à aller à Masadora pour aller acheter des cartes de sorts pour pouvoir se défendre si une situation comme celle-ci ce reproduit dans le futur. Gohan ressent la même énergie que la dernière fois, la jeune femme continue de les suivre discrètement et Gon et Killua ne semblent pas s'en être rendu compte pour le moment.

Ils partent d'abord dans un magasin pour pouvoir échanger du vrai argent contre de l'argent du jeu. Ils vont ensuite dans un magasin pour pouvoir acheter une carte, il y en a une qui coûte chère mais qui a toutes les informations de l'île et une autre carte moins chère ou le groupe devront voyager sur l'île pour pouvoir la compléter, Gon décide qu'ils achètent la moins chère car ce serait plus amusant de la compléter eux-mêmes. Ils demandent aussi au PNJ qu'elle est la direction pour Masadora et l'homme leur indique la direction en les mettant aussi en garde car, sur la route, il y a des bandits et des monstres. Les trois amis ont les yeux qui brillent et sortent en courant du magasin, très exciter à l'idée de pouvoir enfin pouvoir combattre des ennemis. Ils s'apprêtent à partir mais une voix féminine et une énergie que le jeune Dieu reconnaît les interpellent.

La petite blonde coiffée en couettes hautes, aux grands yeux roses et à la robe rose à froufrou arrive en courant vers eux. " S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi me joindre à vous ! " demande-t-elle en joignant ses mains ensemble.

Killua la dévisage avant de lever la main. " Ah, désolé, c'est impossible. "

" P-Pourquoi ? "

" Tu serais une nuisance. " réponds simplement l'ancien assassin avant de commencer à partir, suivi par Gon et Gohan qui le gronde sur son manque de politesse.

La jeune fille rage derrière eux, complètement outrée par les paroles du jeune argenter mais elle décide de les suivre quand même.

Ils continuent de courir tout le reste de la journée en espérant pour Killua de pouvoir la semer mais Gohan doit bien avouer que la jeune femme les suit à la trace et sans même être essoufflée, cela l'impressionne un peu. Ça ne le dérangerait pas lui que la jeune fille les accompagne, surtout que vu son énergie, elle semble plutôt puissante mais Killua refuse catégoriquement. Il soupire en mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon mais s'arrête quand il ressent plusieurs énergies autour d'eux. Il se met vite en position de combat suivi par Gon et Killua, alertés par le comportement de leur grand ami.

Un groupe de bandits apparaît devant eux, sortant de derrière les arbres et les buissons. Le trio se met en position de combat et les bandits court vers eux, sautes dans les aires et atterrissent à genoux devant eux, les mains plaquées sur le sol et le front presque collé sur la terre. " Aidez-nous, s'il vous plaît ! " demande l'un des bandits. " Nous vous en supplions ! "

Gohan, Gon et Killua se détendent légèrement et se regardent avant d'observés le groupe de bandits, tous les bandits toussent, comme s'ils étaient tous malades.

Après avoir accepté de les aider, les bandits emmènent les garçons et la jeune femme avec eux dans une grande demeure de style japonais, cacher dans les bois. Ils sont emmenés dans une grande salle où un enfant est alité et semble respirer difficilement. Les bandits, un vieil homme et les trois amis se réunissent autour du lit du malade et la jeune femme reste assise sur les genoux derrière eux en observant la scène.

" Une maladie se répand autour de l'île. * Tousse *. Ça commence par une légère fièvre puis ça se transforme en forte fièvre et mène éventuellement à la mort. * Tousse *. " commence à expliquer l'un des bandits.

Le vieil homme qui est assit à côté de Gohan se tourne vers lui. " Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est utilisé des médicaments pour garder la fièvre en état. * grosse quinte de toux *. Mais les médicaments ne fonctionnent qu'une semaine. * Tousse... Tousse *. "

Le premier bandit hoche de la tête. " C'est aussi incroyablement cher et nous sommes à court d'argent... * quinte de toux *. Nous sommes tous tombés malades, donc nous sommes incapables de faire notre travail de bandit. * quinte de toux*. "

Gon se tourne légèrement vers Killua qui y connait beaucoup plus en jeux vidéos que lui et Gohan. " Est-ce contagieux ? "

" C'est juste un scénario. " réponds l'argenter.

Le premier bandit s'approche d'eux, le regard plein d'espoir. " À ce rythme-là, mon fils n'aura plus que deux ou trois jours à vivre tout au plus ! "

Le vieil homme fait de même. " Pourriez-vous d'une façon ou d'une autre nous prêter de l'argent ? "

Gohan regarde d'un œil compatissant la scène devant lui, même si cela n'est qu'un scénario, il est un bon gars et ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin. Il hoche de la tête en croisant les bras sur son torse muscler. " De combien avez-vous besoin ? "

" 80 000 Jenny. " réponds le vieil homme avant de tousser une nouvelle fois.

Un léger rire s'échappe des lèvres du demi-saiyan. ' _Ok, en gros tous ce que nous avons, ils doivent connaitre tout de nous._ ' Il lance un regard vers ses amis pour savoir quoi faire mais la voix féminine dans la jeune femme derrière eux les interpelle. " Excusez-moi, j'ai assez pour couvrir les 80 000 Jenny si vous voulez. "

Killua se retourne vers elle en plaçant un doigt contre sa bouche. " Ah, pourrais-tu faire en sorte simplement de la fermer un moment ? "

La jeune femme se crispe et une veine apparaît sur son front et Gohan regarde avec surprise son ami. L'argenter se retourne vers les PNJ mais se fige quand il sent le regard réprobateur du jeune Dieu sur lui et il décide de se faire tout petit. " Compris. " réponds Gon joyeusement pour détendre l'atmosphère. " Nous pouvons vous donner 80 000 Jenny. "

" Vraiment ? " demande en beuglant le vieil homme.

Le premier bandit commence à pleurer en posant son visage contre son bras. " Merci beaucoup ! Grâce à vous, la vie de mon fils sera sauve ! "

L'enfant dans le lit tremble un peu plus. " J-J'ai froid ! Si froid... "

Le père se rue près de son fils, complètement alarmer. " Oh non ! Si son corps se rafraîchit, à ce rythme-là, il mourra avant qu'on puisse récupérer les médicaments ! " Des nouvelles larmes coulent sur ses joues. " Si seulement nous avions des vêtements d'enfants ! Des vêtements d'enfants ! "

Gon et Killua échangent un regard avant que le petit brun se pointe du doigt. " Euh, je peux lui donner mes vêtements si vous voulez. "

Le père approche rapidement Gon, les larmes aux yeux. " En êtes-vous sûr ? "

Le vieil homme s'approche aussi de lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes. " Vous êtes comme des anges ! Les mots ne sont pas suffisants... "

" Pour exprimer notre gratitude ! " finit de dire le père.

Le demi-Saiyan secoue sa main devant son visage en souriant chaleureusement. " Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de remerciements. "

" Qu'en est-il des informations et des objets ? " demande Killua mais il n'a que pour réponse les silences des PNJ qui reculent discrètement.

Les voilà maintenant en train de courir une nouvelle fois dans la forêt suivie par la jeune femme derrière, mais cette fois-ci, ils n'ont plus d'argent et Gon et Killua ont perdu leurs vestes et t-shirts à manches longs. L'argenter cours en râlant mais le jeune Dieu le motive en l'informant qu'ils vont surement bientôt rencontrer des monstres.

Ils sortent enfin de la forêt pour se retrouver devant un immense canyon rocheux. Ils s'échangent un regard avant que Killua et Gon sautent et cours le long de la paroi rocheuse et Gohan saute jusqu'en bas et lévite juste à quelques centimètres du sol et atterrie doucement sur le sol sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme.

Des énormes cyclopes armés de gourdin sortent de derrière les pilonnes rocheux. Une montée d'adrénaline parcourt les veines du jeune Dieu et il se met à courir rapidement vers l'un d'eux, il n'attend même pas ses amis derrière. Il fait un grand bond en évitant un coup de massue et donne un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire d'un des cyclopes.

Gon de son coter, saute aussi, concentre son énergie dans son poing et donne un coup sur la joue d'un autre cyclope.

Killua observe ses deux amis, les cyclopes n'ont fait que vaciller un peu mais reviennent à l'attaque pour le grand bonheur du grand brun qui assène les coups de pied et poings sur son cyclope. ' _Les coups de Gon et Gohan ne leurs ont rien faits. Donc, peu importe la quantité de coups, aucun ne tombera._ ' Un des cyclopes lui assène un coup mais l'argenter l'évite facilement, il court le long de son bras. ' _Et ils sont tant... Afin de les avoirs en une seule attaque..._ ' Il saute et donne un coup de pied dans l'œil du cyclope qui hurle de douleur avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumer et la carte tombe dans les mains de l'ancien assassin. " Bingo ! L'œil est son point faible ! " Il range la carte dans son livre et informe Gon et Gohan.

Le jeune Dieu, lui, se transforme en SSJ1 et donne des coups plus rapides et plus violents à plusieurs cyclopes, simplement pour tester jusqu'à quel niveau de force ils vont pouvoir résister. ' _C'est vachement drôle ça !_ ' Gon et Killua décident de continuer de s'amuser eux aussi et s'attaquent aux autres cyclopes sous le regard bienveillant de la jeune femme en haut qui les observe avec appréciation.

Gohan a un grand sourire sur les lèvres et il se transforme en SSJ2. La blonde le fixe avec étonnement, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. ' _Incroyable... sa force et sa rapidité augmentent à chacune de ses transformations._ '

Gon et Killua ont battu leurs derniers cyclopes et ils regardent maintenant Gohan continuer d'attaquer son ennemi avec ferveur. L'argenter soupire en passant ses mains derrière sa tête. " GOHAN ! ARRÊTE DE T'AMUSER ! ON DOIS CONTINUER NOTRE CHEMIN ! "

Le grand brun fait une petite moue boudeuse avant de se détransformer et de frapper sans motivation dans l'œil du cyclope qui disparaît à son tour dans un nuage de fumer. Il range la carte dans son livre et les trois amies continues leurs chemins, mais, pas longtemps après, un énorme lézard leur bloque le passage.

Le demi-saiyan s'envole dans les airs pour laisser Gon et Killua s'occuper de lui et en même temps de pouvoir les observés. Les deux jeunes adolescents s'élancent sur le lézard géant et lui lance plusieurs séries de coups de pied et poings mais l'animal ne bronche pas et revient a l'attaque. Le grand brun observe la scène, essaye de trouver le point faible du reptile et juste au moment ou le jeune Freecs et le jeune Zoldyck partent se cacher derrière des pilonnes de pierre, Gohan remarque une tache sur le dos du lézard. Elle est vraiment difficile à trouver mais elle est très légèrement différente des autres. Il descend rapidement et plante ses talons dans la tâche et le lézard géant hurle de douleur et disparaît dans un nuage de fumer.

Il part ensuite rejoindre ses deux amies en rangeant sa carte dans son livre sous les regards curieux des deux jeunes adolescents. " Comment tu as fait pour le battre ? " demande Gon.

" Il suffisait juste de bien l'observer et vous auriez trouvé son point faible. " explique le jeune Dieu en souriant mais cela n'est que de courte durée car une petite créature apparaît devant eux.

C'est une petite boule noire avec une longue queue avec le bout touffu et de longues pattes. Il saute rapidement et donne un coup dans le menton de Gon qui vacille légèrement, c'est pas puissant mais ça surprend. La petite créature disparaît et bouge dans tous les sens rapidement autour du groupe. Le petit brun et l'argenter ont du mal à suivre ses mouvements mais pour les yeux entrainer et vif de Gohan, c'est une partie de plaisir.

Le demi-saiyan les laisses essayer de l'attraper en esquivant au passage la petite créature qui vient de temps en temps sur lui. ' _C'est pourtant simple, son chemin est programmé, si ils faisait attention à ça, ils arriveraient à l'attraper._ ' Au bout de 10 minutes, la petite créature est sur le point de s'enfuir mais Gohan arrive à l'attraper d'un geste vif et rapide. La créature laisse échapper un petit crie de surprise et disparaît dans un nuage de fumer. Il range sa nouvelle carte dans son livre sous les regards admiratifs de ses élèves et le petit groupe se remet en chemin, toujours suivie par la blonde.

Ils courent seulement depuis quelques minutes et un espèce de cheval apparaît devant eux. La créature s'arrête et crache dans leur direction plusieurs bulles blanches et rouges. Les garçons regardent ça avec curiosité et dès que les bulles blanches entrent en contact avec eux, elles se mettent à exploser en faisant beaucoup de bruit, trop pour les oreilles sensibles de Gohan qui plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles. Ils ouvrent les yeux et constate que la créature a disparu, seules les bulles sont encore là. Ils étudient les bulles et Gohan en conclut que les blanches explosent quand elles entrent en contact avec l'aura d'un humain et que les rouges explosés avec l'inverse mais il garde ça pour lui, l'observation est aussi un élément primordial dans un combat.

Ils se remettent en route, ils font les rencontres d'un gros insecte avec des dents acérées dans le tunnel d'une grotte, d'une créature qui ressemble à un sac en papier volant avec un gros œil et des petites cornes, une nuée d'insectes et d'un gluant vert. Gohan réussit à tous les battre une fois qu'il constate que Gon et Killua n'y arrivent pas sous le regard admiratif et frustré de la blonde. Admirative car Gohan réussit calmement et sans aucun effort à battre les ennemis et frustré car elle peut voir que les deux jeunes adolescents ont du potentiel mais ne savent pas bien l'utiliser.

Ils sortent de la grotte et tombent sur une armure qui semble bouger toute seule mais Gohan peut sentir une autre énergie cacher derrière un pilier en pierre. Il croise les bras en souriant et laisses ses deux disciples faire mais la voix de la jeune femme se fait entendre derrière eux. " GYO ! " Les trois amis se retournent vers elles. " GARDEZ LES YEUX DESSUS ! UTILISEZ LE GYO ! NE SAVEZ-VOUS PAS COMMENT FAIRE ? ". Le petit brun et le jeune argenté font ce qu'elle dit et utilise Gyo. Ils peuvent alors remarquer de l'énergie dans l'armure mais elle est reliée par un trait qui disparaît derrière une colonne de pierre. " VOUS LE VOYEZ, NON ? L'ARMURE N'EST QU'UNE MARIONNETTE, DONC, LES ATTAQUES NE FONCTIONNERONT PAS CONTRE ELLE. "

L'armure donne un coup d'épée que les trois garçons esquivent facilement et Gon en profite pour aller voir ce qu'il se cache derrière cette colonne de pierre et qui contrôle l'armure. Il court et trouve une petite créature rose toute mignonne qui lâche un petit ' scouïk ! ' de surprise avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumer. Il prend la carte et revient fièrement vers Gohan et Killua pour leur montrer la carte et la ranger dans son livre.

La jeune femme saute et atterrit gracieusement près d'eux, elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches en les toisant du regard. " Donc, vous pouvez utiliser Gyo, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas utilisé avant ? " Devant le silence et les regards gênés des deux jeunes adolescents, elle lâche un long soupire. " Donc, vous avez oublié. " Elle lève son index en l'air silencieusement sous les regards curieux des garçons. " Pourquoi vous restez plantés là ? Gyo ! " Gon et Killua font immédiatement ce qu'elle demande et Gohan croise les bras sur son torse en attendent, il ne peut pas utiliser ça. " Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas Gyo toi aussi ? " demande la blonde à Gohan.

Le jeune Dieu gratte l'arrière de son crâne en rougissant légèrement de gêne. " Eh bien... C'est compliqué et je préfère pas en parler... "

Elle soupire avant de plonger son attention sur les deux plus jeunes garçons du groupe. " Que voyez-vous ? "

" Le numéro 1. " répondent en chœurs Gon et Killua.

La blonde hoche de la tête avant de baisser son doigt et reposer sa main sur sa hanche. " Bien. Écoutez bien, à partir de maintenant, si je lève mon doigt, vous utilisez le Gyo et ensuite, vous crierez ce que vous voyez. Si vous sentez quelque chose de suspect, utilisez le Gyo, compris ? "

Une petite veine apparaît sur le front de Killua, il n'a pas à recevoir d'ordre de personne, excepter Gohan et Gon. " Attends, pourquoi tu nous donnes des ordres ? " beugle l'argenter de rébellion.

La blonde reste silencieuse et lève une nouvelle fois son doigt en l'air. Gon se dépêche d'utiliser le Gyo et dit en beuglant " Le numéro 5 ! "

" Exact. " Elle pointe ensuite du doigt Killua. " Toi, à terre et fais moi 200 pompes. "

" Hein ? "

" C'est ta punition, dépêche-toi ! "

Killua commence à trembler de colère. " Ne te fous pas de moi ! Pourquoi je devrais le faire ? Et toi Gohan, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? C'est toi qui nous entraines ! "

Le jeune Dieu se contente de croiser les bras derrière sa nuque en répondant calmement " Je ne vous entraine que au niveau du combat, muscles et rapidité, je ne peux pas vous aider sur le Nen. "

La blonde hoche de la tête en regardant curieusement Gohan mais reporte son attention sur l'argenter. " Tu as un problème ? "

" Bien sûr ! Qui penses-tu être ?! " grogne Killua.

La blonde sourit amicalement au groupe de garçons. " Je vois... Je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Je suis une Hunter professionnelle, Biscuit Kruger. J'ai appris le Nen il y a 40 ans. Je vais utiliser l'ensemble de mes connaissances et de mon expérience pour vous entraîner... si cela ne vous dérange pas... " demande-t-elle à Gohan en rougissant. Le brun secoue négativement de la tête en lui faisant son plus grand sourire, celui de son père qu'il a oublié et cela fait rougir un peu plus la blonde.

" Tu as appris le Nen il y a 40 ans ? " beugle Gon de surprise.

Killua s'avance d'un pas en beuglant d'irritation " Tu es vieille ! " et il se prend un coup de poing de Biscuit qui le fait s'envoler plusieurs mètres dans les airs sous le regard amusé de Gohan, qui se dit mentalement que c'est bien fait pour lui, on ne dit pas ça à une femme et de Gon qui est surpris.

L'argenter finit par revenir en massant son menton et en bougonnant dans son coin. La blonde se pointe du pouce. " Je n'aime pas les formalités, donc appelez-moi Biscke. En retour, vous devrez absolument obéir à chacun de mes mots. "

" Et moi je dis oublie ça, et non merci. " réponds froidement Killua. " Nous ne sommes pas désespérés au point de laisser une parfaite inconnue nous entraîner. " Il se tourne vers ses deux amis à côté de lui. " Dites quelque chose vous aussi, Gon, Gohan. "

Le grand brun roule des épaules avant de mettre ses bras derrière sa nuque et, d'un coup, il sent un léger frisson lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale.' _Non..._ ' Il regarde dans le ciel et remarque que la lune commence à apparaitre, ce n'est que le premier soir mais ça veut dire qu'il va devoir se séparer de ses amis un certain temps. Gon regarde son ami argenter avant de répondre nonchalamment " Nous avons déjà Wing-san. "

Un sourire apparait sur les lèvres de l'ancien assassin. " C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Nous avons déjà un maître alors nous n'avons besoin de personne d'autre pour nous apprendre. " dit-il en bougeant sa main pour lui faire comprendre de partir.

" Par ' Wing ' ... Vous voulez parler du petit garçon à lunettes avec les cheveux ébouriffés ? " demande Biscuit en souriant affectueusement. " Celui qui ne rentre jamais sa chemise ? "

" Tu le connais ? " demande Gon.

La blonde laisse échapper un petit rire de sa bouche. " Si je le connais ? Wing était un de mes élèves. "

Gohan sort de sa transe et revient dans la conversation. " Incroyable, Biscke-san ! " dit-il en souriant.

La blonde rougie légèrement en détournant la tête. Elle tousse dans sa main pour faire disparaitre ses rougeurs et reporte son attention sur les garçons. " Donc, il est devenu maître maintenant. Le temps passe vite, hein ? " Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine. " Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes des Hunter professionnels ? "

Gon hoche de la tête. " Oui, seulement moi et Gohan, mais... "

" Vous avez passés l'examen secret ? " Les garçons hochent de la tête ensemble. La blonde pousse un soupir nostalgique. " Quelle nostalgie... Eh bien, je suis en fait le maître de votre maître donc, vous ne devriez y voir aucun inconvénient au fait que je vous enseigne. "

Killua fronce des sourcils. " En supposant que son histoire est vrai. "

Biscuit approche de l'argenter et place son index sur son torse en plongeant son regard dans le sien. " Tu es un garçon plutôt têtu. " Un sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres. " Mais j'aime ce genre de caractère. " Elle s'éloigne d'un pas. " Tu as dit que vous n'étiez pas désespérés, pas vrai . " Elle tend la main, fait apparaitre son livre et prend une carte avant de leur montrer. C'est une carte d'un des monstres que Gon et Killua n'ont pas réussis à attraper, la petite boule noire rapide. " Regardez bien. Sa difficulté d'obtention est de niveau d. C'est une carte normale qui ne va pas dans les emplacements restreints. " Les deux jeunes adolescents deviennent un peu plus sérieux. " Le problème est qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui pourraient arriver sans le moindre effort à obtenir cette carte, alors que vous deux ne le pouvez pas. Si vous vous précipitez maintenant sur quelqu'un de plus fort et qui a de mauvaises intentions... " Gohan et Biscuit ressentent une énergie apparaitre et disparaitre aussi soudainement qu'elle est apparu pas loin d'eux. " Asseyez-vous... Faites semblant de parler. "

Gohan fait immédiatement ce qu'elle demande en partageant son regard, les deux savent qu'ils ont repéré l'énergie. Gon et Killua s'échangent un regard avant de faire aussi ce qu'elle demande. " Il y a un ennemi derrière Biscke-san. " informe en murmurant le jeune Dieu. Killua se met immédiatement à essayer de chercher son énergie mais Gohan le rappelle à l'ordre. " Ne cherchez pas sa présence, il va surement le remarquer. "

La blonde hoche de la tête sérieusement et Killua demande à la blonde comment elle a fait pour le remarquer, il sait déjà comment Gohan fait alors il ne lui demande pas. " Il a laissé un petit peu de soif de sang s'échapper. " explique Biscuit. " L'ennemi a vu une bande d'enfants et un jeune adulte et il s'est relâché pendant une seconde. "

" Si il a baissé sa garde, cela ne veut-il pas dire qu'il est faible ? " demande l'argenter.

La blonde secoue négativement de la tête. " Il a immédiatement effacé sa présence. Ce n'était qu'une soif de sang et il la rapidement supprimer donc, il est assez bon. "

Le visage de l'ancien assassin s'assombrit légèrement pour l'inquiétude de Gohan mais le jeune garçon se reprend vite. " Que devrions-nous faire ? "

Un petit sourire étire le coin de la bouche de Gohan. " Qu'en pensez-vous ? " demande-t-il à ses disciples.

Gon prend à son tour la parole. " Nous devrions bouger tous les quatre ensemble. "

" La raison ? "

" Je suppose qu'il a décidé de faire preuve de prudence parce que nous sommes quatre. Si nous restons ensemble, il sera moins enclin à attaquer. " explique Gon avec un hochement de tête de la part de Killua qui est d'accord avec lui.

" Eh bien, vous avez raison. " réponds Biscuit. " Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous allons faire. " Les garçons penchent la tête sur le coter avec interrogations et elle se pointe du pouce. " Si je pars de mon propre chef, l'ennemi va m'attaquer avec certitude. Je vais aller au sud, vous trois, allez au nord. Marchez pendant 500 mètres sans cacher votre présence. " Elle tourne la tête et regarde un grand pilonne de pierre. " Visez ce pilier. Une fois que vous serez la-bas, utilisez le Zetsu, puis revenez immédiatement ! "

Un petit sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Killua. " Ok, traquer le traqueur, n'est-ce-" mais il est coupé par Biscuit qui lui met une rapide et grosse gifle sur la joue gauche, le prenant par surprise. Gon et Gohan s'échangent un regard avant de simplement dire un petit " Eh ? "

Une veine apparaît sur le front de l'argenter en sentant sa joue chauffer et devenir rouge, la blonde se lève en faisant semblant d'être en colère. " Si c'est comme ça, alors d'accord ! " Elle pointe Killua du doigt. " J'en ai assez ! Bye bye ! " dit-elle avant de commencer à partir.

L'argenter se lève d'un bond et beugle " Ouais, va-t'en, vas-y ! Nous ne voulions pas de toi dans les environs ! " Il lui tourne le dos avant de regarder ses amis toujours accroupis par terre. " Allez, Gohan, Gon ! Allons-y. " Gohan se lève et le suit et Gon vient seulement de comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'une comédie. " À PLUS, PAUVRE IDIOTE ! "

Les garçons partent dans la direction que leur a indiquée Biscuit et Killua dit à qu'elle point la blonde est plutôt incroyable. Il était sur ses gardes, donc, normalement, il aurait pu être prêt à réagir à tout moment mais il n'a réalisé que ce qu'elle a fait au moment où sa joue commencer à piquer. Ils arrivent au pilier et ils cachent leurs énergies avant de se mettre à courir pour aller rejoindre la blonde.

Ils se cachent derrière des gros rochers et observent qu'une des couettes de la blonde a été couper par l'inconnu. Il a des baskets noirs, un pantalon blanc, un t-shirt à manche long violet, une paire de ciseaux dans sa main droite et la couette couper dans la gauche. Il a des petits yeux ronds, un visage carré et des cheveux rouges foncer ébouriffer. Il ricane en jouant avec ses ciseaux. " Je les ai coupés... Tes cheveux... Avec mon Scissor Hands ! " beugle-t-il en se contorsionnant dans tous les sens. " Tu sais... Quand je mange les cheveux que j'ai coupés... " Il fait tomber les longs cheveux blonds de Biscuit dans sa bouche et commence a les mâcher. " Je peux apprendre des choses sur le corps de l'utilisateur que même lui ne connaît pas. Le tonus musculaire, le potentiel de maladie, les forces génétiques ! J'apprendrai tout sur ton corps avant de commencer à jouer avec... " mais il s'arrête de parler et ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. " 57 ANS ?! " De la sueur commence à apparaitre sur son visage. ' _Et elle ressemble à ça ? Ce qui est encore plus effrayant, c'est de savoir comment son corps est fait._ ' Il retire les cheveux de sa bouche, déboucle la ceinture à son pantalon ou son ranger les ciseaux et les places soigneusement par terre avant de se mettre en position de combat. " Mon instinct de combattant insiste que je te défie en duel. "

" Je suppose que tu n'es pas une simple ordure. " réponds Biscuit avant d'enlever ses gants blancs et de les jetés par terre et de se mettre en position de combat. " Très bien. "

Les deux se jauges pendant de longues secondes avant que l'inconnu s'élance rapidement vers Biscuit. Il donne un coup de paume rapide mais la blonde l'esquive facilement. Elle pose le bas de sa main sur le haut de son poignet et son autre main fait de même mais en dessous, son coude. Elle le fait s'élever dans les airs facilement, l'homme vrille dans les airs et Biscuit lui donne un gros coup de paume dans le dos. Il crache de la salive et s'écroule au sol.

La blonde se remet en position normale en fixant l'homme à terre. " Tu es chanceux, si j'avais utilisé mon Nen, tu serais mort. " Elle lève son regard dans la direction des garçons. " Pendant ce combat, qu'avez-vous d'abord vu ? "

Les garçons sortes de leurs cachettes et avance vers eux calmement. " L'ennemi a été retourné dans les airs. " annonce Gon et Killua hoche de la tête.

Biscuit pose ses mains sur ses hanches. " S'il était un personnage du jeu, il aurait un niveau D en terme de difficulté. Cela aurait été un Game Over direct pour vous. C'est la deuxième fois que je vous vois échapper de peu à la mort. Combien de temps la chance durera ? "

Gon et Killua se retourne vers elle pendant que Gohan écoute la conversation silencieusement. " Biscke-san... "

" Pas besoin de ' san ', appelle-moi simplement Biscke... " elle lance un regard discret vers Gohan en rougissant. " ou Biscke-chan... " Elle toussote dans sa main avant de reporter son attention vers les deux plus jeunes adolescents. " Si tu insistes pour un titre honorifique... " Elle sourit, entrelace ses doigts ensemble avant de les apporter vers son visage et dit d'une voix niaise " Appelle moi Biscke-chama ! "

" T'appeler ' la vieille ' est suffisant. " réponds nonchalamment Killua et il se prend un grand coup de poing dans la figure de la part de la blonde.

Le jeune Dieu regarde son ami s'envoler quelques mètres plus loin en secouant la tête et en roulant des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la blonde. " Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Biske ? "

" Eh bien, évidemment je suis là pour terminer le jeu. " Elle pose sa main sur sa hanche en souriant. " Mais mon objectif est plus un bijou. C'est un bijou qui ne peut être trouvé qu'ici. L'emplacement restreint n°81... Blue Planet. Qu'en est-il de vous ? "

L'argenter se relève en massant sa joue douloureuse. " Nous sommes là pour terminer le jeu, évidemment. "

Gon hoche de la tête. " En fait, mon père a fait ce jeu, et donc, je cherche mon père, donc, je pensais que ce jeu pourrait contenir un indice. "

" Qui est ton père ? " demande Biscuit.

" Gin Freecss. " Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillent de surprise en répétant le nom de père du jeune homme. " Tu le connais ? " demande avec espoir le jeune pêcheur.

Elle hoche vivement de la tête. " Bien sûr, je le connais ! Il est célèbre après tout. Le président Netero a dit une fois qu'il était l'un des cinq meilleurs utilisateurs de Nen... "

Gon ferme les yeux en s'imaginant son père, ici même dans le jeu, le vent qui virevolte autour de lui. Il prend une inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux. " Biscke, si ça te va de repousser ta chasse au trésor, alors, enseigne nous le Nen s'il te plaît. "

Elle accepte joyeusement et reporte son attention sur l'inconnu qui commence à se relever. Elle lui ordonne d'aider les enfants à s'entrainer. Ils vont aller dans un cratère et il va devoir esquiver les attaques de Gon et Killua pendant deux semaines, s'il réussit, il part, s'il tombe inconscient ou qu'il ne tient plus debout, il meurt. Il peut leur faire tout ce qu'il veut, il doit seulement pas quitter le cratère, s'il brise cette règle, elle le tue. Si Gon et Killua n'arrivent pas à le battre, ils seront punis.

Le soleil commence justement à se lever quand la blonde lance le combat. Elle s'assoit en haut du cratère pour observer les deux garçons avec Gohan. Ils observent silencieusement les garçons en train de lancer des cailloux à l'inconnu qui est Binolt, le chasseur de primes. Le jeune Dieu les observe avant d'interpeller la blonde. " Biscke, est-ce que je peux vous demander une faveur ? "

La blonde détourne son regard de ses nouveaux élevés pour regarder le grand brun à côté d'elle. " Bien sûr. "

" Est-ce que vous pourriez vous occuper d'eux deux, le temps que leur entrainement soit terminé. Je n'ai pas envie de rester la à me tourner les pouces, je préfère aller m'entrainer dans mon coin, si cela ne vous dérange pas. " demande Gohan en retournant son attention vers ses deux amis en bas.

La blonde cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. " D'accord mais quand compte tu revenir ? "

" Quand ils auront fini leur entrainement. Cela durera combien de temps à votre avis ? "

" Hmm, difficile à dire... Tout le monde avance à son propre rythme mais... ces deux la sont prometteurs. je dirais entre un mois - un mois et demi. "

Le grand brun hoche de la tête avant de se lever et d'épousseter ses habits. " Bien, je vous les confits, je suis sûr qu'ils sont entre de bonnes mains. " dit-il avant de commencer à partir.

Biscuit se lève d'un bond. " Tu ne veux pas leur dire au revoir ? "

Gohan s'arrête et se retourne en lui faisant un grand sourire. " Ils sont occupés et je ne veux pas les arrêter pendant leur entrainement, je vous fais confiance pour leur expliquer la situation. " La blonde hoche de la tête silencieusement et Gohan s'envole tranquillement au loin sans que Gon, Killua ou Binolt ne le remarque.

Il vole dans le canyon et trouve une grotte difficile d'accès pour pouvoir s'enfermer dans les jours difficiles qui s'annoncent. Il va pouvoir aussi s'occuper des monstres qu'il n'a pas pu attraper et s'entrainer toute la journée.

Une semaine est passé, Gohan a eu le temps de récupérer les cartes qui lui manquaient et il c'est entrainer comme un fou contre les cyclopes. Même s'ils ne sont pas rapides et puissants, il doit bien avouer qu'ils encaissent très bien les coups. Il a opté comme habit d'entrainement, le gi des nameks, beaucoup plus pratique et moins inconvénient que sa tenue de Dieu de la Destruction. Il est sur le point d'entrée dans sa grotte car ses pulsions deviennent beaucoup trop fortes mais une énergie sort d'un passage étroit dans la roche.

Feitan marche vers lui, les mains dans les poches en regardant le dernier cyclope se transformer en carte. " Je ne pensais pas te trouver aussi facilement, Gohan-kun. " dit calmement le petit brun en s'arrêtant pas loin de lui.

" Que fais-tu là ? " demande Gohan en essayant de se calmer. À ce niveau, il est prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui est humain pour pouvoir calmer ses pulsions mais il ne veut pas tromper Hisoka.

Feitan roule des épaules. " Le boss n'a plus de Nen et on ne peut pas le voir alors, on s'occupe comme on peut. Et toi ? Tes amis ne sont pas avec toi ? "

Le jeune Dieu secoue négativement de la tête. " Ils s'entrainent ailleurs et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de m'entrainer dans mon coin. "

Le petit brun hume pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a entendu sa réponse et il fait apparaitre un parapluie dans ses mains avant de le brandir vers Gohan. " Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas se faire un combat ? J'ai ma revanche à prendre sur toi. "

Le jeune Dieu s'apprête à refuser mais Feitan ouvre son parapluie devant lui, le cachant de la vue du grand brun. Le parapluie est rouge foncer avec en noir un motif en tête de mort. Gohan lève un sourcil et trouve l'énergie du jeune tortionnaire sur le coter. Feitan à son épée en main, il bondit sur une des parois rocheuse pour se donner de l'élan et s'élance sur le demi-saiyan.

Gohan bloque facilement les coups d'épée avec son doigt. ' _Je dois bien avouer que pour une personne normale, il est plutôt rapide._ ' Feitan s'éloigne un peu plus loin. " Bon mouvements... "

Un petit sourire étire les lèvres du jeune Dieu, son sang de saiyan bout d'excitation dans ses veines dues à ce combat. " Toi aussi, tu es plutôt rapide et tu sais bien manier ton katana. " Il se met en position de combat. " Ok, à mon tour d'attaquer. "

Il s'élance rapidement vers lui et Feitan a juste le temps de voir le poing de Gohan et le part avec son épée avant que le grand brun ne disparaisse. ' _Rapide... extrêmement rapide..._ ' Gohan réapparaît un peu plus loin, toujours en garde. Les deux s'échangent un petit sourire avant de disparaitre.

Pour des yeux normaux, il ne remarquerait pas les deux personnes en train de se combattre l'un l'autre. Ils bougent tellement vite qu'on ne peut apercevoir que des traits blancs dans les airs et le son de l'épée de Feitan entrer en contact avec la peau dur de Gohan. Le petit brun fait tout pour pouvoir blesser un minimum le plus grand devant lui mais sa peau est très dure et ne laisse aucune égratignure et cela commence à le frustrer et à l'énerver.

Il donne un coup que Gohan arrête facilement mais un petit sourire victorieux apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il appuie sur un bouton sur le manche de son Épée-parapluit et la pointe en métal s'expulse rapidement vers Gohan, surpris et il se le prend en pleine tête.

Feitan commence à ricaner, content de l'avoir ENFIN blessé mais Gohan redresse la tête devant lui et lui donne un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, envoyant le petit brun à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il se relève, essuie le sang qu'il a craché par la bouche et se relance vers Gohan. Il a beau assener des attaques à répétition, le grand brun les esquives toutes d'une facilité déconcertante et il a contre-attaqué plusieurs fois.

Il se relève, tout tremblant, les habits à moitié déchirer et commence à murmurer des choses dans une langue que Gohan ne connaît pas. Une aura verte et noir commence à l'entourer et le jeune Dieu peut sentir la puissance de Feitan augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il parle et d'un coup, une armure rouge et blanche apparaît sur lui.

Feitan concentre son énergie et une petite boule blanche apparaît devant lui avant de s'élever dans le ciel. Un long frisson parcourt le dos de Gohan ' _Ça sent pas bon... Il vaudrait mieux que je me transforme et que je me protège._ ' Il se dépêche de se transformer et fait apparaitre la boule de protection de Yuri lui a appris.

" Raising Sun ! " dit le petit brun et la boule blanche se transforme en un gros soleil et détruit tout sur son passage sur plusieurs mètres sous les rires hystériques de Feitan.

La boule de soleil finit par disparaitre, laissant que de la fumer autour de lui. Feitan s'approche de là où était Gohan en souriant malicieusement mais, une fois que la fumer disparaît, ses yeux s'écarquillent de choc et sa bouche s'ouvre en grand. Gohan est là, dans une boule presque transparente, en pleine forme et pas blesser. Mais ce qui surprend le pus le petit brun est l'apparence de Gohan qui a changé. Il a de longs cheveux dorés, lui arrivant en bas du dos, ses yeux sont turquoise, il n'a plus de sourcil, il a gagné en muscles et des petits éclairs éclatés autour de lui.

Gohan fait disparaitre la boule qui le protège avant de regarder avec appréciation Feitan. " C'était une superbe attaque, je dois l'avouer. Si je ne m'étais pas transformé pour rendre ma boule de protection plus forte, je serais surement mort. " Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un long frisson le parcoure de la tête aux pieds. ' _Non... pas maintenant !_ ' Il lève son regard vers le ciel et voit la pleine lune, toute ronde et brillante.

Quelque chose se déclenche en lui, il est incapable de détourner ses yeux de la lune, ses yeux deviennent rouges, des spasmes le font trembler au rythme des battements de son cœur, sa queue de saiyan qui avant gigoter d'excitation, cesse tout mouvement. Feitan recule d'un pas, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il pressent que quelque chose d'énorme va se passer.

Les sourcils non existant de Gohan commencent à se froncer et il commence à grogner méchamment sous le regard surpris et curieux de Feitan qui commence à s'éloigner un peu plus. Ses muscles grossissent de plus en plus, faisant exploser ses habits, ses canines grandissent et deviennent de plus en plus aiguisées. ' _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_ ' pense avec une pointe d'anxiété le petit brun. Gohan se met à hurler et la roche autour de lui se met à exploser sous la grosse monter de puissance et des éclairs pètent tout autour de lui. Ses membres grandissent et des poils dorés commencent à lui recouvrir le corps. Un museau commence à apparaitre sur le visage de Gohan et ses yeux sont maintenant entièrement rouges et toute l'île commencée à trembler.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Gon, Killua, Biscuit et l'inconnu on terminer l'entrainement et l'homme veut maintenant se rendre pour purger ses fautes mais, d'un coup, le sol se met à trembler et une puissante énergie augmente au loin. Biscuit reconnaît l'énergie de Gohan, quoiqu'elle est un peu changée et Killua et Gon se doutent que toute cette puissante énergie vient de leur mentor. Ils hochent de la tête et les quatre se mettent à courir en direction de l'énergie.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Ailleurs, sur une différente partie de l'île, Phinks, Sharnalk, Shizuku et Kurotopi sentes la terre trembler et une énergie au loin commence à augmenter et ils décident tous de partir voir ce qu'il peut bien se passer.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Ailleurs, une des filles qui s'occupent des entrées et des sortis des joueurs reçoit une alarme sur son ordinateur, lui disant qu'une forte monter de puissance est en train de se produire. Elle fronce des sourcils et informe les autres MJ.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Pas très loin du lieu du combat, une tête rousse aux yeux d'or ressent cette monter en puissance et il reconnaît immédiatement de qui en est le possesseur. Il lèche avidement ses lèvres en murmurant " Boya... " et il se met lui aussi en route

 **aaaaaaaa**

Gohan grossit et grandit encore et encore sous le regard méduser de Feitan, jusqu'à se transformer en Oozaru doré, un gorille, une des transformations de son peuple les Saiyan à cause de la pleine lune mais rare sont ceux qui sont dorés. Il est aussi grand qu'un pilier de pierre, voire même plus grand, des éclairs et une aura dorée l'entour et il se met à pousser un hurlement monstrueux, raisonnant partout dans le canyon.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW !**

 **aaaaaaaa**

Gon, Killua, Biscuit et Binolt s'arrêtent quand ils entendent un hurlement de bête dans la direction où ils vont. Le hurlement fait trembler les murs de pierre autour d'eux et le sol s'arrête soudainement de trembler. Ils s'échangent un regard avant de repartir dans cette direction.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Feitan regarde avec horreur le monstre devant lui. Il se dépêche de faire apparaitre son livre, fait apparaitre une carte et appel Phinks. " Dépêches-toi de te ramener là où je suis, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me débarrasser de lui tout seul ! "

Phinks fait la transmission de l'information à ses autres collègues et le groupe de l'araignée utilise une carte pour aller rapidement là où est Feitan. Le petit brun fixe l'énorme gorille doré bouger dans tous les sens en se tapant le torse en hurlant.

Gohan repère alors sa proie et avance vers lui en tapant sur son torse. Feitan cour a toute vitesse pour qu'il ne se fasse pas rattraper mais le gorille est rapide et il assène des coups de poing sur le sol pour écraser le petit brun mais il arrive à esquiver. Gohan essaye de l'écraser, de le frapper mais Feitan esquive de justesse toutes les attaques. Deux lumières dorées apparaissent dans le ciel et atterrissent près de Feitan qui soupire de soulagement. " Vous voilà enfin ! "

Ses collègues qui sont sur l'île apparaissent en souriant mais ce n'est que de courte durée quand il repère l'énorme monstre devant eux. " Putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Un événement spécial des MJ ? " beugle Phinks en fixant le gorille doré.

Feitan secoue négativement de la tête. " Non, vous vous rappeler du blondinet qui est ami avec l'enfoiré aux chaines ? " Le groupe hoche de la tête. " Eh bien c'est lui... il a regardé la lune et il c'est transformer en ce monstre. "

" Pas possible... " souffle Sharnalk en observant le monstre devant eux qui arrive rapidement vers eux.

Ils sautent pour s'éloigner de lui et attaquent en même temps pour pouvoir le vaincre. Phinks a beau faire tourner son bras plein de fois pour avoir plus de puissance, ça n'a aucun effet sur le gorille. L'épée de Feitan se brise sur la peau et les poils doré. Sharnalk ne peut pas le contrôler en lui plantant dans la nuque une aiguille car sa peau est beaucoup trop robuste. Koltopi est complètement impuissant et Shizuku ne peut pas absorber de son sang pour essayer de le tuer car la bête n'est pas blessée.

Ils se réunissent ensemble pour pouvoir attaquer en coopération mais la rapidité de Gohan les surprend. Le gorille des attrapes avec une seule main et les plaque dos contre la paroi rocheuse. Ils poussent tous un crient de douleurs en chœur et crachent de la salive mélangée à du sang tellement l'impacte est violent. Ils sont pris au piège et la gueule de Gohan s'approche d'eux. Gohan ouvre sa gueule remplie de dents acérées et une boule blanche commence à se former. " On est morts ! " beugle Phinks avec horreur, il voit déjà toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

" GOHAN, ARRETE ! " hurlent un peu plus loin deux voix enfantines. Gon et Killua cour rapidement dans leur direction, complètement affolés et leurs yeux s'écarquillent en voyant l'énorme monstre qu'est devenu leur ami.

Le gorille ne semble pas les avoir entendus et sa boule grossit de plus en plus. Killua et Gon cours te se placent devant Gohan, dos à la Brigade comme pour les protégés. " Gohan, arrête ça ! " beugle Killua mais Gohan les envoie voler plus loin violemment d'un revers de la main.

Biscuit se dépêche de courir elle aussi et donne un violent coup de pied dans une des jambes de Gohan, ce qui le surprend légèrement et fait disparaitre la boule blanche mais il vire Biscuit d'un revers de la queue dans la paroi rocheuse.

Des autres personnes arrivent et observent la scène dans l'ombre en cachent leurs présences. Les Mj viennent d'arrivés et découvrent ce qui se passe avec étonnement et la tête rousse a les yeux écarquillés en voyant ce qu'est devenu son cher et tendre.

Gohan concentre son attention une nouvelle fois sur ses proies dans sa main et refait apparaitre une boule blanche dans sa bouche mais Gon et Killua s'interposent une nouvelle fois, blessés. " Gohan ! Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu fait ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! " beugle Gon avec détermination.

Killua hoche de la tête avec conviction. " Gon a raison. Je sais que pour le moment tu ne nous reconnais pas mais tu es fort ! Combats ce monstre en toi et souviens-toi de nous ! On croit en toi Gohan ! "

Le gorille semble s'arrêter, l'air perdu pendant quelques secondes avant de hurler une nouvelle fois. Il attrape dans son autre main ses deux amis et les plaques eux aussi contre la paroi rocheuse, leur faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur et ils crachent eux aussi du sang par la bouche. " Gohan ! Souviens-toi de nous ! " beugle Killua.

" Gohan je t'en supplie ! " dit Gon.

Mais Gohan n'en n'a que faire et la boule dans sa gueule grossit de plus en plus. Ils n'arrivent pas à croire qu'ils vont peut-être mourir de la main de leur meilleur ami, leur grand frère de cœur, leur modèle. Des larmes commencent à apparaitre dans les yeux des deux jeunes adolescents et ils se mettent à hurlés de désespoir en chœur " **GOHAN !** "

Le gorille arrête tout mouvement et la boule disparaît. Il lâche ses proies et les laisses tombées à terre en reculant de plusieurs pas, ne lâchant pas les deux jeunes adolescents du regard. Gon et Killua se relèvent en essuyant le sang de leurs bouches et approchent doucement le gorille. " Tu nous reconnais ? " demande gentiment Gon en souriant, les larmes aux yeux.

Gohan pousse un petit grognement en les regardant et il concentre une nouvelle fois son attention sur la lune. Il grogne légèrement et une aura doré l'entour à nouveau, ressemblant à des flammes. Gon et Killua s'éloignent de leur ami qui saute sur un pilier rocheux et tant les bras vers la lune en grognant et criant. L'aura dorée se fait plus dense et des éclaires de plus en plus gros apparaissent de plus en plus autour de lui.

Le gorille rapetisse en quelques secondes et l'aura dorée l'entour complètement, laissant pas le plaisir aux autres de voir sa transformation, ils ne peuvent entendre que les cries de ce qu'il semble être de douleur de Gohan et des éclairs qui explosent autour de la sphère. Le pilonne rocheux éclate sous tant de puissance qui vient d'apparaitre en plus, ne laissant que de la fumer. Tout le monde se protège du mieux qu'ils peuvent des débris de roches qui volent violemment dans tous les sens et, après de très longues seconde, tout s'arrête et la fumer se dissipe, laissant apparaitre une forme humaine sur le débris de roche.

Gohan se tient debout, en SSJ4. Ses cheveux sont redevenu noirs, les cheveux dresser en l'air mais d'autre retombent dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Ses yeux sont or et ses paupières et le dessous de ses yeux sont rouges. Son corps est recouvert de fourrure douce et soyeuse rouge, sauf pour sa tête, son cou, ses épaules, son torse, le haut de ses abdominaux et ses mains. Il a son pantalon, sa ceinture et ses chaussures de sa tenue de Dieu. Son visage est dur et sévère, sa posture rigide et fière et sa queue rouge bouge lascivement dans son dos.

Killua sautille sur place d'excitation, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il voit cette transformation et elle est carrément cool. Gon, lui, approche avec prudence vers là où est Gohan et lui demande d'une voix tremblante et insécure " Gohan... tu te rappelles de nous ? Tu es redevenu comme avant ? "

Le jeune Dieu pose son regard froid sur son ami qui se fige sur place sous tant d'intensité et de puissance, il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. Gohan lévite dans les airs et se pose gracieusement devant Gon qui l'observe les yeux écarquillés. Gohan lève lentement la main vers lui et le petit brun ferme les yeux, s'apprêtant un recevoir un coup mais il sent seulement une main se poser sur sa tête et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Il ouvre les yeux et voit Gohan en train de lui sourire avec affection. Gon lui rend un grand sourire et se jette dans ses bras en beuglant son prénom.

Les araignées regardent la scène avec surprise, ils n'ont eux non plus jamais ressentit une telle puissance. Phinks leur dit en murmurant qu'il est temps de se retirer discrètement et le groupe commence à partir. Feitan regarde une dernière fois derrière lui et un petit sourire étire le coin droit de sa bouche en fixant Gohan.

Biscuit reluque de haut en bas la nouvelle apparence du brun et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de baver devant son nouveau look badasse et bestial. Elle rougit légèrement et plaque ses mains contre ses joues.

Binolt, lui, regarde les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte celui qui était avec lui et les autres il y a une semaine.

Hisoka a un gros saignement de nez en reluquant la nouvelle apparence de son Boya. Il est toujours aussi sexy et sa puissance est phénoménale. Ça l'excite de plus en plus et il meurt d'envie d'aller le rejoindre pour pouvoir avoir de très, très chaleureuse retrouvaille.

Les MJ présent sont tout aussi choqués, ils n'ont eux non plus jamais ressentit une énergie aussi forte et oppressante.

" C'est bon, tu es revenu à la raison Gohan ! " beugle Killua en s'approchant de lui avec entrain.

Gohan hoche joyeusement de la tête en lâchant Gon qui reste agripper autour de sa taille. " Hai, désolé. Je ne n'arrive pas encore à me contrôler sous ma forme d'Oozaru. " explique t-il en grattant l'arrière de sa tête nerveusement. Il s'en veut beaucoup d'avoir blessé ses amis, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne veut pas être avec eux quand la lune est là. " Il vaut mieux que je parte un certain temps, histoire que cet événement se tasse et que tout le monde oublie. Je suis sur que tout le monde sur l'île peut ressentir ma puissance en ce moment. "

Une MJ sort de sa cachette en hochant de la tête. " Hai. Désolé de vous interrompre mais ce jeune homme a raison. "

Gon et Killua commencent à bouder, ils ne veulent pas que Gohan parte encore mais le brun leur promet qu'il reviendra dans un mois et demi et qu'il a très hâte de voir les proprets qu'ils vont faire avec Biscuit. Il donne ses cartes à Gon et Killua et s'approche de la MJ qui l'attend patiemment. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et la femme utilise une carte et ils disparaissent.

Hisoka regarde la scène en s'empêchant de gémir ou de grogner de désappointement. Il aurait bien voulu attendre que tout le monde parte pour pouvoir rejoindre Gohan mais... étant donné de voir qu'il ne pourra le revoir que dans un mois et demi. Il pousse un long soupire et commence à partir lui aussi, il doit aller se soulager, cette scène et cette puissance de son bien aimer l'on mit dans tous ses états... Il va devoir aussi parler avec Feitan, il n'aime pas du tout le regard que le brun avait en regardant Gohan quand il est partie, le jeune brun est à lui. LUI et personne d'autre !

Gon, Killua et Biscuit font leurs adieux à Binolt qui va se rendre aux autorités et les trois partent pour Masadora pour pouvoir récupérer des cartes et continuer l'entrainement des deux jeunes adolescents.

Une fois détransformer et sortit du jeu, Gohan se téléporte sur sa planète pour un repos bien mériter et ensuite, aller rejoindre Yuri pour pouvoir continuer leur travail de Dieu de la Destruction pendant un mois et demi et ensuite, il pourra revenir rejoindre ses amis pour continuer leur aventure ensemble.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut, voici le chapitre 14 de ma fanfic. Je sais, j'ai mis énormément de temps à la poster mais j'étais happer par autre chose et je suis en train d'écrire en même temps une autre fanfiction qui sera beaucoup plus longue que celle-ci. ( Un crossover entre Naruto et Katekyo Hitman Reborn, aux cas ou ça en intéressent. )**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Un mois et demi est passé et Gohan revient sur la planète où ses amis doivent l'attendre. Il vole rapidement en souriant, il est très excité de pouvoir retrouver ses amis. Il concentre son Ki pour pouvoir repérer une énergie au manoir où il doit aller et est surpris de sentir les énergies de Gon et Biscuit. ' _Ils sont pourtant dans le jeu... Ok, j'ai compris. Le jeu n'est pas un vrai jeu. L'île Greed Island est bien réelle._ ' Il trouve aussi l'énergie de Killua à l'endroit où il doit aller et il se dépêche d'aller le rejoindre.

Une fois arrivé, il se dépêche de descendre les escaliers et trouve Killua qui était sur le point d'entrer dans la salle où sont les consoles. " Killua ! "

L'argenter s'arrête et se retourne rapidement et dès qu'il voit son ami, un grand sourire étire ses lèvres. " Gohan ! Tu es enfin revenu ! "

" Hai, ça fait du bien de revenir. "

Ils parlent vite fait ensemble avant de rentrer dans le jeu, Killua en premier. À son tour, Gohan entre dans la console et la même femme que la dernière fois l'accueil poliment. " Bienvenue à Greed Island. Ah... Vous êtes Gohan, n'est-ce pas ? " Le grand brun hoche de la tête. " Éviter de déployer trop d'énergie cette fois-ci s'il vous plaît. On a dû couvrir l'incident par un petit dysfonctionnement du jeu. "

Gohan frotte l'arrière de sa tête en rougissant légèrement. " Hai, désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. "

La femme hoche de la tête. " Voulez-vous entendre les explications du jeu une nouvelle fois ? " demande-t-elle mais le Dieu secoue négativement de la tête en la remerciant et descend les escaliers.

Il descend la battisse d'arriver et trouve ses amis en train de discuter joyeusement ensemble, Gon et Killua n'ont pas changé mais Biscuit a maintenant une haute queue-de-cheval et a changer de robe. Un petit sourire apparaît sur sa bouche et il dit en levant la main " Salut Gon, Biscke-san. "

Les deux se retournent rapidement vers lui et le petit brun lui saute dans les bras en beuglant " GOHAN ! ". La blonde rougit légèrement et détourne le regard et le salut poliment... beaucoup trop même pour le jeune Dieu qui demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer. " Eh bien... après l'incident qu'il c'est passer la dernière fois... j'ai dû dire à Biscke qui tu étais réellement... " murmure avec gêne Gon en évitant de regarder son grand ami dans les yeux. Il avait promis qu'il ne dirait pas son secret à personne mais il a dû trahir sa promesse car la blonde était beaucoup trop insistante et irritante.

Gohan soupire en posant une main sur sa hanche. " Ok, je fais confiance à Biscke-san mais évite de le dire à d'autre personnes sans mon accord, d'accord ? "

Gon hoche vivement de la tête. " Promis ! Oh, tu savais que Killua a passé l'examen de Hunter et qu'il la réussit ? "

Le grand brun secoue négativement de la tête avant de se tourner vers l'argenter. " Félicitation Killua ! " lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ce qui fait légèrement rougir l'argenter.

Biscuit regarde attendrit la scène. C'est vrai qu'elle a été énormément choquée quand Gon lui a révélé que Gohan était un Dieu, mais pas n'importe lequel, le Dieu de la Destruction de leur univers. Elle n'ose même pas s'imaginer à quelle point il doit être puissant s'il arrive à détruire des planètes comme si de rien n'était. " Désolée d'interrompre vos festivités mais jetez un œil à toutes ces cartes de sorts. "

Gon fait apparaitre son livre et Killua et Gohan contemplent les nombreuses cartes qu'ils en récoltés pendant leurs absences. " Incroyable, il y a même une carte de rang S. Je me demande combien elle nous rapportera si on la vend ! " s'exclame Killua.

Biscuit hoche vivement de la tête. " Dites, allons demander dans un magasin ! "

Les deux bruns secouent négativement de la tête et le plus âgés prend la parole. " Non, nous devrions la garder pour l'utiliser à bon escient. "

Gon hoche de la tête avant de se tourner vers Killua. " Que penses-tu que nous devrions faire ? "

L'argenter lève son index en l'air. " Eh bien, je suppose qu'il est plus sûr de la garder. " Biscuit fait une petite moue boudeuse à cela. " Avec tous ces sorts défensifs, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous inquiéter concernant le vol. Est-ce que vous en avez essayé ? "

" Seulement Rideau Noir. "

" Quoi ? Puisque vous avez toutes ces cartes, vous devriez les utiliser... " Il prend une carte dans sa main. " Quoi qu'il en soit, commençons par utiliser celle-là. On peut choisir un joueur qu'on a rencontré auparavant dans le jeu et lui parler. Qui veut l'essayer ? "

Gohan regarde la carte avant de prendre la parole. " Je pense que se serait plus judicieux que se soient Gon et Biscke-san. Ils sont resté plus longtemps dans le jeu que nous deux. "

Gon hoche de la tête avant de prendre la carte en main. " À qui devrions-nous parler ? "

L'argenter croise les bras sur son torse. " Nous ne le saurons pas avant de voir qui est disponible. "

Killua et Gohan regardent les noms des joueurs qu'il a rencontrés et sont étonnés d'en voir autant mais, les deux fronces des sourcils en remarquant un nom spécial. " Gon... quand l'a tu rencontré ? " demande Gohan. Gon fronce légèrement des sourcils en penchant la tête sur le coter avant de rejoindre Killua et Gohan pour savoir de qui ils parlent. Gohan lui pointe le nom du doigt. " Kuroro Lucifer. "

" C'est qui ce Kuroro ? " demande Biscuit mais elle se fait ignorer par les garçons.

" Je n'ai pas vu Kuroro dans le jeu. " rétorque Gon à ses amis.

Killua fronce des sourcils en se tournant vers le petit brun. " Dans ce cas, cela voudrait-il dire que vous êtes passés l'un à coté de l'autre sans rien remarquer ? "

" Hein ? De qui parlez-vous ? " demande une nouvelle fois la blonde mais se fait ignorer encore une fois et cela commence à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Gohan fronce aussi des sourcils en attrapant son menton entre ses doigts. " C'est quand même étrange... Kurapika est censée avoir scellé son Nen et on doit utiliser le Nen pour entrer dans le jeu. "

Une veine apparaît sur le front de Biscuit. " Qui est ce Kurapika ? " demande-t-elle en grognant.

" Dans ce cas, ça ne laisse que- " commence à dire Killua mais Biscuit donne de grands coups de poing aux garçons, Gohan l'évite facilement mais pas ses deux jeunes amis qui s'envolent aux loin.

" Laissez- moi participer ! " beugle la blonde en colère. Gohan sent une longue goutte de sueur couler à l'arrière de sa nuque et il se met à rire nerveusement. Une fois les deux plus jeunes du groupe revenu, ils demandent à la blonde si c'est possible de supprimer le Nen. " Supprimer le Nen . C'est faisable. Si on place du Nen dans les autres, il n'est pas étrange de penser que le Nen peut être supprimé aussi. "

Killua regarde nerveusement ses deux amis à côté de lui. " Est-ce que ça veut dire que Kuroro a supprimé le Nen de Kurapika et est entré dans le jeu ? "

Gohan hume en réfléchissant. " C'est possible, si on peut bloquer le Nen de quelqu'un avec son propre Nen, il est logique qu'on puisse l'enlever aussi mais surtout, pourquoi serait-il là ? "

" On devrais demander à Kurapika. " propose Gon.

Gohan hoche de la tête avant de placer deux index sur son front. " Je vais sortir l'appeler, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. " dit-il avant de se téléporter.

Il se téléporte devant le bâtiment ou la MJ l'a fait sortir il y a de cela un mois et demi, il entre dans le bâtiment, salut la femme et sort du jeu. Il prend son téléphone et appelle Kurapika et lui demande si Kuroro n'est plus sous l'emprise de son Nen. La jeune femme lui répond que non, il l'est toujours car elle le serait si son Nen n'était plus dans le corps du chef de la brigade, il la remercie et retourne dans le jeu et se téléporte vers ses amis pour leur dire ce que la blonde a dit. " Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le vrai Kuroro. "

" Je vois... " dit en soupirant de soulagement Gon.

Biscuit a un grand sourire en voyant les visages détendus et rayonnant des trois garçons devant elle. " Eh bien, il semblerait que vous vous êtes inquiétés pour rien. Maintenant, il est temps de se concentrer sur vous. "

Gon croise les bras devant lui. " Osu ! Commençons par les bases. "

La blonde lance un regard complice à Gohan et elle secoue son doigt de gauche à droite. " Nous n'allons pas nous entraîner. Il est temps de commencer à terminer ce jeu ! "

Les garçons hochent de la tête avec excitation et cours vers le premier endroit où ils pourront avoir leur première carte dans un emplacement restreint. Le premier était de devoir taper assez fort dans un arbre pour faire tomber un certain insecte et c'est Gon qui s'y est collé, il a pu montrer à Gohan et Killua sa nouvelle technique inspirer du jeu Pierre-Papier-Ciseau. Ils ont continué leur chasse aux cartes et ont gagné un collier qui peut détecter les fausses cartes, ce qui sera très utile. Biscuit en a profité aussi pour les informés du Boomer, il s'avère que c'est l'homme blond à lunettes qu'ils ont rencontré à leur premier jour dans le jeu. Elle et Gon les informent de ses pouvoirs et de la façon d'enlever la bombe sur quelqu'un.

Ils ont maintenant 6 cartes et sont maintenant en route pour Dorias, la ville de jeu. Ils marchent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Gon reçoive un message sur son livre, un autre joueur essaye de le contacter. " Yo, ça faisait longtemps, Gon. " dit la voix dans le livre.

" Qui es-tu ? " demande le jeune pêcheur.

La voix rigole joyeusement à l'autre bout. " Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Te souviens-tu du joueur qui t'a pris l'Épée de la Vérité à Antokiba ? "

Les garçons ont un flash en tête, un homme avec un bonnet de fourrure et un haut voyant jaune rayer. " Que veux-tu ? " demande Gon soudainement sérieux.

" Ça te dirait un échange . J'ai la 66, l'Élixir de la Sorcière et la 27, le Carnet de Tickets de Bus-Visage. Tu peux en discuter avec tes amis. "

Gon reste silencieux avant de se tourner faire ses amis. " Qu'en pensez-vous ? "

Killua reste silencieux et Gohan secoue des épaules nonchalamment. " Pourquoi pas... "

L'homme qui les a appelé leur donne un lieu de rendez-vous et une fois arriver, ils échangent leurs cartes et l'homme et son groupe partent tranquillement à leurs occupations. Une fois hors de vue, Gon pousse un soupir de soulagement et Killua fait un peu la moue. " Ça s'est déroulé sans incident. " dit Biscuit.

" Un peu décevant. " réponds Killua.

" J'étais si nerveux... " annonce Gon.

Gohan rigole joyeusement en mettant une main sur l'épaule du petit brun. " Mais maintenant, nous avons récolté sept types de cartes, en trois jours ! Nous avançons à un bon rythme je trouve. "

Killua sert le poing en l'air avec entrain. " Yosh, continuons comme ça ! " Il se tourne vers la blonde. " N'y a-t-il pas d'autres événements dans la ville pour obtenir des cartes d'emplacements restreints ? "

Biscuit lève pensivement la tête en l'air en réfléchissant. " Hmmm... Je pense qu'il y en a mais... " Elle redevient silencieuse et sourit malicieusement avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner en ville.

Elle les emmène devant un grand bâtiment lumineux et une fois passer les portes, ils découvrent que c'est un casino avec déjà plusieurs joueurs sur les machines a sous et ils ont très peu de chances de gagner. Killua réfléchit et soudainement, une idée lui vient en tête. " Je sais, Gon, utilisons ce dé ! " Le petit brun hoche de la tête et sort une carte d'emplacement restreint qui est un dé de risque. Une chance sur 20 de tomber sur Mauvaise Fortune.

Killua s'installe devant une machine à sous, lance le dé et tombe sur Bonne fortune. Il essaye ensuite la machine et tombe directement sur le Jackpot. La machine sonne et fait sortir une carte d'emplacement restreint qui est un diamant arc-en-ciel. L'argenter veut continuer mais un bruit d'explosion résonne dans le casino. Un homme tombe raide mort par terre suite à l'explosion de sa machine a sous et en tombant, il ouvre sa main qui a un Dé de Risque qui est tombé sur Mauvaise Fortune mais cela ne décourage pas Killua qui continue de lancer le Dé et de continuer à jouer.

Il s'apprête à jouer pour la énième fois mais Biscuit l'arrête en le frappant dans la nuque, le faisant s'évanouir. Gohan soupire en secouant de la tête et place Killua sur son dos et le petit groupe sort du casino. " Bien, let's go pour la prochaine ville. " lance avec entrain la blonde.

Les jours passent et ils ont maintenant récupéré la moitié des cartes à emplacements restreints pour leurs grandes joies. Ils ont dû faire des missions très excitants comme par exemple déterré un trésor, aller chercher une lampe magique au fond de l'eau et d'autres encore. Le petit groupe est maintenant en train de marcher sur un sentier de forêt et Killua a soudainement une idée pour les aider à gagner des cartes, aller à Masadora pour échanger des carte ' Evasion ' pour pour pouvoir sortir du jeu en échange de carte qui pourrait leur être utile.

Ils vont à Masadora et se séparent pour parler à des joueurs qui pourraient potentiellement faire des échanges. Après un certain temps, ils se réunissent et découvrent qu'il on réussit à gagner quatre cartes d'emplacements restreints en plus. Ils s'installent en dessous d'un arbre et décident de s'organiser question cartes. Gon va remplir son livre avec les cartes d'emplacements restreints, Killua et Biscuit de cartes d'attaques et défensives et Gohan de communication et de transport. Ils décident ensuite d'aller faire des échanges avec d'autres joueurs et grâce au Collier de Gon, ils ne se sont pas fait arnaquer.

Le soleil commence à se coucher et le groupe d'ami est retourné marcher dans la forêt, ils discutent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Gon regarde son collier avec insistance et leur demande ' Dites, ce collier peut enlever les malédictions, pas vrai ? "

Killua croise les bras derrière sa nuque en tournant son attention sur le petit brun. " Seulement sur les cartes de sort. "

" Ah... donc ça ne fonctionnera pas. "

" Est-ce que tu avais une idée ? " demande Gohan en marchant les mains dans les poches.

" Je me demandais s'il était possible que la maladie dont les villageois souffrent soit une malédiction. "

Biscuit tape son poing contre la paume de sa main en se remémorant ce d'on veut parler Gon. " Ah, ces gens-là... Ceux qui ont pris tout votre argent, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas vu qu'ils ne sont pas des cartes. "

Gohan s'arrête de marcher soudainement sous les regards surpris des autres. " Attend... C'est absolument brillant ! " beugle-t-il en se tournant vers Gon, il le prend dans ses bras et le soulève en le faisant tourner. " Tu es un génie Gon ! "

" Ah bon ? " demande le petit brun qui commence à avoir légèrement la tête qui tourne sous les regards mi amuser mi-curieux de Killua et Biscuit.

Ils retournent dans la grande demeure des bandits malades. Les PNJ installent des oreillers pour pouvoir s'assoir tranquillement. Gohan place ses mains sur ses genoux et demande aux PNJ qui toussent toujours autant " Nous faites-vous confiance pour nous confier vos vies ? "

Le vieil homme baisse légèrement de la tête. " Vous nous avez donné tout ce que vous possédiez... " Il relève vivement la tête, le visage rempli de détermination. " Nous vous faisons confiance ! " annonce t-il avant de disparaitre en carte, suivit par les autres bandits et le petit enfant dans le lit. Gon prend une carte de villageois malade et, dès que la carte est près du Collier, la carte brille d'une lumière verte et semble bruler légèrement, une fois la fumer dissiper, la carte c'est transformer en ' Villageois en forme. ' Ils font réapparaitre les bandits et le vieil homme leurs offres une carte qui est une bague ' L'Alexandrie de la Chance. '

Gon range à peine sa carte dans l'endroit qui lui est convenue qu'une petite alarme l'indique que quelqu'un essaye de la contacter. " Yo, ici Kazusoul ( l'homme qui leur a volé L'Épée.) Il se trouve que j'aimerais vous parler. Est-ce qu'on peut se rencontrer en personne ? "

" A quel sujet ? " demande le petit brun.

" Certaines personnes sont proches de terminer le jeu. " annonce sérieusement la voix dans le livre et cette annonce surprend le groupe. " C'est une équipe de trois, dirigée par quelqu'un nommé Genthru. "

Les amis décident immédiatement d'accepter et rejoignent l'homme au lieu de rendez-vous. Quand ils arrivent, il y a déjà plusieurs personnes qui attendent patiemment. Kazusoul pose ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant tout le monde. " Comme je l'ai dit via Contact, l'équipe de Genthru est proche de terminer le jeu. Je viens de vérifier le classement et ils sont actuellement à 96 types. Nous devons trouver un moyen de les arrêter. "

Gon, Killua, Biscuit et Gohan sont assis dans leur coin, sur des pierres en écoutant sagement mais l'argenter lève la main pour prendre la parole. " Puis- je demander quelque chose ? Comment vérifiez-vous le classement ? "

Kazusoul s'apprête à répondre mais il se fait couper par une femme qui a de hautes bottes en cuir rouge, un pantalon mauve clair, un débardeur bleu foncé, des courts cheveux roux et de petits yeux et ses bras son croiser sous sa poitrine plutôt opulente. " Tu ne sais même pas faire ça ? " demande t- elle avec arrogance. " Si nous répondons à toutes leurs questions, nous serons encore là demain ! " L'argenter, la blonde et le petit brun froncent des sourcils en grognant et le grand brun soupire d'exaspération. " Dépêchons-nous simplement d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. "

Un petit sourire gêné apparaît sur les lèvres de Kazusoul. " Allons, ne dit pas ça... Nous sommes tous là pour échanger des informations. "

L'homme derrière lui aux cheveux argent et aux gros sourcils prend à son tour la parole. " Ils pourraient avoir des informations que tu n'as pas, Asuta. "

La femme ricane. " C'est impossible. Ces enfants sont des amateurs qui ne savent même pas comment utiliser les Magasins d'Échange. "

L'homme qui les a réunis prend la parole pour expliquer cela aux derniers arrivés. " Dans les Magasins d'Échange, il y a un classement qui liste les joueurs et leur total de cartes d'emplacements restreints. Si vous payez, vous pouvez même apprendre le nombre de cartes qu'ils ont. "

Asuta ferme un œil et regarde de haut Gohan et ses amis. " Mais récupérer le nom d'un joueur dans le classement ne vous permettra pas d'utiliser contact ou clairvoyance sur eux, pas jusqu'à ce que vous les ayez rencontrés. " explique t-elle avant de ricaner, ce qui fait bouger légèrement sa poitrine. Elle décroise les bras et croise les jambes en faisant un sourire moqueur au groupe d'amis. " Vous ne vous sentez pas un peu plus intelligent maintenant, les enfants ? "

Une veine apparaît sur les fronts de Killua et Gon, Gohan est vraiment surpris de ne pas avoir vu l'argenter commencer à beugler envers la jeune femme. ' _Il a un gros tempérament... je l'imagine bien en train de lui infliger mille souffrances dans la tête._ ' L'homme argenté derrière Kazusoul prend une nouvelle fois la parole. " En d'autres termes, si nous connaissons les membres d'une équipe, nous pouvons déterminer le nombre de cartes qu'ils possèdent. "

Kazusoul lève son doigt pour à son tour parler. " Et il ne manque que les cartes 000, 2, 9 et 75 à l'équipe de Genthru. " Gon, killua, Gohan et Biscuit s'échangent un regard discrètement, ils ont en leur possession la carte 75. " Il y a une solide théorie selon laquelle la 000 apparaît dans un événement après que les 99 autres ont été collectés, donc, ils ne leur en manquent plus que trois. Nous proposons de trouver un de ces trois types de cartes avant qu'ils ne le fassent et que nous les monopolisions, afin de les empêcher de terminer le jeu. "

La femme croise une nouvelle fois ses bras sous sa poitrine. " Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Nous pourrions les attaquer avec des cartes de sort. "

" Ils ont déjà un Collier du Chevalier, donc Collecte est le seul sort qui fonctionnera et ils peuvent bloquer Collecte si certaines conditions sont remplies. "

L'argenter aux gros sourcils hoche de la tête. " Il est plus sûr de supposer que Genthru est disposé à révéler qu'ils ont 69 types parce que leurs pages sont protégés par solidité. "

" C'est possible... " réponds Gohan en croisant les bras sur son torse. " Gentru a récolté beaucoup de cartes de sorts avec les autres qui ont essayé de nous recruter, c'est une supposition raisonnable. "

" Nous pourrions toujours prendre leurs cartes par la force. " propose la femme rousse.

Un vieil homme à moitié chauve prend la parole. " Serais-tu prête à mener l'attaque ? Nous ne savons pas quel genre de capacité ils ont. "

Un léger silence s'installe dans le petit cratère où ils sont, tout le monde est plutôt stressé mais Kazusoul coupe le silence. " Trouver une carte à monopoliser est l'option la plus pratique. Je suppose que personne n'a d'objection, alors, commençons les affaires. Nous avons besoin que tout le monde ici coopère. "

La rousse prend à nouveau la parole. " Je suis d'accord avec le plan proposé mais j'ai un problème avec les membres. "

" Attend Asuta... J'ai suivi tes conditions... Avoir plus de 50 types de cartes, ces six équipes remplissent cette condition. "

" J'ai aussi dit qu'ils devraient être des personnes qui pourraient aider. " dit-elle avant de regarder du coin de l'œil l'équipe de Gohan. " Je ne vois pas en quoi ces enfants peuvent nous apporter une aide. "

Killua prend une inspiration saccadée en se laissant tapoter dans le dos par Gohan pour le calmer. Il a bien tenu jusque-là mais cette femme commence sérieusement à lui taper sur le système." Tu es la seule à ne pas être coopérative. "

" Je reconnais que tu as une grande gueule. Dans ce cas, montre-moi une preuve que tu peux être utile. "

" Nous connaissons les capacités de l'équipe de Genthru. " annonce Gon en la fusillant du regard.

" Nous avons une des trois cartes qu'ils leur manquent. " enchérit Gohan, ce qui posent un blanc dans le cratère. Killua ricane de triomphe dans son coin en voyant la tête surprise de la femme, c'est tellement jouissif. " Toujours pas satisfaite ? " demande calmement le jeune Dieu en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.

Elle accepte mais Killua n'en a pas terminé avec elle, il lui demande si ELLE est utile pour eux et les deux commencent à se disputer comme des gamins. Killua est prêt à donner les informations aux autres et en récompense, ils donneront des cartes de leur choit mais par pour son équipe à elle, il veut deux cartes de rang S, ce qu'elle refuse. Gohan soupire d'exaspération sous les regards blasés et amusés de Gon et Biscuit.

Après que les deux se soient calmés, Gon explique les capacités de l'équipe de Genthru, le Coutdown et le LittleFlower. Certains trembles de terreur car le Boomer les ont touchés et donc, poser surement une bombe sur eux, et la rousse fait partie du lot pour le grand plaisir et Killua. Asuta demande s'il n'y a pas u moyen de désactiver la technique et c'est Gohan qui explique qu'il faut simplement toucher Genthru et dire ' J'ai attrapé le Boomer '. La bombe ne peut pas être activée temps que Genthru n'aura pas expliqué lui-même comment fonctionne sa technique, donc, ceux qui ont une bombe dans le groupe on simplement pas à s'approcher de lui pour pas qu'il l'active.

La rousse hoche de la tête et leur explique qu'ils peuvent utiliser plusieurs fois la carte ' Vol sans qu'elle disparaisse. Il suffit simplement d'enlever la carte avant de sélectionner le nom du joueur. Ils peuvent aussi acheter toutes les cartes de rang B dans les magasins, ils doivent seulement acheter plus de 50 fois dans le même magasin et à ce moment-là, les vendeurs feront des offres un peu plus intéressante.

Ils décident ensuite de monopoliser une des cartes qu'il manque a l'équipe de Genthru et en trouve une, le numéro 2 qui est à Sôlfrabi. Une des personnes présentes y est déjà allé et a même une carte Accompagnement pour que tout le monde puisse y aller.

Ils attérisses sur la plage, pas loin d'une grande ville et un phare au loin. Ils entrent et se séparent en groupe pour pouvoir trouver des informations sur la carte et Killua juste le temps de leurs expliquer les différentes manières de trouver des informations que Goreinu, une homme grand, aux court cheveux coiffer en l'air et plutôt poilu des bras les informes qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un avec des informations.

Ils entrent dans une poissonnerie et observent qu'il y a déjà Kazusoul et ses deux amis qui commencent à interroger la poissonnière qui est assise sur une caisse en bois. " Les pirates dirigent cette ville... Il y a une légende concernant une caverne sous-marine appelé la Demeure du Dieu des Mers situé quelque part dans cette zone. La Côte d'un Tsubo en serait l'entrée. Il y a quelques années, après avoir entendu parler de la caverne légendaire et de son trésor, 15 pirates sont arrivés dans cette ville, Reiza et ses 14 diables... Les pêcheurs de la ville ont tous été torturés et tués. " Elle sort une cigarette et l'allume. " Les pirates ont tué quiconque savait pour la Côte d'un Tsubo. Si vous vous débarrassez des pirates, je vous dirai ce que je sais. "

Ils sortent du magasin et rejoignent les autres sur la grande place de la ville pour partager les informations qu'ils ont découvertes. " Quand nous sommes venus il y a quelques mois, nous n'avons pu trouver aucun indice. Il doit y avoir des informations seulement disponibles à certains moments. " commence à dire l'homme aux gros sourcils. " Peut-être un événement qui a seulement lieu en ce moment ? "

Gohan fronce des sourcils en réfléchissent sérieusement à la raison qui aurait bien pu déclencher cet événement.' _Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui... peut-être une carte dans nos livres ou autres choses mais quoi..._ ' Et soudain, l'illumination. " Je sais, il est possible que l'événement ait été déclenché par le nombre de joueurs ici. Il y a 15 pirates et étrangement, nous sommes 16. "

Kazusoul hoche de la tête en croisant les bras. " Donc, l'événement ne commence pas sans une équipe de 15 ou plus ? "

" Mais comment un personnage du jeu pourrait-il savoir ça ? " demande un homme.

Killua a un petit sourire et lève son doigt. " Oh, Accompagnement ! "

Gohan le félicite d'un grand sourire radieux et une petite tape sur l'épaule. " Précieusement, un groupe de 15 ou plus doit atteindre Sôlfrabi avec Accompagnement, c'est probablement le déclencheur de cet événement. "

Goreinu gratte sa joue en regardant le sol. " C'est désagréable... " murmure t-il en soupirant, espérant ne pas être entendu mais Killua se tourne vers lui, l'air interrogatif. " Ah, rien... " dit-il rapidement avant de s'éloigner.

Après quelques autres informations, ils se dirigent vers un grand bâtiment ressemblant à une église et Kazusoul entre en premier, suivit de près par les autres du groupe. Ils entrent dans une salle plutôt sombre et trouvent plusieurs personnes en train de boire de l'alcool au bar ou par terre. Ils ont tous un haut blanc, un pantalon kaki et un bonnet bleu foncé plutôt ridicule.

Le plus grand et le plus gros du lot les observe avec un sourire moqueur. Il a de petits yeux, un gros nez et la peau matte. " Vous êtes qui ? " demande-t-il. " On a réservé cet endroit pour la nuit, barrez-vous ! "

Kazusoul pose ses mains sur ses hanches en observant les quatre pirates en train de picoler. " Nous sommes venus discuter. Pourriez-vous quitter la ville ? "

Les pirates clignent plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris avant d'exploser de rire de leurs audaces. Le pirate qui est assis sur une chaise se retourne vers eux, souriant. " Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ça. " dit-il avant de se remettre à rire avec ses collègues.

Après de longues secondes ou les pirates essayent de reprendre leurs souffles, le plus grand se lève, prend une bouteille d'alcool ouverte et en déverse sur le sol en faisant un grand rond et allume un briquet en souriant. " Dans ce cas, pas besoin de discuter, vous devrez utiliser la force pour nous faire partir. " Il laisse tomber son briquet pile sur un trait d'alcool et un cercle de flamme apparaît rapidement autour du grand pirate qui se met en position de sumo. " Peu importe à combien vous m'attaquez. Si vous arrivez à me faire sortir de ce ring, je vous emmènerai voir le boss. "

Un grand homme chauve à la peau matte, avance de plusieurs pas. " On doit juste le faire sortir du ring . " Il concentre son aura autour de lui et fait bander ses muscles, ce qui impressionne pas du tout Gohan. Beerus est beaucoup moins musclé que lui mais il le battrait d'une simple pichenette sur le front et en plus de ça, cet homme a mis beaucoup trop de temps pour produire ce niveau de Ren . " Si c'est du muscle que tu veux, je suis ton homme. "

Il s'élance en courant, entre dans le cercle de flamme et essaye de pousser le grand pirate en dehors du ring mais le colosse ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il semble même être amusé. Le pirate referme ses bras autour de sa victime et commence à le soulever. " Tu es plutôt fort... " Il avance et positionne son adversaire juste au-dessus des flammes pour qu'elles le brule.

L'homme se met à hurler de douleur et essaye de se débattre mais rien à faire. " ARRÊTE ! J'AI PERDU... LACHE-MOI ! "

Mais le pirate ne l'écoute pas, son sourire sadique augmente de plus en plus et il lèche sa lèvre supérieure d'excitation, ce qui dégoute Gohan, il n'aime pas qu'on fasse du mal a quelqu'un sans raison. Le pirate aller se mettre à ricaner mais il se prend un coup de pied sur la joue, le faisant ainsi lâcher sa victime qui tombe derrière le cercle de feu. Gon atterri gracieusement en dehors du cercle et lance un regard intense au pirate. " Il a admis sa défaite. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas relâché ? "

Le grand pirate sourit avant d'ouvrir les bras. " J'ai expliqué les règles, tu perds si tu sors du ring. Le reste, et donc le fait d'admettre sa défaite, est totalement dénué de sens. Tu m'as frappé, puis tu as atterri en dehors du cercle de feu, t'as perdu. "

Gon regarde devant lui et remarque que effectivement, il est en dehors du cercle. " Oh ! Merde ! " Il place ses mains devant lui. " Attends ! Donne-moi encore une chance ! " mais il se fait arrêter dans sa plaidoirie par Killua qui le recule en souriant.

" Arrête, Gon... Tu comptais probablement utiliser ta nouvelle technique mais tu ne devrais peut-être pas la révéler devant toutes ces personnes. M'enfin, laisse-moi m'en charger. " dit-il avant d'avancer. Le grand pirate regarde l'argenter en demandant s'ils vont venir à deux cette fois-ci mais Killua l'ignore et avance vers le bar et prend une bouteille d'alcool. " Je vais utiliser ça. " annonce t-il avant de déboucher la bouteille de verre sous le regard étonné et quelque peu effrayé du grand pirate.

" Tu n'oseras pas... " dit-il avec panique et, d'un coup, Killua disparaît en un instant de sa vue et réapparaît au-dessus de lui. L'argenter déverse sur son visage l'intégralité de la bouteille d'alcool, concentre son aura dans ses doigts pour faire apparaitre de l'électricité et met le feu au visage du pirate avant d'atterrir gracieusement dans le cercle de feu, les mains dans les poches. Il n'ose même as regarder le visage réprobateur de Gohan.

Le grand pirate se met en boule et roule en dehors du cercle et encastre sa tête dans le mur pour éteindre le feu. Killua se retourne vers lui, l'air mesquin. " Et voilà, j'ai gagné. "

Le pirate respire difficilement avant de lancer un regard assassin envers Killua. " Sale petit... merdeux ! " beugle-t-il en se ruant sur Killua mais il se fait arrêter par un autre pirate qui lui met un coup de pied dans le visage et atterrie violemment sur un pilier de pierre.

L'autre pirate le regarde du coin de l'œil, l'air réprobateur. " Tu as fixé les règles... alors ne sois pas mauvais perdant. "

" Ouais, c'est de ma faute. " grogne le grand pirate à terre.

L'autre pirate se retourne légèrement vers le groupe de personnes venus les défiés. " Venez avec moi, je vais vous emmener voir le Boss. "

Le groupe le suit silencieusement, s'imaginant bien ce qui va se passer ensuite et certain examinent les lieux comme Gohan. Ils arrivent devant une grande double porte et, une fois celle-ci ouverte, ils peuvent tous découvrir une grande salle de sport. " Eh ? Alors c'est ici que votre Boss se trouve ? " demande Killua en regardant de gauche à droite.

Gohan observent les nombreuses personnes présentes, il y a des pirates qui jouent au basket, d'autre a la boxe et d'autres s'entrainent à diverses choses et varier mais surtout, la personne qui l'intrigue le plus et qui a beaucoup d'énergie est dos à eux en train de s'entrainer avec des gros poids dans les mains. " Qui sont ces types ? " demande l'inconnu en continuant à faire son sport.

Le pirate qui les a guidés jusqu'ici met les mains dans les poches en observant l'autre. " Ils veulent nous chasser de la ville."

" Nous chasser ? Oh ! " Il pose ses poids et se retourne vers le groupe. Il a des baskets verts foncés et clairs, un short rouge moulant, un t-shirt blanc tout aussi moulant , il a la peau pâle, un visage masculin, des cheveux violets, limite noir dresser sur la tête et ses yeux sont à peine ouverts. " Dans ce cas, faisons un match sans plus tarder. " annonce t-il en scrutant ses adversaires mais il se fige un millième de seconde quand son regard se pose sur le jeune Dieu et ni Killua, Gon, Gohan et Biscuit ne remarquent ça. Très vite, un grand sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres et il fait comme si de rien n'était. " Si vous gagnez, nous quitterons l'île, cependant, nous déciderons des épreuves. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? "

" Que se passera-t-il si nous perdons ? " demande Goreinu.

" Rien de spécial, vous devrez juste partir d'ici. "

Kazusoul sourit en croisant les bras sur son torse. " Yosh, on fait comme ça ! "

Les autres pirates se mettent derrière leur chef en souriant malicieusement, Gohan peut presque sentir leurs soifs de combat et il est persuadé que les autres peuvent le sentir aussi. " Le thème de ce combat est le sport. " commence à expliquer le chef. " Chaque membre vous affrontera dans son domaine de prédilection. Une victoire par personne ! Le premier groupe qui remporte huit victoires gagne. "

Un pirate avance avec détermination. " Je commence... Pour moi ce sera la boxe. "

Un blond du groupe de Gohan avance, confiant en ses capacités en ce sport. Les deux vont dans le ring et mettent des gants de boxe aux poings et le chef des pirates entre comme arbitre. " Il y a une règle spéciale, tu devras utiliser un objet fait de Nen. "

Les membres du groupe de Gohan commencent à s'esclaffer d'indignation mais le pirate sur le ring les regarde supérieurement. " Je n'utiliserais que mes poings, cette règle est faite pour vous avantager. " Il se redresse et demande à son adversaire s'il veut échanger avec quelqu'un d'autre mais le blond répond négativement.

Le match commence et les deux combattants sautille en se jaugent mais le blond concentre son Nen dans son poing et donne un premier coup que le pirate évite mais une coupure apparaît sur sa joue. Le blond se remet à l'attaque en assénant rapidement plusieurs attaques et Gon, Killua, Gohan, Biscuit et Goreinu remarquent quelque chose que les autres ne remarquent pas. Le pirate se prend plusieurs coups et tombe lourdement sur le sol.

Un des membres de l'équipe de Gohan sert du poing et beugle joyeusement " Yosh ! Il est K.O ! Trop facile ! "

" Non, ils ont frappés en même temps. " annonce Gon sous les regards surpris des membres de son équipe.

Sur le ring, le blond tombe au sol et le pirate se relève. Les membres de l'équipe se demandes à voix hautes ce qui a bien pu se passer et Gohan décide de leur expliquer. " Il a utilisé la téléportation. D'un seul de ses poings, avec un uppercut. Son but était de le mettre K.O avec une contre-attaque depuis le début. "

Le chef sourit en voyant que certains on l'air vraiment prometteur, il s'abaisse pour vérifier si le blond est toujours apte de combattre mais non, il est évanoui. " Ça fait une victoire pour nous. "

Les membres de l'équipe commencent à murmurer des insultes et Gohan les regarde du coin de l'oeil. ' _Remporter huit victoires avec ces personnes va être impossible, dans ce cas..._ '. Il regarde autour de lui et devine bien que Killua doit partager son idée, ils se regardent et hochent de la tête en même temps. Une autre épreuve est sur le point de commencer, le jonglage avec un ballon de foot. Gon est sur le point de se proposer Gohan l'en empêche. Les quatre amis se réunissent en cercle et Killua leur chuchote quelque chose sous le regard approbateur du chef des pirates.

Biscuit se propose, le pirate lui donne un ballon de foot, il explique qu'ils peuvent s'attaquer avec le Nen, tant que le ballon n'est pas toucher avec les mains ou ne touche pas le sol, personne ne perd. Le pirate annonce que l'épreuve commence, ils font rebondir le ballon et Biscuit fait exprès de le rater, le ballon tombe au sol et l'épreuve est perdue.

Killua avance à son tour et propose au grand pirate de prendre sa revanche, ce qu'il accepter immédiatement. Ils se placent sur un ring de sumo et le chef annonce le commencement du match. Le grand pirate s'élance vers Killua, essaye de l'encercler avec ses bras mais Killua bondit en arrière et sort du ring et Gohan fait exprès de perdre un match de basket.

À la fin, c'est unanime, ils ont perdu et sorte du bâtiment. Ils se réunissent dehors, près de la place en regardant la sortie d'où ils viennent et Goreinu brise le silence. " Quand vous avez vu que nous ne pourrions pas gagner cette épreuve, vous avez décidé de perdre délibérément et de collecter des informations, c'est ça ? "

Celui qui leur a volé l'Épée prend à son tour la parole. " Mais une fois qu'un participant a perdu, il ne peut pas faire de nouvel essai mais ça ira si on change seulement un joueur. "

La rousse croise les bras sous sa poitrine en les regardant. " Vous pouvez déjà ne plus compter sur nous. Nous avons déjà atteint notre principal objectif qui est d'empêcher Boomer de terminer le jeu. " annonce t-elle avant de commencer à partir avec ses deux amis. " Ce sera impossible pour lui de composer une équipe de 15 personnes. Vous devriez peut-être abandonner cet évent également. Si vous finissez par obtenir cette carte, vous deviendrez sa cible. "

La plupart des personnes présentes prennent peur et décident de quitter eux aussi le groupe, à la fin, il ne reste plus que Gohan, Gon, Killua, Biscuit et Goreinu. " Ils n'ont pas compris... " commence à dire le plus vieux homme du groupe, Goreinu. " C'est évident qu'il faut obtenir cette carte le plus rapidement possible. "

Killua regarde le ciel avant de fermer les yeux et de lever son index en l'air. " Pour éviter ne serait-ce qu'un peu les potentiels conflits internes. " Le plus âgé hoche de la tête sous les regards curieux des trois autres. " Tu as besoin d'au moins 15 personnes pour participer. Même si tu utilises ' Clonage ', tu ne peux obtenir que trois copies de la Côte d'un Tsubo. Cet événement a été créé afin de favoriser les tensions internes. "

Gohan hoche de la tête silencieusement en croisant les bras et Goreinu reprend la parole en regardant au loin la mer. " En supposant que nous sommes tous les cinq capables de gagner, nous devons encore trouver trois personnes capables de gagner. " Il se tourne vers eux en souriant. " Et évidemment, elles doivent faire partie d'un groupe de 10, mais... Avez-vous quelqu'un en tête ? "

Gon fait apparaitre son livre et cherche dans les noms de personnes qu'il a croiser. " En regardant les noms de ma liste, Kuroro est probablement le plus fort. "

Gohan hoche de la tête. " Mais Kurapika a dit qu'il était sûr à 100% que c'était un imposteur. "

" Qui est-ce alors ? "

Killua roule des épaules en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. " Eh bien, c'est probablement un membre de la Brigade qu'on a vu la dernière fois. "

" Si c'était un membre de la Brigade, qu'elle serait son objectif ? "

" Eh bien peut-être terminer le jeu ? "

" Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser son propre nom, comme les autres ? "

Devant les mines circonspectes de ses camarades, le plus âgé décide de les aider. " Nous pouvons utiliser ' Voyance '. Si cette personne n'est pas là pour terminer le jeu, elle ne s'embêtera pas à collecter les cartes. " Le groupe hoche de la tête et utilise la carte voyance sur Kuroro Lucifer, et ils découvrent que cette personne n'a aucune carte à emplacement restreints, seulement six cartes d'eau et de nourritures. " Dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas plus facile de l'inviter à nous rejoindre ? "

Gon se retourne légèrement vers lui. " Mais s'il est vraiment un membre de la Brigade, nous ne l'inviterons pas. On va juste poser quelques questions " explique le petit pêcheur.

Killua se tourne vers son ami. " Alors il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter puisqu'il s'agit certainement de l'un d'entre eux. "

Gon fronce des sourcils et Gohan voit déjà arriver de loin la dispute. " Trouver qui c'est est important mais je préférerais savoir pourquoi il est là. "

Une veine apparaît sur le front de Killua qui se met à beugler en s'approchant un peu plus près du petit brun " T'es bête ou quoi ?! Tu comptes lui demander pourquoi il est là ? Il est évident qu'il ne te le dira pas ! "

Gon avance son visage un peu plus près, lui aussi énerver maintenant et Gohan soupire au loin en secouant la tête. " Ouais, je suis un idiot ! Et parce que je suis idiot, je vais quand même lui demander ! "

" Ben, fait comme tu veux ! "

" Ouais, je vais faire comme je veux ! "

Goreinu les regarde avec une longue goutte de sueur qui coule à l'arrière de la nuque avant de se tourner vers un Gohan dépiter et une Biscuit qui lui fait un grand sourire. " Ils vont bien ? "

" C'est parfaitement normal avec eux. " réponds joyeusement la blonde.

Ils sont prêts à y aller, Gon a la carte de Accompagnement en main mais Gohan ressent que quelqu'un veut lui parler dans sa tête. ' _Gohan-sama, je suis avec les Kai en ce moment, je viens vous faire mon rapport._ ' annonce la voix de Yuri dans sa tête. Gohan se tourne vers ses amis. " Je vous rejoindrais un peu plus tard, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. "

Gon, Killua et Biscuit s'apprêtent à lui demander ce qu'il va faire mais Goreinu les arrêtes en voyant le visage sérieux de jeune homme. " D'accord, tu as une carte pour nous rejoindre ? " Le brun hoche de la tête. " Ok. "

Gon lève la carte en l'air. " Accompagnement On ! Kuroro Lucifer ! " Une boule les entoure et ils s'envolent rapidement dans le ciel, laissant Gohan maintenant seul.

Le groupe atterrit dans la forêt, il fait sombre à cause de la nuit et une légère brume les entours. Ils sont près d'un lac et ils peuvent remarquer une silhouette humaine, nue, en train de se laver. Au fur et à mesure que la fumée disparaît, l'identité de la personne se révèle. Killua écarquille des yeux en reconnaissant la personne. " Impossible... Hisoka... " murmure-t-il.

Le clown se retourne lentement vers eux, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et il n'a aucune honte de sa nudité. " Tiens, tiens... Ne serait-ce pas des visiteurs inattendus ? " dit-il d'une voix suave. Il se retourne complètement vers eux en les observants. ' _Gon, Killua, une fille et un homme... où est mon Boya ?_ '. Il place ses mains sur ses hanches. " Ça faisait longtemps. " Il fait apparaitre un Nen menace envers les deux plus jeunes du groupe et est ravi de voir qu'ils se protègent immédiatement. Il ricane avant de les pointer du doigt. " Comme je le pensais, vous avez vraiment mûri. On dirait que vous avez trouvé un excellent professeur. " Gon et Killua le fixent, les yeux écarquillés. " Et comme je m'y attendais, vous devenez de plus en plus appétissant de jour en jour. "

Goreinu fronce des sourcils et s'éloigne d'un pas. " C'est qui ce pervers ? "

" Tu es leur professeur ? " demande le roux en l'examinant. ' _Non, je n'ai pas le sentiment que ce soit lui._ ' Il se tourne vers la blonde qui le matte en rougissant et en bavant, une expression de complète extase sur le visage. Biscuit se rend compte qu'il la regarde et elle se tourne en couinant de gène, prise sur le fait. ' _C'est elle ?_ '. Il sort de l'eau et s'habille tranquillement. " Alors qu'est-ce que vous me voulez... Ou plutôt à Kuroro ? "

" J'ai une question. " annonce Gon. " Pourquoi es-tu là ? "

Le visage d'Hisoka devient sérieux en les regardant. ' _Bien... Que faire . Si je parle, je sais comment ils réagiront. Ils feront tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour tenir l'araignée loin de l'effaceur de Nen. Ça pourrait cependant être amusant mais j'ai assez repoussé mon combat avec Kuroro._ ' Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et leur sourit. " Je recherche Kuroro. Il existe un moyen d'effacer le Nen de Kurapika de son corps. "

Killua met les mains dans ses poches en hochant de la tête. " Il est possible de l'effacer. "

" Tiens ? Si tu le sais, dans ce cas, ça va faciliter les choses. Je cherche Kuroro pour lui donner cette information mais je n'ai aucune piste. Alors je me suis souvenu que certaines araignées étaient intéressées par ce jeu. " Il pose une main sur sa hanche en faisant un petit déhancher qui enchante Biscuit. " J'ai pensé qu'elles sauraient peut-être où se trouve Kuroro et en choisissant ce nom, je m'assure qu'elles viendront vers moi. "

" Je vois. " réponds Killua en croisant les bras. " Il prétendait seulement être un membre de la Brigade. " explique-t-il et Gon hoche de la tête.

" Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de poser une question. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venus ici juste pour demander ça ? "

" En fait, si. " réponds Gon naïvement, ce qui provoque à Killua de baisser la tête en soupirant et une longue goutte apparaît à l'arrière de la tête du clown.

Biscuit avance d'un pas vers eux. " Euh... " Tous le monde se retourne vers elle pour constater qu'elle a joint ses mains ensemble, qu'elle rougit légèrement et que ses yeux brillent plus qu'a la normale. " A vrai dire, nous cherchons des personnes vraiment fortes en ce moment. Ne veux-tu pas te joindre à nous ? "

Killua et Gon la regardent, les yeux ronds en penchant la tête sur le coter, c'est comme si elle avait changé complètement de personnalité. Hisoka cligne des yeux avant de répondre " Hmmm ? Pourquoi pas mais pourquoi recherchez-vous de puissants joueurs ? "

Les quatre se réunissent en un petit cercle, les garçons ne le veulent pas avec eux mais Biscuit leur indique avec son Nen qu'il ment. Hisoka les regarde en souriant malicieusement, quand soudain, un bruit dans les buissons les alertes. Ils se mettent tous en position de combat. Une main pâle écarte des branches d'arbres et un grand brun apparaît en souriant. " Désolé du retard. " Il avance en grattant sa nuque et s'arrête quand il remarque le roux derrière son groupe d'amis. " Hisoka ? "

Le roux cours rapidement dans sa direction et se jette sur lui en l'enlaçant, les faisant tombés tous les deux sur le sol. " Gohan-kun ! Tu m'as manqué ! " dit mielleusement le roux, attacher comme un nourrisson à sa mère. Gohan rougie et essaye de se débattre légèrement mais le clown se met à l'embrasser avec passion, lui faire passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour, la passion et le manque qu'il a eus en son absence.

Biscuit et Goreinu en on la mâchoire qui se décroche à moitié, Killua fronce du nez en détournant le regard et Gon les regarde comme si de rien n'était, il est seulement content pour son grand ami. La blonde tape sur l'épaule de Killua s'en détournait le regard des deux hommes qui s'embrasse sur le sol. " Euh... ne me dis pas que... "

L'argenter hoche de la tête en rougissant. " Si, Gohan et Hisoka sont en couple. "

Goreinu écarquille des yeux avant de murmurer au groupe " Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Gohan serait en couple avec un pervers pareil. Non mais c'est vrai, Gohan est un jeune homme calme et réfléchit et Hisoka pour le peu que j'ai vu... il ne donne pas une bonne impression. "

Killua soupir de nouveau et Biscuit fixe en bavant le couple qui commence à se relever. La queue de Saiyan de Gohan s'enroule automatiquement autour de la taille de roux, pour la plus grande joie du clown et Hisoka place son bras autour des épaules larges et musclés de Gohan. " Nous devrions nous rendre dans la ville des relations amoureuses qui se trouve droit devant, Aiai. C'est un bon endroit pour faire de nouvelles rencontres, vous trouverez peut-être des personnes assez fortes là-bas. "

Le groupe hoche de la tête et Killua vient attraper le poignet de Gohan pour qu'ils puissent marcher de l'avant. Hisoka roule des épaules et marche derrière avec Goreinu. La blonde explique ce qu'il c'est passer avant son arrivé et le jeune Dieu hoche de la tête silencieusement en croisant les bras sur son torse. " Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par ' Il ment ' ? " demande l'argenter à Biscuit.

" Techniquement, je pourrais dire qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. "

" Comment peux-tu le savoir ? " demande Gon.

" J'ai eu comme une intuition. " réponds la blonde mais Killua grogne d'incompréhension. Elle place sa main devant sa bouche en ricanant. " Après avoir menti pendant 50 ans, je peux reconnaître un gars qui ment. "

Le clown marche silencieusement derrière avant de mater les trois garçons devant, surtout le fessier muscler et ferme de Gohan qui lui donne envie. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont rien fait et il a hâte de pouvoir avoir son brun dans un lit. Gon et Killua ont un long frisson de dégout et de peur qui leur parcourt le dos et Gohan un frisson d'excitation. L'argenter se retourne vivement en beuglant " Hoy, Hisoka ! Tu marches devant ! "

Le roux ricane en secouant la tête avant d'avancer, d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de Gohan et avance avec le brun vers l'avant du groupe. Goreinu, lui, décide de rester à l'arrière pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple et, il doit bien l'avouer, Hisoka lui fait un peu peur.

La queue de Gohan est enroulé autour de la taille du roux et bouge légèrement, le chatouillant et l'amusant. ' _Qu'il est possessif._ ' Il enlève sa main de celle de Gohan qui se tourne vers lui d'un air interrogateur et le clown enroule son bras autour de la taille du grand brun pour le rapprocher de lui et lui dépose un léger baiser sur la tempe, ce qui fait rougir Gohan et ricaner Biscuit derrière. " Nous avons encore besoin de neuf membres, n'est-ce pas ? " demande le roux.

Le grand brun hoche de la tête, les mains dans les poches mais sa queue reste fermement autour des hanches du roux et il est ravi de ressentir une nouvelle fois la chaleur de Hisoka près de lui. " Ouais... Nous espérons trouver d'autres personnes comme toi qui ne sont pas intéressées par les cartes. "

Hisoka hume. " Tous ceux qui sont ici ne le sont pas pour terminer ce jeu ? " Il ricane avant d'approcher ses lèvres près de l'oreille du jeune Dieu. " Je n'ose pas imaginer qu'il puisse y avoir autant d'excentriques que moi ici. Je suis sur qu'une personne comme moi essayerait de me tuer pour d'avoir, Boya. " Gohan rougit des pieds a la tête et le roux ricane, content de lui. " Ne t'inquiète pas, je le tuerais avant qu'il ne le fasse. " Gohan soupir en roulant des yeux mais est quand même content. Hisoka sent un regard lourd vers lui, il se retourne pour trouver Biscuit le mater avec des espèces d'étoiles autour d'elle. Il fronce discrètement du nez avant de se concentrer sur son cher et tendre. " Au fait, ils ont utilisé le pouvoir de quelqu'un pour me rejoindre ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que toi qui savais voler. "

" C'était l'un des sorts de ce jeu. " réponds le brun en posant sa tête sur l'une des larges épaules de Hisoka qui en ronronne limite.

Le roux hume avant de frôler ses lèvres contre la tempe de Gohan. " Il me semble que vous devez acheter les sorts dans les boutiques, n'est-ce pas . " Derrière eux, Killua fixe le dos de Hisoka, il sait qu'il cache quelque chose mais il ne sait pas quoi et ça l'intrigue.

Après un moment de marche, ils arrivent devant la ville des relations amoureuses, Aiai. Il y a un grand cœur rose qui sourit en haut d'une grande tour. Ils passent les portes et observent qu'il y a beaucoup de monde et la ville est belle, les rues sont propres, les gens font les boutiques ou parlent entre eux. Ils marchent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme passe entre eux, trébuche et fait tomber ses lunettes et ses livres par terre.

" Où sont mes lunettes ? " dit-elle en tâtonnant autour d'elle pour récupérer ses lunettes.

Hisoka lâche Gohan et se tourne vers Gon qui regarde la jeune femme. " Pourquoi ne pas les lui donner ? Vous pourriez devenir amis. "

Une blonde cours avec une tartine dans la bouche et percute Goreinu. Elle tombe par terre et se masse le crâne en ronchonnant. " Hé ! Regardez où vous allez ! "

Goreinu gratte l'arrière de son crâne en rougissant légèrement. " De-Désolé... "

La blonde reprend ses affaires en main avant de partir en courant. Hisoka se tourne vers Goreinu pour lui expliquer " Tu n'étais pas supposé t'excuser. Tu aurais dû lui dire de regarder où elle va, et commencer un combat. "

Gohan fronce des sourcils en croisant des bras. " Comment tu sais ça toi ? "

Le roux ricane de la jalousie voyante du grand brun. " J'ai beaucoup de temps libre. " explique-t-il, il s'apprête à reprendre Gohan dans ses bras mais un crie de femme l'interrompt.

Dans une ruelle, une jeune femme se fait agresser par trois hommes plutôt grand et balèze. Elle s'apprête à crier mais Gon intervient. " Attendez une minute ! Lâchez la main de cette personne- " mais il se fait interrompre par Killua qui lui met un gros coup de poing sur le sommet de son crâne. Il s'assoit en massant son crâne. " Ça fait mal ! "

Killua pose ses poings sur ses hanches en fusillant du regard le petit brun. " Comment as-tu pu tomber dans un tel panneau ? " gronde-t-il mais un petit couinement de la part de Biscke les attire.

" Vous me voulez comme modèle dans votre salon de coiffure ? " demande-t-elle, les yeux en cœur à un homme aux cheveux châtain clair attacher en une courte queue-de-cheval à l'arrière de sa tête.

Il a une ceinture avec des ustensiles de coiffeur et il est posé, un bras contre le mur du salon et pencher vers la blonde et lui fait un sourire charmeur. " Permettez-moi de vous couper vos longs et magnifiques cheveux. " La blonde accepte immédiatement, complètement hypnotiser.

Killua croise les bras de nouveau en grognant et en soupirant d'agacement. " Il n'y a aucun intérêt à rester dans cette ville. " Il avance vers le roux qui discute avec Goreinu. " Hisoka, allons ailleurs. "

Le clown se retourne vers lui en souriant du coin de la bouche. " Tu penses ? Mais nous allons pas nous ennuyer ici. "

Un déclique se fait dans la tête de Killua et il arrive à deviner que le clown est ici pour trouver l'effaceur de Nen. Il fixe le roux qui ricane et commence à partir mais il s'arrête quand il voit Gohan, très gêné car une jeune femme est collée à lui. " Ça te dirait pas d'aller boire un verre avec moi mon mignon ? " dit-elle mielleusement. Hisoka fronce des sourcils et s'avance vers eux. Il sait que Gohan risque d'arriver à s'en faire une amie car la femme est programmée pour une relation réussite avec les hommes timides.

Gohan rougie et essaye d'éloigner la fille de lui aussi gentiment que possible mais Hisoka l'attrape par le bras, le plaque contre lui, l'entoure de ses bras et lance un regard venimeux à la PNJ. " À moi ! Il est à moi ! "

Le brun rougi un peu plus et enfouit son visage dans le haut blanc du roux qui foudroie la PNJ s'éloigner. Hisoka le dessert peu de lui sans pour autant le lâcher et plonge son regard ou dans celui charbon du brun qui lui sourit timidement. " Merci... " murmure le brun en détournant le regard. Hisoka trouve cela absolument adorable et embrasse fougueusement Gohan devant tout le monde et le brun répond au début timidement mais ensuite passionnément.

Après avoir été rappeler à l'ordre par les garçons, le groupe sort en dehors de la ville, Killua toujours dans ses pensées Biscuit en train de mater le brun et le roux devant, Goreinu les suit silencieusement et Gohan et Hisoka sont main dans la main. Gon s'arrête, suivit du reste du groupe et se tourne vers l'argenter. " Dis Killua... je pensais à quelque chose. Nous devrions peut-être essayer de recruter Tsezugera. Même s'il ne se joint pas à nous, nous devrions le rencontrer afin qu'il soit sur la liste de notre classeur. "

Killau hoche de la tête. " Ce serait bien de savoir ce qu'ils font. "

Gohan hoche de la tête, il sait qu'ils ne l'ont pas rencontré mais peut-être que le roux oui. " Hisoka, laisse-moi voir ton classeur, je veux voir si Tsezugera fait partie de la liste des joueurs que tu as rencontrée. " demande-t-il suivis de près par Gon.

Killua regarde sa avec intensité. ' _C'est parfait ! Si j'avais posé des questions, Hisoka aurait été suspicieux mais Gon et Gohan ne savent rien, donc Hisoka ne suspectera rien. Sans compter que Gohan est son petit ami, même si Gohan est très intelligent, son amour envers Hisoka ne lui fait pas remarquer certaines choses. Si Hisoka refuse de nous montrer la liste, ça confirme ma théorie._ '

Le clown hoche de la tête avant de faire apparaitre son livre, Gohan le prend en main et commence à vérifier les noms avec Gon à coter et Hisoka pose son menton sur l'épaule de Gohan en plaçant un bras autour de la taille du jeune Dieu. Il hume en sent l'odeur fraiche du brun et dépose discrètement un baiser dans sa nuque. Gohan rougie légèrement avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherche. " Voilà Tsezugera. "

Tout le monde vient autour d'eux pour vérifier cela, surtout Killua. Il tourne le classeur vers lui et trouve effectivement le nom de Tsezugera mais il vérifie en même temps s'il n'y a pas les noms des araignées dedans mais ne trouve rien, ce qui fait sourire discrètement le roux.

Gohan fait apparaitre lui aussi son livre et tant une carte au rouquin. " Tiens Hisoka, récite ce sort... Nous nous occuperons de la conversation. "

Le clown prend la carte en frôlant ses doigts avec ceux du brun qui rougit légèrement. " Contact On ! Tsezugera. "

Gon prend le livre et s'éloigne avec les autres pour expliquer la situation à Tsezugera. Hisoka les regarde faire avec son bras qui entourait pas Gohan dans le dos, ses doigts sont entourés d'une aura rose. ' Comme je le pensais ma Texture Surprise est vraiment très utile. ' Avant de montrer son classeur à Gohan et Gon, il a caché les noms des membres des araignées qu'il a rencontré par d'autres noms.

Après qu'ils est fini leur conversation, ils utilisent une carte pour aller rejoindre Tsezugera. Il est dans une petite clairière et semble seul. Gohan place son bras autour de la taille de Hisoka qui lui, place son bras sur ses épaules et Goreinu avance en tête du groupe et explique la situation. " De votre côté, vous êtes six en tout ? " demande Tsezugera.

Goreinu hoche de la tête. " Oui, comme tu peux le voir. "

" Il y a deux autres personnes dans mon groupe. " informe Tsezugera avant de claquer des doigts et ses deux collègues sortes de derrière les deux arbres où ils se sont caché et ont masqué leur présence. Gohan en est impressionné, il n'a même pas senti leur présence. " Ce qui n'amène notre total qu'a neuf. Où comptez-vous trouver les membres manquants ? Nous aurons besoin de 15 personnes, c'est ça ? "

Goreinu hoche de la tête. " Nous pouvons utiliser des remplaçants pour ceux qui manquent. Invitons des joueurs qui veulent retourner dans le monde réel mais qui ne peuvent pas. "

Killua, derrière, les mains dans les poches, prend la parole. " Ils ne seront pas capables de nous aider mais ils ne se soucieront pas de récupérer des cartes non plus. "

Tsezugera ferme les yeux en réfléchissant. " Ce qui signifie qui huit des neuf devront gagner pour remporter la compétition. Cela dépend des adversaires mais avons-nous de bonnes chances de réussir ? "

" Oui. " réponds fermement Goreinu avant de pointer du pouce le groupe derrière. " Même si nous remportons pas huit victoires, nous sommes autorisés à changer un joueur, et à réessayer. "

" Donc notre réussite dépend de vous. " informe Killua. " Montre-nous votre Ren. " Son visage devient plus sérieux en fixant Tsezugera. " Nous déciderons ensuite si nous vous comptons parmi nous ou pas. "

Tsezugera croise les bras sur son torse alors que ses collègues arrivent vers lui silencieusement. " Je vois que nos rôles se sont inversés. Très bien, j'y vais ! " Il s'accroupit, concentre son énergie a ses jambes et saute haut dans les airs sous les regards impressionnés de Gon et Killua. " Si j'utilise toute ma puissance, je peux sauter encore plus haut. Mon record est de 16 mètres et 80 centimètres. "

Gon et Killua concentrent eux aussi de l'énergie dans leurs pieds et s'accroupissent. " Prêts, et... " Ils sautent et montes plus haut que Tsezugera qui n'en revient pas. Ils ont littéralement exploser son record.

Il atterrit sur le sol. " Je suis impressionné. Bien que vos soyers encore un peu loin de mon record. " ment-il pour ne pas avoir honte mais Gohan roule des yeux discrètement sous le rire discret de Hisoka qui n'arrive pas à garder ses mains tranquilles et tripote un peu Gohan qui rougit et lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre, sans lui faire mal, évidemment.

Gon et Killua atterrissent et le petit brun harcèle l'argenter pour recommencer encore car il a perdu et veut battre Killua mais l'ancien assassin ne veut pas car il sait que le petit pêcheur n'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas battu. Killua soupire avant de tourner sa tête vers Tsezugera. " Oh, tu es reçu. Joli saut. "

Goreinu s'approche de Tsezugera qui a une veine qui pulse discrètement sur son front. " Désolé... Ils ne sont que des enfants, pardonnez-les. "

Gohan regarde ses amis qui continue de sauter dans les airs car Killua a fini par abdiquer après l'insistance de Gon. Il se défait de l'emprise de Hisoka et s'approche lui aussi de Tsezugera. " Nous pensons que vous êtes forts mais nous devons encore déterminer comment attribuer les épreuves sportives. "

" Est-ce qu'on connaît tous les sports qu'ils utilisent ? " demande Tsezugera.

Goreinu sort un papier et un stylo avant de noter les épreuves de sports sur la feuille. " Nous avons confirmé ces huit sports-là. Le Beach Volley, la Lutte, la boxe, le jonglage, le lancer libre, le sumo, le bowling et le Ping Pong. Ils pourraient ajouter d'autres sports, selon nos victoires. "

Tsezugera hoche de la tête avant que l'un de ses camarades hausse de la voix en regardent son classeur. " Hoy, ça craint ! " Tout le monde s'arrête de parler et se concentre sur lui. " L'équipe de Genthru est arrivée à 97 cartes. "

Gon et Killua grincent des dents et Gohan fronce des sourcils en croisant les bras sur son torse. ' _Alors ils ne leur manque... La Côte d'un Tsubo et L'Alexandrie de la Chance._ ' Il lève la tête en l'air et regarde le ciel bleu. ' _Mais on ne peut pas y aller comme ça sans entrainement, je ne connais même pas tous les sports qu'il y a et je suis sûr que certains d'entre nous sont dans le même cas._ ' Il soupir avant de se tourner vers les autres. " Je propose qu'on s'entraine, chacun dans une catégorie de sport, on ne peut pas y aller comme ça sans entraînement sinon, on est sûr de perdre. "

Biscuit hoche de la tête. " Bonne idée mais combien de temps ? On ne peut pas attendre trop longtemps. "

Tsezugera prend alors la parole. " Je pense qu'une semaine sera suffisante, on ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. "

Tout le monde hoche de la tête et tout le monde a maintenant sa catégorie de sport. Killua sera le sumo, un homme de Tsezugera sera le bowling, un autre homme de Tsezugera sera la boxe, le lancer libre à Gohan, le beach-volley à Hisoka, le jonglage à Biscuit, la lutte à Tsezugera et le Ping Pong à Gon et Goreinu s'entraine à tout ce qu'il peut. Ils commencent leur première journée d'entrainement en s'aidant les uns les autres. Gohan et Hisoka s'entrainent surtout ensemble en rigolant toute en étant sérieux. Killua et Gon sont aussi ensemble même si des fois Tsezugera et Biscuit les entrainent.

Le soir venue, après avoir mangé un bon repas et la plupart des personnes présentes se soit lavé, tout le monde va se coucher. Gohan lui, vient de finir son entrainement qu'il pratiquait tout seul, il se dirige vers la cascade cachée plus loin dans la forêt et se déshabille pour y entrer et se baigner dans l'eau froide qui détendra ses muscles a coup sûr.

Un long frisson lui parcourt le dos dès que son pied entre dans l'eau, elle est vraiment froide mais de toute manière, le brun ne compte pas y rester longtemps, simplement pour se laver et ressortir ensuite et aller se coucher. Il a bien du mal à passer le cap en dessous de la ceinture mais après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se donner un peu de courage, il entre entièrement dans l'eau et se dépêche de se laver.

Il retourne à son lit de fortune qui est dans une tente, il a bien de la chance, il y dort seul, Gon et Killua partagent la leur et les autres ont leur propre tente. Il ouvre la fermeture de la tente et passe sa tête à l'intérieur mais il s'arrête et rougit furieusement en voyant Hisoka l'attendre en souriant malicieusement, nu en plus de cela et dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse. " Hello Boya~ "

" H-Hisoka ? Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma tente ? " demande le brun en entrent et referme rapidement la fermeture pour que personne ne voit le roux nu, même si la plupart des personnes présentent l'ont déjà vu nue, il n'a pas super envie que ça se reproduise. Hisoka est tout de même son mec maintenant et il n'est pas du genre à vouloir partager ce plaisir des yeux avec les autres.

Le roux glousse joyeusement en s'allongeant sur le lit de fortune et tapote la place libre à côté de lui. " Je t'attendais, je voulais qu'on dorme ensemble et plus et affinité... " dit-il en léchant avidement ses lèves en reluquant son brun torse nue avec seulement une serviette humide autour de la taille. Il compte bien s'amuser cette nuit et faire Gohan siens... ou plutôt que Gohan le fasse siens, ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il attend ça alors pas question que ça rate cette nuit.

Gohan détourne le regard, le feu aux joues et s'installe rapidement sous la couverture pour ne pas que le roux remarque dans quel état cela le met. " Ok pour dormir ensemble mais rien de plus, les autres ne sont pas loin et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous entendent. " Il tend un bras vers Hisoka et lui sourit tendrement. " Viens-la. "

Hisoka vient immédiatement se coller mielleusement au brun, il dépose sa tête entre son épaule et sa nuque, il entrelace leurs jambes ensemble et caresse du bout des doigts le torse si parfait de Gohan qui en a des frissons mais essaye de les contenir mais c'est difficile, surtout quand c'est l'homme qu'il désire le plus qui lui fait ça. " Bonne nuit, Hisoka. "

" Bonne nuit, Gohan-kun. " réponds le roux calmement en s'installant un peu plus contre son brun et il soupire de bien-être, Gohan est surement la seule et unique personne avec qui il sait qu'il peut baisser entièrement sa garde, il a une totale confiance en lui et c'est réciproque, ce que Hisoka a quand même du mal à comprendre, personne ne lui a jamais fait autant confiance mais le brun semble le faire et inconsciemment depuis leur première rencontre, Gohan la prouve mainte et mainte fois, déjà en partageant la même chambre que lui pendant l'examen Hunter a l'hôtel sur l'île.

Le roux remonte son visage pour un dernier baiser avec son brun qui le lui donne avec joie. Les deux amoureux commencent à s'embrasser doucement, amoureusement, du bout des lèvres avec quelques caresses chastes mais cela dérape dans la tête de Hisoka en sent l'élection de Gohan qu'il avait eu avant et qui n'est pas retombé.

" Un petit massage avant de t'endormir te tente . Ça détendra un peu plus tes muscles. " propose le roux aussi innocemment qu'il peut mais il a une idée derrière la tête.

Un grand sourire égaie le visage du brun qui hoche vivement de la tête. " Avec plaisir ! "

Le roux se redresse et laisse le brun s'installer sur le ventre avant de s'assoir, toujours nue, sur ses fesses pour pouvoir lui masser le dos, il lèche ses lèvres avec envie en reluquant le dos si musclé de son cher et tendre, c'est affolant comme à chaque fois qu'il le voit, il est toujours animé d'un désir ardent. ' _C'est l'heure de la récréation !_ ' pense Hisoka avant de se mettre au travail.

Il pose ses deux mains sur le dos de Gohan et commence à le masser lentement, ne loupant aucuns muscles sous ses grandes mains pâles qui ne veulent qu'explorer le territoire sous elles. Gohan ferme les yeux et soupire de bien-être, il se détend de plus en plus et il sent ses muscles moins nouer sous les mains du roux.

Hisoka lui masse les épaules, la nuque, de nouveau les épaules mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur le dos du brun qui sourit à cela. " Tu as des mains en or, Hisoka. " compliment le jeune Dieu en murmurant presque, toujours les yeux fermés pour profiter.

Le rouquin glousse joyeusement en massant le dos muscler du brun, sa colonne vertébrale et sa taille. " Ne le dit à personne surtout, mes traitements comme cela ne sont réserver uniquement pour toi, Boya. "

" J'espère bien. " réponds en soupirant Gohan.

Une fois le dos fait, il s'attaque aux jambes, tout d'abord les pieds qui sont un très bon endroit à masser et qui fait soupirer de nouveau le brun, il remonte aux chevilles, les mollets et pour finir, la partie la plus sensible, les cuisses, le rouquin doit lutter pour ne pas laisser ses mains migrer à l'intérieur des cuisses, histoire d'exciter le brun mais il se retient il faut d'abord mettre Gohan en confiance. " Tu peux te retourner ? "

Gohan ouvre un œil mais obéit silencieusement, il se met sur le dos, les yeux toujours fermer et Hisoka s'assoit sur lui et il doit lutter pour ne pas enlever le boxer du brun pour aller plus rapidement aux choses sérieuses, il doit être patient encore peu. Il commence à masser les épaules de Gohan qui sourit joyeusement, s'il pouvait avoir ça tous les soirs, il serait vraiment heureux. Le rouquin commence à lui masser les pectoraux mais évite de jouer et titiller les tétons du jeune Dieu, il faut qu'il soit encore patient, il faut simplement qu'il les effleure accidentellement, ce qu'il fait.

Un frisson parcourt Gohan mais il met cela pour un geste accidentel, le roux continue de balader ses mains sur le torse de son cher et tendre, chaque sillon de ses pectoraux n'est délaissé par les mains gourmandes de Hisoka, il ne veut absolument rien louper. Il s'aventure ensuite aux abdominaux de Gohan et masse son ventre, il sent qu'il ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, surtout avec l'érection toujours autant vigoureuse de Gohan sous ses fesses qui ne demandent qu'à se faire prendre.

Il se lève du bassin de Gohan et masse ses jambes une nouvelle fois mais cette fois-ci, il s'aventure un peu entre les cuisses du brun qui ouvre les yeux en s'entend une odeur dans l'air, des phéromones d'envie et d'excitation. Gohan jette un coup d'œil à Hisoka qui a le regard fixer sur son membre cacher sous son boxer et rien que cela anime énormément l'adolescent presque adulte. Il se rallonge sur le dos, le feu aux joues est ferme les yeux pour pouvoir se calmer un peu mais les mains baladeuses du clown n'arrangent pas du tout les choses. ' _Va falloir que je mette un terme à cela et rapidement_. ' pense Gohan en commençant à s'assoir mais il se rallonge et pousse un râle de plaisir quand Hisoka abaisse subitement et rapidement son boxer pour prendre son membre en bouche rapidement et commencer à faire de longs va-et-vient.

Une main de Gohan vient immédiatement agripper les cheveux rouges de Hisoka et sa queue de Saiyan vient tout de suite se mêler à la partie, frôlant le torse blanc du rouquin qui se contracte à se contacte doux et délicieux, prouvant que Gohan est tout aussi excité que lui. Gohan arque son dos en gémissant légèrement en sentent la langue du rouquin titiller son gland tendu. ' _F-Faut que j'arrête maintenant !_ ' pense avec détermination Gohan en agrippant fermement les cheveux de Hisoka et le tire de son membre.

Hisoka le regarde, surpris et fronce des sourcils en faisant la moue. " Pourquoi tu m'arrêtes ? Ça te plaît pas ? "

Gohan s'assoit, le souffle court en secouant la tête. " C-C'est pas ça, c'est même vraiment... trop bon mais... f-faut que j'arrête si je veux pas faire une bêtise... "

" Une bêtise ? " demande Hisoka en penchant la tête sur le coter.

Gohan plaque une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffe avec agacement en recroquevillant ses jambes sur lui-même. " H-Hai, écoute... chez moi... quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un... on veut se lier avec lui mais d'une certaine manière... " commence-t-il à dire et n'a que pour réponse le long silence de Hisoka qui l'écoute attentivement et curieusement, pour une fois. " J'ai une envie... irrépressible de te mordre entre l'épaule et le cou... c'est une marque de possession chez nous et ça ne partira jamais... ça va nous lier, pour toujours. " Il relève la tête, d'un air très sérieux et fixe Hisoka qui est très surpris d'entendre cela. " Si on fait l'amour, je vais te mordre et ça voudra dire qu'on sera en quelque sorte mariés ensemble mais ce sera un lien beaucoup plus profond et qui ne s'effacera jamais. " Le rouquin cligne des yeux et détourne bizarrement le regard en hochant de la tête, il comprend parfaitement maintenant pourquoi Gohan le rejette à chaque fois qu'il fait des avances, il ne veut pas l'obliger à se lier avec lui, il lui laisse le choix.

Gohan ferme les yeux et prend une inspiration, il n'a pas envie de voir Hisoka partir car c'est surement ce qu'il va faire, le rouquin n'est pas dans le genre à se caser avec quelqu'un, déjà que ça la étonner qu'il se soit mis en couple avec lui mais marié, voir beaucoup plus que cela, ce n'est pas possible. Soudain, il sent deux bras l'entourer et une douleur vive se faire juste entre la jonction de son cou et son épaule. Gohan ouvre brusquement les yeux pour voir que Hisoka vient de le mordre. " H-Hisoka... tu... " murmure le brun, n'en revenant pas du tout.

Le rouquin laisse son visage dans la nuque de Gohan pour éviter que le brun ne voie ses rougeurs monstrueuses sur ses joues. Tous les mots que vient de lui dire le brun l'ont émue, Gohan veut se lier à lui alors qu'il est pourtant si jeune et qu'ils ne connaissent absolument rien de l'autre. Il a bien remarqué qu'eux d'eux ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de graviter l'un autour de l'autre, c'est le destin. Hisoka n'est pas du genre à vouloir se caser, certes, il ne le voulait pas car il était persuadé de ne trouver personne qui le voudrait entièrement, pas seulement son corps où ses capacités aux combats mais cet adolescent le veut, entièrement, physiquement et mentalement et ça, ça le touche et lui fait profondément plaisir. " Ferme-la Boya et fait moi tient ! " ordonne-t-il en murmurant presque timidement.

Gohan s'apprête à lui demander s'il est vraiment sûr de lui mais ce n'est pas la peine, il a eu sa réponse quand Hisoka la mordue et ça bouleverse et émue le jeune Dieu. Il va enfin avoir quelqu'un, son âme-sœur, son compagnon, lui qui était persuadé qu'il finirait seul à cause de son statut de Dieu de la Destruction. Il retient fermement les quelques larmes qui apparaissent à ses yeux et qui menacent de couler et hoche silencieusement de la tête.

Il fait s'allonger le rouquin sur le dos, silencieusement et se positionne au-dessus de lui, le roux passe tout de suite ses bras derrière la nuque du brun et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait en voyant la marque de morsure sur lui, ce brun est sa possession, à lui, enfin une chose qu'il n'a pas envie de détruire et briser, il va tout faire pour garder son beau brun intact. Gohan pose son front contre celui de Hisoka, les regards plonger dans l'autre, la queue de Saiyan du jeune Dieu vient tout de suite entourer possessivement la taille pale du rouquin qui en glousse avec amusement. Gohan recherche une once d'hésitation dans le regard or du roux mais rien, Hisoka lui sourit tendrement en hochant de la tête pour lui dire que oui, il est prêt et l'attend.

Le brun prend une inspiration tremblante, saccader, prouvant sa grande nervosité, il a le cœur qui bat tout rompre et son corps tremble un peu. Hisoka vient tout se suit déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le calmer, pas grave si ce n'est pas terrible la première fois, Gohan pourra toujours s'améliorer au fil du temps.

Gohan le pénètre alors doucement et lentement, il ne veut pas brusquer ou blesser son rouquin, il scrute chaque changement d'expression sur son visage tout en continuant ce qu'il fait. Il remarque tout de même Hisoka froncer très, très légèrement des sourcils et Gohan s'arrête tout de suite en demandant " Je ne t'est pas fait mal au moins ? "

Hisoka secoue négativement de la tête et plaque un peu plus le brun contre lui. " Non, continue. " murmure-t-il à l'oreille du brun qui hoche de la tête et continue son avancer lente et tortueuse. Le rouquin a eu un peu mal car il n'a pas été préparer mais de toute manière, ça a toujours été comme ça quand il baisait. On l'a toujours pris fougueusement et ardemment, pas le temps pour la douceur.

Une fois toute sa longueur entrée, le jeune Dieu arrête tout mouvements pour laisser le temps à Hisoka de s'habituer à lui avant de pouvoir bouger mais le rouquin semble vraiment impatient, il entoure la taille de Gohan avec ses longues jambes et commence à remuer des fesses pour faire signaler au brun qu'il peut y aller. Le brun fait un petit mouvement de bassin, histoire de tester le terrain et rien que cela l'envoie déjà au 7e ciel, il va avoir du mal à se contenir et satisfaire son rouquin mais il va tout faire pour y arriver. Il continue ses petits mouvements de hanches contre Hisoka qui ferme les yeux pour mieux en profiter. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un ne le baise pas mais lui fait l'amour, en prenant bien en compte à ce qu'il ressent, s'il a mal ou non ou autres et ça change grandement, c'est même très plaisant.

Plus le temps passe et plus Gohan commence à prendre confiance en lui, ses coups de reins deviennent plus rapides et plus puissants pour le bonheur de Hisoka qui commence à soupirer et gémir sous le jeune Dieu. Gohan le fixe avec intensité, changeant un peu son angle pour trouver celui qui donne le plus de plaisir au rouquin et une fois trouver, il mitraille Hisoka de ses coups de reins de plus en plus puissants et rapides. Le roux pousse des gémissements de plus en plus fort et Gohan vient tout de suite plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour étouffer ses bruits et le baiser prend de plus en plus d'intensité et de passion.

Hisoka lâche les lèvres de Gohan et fait basculer le brun sur le dos. Il lui grimpe dessus, un sourire malicieux et le regard fiévreux et murmure d'une voix roque " Laisse-moi faire maintenant, je vais te faire prendre ton pied. " Il soulève un peu ses hanches et positionne correctement le pénis de Gohan à est entré avant de s'abaisser dessus brusquement. Le brun s'étrangle à moitié suite à cette vague intense de plaisir en lui et Hisoka pousse un long et roque soupir en souriant béatement. " Comme ça, c'est parfait. " murmure-t-il en relevant les hanches pour redescendre tout aussi brusquement.

Gohan commence déjà à voir des étoiles mais pas question de tout lâcher maintenant, il veut satisfaire pleinement Hisoka qui se déhanche sur lui de plus en plus rapidement et avec intensité. Le jeune Dieu se redresse, pose ses mains sur les hanches du rouquin et l'aide à monter et descendre et lui-même commence à bouger ses hanches en rythme avec le clown, gagnant en intensité et rapidité. Hisoka passe une main dans les cheveux désordonner du brun et lui agrippe fermement l'arrière du crâne et plaque avec fièvre ses lèvres contre celle du brun, il force même la barrière de ses lèvres pour intensifier encore plus leur baiser.

Le brun ne peut s'empêcher de balader ses mains sur le corps si parfait du clown sur lui, aucun muscle, aucune courbe ne lui échappe, il est un conquérant et il est bien décidé à tout découvrir de ce territoire qui ne demande qu'à être conquis. Hisoka jette sa tête en arrière en râlant de plaisir quand les lèvres du brun parcourent son torse avec ferveur, pour une première fois, le jeune brun est vraiment bon, même s'il sait que ce n'est pas la partit de jambe en l'air qu'il a eu de mieux mais... c'est totalement différent une fois que les sentiments sont dedans, il ne pourra plus jamais se passer de son brun et il ne voudra personne d'autre que lui dorénavant.

Plus les coups de reins deviennent rapides et augmentent en intensité et plus le pauvre Gohan sent qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps, il va falloir faire venir Hisoka et rapidement et il sait exactement comment faire. Il prend en main la longueur du rouquin et fait des vas et viens dessus, faisant augmenter le plaisir du clown qui gémit de plus en plus. Hisoka se déhanche avec beaucoup plus de bestialité sur Gohan qui pince avec force sa queue de Saiyan pour ne pas venir trop rapidement. " J-Je vais venir, Boya ! " prévient Hisoka en fermant les yeux.

" M-Moi aussi. " réponds avec difficulté Gohan, il a la gorge sèche, le corps brulant et en sueur, pas de doute qu'il va s'endormir très rapidement après cela. Il sent alors l'anneau de chaire de Hisoka se serrer contre son pénis et Gohan passe à l'attaque. Il mord Hisoka bestialement, juste entre l'épaule et le cou et éjacule dans son bien aimer. Le clown ouvre brusquement les yeux et tout son ne passent plus la barrière de ses lèvres, un plaisir jamais encore ressentit l'envahi et le foudroie de toute part et cela le fait se lâcher avec puissance entre son corps et celui de son bon brun.

Les deux amants retombent lourdement sur le lit de fortune, la respiration haletante et chaude, leurs corps moite et brulant, les regards perdus, tout ce qu'ils peuvent entendre, ce sont leurs respirations et leurs cœurs qui battent rapidement à l'unisson. ' _Wow..._ ' est la seule chose à quoi peuvent penser les deux amoureux en ce moment même, l'orgasme était vraiment puissant quand Gohan a mordu Hisoka, comme l'avait dit Beerus. Hisoka relève faiblement la tête et dépose un tendre et léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun qui lui répond amoureusement tout en lui caressant délicatement le dos.

Hisoka repose sa tête sur l'épaule du brun pour reprendre une respiration normale mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de poser une main sur la morsure que vient de lui faire le brun, en souriant joyeusement, ils sont enfin liés l'un à l'autre et rien ne pourra changer ça. Gohan regarde avec étonnement le rouquin sur lui qui a toujours sa main sur sa morsure. ' _Je peux ressentir ce qu'il ressent._ ' pense avec étonnement Gohan, il peut ressentir l'excitation l'envie, la joie, la paix mais aussi et surtout, tout le débordement d'amour de Hisoka envers lui, s'il avait un doute, il n'en aurait plus maintenant, c'est tellement fort. Pour répondre à cela, Gohan pose lui aussi sa main sur la morsure que lui a faite Hisoka et le rouquin relève rapidement la tête vers lui en écarquillant des yeux, lui aussi ressent tout du brun. Hisoka ne peut pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en posant sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Gohan en murmurant " Eh bien, voila qui est intéressent, Boya. Tu étais au courant ? "

Le brun secoue négativement de la tête en souriant. " Non, pas du tout même. " Comme cela, même s'ils sont loin l'un de l'autre, ils n'auront qu'à toucher leurs morsures pour faire passer leurs sentiments l'un à l'autre. Le jeune Dieu regarde son amant dans ses bras, les cheveux décoiffer, plus aucuns maquillages sur son visage, juste lui même, a découvert. Gohan lui sourit tendrement et lui fait une bise sur le front avant de murmurer " Je t'aime, Hisoka. "

Le rouquin enfuit son visage dans le creux de la nuque du brun pour qu'il ne voit pas ses rougissements en entendent ces mots pourtant simples mais lui ne les a jamais entendus, c'est la première fois qu'on les lui dit et en plus avec tant de sincérité. Il pose une main sur sa morsure et laisse Gohan avoir sa réponse silencieuse, ce qui attendrit le jeune Dieu qui continue ses caresses affectueuses dans le dos de son cher et tendre.

Ils s'installent sous la couverture et se collent l'un à l'autre, ne voulant pas quitter leurs bras de sitôt, ils sont enfin réunis ensemble et il faut qu'ils en profitent car ils se doutent bien qu'ils vont devoir se séparer de nouveaux et ils ne savent pas quand ils pourront se revoir, ça pourrait être quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois voir peut-être 1 an ou plus. Ils sont ravis de s'être lié ensemble, les moments passer loin de l'autre seront moins durs comme ça, ou l'inverse, ça reste encore à voir. Ils ne savent pas non plus ce que l'avenir leur réserve mais ils espèrent qu'ils pourront le passer ensemble encore pendant un très, très long moment. Gohan s'endort le premier et Hisoka ne tarde pas à le suivre, le sourire aux lèvres et pour une fois, vraiment heureux.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello ! Voici voila la suite !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant.**

 **Désoler pour les retards, j'écris d'autres fanfic à coter ( que je publierais ou non, ça dépend si elles me plaise ensuite ).**

 **Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Une semaine est passé, c'est le soir et le groupe est devant l'endroit où les pirates sont, ils ont aussi réussi à recruter des joueurs pour pouvoir avoir une équipe de 15 et pouvoir entrer dedans. Il a été convenu qu'il n'y aura seulement, Gohan, Gon, Killua, Hisoka, Biscuit, Goreinu, Tsezugera et ses deux hommes qui vont participer aux épreuves. Le plus vieux du groupe, Tsezugera regarde le lieu avec les mains sur les hanches. " Durant toute la semaine, nous avons fait plusieurs simulations et nous sommes préparés en conséquence. Étant donnés la situation de l'équipe de Genthru, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre. "

" On doit gagner !" dit avec conviction Gon entre Killua et Biscuit.

Gohan hoche de la tête en souriant affectueusement en regardant ses deux jeunes amis aussi sérieux. Il sert la main de Hisoka qui lui fait de même en souriant discrètement et le jeune Dieu lâche sa main et commence à avancer. " On y va. " ordonne-t-il d'une voix plutôt autoritaire. Tout le monde le suit silencieusement vers le grand bâtiment.

Ils entrent à l'intérieur et la première épreuve est la boxe. Un blond à la peau matte, un des collègues de Tsezugera entre sur le ring, se déshabille et s'habille dans la tenue de boxeur, il met les gants de boxe et dès que le gong qui indique le commencement du match résonne, il se jette rapidement sur le pirate qui est dans un coin du ring et lui inflige plusieurs et rapides coups de poing. Le pirate ne peut que placer ses avant-bras devant son visage pour éviter les coups. Le pirate est tellement préoccupé à se protéger qu'il n'a pas le temps de téléporter son poing et le blond en profite pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre mais se remet rapidement a l'attaque sur son visage. Le pirate tombe K.O au sol et le blond est vainqueur du match.

La deuxième épreuve est le bowling ou un autre homme de Tsezugera fait. Il doit jouer un match contre un pirate et celui qui marque le plus de point à gagner. Malheureusement pour le pirate, le collègue de Tsezugera ne fait que des strique tout le long et il est finalement annoncé comme vainqueur.

La troisième épreuve est celle de Gohan. Le Chef des pirates avance avec un autre pirate qui est l'adversaire de Gohan. " L'épreuve est de celui qui met le plus de panier à gagner en cinq minutes. Vous avez le droit de vous attaquer avec du Nen bien évidemment. Gohan, connais-tu les règles du basket ? " Le jeune Dieu hoche de la tête en se mettant en face du pirate qui sourit narquoisement. " Ok, que le match commence ! " annonce t-il en lançant le ballon en l'air.

Gohan et le pirate saute en même temps mais Gohan est beaucoup plus rapide que lui et plus grand, donc, il tape dans le ballon en premier et avance rapidement en tapant dans le ballon vers le panier sous le regard complétement surpris du pirate qui ne l'a a peine vu faire. Hisoka le regarde en se léchant les lèvres, il apprécie énormément de voir son visage si sérieux et ses muscles rouler gracieusement. Ils on beau avoir fait l'amour tous les soirs et plusieurs fois pendant la nuit et la journée quand ils en avait l'occasion, le roux n'est toujours pas rassasier.

Gohan arrive rapidement sous le panier, il prend le ballon dans une main, saute haut et fait un Dunk splendide sous les applaudissements de son groupe et des autres pirates qui sont quand même impressionnés. Le Chef reprend le ballon et Gohan et le pirate revienne au milieu mais le brun à une question en tête. " Excusez-moi mais j'ai une question. " Le chef hoche de la tête silencieusement en gardant son grand sourire. " On peut bien utiliser des attaques, n'importe lesquels pour empêcher l'adversaire de marquer ? " Le Chef hoche de la tête une nouvelle fois et un grand sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Gohan. " Okay, je suis prêt ! " Le chef lance le ballon dans les airs et le pirate se dépêche de sauter pour l'avoir mais il remarque que le grand brun n'a pas sauté aussi pour attraper le ballon, il en profite donc pour prendre le ballon et commence à courir vers le panier. Gohan fait apparaitre dans sa main une petite boule de Ki et la lance rapidement vers le panier de basket ou le pirate court. Le pirate s'arrête en voyant cette petite boule le dépasser et la boule d'énergie touche le panier, le faisant exploser en morceaux. Le pirate se retourne vers Gohan qui explose tous les paniers de basket présent dans la salle sans bouger de là où il est en souriant. Une fois terminer, tous les regards sont sur le demi-saiyan qui rigole en grattant l'arrière de sa tête. " Comme ça, il ne pourra par marquer de paniers... "

Hisoka, Gon et Killua ricanent, Biscuit sourit et les autres le regardent les yeux ronds. Le sourire du chef augmente légèrement avant de s'approcher de Gohan et lever son bras en l'air. " Le vainqueur est Gohan ! "

" Yosha ! " beugle l'argenter en sautillant sur place.

" Ça nous fait trois victoires ! " crie de joie à son tour Gon.

Le Chef regarde un à un Gon, Killua, Biscuit, Gohan, Hisoka, Tsezugera et Goreinu. ' En termes de force de combat, ces sept-là sont vraiment forts... surtout lui. ' pense t-il en fixant Gohan qui s'approche de ses amis et leur tape dans les mains et reçoit une bise sur la joue du rouquin. ' Ça devient intéressant... ' Il se tourne vers les pirates derrière lui qui fixent le groupes silencieusement. " Vous pouvez laisser tomber vos tours les gars. Je m'en occupe à partir de maintenant. " annonce t-il en se pointant du pouce.

L'un des pirates hoche de la tête mais le grand pirate imposant avec qui s'était battu Killua intervient. " Attends ! J'en ai marre de suivre tes ordres ! Je ferais ce dont j'ai envie maintenant. " Il prend son bonnet et le jette par terre, laissant son crâne chauve a l'air libre. Une veine apparaît sur son front alors qu'il se tourne vers le groupe et fixe l'argenter du regard. " Hoy, morveux ! Allons dehors ! "

Killua met les mains dans ses poches en souriant narquoisement. " Dehors ? N'était-ce pas plutôt un ring de sumo ? "

" J'en ai ma claque de jouer ou tu préfères que je te tue ici ? " dit -il en grognant et en s'avançant vers lui mais l'un des pirate derrière l'arrête.

Le chef des pirates pose son coude dans l'une de ses mains et l'autre mains attrape son menton en regardant le grand pirate plus loin. " C'est une violation de notre accord ! Tu veux retourner en taule, Bobobo ? "

Bobobo se tourne légèrement vers lui en hurlant de colère " J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE JOUER A CE STUPIDE JEU ! " Il se retourne complétement vers les autres pirates. " Qui est avec moi ? Si on s'allie, on peut écraser cet enfoiré " beugle t-il en pointant le chef du doigt. " Puis nous utiliserons un bateau pour quitter cette île ! "

Le chef fait apparaitre une boule rouge dans sa main et la lance vers Bobobo. Gohan fronce des sourcils en ressentent la force de la boule. ' _Ça va mal finir..._ ' Bobobo et les autres pirates se tourne vers la balle et Bobobo se la prend un pleine tête qui explose en quelques secondes sous les regards choqués de Gohan et de son équipe. Le corps de Bobobo tombe au sol sous le regard du chef. " Vous serez punis si vous brisez le tabou, ne vous avais-je pas prévenus ? "

" S-Si ! " réponds le pirate qui voulant empêcher Bobobo d'avancer en regarde le corps sans tête par terre, complètement terrifier

" Est-ce que ce crétin pensait pouvoir me tuer ? " dit nonchalamment le chef des pirates avant de s'avancer vers le groupe de Gohan, les derniers joueurs recruter trembles de terreur sur place. " Yosh, c'est mon tour. "

" Hey, ça craint. Nous ne pouvons pas combattre ces types " dit l'un des joueurs tétaniser de peur.

Goreinu se tourne vers lui pour essayer de le calmer. " Non, attends ! Nous nous occupons de les affronter. "

Tsezugera se tourne lui aussi. " Nous vous avons expliqués comment ça fonctionnait. Si à nous dix nous ne pouvons pas assurer huit victoires, vous pouvez simplement abandonner par forfait. "

" Vraiment ? " beugle l'un des joueurs. " Vous nous garantissez que nous n'aurons pas à nous battre ? "

" Oui, pas d'inquiétude... "

Killua avance d'un pas envers le chef des pirates. " Je peux poser une question ? Ce type est mort, qu'en est-il du combat de sumo ? "

Le chef tourne la tête vers lui. " Hmm ? Oh, vous remportez la victoire. "

" Mais nous n'avions pas décidé qui nous enverrions. "

" Peu importe à qui tu attribues cette victoire. Tu n'as qu'a l'attribuer à un des types qui restent en arrière. "

Killua se retourne et pointe un des joueurs derrière du doigt. " Dans ce cas, toi, tu gagnes l'épreuve de sumo. " L'homme se pointe su doigt surpris. " Ce qui nous donne cinq victoires. "

Deux pirates récupèrent le corps de Bobobo et le font sortir de la salle. " Et maintenant... " commence à dire le chef. " Nous allons organiser une épreuve à huit contre huit. Une balle au prisonnier. " annonce t-il avant de concentrer son énergie et sept lumières apparaissent sur le sol. Sept créatures sortent, plus ou moins grandes avec différentes corpulences. Ils sont tous blancs, un pantalon, des gants et un sweat blanc avec leur nombre dessus, des bottes bleu foncé et un bonnet avec des boules jaunes qui correspondent au même nombre que sur leur sweat. " Choisissez vos huit participants, j'ai déjà les miens. "

Goreinu avance d'un pas. " Attendez un peu. Comment seront attribuées les victoires ? C'est une par personne, c'est bien ça ? "

" Oui, une victoire par personne. Donc, l'équipe qui gagne remportera huit victoires, assez simple, non ? "

Gohan cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se mettre à beugler en poser ses mains sur son crâne. " Non ! Ça veut dire que je peux pas participer à cette épreuve ! "

Hisoka ricane en lui tapotant le dos avec Gon, Killua et Biscuit qui blanchissent d'un coup, Gohan est la personne la plus forte de leur groupe, donc, ne plus l'avoir dans l'équipe pour cette épreuve est une très grande perte pour eux. le chef des pirates, lui, soupire discrètement de soulagement. Il a vu sa puissance quand il y a eu l'incident la dernière fois et il est rassuré qu'il ne participe pas, il aurait certainement perdu.

L'un des joueurs recule avec effroi. " Je suis contre ça... Si on doit aligner huit personnes, vous aurez besoin de deux de plus ! "

" Je refuse de combattre ce type ! " beugle un autre à lunettes.

" Je me tire... " réponds un autre.

L'un des collègues de Tsezugera essaye de les calmés. " Une fois que le match aura commencé vous pourrez délibérément vous laisser tou- " mais il se fait interrompre par un joueur.

" Oublie ça ! Vous avez vu ça ? S'il nous frappe avec la balle, on est morts ! "

Le sourire du chef s'élargit un peu. " Oh, pour que les choses soient claires, nous utiliserons une balle normale. " dit-il en montrant une balle jaune et noire dans sa main. " Mais avec le Nen, elle sera juste aussi puissante que le projectile de Nen que j'ai lancé plus tôt. "

Les joueurs refusent une nouvelle fois, et Killua leur promet qu'ils trouveront une solution mais ça ne les calmes pas. " Nous le ferons nous-mêmes. " annonce déterminer Gon. " Nos vies sont en jeu, donc seuls les volontaires devraient jouer. " Il tourne son regard vers le chef. " Est-ce que ça pose un problème si nous jouons à six ? "

" Oui, vraiment, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça... Vous allez devoir trouver huit joueurs, sinon, pourquoi aurais-je demandé de recruter 15 personnes ? "

Gon fronce des sourcils en le fixant. " Dire ça à un personnage de jeu va peut-être être inutile mais Bobobo n'était-il pas un de vos alliés ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter la mort ? "

" Cambriolage avec meurtre et viol avec meurtre, 11 fois à lui seul. " réponds le chef des pirates.

Gon écarquille des yeux, surpris et Hisoka prend la parole. " Nous sommes dans le monde réel. " Killua se retourne vers lui encore plus surpris, il ne comprend pas trop ce qu'ils veulent bien dire par la et Tsezugera décide de l'informer.

" Cet endroit, Greed Island, se trouve quelque part dans le monde réel. Ce jeu se déroule dans le monde réel. "

Biscuit, Gon, Killua et Goreinu ouvrent grands leurs bouches, tous surpris, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient dans un jeu. Killua se tourne vers le grand brun qui est près d'Hisoka. " Tu étais au courant, Gohan ? "

Le jeune Dieu hoche de la tête en regardant les quatre surpris. " Hai, en revenant après la fin de votre entrainement, j'ai cherché l'énergie de quelqu'un dans la maison de Battra mais j'ai trouvé l'énergie de Killua là-bas et votre énergie dans une direction. En me concentrant un peu, j'ai pu repérer où se trouvait l'île grâce à vos énergies. "

Ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de ses pouvoirs sont surpris, ils ne savaient pas qu'il pourrait exister quelqu'un qui pourrait repérer quelqu'un n'importe ou sur la planète. Ça peut être soit très dangereux si c'est quelqu'un de mauvais mais aussi très bon pour quelqu'un du coter de la justice. Tsezugera secoue sa tête pour remettre ses idées en ordre avant de reprendre la parole. " Révéler cette information à un joueur qui se croit dans un jeu vidéo est tabou. Bobobo a été exécuté pour avoir révélé ce tabou. Ce type, Reiza, est un Game Master, un véritable humain. "

Gon et Gohan se tournent vers le vétéran du groupe. " Un Game Master ? "

" L'une des personnes qui ont inventé ce jeu. " Gohan se tourne vers lui et le fixe. Il ne l'a pas rencontré quand il a créé l'incident la dernière fois, il n'a même pas senti leur présence, surement car il l'a caché, qu'il n'est pas venu ou qu'il était trop dans sa furie pour le remarquer. " Bobobo et les autres pirates sont de véritables criminels. Non seulement il a désobéi aux ordres, mais il a également instigué une rébellion, son exécution était une conséquence normale. "

" C'est le monde réel... " murmure Gon.

" Je n'avais pas remarqué. " intervient Killua.

Biscuit hoche de la tête en regardant tout ceux qui était déjà au courant. " Je n'avais jamais considéré cette éventualité. "

Ils se font rappeler à l'ordre par un bruit de ballon qui frappe le sol. Reiza reprend son ballon en main en les regardant. " Ce n'est pas si important que ça puisque cette île est isolée du reste du monde. "

" Attendez une seconde ! " beugle Gon en avançant d'un pas et plante son regard déterminé et rempli d'espoir sur le visage de Reiza. " Si c'est le monde réel, est-ce que ça signifie que Gin est ici ? " Reiza perd son sourire en un instant en regardant Gon. " Sur Greed Island ? "

Reiza le regarde avant qu'un petit sourire étire ses lèvres. " Je vois. Alors tu dois être Gon. " Le petit pêcheur hoche de la tête et, d'un coup, Reiza fait apparaitre une aura menaçante autour de lui. " Ton vieux m'a demandé de ne pas te ménager. "

Gohan peut apercevoir un sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres de Gon et son regard devient déterminé, ce qui donne à Gohan envie de sourire lui-même. Il s'avance et pose sa main sur la tête de Gon et lui caresse ses cheveux rebelles. ' _C'est ce qu'il veut... Tout comme moi, je ne veux pas qu'on me ménage. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour Gon car cette demande vient de son propre père, ça veut dire qu'il a confiance en ses capacités._ '

Un des joueurs derrière recule d'un pas en fixant la grosse aura autour du chef des pirates. " J'en ai assez... je ne veux pas mourir ! " hurle t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant avec les autres joueurs qui sont trop effrayer.

Un des collègues de Tsezugera veut les arrêtés mais Goreinu l'en empêche. " C'est bon, laisse les partir, je compterais pour trois. " annonce t-il avant de concentrer son énergie et deux portails blancs apparaissent, comme Reiza et deux gros gorilles apparaissent, un blanc et un noir. " Tu fais la même chose alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. " dit-il en regardant Reiza.

Le chef des pirates hoches de la tête en croisant les bras. " Ouais, ça me va. Maintenant, c'est huit contre huit. "

Les deux collègues de Reiza partent s'assoir en dehors du terrain de balle au prisonnier et Gohan commence à partir, les mains dans les poches et en bougonnant, il veut tellement participer lui aussi mais il a déjà une victoire, donc, c'est impossible. Il doit se résoudre à devoir regarder le match et ronger sa frustration dans son coin. Hisoka l'attrape par le bras et le plaque contre lui. Gohan est surpris mais ne se débat pas, il penche simplement la tête sur le coter en haussant un sourcil. " Ne fait pas la tête, Boya. " Il approche ses lèvres près de son oreille et lui murmure mielleusement " Tu l'aurai battu à plate couture et... te voir si fort et en pleine action... ça m'aurait empêché de me concentrer sur le match et m'exciter. " Il agrippe le fessier ferme de Gohan qui lâche un petit crie de surprise en rougissant avant que le roux l'embrasse avec fougue. Gon sourit en les regardant. Biscuit bave en les regardant. Killua grogne en détournant le regard. Goreinu, Tsezugera et ses hommes regardent ailleurs, ils ont maintenant l'habitude des effusions d'affections du clown envers le grand brun. Reiza et ses hommes sont surpris, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voir ça ici, ils s'entrainent et point barre.

Gohan part s'assoir à côté des deux hommes de Tsezugera et les autres partent s'installer sur le terrain avec Reiza et ses diables. " Je vais expliquer les règles. Le jeu commence avec sept joueurs sur le terrain et un à l'extérieur. La première équipe à court de joueurs sur le terrain perd. Chaque joueur touché par une balle envoyée par son adversaire sera éliminé et devra sortir. Cependant, vous pouvez ramener un joueur sur le terrain en disant ' Back '. Et si la balle touche une zone extérieure au terrain sans toucher de joueur, l'équipe adverse récupère la balle. Maintenant, la chose importante... La règle qui concerne les coups repose sur le système de coussin. Par exemple, si je lance la balle, qu'elle frappe le joueur A, ricoche et frappe le joueur B avant de toucher le sol, les joueurs A et B sont éliminés. Mais, si dans ce scénario, le joueur B est capable d'attraper la balle, le joueur A est sauf. Mais si je lance la balle, qu'elle frappe le joueur A, qu'elle ricoche et frappe mon coéquipier, le joueur C, avant de tomber sur le sol, seul le joueur C est éliminé. "

Tsezugera hoche de la tête. " Et si le joueur C attrape la balle, ça signifie que le joueur A sera éliminé. "

De la fumée commence à sortir des oreilles de Gon qui a du mal à assimiler autant d'informations en si peu de temps. Gohan le regarde avec sympathie et Killua se tourne vers Reiza. " Si un joueur touche un adversaire avec la balle, le joueur touché est éliminé ? "

" C'est bien ça. " réponds le chef des pirates. " Mais un seul joueur peut revenir sur le terrain en utilisant ' Back '. "

Il lance le ballon à une nouvelle de ses créatures qui est le numéro 0. " Je suis le numéro 0, l'arbitre. Soyons fair-play. " La créature 1 se place à l'arrière de l'équipe de Gon et le gorille blanc fait de même en se plaçant derrière l'équipe de Reiza. " Nous allons maintenant commencer le match. " Killua et le numéro 6 se mettent l'un en face de l'autre avec le numéro 0 entre eux avec le ballon. " Ready... Go ! " beugle l'arbitre en lançant le ballon dans les airs.

Killua fait un grand bond dans les airs pour pouvoir le taper en premier mais le numéro 6 revient près de Reiza qui leur donne le coup d'envoi. L'argenter tape dans le ballon et Goreinu le rattrape avant d'observer les joueurs dans l'équipe de Reiza. Il s'élance et lance le ballon avec force et rapidité sur le numéro 4 qui n'est pas très grand et gringalet. N°4 se prend le ballon en pleine figure et tombe par terre avec la balle qui atterrit plus loin. Le gorille blanc récupère la balle et la lance à Goreinu qui élimine ensuite le numéro 5 et le gorille renvoie la balle à Goreinu.

La plupart du monde sont contents de voir ça mais Gohan fronce des sourcils. ' _Il l'a laisser faire, les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer._ '

Goreinu met de l'énergie dans la balle et la lance vers Reiza qui la rattrape facilement d'une main, ce qui surprend tout le monde, mis a par Gohan, Biscuit et Hisoka. Reiza met son énergie dans la balle et tire du fond du terrain vers Goreinu. Goreinu c'est qu'a la vitesse ou la balle arrive, il ne va pas pouvoir la rattraper et il va surement mourir mais il se dépêche de changer de place avec son gorille blanc, Goreinu se retrouve derrière l'équipe de Reiza et le gorille blanc se prend la balle en pleine tête qui explose. Reiza récupère la balle et se tourne vers Goreinu qui reprend sa se reconcentre sur l'équipe de Gon et lance la balle à ses coéquipiers éliminés dehors et il se la passe les uns les autres rapidement. Le numéro 4 prend la balle et la lance à Tsezugera, le vétéran a juste le temps de concentré de l'énergie dans son dos pour se protéger un minimum et se prend la balle dans le dos. La balle rebondit par terre et Killua la récupère et peut voir à qu'elle point la balle est devenu lourde, aussi lourde qu'une boule de bowling.

Tsezugera a évité une blessure mortelle mais il souffre trop pour pouvoir continuer le match et vient se reposer près de Gohan et de ses deux coéquipiers.

Killua fait rebondir la balle avant de la donner à Hisoka. Le rouquin prend la balle, fait un clin d'œil à Gohan qui rougit légèrement, concentre son énergie dans la balle et la lance le numéro 3 qui se fait toucher et le rouquin tire sur son Bungee Gum pour la récupérer, ce qui fait que n°3 et éliminer. Hisoka relance une balle rapide et puissante envers le n° 6 et 7 mais les deux créatures fusionnent ensemble pour devenir n°13 qui est grand et costauds et attrape la balle facilement. Hisoka a beau tirer pour récupérer la balle, n°13 est trop fort, donc, il est obligé de leur laisser la balle. Killua se tourne vers l'arbitre en beuglant " Est-ce que c'est autorisé ?! "

" Ça l'est. " réponds n°0.

" Si on est autorisé à se combiner, est-ce aussi autorisé de se dédoubler ? "

" Oui, mais vous ne pouvez pas dépasser le nombre de joueurs présents sur le terrain. "

Reiza reprend la balle et Gon et Killua s'entoure immédiatement de Ken. Reiza est plutôt impressionné et ravie, il concentre son énergie dans la balle et prévient Gon qu'il va l'attaquer. Il lance la balle avec force et rapidité sur Gon qui place ses mains devant son front et concentre son énergie dans ses mains pour bloquer la balle. La balle arrive sur ses mains mais la balle est trop puissante, il est envoyé au loin et percute le mur derrière lui et la balle se plante dans le plafond. Biscuit et Killua se ruent vers lui pour savoir si tout va bien mais le petit brun affirme que oui, même s'il y a du sang qui coule de son front et il affirme qu'il arrivera à attraper la prochaine, ce qui fait sourire Gohan, fier de son élève. Vu que le plafond est comme une extension du sol, Gon est Out mais la balle revient à son équipe. Le petit brun vient se placer vers Gohan et les collègues de Tsezugera se dépêchent de lui donner le kit nécessaire pour pouvoir le soigner. Le Dieu prend le le kit et désinfecte la blessure de Gon et lui bande la tête tout en se concentrant sur le match qui reprend.

Goreinu prend la balle et la lance à Killua et l'argenter la renvoie à Goreinu qui commence à s'éloigner avec la balle. Gohan pose une main sur l'épaule de Gon et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, Gon est surpris mais très vite, un grand sourire étire ses lèvres en hochant de la tête. Goreinu s'arrête, cour pour donner plus de rapidité et de puissance à son tir et commence à lancer le ballon mais en même temps, il fait changer de place son gorille noir avec Reiza qui se prend le ballon sur la joue. Killua et Goreinu s'imaginent Reiza Out mais rien n'est joué. N°13 et n°2 cours en direction du ballon, n°2 saute dans la grande main de n°13 qui le propulse a l'extérieur du terrain. N°2 attrape le ballon et la renvoie à n°13 avant de toucher le sol. N°13 ne perd pas de temps et lance le ballon en plein dans la figure de Goreinu qui s'évanouit sur le coup et Reiza rattrape la balle et, malheureusement pour l'équipe de Gon, vu que Goreinu est évanoui, son gorille noir disparaît à son tour.

Gohan se lève et vient le récupérer et Reiza explique que si Goreinu se réveille, il pourra refaire apparaitre son gorille noir mais vu la force du tir, ce ne sera surement pas le cas, et s'il se réveille, il n'aura pas l'énergie de le faire apparaitre et si tous les joueurs dans l'équipe de Hisoka sont éliminés avant son réveil, le match sera perdu.

Reiza relance la balle vers Killua mais celui-ci l'évite en faisant un saut vers la droite mais, la balle dévie à gauche et fonce vers Biscuit et Hisoka. Biscuit fait un saut en arrière pour l'éviter et Hisoka penche son corps en arrière mais n°5 à l'extérieur rattrape la balle et la relance sur le roux. Hisoka concentre son énergie dans sa main et la rattrape mais il glisse plus loin. Une fois arrêter, Gohan peut apercevoir un filet de sang couler de son nez et de son front, même s'il c'est protéger pour ne pas mourir, il a quand même été un peu blesser. Killua grince des dents car il se rend compte que s'il avait esquivé sur la gauche, il serait surement mort. L'arbitre déclare Biscuit Out car les vêtements sont comme une extension du corps et la robe de la blonde un peu bruler.

Gon se lève et fait ' Back '. Gohan lui murmure un dernier encouragement avant que le brun ne parte sur le terrain en ignorant les conseils de Biscuit. Hisoka replace ses deux doigts déboiter et donne le ballon à l'argenter. Gon indique à Killua de s'avancer jusqu'à la ligne de leur terrain pour être plus près pour pouvoir toucher un des joueurs de l'équipe de Reiza. Killua se tient fermement sur le sol et tiens la balle entre ses deux mains, Gon concentre son énergie dans son poing pour sa technique spéciale. " Jan... Ken... Pierre ! " hurle-t-il et tire dans le ballon vers n°13 qui est envoyé à l'extérieur du terrain, il est maintenant Out car il à attraper le ballon en touchant la zone extérieure, ce qui est interdit.

Gohan renvoie la balle à Killua et il remarque que dès que l'argenter prend la balle dans sa main, il fait une petite grimace de douleur mais Killua ignore la douleur et se replace pour que Gon puisse tirer. Gon concentre calmement son énergie autour de lui et finit par exploser dans une énergie beaucoup plus puissant que l'attaque d'avant, ce qui excite Reiza qui concentre son énergie autour de lui. Il concentre son énergie dans son poing et les lumières commencent à clignoter et les vitres à trembler. Biscuit le fixe sérieusement, Gohan a un grand sourire de satisfaction sur le visage et Hisoka a un grand sourire d'extase sur les lèvres. Gon tire dans la balle qui part avec puissance et vitesse vers Reiza qui concentre son énergie sur ses pieds et ses poings. Il reçoit la balle, recule de plusieurs mètres mais il finit par s'envoler plus loin. La balle vole vers Reiza qui s'apprête à la récupérer mais une aura rose apparaît autour du ballon et Hisoka la tire vers lui et l'attrape dans sa main, donc, Reiza est Out mais il utilise immédiatement ' Back '.

Les deux collègues sont contents, ils peuvent déjà voir la victoire mais Gohan les fait vite redescendre sur terre. " Notre équipe est plutôt la seule en danger. Hisoka ne peut probablement pas tenir la balle de la main droite. Les attaques de Gon ont utilisé une grande quantité d'aura, il devrait commencer à sentir de la fatigue maintenant. "

Tsezugera hoche de la tête. " Pour lui, être en mesure de faire un autre lancer aussi fort est peu probable. " explique t-il mais Gohan est sur la réserve, il sais que Gon et Killua on un énorme potentiel.

" Donc Killua est le seul joueur indemne qu'il reste à l'intérieur ? " demande l'un des camarades du vétéran.

" Non, c'est le contraire. Il a probablement subi le plus de dégâts. Quand Gon a lancé sa balle, Killua a à peine utilisé son Nen protecteur sur ses mains. En fait, il a utilisé ses mains nues pour former un fût de canon. Si Killua avait utilisé une quantité de Nen pour protéger ses mains, son aura serait devenu une barrière contre le poing de Gon, réduisant la puissance de la balle. Afin d'éviter d'affaiblir la balle, il n'a pas mis d'aura sur ses mains. Les mains de Killua doivent être dans un bien pire état que la main droite de Hisoka. "

Tsezugera a soudainement une idée et demande un temps mort. Il se lève et demande à l'arbitre si un joueur à l'extérieur peut aider un tireur et oui, tant qu'il n'entre pas dans le terrain il peut. Il demande à Gon et Killua de venir et explique qu'il peut aider Gon à tirer, il peut former une couche de Nen autour de ses mains pour se protéger sans faire perdre de la puissance aux tires de Gon mais l'argenter et le petit brun refusent. Il tousse et Killua lui dit de se reposer, il n'est pas si blesser qu'il ne le pense pas mais Tsezugera demande à Killua de montrer ses mains, ce qu'il refuse. Biscuit lui attrape un bras et commence à tirer son bras pour faire sortir sa main de sa poche mais l'argenter oppose résistance. Gohan se lève et ordonne froidement à Killua de montrer sa main, ce qui surprend à l'argenter, il n'avait entendu Gohan lui parler sur ce ton si autoritaire depuis quelque temps et il abdique, il laisse Biscuit tirer sa main et tout le monde peut constater les dégâts. La main de Killua est noire à cause des brulures et enfler.

Killua affirme fermement qu'il peut continuer de tenir la balle pour Gon sous les complaintes de Tsezugera mais Gon prend la parole en disant qu'il savait déjà les dégâts qu'allait subir Killua par sa faute mais il a énormément confiance envers l'ancien assassin et affirme qu'il n'y a que Killua qui peut lui tenir le ballon car si Biscuit ou Hisoka le faisait, il n'oserait pas mettre toute sa puissance dans son attaque. Tsezugera abdique enfin et Gohan leur ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux avant de les pousser pour aller sur le terrain.

Biscuit a la balle en main, lance le ballon vers Reiza mais dévie au dernier moment sur la dernière créature de Reiza qui se fait toucher au pied et est Out. Il ne reste maintenant plus que Reiza contre Gon, Killua et Hisoka. Il leur faut maintenant un moyen de récupérer la balle et Gon se souvient de ce que lui a dit Gohan, il invite Killua et Hisoka à s'approcher de lui et leur murmure le plan. Hisoka se relève, les poings sur les hanches. " Je comprends, ça a l'air intéressant. "

Killua hume en fronçant des sourcils. " Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne cependant... "

" Oui mais j'aimerais vraiment l'essayer. " réponds Hisoka avant de pouffer de rire dans son coin.

Killua consent au plan avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers le petit brun. " Bon sang, tu arrives toujours avec des idées folles. "

Gon gratte l'arrière de sa tête en souriant. " En fait, c'est l'idée de Gohan. " Killua et Hisoka se tournent vers lui, soudainement sérieux. " Il sait que ce plan est très risqué mais il a confiance en nous pour y arriver... surtout toi Killua, tu as la position la plus dur à faire mais il te fait entièrement confiance. " L'ancien assassin se tourne vers Gohan et le trouve en train de lever son pouce en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil pour les encourager. Killua bombe le torse et accepte maintenant avec entrain le plan.

Le match reprend et Reiza fait disparaitre ses créatures de Nen pour pouvoir récupérer plus de Nen. Il concentre son énergie dans le ballon et le lance dans les airs et saute pour smasher dans le ballon et il remarque que Gon, Killua et Hisoka se sont placé dans une certaine position. Gon est légèrement accroupie, les bras prêts à attraper le ballon, Killua est dos à lui, son dos coller au sien pour le soutenir et les jambes placer entre celle de Hisoka, le roux et tout derrière, légèrement accroupie lui aussi et les bras en avant, près lui aussi à aider Gon pour attraper le ballon. Reiza smash avec puissance dans le ballon et les ses trois adversaires concentrent leurs énergies. Pendant que Gon attrape la balle en concentrant son énergie dans ses mains, Hisoka la recouvre de son aura pour couvrir l'élan de la balle afin que Gon ne la lâche pas et Killua est au milieu, faisant office de soutien et de coussin pour ne pas qu'ils soit blessés ou qu'ils se fassent envoyer en dehors du terrain. Il a parfaitement réussi à balancer équitablement son aura sur lui, s'il n'avait fait seulement 1% dans une autre zone, ils aurait perdu. Ils reculent légèrement mais ils ont réussi à récupérer le ballon.

Killua se replace devant la ligne avec le ballon en main, se préparent pour Gon qui concentre toute l'énergie qui lui reste dans ce dernier coup et Gohan en est très excité. Il peut ressentir toute l'énergie et ça pourrait lui faire des dégâts s'il ne se transforme pas. ' _Ils ont tellement avancé en si peu de temps, c'est incroyable !_ '

Reiza se met en position et concentre son énergie dans son poing et Gon frappe dans la balle qui arrive à toute berzingue vers lui. Il réussit quand même à repousser la balle qui vole rapidement vers Gon et juste avant qu'elle ne touche le petit pêcheur, Gon s'écroule sur le sol, inconscient. Hisoka se dépêche de faire apparaitre de l'aura entre ses mains et dès que le ballon arrive entre ses mains, elle est recouverte de l'aura rose et s'arrête plus loin derrière, comme si la balle était entré dans une poche très élastique. Hisoka tient bon et renvoi la balle vers Reiza mais il se casse plusieurs doigts. Reiza se met en position et rattrape la balle mais elle est maintenant collée à ses poignets. Il recule, encore et encore jusqu'à être en dehors du terrain. L'arbitre lève la main en disant " Reiza, attraper la balle en touche, la zone hors limites, est contre les règles. Vous êtes Out ! Ce qui fait de l'équipe de Gon, le vainqueur de ce match ! "

Tout le monde en dehors du terrain se mette à hurler de joie et Gon se réveille à ce moment-là, il est encore un peu sans la lune et ne sait pas trop ce qui se passe mais il se tourne vers Killua pour lui demander ce qui se passe et l'argenter lui explique ce qu'il c'est passer après qu'il se soit évanouie. " Je vois, donc Hisoka a terminé le travail. "

L'argenter hoche de la tête, assis par terre. " Au final, il a volé toute la gloire. "

" C'était seulement possible grâce à votre aide. Prenez ça pour une victoire de l'équipe. " réponds le roux en souriant.

" Ça ne te ressemble pas. " dit Gon en le regardant. Hisoka semble un peu offusquer et Killua ricane jusqu'à ce qu'il sent quelqu'un l'attrape par derrière et le soulever dans les airs.

" Vous avez gagné ! Félicitations ! Je suis fier de vous ! " beugle Gohan en secouant l'argenter qui est trop surpris pour pouvoir faire quoique se soit. Gohan fini par le lâcher et fait de même avec Gon qui rigole joyeusement. Il saute ensuite sur Hisoka et l'embrasse fougueusement pour l'étonnement du roux mais il répond avec autant d'enthousiasme ensuite.

Reiza s'approche d'eux, sérieux. " Vous m'avez battu. " Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et Gohan reste quand même dans les bras musclés de Hisoka. " Comme promis, nous quitterons la ville mais d'abord... " Il plonge son regard dans celui du petit brun. " Je vais répondre à ta question concernant Gin. "

Gon hoche de la tête et les deux s'éloignent un peu plus loin pendant que Killua se fait soigner par Biscuit qui n'y va pas avec délicatesse et Gohan et Hisoka parlent tous les deux ensemble. Le jeune Dieu examine avec tristesse les mains du roux qui sont dans un sale état. " Tu devrais te les faire soigner rapidement. "

Le roux le laisse faire en souriant affectueusement discrètement. Gohan doit bien être la seule personne à s'inquiéter pour lui quand il est blessé. " Ne t'inquiète pas, Boya, j'ai déjà eu pire que ça. " Le brun soupire en hochant de la tête. " Je suis sûr que si tu me fais un bisou magique, j'irais mieux en un rien de temps. " dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Gohan penche la tête sur le coter en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. " Un bisou magique ? Je n'ai pas ce genre de pouvoir... " réponds Gohan en réfléchissant à une personne qui pourrait avoir ce fameux pouvoir mais personne ne lui vient en tête.

Hisoka ricane de la naïveté du brun devant lui et il emprisonne Gohan dans ses bras et repose son visage dans le creux de sa nuque. " Je disais ça pour plaisanter. C'est simplement un bisou que tu fait pour les enfants qui sont blessés, les enfants pleurent surtout à cause de la peur et du choc quand ils sont blessés mais tu fait semblant de faire partir la douleur avec le bisou magique. " Gohan rougit légèrement et approche les mains de Hisoka vers sa bouche et dépose de légers baisers sur chacun de ses doigts sous le regard attendri du clown qui le sert plus contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille. " Kawaii... "

Gon revient ensuite vers eux et ils disent au revoir à Reiza et ses pirates et partent revoir la PNJ qui leur a donné l'info et lui explique qu'ils ont réussi à faire partir les pirates. Elle revient avec eux sur les lieux où étaient les pirates. " C'est ici. " dit la PNJ en regardant par une grande fenêtre.

Tout le monde vient vers la fenêtre pour regarder l'horizon, il fait encore nuit et on peut voir les reflets des rayons de la lune sur la mer et les étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel. Gohan regarde le paysage en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hisoka qui à lui, le bras autour de la taille du brun et pose sa joue sur le sommet de sa tête. " Comment pouvons-nous atteindre la grotte du Dieu de la Mer d'ici ? " demande Tsezugera.

La PNJ passe une main par la fenêtre et presse une brique en dessous. La lumière du fard s'allume et la lumière indique un endroit au loin dans la mer. " Directement en dessous du point de la surface que la lumière illumine, il y a une grotte là-bas mais il n'y a aucun trésor là-bas. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir. " dit tristement la PNJ au groupe avant de se tourner vers l'horizon. " C'est une caverne sacrée, donc seuls quelques pêcheurs connaissent l'emplacement. Toutes les autres histoires que vous avez entendues étaient des rumeurs faites par les autres, y compris les histoires de trésor. Mais Reiza et sa bande ne nous auraient pas cru. Ceux qui gagnent leur vie sur la mer ne peuvent jamais la souiller, donc, ils l'ont dit avant d'être tous tués, emportant leur secret avec eux. "

Killua regarde Gon qui est totalement absorber par l'histoire de la PNJ. " Tu comprends que c'est une histoire du jeu, n'est-ce pas ? "

Gohan sourit et il peut voir au loin le soleil qui commence à se lever. La PNJ pose ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre en regardant le lever du soleil. " Je peux enfin de nouveau voir l'océan d'ici. Le lever du soleil... Les bateaux rentrant avec leurs prises... L'eau pétillante en de nombreuses couleurs... Dans mon esprit, cette vue est le véritable trésor. " Elle disparaît soudainement en fumé pour laisser place à une carte. Gon se penche et la ramasse, La Côte de tsubo. qui représente la PNJ en train de regarder dehors par cette même grande fenêtre.

Killua décide de faire deux copies pour pouvoir les donner à Tsezugera et Goreinu. Hisoka chuchote dans l'oreille de Gohan et commence à le tirer vers les escaliers pour pouvoir descendre. Gon entend leurs bruits de pas et il se retourne vers eux. " Hisoka, tu ne veux vraiment rien ? "

Le roux tourne la tête pour voir que le petit brun et l'argenter son en haut des escaliers en train de le regarder partir avec Gohan. " Non, c'était assez amusant. "

Killua lui adresse un grand sourire. " Pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à nous ? "

" Je ne suis pas intéressé par la collecte des cartes. Si quelque chose d'autre devait arriver, utilisez Contact pour m'avoir ou faite venir Gohan à moi. Dans le premier cas, j'utiliserai Accompagnement ou Force Magnétique pour venir. " annonce t-il avant de recommencer à descendre en tenant fermement la main de Gohan qui le suis. Ils peuvent entendre Killua énerver en haut qui dit que Hisoka est un menteur, il savait déjà comment avoir des cartes et comment les utilise.

Ils sortent du grand bâtiment et s'échangent un dernier et long baiser passionné pour se dire au revoir. Une fois que le manque d'air se fait présent, ils se séparent et posent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre en se regardant dans les yeux et en reprenant leurs souffles. " On se reverra bientôt a ton avis ? " demande le grand brun avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Ils se sont à peine vu et ont à peine profiter l'un de l'autre et ils doivent déjà se séparer pour il ne sait combien de temps.

Hisoka passe une main sur sa joue et la caresse étonnement délicatement. Gohan a été très surpris de voir que le clown est très doux pendant leurs ébats quand il le veut. " Je ne sais pas, Boya mais je l'espère. " Il lui fait une bise sur la joue. " Surtout que ça ! " dit-il en agrippant l'entre-jambes de Gohan qui pousse un petit crie de surprise et son visage rougit énormément. " Va me manquer. " dit-il d'une voix taquine.

Gohan lui frappe doucement l'épaule mais un léger sourire apparaît sur son visage. " Baka... " Il prend le visage de Hisoka entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche et le clown répond joyeusement. Ils se mordillent, se lèches et passent leurs langues dans la bouche l'une de l'autre, mettant tous leurs sentiments dans ce dernier baiser qui risque de ne pas se reproduire avant un long moment. " Tu devrais y aller, sinon je ne serais pas capable de te laisser partir... " murmure le brun en se détachant de lui.

Le roux hoche de la tête silencieusement avant de partir sans se retourner, il le sait, s'il a le malheur de se tourner pour voir une dernière fois Gohan, il ne pourra pas partir en voyant son visage triste. Il se contente simplement de lever le bras et de secouer sa main en l'air avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Gohan lâche un long soupir de tristesse avant d'entendre les autres le rejoindre. Ils commencent à partir sous les râlements de Killua qui boude en croisant les bras sur son torse. Biscuit ricane avant de marcher à sa hauteur. " Tu n'iras nulle part en t'énervant pour ça. "

Killua s'apprête à répondre mais le bruit du classeur de Tsezugera les fait s'arrêter. Le classeur apparaît devant le vétéran en disant d'une voix féminine mais robotiser " Un autre joueur a utilisé Contact pour vous joindre. "

Après un léger silence, une voix masculine se fait entendre. " Ça faisait longtemps. Sais-tu qui c'est ? "

" Genthru ? " beugle Tsezugera de surprise, ce qui alerte tout le monde autour de lui. " Que veux-tu ? "

Au loin, Genthru observe le groupe avec une longue vue avec ses deux amis à côté de lui. " D'abord, j'aimerais te féliciter. "

" De quoi parles-tu ? "

Le Boomer ricane. " Ne joue pas l'imbécile, je promets d'épargner vos vies. En retour, remettez-moi la Côte d'un Tsubo. "

Gohan concentre son Ki et repère trois énergies plus loin mais il le garde pour lui pour le moment. Tsezugera fronce des sourcils en répondant " Ne sois pas ridicule. "

Genthru rigole une nouvelle fois. " Eh bien, je suis plutôt intéressé de voir si vous pouvez nous battre. Si tu es prêt à faire affaire, viens seul à l'entrée de Masadora dans une heure. Si tu ne viens pas, nous prendrons la carte par la force. Tu ne peux pas nous échapper, nous avons des copies d'Accompagnement. " Tsezugera grince des dents, il savait qu'ils les retrouverais mais il s'imaginait pas que se serait si rapide. " Asuta, Amana, Manheim, Nick Kyu, Sûheiru, Kazusoul... Ils étaient tous membres de ton groupe de 15, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde ton classeur, ils ne sont plus avec nous. "

Gohan se dépêche de faire apparaitre son livre et vérifie les noms des personnes et remarque que leurs noms ne sont plus blanc mais gris. ' _Ça veut dire qu'ils sont soit morts, soit plus dans le jeu_. ' Il fait disparaitre son classeur et remarque Gon qui tremble sur place de rage. Le petit brun s'avance vers le vétéran et beugle dans le classeur " GENTHRU ! "

" Qui es-tu ? "

" Gon Freecss ! Je serais ton adversaire ! "

Killua et Biscuit font un petit crie de surprise et Gohan le fixe en fronçant des sourcils. Genthru répond après un petit moment de silence. " Tu es l'un de ces quatre enfants, hein ? On dirait que tu as l'Alexandrite de la Chance. Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec Tsezugera, je viendrais pour toi ou veux-tu abandonner la carte maintenant ? "

Gon tremble sur place avant de pointer le classeur du doigt avec détermination. " Tu viens ici et maintenant ! Je vais être ton adversaire ! J'ai aussi- " mais il se fait interrompre par Biscuit et Gohan qui plaquent leurs mains contre sa bouche.

Killua se place rapidement devant Gon en regardant le vétéran. " Tsezugera, pouvez-vous aller autre part ? "

Dans la forêt, Hisoka se fait contacter par Phinks qui le prévient qu'ils ont trouvé l'effaceur de Nen et qu'il se dirige vers lui. Le roux ricane, content de la nouvelle, fait disparaitre son classeur et attend les araignées.

Tsezugera et ses hommes reviennent vers eux une fois leur conversation avec Genthru finit. " Genthru ne connaît pas votre force, donc, il croit que nous possédons l'original de la Côte d'un Tsubo. Ils veulent l'original... ils veulent ' notre ' carte. Nous essaierons de gagner le plus de temps possible. Utilisez ce temps pour récupérer votre force. Si vous voulez gagner ce jeu, vous n'aurez pas d'autres choix que de les combattre et vous êtes les seuls à avoir une chance de gagner. Mais Gon... " Il plonge son regard dur dans celui du petit brun. " À l'instant, tes actions étaient justes égoïste et insensées. "

Gohan hoche de la tête en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il se place devant Gon qui le regarde avec une pointe de honte et de surprise. " Tsezugera a raison. S'ils avaient accepté ton défi et étaient venus, que serait-il arrivé à Killua, étant donné ses blessures ? " Gon réalise enfin la bêtise qu'il a fait et détourne le regard, honteux. " Tu mets en danger non seulement toi mais tes amis aussi en perdant le contrôle de tes émotions. Même si je suis sur que je pourrais les battre sans difficulté, je ne m'en serais peut-être pas sortie indemne. " Killua, Gon et Biscuit le regardent avec étonnement, il est la personne la plus puissante qu'ils connaissent et l'entendre dire cela est surprenant. " On a bien vu la dernière fois un homme mort à cause d'une bombe qui a explosé dans son ventre. On peut entrainer notre corps, notre peau et nos muscles à devenir plus forts mais les organes internes non. J'ai beau m'entrainer très souvent, je ne peux pas entrainer mes organes internes à devenir plus résistant... Imagine je ne serais pas là pour vous défendre, qui vous protégerais si Genthru arrivait maintenant ? Il faut que tu te rendes compte que je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous protéger. "

Gon baisse la tête encore plus, il se sent embarrassé et honteux. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela, il a simplement réagi avant de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. " Je suis désolé... " murmure t-il tristement.

Gohan soupire en voyant la petite bouille triste de son ami et il ne peut pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et la sert légèrement pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien maintenant. " Très bien... réfléchit seulement la prochaine fois, d'accord ? " demande le jeune Dieu aussi doucement que possible à son élève qui lève la tête en la hochant silencieusement.

Tsezugera se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde vers lui et enlever cette atmosphère triste entre eux. " Ça se réduit donc aux Accompagnements. Si nous réussissons à échapper à leur utilisation d'Accompagnement, nous devrions être capable de gagner beaucoup de temps. Mais si beaucoup de temps passe, ils pourraient décider de changer de cible. J'estime que nous avons une limite d'une semaine, après ça, nous ne pouvons rien garantir. "

Goreinu hoche de la tête. " Je vais aller avec Tsezugera, qu'en est-il de vous ? " demande-t-il au groupe d'amis. " Si nous gagnons du temps, ça implique que nous formons une alliance. "

" Non, attends. " réponds Tsezugera en se tournant vers lui. " Il y a peu d'avantages à faire une alliance avec eux. L'ennemi sait déjà que nous huit faisons équipe, donc, nous ne serons pas en mesure d'agir en tant qu'appât si vous prenez Genthru. Ça veut dire que laisser les versions originales des deux dernières cartes qu'ils recherchent, la 2 et la 75, avec un seul groupe serait dangereux. C'est pourquoi, mon offre de faire gagner du temps n'est pas une alliance, c'est une affaire. " Il lève trois de ses doigts devant le groupe. " Trois semaines... C'est le maximum de temps que nous pouvons gagner. Si nus réussissons, vous nous donnerez la 75, l'Alexandrite de la Chance ? "

Killua fronce des sourcils en le regardant. " Ça n'a pas de sens, vous venez de dire qu'une semaine était la limite. "

" C'est en supposant que nous ne faisons que fuir. Si nécessaire, je peux faire impasse des sorts. "

" Je vois. " réponds l'argenter. " Mais pour la 75, nous pouvons juste vous dire comment l'obtenir. "

" Non, nous savons déjà comment mais Goreinu et les autres n'ont que quelques emplacements de libres. Ce n'est pas raisonnable de donner toutes nos cartes aux villageois. Trois semaines, ce n'est pas suffisamment de temps pour guérir les mains de Killua et ce n'est certainement pas assez pour combler l'écart entre les capacités de Genthru et les nôtres. "

Un grand sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Killua et ses yeux brillent de détermination. " Ce qui veut dire que nous devrons utiliser ce temps pour trouver un plan. "

Tsezugera hoche de la tête. " Exactement. Concevez un scénario dans lequel vous pourrez vaincre Genthru. Identifiez les circonstances requises et préparez-vous à réaliser ce plan. " Gon, Killua, Biscuit et Gohan s'échangent un regard complice avant d'accepter. " Yosh ! Nous partons retarder l'équipe de Genthru maintenant. " Goreinu hoche lui aussi de la tête. " Garde ça à l'esprit, Gon... Ils ont déjà tué plus de 50 joueurs dans ce jeu. Si tu veux à tout prix gagner le jeu, vous devez les combattre. " Tout le monde hoche de la tête et Tsezugera sort une carte de son classeur. " Accompagnement On ! À Masadora ! " Lui, ses hommes et Goreinu disparaissent rapidement dans le ciel dans une boule dorer en direction de Masadora et le soleil commence à bien monter dans le ciel.

Avant de commencer, Killua est assigné à se concentrer sur la guérison de ses mains et de trouver un plan pour battre Genthru et son équipe. Gon va s'entrainer avec l'aide de Biscuit et de Gohan pour pouvoir contrer le Little Flower de Genthru. Ils se sont isolés dans le canyon et Gohan s'entraine avec Gon, ils s'attaquent aux corps à corps et dès que Gohan attrape le poignet du petit brun, Gon doit se protéger avec son Nen. Gohan n'y va pas rapidement pour lui mais assez pour satisfaire Biscuit qui frappe l'arrière de la tête de Gon dès qu'il est trop lent. Killua lui, réfléchit à un plan.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Gohan est toujours en train d'entrainer férocement son ami qui c'est amélioré, il est moins lent pas toujours pas assez rapide et Killua est frustré de ne pas pouvoir s'entrainer lui non plus la journée mais il sait secrètement entrainer la nuit avec Gohan. Après une pause, Biscuit propose d'entrainer Gon à l'émetteur. Il doit se tenir en poirier sur une main et s'élever dans les airs en propulsant du Nen de sa main. Biscuit lui montre et s'élève à plusieurs mètres dans les airs, Gon essaye et ne s'élève simplement que de quelques centimètres. Killua demande à Biscuit qu'elle est son pouvoir pour pouvoir créer un bon plan. Elle concentre son Nen et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses apparaît, c'est une masseuse qui peut enlever les graisses, peu rendre la peau plus jeune, nettoyer le corps de l'intérieur, toute anomalie comme la constipation, frissons, épaules raides vont disparaitre. Killua trouve ça complètement inutile et Gohan est d'accord avec lui, même s'il ne le dira pas à la blonde qui commence à s'engueuler avec l'argenter.

Dix jours sont passé depuis leur séparation avec l'équipe de Tsezugera et Goreinu. Gon n'arrive toujours qu'a s'élever de quelques centimètres du sol. Il n'arrive pas à progresser et il réfléchit pour trouver un moyen d'y arriver mais rien. Killua peaufine son plan et en fait par à Biscuit et Gohan qui sont d'accord avec lui. Ils avancent vers un ÉNORME rocher qui fera parfaitement l'affaire dans le plan de l'argenter.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils sont obligés d'arrêter l'entrainement à l'Émetteur à Gon qui n'a toujours pas progressé car ils ont un changement de plan. Il s'assoit en cercle et explique le plan à Gon tout en lui donnant une carte.

Dix jours plus tard, ils ont remarqué que Tsezugera et son équipe son sortie du jeu depuis maintenant 10 jours, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, voire de minutes pour que Tsezugera ne puisse plus récupérer ses cartes. Gon, lui, à passer à un nouvel entrainement qui pourra l'aider à son entrainement d'Émetteur et il y arrive un peu plus facilement.

Le classeur de Killua sonne, les informant que quelqu'un veut prendre contact avec eux et c'est Goreinu qui les appelle. " C'est Goreinu, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. "

Killua met les mains dans ses poches en regardant son livre. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

" Est-ce que vous avez réalisez que ça fait bientôt 240 heures que l'équipe de Tsezugera a quitté le jeu ? "

" Oui. "

Goreinu est assis sur la branche d'un arbre, son aura cacher, en train d'observer avec une longue vue l'équipe de Genthru près de l'entrer du jeu. " Je peux vous dire maintenant qu'ils ne reviendront pas. "

" Pourquoi pas ? "

" L'équipe de Genthru campe au point de départ. Nous avons décidé à l'avance qu'ils ne reviendraient pas en jeu jusqu'a ce que je leur envoire un signal de fin d'alerte. "

Biscuit hoche de la tête avant de s'avancer vers le classeur de Killua pour parler. " Mais les données de leurs cartes vont disparaître. "

" Je possède toutes les cartes de valeur. "

Killua fronce légèrement des sourcils avant de beugler " Est-ce que ça ne trahit pas qu'ils ont d'autres alliés ? Ils le remarqueront si aucun des quatre n'a de cartes importante ? "

L'equipe de Genthru est toujours devant le point de dépard et ils se mettes a hurlés de joie et a sautés sur place quand le temps de l'équipe de Tsezugera est finit.

" Des fausses ? " demande Gohan après avoir entendu ce qu'a dit Goreinu.

" Oui. " réponds celui qui espionne l'équipe du Boomer. " Nous avons échanger trente de leurs 96 cartes contre des faux. Je suis celui qui possède en fait les 96 cartes. Pour un tel homme prudent, c'est le plus gros pari de la vie de Tsezugera, donc, je veux m'assurer que c'est payant. Je suis désolé mais je ne serai pas en mesure de vous aider contre l'équipe de Genthru. "

" Compris. " réponds en souriant Killua. Ils sont tous content d'entendre cette nouvelle. " Quand veux-tu que nous te donnions la carte ? "

" J'attendrai que vous battiez Genthru, bonne chance. "

Pas longtemps après, Gureinu les informes que l'équipe de Genthru est en mouvement et qu'ils doivent se préparer à leurs arrivés. Ils le remercies et peaufine leur plan avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il n'a pas fallu attendre longtemps avant de les voir arrivés. Ils font semblant d'être surpris et reculent d'un pas. " Que veux-tu ? " demande Gohan.

Genthru pose ses mains sur ses hanches en les regardant. " Ne sois pas si hostile, nous sommes ici pour faire affaire. "

" Affaire ? " beugle Killua. " Nous ne sommes pas interessés ! "

Un petit sourire apparait sur les lèvres de Genthru. " Ce n'est pas une mauvaise affaire, nous avons une bonne idée que Tsezugera a approuvée. "

Gohan fait semblant d'être un peu interessé. " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Intéressé maintenant ? " demande le blond à lunettes en avancant d'un pas.

" Arrête ! " ordonne Gon. " Parle de là où tu es ! "

Genthru s'arrête en les dévisageant. " C'est assez simple. Nous finirons le jeu au nom de tous, puis tout le monde retournera dans le monde réel et nous partagerons la récompense de Battera. "

" Je trouve ça dur à croire. " réponds Killua.

" Nous avons changé de façon de penser et Tsezugera a déjà quitter le jeu. "

" Mais ça ne prouve pas qu'il a accepté ton offre. "

" Tu marques un point. " avoue Genthru avant de replacer ses lunettes sur son nez. " Alors que faisons-nous ? Tu veux mourir ? " Son visage devient plus sombre et plus effrayant en plantant son regard froid vers le groupe d'adolescents. " Arrête de pleurnicher et donne tes cartes ! Sinon, nous allons vous massacrez ! "

Gohan, Gon, Killua et Biscuit court en arrière tout en utilisant la carte d'Accompagnement pour Sôlfrabi et l'équipe de Genthru les suit. Ils se déplacent quelques fois et pour leurs derniers déplacements, ils vont à Masadora, court dans la forêt, se cachent dans un buisson et caches leurs présences tout en observant le groupe de Genthru. Une fois que le blond et ses deux amis partent voir s'ils sont en ville pour acheter des cartes, ils sortent et se mettent à courir dans les bois mais Genthru et ses deux collègues reviennent rapidement avec la carte Accompagnement.

Biscuit part dans une direction suivit par l'un des camarades de Genthru, celui qui a les cheveux bleus. Gohan et Killua partent dans une autre direction suivit de celui qui a les cheveux rouges et Gon reste pour affronter Genthru.

Gohan et Killua utilisent Accompagnement pour qu'ils puissent le séparer de ses collègues et une fois atterries sur le sol, ils ne courent pas très rapidement, histoire que l'homme derrière les suivent là où ils le veulent. Ils entrent dans une clairière avec des petites cabanes surélevées et Gohan s'envole un peu plus haut dans le ciel en position du Lotus sous le regard abasourdi de leur ennemi. " Bon, montre-moi ce que tu vaux maintenant, Killua. "

L'argenter lui fait un petit sourire, il faut absolument qu'il batte l'ennemi comme ça, Gohan sera fier de ses propret. La tête rouge se rue vers Killua et enchaine plusieurs coups de pieds et de poings qu'il évite facilement mais il se laisse toucher sur la joue. L'ennemi lui donne un autre coup et Killua protège son coter gauche en recevant le coup et s'envole un peu plus loin. L'argenter essuie sa joue et avance vers l'ennemi, tout en marchant, il utilise une technique d'assassin, il rythme ses pas pour faire une illusion de plusieurs exemples de lui. Un des Killua court vers l'ennemi qui lui donne un coup de pied mais le Killua disparaît. " Manqué. " dit l'argenter qui apparaît sur son coter gauche tout en faisant apparaitre de l'électricité entre ses mains et la dépose sur le torse de son ennemi qui se la prend et recule.

Killua recule en souriant et sort de sa poche un yoyo, un anneau de métal glisse jusqu'à son biceps et reste bien en place, de cet anneau est attache un fil qui est relié au yoyo. Killua fait tourner son yoyo avant de l'envoyer sur son ennemi par le coter, en grand arqué de cercle pour qu'il prenne de la vitesse et de la puissance mais la tête rouge l'esquive en s'abaissant. Il trouve cela trop simple et il se permet même un petit sourire narquois mais il disparaît bien vite quand le yoyo entre en contact avec l'arbre à coter qui explose et s'écroule par terre. " De quoi est-ce qu'il est fait ?! " beugle-t-il.

Killua reprend son yoyo et s'amuse à le faire tourner rapidement autour de lui en faisant des petites figures. " C'est un yoyo en superalliage que mon frère a commandé, ça pèse environ 50 kilos donc, ça fait pas du bien ! " explique-t-il avant de lancer cette fois-ci en ligne droite son yoyo vers l'ennemi qui l'esquive au dernier moment mais Killua fait un petit mouvement avec son bras et le yoyo part en direction de l'ennemi qui le bloque avec ses avant-bras mais il est propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin.

La tête rouge masse son menton douloureux et ramasse discrètement une pierre derrière lui avant de se relever. Killua relance une attaque mais l'ennemi l'évite en sautant dans les airs et lui lance sa pierre. Killua l'esquive mais l'anneau a son bras qui est connecté à son yoyo glisse et s'envole plus loin. L'ennemi atterri sur terre et se rue vers Killua, il s'apprête à lui donner un coup de poing sur le coter gauche, Killua se protège avec son avant-bras mais c'était un piège et l'ennemi lui donne un gros coup de pied dans son flanc droit mais l'ennemi ne remarque pas le deuxième yoyo qui arrive derrière lui et le frappe à l'arrière de la tête.

Gohan atterri en applaudissant son élève qui sautille sur place, fier de lui. La tête rouge se relève en tremblant et l'esprit encore embrumer. " Tu es toujours conscient ? " demande avec surprise Gohan en s'accroupissant devant lui. " Savais-tu que quand tu frappais Killua, tu augmentais ta garde de l'autre coter ? Tu crées ton propre angle mort. "

L'ennemi se rend compte de sa bêtise et tourne son regard vers l'argenter. " Alors, ton habitude de défense... "

Killua hoche de la tête avec excitation. " Etait une fausse pour me faire frapper par ta jambe gauche. "

" Et quand tu as relaché ton premier yoyo... "

" Je savais que tu ramasserais quelque chose pour me le jeter. "

" Pourquoi as-tu utilisé Accompagnement pour m'attirer à l'ecart des autres ? "

Cette fois-ci, c'est Gohan qui répond en plaçant ses bras à l'arrière de sa tête. " Pour que tu te concentres sur ton un contre un afin que tu perdes conscience de ton environnement. Chaque mouvement qu'il a fait était un piège. "

L'inconnu cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer d'améliorer sa vision mais rien à faire. Il grogne en tapant sur le sol. " J'arrive pas à y croire... " Il relève la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ce de Gohan. " Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu ? "

" Parce que je voulais voir les améliorations de mon élève, évidemment. " répond-il en ébouriffant les cheveux rebelles de son ami qui place ses yoyos sur un de ses bras et les fait tomber lourdement sur le crâne de l'ennemi qui est a moitié conscient maintenant mais il en profite pour l'électrocuter en même temps après que Gohan est enlever sa main de sur sa tête.

Après ça, il le ligote par terre et Killua est fier de voir que l'expérimentation de sa nouvelle technique marche, il remercie au passage Gohan pour l'avoir aidé à s'entrainer et le brun lui répond que ce n'est rien, il a fait sa avec plaisir. " Si ça te dérange pas, je te laisse t'occuper de lui, je vais voir où en est Gon. " dit Gohan en plaçant deux doigts sur son front et se téléporte là où est son ami brun.

Il retire ses doigts de son front et sourit amicalement quand il repère la tête brune mais s'arrête quand il voit dans quel état il est. Gon a le visage enflé à cause des coups qu'il a prise, le poignet de son bras droit est brulé, il peut même voir la chair apparente et il lui manque sa main et son avant bras gauche. Il ouvre grand la bouche et sa respiration s'accélère quand il voit Gon. Le petit brun se retourne vers lui et veut lui dire quelque chose mais il ne peut pas, Gohan en conclut qu'il doit aussi avoir la gorge abimée. Il commence à trembler sur place avant de plonger son regard froid dans celui de son ami. " Gon... est-ce que... c'est lui que ta fait ça ? " demande-t-il froidement et lentement. Gon hoche de la tête et essaye de faire comprendre à son grand ami qu'il se charge déjà de ce combat mais le jeune Dieu ne l'écoute plus.

Gohan se tourne vers Genthru, tremblant de rage. C'est la première fois qu'il voit un être qui lui est cher dans un état pareil. Zeno est la personne la plus forte qu'il connaisse donc, personne ne l'a défié. Beerus et Whis sont extrêmement forts et ils passent le plus clair de leur temps à paresser. Les Kais passe leur temps à siroter leurs thés et manger des gâteaux, ils ne les a jamais vus se battre. Il y a bien Hisoka quand il a perdu ses bras mais ils était pas aussi proche qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Gon, lui, est quelqu'un de précieux, il est tellement naïf, gentil et adorable que Gohan ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état.

Genthru ricane avant de donner un coup de poing que Gohan bloque avec sa main en le foudroyant du regard. " Tu vas payer pour ce que tu a fait à Gon... et par que pour Gon... pour toutes les personnes que tu as tuées et torturées. " Le sol autour d'eux commence à trembler quand Gohan se transforme soudainement en SSJ2. " Je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un de toute ma vie... mais toi... " Il referme son emprise son la main de Genthru, le blond est pris de panique quand il voit qu'il ne peut pas enlever sa main de l'emprise monstrueuse du jeune homme. Il en profite pour utiliser son attaque et fait une explosion par sa main mais est terrorisé quand il remarque que ça ne fait absolument rien au blond devant lui. " Tu es la première personne qui me fait ressentir... une telle haine. Tu as osé faire du mal aux autres, tués et torturés pour ton propre bien... c'est absolument IMPARDONNABLE ! " hurle-t-il de rage et une aura bleue ressemblant à des flammes l'entour complètement, le faisant disparaitre de la vue de Genthru et Gon qui sont complètement choqués en ressentant cette monter de puissance alarmante.

Killua et Biscuit ressentent cette monter de puissance, ils s'échangent un regard et prennent les deux ennemies évanouies au sol et courts dans la direction de Gohan.

L'aura ressemblant à des flammes bleues est vite remplacée par une aura ressemblant à de vrai flamme et ils peuvent maintenant voir que Gohan a les yeux rouges vifs, ses cheveux sont rouges/roses, ainsi que ses sourcils et sa peau est légèrement plus foncer que d'habitude. La planète entière est maintenant en train de trembler sous tant de force, les habitants essayes de se tenir à des objets pour ne pas tomber ou s'échangent des regards inquiets.

Dans un bâtiment, Netero rigole joyeusement en ressentant cette puissance inhumaine. " Ohohoh ! Je vois que Gohan-kun doit pas être de bonne humeur. " Il soupire en buvant tranquillement son thé, ignorant les tremblements mais il s'arrête d'un coup de boire et son visage passe de la joie à l'horreur. " Oh non ! Il risque de faire exploser la planète ! "

Hisoka tombe à genoux, la respiration saccader et le cœur battant à toute chamade quand il ressent toute la puissance de son cher et tendre au loin. ' Oh Kami... Je vais exploser ! ' pense-t-il en sentant son sexe grossir dans son pantalon et battre contre son caleçon. Phinks qui est avec lui, s'agrippe à un arbre en regardant dans la direction de l'énergie et il la reconnaît. " PUTAIN ! MAIS C'EST UN MONSTRE ! "

Genthru fait son attaque encore et encore mais ça ne fait absolument rien au jeune homme en face de lui. ' _C'est pas possible !_ ' pense-t-il avec désespoir. Gohan tient toujours la main du blond dans sa main et il détourne légèrement son bras pour lever son autre bras, il place la paume de sa main devant le visage de Genthru avec seulement son pouce qui est replié dans sa main. " Fait tes prières. " dit froidement Gohan.

Gon sent que ça va courir à la catastrophe, il court à toute vitesse vers Gohan et l'entour avec son bras valide et essaye de le pousser, de le défaire de son emprise sur Genthru mais Gohan ne bouge pas d'un cil. Killua et Biscuit arrivent à ce moment-là, l'argenter tombe à genoux, complètement terroriser de la puissance de Gohan, la voix de son frère lui dit de partir, de s'enfuir mais il ne peut tout simplement pas bouger. Biscuit s'arrête aussi, choquer et apeurer mais se ressaisit en voyant la mine terrifier de Gon qui essaye de défaire son mentor de l'emprise qu'il a sur Genthru et elle se rend compte de ce que Gohan veut faire, il veut le tuer. Elle court et tire elle aussi maintenant le jeune Dieu. " Gohan ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Je sais qu'on n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble mais je sais que tu n'est pas le genre de personne à tuer sans raison ! "

Gohan ne les regarde pas mais il n'attaque pas non plus. Il grince des dents avant de répondre " Pourquoi ? Lui et ses camarades on tués et torturés des personnes pour leurs affaires personnelles. Je ne fais que leurs rendre ce qu'ils ont fait. " répond-t-il froidement, complêtement dans son rôle de Dieu de la destruction.

Ses trois amis n'en croient pas leurs oreilles, c'est comme si Gohan a complètement changé de personnalité. Il est passer du Gohan tout gentil, innocent et miséricordieux à une personne froide, autoritaire et sans pitié. Gon ressert son étreinte sur son ami et enfouit son visage terroriser dans son torse et dit d'une voix faible et casser " Gohan... s'il... te plaît... ne le tue pas... Tout le monde... a droit... à une seconde chance... Je t'en supplie... On peut me soigner... avec une des cartes... si tu le tues... tu le tueras pour rien. "

Gohan tourne le regard vers le brun contre lui quand il sent le corps de son jeune ami trembler. ' _Il a peur... il est terrifié par ce que je suis maintenant... Ils ont raison... Ce n'est pas moi, je me suis laisser envahir par ma colère et on peut soigner Gon avec le Souffle de l'Ange._ ' Il descend son bras lentement mais donne un petit et très léger coup dans la nuque de Genthru qui s'évanouit et tombe par terre. Biscuit se dépêche de vérifier le pou du blond et constate qu'il est seulement inconscient et elle soupire de soulagement. Gohan pose sa main doucement et délicatement pour ne pas effrayer son ami et lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Gon lève la tête vers Gohan qui le regarde avec honte, il a failli tuer une personne qui n'est pas un danger pour l'univers seulement a cause de sa colère.

Finalement, le jeune Dieu se détransforme et part s'assoir à l'écart pour réfléchir à ses actes, il a fait la réflexion à Gon de réfléchir avant d'agir mais il doit appliquer ses conseils à lui-même. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il c'est passer, c'est comme si son cerveau c'est complètement déconnecter quand il a vu l'état du petit brun, il a réagi sur la colère, tout simplement.

Après avoir ligoté les ennemis et les avoirs placer les uns a coté des autres, Gon, Killua et Biscuit reviennent vers Gohan et le console comme ils le peuvent. Le grand brun finit par leur faire un petit sourire triste et cela ravie ses amis, il est content lui aussi que ses amis lui en veuillent pas et ne soit plus effrayé de lui mais il a toujours cette pointe de culpabilité en lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Genthru se réveille et ferme les yeux car il y a beaucoup trop de lumière. Il regarde le ciel et tous les évènements de la vieille lui reviennent, il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir mais apparemment non, il est toujours en vie et ligoter. " Tu es revenu à toi ? " demande une voix de garçon mais enfantin. Il lève légèrement la tête et voit que ce sont les quatre personnes qu'ils ont chassées hier, l'argenter et la blonde on l'air d'aller très bien et le petit brun est toujours autant blessé mais il se fige quand il croise le regard avec le grand brun. Il gigote pour s'éloigner, terroriser mais l'argenter lui parle et ses paroles l'arrête. " Ne t'en fais pas, Gohan ne va pas te tuer, tu as de la chance qu'on ait réussi à le calmer. " Il ricane avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches. " Invoque ton classeur sans plus tarder. "

Biscuit hoche de la tête en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en les toisant du regard. " Nous voulons que tu rendes les cartes que tu as volées aux personnes que tu as trahies. "

" À une condition... " réponds avec fatigue le blond ligoter au sol. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers la droite pour voir son ami aux cheveux bleus qui est dans un triste état. " Utilisez le Souffle de l'Ange pour soigner Bara, nous avons une carte clone. "

" Ça a toujours fait partie du plan. " annonce l'argenter.

Biscuit s'avance d'un pas. " Nous avons six exemplaires de Clone. "

Leurs paroles surprennent Genthru, comment des personnes qu'ils ont voulu tuer peuvent être aussi bonnes avec eux ? Après tous ce qu'ils ont faits ? Il soupir de soulagement et fait apparaitre son livre. Après avoir vidé le classeur des cartes, Biscuit prend la carte du Souffle de l'Ange et la fait apparaitre devant eux. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, à la peau translucide flottée devant eux. " Quel est votre souhait ? "

Gohan pose sa main sur l'épaule de Gon en souriant à la jeune femme. " Nous voulons que vous guérissiez toutes ses blessures. "

" Facilement, alors, je vais guérir son corps. " réponds la femme avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler sur Gon.

Une espèce de vague va sur Gon et ses enflements, ses éraflures disparaissent. Sa blessure à son poignet droit guéri. Son bras manquant réapparaît et sa gorge est complément guérie. Le petit brun fixe avec choquer sa main qui est revenu, il la ferme et l'ouvre plusieurs fois avant de sauter de joie sur place en beuglant " Je suis guéri ! Yatta ! "

La femme disparaît et Biscuit sort une nouvelle carte et guérisse Bara qui ouvre les yeux, ils regardent autour de lui et constate que ses deux amis sont dans la même situation que lui, ligoter. Genthru le regarde avec inquiétude et soulagement du coin de l'œil, ses amis vont bien maintenant. " Ensuite Killua. " annonce Biscuit. " Genthru, nous allons utiliser ton classeur. "

" Fait ce que tu veux. " réponds le blond avant de retourner à sa contemplation des nuages.

La blonde prend la carte de clone et essaye de la faire apparaitre mais la voix robotique d'une femme dans son classeur lui explique " Le Souffle du Grand Ange a atteint sa limite maximum de cartes. Clone va être détruit. "

La carte dans la main de Biscuit se brise en morceaux avant de disparaitre sous le regard affoler de la blonde qui se demande si elle a fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas mais Killua lui répond que non, c'est la faute de Goreinu, il a surement dû utiliser Clone ou Mimétisme pour augmenter le nombre de bons Souffle du Grand Ange. Pile à ce moment-là, Goreinu les appellent pour leur dire qu'il les rejoint.

Pas longtemps après, il arrive, les saluts avant de se placer devant Genthru et ses amis ligoter. " Je n'approuve pas ça. Si vous prévoyez d'utiliser le Souffle du Grand Ange pour soigner ces meurtriers, l'échange est fini ! "

Killua s'avance vers lui en roulant des épaules. " Tu es d'accord pour l'utiliser sur moi ? " demande-t-il et Goreinu répond que oui. " Je suis un assassin, j'ai tué plus de personnes que ces gars. " Cette annonce surprend le nouveau venu, il n'aurait pas imaginé que le l'argenter qui semble être un enfin gentil est pu faire ça. " Chaque joueur dans ce jeu risque sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça ne donne pas l'accord de tuer les autres mais toutes les personnes que j'ai tuées n'étaient presque pas prêtes à mourir. " Il plonge ses yeux bleus dans ce de Goreinu. " Je suis pire que ces gars. "

Goreinu secoue négativement de la tête. " Non, tu n'es pas comme eux. Je t'apprécie mais je les déteste ! "

" Ce n'est pas une raison valable ! " rétorque Killua.

" Je n'ai pas besoin de raison... Ce qui compte, c'est ce que je ressent. Est-ce que vous pensez pas la même chose ? "

Un silence s'en suit, Gohan ne préfère pas prendre la parole à cause de ce qu'il c'est passer la nuit dernière et il est encore honteux. Biscuit soupire avant de prendre à son tour la parole " Mais nous ne pensons pas qu'il est juste de les laisser mourir parce que nous les haïssons. Dans la bataille, les deux côtés risquent leur vie et sont prêts à mourir mais ça ne s'applique pas lorsque le combat est terminé. "

Gon hoche de la tête et avance vers eux. " Je n'ai pas pardonné Genthru pour avoir tué ces joueurs... mais nous nous sommes mis tous les quatre d'accord avant le combat pour apporter six cartes de clone. Je me souviens pas vraiment de pourquoi nous avons décidé ça mais ce n'était pas basé sur la logique ou la raison, c'était juste la décision qui nous est naturellement venue. Une fois le combat terminé et le Souffle du Grand Ange entre nos mains, nous avions prévu de soigner tout le monde. Nous quatre avons pris la décision, donc nous voulons nous y sceller mais je comprends ce que tu ressens et nous ne pouvons pas te faire changer d'avis. " Gon se tourne vers l'argenter, une petite mine triste sur le visage. " Désolé Killua... Pourrais-tu attendre un peu plus longtemps ? "

Killua sourit et sort ses mains bandées de ses poches et hausse des épaules. " Pas de problème, je récupérerai moi-même dans un moment. "

Gohan hoche de la tête avant de s'avancer vers les trois ligoter par terre et il peut repérer que le blond se met légèrement à trembler quand il le voit venir vers eux, il le cache bien mais Gohan arrive quand même à le repérer. " La situation a changé, donc nous ne pouvons plus utiliser Clone, il ne reste qu'un seul Souffle du Grand Ange. "

Goreinu écarquille des yeux. " Seulement un ? N'est-ce pas l'original ? "

L'homme ligotter au cheveux rouge prend la parole. " Utiliser le sur Genthru. " Le blond à coter de lui tourne la tête dans sa direction avec surpris. " Je vais bien... "

Gohan prend silencieusement la dernière carte et la fait apparaitre. Quand l'ange apparaît, Gohan lui instruit ce qu'elle doit faire et elle souffle sur Genthru qui guérit de ses blessures. Killua remet les mains dans ses poches en souriant. " Bien, utilisons Accompagnement pour aller à Masadora. " Ses amis viennent vers lui et s'apprêtent à sortir la carte mais Goreinu les interrompt.

" Hoy, attendez... " Les quatre amis se tournent vers lui qui les approches, il semble agacer qu'ils est guérie Genthru mais en même temps résigner à quelque chose. " J'ai compris, vous pouvez avoir le Souffle du Grand Ange. " Devant les visages surpris des quatre amis, il décide d'approfondir son explication. " En fait... avant que vous me disiez tout ça, j'avais prévu de vous la donner. Pas seulement le Grand Ange mais toutes mes cartes. " Les deux bruns, l'argenter et la blonde écarquillent des yeux et leurs bouches s'ouvrent en grands. Tsezugera, son équipe et moi sommes tous d'accord. Nous avons décidé d'abandonner le jeu. "

Killua prend la carte et l'utilise sur lui-même, il examine ses mains avec minutie pendant que Goreinu leur explique que M. Battra a tout annuler, il voulait la carte du Souffle du Grand Ange pour pouvoir soigner sa femme mais elle est malheureusement décédée il y a quelques jours. " Je vois... " souffle Gohan.

Goreinu hoche de la tête. " Il a payé Tsezugera et son équipe pour brisé sa promesse. J'ai eu une part de 5 milliards. "

" 5 MILLIARDS ?! " hurle de choc Biscuit avant de piquer une colère de jalousie. Elle frappe de ses poings le bras de Goreinu. " Partage une partie de ta richesse ! "

" D-De quoi parles-tu ? " bégaye Goreinu mais laisse faire la blonde. " Chacun de nous cinq a un milliard ! " Les quatre amis écarquillent une nouvelle fois des yeux et Gohan peut déjà se voir en train de manger tous les bons plats qu'il pourra avec tout cet argent. " C'est normal. Je n'aurais pas pu faire ça par moi-même, ça n'a été possible que parce que j'ai fait équipe avec vous. "

Biscuit joint ses mains ensemble et les larmes lui monte aux yeux. " Je ne peux pas y croire... " Elle se jette sur le bras de Goreinu et le caline. " Tu es vraiment un bon gars ! "

Goreinu rigole avec gêne et se défait finalement de l'emprise de la blonde sur son bras engourdi maintenant. " Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez prendre toutes les cartes. À une condition ! " annonce-t-il en levant son doigt en l'air. " Vous devez être les premiers joueurs à finir le jeu. " Les garçons hoches ensemble de la tête ne souriant pas. " Cela vous fait 99 cartes d'emplacements fixes, ce qui ne laisse que la 0. "

Il donne les cartes manquantes à Gon qui les ranges une par une dans son classeur. " Et avec elle, ça fait... 99 ! "

Il pose la dernière carte et une petite alarme sonne, tous les classeurs de tout le monde apparaissent devant eux et la voix féminine annonce " Cette annonce est pour tous les joueurs. Un joueur a recueilli 99 cartes d'emplacements fixes. Dans dix minutes, en honneur à cet évènement, il y aura un quiz pour tous les joueurs de Greed Island. Il y aura 100 questions au total concernant les cartes d'emplacements fixes. Le joueur qui aura le plus de réponses correctes recevra la carte 0, le Bonheur du Détenteur, en tant que prix. Veuillez attendre avec vos classeurs ouverts. "

Gon regarde son livre avec curiositer. " Des questions concernant les cartes d'emplacements fixes, hein ? "

Gohan hoche de la tête. " Les questions sont probablement désignées pour que les joueurs qui ont principalement volé des cartes ne puissent pas y répondre. " hypothèse t-il. Killua est d'accord avec lui et, soudain, plusieurs boules dorées arrives dans leurs directions.

Le groupe se met en garde et ils se retrouvent rapidement entourés de plusieurs personnes. L'un d'eux décide d'avancer vers eux avec son compagnon en levant les mains en l'air. " Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous mettre sur votre route. En fait, on pourrait dire que nous sommes là pour aider. Si nous obtenons le meilleur score au quiz et que nous gagnons la carte, nous vous la vendrons pour 2.5 milliards, c'est seulement 5% de votre récompense, c'est un prix raisonnable, pas vrai ? "

' _Oh, ils ne sont pas au courant pour Battera_. ' pense Gohan et Killua répond qu'ils sont d'accord. " Tous les autres sont ici pour avoir une chance de nous vendre la carte finale aussi ? " demande-t-il en se tournant vers Biscuit mais en observant les joueurs.

La blonde hoche de la tête. " Avec la fin du jeu, ils espèrent tous partager la récompense. On dirait qu'ils vont participer au quiz en équipe. Que devrions-nous faire ? " demande-t-elle en se tournant vers les garçons.

" Quoi ? Nous devrions le faire par nous-mêmes. " affirme Gon.

Killua sautille sur place avec entrain. " Celui qui aura le moins de points aura un gage. " annonce Killua.

Les deux demandes à Gohan s'il participe mais le grand brun leur répond que non, il préfère les laisser répondre et protéger Genthru et ses coéquipiers au cas où une de leurs victimes ne décide de les tuer pendants qu'ils seront occupés. Le quiz commence et Gohan surveille les joueurs qui viennent poser leurs mains sur l'épaule de Genthru en disant ' J'ai attrapé le Boomer. '

Le quiz est enfin fini et tout le monde attend de savoir qui est le grand gagnant de ce quiz. Avec 87 points sur 100, c'est Gon le grand vainqueur qui hurle de joie et sautille sur place avec Killua et Gohan. Les joueurs présents le félicitent et, un oiseau arrive au loin avec une enveloppe dans ses serres. Quand il arrive à hauteur de Gon, il lâche l'enveloppe que le petit brun se dépêche d'ouvrir. C'est une invitation à Rimero et il est le seul inviter.

Une boule jaune arrive et deux joueurs sont devant le groupe d'amis en ricanant. Ils veulent un combat pour récupérer la carte 0. Killua et Gon s'échangent un regard avant de pousser en avant Gohan. " Vas-y Gohan, tu ne t'es pas battu hier, on te les laisses. "

Gohan hausse un sourcil mais il finit par abdiquer et avance vers les deux joueurs en faisant craquer ses doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux joueurs sont évanouis au sol et Killua utilise une carte Dérive, c'est une carte qui va le faire apparaitre dans une ville au hasard car ils n'ont toujours pas découvert Rimero. Pas longtemps après, il revient avec une bonne nouvelle, il a réussi à découvrir la ville en un seul coup. Killua, Gon, Gohan et Biscuit utilise une carte Accompagnement à Rimero et les voilà parties.

Une personne cachée sous un grand chapeau et une grande cape les regarde partir, c'est l'une des personnes qui viennent de se libérer d'une des bombes du Boomer. Il les remercie mentalement avant d'aller rejoindre une personne qui l'attend. Il enlève sa cape et c'est l'homme à la peau foncée, l'effaceur de Nen. Il marche silencieusement vers la personne qui l'attend et qui n'est nulle autre que Hisoka qui regarde la boule partir aussi, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, il a pu apercevoir son Boya de loin.

Le groupe d'amis arrive en ville et s'arrête devant un grand château. L'argenter, la blonde et le grand brun décident d'attendre devant l'entrée vu qu'ils ne sont pas autorisés à entrer et ils laissent Gon entrée seul. Gohan pose ses mains sur ses hanches avant de se tourner vers l'ancien assassin. " Bien, Killua, mettons notre temps à profils. " Il se met en position de combat. " Entrainement ! "

Gon sort plusieurs heures plus tard et une grande fête est organisée sur l'île pour fêter la fin du jeu. Les villes sont bondées, des feux d'artifice explosent dans le ciel. Gon, Killua, Gohan et Biscuit sont emmenés dans un grand char vers un luxueux hôtel où ils pourront manger et boires à volonté pour la plus grande joie de Gohan qui est affamer. Ils font aussi du karaoké avec les MJ qui sont de la fête et certain approchent Gohan pour lui demander d'arrêter de s'énerver sur leur île.

Ils vont finalement dans une de leurs chambres d'hôtels luxueux, dans celle de Gon. Une fois enfermer dedans, le petit brun leurs montres ce que lui a donné l'un des MJ comme récompense, un emplacement pour 3 cartes qu'il pourra emmener dans le monde réel. " Une fois que j'aurai choisi les trois cartes, je suis censé aller au port. "

Gohan hoche de la tête en croisant les bras sur son torse. " T'ont-ils parlé de ton père ? "

Gon sourit joyeusement mais avec une petite pointe de tristesse. " Oui mais ils ne savent pas où il est actuellement. "

Biscuit soupire. " Donc, je suppose que le jeu n'avait aucun indice. "

Killua pose son menton dans le creux de sa main en regardant l'emplacement pour les trois cartes. " Eh bien, c'est ce que le message de départ disait. "

Biscuit roule des yeux avant de poser ses mains sur ses genoux. " Et donc, qu'allez-vous faire concernant le choix des trois cartes ? "

Gohan s'allonge sur le sol en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. " Pour ma part, aucune carte ne m'intéresse alors, vous pouvez les choisir entre vous. "

Killua hume d'agrément avant de se concentrer que la blonde et le petit brun. " Que diriez-vous d'en choisir une chacun ? "

Les yeux de Biscuit pétillent d'excitation, elle fait apparaitre son livre et sort la carte qui l'intéresse le plus. " Dans ce cas, je veux Blue Planet ! C'est vraiment la meilleure ! " Elle rougit avant de plaquer la carte contre elle. " J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir en vraie. " Elle sort de sa petite rêverie mais elle est toujours aussi contente. " Laquelle veux-tu Killua ? "

L'argenter se redresse et croise les bras derrière sa tête en se balançant d'avant en arrière. " Je réfléchis encore. As-tu décidé, Gon ? "

Le petit brun regarde le sol avant de relever la tête. " Oui, je pense. " Il apporte son classeur près de lui et pointe une carte. " Celle-là. "

Gohan se relève et vient derrière Gon pour voir de qu'elle carte il parle, Killua et Biscuit s'approchent de lui pour voir aussi, Biscuit s'interroge en la voyant mais Killua et Gohan devinent immédiatement le plan de Gon et c'est une excellente idée.

Le lendemain, Gohan et ses amis prennent le bateau pour aller sur l'île où se trouve la sortie. Killua et Biscuit y entrent en premier suivi ensuite de Gohan qui entre. La jeune femme a l'intérieur lui sourit en le voyant arriver. " Bienvenue, vous voulez partir de Greed Island ? " Le brun hoche de la tête silencieusement. " Très bien, veuillez me donner une destination. "

" Envoyer moi au même endroit où sont Killua et Biscuit, s'il vous plaît. "

La jeune femme prépare son départ sur son clavier mais elle s'arrête avant de le regarder. " S'il vous plaît, puis-je vous parler en toute sincérité ? " Gohan penche la tête sur le coter mais hoche de la tête a sa demande. " Ne revenez plus ici, vous nous avez donné beaucoup de problèmes... j'espère que vous ne le prenez pas mal. "

Gohan rigole avant de secouer sa main devant lui. " Non, non, pas du tout et je ne comptait pas revenir. " Il s'incline poliment. " Désolé pour les problèmes que je vous est causer. "

La jeune femme hoche de la tête avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et Gohan est transporté en un instant dans une grande tour en face de la mer où sont déjà Killua et Biscuit. Ils attendent joyeusement un peu de temps avant que Gon arrive à son tour. Biscuit sautille sur place en le voyant. " Hé, dépêches-toi ! Sors ton classeur pour voir... " Gon fait ce qu'elle lui demande et elle se dépêche de prendre sa carte. " Gain ! " La carte brille et disparaît pour laisser dans ses mains un bijou en forme de bille bleue qui ressemble à une planète. " Hyaaaaa ! C'est ça ! " beugle-t-elle les yeux pétillants. " C'est ce que je voulais ! La Blue Planet dont j'ai rêvé pendant si longtemps ! " Elle lève le bras victorieuse en rigolant sous les regards blaser des garçons derrière. " Je suis si heureuse ! Comment devrais-je la nommer ? Pla-chan ? Peut-être Blue-chan ? Planet-chan ? Oui, je vais pencher pour Planet-chan ! " Elle s'arrête quand elle remarque que les garçons la regarde silencieusement. Elle leur tourne le dos en rougissant de honte et elle toussote pour faire partir ses rougeurs avant de les regarder. " Donc, vous êtes sûrs pour les deux que vous avez prises ? "

Les garçons hochent de la tête avant de sortir les cartes. La Côte d'un Tsubo et Le Collier du Chevalier. Le petit brun fait apparaitre le collier autour de son cou avant de prendre l'autre carte et de l'apporter près du Collier. Le collier se met à briller ainsi que l'autre carte. La carte de la Côte d'un Tsubo fume pour laisser apparaitre la carte Accompagnement. Les garçons sautent de joie, leur plan à marcher haut la main. " Ça à marcher ! " beugle Gon.

Biscuit les regardes en souriant et en croisant les bras. " Je suis surprise que vous ayez fait tout ça pour un Accompagnement plutôt que de choisir une carte d'emplacement fixe. "

" Oui. " réponds maintenant sérieusement Gon en la regardant. " Mais si je n'avais pas été le premier d'entre nous à entrer dans le jeu, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas remarqué. "

Biscuit penche la tête sur le coter avec curiositer et Gohan décide de lui expliquer. " Tu te souviens de quand nous avons joué à pierre-papier-ciseau ? "

Gon prend le relai. " J'étais le premier à entrer dans le jeu et quand j'attendais Killua et Gohan, personne n'était dans les environs. Ce qui veut dire que la première personne que j'ai rencontrée dans le jeu devrait être la seconde à être entrée, Goreinu-san. Mais quand j'ai vérifié mon classeur, il y avait quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré avant lui, Nigg. Ging s'épelle G-I-N-G. " Biscuit comprend alors ce qu'ils essayent de lui dire. " Ce que je pense, c'est que lorsque j'étais bébé, je suis venue ici avec Gin. Il essayait probablement de me faire comprendre ceci : Si je suis prêt à abandonner tout pour le trouver, je dois devenir assez fort pour terminer ce jeu... "

Le regard de Biscuit s'attendrit en le voyant fixer avec determination sa carte en main. " Ta déduction est vraiment quelque chose. Alors ? Que feras-tu une fois que tu auras trouver Gin ? "

Un grand sourire égaie le visage de Gon. " Naturellement, je lui présenterai Killua et Gohan ! Mes meilleurs amis au monde ! " Gohan le prend dans ses bras en le câlinant, ce qui le rend Gon joyeusement et Killua rougit et détourne le regard pour que ça ne se voit pas.

Biscuit les regardes et des larmes lui montent aux yeux. " Vraiment... Arrêtez ça... " Les garçons se tournes vers elle pour la voir en larmes, elle prend un mouchoir de sa poche et se mouche dedans. " Je ne peux pas le supporter ! Ca doit être l'âge. Il m'en faut peu pour pleurer... "

Killua gratte l'arrière de sa tête, Gohan rigole silencieusement et Gon s'avance d'un pas vers elle. " Dis, tu veux venir avec nous voir Gin ? "

La blonde reste silencieuse de longues secondes avant de leur tourner le dos. " Non, je passe. " Elle marche et s'arrête devant les barrières et regarde l'horizon. " Je ne suis pas intéressée par les hommes qui ont déjà des enfants. " Un petit sourire triste apparaît sur les lèvres et elle laisse le vent bouger ses cheveux, elle sait que si elle reste avec eux, elle va trop s'attacher.

Gon s'éloigne d'un pas pour revenir près de ses amis. " Eh bien, prends soin de toi, Biscke. "

La blonde se retourne vers eux avec un visage enjouer pour cacher ses émotions. " Oui, vous aussi. "

Les garçons la remercient en croisant les bras devant eux et en faisant ' Osu ! ', ce qui ravit la blonde. Gon prend la carte dans sa main. " Accompagnement ON ! Nigg ! " Les trois amis sont entourés d'une boule dorée et s'envolent rapidement dans le ciel, laissant derrière eux Biscuit qui les regarde partir.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Ah oui, désoler si il y a plus de fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, j'ai du recommencer ce chapitre au moins 3 fois à cause de problème avec mon ordinateur. ( Un moment, ça énerve ! ). Merci à ceux qui continue de lire cette histoire, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Bonne journée, bonne soirée ou bonne nuit à vous !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo ! Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Il risque qu'être plus court que les autres mais si je ne l'avais pas raccourcie, ça aurait un chapitre beaucoup, beaucoup trop long alors je le coupe en deux chapitres.**

 **Vous avez de la chance que je soit une personne très têtu car j'ai du faire ce chapitre et le prochain cinq fois... CINQ FOIS ! A cause de divers problèmes...**

 **Bref, je vais arrêter de me plaindre, au fait, avis aux âmes sensibles, ce chapitre risque d'être violent, je préfère prévenir.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Ils volent rapidement et la boule finit par atterrir et disparaitre, les laissant dans une forêt sombre et brumeuse. Ils sont sur des pavés et, ils peuvent remarquer qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, se trouve une personne avec un bonnet bleu et une grande cape à col relever, il est en train de pêcher à un lac, le dos reposé contre un grand cerisier en fleur. Les pétales tombent et virevoltent autour d'eux grâce à la légère brise. " G-Gin... " murmure Gon avant d'avancer d'un pas et son pied s'enfonce dans les pavés. La personne les repère et se lève rapidement, il disparaît et réapparaît d'un coup devant Gon,

Killua et Gohan. Le jeune Dieu attrape ses amis par les épaules et les tires en arrière juste avant que l'inconnu ne leur mette un coup. Gohan se met en position de combat et se place devant ses amis qui sont tombés, les fesses par terre. L'inconnu fait apparaitre dans sa main une espèce de petite machine qui ressemble à un clown. " J'ai une machine a sous dans la bouche qui va de 1 à 9. " dit la machine. " Chaque numéro correspond à une arme différente. C'est mon Crazy Slot ! Donne moi quelque chose de bon... " Des chiffres défilent dans sa bouche et s'arrêtent sur un chiffre. " Le 4 ! "

Un long fusil apparaît et l'inconnu le prend et le place sur son épaule. " Bon sang, mauvais tirage. "

" Tais-toi ! " beugle ma machine sur la crosse de l'arme. " Tu devrais être reconnaissant, enfoiré ! "

L'inconnu vise dans la direction de Gon et Killlua, Gohan se dépêche de les soulever, de les caler rapidement sous ses bras et bondit sur le coter pour éviter les tirs de balles. Des débris de cailloux s'envolent partout ainsi que des morceaux de fourmis. " Êtes-vous blessé ? " demande l'inconnu à l'encontre des amis surpris.

L'inconnu range son arme dans son dos et avance vers eux en enlevant sa cape. Il est grand, mince, un sous-pull à col rouler blanc, un pantalon noir, une ceinture bleue, des chaussures marron, de longs cheveux blancs qui lui arrive aux genoux, un bonnet bleu et des yeux qui semble fatiguer. " Ce n'est pas Gin... " informe à voix basse le petit brun qui continue de fixer l'inconnu.

Killua plante son regard froid dans celui de l'homme devant qui ne bouge pas d'un cil, il ne semble pas du tout impressionné par Killua. " Hoy... C'était quoi ça ? D'abord, tu essayes de nous attaquer et ensuite tu nous tires dessus... ! Arrête de plaisanter ! "

" Plaisanter ? " réponds l'inconnu en marchant vers eux. " J'étais très sérieux. Si je n'avais pas ouvert le feu, vous auriez été attaqués. "

" Par quoi ? La fourmi que tu as tuée ? " réponds agressivement Killua. Il se lève et s'apprête à écraser les morceaux de fourmis mais une des têtes présente bouge et saute avec les deux pattes qui lui restent pour atterrir sur les genoux de Killua et plante ses mandibules dans sa chaire. " Aïe ! Qu'est- ce que c'est ? " demande t-il rapidement avant d'essayer de l'enlever avec une main.

L'inconnu jette son arme en l'air en criant " Imbécile ! " Il donne un coup de poing à Killua pour le faire tomber par terre et prend son bonnet pour éjecter la tête de fourmi au loin. Il remet son bonnet, attrape son arme et tire dans la tête de fourmi de ne plus rien en laisser sous les regards complètement surpris du groupe d'amis. " Ce n'est pas une fourmi ordinaire, c'est une Kimera Ant. "

" Une Kimera Ant ? " demande Gohan, il a déjà vu différentes espèces de fourmis sur les nombreuses planètes qu'il a visité mais pas une dans ce genre-là. Il est un ami des animaux alors il veut savoir pourquoi cette fourmi a l'air différente des autres. L'inconnu baisse son arme et se tournant vers eux. " Un insecte carnivore et agressif, actuellement sous quarantaine de classe 1. De temps en temps, ils attaquent même les humains. Vous vous trouvez juste en face de leur nid. " indique-t-il de la tête un monticule de terre fumant à cause des balles. " Si je n'avais pas tiré, une armée de Kimera Ants vous aurez dévoré à l'heure actuelle. "

Gon continue de fixer silencieusement l'inconnu qui s'approche de Killua et lui donne un antidote pour son genou qui continue de saigner sous le regard de Gohan qui veut vérifier s'il leur veut du mal. L'inconnu commence à partir mais Gon le pointe du doigt. " Ah ! " Il pose une main sur sa joue gauche. " Se pourrait-il... Se pourrait-il que tu sois celui qui m'a sauvé la dernière fois ? "

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et le regarde d'un air curieux. Le petit brun se met sur les genoux et pose ses mains sur les genoux. " Sur L'île de là Baleine, après que je suis tombé dans le territoire d'un ours renard avec son ourson. " L'inconnu se tourne vers lui et réfléchit. " Cette fois aussi, tu as dû tuer afin de me protéger. "

L'inconnu réfléchit et se souvient d'un enfant sur l'île de la Baleine qui allait se faire tuer par une mère ours renard qui voulait protéger son petit et il a dû la tuer pour le protéger. " Je vois, je m'en souviens maintenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à retomber sur toi ici. " Un grand sourire étire ses lèvres. " Tu as grandi, Gon. "

Le petit brun fronce des sourcils et cela alerte Gohan et Killua. " Comment connais-tu mon nom ? "

" Je l'ai entendu de ton père, Gin-san. "

" Oji-san, tu connais Gin ? " demande Gon sur la défensive.

" Oji... ? " murmure l'inconnu avec une longue goutte de sueur à l'arrière de la tête, il n'est pourtant pas vieux... peut-être ses cheveux ou ses yeux ? Il replace son bonnet correctement sur sa tête pour cacher sa petite gêne avant de leur faire un grand sourire. " Oui, mon nom est Kaito, Gin-san était mon maître. Après s'être tous présentés et pêchés, ils s'installent à un camp pour manger et Kaito à allumer un feu pour pouvoir faire griller leurs poissons, tâche difficile avec Gohan qui a ramené plusieurs énorme poissons. " Oh, donc vous êtes aussi des Hunters professionnels ? " demande Kaito plutôt impressionner.

Gon hoche de la tête. " Oui, tu en es un aussi, Kaito-san ? "

" Appelle-moi Kaito, c'est gênant d'être appelé formellement par le fils de mon maître et oui je suis un Hunter. Gin-san est celui qui a fait de moi un Hunter de première classe. " Un doux sourire nostalgique étire ses lèvres. " Il était mon professeur et bienfaiteur. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Gin-san, je serais mort il y a longtemps, dans l'allée d'un taudis. "

Il leur explique comment il a rencontré Gin. Quand il était un jeune adolescent, il vivait dans la rue et volait pour se nourrir. Un jour, alors qu'il venait de réussir à voler du pain avec l'aide de ses deux chiens, il est rentré là où il habite, un égout. Il entre et trouve Gin avec ses autres animaux qui sont blessés et ils ont sympathisé. Les garçons écoutent l'histoire en silence, surtout Gon, ça lui fait toujours plaisir d'entendre des histoires sur son père. " C'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Gin ? " demande le petit brun.

Kaito hoche de la tête. " Gin-san a dit que les bons Hunters étaient aimés des animaux. Il a dit que j'avais du potentiel, donc j'ai été intéressé. "

" Et tu es devenu son disciple ? " demande Gohan en commençant à manger son gros poisson.

Kaito rigole légèrement. " Je l'ai forcé à m'enseigner, il détestait faire face à toutes sortes de tracas... Donc, je n'ai jamais été officiellement son disciple mais j'étais têtu... J'ai continué de lui casser les pieds et finalement, j'ai commencé à développer mon Nen, puis il a commencé à m'enseigner la chasse. " Il se lève et donne les brochettes de poissons cuits à Gon et Killua qui les prend silencieusement en l'écoutant parler. " Grâce à ça, j'ai été en mesure de réussir l'examen de Hunter avec peu de difficulté mais avant que Gin-san soit satisfait, je devais franchir un autre obstacle. Peux-tu deviner lequel ? " demande-t-il en regardant Gon.

Le petit brun sert la grillade dans sa main en regardant le feu danser devant eux. " D'une certaine façon, je pense le savoir. Non, j'en suis sûr. " Il relève la tête, le regard déterminer et amuser. " Si c'est Gin, il aurait sûrement dit... ' Essaye de m'attraper. ' "

Un nouveau sourire étire les lèvres de Kaito en les regardant un à un, Killua et Gohan mangent silencieusement en les écoutants, ils sont polis et ne veulent pas pour le moment intervenir dans leurs histoires et Gon connaît déjà si bien son père. " Exactement, tu as raison mais pour autant que je le sache, c'était le plus grand Hunter au monde. Ça allait être la chasse la plus difficile. Il n'y avait aucun indice, ni piste pour commencer et je n'ai pas entendu une seule fois quelqu'un l'ayant vu. Il a réussi à effacer complètement son existence du monde. Je me battais et cherchais un simple indice, donc je suis allé chez lui, sur L'île de la Baleine. C'est là que je t'ai rencontré, Gon mais à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas réalisé que tu étais le fils de Gin-san. Je ne l'ai appris que lorsque j'ai trouvé Gin-san et que je lui ai parlé de ce qui était arrivé sur L'île de la Baleine. " Gon écoute cela, les yeux brillant d'excitation et Gohan en est attendrie. " Gin n'était pas surpris que je sois allé sur L'île de la Baleine ou que je t'ai rencontré là-bas. C'était presque comme s'il l'avait prévu. En y réfléchissant, il se pourrait que tout concordât aux plans de Gin-san. "

" Est-ce que tu dis qu'il a tout organisé ? " demande Killua.

" Eh bien, je ne peux pas le prouver. "

Un long silence s'ensuit, tous regardent le feu danser majestueusement et font griller d'autre poisson, jusqu'à ce que Gon prenne la parole. " Tu pourrais avoir raison, Reiza m'attendait, Dwun et List également. "

" Reiza ? Dwun ? " demande Kaito.

Gohan hoche de la tête en prenant son deuxième poisson sous le regard étonner de Kaito qui n'a jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant. " Oui, dans le jeu appelé Greed Island, c'est une longue histoire. "

Gon prend la suite de l'histoire. " Dans le jeu, un gars nommé Reiza m'attendait, à la demande de Gin. Dwun et List faisaient partie des dix amis de Gin qui l'ont aidé à créer Greed Island. Oh ! Le Reiza que je t'ai parlé plus tôt était aussi l'un d'eux... " Il explique ensuite leurs aventures dans le jeu, les personnes qu'ils ont rencontrées, ce qu'il c'est passer.

Ils demandent aussi à Kaito s'il n'est pas déjà venu sur l'île et l'homme pense que oui, il y a déjà été. Il en conclut que le pseudo de Nigg dans le jeu devait surement être Kaito et donc, Gon a été piéger. " Je vois, donc, le jeu Greed Island a été créé pour vous entraîner. "

Killua secoue négativement la tête en posant sa brochette de poisson en bois dans le feu. " Seulement Gon, en fait. Moi et Gohan avons suivis le mouvement. "

Gon se tourne vers ses deux amis en souriant joyeusement. " Ça pourrait faire partie du plan de Gin aussi. "

Gohan rigole avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune pêcheur. " Peut-être, je ne connais pas ton père mais il a l'air d'être une personne préventive. "

" Cependant. " commence à dire Kaito. " On dirait que notre réunion ici n'était pas une coïncidence. "

Killua pose ses mains sur ses genoux en regardant sérieusement ses amis et Kaito. " Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi, il doit y avoir une signification à cela. Reiza attendait à l'intérieur du jeu pour rendre Gon plus fort donc, on peut penser que Gin doit avoir un rôle à jouer pour Kaito. " Il se tourne vers le grand argenté. " Ton test était de trouver Gin, pas vrai ? " Kaito hoche de la tête. " Ça ressemble à une tâche ardue. Les meilleurs Hunters de ce monde sont maîtres, pas seulement dans la chasse mais aussi de la dissimulation, pourtant, tu as été capable de le trouver. "

Gon regarde le ciel avant de hocher de la tête. " Ah... Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. "

" Une fois que tu as fini ton test final, Gin a dû accepter le fait que tu sois digne de gérer cela. "

" Gérer cela ? De quoi ? " demande le petit brun en se tournant vers l'ancien assassin.

Killua croise les bras sur son torse en le regardant. " De quoi, tu dis ? Eh bien, fondamentalement... " Il cherche à dire sa phrase correctement mais n'y arrive pas.

Kaito fixe Gon avant de lui demander sérieusement " Dis, Gon, tu veux que je te dise où se trouve Gin actuellement ? "

Killua et Gohan se tournent pour savoir la réponse de Gon, même s'ils savent déjà ce qu'il va répondre. Les yeux du petit brun brulent de détermination et un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. " Non, je le trouverai moi-même. "

" Bonne réponse. "

Gon sourit joyeusement et regarde ses deux amis qui lui sourient amicalement avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Kaito. " Quoi qu'il en soit, parle-moi de Gin, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais ! " Kaito raconte des histoires sur Gin, ses découvertes et comme quoi il est aussi qualifié qu'un Triple Hunter. Des personnes qui ont fait des découvertes historiques ou des réalisations globales, ils y en ont vraiment très peu dans le monde, moins de dix, le titre de ' Triple Hunter ' est réservé aux meilleurs.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans une grotte, une énorme fourmi est en train de manger des poissons. C'est la Reine des Kimera Ant et elle doit absolument se nourrir si elle veut donner naissance au Roi.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Le soleil commence à se lever, les poissons sont mangés et le feu vient tout juste de s'éteindre, laissant seulement une petite fumer s'élever dans le ciel. Les garçons sont toujours en train de discutés entre eux, ils écoutent surtout les histoires de Kaito qui sont fascinantes. " Dites-moi, quel genre de travail fais-tu, Kaito ? " demande le jeune Dieu en prenant sa coupelle d'eau pour boire.

Kaito sourit d'excitation et Gohan peut voir la passion briller dans ses yeux, ça se voit qu'il aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait et qu'il est prêt à leur dire en détails son métier. " Des études biologiques. Je me concentre sur la découverte et la recherche de nouveaux spécimens. Ah, c'est vrai, est-ce que vous avez entendu parler du ' Camp Tiger ' ? " Les garçons se regardent entre eux avant de secouer négativement de la tête. Kaito fouille dans son sac et sort un petit ordinateur portable. " C'est un tigre qui peut utiliser le feu. " Il l'allume et pianote sur le clavier. " Ils utilisent des branches qui ont été allumées par la foudre pour chauffer leurs vivres. " Il trouve la vidéo qu'il cherchait et leur tend l'ordinateur qui Gon place sur ses genoux et Killua et Gohan regardent par-dessus son épaule. " Mise à part certaines bêtes magiques qui marchent sur deux jambes, ce sont les premiers dans leur genre, des animaux qui mangent leur viande cuisiné et non cru.

Les garçons peuvent voir à l'écran, deux tigres avec une corne sur leurs fronts, ils sont devant une grotte, devant un feu et ont leur proie empalée sur leurs cornes et les tigres les font bruler dans le feu. Les yeux de Gohan brillent, il n'avait jamais vu d'animaux faire ça avant. Gon regarde la vidéo avec excitation et Killua s'exclame " Incroyable ! Ils la cuisinent vraiment. "

Gon se redresse et essaye de ne pas sautiller sur place. " Ils utilisent vraiment le feu ! " Il relève la tête vers Kaito. " Dis, qu'y-a-t-il d'autre ? "

Gohan perd son sourire quand il repense à la fourmi de la journée d'avant, il se rassoit à sa place en attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son index. " Tu as dit que la chose qui a attaqué Killua était une Kimera Ant ? "

Kaito redevient sérieux à son tour en hochant de la tête. " Oui, une Kimera Ant, sous quarantaine de classe 1. " dit-il en regardant l'ancien nid. " Normalement, personne ne serait autorisé à s'approcher d'un insecte aussi dangereux. "

" Tu les a découvertes ? " demande le petit brun.

" Non, je me spécialise dans les grandes créatures mais actuellement, j'enquête sur ces insectes. Quelque chose m'ennuyait... Mais il semble que maintenant, je vais devoir aller à un autre endroit. " Il prend son téléphone et l'allume. " Je dois passer un appel, mais je n'ai aucun réseau ici. "

Gon referme l'ordinateur. " Un appel ? "

Kaito met son téléphone en veille et le range dans sa poche. " Je travaille avec d'autres personnes, nous sommes sept à travailler en équipe. Je suppose que je dois attendre leur arrivée. Une fois qu'ils seront là, je vous les présenterai, ce sont des amateurs mais ils sont quand même des Hunter compétents. "

Un groupe de quatre personnes arrive au loin. Il y a un grand homme plutôt corpulent, il a les cheveux blancs coiffés en forme d'oreilles d'ours, de petits yeux, de gros sourcils blancs, un gros nez avec le bout noir. Un homme gringalet avec une coupe afro marron, de fins yeux. Une femme plutôt mignonne avec de longs cheveux onduler rose, un béret à carreau sur le coter, de grands yeux bleue/vert clair et elle mâche un chewing-gum. Une dernière femme aux courts cheveux roses pâle, de petits yeux et plutôt masculins. " Oh, tiens ? " dit l'homme ours en apercevant Kaito avec d'autres personnes.

Le petit groupe se retourne vers eux et un sourire apparaît sur la bouche de Kaito quand il aperçoit ses amis arriver. " Oh, quand on parle du loup. "

Tout le monde se lève et avance vers les nouveaux arrivants. " Kaito, qui sont ces enfants et ce jeune homme ? " demande la jeune femme aux longs cheveux en les détaillants un à un.

Le chef de groupe pointe les trois amis de la main. " Mes amis, ils sont passés me rendre visite pendant leur voyage. "

" Ah, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ici. Je suis Spinna Cro, appelez-moi Spin ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer. " dit-elle en leur tendant la main et en faisant une bulle avec sa patte à mâcher.

Gon lui serre la main joyeusement. " Je suis Gon Freecss. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Spin. "

La bulle de chewing-gum explose et elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en le fixant intensément. " Freecss... " Elle recule de stupeur et le pointe du doigt. " Attends, se pourrait-il qu'il soit... ? "

Kaito hoche de la tête avec amusement, il savait qu'ils allaient réagir ainsi en apprenant son nom de famille. " Oui, c'est le fils de Gin. "

Les arrivants le regardent avec surprise et s'approchent d'un pas pour mieux le détailler, seul l'homme a la coupe afro pointe du doigt Killua et dit avec excitation " Toi aussi ? Se pourrait-il que toi aussi ? "

Gohan glousse derrière ses amis et Killua mord l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas rigoler à son tour. " Non, pas moi. Mon nom est Killua Zoldyck. "

Les nouveaux arrivants s'éloignent d'un pas en arrière sans s'en rendre compte et leurs visages blêmissent en une seconde. " Zoldyck... "

La jeune femme aux cheveux court prend la parole avec une pointe d'inquiétude. " Hum, pardonne-moi si je me trompe mais est-ce que tu fais partie de la célèbre famille d'assassins ? "

Killua hoche de la tête. " Oui mais j'ai arrêté. "

Gohan avance d'un pas et leur tend la main en souriant amicalement. " Je suis Son Gohan, enchanté de vous rencontrer. "

Les amis de Kaito soupirent à l'unisson, enfin quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'une famille connue. Le jeune Dieu leur serre la main un par un avant que Kaito ne prenne la parole. " D'autre part, ce sont tous les trois des Hunters professionnels. Donc, vous devrez leur montrer un peu de respect. "

" Quoi ?! " disent en choeur les amis de Kaito.

Après se choque, tout le monde s'installe par terre pour parler ensemble. Les amis de Kaito posent leurs gros sacs par terre à côté d'eux pour soulager leurs dos. " Wow, ce fut un choc ! " beugle la jeune femme aux longs cheveux. " Nous avons mené des études biologiques avec Kaito pendant trois ans mais c'est l'organisme le plus incroyable que nous ayons vu ! "

L'homme ours rigole de sa voix grave. " Oui, sans blague... Je ne pense pas que nous ayons fini les présentations. Je suis Monta Yurras mais appelez-moi Mon. "

L'homme a l'afro plaque sa main contre son torse en souriant amicalement. " Je suis Stick Diner, je m'occupe de la cuisine. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que mon nom est Diner. " blague-t-il avant de rigoler de bon cœur et Gon et Gohan le rejoigne joyeusement.

Killua sourit du coin de la bouche avant de pointer Gohan du doigt. " Eh bien, tu vas avoir du travail avec lui, il mange à chaque repas son propre poids en nourriture. "

Gohan rougit légèrement et secoue les mains devant lui. " Killua... tu exagères... "

Diner rigole aussi mais il a quand même une longue goutte de sueur à l'arrière de la tête. ' _On n'aura jamais assez de provisions s'il reste avec nous..._ ' La femme aux courts cheveux tousse dans sa main pour attirer l'attention sur elle. " Mon nom est Banana Kavao, enchantée. " dit-elle en se courbant poliment et, un petit aboiement attire l'attention des garçons. Un petit chien sort de son sac, sort et saute vers Gon et Gohan qui l'attrape en même temps.

Kaito les regarde avec bienveillance. " Nous en avons deux autres dans notre équipe. Où sont Podongo et Rin ? "

L'homme ours répond " Ils sont tous les deux allés vers le domaine d'observation. "

" Ils se déplacent toujours aussi vite. "

" Et donc... " commence à dire l'homme ours en fouillant dans son sac. " Comme je le pensais, tu avais raison Kaito... " Il sort une fiole avec une griffe à l'intérieur. " Cela ressemble beaucoup à la griffe d'une Reine de Kimera Ant. " L'atmosphère devient tout d'un coup sérieuse et Gohan peut déjà se dire que vu la taille de la griffe, la Reine doit être grande. " Nous avons fait des analyses informatiques et le résultat était de 99% de correspondance. "

Killua se lève vers l'homme ours en tendant sa main. " Est-ce que je peux y jeter un œil ? " Le grand homme hoche de la tête et lui donne le flacon qui l'ancien assassin examine avec minutie. " C'est une griffe de Kimera Ant ? C'est aussi gros qu'un doigt humain. "

Gon et Gohan se lèvent à leur tour et observe eux aussi la griffe dans le flacon. " Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a d'énormes fourmis ? " demande le petit brun.

" Nous ne savons pas. " réponds Kaito.

Gohan fixe la grande griffe, il n'avait jamais observé une griffe de fourmi aussi grosse que ça. " Peut-être qu'une a muté et est devenu beaucoup plus grande. "

" C'est possible mais elle peut aussi appartenir à une espèce complètement différente. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'en savons rien pour le moment, c'est pour ça que nous enquêtons. "

Spin lève son doigt pour prendre la parole après avoir enlevé la pâte à mâcher autour de sa bouche. " Tout à commencer par la plus instable petite chose... "

Diner hoche de la tête avec enthousiasme. " Son nom était Won ! C'était un employé de Kakin. " dit-il avant de rigoler et de se balancer en arrière.

Gon penche la tête sur le coter avec curiositer. " Qu'est-ce que Kakin ? "

La voix grave de Mon les interpelles. " Juste ici, c'est cette terre sauvage, au milieu du continent Aijen. "

" Nous venions de terminer une enquête biologique qu'ils avaient demandée quand... " commence à dire Kavao. Elle explique qu'ils venaient de rentrer d'un travail quand l'homme qui les a engagé leur a dit qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier et qu'il voudrait qu'ils y jettent un œil. ils sont entrés dans une salle hautement sécuriser et ont pu voir, bien conserver, une grande jambe d'insectes mais elle n'est pas comme les autres. La jambe à 6 griffes au lieu de 2 et la patte a ce qui ressemble à un tibia. ils ont pris deux griffes pour pouvoir les analysés et sont ensuite partie.

Kaito observe que Killua regarde sa jambe avec insistance, a l'endroit ou la Kimera Ant la mordue, il se tourne vers ses amis pour leur demander où est allé Rin et Podongo et Spin l'informent qu'ils sont quelque part au Sud de York-Shin car la personne qui a trouvé la jambe d'insecte vit apparemment dans une ville près de l'océan. Kaito décide de partir sur-le-champ et Gon, Killua et Gon sont invités à les accompagner, ce qu'ils acceptent joyeusement et tout le petit groupe part en parlant et en s'amusant. Gohan est ravie de faire de nouvelle connaissance, il n'a parlé qu'avec des personnes qui se combattent pour le moment, pas de personne qui font des recherches et c'est un changement qui est le bienvenu.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans une grotte, la Reine Kimera Ant continue de manger encore et encore des poissons mais une chauve-souris passe par la et elle la mange elle aussi mais ce n'est pas assez, toujours pas assez.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Ils sont maintenant dans une camionnette en train de rouler dans un désert. Killua, Gon, Kaito et Diner sont à l'avant et l'homme à la coupe afro conduit, le reste du groupe son derrière, plutôt serrer avec les carrures de Gohan et de l'homme ours. " Ça fait des jours... Non, ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas plu ici, le climat est inhabituel cette année. Il est possible que ça affecte la faune de quelque sorte. " explique Kaito en regardant dehors.

Spin qui est entre Gohan et Mon prend la parôle. " Donc, l'insecte avec la grosse jambe pourrait avoir effectué une mutation influencée par ces conditions. "

" Mais pourquoi aurait-il grossi ? " demande la femme aux cheveux courts.

" Afin de survivre, pas vrai ? " réponds Mon. " En étant plus grand, il aura plus de chance de récupérer de la nourriture. "

" Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il en a encore plus besoin aussi, être plus grand n'aide pas toujours à survivre. " rétorque Kavao pendant que Spin refait des bulles. " Je crois que c'est lié à la nature unique des Kimera Ant, plutôt qu'a l'environnement. "

Spin ravale sa bulle en hochant de la tête. " Je suis d'accord parce qu'ils se reproduisent d'une manière spéciale non trouver chez d'autres organismes. "

Gon se retourne vers le groupe, piquer par la curiositer. " Spéciale ? "

Kaito se retourne vers lui. " Ils se reproduisent en suivant un processus spécial connu sous le nom de phagogenèse. " Gohan réfléchit, il sait qu'il a déjà lu ce mot dans un livre. Il réfléchit et il s'en souvient. ' _Non... si c'est vraiment ça... c'est une catastrophe pour cette planète !_ ' Sous les regards curieux de Gon et Killua, Kaito décide d'expliquer. " Quand une Kimera Ant mange d'autres organismes, elle est capable de passer les traits de ces organismes à la prochaine génération et elle peut aussi manger de multiples espèces en faisant passer un mélange de gènes à sa progéniture. À chaque repas, elle pond un à cinq œufs. La première génération à naître n'ayant pas la capacité de reproduction, ses membres deviennent des fourmis travailleuses ou soldats. Ils travaillent au service de la reine et de ses éventuels successeurs. Ses successeurs sont le roi et la reine de la prochaine génération. La reine cherche donc à consommer des gènes d'organismes puissants afin qu'elle puisse les transmettre à sa progéniture et elle pourrait consommer les espèces qu'elle aime particulièrement jusqu'à l'extinction. "

" Jusqu'à l'extinction ?! " beugle le petit brun.

Spin hoche de la tête. " Oui, son appétit vorace peut la conduire à consommer plusieurs fois son poids en une journée. C'est pour ça que les Kimera Ant sont sous quarantaine de classe 1. "

Killua croise les bras derrière sa tête en s'installant confortablement sur son siège. " Donc, si elle fixe ses yeux sur nous, on est fini ? "

Un lourd silence s'installe, c'est vrai que cette idée est catastrophique, qui sait ce qui se passera si elle mange des humains forts. C'est là que Gon et Killua regardent du coin de l'œil Gohan derrière. ' _Si elle mangeait Gohan... On ne serait foutu... et pas que notre planète mais surement l'univers entier..._ '. Gohan sent le regard de ses amis et devine ce qu'ils doivent bien penser. ' _Si par malheur les humains de cette planète sont éradiqué et que les Kimera Ant prennent le pouvoir, il faudra mettre cette planète sous haute surveillance... il pourrait y avoir des risques qu'ils arrivent à muter et de s'envoler de leur planète pour aller conquérir les autres..._ ' Il prend discrètement une grande inspiration par le nez avant de parler " Killua à un point. À en juger par la taille de cette griffe, elle mesure probablement au moins deux mètres. Cette chose pourrait dévorer un humain en un rien de temps. "

Un autre silence pesant s'installe, Gohan peut même en entendre certains avaler leurs salives bruyamment. Il ne voulait pas affoler tout le monde mais il faut bien dire la vérité pour que tout le monde mesure le danger de cette créature. Kaito détourne les yeux vers la route devant. " Oui, tu as raison. " Et la voiture continue sa route dans le désert dans un silence religieux.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans une forêt, un petit garçon à un bâton a la main pour protéger sa petite sœur cachée derrière lui d'un serpent qui les menace en sifflant. Le serpent s'apprête à attaquer mais le petit garçon lui donne un coup de bâton qui provoque la fuite du serpent. Il soupire de soulagement avant de rentrer chez lui avec sa petite sœur. Au repas, la petite sœur ne taraude pas d'éloge sur son grand frère adoré à sa mère qui leur sert à manger. La mère le félicite et lui dit qu'elle lui fait confiance à les protégeant, c'est l'homme de la maison maintenant et le petit garçon de 9 ans ressent une monter de fierté en lui.

Dans une grotte, la Reine des Kimera Ant regarde les nombreux œufs accrocher sur le plafond. Certains œufs éclosent et tombent sur le sol, des créatures mi-insecte, mi-poisson, chauve-souris et autres type d'insecte se tiennent devant leur Reine et elle leur ordonne mentalement ' _Soldats, écoutez-moi ! Mon devoir est de donner naissance au Roi. Afin de donner naissance à un Roi fort, j'ai besoin d'une énorme quantité de nourriture très nutritive. Recherchez la meilleure nourriture que vous pouvez trouver !_ ' Les soldats poussent des cries avant de sortir de la grotte pour partir à la chasse.

Le lendemain, le petit garçon et sa sœur se sont levé aux aurores pour aller pêcher du poisson pour eux et leur mère. Ils en ont pêché pour un festin et sont très fiers d'eux mais, une créature se tient devant eux. La petite fille lâche son panier de poisson, complètement terrorisé et se cache derrière son grand frère qui a tout aussi peur mais n'essaye pas de le montrer. Il essaye de se défendre mais la créature des attrapes eux deux et les emmène à la Reine qui ne tarde pas à les dévorer et c'est la meilleure nourriture qu'elle est mangée et la plus nutritive. ' _J'ai besoin de plus de cette espèce. '_

 **aaaaaaaa**

Sur le bord de la mer, sur un pont, Gohan et tout le groupe on rejoint les deux derniers amis qu'il manquer au groupe. Un petit homme qui a l'air d'un intellectuel, cheveux plaqués, lunettes, dent de lapin, chemise rentrer dans le pantalon, il s'appelle Rin Koshi. Une petite femme a la peau foncée, des cheveux argent coiffer en une haute queue sur son crâne qui est Podongo Rapoi. Les deux se présentent à Gohan et ses amis qui font de même aussi. Kaito regarde la scène avec une main poser sur la hanche et un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. " Sans plus tarder, où la jambe a-t-elle été découverte ? "

Podongo pointe du doigt un endroit plus loin. " Sur la plage là-bas. "

Rin lève son doigt devant lui. " S-Selon les habitants, elle a échoué sur la c-côte. "

Le groupe part sur la plage pour chercher des indices mais leurs recherches sont pour le moment infructueux. Killua tourne le regard vers la forêt dense derrière eux. " Il y a une forêt juste derrière nous... "

La jeune femme aux courts cheveux roses se relève en regardant dans la même direction que lui. " Ce sera difficile de trouver la Kimera Ant si elle a couru là-dedans. "

Spin fait éclater une nouvelle bulle en se relevant. " Nous ne pouvons pas être certains qu'elle est survécut. "

Diner qui est à côté d'elle se tourne vers elle. " Nous ne savons même pas si elle a fini sur la même île que l'endroit d'où vient la jambe. "

Kavao sourit. " Découvrons-le alors. " Son chien sort de son sac et saute devant sa maitresse. Elle s'agenouille devant lui, sort le flacon que contient la griffe, l'ouvre et lui tend. " Tiens, souviens-toi de ce parfum. " Le chien renifle l'odeur et Gon vient à son tour renifler la griffe sous les regards choqués de Kaito et de ses amis.

Gohan rigole devant leurs visages avant d'expliquer. " Son nez est aussi précis que celui d'un chien. "

Le chien renifle le sable avec Gon juste derrière lui sous les regards amusés de Killua et de Gohan et du reste du groupe qui est silencieux derrière eux, quelque peu perplexe. Le chien et Gon reviennent car il n'y a plus de trace, surement a cause de la pluie qui a dû l'effacer. Kaito regarde en direction de la mer avant de dire " Elle a peut-être échoué sur un autre rivage. Dans quelle direction va le courant ? "

" C'est compliqué... " commence à dire Rin. " La direction est inversée entre le jour et la nuit. "

Podongo hausse des épaules en levant les bras. " Et ça change aussi avec les saisons. J'ai même entendu dire que c'est différent certains jours. "

Spin fait éclater une nouvelle bulle, les mains dans les poches. " Donc, ça va être difficile de trouver un endroit... "

Gohan sourit rassurement à la jeune femme. " Il est encore trop tôt pour abandonner, séparons-nous et cherchons. "

Tout le monde accepte l'idée et Gon, Killua et Gohan partent dans la forêt chercher des indices, Kaito par seul de son coter et les autres se divisent en deux groupes de trois et tout le monde cherche pendant des heures mais ils reviennent tous sur la plage sans rien trouver. Ils reprennent la camionnette pour aller à York-Shine pour avoir des indices. Tout le monde s'endort excepter Diner qui conduit et Kaito qui regarde dehors avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

 **aaaaaaa**

Dans la grotte, la Reine regarde un nouvel œuf éclore. Une créature atterrie en se mettant à genoux devant elle, il a de grandes ailes blanches, un corps de forme humain mais avec des parties d'insectes, un visage humanoïde, de longues oreilles et des cheveux courts coiffer comme un chou de pâtisserie. ' _Votre majesté..._ ' dit télépathiquement la voix masculine de la créature.

La Reine le regarde avec surprise et appréciation. ' _Oh ? Tu peux parler ?_ '

' _Afin que je puisse pleinement recevoir, comprendre et exécuter vos ordres._ ' dit-il mentalement solennellement en restant sur un genou par terre en baissant la tête avec respect.

' _Cela me réjouit._ ' Elle tend son bras devant elle en sa direction. ' J _e te nomme chef d'escadron_. '

' _Je vous en suis reconnaissant._ '

' _C'est soudain mais conduit tous les soldats qui sont ici en mission_. ' Le chef d'escadron relève la tête et attend le reste des ordres. ' _Pour capturer ma nourriture... Capture plus de ces organismes hautement nutritifs pour moi._ '

Il rebaisse la tête avec respect. ' _A vos ordre !_ ' Il se relève et sort de la grotte en s'envolant avec plusieurs autres soldats pour aller chasser de la nourriture a leur Reine.

Dans un village dans les montagnes, des villageois s'occupent de leurs champs, récole et retourne la terre meule mais l'un d'eux remarque quelque chose dans le ciel et en fait par a ses collègues. Ils s'enfuit de terreurs quand ils remarquent que se sont des énormes insectes qui volent rapidement vers eux. Le chef d'escouade donne comme ordre a sa troupe de ne prendre que ce qui sont a maturité car ils seront plus nutritif pour la Reine. Ils font ce qu'il demande et prennes chacun un humain majeur et le ramène dans leur nouveau nid qui est aussi grand qu'un pilonne rocheux. Des insectes travailleurs construise encore le nid.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans une ville, Gohan et les autres sont en train d'attendre que Spin soit fini de rechercher des informations sur l'ordinateur, elle se retourne avec une bulle à la bouche. " Il n'y a rien... Je viens de vérifier les six derniers mois et aucune disparition de groupes de plus de dix personnes ne sont enregistrées. "

Gon qui est juste derrière elle se penche par dessus son épaule. " Dis, est-ce qu'on peut chercher les personnes disparues individuellement ? "

" Ne soit pas ridicule. Tu sais combien de centaines de milliers de personnes disparaissent chaque année dans le monde entier ? "

Killua approche lui aussi, les mains dans les poches. " Nous devrions être capables de voir quelles zones ont les plus hautes concentrations. "

Spin hume et continue sa recherche sur l'ordinateur avant de soupirer. " Ce n'est pas bon... Les données n'ont pas été mises à jour depuis deux ans. "

" Peut-être que nous devrions commencer par vérifier les observations. " propose Gon.

Gohan qui est assis sur un fauteuil, croise les bras en réfléchissant, c'est une situation des plus insensés. " Un insecte de deux mètres, ça passe pas inaperçu, ça aurait dû faire du bruit... "

Spin hoche de la tête en faisant éclater une bulle. " J'ai essayé bien-sûr mais il n'y a aucune donnée de ce genre. "

Kavao pose ses mains sur ses hanches. " Peut-être que nous nous inquiétons pour rien après tout. "

Gohan hume en réfléchissant. ' _Peut-être que je devrais appeler Hisoka pour savoir s'il a entendu parler d'un insecte géant ces derniers temps... Non... S'il apprend ça, il va surement vouloir venir ou quelque chose comme ça, curieux comme il est._ ' Kaito s'approche de Spin, se place derrière elle et pose sa main sur la chaise avant de se pencher légèrement. " Cherche des données sur les courants marins du jour où le bras a été trouver. " La jeune femme fait ce qu'il lui demande. " Maintenant, recule de dix jours... Localise la zone des courants marins qui ont pu transporter le bras à cet endroit cette fois-là... Il est possible que le bras ait été coupé après que la Kimera Ant a échoué. "

La jeune femme hoche de la tête et fait le calcule demander. " Ça aurait pu venir d'une des îles Barusa... "

" Ça signifie que l'état fédéral de Mitene en fait partie. "

Les autres, mise à part Gon, Killua et Gohan sont soit surpris soit réfléchissent à cette endroit et Kavao se souvient. " Ah, là où se trouve la Région Autonome de NGL. "

Kaito se redresse en hochant de la tête. " Oui, ainsi que le Golto Est. " Il s'éloigne pour réfléchir à haute voix. " Aucune information ne sort de ces deux pays. "

Gohan frotte l'arrière de son crâne en regardant les personnes dans la salle, il voit que Killua et Gon partagent sa curiosité. " C'est quoi NGL ? "

Kavao les regarde en souriant amicalement, elle aime bien pouvoir partager ses connaissances. " Un acronyme, signifiant ' Neo Green Life '. C'est un pays fondé par des personnes qui voulaient vivre dans la nature, loin de toute civilisation machiniste. "

" C'est ici. " informe Spin, le regard fixer sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Gon, Killua et Gohan se penchent vers l'écran pour voir où cela peut bien être. " Ils communiquent principalement par lettre, leur principal moyen de transport est le cheval. Toute personne apportant sciemment de la technologie dans le pays est passible d'exécution. En 87, une équipe de télé composée de trois hommes a été attrapée en train d'essayer d'entrer dans le pays pour faire un reportage, l'un d'eux a été exécute et les deux autres sont encore en prison. Parmi sa population de 2,17 millions de personnes, 99% appartiennent au parti Neo Greed Life, le reste étant des volontaires de soutien. "

Gohan trouve cela fascinant, des personnes qui vivent sans aucune technologie... il faut qu'il y fasse un tour pour étudier leur mode de vie. Kaito derrière prend la parole et cela attire l'attention du jeune Dieu. " Si la Kimera Ant a échoué là, comment réagiraient les citoyens de NGL ? Ils feraient probablement rien. Quand une épidémie mortelle s'est répandue dans la région, ils ont laissé la nature suivre son cours, refusant l'aide des docteurs internationaux. Et même s'ils essayaient de contacter l'extérieur, ce serait trop tard lorsque leur lettre arrivera. Si ce bras appartient à la reine des Kimera Ant, elle a peut-être déjà commencé à faire son nid. "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans le nid des Kimera Ant, le chef d'escouade se fait interpeller par un autre chef car il veut faire un match entre son équipe et la sienne a celui qui ramènera le plus d'humains à la Reine. Comparer à avant, il peut maintenant parler normalement et non mentalement, comme tous les autres avec l'exception de la Reine. Il refuse, même si l'idée de ramener plus de proies pour faire plaisir à la Reine lui plaît, il préfère se concentrer sur la qualité de la proie que de la quantité et il part, laissant l'insecte qui ressemble à un alligator derrière qui ronchonne de sa ténacité. Deux autres Kimera Ant apparaissant, un ressemblant à une tortue et un autre ressemblant à un pingouin lui disant que c'est précisément pour ça qu'il est aimé, il est fidèle et dévoué, ils présument que l'humain à partir duquel il a été crée était également très bon.

Le chef et sa troupe sortent chasser les humains et tombes sur un petit village où ils n'ont pas encore été découvert. Ils atterrissent et prennent les adultes et le chef marche vers une petite fille qui se met à hurler de terreur. Une femme sort des bois et protège la petite fille avec son corps en le fusillant du regard de rage et de peur. Il reste silencieux et saute par-dessus elle pour atterrir plus loin, prend un homme dans ses serres et s'envole.

Dans un autre village, le chef qui ressemble à une tortue et ses troupes a rassemblé les villageois au milieu du village mais d'un coup, des personnes en blanc sortent de derrière les maisons avec des fusils dans les mains et tues les insectes à leurs vues. Le chef se protège avec sa carapace et roule dans les bois pour rentrer rapidement au nid.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Du coté de Gohan, ils ont réussi à acheter des billets à l'État fédéral de Mitene mais pour atteindre NGL, ils vont devoir prendre un dirigeable jusqu'à la République de Rokario et ensuite voyager par voie terrestre. Ils apprennent aussi qui il y une drogue appeler DD et elle serait produite d'arbres qu'on ne trouve pratiquement que dans NGL mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs car les personnes qui essayent d'entrer pour enquêter sont exécuté.

Dans un parc, deux anciens candidats à l'examen de Hunter sont avec deux autres personnes et parlent. Ce sont la jeune femme qui peut contrôler des guêpes qui ont été éliminer grâce à Gon, Kurapika et Gon et le chasseur au bonnet rose. Leurs deux camarades leur rapportent qu'un journaliste qui était à NGL n'est pas mort mais a été capturer vivant avec un télégramme. Quand le télégramme a été traduit, il a été découvert le terrible message que des insectes géants attaques. Ils décident tous d'y aller et avec l'aide de la jeune femme et ses guêpes qui peuvent transmettre des messages rapidement seront très pratique.

Dans la station de dirigeable, Killua, Gon et Gohan sont assis sur un banc et Kaito vient à eux pour leurs demandés s'ils viennent avec eux et les trois amis affirment que oui. Kaito accepte à la seule condition qu'ils doivent se défendre eux-mêmes car lui s'occupera essentiellement de sauver les citoyens s'il y a des Kimera Ant et si jamais il se fait battre, ils doivent s'enfuirent.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans le nid, le chef de section regarde les corps humains s'entasser dans un trou, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la femme de tout à l'heure et il ne sait pas pourquoi cette femme reste dans son esprit. Un autre chef, celui qui ressemble à un alligator vient l'informer que la tortue a été attaquer par des humains et cela l'étonne car les humains ne s'étaient pas défendus jusqu'à maintenant, mais il fallait s'y attendre à un moment ou un autre. Dans le nid, à un autre endroit, la tortue est avec le pingouin qui lit des livres pour avoir des informations, le pingouin lui explique qu'il a été attaquer par des armes à feu. La tortue demande si les humains ont des armées car lui et sa troupe ont été attaqués par une armé et aussi ce que sait qu'un nom. Le pingouin fouille dans ses livres et lui explique ce que sait.

La Reine appelle mentalement tous les chefs de troupe à venir à elle et ils exécutent. Elle les informe que des à présent, elle va se consacrer à préparer pour la naissance du Roi, elle aura besoin chaque jour de 50 humains. La tortue l'informe de la résistance des humains et qu'ils ont aussi besoin de se défendre et elle accepte. Il demande aussi s'ils sont autorisés à pouvoir porter des noms, après avoir expliqué ce que c'est à la Reine, elle accepte. Une fois tout le monde partie, elle se lève et marche dans une autre salle où se trouvent trois œufs, ce sont la garde Rapprocher du Roi et elle tient personnellement à leurs données des noms quand ils naitront.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Gohan et sont groupe on prit le dirigeable et sont maintenant en camionnette, le conducteur les informe qu'ils sont le dixième groupe qu'il amène aujourd'hui et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. ' _Ce qui veut dire que les autres ont eu des informations mais on ne sait pas comment... ça conforte aussi notre théorie des Kimera Ant là-bas._ '

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans le nid, les chefs de troupes sont réunies pour se répartir les zones de chasse et ils ont maintenant tous des noms. Il y a Koruto, le premier Kimera Ant avec des gènes humains à être née, celui qui a des ailes. Peggy, le pingouin qui répartit les tâches. Cheetu, un chef de troupe qui ressemble à guépard humain. Zazan qui est surement celle qui a l'apparence la plus humaine du groupe mis a par les articulations de ses bras, ses jambes, sa peau violette/bleu et sa grande queue de scorpion. Cheetu râle un peu car il y a un nouveau village d'humains découverts et c'est Koruto qui est en charge d'y aller, Cheetu voulait y aller et s'amuser à chasser les humains et en tuer quelqu'un pour l'amusement mais Koruto le gronde. Zazan, elle s'en moque bien, elle fait son travail en s'amusant elle aussi à tuer les humains et elle se moque bien de ce que peu lui dire Koruto et elle et le guépard s'en vont.

Koruto soupir et appelle le nom de Meleoron, un chef de groupe qui n'est pas venu a la réunion... enfin qui n'a pas fait part de sa présence car il cacher contre un pilier, il apparaît et saute près d'eux en râlant, il est à moitié caméléon. Il informe que Yunju, un autre chef qui n'est pas venu à la réunion a préféré faire la chasse aux humains qui ont attaqués avec des armes à feu et il veut faire d'eux ses animaux de compagnie.

 **aaaaaaaa**

Le groupe de Gohan arrive enfin à la frontière de NGL qui représente deux immenses arbres. Ils approchent vers l'un d'eux et deux hommes les accueillent. Le grand chauve les toises sévèrement du regard. " Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre pays ? " demande l'un d'eux.

Kaito avance en tête du groupe pour être le porte-parole. " La chasse. Une créature à isoler s'est peut-être réfugiée dans votre pays. "

Le chauve esquisse un petit sourire. " Si vous êtes des Hunters pro, nous ne pouvons pas vous refuser l'entrée. Suivez-moi. "

Tout le groupe entre dans l'arbre et trouve plusieurs personnes dedans, assis a des bureaux avec des ordinateurs. Killua les observe avant de dire " Vous avez des ordinateurs et des machines. "

Le chauve hoche de la tête en se tournant vers lui. " Nous ne sommes pas encore dans NGL. Cette ambassade est utilisée pour les relations extérieures et l'échange d'information. "

" N'y a-t-il pas des installations similaires à l'intérieur du pays ? " demande Kaito.

" Non, pas une seule. Aucune machine n'est autorisée dans NGL. "

Le deuxième qui les a accueillies se tourne vers eux en souriant amicalement. " Naturellement, les visiteurs ne sont pas autorisés non plus à en apporter à l'intérieur. Les métaux, les produits pétrochimiques et tout ce qui contient du verre doivent être laissés ici. "

Le petit à lunettes se tourne vers lui et demande nerveusement " E-E-E-Est-ce que ça inclut mes lunettes ? "

" Oui, si vos vêtements, vos ceintures, vos chaussures ou vos sous-vêtements contiennent du plastique, des produits chimiques ou des métaux, vous devez les enlever. "

Spin fait éclater sa bulle fortement et l'irritation la gagne. " C'est une blague ? Vous voulez qu'on se foute à poil ? "

Gohan se regarde et se dit qu'il va falloir qu'il change d'habits lui aussi, il a beaucoup de bijoux, ses boucles d'oreilles, son collier, sa bague, ses anneaux en or sur lui et ses vêtements, sans compter les tissus d'or à sa ceinture, l'argent et les grosses pierres précieuses sur son torse... Le deuxième homme qui les a accueillis garde son plus grand calme et continue de sourire. " Ne vous inquiétez pas. " Il tend le bras vers un escalier. " Il y a des vêtements naturels en vente à l'étage. "

Le chauve hoche de la tête. " S'il y a des implants électroniques ou dentaires dans votre corps, que ce soit de l'or de l'argent ou des prothèses silicone qui ne peuvent être retirés, vous ne serez pas autorisés à entrer dans notre pays. "

Gon, Killua, Kaito, Diner et Podongo montent au magasin pour se changer, Gohan lui, enlève avec soin ses bijoux et les places dans un coffre ainsi que son téléphone portable et le boitier pour Zeno. Il pose ensuite sa main sur son crâne et change d'habit en un clin d'œil devant les regards surpris des personnes présentes. Il a le gi des Namek violet foncer, une ceinture en tissu bleue, des protège poignet en tissu bleu et il a plutôt opté pour ses pieds des petites chaussures souples en cuir et en tissu. Il s'examine et place fermement sa queue de Saiyan autour de sa taille. " ... J'ai l'impression d'être nue sans mes bijoux... " dit-il tristement, ce qui provoque aux filles et aux garçons de son groupe à rigoler avec sympathie et amusement de son sort.

Les cinq autres sortes du magasin en se regardant, ils ont pour la plupart garder leur habit mais ont changé quelques trucs comme par exemple leurs chaussures et ceintures où ils ont enlevé leurs vestes. Ils disent au revoir à ce qui ne viennent pas avec eux avant d'aller dans une autre salle où une jeune femme les accompagne. " Il y aura un examen physique et un entretien, vous serez soumis à un détecteur de métaux et aux rayons X ainsi qu'à une échographie. "

Les garçons entre à leur tour et observent les machines avec curiosité. " C'est très strict... " murmure Gohan en examinant une machine.

La jeune femme se tourne vers eux avec un sourire désoler sur les lèvres. " Nous avons déjà eu des gens qui avaient caché des armes dans leur propre corps. Il est habituel de trouver un appareil photo ou téléphone dans leur intestin. On a même eu quelqu'un qui avait entraîné son animal à lui apporter son ordinateur portable une fois entré à l'intérieur. " Les garçons passes les examens et la jeune femme note tout sur un calepin. " Je n'ai détecté aucun problème. "

Ils sont emmenés ensuite vers une sortie et une fois dehors et Kaito en profite pour questionner les deux personnes qui les ont accueilli pour savoir s'ils ont entendu parler d'insecte géant chez eux mais ils répondent que non. Le groupe sort et ils voient une espèce de grande muraille en pierre avec des arbres derrière. Ils vont louer des chevaux et sont accompagnés d'un homme et d'une femme qui sont là pour les aider à communiquer au cas ou où tombent sur des tribus mais ils savent bien qu'ils sont là pour les surveiller. Gohan à son propre cheval mais le pauvre Dieu n'a encore jamais été sur l'un d'eux et il a beaucoup de mal au départ à avancer avec. Gon a un cheval et Killua le partage avec lui, Kaito a le sien et Diner et Podongo sont sur un cheval.

Ils s'arrêtent dans les montagnes pour boire et vérifier leur destination sur la carte qu'ils ont acheté au préalable à l'entrer. Gon la sort et la déplie sur un gros rocher avec Gohan et Killua à côté de lui. " Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons suivre la côte et vérifier les villages. Si après avoir fait tout le tour, nous ne trouvons aucune information, c'est que la Reine n'est pas dans ce pays. " Le petit argenté hoche de la tête. " À condition que ces gars disent la vérité. "

Le jeune Dieu concentre discrètement son Ki et trouve les deux personnes qui les accompagnent plus haut à les surveillés. " Ils nous suivent toujours. " murmure-t-il à ses amis. " Ils prétendent être ici dans le cas où nous rencontrions des tribus inconnues et que ça exige des interprètes ou des intermédiaires mais ils sont évidemment là pour nous surveiller. "

Kaito arrivent vers eux nonchalamment. " Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils nous aident... Mon instinct me dit que c'est bien ici. "

 **aaaaaaaa**

Dans la forêt, un homme complètement terrifier tiens fermement dans ses bras un morceau de tronc d'arbre alors qu'un Kimera Ant s'approche de lui, il ressemble à un koala rose mais en smoking avec une gourde dans une main. L'homme dit que les humains sont une race supérieure et donne un gros coup de tronc dans le visage du koala qui ne bronche pas d'un pouce. La créature lui fait la remarque sur son manque de politesse et boit dans sa gourde avant de cracher en pleine tête de l'humain qui meurt avec de l'eau qui ressort par ses oreilles, ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche et s'écroule au sol. Meleoron sort de sa cachette n'en lui reprochant nonchalamment que s'il tue les proies, ils n'en auront plus à servir à la Reine plus tard mais le koala rétorque en disant qu'il suffit simplement de les donner le jour même à la Reine. Meleoron s'en va en lui disant que s'il aime tant tuer, il n'a qu'à aller à la section qui prépare de la nourriture.

Près d'un village, Koruto et sa troupe ramènent des proies pour la Reine mais Koruto repère un de ses hommes qui ressemble à un lapin du nom de Rammot avec un enfant dans une main qui pleure. Il descend et ordonne à Rammot de lâcher l'enfant car ce genre de proie ne vaut rien. Le lapin qui est un rebelle, beugle qu'il va alors le manger, il le sera tôt au tard alors pourquoi pas maintenant mais il finit par jeter l'enfant dans un buisson a cause du regard et de l'aura autoritaire de Koruto.

Dans la forêt, le koala a tuer plusieurs autres hommes et examine un fusils et le jette, ses attaques a lui sont plus utile que cette engin. Il est rejoint par trois autres Kimera Ant.

Dans un autre endroit de la forêt, le chasseur et sa troupe trouvent des corps humains morts et en déduise que ce n'est pas une attaque humaine et soudain, trois Kimera Ant arrivent vers eux. À son signal, tout le groupe doit s'enfuir, il fait apparaitre un arc de Nen et une flèche et tire dans la tête d'un des insectes qui s'enflamme et meurt pas longtemps après. Ils se mettent tous à s'enfuir mais Ponzu tombe à terre et regarde avec horreur les deux insectes géant s'approcher d'elle. Heureusement, le chasseur arrive et tue les deux Kimera Ant de la même façon que le premier.

Dans le nid, Koruto et le guépard sont en train de discuter des membres de leur colonie morts mais pas par des armes humaines, ce qui intrigue beaucoup le Kimera Ant ailé et il par rejoindre Peggy qui les examine. Le pingouin lui explique que ceux qui ont vu le combat on vit un humain tirer mais ils non absolument rien vu mais leur collègue a été toucher et tuer par un projectile invisible. Peggy s'inquiète mais Koruto lui explique que s'ils les capturent, ses capacités iront dans leurs gènes mais le pingouin lui dit qu'il ne comprend pas, que leur plus grande faiblesse est la Reine et que si les humains l'apprennent, ils vont tout faire pour la tuer. Koruto se retourne énerver vers lui et proclame qu'ils doivent tout faire pour la protéger, il commence à partir en disant qu'il promet de protéger Reina. Le pingouin le regarde avec surprise et lui demande qui est Reina mais Koruto se tourne vers lui, il n'a même pas fait gaffe qu'il a dit Reina au lieu de la Reine, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ce nom lui est familier.

Dans la forêt, le chasseur et sa troupe attendent que toutes les guêpes de Ponzu reviennent pour voir si quelqu'un a reçu leurs messages mais elles sont tout revenu avec les messages dans les pattes, ils en déduisent que les hunters qui sont venus ici sont tous mort eux aussi. Juste au moment où le chasseur propose à son équipe de partir de NGL car c'est trop dangereux, un insecte sort de nulle part et coupe la tête de l'un de ses camarades. Le chasseur se dépêche de faire apparaitre son arc et une flèche et tire dans la tête de l'insecte. Lui, Ponzo et son dernier homme s'apprêtent à s'enfuir mais un Kimera Ant qui ressemble à un homme araignée dégarnie arrive rapidement. Le chasseur lui tire dessus mais l'araignée attrape la flèche et l'examine, il peut la voir mais apparemment pas ceux qui sont de classe basse. L'araignée tire un fil de toile sur le chasseur qui l'esquive mais pas son ami derrière qui se la prend dans le dos, l'araignée tire sa proie et lui dévore la tête en un coup de mâchoire. Le chasseur tire une nouvelle flèche que l'araignée attrape une nouvelle fois mais ce n'était qu'une diversion, il concentre son énergie dans son poing et donne plusieurs coups de poing dans la figure de l'araignée, il concentre une nouvelle flèche et s'apprête à tirer mais il se prend un coup dans la nuque par-derrière et s'évanouit. C'est Zazan qui est venu ' sauver ' l'araignée de son équipe.

Ponzo regarde cacher derrière un arbre la scène et voit que les créatures prennent avec eux le chasseur, elle s'enfuit plus loin, prend une feuille, mord son pouce à sang et écrit sur le papier un message et la donne à une de ses guêpes qui s'envole rapidement. Elle s'enfuit de nouveau mais se fait tirer dessus plusieurs fois par un Kimera Ant qui a un pistolet a la main et il la dévore ensuite.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
